


Until My Feet Bleed And My Heart Aches

by Naelia



Series: Rivaux (by Reiya) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Anxiety, Canon Universe, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Single POV, Slow Burn, Social Media
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 148,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelia/pseuds/Naelia
Summary: ‘… De toutes les rivalités au fil des ans dans le monde des sports, probablement aucune n’est devenue aussi légendaire que celle opposant le patineur artistique russe Viktor Nikifirov et son rival, le japonais Yuuri Katsuki …’Un seul évènement change le cours de la vie de Yuuri, le lançant dans une amère rivalité avec Viktor Nikiforov, s’étendant tout au long de sa carrière de patineur. Mais alors que les années passent, rivalité et haine commencent à devenir quelque chose de très différent, et Yuuri ne semble pas parvenir à s'en détacher, malgré tous ses efforts.L'Amour et la Haine sont deux revers d'une même médaille et quand bien même tout change, certaines choses sont destinées à exister.





	1. Chapitre 1 : The Day That Bind Us (Le jour qui nous unit)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à [Aile_d_argent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aile_d_Argent/pseuds/Aile_d_Argent) qui sera ma bêta-lectrice !

Yuuri eut le coup de foudre pour la façon de patiner de Viktor dès qu’il l’a vu.

 

Tout a commencé un jour des plus ordinaires, Yuko et lui étaient terrés au Ice Castle après une dure journée d’entraînement, blottis devant vieille télévision qui diffusait pour le moment le Grand Prix Junior avec des couleurs diffuses et ternies. C’était l’un de leurs rituels, de s’asseoir et regarder les patineurs glisser à travers l’écran et rêver en se demandant comment cela serait quand ce serait finalement leur tour sur la patinoire en face de la foule, ou d'être debout sur un podium en saluant de la main leurs admirateurs avec des médailles autour de leurs cous.

 

Yuuri était distrait ce jour-là, son esprit à moitié occupé par leur entraînement, et l’autre moitié rêvant du futur, quand il entendit Yuko pousser une exclamation de surprise. Rapidement, il reporta son attention sur l’écran juste à temps pour voir un patineur qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu atterrir gracieusement d’un saut qui avait dû être impressionnant, si on en jugeait par la réaction de Yuko.

 

A partir de ce moment-là il ne put détourner le regard.

 

Les autres patineurs étaient gracieux, mais celui-ci était différent. Il dansait à travers la glace comme s’il était né pour le faire, ses mouvements si fluides et enchanteurs que Yuuri s’en retrouva figé sur place. Ce patineur était jeune, Yuuri ne l’avait encore jamais vu et il supposa – correctement, comme il le découvrit plus tard – que c’était la première fois qu’il participait au Grand Prix. Il avait encore la fraîcheur de l’innocence d’un jeune garçon et ses cheveux argentés fouettaient l’air derrière lui tandis qu’il tourbillonnait, adoucissant ses traits jusqu’à le rendre presque angélique.

 

Yuuri regarda le garçon tourner et virevolter à travers la glace, sans jamais manquer un temps de la musique qui semblait obéir à ses mouvements. La chorégraphie se termina avec ses bras tendus gracieusement vers l’extérieur, sa tête pudiquement penchée quand bien même Yuuri aurait pu jurer qu’il avait vu l’ombre d’un sourire caché derrière ses mèches de cheveux.

 

“C’était extraordinaire !“ cria Yuko, sautillant sur son siège, incapable de contenir son excitation. “Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’était seulement ses débuts en tant que junior. Il n’a que quatre ans de plus que toi Yuuri !“

 

Une bannière s’était déroulée au bas de l’écran, détaillant le nom et la nationalité du patineur dont les scores étaient calculés.

 _Viktor Nikiforov_ , put voir Yuuri, toujours en admiration devant ce qu’il venait de voir. Il lut  l’information à nouveau, mémorisant le nom. _Viktor Nikiforov de Russie_.

 

 _Un jour, j’aimerais patiner comme toi_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A partir de ce moment-là, Yuuri était mordu. Yuko et lui suivaient la carrière de Viktor religieusement, observant tandis que le patineur gravit rapidement les échelons de sa division, gagnant médaille après médaille avec une facilité déconcertante. Yuko se jetait sur les magazines à la recherche de toute information à propos de Viktor tandis que Yuuri visionnait obsessivement les vidéos qu’ils avaient enregistrées de ses performances, copiant les mouvements sur la patinoire encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à en faire une imitation passable, quoiqu’encore un peu tremblotante.

 

Les murs de la chambre de Yuuri furent bientôt complètement recouverts de posters du patineur. Des posters officiels, des photos prises pendant des compétitions, ou des images découpées directement des magazines que Yuko aimait tant. Il adorait la façon dont il patinait, la grâce et la facilité avec laquelle il se mouvait. Dès qu’il avait besoin d’être seul il se rendait à la patinoire et se perdait dans les chorégraphies de Viktor jusqu’à ce qu’il ne pense plus à rien.

 

Peu à peu il commença à grimper les rangs, participant d’abord aux compétitions locales et s’étendant lentement, allant de plus en plus loin de sa ville natale pour participer à des compétitions de plus en plus prestigieuses, et lentement mais sûrement, il s’améliora.

 

Il savait au fond de son cœur que s’il s’entraînait assez dur, il pourrait un jour patiner sur la même glace que Viktor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quand Yuuri eut onze ans, il demanda un caniche pour son anniversaire. Le jour précédent, Yuko avait trouvé un article qui mentionnait que Viktor avait un caniche de compagnie, accompagné d’une adorable photo d’eux deux. Yuuri était donc allé supplier ses parents le lendemain pour en avoir un. Ils l’avaient autorisé de bon cœur et Yuuri tomba immédiatement amoureux du chiot. Quand sa mère avait demandé comment il comptait l’appeler, Yuuri n’eut même pas besoin de penser à la réponse.

 

Ce ne fut que plus tard ce soir-là, Vicchan blotti et endormi sur les genoux de Yuuri, que ses parents lui offrirent la seconde partie de son cadeau d’anniversaire.

 

“ _On te les a pris pour te faire une surprise_ “, avait dit sa mère tandis qu’il s’emparait des tickets avec des doigts tremblants. “ _On sait à quel point tu aimes le patinage et on a pensé que puisque tu travailles si dur ce serait une bonne récompense pour toi_ “.

 

Yuuri s’était jeté dans ses bras, les tickets de la finale du Grand Prix Junior toujours serrés fermement dans son poing.

 

Il allait voir Viktor patiner en personne et il n’avait jamais été autant excité de toute sa vie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Attendre presque un an pour le prochain Grand Prix Junior était une torture mais Yuuri le supporta du mieux qu’il put, toujours incapable de croire en sa chance. Yuko avait couiné quand elle l’avait appris, en partie parce qu’elle était excitée pour lui et en partie parce qu'elle était verte de jalousie qu’il puisse aller voir les patineurs en personne tandis qu’elle devrait se contenter de la télévision à l’image floue du Ice Castle comme chaque année.

 

Quand la date fut finalement là, Yuuri n’en dormit presque pas tant il était impatient. Il glissa à travers sa journée comme dans un rêve, toujours incapable de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses parents durent le guider à travers la foule pour éviter qu’il ne s’égare et pour s’assurer qu’ils trouvent effectivement leurs sièges parmi la masse de gens qui les entouraient.

 

Yuuri parvint à peine à rester tranquille en attendant le début de la compétition. Quand les patineurs firent enfin leur apparition sur la glace pour leur échauffement son souffle se coinça dans sa poitrine.

 

Viktor était là, _Viktor Nikiforov_ en personne, quinze ans et magnifique et tout ce que Yuuri avait imaginé qu’il soit. Son costume était recouvert d’une veste blanche à zip où RUSSIA était brodé sur le devant pour dissimuler le costume auxregards curieux mais même sans l’aide du costume à paillettes il ressemblait à un dieu aux yeux de Yuuri, volant à travers la glace comme si elle lui appartenait, chevelure argentée flottant derrière lui.

 

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin des échauffements et le reste des patineurs quitta la glace, laissant Viktor seul sur la patinoire. Glissant jusqu’à la barrière, Viktor ouvrit prudemment sa veste et la remit à son entraîneur, exposant le costume de son programme court au public. Il était bleu et blanc et collé au corps, recouvert de sequins brillants formant des spirales s’étirant sur son épaule et le long de ses bras, comme une tempête de neige sur la peau. Viktor s’avança au centre de la glace pour commencer sa chorégraphie et la foule hurla des cris d’approbation.

 

Yuuri cria le plus fort de tous.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Les premières notes de la musique résonnèrent tandis que Viktor prit sa pose de départ, tête penchée vers le sol et bras serrés autour de son corps. Lorsque que la mélodie emplit le stade, il commença à bouger. Les [notes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE0WguB1a5U) étaient dures et froides, telles des stalactites dansant à travers l’air et Viktor dansait avec elles. Chacune de ses pirouettes était parfaite, chaque glissement de ses patins précis. Ses mouvements étaient parfaitement contrôlés, presque dangereux, et il y avait une lueur glaciale dans ses yeux. Se préparant, il sauta pour la première fois de son programme, un triple axel qui provoqua des cris d’encouragements du public.

 

Les lumières se reflétaient sur son costume, parsemant son torse de cristaux de glace. Yuuri pouvait percevoir l’histoire que Viktor tissait au fil de ses mouvements, un prince de glace, aussi froid que la neige qu’il commandait, faisant ployer le monde à sa volonté. Il y avait une beauté presque féminine dans ses gestes tandis qu’il dansait comme s’il ne faisait qu’un avec la glace. Tel une tempête de neige confinée dans un corps.

 

Sa chevelure argentée fouettait l’air derrière lui tandis que Viktor se lançait dans une pirouette sautée assise et Yuuri réalisa qu’il s’agrippait au bord de son siège si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. La foule fit à nouveau entendre des hurlements approbateurs alors que Viktor bondissait à nouveau, effectuant cette fois un triple Salchow, avec un atterrissage parfait, bras tendus devant et jambe étendue derrière. Ce fut rapidement suivi d’une suite de pas et Yuuri ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise devant la complexité, la façon dont Viktor patinait comme si les mouvements n’étaient rien, comme s’il était né pour ça.

 

Yuuri voulait que cette chorégraphie ne se termine jamais. Il regardait Viktor glisser à travers la glace, tourbillonnant et tournant, enchantant l’ensemble du stade avec sa façon de se mouvoir. Personne ne pouvait détourner le regard. Au loin, Yuuri parvenait à entendre la jubilation de l’annonceur alors que Viktor terminait son dernier saut, un quadruple-double combo qui fit s’exclamer la foule.

 

Yuuri était tout au bord de son siège quand Viktor termina finalement avec une combinaison de pirouettes qui accentuaient chaque ligne de son corps androgyne sous les lumières éblouissantes. Il avait du mal à croire que moins de trois minutes s’étaient écoulées depuis que Viktor avait commencé à patiner. Il avait l’impression que le monde entier avait changé d’axe. Il n’aurait jamais cru avant ça que Viktor pouvait être encore plus incroyable en vrai mais le voir patiner en personne était tellement mieux que de le voir à la télévision. Il pouvait voir parfaitement chaque mouvement de son corps, chaque expression qui animait son visage et Yuuri adorait ça.

 

La foule donnait à Viktor une véritable ovation et Yuuri sauta aussi sur ses pieds, ayant l’impression que son cœur allait exploser. Du coin de l’œil il remarqua ses parents assis près de lui, applaudissant poliment, parfaitement inconscients de la beauté de ce qu’ils venaient de voir. Mais Yuuri s’en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c’était Viktor.

 

Quand les scores furent annoncés, Viktor avait obtenu plus de quatre-vingt dix points et personne ne fut surpris. Viktor accepta les félicitations depuis le Kiss-And-Cry avec un sourire chaleureux pour la caméra, la lueur glaciale disparue de ses yeux comme si elle n’avait jamais été là.

 

Il était magnifique.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cette nuit-là, Yuuri ne put parler de rien d‘autre. Il voyait bien qu’il ennuyait ses parents, même s’ils lui adressaient des sourires encourageants à chaque fois qu’il analysait à nouveau la chorégraphie de Viktor, s’émerveillant de sa façon de sauter, tourner, danser, se déplacer. Il n’y avait rien que Yuuri n’avait pas adoré et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en parler.

Cette nuit-là il parvint à peine à dormir, toujours excité par la journée et la pensée de voir le programme libre de Viktor le lendemain matin. Tournant et virant, Yuuri fit défiler la chorégraphie de Viktor dans sa tête encore et encore, se remémorant parfaitement chaque détail. Il avait hâte de rentrer à Hasetsu et d'essayer de la reproduire, bien qu’il sache qu’il ne pourrait pas le faire de la même façon que Viktor.

 

Mais peut-être qu’un jour…

 

Un jour, se promit-il à nouveau, il patinerait sur la même glace que Viktor. Il s’entraînerait et s’entraînerait encore jusqu’à être assez bon pour se qualifier et ensuite il patinerait si bien que Viktor serait celui incapable de détourner _son_ regard. Un jour…

 

Quand Yuuri s’endormit enfin, il souriait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le soleil se leva tôt le lendemain et Yuuri s’éveilla avec lui, en effervescence. Viktor était en tête, son excellent score pour le programme court de la veille l’ayant propulsé tout en haut du classement. Aucun concurrent n’était proche d’un tel score. S’il réussissait aujourd’hui son programme libre il remporterait l’or et Yuuri serait là pour le voir. Au fond de son cœur il savait que Viktor en était capable. L’autre patineur était loin devant le reste de sa compétition et tout le monde s’attendait à ce qu’il fasse un début en division Sénior brillant à condition qu’il triomphe une dernière fois chez les Juniors.

 

Yuuri croyait en Viktor plus qu’en tout autre chose et il avait hâte qu’on lui prouve qu’il avait raison.

 

Il remarqua à peine les autres patineurs exécuter leurs chorégraphies ce jour-là tandis que la compétition allait de l’avant, trop tendu, ~~en~~ attendant l’évènement principal pour être capable de leur accorder plus qu’une fraction de son attention. Il faisait vaguement attention aux encouragements de la foule et aux scores annoncés à travers les haut-parleurs mais qui n’étaient qu’un bruit de fond derrière les battements de son cœur.

 

Quand Viktor s’avança sur la glace pour la dernière fois Yuuri retint son souffle.

 

A l’inverse du jour précédent, pour son programme libre le patineur plus âgé était vêtu d’un costume noir et moulant, en partie transparent avec des cristaux argentés dispersés sur un côté. Sur l'autre, il y avait une moitié d’un pan de tissu discrètement cousu qui s’évasait lorsque Viktor pivotait, presque comme une jupe. La chevelure argentée était attachée en une longue queue-de-cheval qui flottait derrière lui et Yuuri ne pouvait détacher son regard.

 

Viktor adopta sa posture de départ sur la patinoire, le dos d’une main reposant doucement sur une joue tandis que l’autre était levée vers le ciel, doigts recourbés. La musique démarra, enflant à travers la pièce en une [superbe mélodie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRaMOka3xzo) et Viktor se mit à bouger. Il glissait toujours avec la même grâce presque féminine que la veille mais ses mouvements étaient plus doux et il n’y avait rien de froid dans ses yeux. Au lieu de ça ses yeux étaient chaleureux et emplis d’une émotion que Yuuri ne parvenait pas tout à fait à nommer.

 

Chaque pas, chaque pirouette, chaque saut mettait la foule au bord de son siège, s’exclamant de surprise et criant des encouragements au fur et à mesure que l’histoire se déroulait. Si Yuuri avait pu penser que le programme court de Viktor était incroyable ce n’était rien comparé à son programme libre. Il avait grandement augmenté la difficulté mais c’était la performance artistique qui coupait le souffle.

 

Un quadruple flip, un mouvement que Viktor n’avait jamais essayé auparavant en compétition mit la foule debout et l’espace d’une minute Yuuri paniqua brièvement lorsque son champ de vision fut obstrué. Le public criait à nouveau ses encouragements et il sauta désespérément sur son siège, étirant son cou pour voir au-dessus des têtes devant lui. Quand les encouragements se turent et les personnes se rassirent, Yuuri put simplement voir Viktor, glissant en une élégante spirale à travers la glace avec les yeux clos, ses cheveux flottant derrière lui.

 

Le temps sembla ralentir et Yuuri resta fermement planté sur place, toujours debout sur son siège et regardant au-dessus de la foule à présent assise. Viktor termina sa pirouette, ses paupières papillonnèrent jusqu’à s’ouvrir et l’espace d’une seconde Yuuri fut certain que Viktor le regardait directement. Il pouvait imaginer leurs regards s’accrocher, bleus et bruns, le patineur sur la glace et le garçon là-haut dans les gradins. Mais Viktor se détourna tandis que la musique atteignait son point culminant et le moment fut brisé.

 

Toujours ensorcelé, Yuuri se rassit, sans jamais ôter ses yeux de la patinoire. Sans jamais quitter le patineur des yeux.

 

Finalement, la musique atteint son dernier crescendo et Viktor termina sa chorégraphie avec des pirouettes combinées. Sa demi-jupe s’évasa autour de lui tandis qu’il leva ses bras lors des derniers tours, son visage pointé vers le ciel. Le public éclata dans un tonnerre d’applaudissements et Yuuri fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, criant avec le reste de la foule.

 

La poitrine alourdie par la fatigue qu’il s’autorisait enfin à montrer, Viktor baissa ses bras et fit une profonde révérence à la foule, acceptant les applaudissements avec un sourire serein sur le visage tandis que les félicitations pleuvaient autour de lui. Il resta là encore une minute avant de finalement se rendre sur le côté de la patinoire vers le Kiss-And-Cry pour y attendre ses scores.

 

Après la performance dont ils venaient d’être témoin, il n’y avait aucun doute parmi le public que Viktor avait remporté la victoire mais la foule émit tout de même un cri de surprise quand le score fut annoncé par les haut-parleurs. L’excitation était évidente même dans la voix de l’annonceur tandis qu’il déclarait que le vainqueur du Grand Prix Junior, Viktor Nikiforov, avait terminé en premier avec le score le plus haut que le Grand Prix Junior ait jamais vu de toute son histoire.

 

La foule érupta, folle de joie, et les caméras se tournèrent vers l’endroit où Viktor était assis, souriant avec son entraîneur. Il leva la main pour saluer la foule et les cris du public devinrent soudain assourdissants.

 

Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de penser à ce moment-là que Viktor Nikiforov était la personne la plus formidable du monde.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Il y avait une masse de personnes attendant à l’extérieur de la patinoire à la fin de la journée après que la dernière compétition ait terminé, tous espérant pouvoir apercevoir les patineurs quittant le bâtiment et Yuuri était tout au-devant de la foule. Ses parents attendaient plus loin derrière, n’ayant pas voulu eux aussi forcer leur chemin jusqu’aux barrières. Yuuri s’en fichait de la politesse, cette fois-ci. C’était sa chance, sa vraie chance, de rencontrer Viktor en personne. Un poster était serré dans ses mains moites, une affiche promotionnelle du début de la saison sur lequel Viktor portait le même costume que celui dans lequel il venait de remporter le programme libre, bras tendus dans une grâce immobile tandis qu’il glissait à travers la glace. C’était rapidement devenu l’image préférée de Yuuri et il pria pour que Viktor ait le temps de signer des autographes quand il apparut enfin.

 

L’idée de le voir de près, et peut-être même de lui parler provoqua un frisson chez Yuuri, mi-peur, mi-anticipation. Il eut la force de se calmer, se rappelant que si tout se passait selon ses plans un jour il patinerait sur la même glace que Viktor, comme un égal et pas seulement comme un fan. Il ne serait pas avisé de s’embarrasser maintenant.

 

Tandis que Viktor parcourait la ligne le cœur de Yuuri se mit à battre de plus en plus vite jusqu’au moment où il crut qu’il allait éclater hors de sa poitrine. Bientôt, Viktor se tint à seulement quelques pas de lui et Yuuri put sentir sa poitrine se serrer et ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il regarda frénétiquement vers le sol, tentant de calmer ses mains tremblantes et calmer sa respiration.

 

Il y eut une soudaine accalmie dans le bruit l’entourant et Yuuri leva à nouveau les yeux, bouche béant sous le choc de voir Viktor lui-même se tenant devant lui, un sourcil levé dans l’attente, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

 

Yuuri tenta de parler mais les mots se retrouvèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Paniquant toujours, il tendit sans un mot le poster et un stylo devant lui, rougissant furieusement, une rougeur qui ne fit que s’accentuer lorsque Viktor rit gentiment et prit la photo sans un mot lui aussi, signant avec une décoration.

 

Il rendit le tout à Yuuri et Yuuri, paniquant en son for intérieur et désespéré par l’envie de dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, laissa échapper la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit.

 

“Jevaispatinercommetoiunjour. “ Les mots se culbutèrent dans la précipitation, sa langue s’enroulant sur elle-même vue sa panique. “Et un jour, je veux patiner contre toi aussi ! “.

 

Mort de honte face à ce qui venait de se produire il scella ses lèvres avec un clic et pria pour que la rougeur de ses joues disparaisse. Ce n’était pas exactement de cette façon qu’il imaginait cette première rencontre avec son idole se dérouler, laissant échapper son plus grand rêve dans un moment de panique comme un idiot mais Viktor ne fit que rire, les yeux brillants.

 

“Tu pourrais avoir besoin de perdre un peu de poids avant de pouvoir penser à devenir un patineur свинка, “ dit-il en riant, ébouriffant les cheveux de Yuuri alors qu’il tendait à nouveau le poster vers les mains figées de Yuuri. “Mais je suis impatient de te voir sur une patinoire un jour да ? “

 

Yuuri ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, cette fois pour une toute autre raison. Viktor s’était déjà détourné pour saluer le prochain fan avec le même sourire facile et ne vit donc pas les larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux de Yuuri, qui essayait de toutes ses forces de les retenir, ni la façon dont ses mains se crispaient autour du poster fraîchement signé, le froissant dans leur petite étreinte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Les parents de Yuuri s’étaient inquiétés quand il s’était frayé son chemin à travers la foule pour les rejoindre, les yeux encore brillants de larmes mais Yuuri refusa catégoriquement d’expliquer ce qui s’était passé, s’asseyant sans un mot durant tout le trajet de retour. Il savait qu’il inquiétait ses parents mais il ne pouvait se convaincre à leur expliquer la situation. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre et il ne voulait pas qu’on se moque encore plus de lui ce jour-là. Il n’y avait qu’une personne à qui il voulait vraiment parler ce jour-là et elle était à des années-lumière, au loin à Hasetsu.

 

Quand ils furent enfin de retour chez eux la première chose que fit Yuuri fut de se rendre au Ice Castle où il savait que Yuko l’attendait. Comme il fallait s’y attendre elle était là quand il arriva, pratiquement sautillante d’excitation en attendant d’en entendre plus sur ses souvenirs de la finale. Elle se figea cependant lorsqu’elle vit son expression et, après un instant, l’attrapa par le poignet et l’entraîna jusqu’à une pièce déserte de la patinoire et l’assit sur l’un des bancs, son expression sérieuse.

 

“Que s’est-il passé Yuuri ? “ s’enquit-elle, préoccupée. “Viktor a gagné. Il a battu le record du monde ! Je pensais que tu serais heureux ? “

 

Yuuri leva les yeux vers son visage et put sentir ses lèvres trembler à nouveau, ses yeux piquer tandis qu’il retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de venir à nouveau.

 

“Il n’a pas cru que j’étais un patineur, Yuko. “ dit-il d’une voix étouffée, en sentant la première traînée mouillée se former le long de sa joue. “Je lui ai dit que j’allais patiner aux compétitions avec lui un jour et il m’a traité de gros et m’a dit que si je voulais être un patineur un jour devais d’abord perdre du poids. “

 

Une autre larme s’échappa de son œil et vint rejoindre la première, formant une trainee humide sur sa joue. L’insulte l’avait marqué au fer rouge et tout ce que Yuuri parvenait à entendre étaient les voix des autres patineurs de l’Ice Castle, Takeshi le poussant et le traitant de gros, et tous riant et piquant son estomac de leurs doigts tandis qu’il tentait de se changer sous ses vêtements. Il savait qu’il était un enfant potelé, il gagnait facilement du poids et il n’avait pas encore eu sa poussée de croissance mais le fait que Viktor, son idole Viktor qu’il admirait depuis tant d’années, le rejette de cette façon le blessait plus durement que n’importe quel autre patineur d’Ice Castle pourrait jamais le faire.

 

Viktor n’avait peut-être pas cru qu’il était réellement un patineur, mais Yuuri en était un, jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Son amour pour le sport renforcé par des heures de pratique, il était allé à toutes les compétitions locales qu’il pouvait essayer de gagner et devenir assez bon pour participer aux compétitions des juniors quand il aurait enfin atteint l’âge. Le patinage était toute sa vie, il vivait pratiquement au Ice Castle. Il avait travaillé si dur, déterminé à patiner un jour avec Viktor lui-même et il se retrouvait avec ce patineur qui ne lui accordait pas même un regard, ne voyant en lui qu’un fan stupide, un petit garçon rondouillet qui ne pourrait jamais participer aux compétitions avec ceux de sa stature.

 

“Oh Yuuri non, c’est affreux !“ s’exclama Yuko en le prenant dans ses bras. Nouant ses doigts dans le dos de son t-shirt il s’accrocha à elle et laissa les larmes couler, reniflant dans le tissu sous son nez avec gratitude. Au moins Yuko comprenait, d’une façon que ses parents ne pourraient jamais. Elle savait à quel point Viktor avait été important pour lui, tous les efforts que Yuuri avait fournis pour devenir comme lui.

 

Yuuri se laissa pleurer contre l’épaule de Yuko et jura de ne plus jamais se soucier de Viktor Nikiforov.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cette nuit-là, Yuuri arracha tous les posters de sa chambre. Il le fit violemment, les tirant de son mur, sans se soucier de leur état quand ils se déchirèrent entre ses mains. Il y avait une satisfaction vicieuse à écraser chaque morceau de papier fichu, les jeter et regarder chaque morceau de Viktor disparaître pour toujours. Quand il en eut enfin fini ses murs se trouvèrent nus pour la première fois depuis des années, décorés uniquement pas les derniers fragments de papier qui s’accrochaient malgré le carnage.

 

Yuuri se laissa tomber sur son lit, décidant de gérer le reste du bordel le lendemain matin. Pour le moment il voulait simplement penser, ce qui était facilité par le fait que le visage de Viktor n’était plus en train de le regarder de haut depuis chaque recoin de sa chambre, à se moquer de lui.

 

Fermant les yeux, Yuuri enfouit avec colère sa tête dans son coussin, essayant de bloquer les pensées de Viktor et son visage riant, la façon dont Viktor s’était mis à rire tant il ne croyait pas que quelqu’un comme Yuuri pouvait devenir un patineur comme lui.

 

“ _Je lui montrerai_.“ jura Yuuri, les mains toujours crispées sur son oreiller. “ _Je ne veux plus être comme lui. Je veux être meilleur. Je le battrai à son propre jeu et il ne se moquera plus de moi_.“

 

Et c’est avec cette pensée qu’il dériva enfin vers le sommeil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur 
> 
> Et c’est parti !
> 
> Je voulais juste préciser que Viktor n’est pas délibérément cruel ou délibérément malpoli. Il a été prouvé de façon officielle qu’il est quelqu’un de très franc et très honnête, ce qui était probablement encore pire lorsqu’il était jeune. Tout comme dans la version officielle où il a pris Yuuri pour un fan après la final du GPF ( _ndlt : personnellement je ne suis pas très d’accord avec cette théorie_ ), dans cet AU il se comporte de la même façon, supposant que Yuuri est un fan qui l’admire et voulait débuter le patinage artistique et il lui a donc donné ce qu’il pensait être un authentique conseil qui lui serait utile. Il n’a pas réalisé que Yuuri était 1) déjà un patineur plutôt bon 2) très sensible lorsqu’il s’agit de son poids.
> 
> Et ainsi débute la plus grande rivalité de leurs deux carrières !
> 
> Cette histoire les suivra tout au long des années tandis que leurs carrières et leur relation progressent. Il y aura des chapitres explicites plus tard bien que rien ne se passe tant que les deux personnages ne seront pas largement majeurs.
> 
> J’espère que ça vous a plu ! N’hésitez pas à laisser des Kudos ( _Ndlt : sur la fic originale ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484/chapters/20055247_ ) et des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.
> 
> Rey xx
> 
>  **Traductions depuis le Russe**  
>  свинка - Little Piggy – Porcelet/petit cochon  
> да – yes – oui
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice
> 
> Merci à tous d’avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! Je suis très contente de pouvoir vous présenter la fanfic qui a fait tant de bruit chez les fans de YOI !
> 
> C’est mon premier gros travail de traduction sur une fanfic et j’ai choisi celle-ci car je trouve qu’elle a un excellent potentiel et que je veux participer à ce qu’elle soit beaucoup, beaucoup lue et beaucoup, beaucoup appréciée. Si vous pouvez prendre le temps d’aller saluer et déposer des kudos pour Reiya sur la fic originale dont vous avez le lien au-dessus ou directement sur son tumblr (http://kazliin.tumblr.com/), ce serait vraiment formidable parce qu’elle en mérite des camions ! J’espère vraiment lui avoir fait justice.
> 
> Pour ceux qui n’ont pas tenté leur chance avec la version anglaise, laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez signé pour un sacré voyage ! Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous l’appréciez tout autant que les lecteurs anglophones. Si cela vous est possible n’hésitez pas à lancer les musiques pendant la lecture elles sont vraiment étudiées et placées pour l’ambiance !
> 
> Les mises à jour ne pourront pas être régulières parce que cette fanfic est un MONSTRE en longueur et que, hélas, j’ai un travail. Je profite de mes vacances pour m’avancer le plus possible et stocker quelques chapitres en avance pour les jours de disette.
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des kudos si ce travail vous a plu, si vous voulez discuter, si vous avez des questions … Inutile de vous dire que ça ne peut que me motiver pour la suite ! 
> 
> _Kiss-And-Cry_ : il s’agit de l’espace où les patineurs vont s’asseoir (souvent avec leur entraîneur) pour attendre les résultats. L’expression est employée en anglais un peu partout et n’est donc pas exactement traduisible même si on pourrait littéralement dire ‘S’embrasser-et-pleurer’ puisque, bon, c’est effectivement où les patineurs s’embrassent beaucoup et pleurent beaucoup.
> 
>  **Musiques utilisées**  
>  Viktor, programme court - Winter Music Instrumental January by Derek & Brandon Fiechter  
> Viktor, programme libre - O Mio Babbino Caro - Sung by Renee Fleming


	2. Memories You Bury Or Live By (Des souvenirs qu’on enterre ou qu’on respecte)

**La star montante russe Viktor Nikiforov devrait effectuer des débuts spectaculaire chez les Seniors**

 

Par Jaime Miller

 

Le patineur russe Viktor Nikiforov a épaté le monde du patinage lors de la dernière saison en gagnant le Grand Prix Junior avec un score stupéfiant de 258.47 points au total et battant le record du monde du plus haut score jamais atteint lors d’un Grand Prix Junior. Il a ensuite fait suivre cette victoire d’une autre médaille d’or à l’occasion des Championnats du Monde Juniors, confirmant ainsi son titre de patineur le plus décoré de l’histoire. Nikiforov, aujourd’hui âgé de 16 ans, devrait faire ses débuts dans la division des Seniors dès la prochaine saison, en commençant par le Grand Prix en Août de cette année. Tandis que son entraînement et ses chorégraphies sont gardées secrètes par la FFKKR et l’entraîneur de Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman, la rumeur dit que Nikiforov lui-même aurait chorégraphié son programme libre, une tentative ambitieuse pour un patineur aussi jeune.

 

Nikiforov a déjà été décrit par son entraîneur comme ‘têtu’ et ‘désobéissant’ mais il est bien perçu parmi ses pairs et plus généralement dans le monde du patinage où il est plutôt vu comme un jeune patineur charmant et sûr de lui dont les yeux sont fermement fixés sur l’or. Il est rarement vu hors de St Pétersbourg où il s’entraîne sous la direction de son coach avec les autres patineurs Russes participant dans les compétitions en individuels ou en couples. Ce n’est pas surprenant  si l’on considère la pression à laquelle il est actuellement soumis, et que ce début chez les seniors marquera le commencement de sa carrière.

 

 Dû à son précédent parcours, il y a fort à parier que Nikiforov ne décevra pas ses fans lors de la prochaine saison, ses débuts chez les seniors étant parmi ceux les plus attendus de toute l’histoire du patinage. Nikiforov est connu pour dépasser les attentes encore et toujours, avec des chorégraphies toujours plus complexes et aux thèmes variés et émotionnels. Dans une interview récente pour un journal russe, il a assuré être ‘confiant’ en ses chorégraphies pour la prochaine saison et a exprimé l’espoir qu’il serait capable de surprendre le public avec quelque chose de nouveau et d’inattendu. Avec cette star montante dans les compétiteurs, une chose est sûre. Ce sera une sacrée saison.

  

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé après une nouvelle longue journée d’entraînement. Ces jours-ci il était presque continuellement fatigué, une fatigue qui le drainait jusqu’à l’os, tout aussi épuisante que satisfaisante. Entre les leçons privées avec l’entraîneur de la patinoire locale, les cours de ballet avec Minako, son amie, professeur de ballet et fan de patinage artistique, et continuer à faire tous ses travaux d’école, il rentrait chaque soir avec pour seule envie celle de manger et dormir comme un loir.

 

Réussir à tout mener de front était difficile mais il était déterminé. Il n’y avait pas de meilleure sensation que de finalement réussir un nouveau saut ou exécuter une nouvelle chorégraphie parfaitement et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à ces résultats sans entraînement, peu importe à quel point il s’en trouvait épuisé.

 

De l’autre côté de la porte se fit alors entendre un misérable gémissement et un bruit de grattage et Yuuri sourit, fatigué, se traînant hors du lit pour aller ouvrir.

 

Vicchan bondit à l’intérieur, cognant dans le dos de Yuuri alors qu’il sautait sur son maître et recouvrait son visage de léchouilles enthousiastes. Yuuri se mit à rire, poussant à bas le chien avant de s’affaler à nouveau sur son lit et laisser Vicchan se blottir contre lui, un bras simplement posé contre le flanc chaud de l’animal. Vicchan haleta gaiement et Yuuri enfourna son visage dans la douce fourrure avec un sourire, content de simplement pouvoir câliner son compagnon adoré.

 

 Vicchan avait beaucoup grandi depuis son arrivée dans la famille Katsuki presque deux ans plus tôt mais il était toujours aussi excitable qu’un chiot et férocement loyal et affectueux à l’égard de son maître. Yuuri l’aimait plus que tout. Vicchan était toujours là pour lui, le laissant pleurer dans sa fourrure quand Yuuri était au plus bas, l’encourageant avec d’affectueuses léchouilles et se pelotonnant contre lui, et partageant le bonheur de son maître quand Yuuri avait fait quelque chose dont il était particulièrement fier, son enthousiasme multipliant celui de Yuuri par dix. Heureusement, il était à même d’aider Yuuri dans ce nouveau et éreintant programme d’entraînement et avait insisté pour faire sa part, bondissant le long de la plage aux côtés de son maître lorsque Yuuri effectuait son jogging quotidien, déterminé à atteindre son meilleur physique et à être plus rapide, et à être _meilleur_.

 

 Vicchan était parfait, la seule chose qui n’allait pas chez lui était son nom, chose pour laquelle Yuuri ne pouvait que porter le blâme. Quel genre d’idiot nommait son chien d’après une personne, après tout ? Vicchan était bien meilleur que son homonyme mais peu importe à quel point Yuuri avait essayé durant l’année passée, Vicchan refusait de répondre à un autre nom. Plusieurs tentatives avaient été réalisées dans les mois ayant suivi la désastreuse finale du Grand Prix Junior mais en fin de compte Yuuri avait abandonné, se résignant à ce nom qui resterait permanent. Il se disait qu’il s’en fichait, bien que cette résolution ait sonné creux même au sein de son propre esprit. Vicchan ne ressemblait de toutes façons pas tellement à Viktor, n’est-ce pas ?

 

 Yuuri gratta l’arrière des oreilles du chien sans y faire attention, repensant à sa journée d’entrainement dont il n’était qu’à moitié satisfait. Plus tôt ce matin-là il était tombé sur Yuko à l’Ice Castle après l’une de ses leçons privées, encore douloureux d’être tombé plusieurs fois quand il ratait l’un de ses sauts que son professeur tentait de lui apprendre. Le repérant depuis l’autre côté de la patinoire, elle l’avait acculé dans les vestiaires aussitôt qu’il avait terminé et lui avait fait promettre de la retrouver plus tard cette semaine-là pour regarder ensemble la finale du Grand Prix. En voyant l’air hésitant de Yuuri elle avait fait la moue et s’était plainte de ne plus le voir ces derniers temps, ce que Yuuri pouvait difficilement nier. Entre l’entraînement, les exercices et le travail il avait à peine le temps de dormir, encore moins celui de passer du temps avec le peu d’amis qu’il avait.

 

 Il avait failli refuser, ses derniers souvenirs de finale du Grand Prix encore amers mais il n’en eut pas le cœur. Regarder la finale du Grand Prix avec Yuko était une tradition, il adorait ça et ne voyait pas pourquoi un stupide patineur devrait ruiner ce moment.

 

 Tandis qu’il rêvassait ses mains étaient retombées, inertes, sur le dos de Vicchan et le chien pleurnichait de ce manque d’attention. Laissant échapper un bref rire au regard lugubre de Vicchan Yuuri gratta à nouveau derrière ses oreilles, son regard dérivant lentement autour de sa chambre. Finalement, ses yeux atterrirent sur le seul poster qui se démarquait encore des murs blancs, toujours aussi nus que lorsqu’il les avait laissés en revenant à Hasetsu après le dernier Grand Prix Junior. Des yeux bleus-verts perçants l’observaient depuis le papier glacé, le visage pâle figé en une sereine et gracieuse expression.

 

 C’était un poster de Viktor, celui que Yuuri avait emporté pour rencontrer celui qui était alors son idole l’an passé. La signature convolutée de Viktor toujours présente sur la partie basse de la photo, légèrement effacée mais toujours clairement lisible malgré le temps qui s’était écoulé.

 

 Si ses parents ou sa sœur s’étaient demandé pourquoi seul ce poster subsistait après que tous les autres aient été retrouvés arrachés et jetés, ils ne lui avaient jamais posé la question et Yuuri leur en était reconnaissant. Il aurait très probablement eu du mal à leur expliquer qu’il conservait ce poster comme un rappel, une motivation qui était radicalement opposée à celle qu’il avait eue jusqu’à présent. Auparavant, il avait recouvert ses murs de posters de Viktor pour se rappeler à quel point l’autre patineur était fantastique, à quel point il était beau quand il glissait sur la glace, à quel point Yuuri voulait patiner à ses côtés un jour.

 

 A présent, le seul poster restant lui rappelait à quel point il haïssait Viktor, avec son stupide sourire et sa stupide attitude insouciante, et son stupide, stupide talent que Yuuri ne pouvait ignorer peu importe à quel point il n’aimait pas l’autre garçon. C’était un rappel de ce qui s’était passé et une motivation tout à la fois. Le visage de Viktor le toisait chaque nuit, se moquant de lui, lui faisant comprendre à l’aide de son regard bleu et froid qu’il ne serait jamais à la hauteur du parfait Viktor Nikiforov et chaque nuit Yuuri se rappelait sa promesse, se rappelait exactement pourquoi il patinait jour après jour.

 

 Auparavant, il patinait pour se comparer un jour à Viktor. A présent, il patinait pour le surpasser.

 

 A chaque douloureuse session d’entraînement, chaque pénible leçon de danse, chaque misérable footing matinal, Yuuri pouvait se concentrer sur cette image et aller au-delà de ses limites pour continuer encore et encore. Il deviendrait un meilleur patineur, meilleur que ce qu’il avait jamais rêvé pouvoir être. Il entrerait chez les Juniors, puis les Seniors et un jour il battrait Viktor équitablement sur la glace et prouverait exactement ce qu’il valait. Il se l’était promis après la dernière Finale et c’était à présent une promesse qu’il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Plus tard cette semaine-là Yuuri se retrouva au Ice Castle avec Yuko, blottis ensemble devant la télévision comme chaque année, les couleurs éclatantes de la finale du Grand Prix sur l’écran. C’était agréable, pensa Yuuri, le côté normal d’une routine, la présence rassurante de Yuko près de lui. Regarder la finale du Grand Prix tous les deux  était une longue tradition qu’ils honoraient et malgré tout ce qui avait changé récemment dans sa vie il était heureux que certaines choses soient restées les mêmes.

 

 Yuko avait été formidable durant cette année séparant les deux Grand Prix. Malgré son support infaillible pour son patinage, sa famille ne le comprenait pas de la façon dont Yuko pouvait le comprendre. Elle était là pour l’encourager à chaque entraînement, elle restait avec lui pendant des heures quand il répétait les sauts et les pirouettes encore et encore jusqu’à ce que ses pieds soient meurtris et qu’ils les exécute parfaitement. Elle comprenait son amour de la glace et son désir de patiner d’une façon que sa famille ne pourrait jamais. Il savait sans aucun doute qu’il était chanceux d’avoir une amie comme elle.

 

 “C’est vraiment dommage que tu aies été trop jeune pour te qualifier cette année.“  S’exclama Yuko alors que le patineur sur l’écran ratait son atterrissage après un triple axel, sa lame penchant  trop sur le côté droit le faisant s’écraser contre la glace, une expression de douleur  sur le visage. “Tu pourrais facilement battre certains de ces gars.“

 

 Rougissant légèrement suite à ce compliment, Yuuri haussa simplement les épaules. Il était bon mais il n’était pas spectaculaire. Pas encore. Il avait encore du chemin à faire s’il voulait devenir un rival pour Viktor, le programme d’entraînement intense auquel il se soumettait n’étant qu’un début.

 

 Plus jeune que la limite d’âge pour le Grand Prix Junior de seulement quelques mois, il avait manqué sa chance de se qualifier chez les juniors cette année mais il était déterminé à faire partie des compétiteurs l’an prochain. Viktor ne patinait plus chez les juniors mais Yuuri devait en passer par là s’il voulait s’améliorer suffisamment pour rivaliser avec Viktor quand il entrerait finalement à son tour chez les seniors.

 

 Le patineur sur l’écran termina son programme et tourna sa tête vers le public, la sueur coulant sur son visage mais ses yeux illuminés par l’euphorie malgré les erreurs qu’il avait commises. Le regard happé par cette vision, Yuuri se focalisa sur l’écran et se demanda ce qu’il ressentirait en étant sur la glace devant tant de monde, et sous leurs encouragements. C’était un rêve mais loin d’être impossible. Il avait travaillé si dur cette année, il serait capable d’entrer dans la compétition l’an prochain si seulement il essayait de toutes ses forces.

 

 L’an prochain ce serait lui sur l’écran. Lui sur la glace, se délectant des encouragements du public. Il devait y parvenir, il n’avait pas le choix.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Après la fin des programmes courts des Juniors la télévision commença à diffuser les images de la division senior où les derniers six compétiteurs terminaient leur échauffement de six minutes sur la glace. Résolument, Yuuri se força à ne pas faire attention à la silhouette aux cheveux argentés qui tournait gracieusement sur les bords extérieurs de la patinoire. Il renforça sa résolution intérieure, il était là pour apprécier le patinage et rien d’autre.

 

 Sa résolution tint tout au long des deux premières chorégraphies, Yuko et lui manifestant leur surprise et encourageant l'écran tandis que les patineurs exécutaient des sauts et des pirouettes particulièrement spectaculaires, mais elle s’écroula à l’instant où la familière chevelure argentée s’avança sur la glace. Malgré le changement radical qui s’était produit dans ses émotions depuis l’an passé, Yuuri ne pouvait nier que Viktor était toujours capable de capturer l’attention de toute la pièce sans aucun effort.

 

Sa chevelure argentée était toujours aussi longue, cette fois tressée à la mode elfique sur les côtés de son crâne. Depuis l’an dernier les pommettes de Viktor s’étaient affûtées et son visage avait en grande partie perdue ses rondeurs enfantines mais il était toujours aussi beau, pâle et froid et parfait sur la glace lorsqu’il patinait.

 

Yuuri sentit Yuko lui donner un petit coup et réalisa qu’il regardait la télévision bien trop intensément, le nez pratiquement collé à l’écran. Embarrassé, il se recula abruptement et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, essayant désespérément d’ignorer les ricanements de Yuko en arrière-plan.

 Le patineur russe prit place au centre de la patinoire, les deux mains croisées sur sa poitrine et les yeux levés au ciel. Un soudain silence s’empara du public tandis qu’il patientait, parfaitement immobile dans le soudain silence de l’arène.

 

 Aux premières notes de la [chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcVAcnyF7Vc) il entama des mouvements fluides, étendant gracieusement un bras devant lui ~~, tendu~~  vers la foule. Au contraire de l’an passé, la musique choisie pour le programme court de cette année était délicate, presque mélancolique, les douces notes de piano correspondant parfaitement aux mouvements de Viktor glissant  à travers la glace, des gestes doux et tristes et profondément ensorcelants.

 

 Yuuri avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait Viktor lorsqu’il patinait, comme si rien n’importait plus que ce moment-là, la musique qui l’entourait et la façon dont son corps se mouvait sur la glace.

 

 Le premier saut du programme fut accueilli avec les acclamations et les sifflements du public alors que Viktor réalisait un atterrissage parfait, les lames coupant à travers la glace sans la moindre hésitation, et il le fit rapidement suivre d’une pirouette arrière, un bras tendu en l’air et ramenant l’autre pour le poser délicatement contre sa joue tandis qu’il se penchait en arrière en pivotant sur lui-même.

 

 La foule était captivée et Yuuri pouvait entendre le commentateur complimenter la prouesse artistique de ce patinage avec un ton légèrement abasourdi, mentionnant à peine les éléments techniques. Yuuri était soumis à la pire des dichotomies, sa volonté de profiter de la beauté de la chorégraphie en conflit avec sa haine pour _celui_ justement en train de l'exécuter.

 

 Avec une transition gracile à la fin d’une autre pirouette, Viktor se mit à glisser en diagonale à travers la glace, se préparant pour un autre saut. Ayant atteint la vitesse nécessaire il prit appui sur l’extérieur de sa lame, se propulsant dans un quadruple Lutz, un saut réputé difficile et la foule cria à nouveau son approbation.

 

Yuuri remarqua l’erreur commise une fraction de seconde avant que l’accident ne se produise, la façon dont le patin de Viktor heurta la glace dans un mauvais angle, ruinant l’élégance du saut quand il trébucha, posant une main sur la glace pour conserver son équilibre. Un grognement désapprobateur retentit dans les gradins mais Viktor poursuivit sans inquiétude, passant rapidement de l’atterrissage imparfait à une suite de pas, patinant sinueusement avec une grâce imperturbable. Le saut raté ne semblait pas du tout l’affecter, quand bien même Yuuri aurait juré avoir vu l’espace d’une seconde une expression furtive de déception dans les yeux de Viktor. Si furtive qu’elle disparut en une fraction de seconde, si brève que Yuuri aurait presque pu croire l’avoir imaginée.

 

 Personne d’autre dans le public ne semblait l’avoir remarqué, l’ensemble du stade entièrement captivé par Viktor dès le premier instant où il avait commencé à bouger depuis sa pose de départ jusqu’au moment où les tristes notes retentirent depuis les haut-parleurs. Quand la mélodie finit enfin par s’éteindre, laissant Viktor seul sur la patinoire avec une main sur son cœur et l’autre élégamment tendue vers les juges, le public éclata dans un tonnerre d’applaudissements, un déluge de fleurs et autres gages d’admiration pleuvant sur le patineur depuis les gradins. Yuko éclata en couinements et cris de plaisir avant de s’interrompre brusquement et lancer un regard coupable à Yuuri.

 

 Mais Yuuri n’avait même pas remarqué son débordement. Il était trop appliqué à regarder l’écran et le visage souriant et lumineux en gros plan.

 

 ‘ _Il est bon_ ’ pensa Yuuri, avec un respect forcé pour la performance du Russe.  ‘ _Encore meilleur que l’an dernier. Mais un jour, je le surpasserai._ ’

 

 Il était peut-être trop jeune pour se qualifier chez les Juniors cette année mais à la prochaine saison les choses changeraient. Il était assez bon pour entrer dans le Grand Prix Junior, il le savait. A partir de là, il aurait à escalader le classement. Il avait encore tant à apprendre, il avait besoin de faire tellement plus  mais Yuuri croyait fermement qu’il y parviendrait un jour. Il s’était promis qu’il vaincrait Viktor et prouverait sa valeur et il ne romprait cette promesse pour rien au monde.

 

Le Grand Prix Junior de la prochaine saison verrait ses premiers pas, le début d’une route qui le conduirait un jour à la division senior, et Viktor. Il savait que ça lui prendrait des années mais il savait aussi que lorsqu’il y parviendrait, quand il se tiendrait sur le podium avec une médaille d’or brillante et baisserait les yeux sur le visage stupide et incrédule de Viktor, la victoire n’en serait que plus douce.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Le patineur russe Viktor Nikiforov emporte la médaille d’argent dans une spectaculaire finale du Grand Prix**

 

Viktor Nikiforov, la future star du patinage artistique en Russie, a fait un remarquable début cette saison, fracassant tout sur son passage lors des compétitions et remportant une impressionnante médaille d’argent pour sa toute première finale du Grand Prix.

 

Lire la suite de l’article Ici

 

 

Commentaires · Trier par **Le plus récent**

 StanCX3 · il y a 3mn

                Un impressionnant début de carrière chez les seniors

 Michelle96 · Il y a 5mn

                Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il n’ait manqué l’or que de quelques points !

 Sk8fan59 · Il y a 6min

                Ce gamin sera capable de grandes choses, c’est sûr

 Elliotnosausage · Il y a 8mn

                C’est dur à croire qu’il n’a que 16 ans si on considère la façon dont il patine ! Imaginez ce dont il sera capable quand il sera plus vieux

 Marcielovesskating · Il y a 10mn

                Si ce gamin ne finit pas sa carrière avec une pièce remplie de médaille d’or je boufferai mes patins et vous pouvez m’y obliger

 Danny27 · Il y a 11mn

                J’ai hâte de le voir aux championnats du Monde en mars

 \+ Voir plus de commentaires

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Ce chapitre était un peu un bouche-trou pour explorer comment les évènements du chapitre précédent ont pu changer la vision de Yuuri quant au patinage et aussi pour donner une petite idée des débuts de Viktor chez les seniors et comment le monde dans son ensemble le perçoit. Au prochain chapitre il y aura le Grand Prix Junior de Yuuri ! [….]
> 
> Comme mentionné dans les tags, cette histoire va être longue donc installez-vous confortablement ! J’ai le squelette complet de cette fic et je sais exactement où je vais donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l’abandonnerai pas !
> 
> […]
> 
> Et enfin un grand merci à The_Last_American_Virgin pour ses corrections à propos du Russe employé dans le chapitre précédent.
> 
> A bientôt !
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Les parties coupées des commentaires de Reiya (marquées **[…]** ) sont simplement des commentaires sur les dates de mise à jour, les remerciements aux commentaires, kudos et soutien etc. Je ne traduirai que les éléments apportant une lumière sur le contenu de l’histoire (je suis sûre que vous êtes d’accord sur le fait que j’emploie mon temps à plutôt traduire la VERITABLE histoire de toutes façons ^^).
> 
> J’ai été amenée à faire des « choix artistiques » concernant la traduction, et je privilégie le ton et le sens général plutôt que la traduction la plus littérale des expressions. Si vous avez lu la version originale et avez des questions à ce sujet, n’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !
> 
> Tumblr de Reiya pour la couvrir d’amour et de câlins : http://kazliin.tumblr.com/
> 
>  **Musique du chapitre :**  
>  Viktor, programme court - Francis - Cœur de Pirate
> 
> Merci d’avoir pris le temps de lire et j’espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !  
> N.


	3. Who are we (to turn each other’s head) (Qui sommes-nous –pour nous faire tourner la tête l’un et l’autre)

L’année suivante passa à toute vitesse, emplie d’entraînements et de danse et d’entraînements et d’exercices à la salle et encore plus d’entraînements. Yuuri dépassa encore plus ses limites. Il avait enfin atteint la limite d’âge lui permettant de se qualifier pour les compétitions internationales et c’est avec une détermination renforcée qu’il se jeta dans les compétitions qualificatives, patinant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses parents et sa sœur vinrent à chacune d’elles, l’encourageant fièrement depuis les côtés et son entraîneur, un homme strict nommé Hiroki Tanaka qui avait pris sa retraite il y a quelques années à Hasetsu pour enseigner le patinage, l’observant avec satisfaction lorsqu’il réussit l’un des sauts sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis deux ans.

 

Son dur labeur portait enfin ses fruits, Yuuri vola à travers les compétitions qualificatives et avant qu’il ne puisse s’en rendre compte il était assis dans un avion en direction de la France pour son tout premier évènement du Grand Prix Junior.

 

On avait dit à Yuuri que la France était l’un des plus beaux pays au monde mais il n’en remarqua presque rien à partir du moment où l’avion toucha le sol jusqu’au moment où la sonnerie annonça le début de la compétition. C’était son premier Grand Prix Junior et il était terrifié. Des raisons financières avaient forcé sa famille à rester au Japon plutôt que de venir avec lui et quand bien même ils avaient promis de le regarder depuis Hasetsu ce n’était pas la même chose sans eux. Ses parents lui manquaient, Mari lui manquais, Yuko qui était probablement terrée à l’Ice Castle en ce moment lui manquait. Vicchan lui manquait particulièrement et il aurait tant voulu avoir été autorisé à emmener son chien avec lui, pour le réconfort au moins. Il n’avait pu emmener que son entraîneur et même si Tanaka lui fournissait un soutien bourru ils n’étaient pas proches et ce n’était pas pareil.

 

Tout ça semblait irréel aux yeux de Yuuri et c’est probablement ce sentiment d’être dissocié qui lui permit de traverser ce premier évènement. Les crises de nerfs qui l’atteignaient habituellement ne se manifestaient pas simplement parce qu’il s’attendait à se réveiller à tout moment et découvrir que tout ceci n’était qu’un rêve. Dieu sait qu’il avait souvent rêvé d’enfin parvenir au Grand Prix Junior ces deux dernières années. Que ce soit effectivement devenu une réalité était un sentiment étrange et plus que déconcertant.

 

A la grande surprise et au grand plaisir de Yuuri il se plaça troisième dans sa première compétition ce qui lui laissait une réelle chance de parvenir à la finale s’il pouvait obtenir une bonne place au second évènement.

 

La compétition suivante se déroulait en Russie et Yuuri dut se forcer à ne pas être distrait par des pensées vagabondes sur ce que ce pays représentait exactement pour lui. Dès qu’il entendait les sons cinglants de la langue Russe des bouches autour de lui il ne parvenait qu’à penser à la façon dont Viktor l’avait appelé _‘свинья’_ et à la brûlure dans sa poitrine et ses yeux. Viktor gagnait toujours les cœurs et les médailles à Skate Canada mais pour Yuuri il était tout aussi présent ici.

 

Lorsque Yuuri fit son premier pas sur la glace russe il put voir Viktor dans chaque visage de la foule, dans chaque mot prononcé. Il était terrifié mais étrangement cette illusion l’aidait. Tous ceux qui l’observaient en ce moment étaient Viktor et Yuuri patina pour lui montrer qu’il avait tort, pour montrer à tous ceux qui avaient pensé qu’il n’en était pas capable, qui avaient douté de lui, qu’ils avaient tort. Plus concentré que jamais, il sauta et glissa sur la glace, ne trébuchant que légèrement lors de certains atterrissages.

 

Malgré tout il était toujours l’un des plus jeunes patineurs et certains des autres patineurs, plus âgés effectuaient déjà des quadruples, quelque chose que Yuuri n’avait pas encore maîtrisé. Les juges étaient durs et il perdit des points sur son score technique mais à son grand soulagement son score artistique était élevé et lui permit de légèrement dépasser le patineur Tchèque qui patinait pour sa dernière saison et conquérir la troisième place.

 

Dans le chaos du moment il parvenait à peine à penser et moins encore comprendre ce que ça signifiait pour lui mais après avoir accepté sa médaille, l’air légèrement confus, Tanaka l’avait pris à part avec un sourire et fait un geste à l’intention des tableaux de score où les résultats combinés de tous les patineurs de la compétition apparaissaient, les six meilleurs surlignés au sommet.

 

Le nom de Yuuri y était. Il allait participer à la finale.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Avant de prendre l’avion pour l’Italie, Yuuri rentra à Hasetsu pour voir sa famille. Sa mère l’avait pris dans ses bras aussitôt qu’il eut franchi le seuil, son père lui avait adressé un sourire fier et donné une tape dans le dos et sa sœur avait affectueusement ébouriffé ses cheveux. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas exactement comment fonctionnait le sport ni ce que représentait vraiment pour lui une place à la finale du Grand Prix Junior mais Yuuri était éternellement reconnaissant pour leur soutien quoiqu’il en soit. Ils ne viendraient pas avec lui et il profita de leur attention aussi longtemps qu’il put, déterminé à les rendre fiers.

 

Vicchan l’accueillit avec excitation dès qu’il mit un pied dans sa chambre, bondissant jusqu’à son maître et couvrant son visage de léchouilles enjouées. Riant, Yuuri le laissa faire, enfouissant ses mains dans la chaude fourrure du caniche. D’une certaine façon Vicchan lui avait terriblement manqué et son voyage pour le Grand Prix avait été la plus longue séparation qu’ils avaient jamais connue.

 

Ils avaient tous tant manqué à Yuuri et même s’il appréciait beaucoup de participer au Grand Prix, c’était agréable d’être à la maison même pour une courte période.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bien trop tôt, son temps au Japon toucha à son terme et il se retrouva à nouveau dans un avion à destination de l’Italie où la finale du Grand Prix Junior se déroulait. Tanaka et lui s’y étaient rendus une semaine en avance pour laisser à Yuuri suffisamment de temps pour s’entraîner et se sentir à l’aise dans la ville. Malheureusement, cela sembla avoir l’effet inverse et Yuuri se retrouva en permanence au bord des nerfs. Dans les compétitions qualificatives son anxiété avait été suspicieusement absente mais avec la finale qui se rapprochait elles refirent leur apparition de plein fouet, tordant ses tripes et le rendant presque physiquement malade.

 

Il tenta de s’entraîner pour se calmer, de se perdre sur la glace comme il en avait l’habitude à l’Ice Castle à Hasetsu mais il n’y parvint pas. Patiner, qui avait toujours été un refuge qui le protégeait du monde extérieur était devenu une source d’anxiété et tandis que le jour de la finale se rapprochait, le stress commençait à le dévorer de l’intérieur.

 

Finalement, après une séance d’entraînement désastreuse la veille du programme court, pendant laquelle Yuuri avait raté tous ses sauts et était tombé tant de fois que le docteur qui surveillait l’arène avait dû venir vérifier qu’il n’avait pas de commotion, Tanaka lui ordonna de remballer ses affaires et de faire une pause. Yuuri refusa, têtu, voulant s’entraîner encore et encore jusqu’à ce que ses pieds saignent si c’était nécessaire, mais Tanaka insista et Yuuri finit par céder, ne voulant pas être physiquement traîné hors de la patinoire comme un enfant comme l’en menaçait l’homme plus âgé.

 

Au lieu de ça Tanaka l’emmena en visite touristique, espérant qu’un peu de temps loin de la patinoire le calmerait. Cela eut l’effet tout à fait inverse.

 

La ville était étrange pour Yuuri, avec ses larges bâtiments et ses rues pavées de pierre grise. Les badauds discutaient autour de lui dans une langue étrange et Yuuri s’accrocha à Tanaka, complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait que les bases rudimentaires de l’Anglais et rien de l’Italien et il avait terriblement envie de retrouver le confort de sa maison et les sons fluides et familiers du Japonais autour de lui. Même la nourriture était étrange et Yuuri découvrit qu’il n’avait aucun appétit, jouant avec sa nourriture mais ne mangeant que très peu. Intérieurement il mourrait d’envie d’un _katsudon_ , cuisiné maison par sa mère et tout le réconfort lié à la famille que ça lui apporterait.

 

Mais il ne pouvait pas en avoir. Sa mère était à des milliers de kilomètres de là à Hasetsu et même si elle était ici, Yuuri s’était juré que le Katsudon resterait spécial. Il ne pouvait en manger que s’il gagnait. Ce qui voulait dire que s’il voulait en manger maintenant, il devait d’abord gagner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le jour du programme court se leva, clair et ensoleillé et Yuuri avait l’impression qu’il allait vomir. La réalité de ce qu’il devait faire l’avait frappé de plein fouet durant la nuit et il était terrorisé. Terrifié de la foule qui allait le scruter et le juger. Terrifié des autres patineurs et de leurs talents. Terrifié à l’idée de ne pas réussir, que tous ses efforts n’aient servi à rien, qu’il ne serait jamais un bon patineur, ne pourrait jamais défier Viktor, qu’il n’était qu’un stupide petit porcelet comme Viktor l’avait décrété deux ans plus tôt.

 

Tanaka dût le traîner à la patinoire ce matin-là, l’encourageant avec un discours guindé et n’ayant de toute évidence aucune idée de la façon dont il devait gérer la panique grandissante de Yuuri. Yuuri ne retint pas un mot de ce qui lui avait été dit, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit.

 

Arrivé à la patinoire il enfila son costume puis la veste noire et bleue que tous les athlètes japonais possédaient pour le couvrir. La cloche signalant le début de l’échauffement retentit, un son froid et perçant et Tanaka escorta Yuuri sur la glace tandis que Yuuri tentait désespérément de ne pas prêter attention au vacarme de la foule.

 

Dès qu’il mit un pied sur la glace il fut aveuglé par les lumières, les projecteurs et les flash des appareils photo surgissant de tous les côtés. Le bruit de milliers de personnes bavardant et riant et s’interpelant était assourdissant. Les autres patineurs étaient déjà sur la glace, certains patinant le long des bords de la patinoire avec une certaine grâce et d’autres sautant ou tourbillonnant vers le centre. Yuuri sentait ses jambes trembler tandis qu’il retirait les protège-lames de ses patins et alla les rejoindre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

L’échauffement fut un désastre. Il n’y avait pas d’autre mot pour le qualifier. Tout comme la veille Yuuri rata le saut qu’il tenta, ce qui ne fit qu’aggraver l’état de ses nerfs. C’était un boucle piqué, l’un de ses sauts préférés mais quand il s’était préparé à s’élancer il avait brièvement aperçu la foule imposante, les milliers de personnes qui l’attendaient pleines d’exigences et la distraction lui fit rater son atterrissage, l’envoyant s’étaler douloureusement sur la surface gelée après sa chute.

 

La foule émit un soupir déçu à cette vue, ce qui n’eut pour effet que de nourrir son anxiété. Le visage rouge de honte il se releva de la glace où il avait atterri sur le dos.

 

Quand il fut à nouveau debout il effectua quelques mouvements basiques, effectuant un aigle-royal pour essayer de se remettre dans le bain, essayer de faire ressortir l’excitation et le frisson qu’il avait ressenti lorsqu’il avait patiné en France et en Russie. Mais il n’y parvint pas. Les enjeux étaient trop élevés ici et son esprit était embourbé dans une spirale d’inquiétude et de doutes, le noyant de plus en plus avec chaque moment qui passait.

 

Finalement, la cloche signalant la fin de l’échauffement retentit et il quitta la glace avec soulagement, refusant de croiser le regard de Tanaka.

 

Il retourna dans la salle d’attente en silence où les écrans étaient réglés pour diffuser les performances des autres patineurs. Le premier en lice était un patineur italien et la foule était déchaînée. Yuuri pouvait les entendre scander au-dessus de lui aussi bien que depuis la télévision et le stade semblait trembler sous l’effet des pieds frappés au sol. Le patineur fit un tour tranquille de la patinoire, saluant ses fans et souriant de toutes ses dents avant de finalement prendre place au centre et commencer sa chorégraphie.

 

Il était doué. Il était très doué. Yuuri était scotché à l’écran, il ne voulait pas regarder mais ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Savoir qu’il serait bientôt celui qui serait sur la glace devant la foule et les juges lui donnait l’impression que quelqu’un était en train d’essayer d’arracher ses entrailles à mains nues.

 

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité l’autre patineur termina sa chorégraphie avec une révérence et la foule éclata en un tonnerre d’applaudissements. Yuuri sentit son souffle s’accélérer, son cœur battant si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

 

Reprenant son souffle il se laissa tomber sur l’un des sièges, tâchant de garder son corps sous contrôle. Depuis l’autre côté de la salle Tanaka fit signe à Yuuri de le suivre, les yeux teintés d’inquiétude en voyant sa détresse. Yuuri devait patiner en deuxième et il devait arriver à la patinoire pendant que l’italien recevrait ses scores au Kiss-And-Cry.

 

Tout au long du chemin jusqu’aux abords de la patinoire Yuuri tenta de réguler sa respiration, utilisant des exercices de méditation que Minako lui avait enseigné. Cela l’aida légèrement mais dès qu’il fut de nouveau sous  la lumière des projecteurs de tout semblant de calme le quitta.

 

Il ôta sa veste avec des mains tremblantes, la tendit à Tanaka et révéla le costume qu’il portait. Il était composé d’une chemise lâche vert pâle et d’un pantalon noir avec des arabesques vertes. Rien de trop extravagant, son entraîneur l’avait catégoriquement refusé.

 

Entrant dans la patinoire, Yuuri serra les poings, ses ongles lacérant la peau délicate de ses paumes avant de se propulser jusqu’au centre de la glace pour adopter sa pose de départ. Contrairement au patineur qui l’avait précédé il ne salua pas la foule, il était trop occupé à prétendre qu’elle n’était pas là. Il imagina que ce n’était qu’une autre session d’entraînement à l’Ice Castle et qu’à la fin il ne verrait personne d’autre que Yuko l’encourageant depuis les barrières.

 

Les premières notes de la [chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qqOI04uo_c) se firent entendre, une douce mélodie que Tanaka avait choisie pour lui. Le thème de Yuuri de cette année était ‘l'Innocence’, un autre choix de Tanaka. Il avait expliqué qu’il voulait miser sur les atouts de Yuuri, offrir à la foule ce qu’elle attendait et Yuuri n’avait pas contesté cette  décision.

 

S’immergeant temporairement dans la musique Yuuri patina, glissant sur la glace avec ses bras écartés. Les premiers mouvements se déroulèrent correctement et il en fut presque soulagé. Il pouvait y arriver. Il le pouvait.

 

Alors qu'il se préparait à effectuer un saut il aperçut l'une des caméras de l'autre côté de la patinoire se focaliser sur lui, prête à immortaliser l'instant. A ce moment-là, tout ce à quoi Yuuri put penser fut sa famille et Yuko, en train de le regarder depuis la maison, emplis d’attentes à son égard. L’idée le terrifia, brisant sa concentration et causant un mauvais départ, sa jambe gauche se tordant légèrement. Il parvint à peine à réaliser le nombre de tours requis mais son atterrissage fut maladroit, son corps un peu trop en avant, et sa jambe droite ploya lorsqu’il toucha la glace sous un mauvais angle, l’envoyant s’étaler au sol.

 

Un grognement gagna la foule et Yuuri se releva avec difficulté, déterminé à poursuivre. Mais le saut raté l’avait considérablement dérouté et il put sentir que ses mouvements suivants étaient guindés, ses pirouettes bizarres, ses suites de pas robotiques et manquant de cette émotion qui lui servait habituellement à gagner les points dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il réussit à grand peine son second saut, un triple boucle piqué, mais là encore il sentait que ce n’était pas bon. Il n’y avait rien de la grâce et de la prestance à auxquelles il était habitué. Son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et son souffle erratique ne faisaient que le distraire et il parvenait à peine à se concentrer.

 

Son dernier saut, un triple-double combo faillit aussi mal se terminer que le premier. Bien qu’il ne soit pas tombé, Yuuri  se réceptionna tout de même gauchement, forcé de poser la main au sol pour ne pas tomber. Lorsque la chorégraphie atteignit son terme avec sa dernière pirouette il n’avait d’autre désir que de quitter la glace et s’éloigner de la foule, trouver un endroit calme où il pourrait s’écrouler en privé.

 

Mais il était d’abord obligé de passer par le Kiss-And-Cry. La déception se répandit au creux de sa poitrine lorsque ses scores furent annoncés. Il avait compris que son score ne pouvait être bon mais il fut tout de même choqué lorsqu'il vit les nombres honteusement bas se moquer de lui depuis l'écran. Dès qu’il le put il quitta l’arène, retenant de toutes ses forces la brûlure des larmes qui s’accumulaient dans ses yeux. Tanaka fit mine de le suivre mais se ravisa aussitôt qu’il vit l’expression de Yuuri.

 

Yuuri fut au moins reconnaissant pour ça. Il avait besoin d’être seul.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Il finit par trouver une salle de stockage déserte, vide et éloignée des couloirs principaux du stade. Ce ne fut qu’une fois la porte fermée qu’il se fut écroulé sur le sol que Yuuri s’autorisa à pleurer.

 

Prenant ses jambe dans ses bras il posa son front contre ses genoux et laissa les sanglots secouer son corps, sentant la chaleur moite des larmes qui ruisselèrent sur ses joues et se déversaient sur le sol.

 

Il s’était planté. Il avait travaillé si dur pour arriver jusque-là, avait patiné avec tout son cœur et toute son âme et quand ça comptait le plus il avait été incapable de se ressaisir. Il avait eu bien trop peur, avait été bien trop nerveux et ça avait détruit sa chorégraphie. Il n’y avait plus aucun moyen pour lui de remporter l’or, à présent.

 

Yuuri essuya frénétiquement ses yeux, tentant d’éclaircir sa vision de toutes ces larmes mais elles continuaient à couler et il finit par abandonner. A cet instant plus que tout il voulait la présence de Vicchan, qui l’avait réconforté dans des instants similaires, qui avait toujours été gentil et patient et ne l’avait jamais jugé pour quoi que ce soit.

 

Trop pris dans ses pensées et le dos tourné à la porte, Yuuri ne remarqua pas lorsqu’elle s’entrebâilla, ni la silhouette qui jeta un œil à travers la fente. La forme se figea l’espace d’une seconde, observant le garçon qui pleurait seul sur le sol et elle semblait s’apprêter à entrer, tendre le bras et le toucher. Mais quelque chose la retint et la forme hésita avant de précautionneusement refermer la porte, afin de ne pas déranger le garçon au sol qui avait été repéré et disparut finalement au détour du couloir dans un éclair argenté.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Une fois que Yuuri eut pleuré tout son saoul il se leva, épousseta son costume et partit à la recherche de Tanaka. Pleurer l’avait un peu aidé et il commençait à se sentir légèrement mieux, bien qu’il ne puisse rien faire pour la déception de son échec cuisant, comme un trou noir au centre de sa poitrine.

 

Quand il expliqua à Tanaka ce qu’il voulait faire l’homme accepta, déconcerté mais ne voulant de toute évidence pas contrarier encore plus son élève. Après quelques négociations il se servit de leurs pass pour obtenir l’accès à la patinoire où les programme courts homme venaient de commencer. Yuuri regarda les performances de chaque patineur, observant intensément la façon dont ils bougeaient, comment ils se reprenaient après un saut raté, comment ils souriaient malgré tout, sans jamais rien montrer de leurs véritables émotions.

 

Après ce qui lui parut des heures, le dernier patineur senior glissa sur la glace. Il était vêtu sombrement, bleus et noirs accentuant chaque ligne de son corps et donnant l’impression à ses cheveux argentés de briller sous les lumières. Il y avait un maquillage subtil autour de ses yeux, les lignes sombres faisant ressortir le bleu-vert lumineux de ses iris.

 

Viktor avait l’air sombre, presque dangereux sur la glace. L’année écoulée avait été clémente à son égard, ses épaules s’étaient élargies et son visage avait adopté des lignes plus masculines, mettant en valeur la beauté de ses traits. La [musique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUuGMvce5Iw) sur laquelle il patinait était aussi belle et dangereuse que lui, une valse noire qui coulait et se déversait répandait dans la pièce au fur et à mesure qu’il tournoyait.

 

La chorégraphie était superbe, une danse pour deux avec un partenaire invisible. Deux personnes, l’une en chair et en os et l’autre fantasmagorique qui s’encerclaient l’une-l’autre, se mêlant et virevoltant en spirales, enfermés dans une éternelle danse.

 

La foule se déchaîna pour ce spectacle, s’égosillant, extatique à chaque fois que Viktor gagnait les airs. Chacun de ses envols était gracieux, chaque réception parfaite. Yuuri l’observait, incapable de détourner le regard. C’est un rappel, se dit-il tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur lui, enchantés. C’est la raison pour laquelle tu dois être bon. C’est la raison pour laquelle tu dois être _meilleur_.

 

Lorsque Viktor termina finalement sa chorégraphie la foule était debout, tapant des pieds et criant, lui faisant une véritable ovation. Viktor effectua une révérence, saluant la foule de sa main et souriant aux personnes qui l’entouraient et scandaient son nom. Il se retourna pour saluer ceux qui se tenaient dans son dos et l’espace d’une seconde Yuuri aurait pu jurer que Viktor le remarqua, lui, un jeune garçon japonais se tenant là avec son entraîneur loin de l’autre côté de la patinoire, à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre. Il crut presque voir le mouvement de salut de la main s’interrompre très brièvement, la façon dont les yeux de Viktor s’écarquillèrent à peine, tournés vers lui mais bien sûr, ce n’était que son imagination. Viktor était arrogant et magnifique et Yuuri n’était qu’un visage anonyme dans la foule.

 

Il se détourna avant de pouvoir voir quoi que ce soit de plus et partit, disparaissant à nouveau dans l’obscurité.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cette nuit-là Yuuri dormit à peine, repassant en boucle dans son esprit son programme libre. Chaque geste, chaque pas, chaque saut. Tout devait être parfait.

 

Voir Viktor à nouveau aujourd’hui avait été un rappel. Un rappel de la raison qui le poussait à faire tout ceci, de pourquoi il voulait devenir le meilleur à tout prix. La performance de Viktor était brillante, il était déjà une légende chez les patineurs artistiques du monde entier. Si Yuuri voulait le battre un jour il devait vaincre ses propres angoisses, il devait être capable de rester concentré quoiqu’il arrive.

 

Il pouvait y arriver, se dit-il dans la pénombre de sa chambre, les yeux fixés au plafond mais son regard au loin. Il avait peut-être échoué aujourd’hui mais il pouvait le faire. Il le pouvait. Il le devait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

C’est avec cette pensée que Yuuri entama sa seconde journée de la finale. Il était toujours terrifié, ce sentiment ne le quittait pas quoi qu’il fasse, mais Il avait retrouvé sa détermination et sa concentration. Voir Viktor patiner la veille avait été exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin et il entra sur la patinoire avec une confiance renouvelée.

 

Durant l’échauffement il avait évité de faire des sauts. Son boucle piqué raté lors de l’échauffement de la veille avait été ce qui avait porté un coup à sa confiance en ses capacités et ruiné le peu de chances qu’il avait de terminer sa chorégraphie sans accrocs. Il n’allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

 

Yuuri patinait le premier pour les programmes libres et tandis que les autres patineurs quittaient la glace après l’échauffement il resta, se rendant rapidement vers les barrières pour tendre sa veste à Tanaka avant de revenir au centre de la patinoire pour prendre sa pose de départ.

 

Le silence tomba sur le public et les premières notes de sa (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0)musique se firent entendre, une douce mélodie au piano qu’il laissa le submerger quelques secondes avant de commencer à bouger, patinant avec des mouvements lents et balayant l’espace autour de lui, les yeux clos. Yuuri ignora le public, ignora les caméras. Dans son esprit il n’y avait que lui et la glace et la musique qui guidait chacun de ses gestes.

 

La chanson était douce et tendre, correspondant au thème que Tanaka avait choisi. Au lieu de se focaliser sur ses peurs Yuuri partit en introspection à la recherche de ce que la musique lui faisait ressentir. Des souvenirs de longs joggings relaxants sur la plage avec Vicchan sautillant à ses côtés et la beauté des premiers rayons du soleil depuis à l’horizon, sur le fil des vagues. De sa famille, leurs sourires et éclats de rire l’entourant, l’engouffrant dans leur amour et leur affection. La chaleur de l’onsen et la beauté de Hasetsu.

 

Yuuri avait l’impression d’entendre au loin les cris de la foule mais ils n’étaient pas importants. Avec une grâce qui lui avait fait défaut la veille Yuuri se prépara pour son premier saut, un triple Salchow. Il faillit perdre son calme l’espace d’une seconde, ce serait son premier saut depuis le désastre de la veille et il n’avait jamais vraiment aimé les Salchows. Mais au lieu de ça il écarta cette pensée négative, se concentrant sur le souvenir du Salchow qu’il avait vu Viktor exécuter dans sa chorégraphie le jour précédent. Il avait été élégant et sans effort et si Yuuri voulait pouvoir s’opposer à Viktor lors d’une compétition, le sien devait l’être aussi.

 

Avec l’image de sa Némésis en tête il s’élança dans les airs, tournoyant et réussissant parfaitement la réception, ses yeux s’ouvrant brutalement de surprise alors que les acclamations de la foule criant leurs encouragements l’atteignirent enfin

 

Soudain empli de fierté Yuuri poursuivit sa routine, dansant à travers la glace et se sentant aussi léger que l’air. Il l’avait fait, il _pouvait_ le faire. Chaque pas de sa suite de pas était précis, chaque pirouette ajustée et contrôlée. Son saut suivant, un combo, fut parfait.

 

Il patinait à son meilleur niveau, sans la moindre erreur, déchaînant la foule tout comme l’avait fait Viktor et la sensation était euphorisante.

 

Yuuri prit de la vitesse avant d’exécuter une autre pirouette, observant les projecteurs et la foule devenir flous autour de lui. A l’occasion, il apercevait le noir des caméras centrées sur lui, le blanc étincelant des lumières. Les touches de couleur du public, des cheveux noirs, bruns, blonds, un bref éclair argenté.

 

L’épuisement commença à gagner ses membres et il termina sa chorégraphie, mais il refusa de baisser ses bras tremblants sous l’effort avant que les dernières notes de la mélodie se soient éteintes et le laissent seul sur la glace. Se penchant en avant il haleta de fatigue avant de lever ses yeux vers la foule qui criait pour lui, les échos des acclamations résonnant d’un mur à l’autre du stade.

 

Une chaleur se répandit et Yuuri ne put retenir l’immense sourire qui fleurit sur son visage, la poussée d’adrénaline qui pulsait toujours dans ses veines. La foule l’applaudit et Yuuri avait l’impression d’être le roi du monde.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Après que Yuuri soit sorti de la patinoire Tanaka l'avait rejoint et escorté jusqu’au Kiss-And-Cry pour y attendre ses scores. Yuuri était épuisé, il avait tout mis dans ce programme libre et à présent il ne voulait rien de plus que s’effondrer et dormir pendant des jours, puis manger un énorme bol de Katsudon avant de dormir davantage. Mais avant tout il devait attendre ses résultats et le temps sembla s’étirer tandis que les juges délibéraient, décidant de son sort.

 

Quand le total fut enfin annoncé Yuuri cligna des yeux sous le choc. Il le lut une première fois, puis fut contraint de le lire une deuxième, une troisième fois. Les scores étaient hauts. Ils étaient extrêmement hauts.

 

Tanaka lui donna une claque dans le dos et les caméras zoomèrent sur son air éberlué mais tout était flou pour Yuuri. Il avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser et ce n’était plus seulement à cause de la fatigue.

 

Il l’avait fait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quand les derniers patineurs eurent terminé leurs programmes et que les scores finaux furent annoncés Yuuri fut placé quatrième, avec seulement quelques fractions de points de moins que le patineur qui avait remporté le bronze. Son programme court désastreux avait considérablement fait sombrer son total mais sa prestation lors du programme libre l’avait boosté dans le classement et il était fier de lui pour ça.

 

L’échec du programme court était toujours amer et dès qu’il y pensait il ressentait la piqûre acide de l’humiliation mais elle était adoucie par le souvenir de la foule l’acclamant lorsqu’il avait terminé son programme libre, des légers sourires aux lèvres des juges lorsqu’ils avaient donné son score, un score plus haut que ce qu’il avait jamais eu avant.

 

Aux côtés de Tanaka il observa les trois médaillés monter sur le podium et recevoir leurs médailles avec des sourires et saluant la foule exaltée.

 

Les Championnats du Monde Junior étaient la prochaine compétition de la saison et Yuuri se promit que la prochaine fois, il serait sur le podium avec une médaille autour du cou.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Trois mois plus tard, à la fin des Championnats du Monde Junior, Yuuri se trouva face à la foule sur la marche la plus basse du podium, une médaille de Bronze brillante serrée entre ses mains moites.

 

Le métal était chaud dans ses paumes et il s’y accrochait de toutes ses forces, terrifié à l’idée qu’il puisse soudain disparaître. Il avait travaillé si dur durant les mois séparant le Grand Prix et les Mondiaux, s’entraînant plus dur qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait. La compétition en elle-même avait filé dans un brouillard de lumière et couleurs et encouragements de la foule et à présent il était enfin, _enfin_ debout sur le podium, ses accomplissements enfin  reconnus. Ce n’était peut-être pas la première place mais c’était un début. Il avait encore une saison chez les Juniors avant de pouvoir se qualifier et entrer dans la division des seniors et Yuuri était déterminé à faire en sorte que chaque moment compte.

 

Cette année il était content de son Bronze mais l’an prochain serait différent. L’an prochain, il remporterait l’or.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Après la cérémonie de remise des médailles Yuuri était en train de se rendre vers la sortie du bâtiment avec Tanaka, traînant derrière lui sa valise quand il entendit le son familier de voix russes flotter dans la pièce depuis son dos. Il lança un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Viktor, debout sur le côté d’un couloir bondé et discutant doucement avec son entraîneur, une médaille d’or négligemment accrochée autour de son cou.

 

L’homme aux cheveux argentés fit un geste balayant l’air, se tournant à moitié ce faisant et l’espace d’une seconde son regard s’accrocha à celui de Yuuri. Les yeux bleus se lièrent aux yeux bruns et Viktor interrompit sa phrase tandis que Yuuri regardait fixement.

 

Viktor n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était. Comment le pouvait-il ? Yuuri était peut-être bien un patineur mais ils étaient dans des divisions différentes et il était improbable que le grand et puissant Viktor Nikiforov ait remarqué un médaillé de bronze des juniors. Et avant ce jour, durant leur seule autre rencontre, Yuuri n’avait été qu’un fan parmi des milliers, rencontré et aussitôt oublié.

 

Viktor ouvrit légèrement la bouche comme s’il s’apprêtait à parler à nouveau mais Yuuri se détourna avant d’entendre les mots, disparaissant dans la foule peuplant le couloir. Viktor devait être en train de regarder quelqu’un d’autre après tout. Et Yuuri n’avait aucune envie de parler à Viktor. Pas encore. Pas avant d’être meilleur, pas avant d’être un vrai rival.

 

Pas avant qu’il ait gagné l’or.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Page 1 de 27]

 

[< **1** 2 3 4 5…27 >]

 

{anonyme]

Je n’arrive pas à croire que Viktor ait encore gagné ! Deux championnats du monde dans la foulée et il n’a que 18 ans :D

                {anonyme}

                C’est clair ! Notre petit garçon grandit si vite <3

                {anonyme}

                Son quadruple flip dans son programme libre était superbe :o il mérite vraiment l’or

 

{anonyme}

Est-ce que quelqu’un peut me dire quelle musique Viktor a utilisé dans son programme libre ? c’était si joli !

                3 réponses **[Déplier]**

 

{anonyme}

Les programmes de Viktor étaient vraiment bons cette année, on peut voir à quel point il s’est amélioré depuis ses débuts chez les juniors

                {anonyme}

                Je suis entièrement d’accord avec toi, anonyme

 

{anonyme}

Hey les gars on est sensés parler de tous les patineurs des Championnats du Monde ! Je sais qu’on aime tous Viktor mais est-ce qu’on peut un peu baisser le ton XD

                {anonyme}

                Mais Viktor était de loin le meilleur ! Muller a foiré son programme libre, Hernandez est tombé dans son dernier combo, Lee n’avait pas de programme fort cette année et les deux autres étaient bons mais rien de comparable à Nikiforov

                {anonyme}

                Je sais pas j’aimais bien les programmes de Lee

                {anonyme}

                Tu déconnes ? Ils ne lui allaient pas du tout !

 

{anonyme}

Avec Nikiforov présent personne n’avait la moindre chance, c’était chiant à voir arrivé au PL parce que tout le monde savait déjà qui allait gagner. Au moins chez les juniors il y avait de la bonne compétition !

                {anonyme}

                Ouais, ils se sont bien démerdés ! J’ai surtout aimé le gamin japonais, vraiment bon pour quelqu’un de son âge

                {anonyme}

                Oh oui il était adorable <3<3

                {anonyme}

                J’espère qu’on le reverra l’an prochain, il a l’air d’être prometteur comme patineur !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Et voilà Yuuri gagne sa première médaille !
> 
> Je voulais vraiment lui faire gagner l’or d’entrée de jeu parce que je l’adore de tout mon cœur mais hélas le monde réel ne fonctionne pas comme ça et Yuuri est encore un jeune patineur. En plus, tout comme dans l’histoire officielle, il a aussi des soucis avec son anxiété dans cette fic avant les compétitions ce qui peut amoindrir ses performances.
> 
> Mais il a eu le bronze et maintenant il est plus déterminé que jamais à s’améliorer pour l’an suivant.  
> […]  
> Au prochain chapitre, le deuxième Grand Prix Junior de Yuuri et (oh !) la première interaction entre Yuuri et Viktor. Enfin !
> 
> A bientôt
> 
> Rey xx  
> (tumblr de l'auteur : http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Encore et toujours un énorme merci à Aile_d_argent pour ses yeux perçants et ses suggestions pertinentes !
> 
> Je n'ai pas pu publier samedi (je voulais faire tous les samedis mais ce rythme semble compliqué à tenir aussi bien pour moi que ma bêta), mais j'espère que vous profiterez tout de même de la lecture !
> 
> Pour les détails :  
> Katsudon devrait être traduit techniquement par ‘bol de riz recouvert de côtelette de porc pannée aux œufs brouillés et aux oignons’ ou quelque chose approchant mais je trouvais que c’était bien trop long et ça brisait totalement le rythme, j’ai donc choisi de conserver le terme original, et il sera conservé tout au long de l’histoire ! 
> 
> PL (dans les commentaires à la fin)= Programme Libre  
> PC (en-dessous)= Programme Court (logique implacable, je sais)  
> J’utiliserai probablement ces abréviations à nouveau dans les prochains chapitres !
> 
>  **Musiques utilisées :**  
>  Yuuri, PC - Nocturne - Secret Garden  
> Yuuri, PL - River Flows In You - Yiruma  
> Viktor, PC - Waltz of Love - Eugen Doga
> 
> Merci d’avoir pris le temps de lire ! Un petit kudo ou un petit mot pour nourrir la machine-à-traduire et son accolyte sont toujours appréciés :p  
> N.


	4. You Know We’re Gonna Be Legends (Tu sais qu’on deviendra des légendes)

Durant les mois séparant son succès aux Championnats du Monde Junior et le début du prochain Grand Prix Junior, Yuuri fut plus occupé que jamais. Tanaka le fit s’entraîner à la patinoire à chacun de ses moments libres, expliquant laborieusement les sauts et les suites de pas jusqu’à ce que la tête de Yuuri tourne et que tout son corps soit douloureux. Pendant les rares moments où il n’était pas à l’école ou à la patinoire il était au studio de Minako, s’entraînant tard dans la nuit.

 

D’après les regards qu’il recevait, Yuuri voyait bien que sa famille s’inquiétait de cette dévotion à son entraînement qui le dévorait jusqu’à la moelle, mais à son grand soulagement ils n’insistèrent pas à ce sujet. Il avait toujours su, raisonnablement, qu’ils avaient assumé que le patinage n’était qu’un hobby pour lui, quelque chose pour lequel il pourrait travailler dur et dont il pourrait être fier mais quelque chose qu’en fin de compte il finirait par abandonner au profit de buts plus ‘réalistes’ et académiques. Mais Yuuri savait au fond de son cœur que le patinage était sa passion. Patiner était ce qu’il voulait faire, la seule chose qu’il voulait jamais faire, pour le restant de ses jours.

 

La perfection ne pouvait être atteinte qu’à travers l’entraînement, alors il s’entraîna, écartant tous ses autres intérêts en faveur de la patinoire. Au bout du compte, il le savait, sa famille finirait par comprendre que c’était la voie qu’il avait choisie, qu’après avoir gagné une médaille il n’allait pas simplement se retirer et passer à autre chose. Mais pour le moment il se contentait d’avoir leur soutien à défaut d’avoir leur compréhension, et la nourriture cuisinée maison de sa mère à la fin de ses journées était parfois la seule chose qui pouvait l’aider à rester motivé à terminer les intenses heures d’entraînement.

 

Il aimait sa famille de tout son cœur et il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’un jour ils comprendraient pleinement à quel point le patinage était important pour lui.

 

La seule personne qui semblait vraiment _comprendre_ était Yuko. Elle le retrouvait à la patinoire presque chaque jour sans faillir, quand bien même elle avait à présent un travail à temps partiel pour aider financièrement sa famille. Dans ses moments libres, quand elle ne travaillait pas ou ne regardait pas Yuuri s’entraîner, elle passait du temps avec Takeshi, l’un des patineurs plus âgés qui avait l’habitude de taquiner Yuuri quand il était plus jeune.

 

Au départ Yuuri avait été légèrement blessé par ce rapprochement quand Yuko était venue lui parler de l’autre garçon pendant le séjour à l’étranger de Yuuri pour les Championnats du Monde, mais à sa grande surprise une fois qu’il était rentré à Hasetsu, Takeshi lui avait donné une tape dans le dos et l’avait félicité pour sa médaille, faisant promettre à Yuuri de lui montrer des mouvements à l’occasion. Il semblait que pendant le temps que Yuuri avait passé à l’étranger Takeshi avait enfin commencé à mûrir et les sentiments de Yuuri pour l’autre garçon évoluèrent peu à peu d’aversion  en une amitié hésitante.

 

Il passait une grande partie de son temps libre avec Yuko, et Takeshi par proxy, soit sur la patinoire ou en-dehors. Yuko soutenait sans réserve sa décision de continuer à patiner de façon professionnelle, lui glissant même discrètement une copie des clefs de l’Ice Castle pour qu’il puisse venir s’entraîner en-dehors des horaires d’ouverture. De tous ses entraînements, ceux-là étaient ceux qui lui étaient le plus précieux. Toutes les fois où il pouvait patiner en silence dans la nuit paisible et sans personne pour le juger quand il échouait.

 

Yuko avait aussi essayé de l’aider avec ses quadruples sauts, que Tanaka avait décidé n’être pas nécessaire pour qu’il remporte l’or mais avait accepté de lui apprendre à contrecœur quoiqu’il en soit. Le premier quadruple qu’il apprenait était le boucle piqué mais il avait beau essayer, Yuuri ne semblait toujours pas arriver à le reproduire. Bien qu’il soit jeune et en bonne forme, la force et l’énergie nécessaires pour les quatre rotations restaient juste en-dehors de ses capacités, son corps enfantin refusant de grandir et adopter la hauteur et les muscles qu’il savait qu’il allait obtenir un jour prochain. Les rares fois où il parvenait à effectuer l’ensemble des rotations requises il n’arrivait jamais à atterrir, l’effort nécessaire pour ce faire l’épuisant et faisant ployer ses jambes sous lui quand il touchait la glace.

 

Yuko avait toujours été là pour l’encourager, le pousser à se relever et essayer encore. Studieuse, elle regardait pour lui de nombreuses vidéos et articles en ligne pour essayer de l’aider à améliorer sa technique mais jusqu’à présent rien n’avait fonctionné. La frustration qu’en ressentait Yuuri le dévorait de l’intérieur au cœur de la nuit. A ce moment-là de sa carrière Viktor effectuait déjà des quadruple flip en compétition et Yuuri n’arrivait même pas à faire un quadruple boucle piqué. Tanaka essayait de le rassurer en lui faisant remarquer que beaucoup des médaillés d’or chez les juniors avaient auparavant remporté la finale sans aucun quadruple saut dans leurs chorégraphies mais ça n’avait que peu d’effet sur ses frustrations.

 

Parfois durant la nuit, quand l’épuisement l’étreignait jusqu’à l’os après une dure journée d’entraînement, Yuuri regardait le poster toujours accroché à son mur. Presque trois ans s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’il l’avait mais les couleurs étaient toujours aussi vives, le russe convoluté de la signature inaltéré par le passage du temps. Yuuri regardait le poster et se rappelait. Et le jour suivant il se levait et s’entraînait plus dur que jamais.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le deuxième Grand Prix Junior de Yuuri démarra plutôt bien. Il obtint de bons scores dans les compétitions de qualification, soutenu dans la seconde par sa famille venue l’encourager depuis les gradins. Par un heureux hasard, la compétition à laquelle il avait été assigné se tenait au Japon, ce qui avait rendue possible la venue de sa famille pour le voir en personne. Entendre leurs cris d’encouragement depuis les gradins avait énormément boosté sa confiance et les câlins enthousiastes pour lui souhaiter bonne chance de Vicchan l’avaient envoyé sur la glace avec un immense sourire placardé sur son visage.

 

Avoir sa famille et son chien ici à le regarder triompher l’emplit de contentement et les bras de sa mère autour de son cou et les léchouilles de Vicchan sur son visage étaient de meilleures sensations que la médaille autour de son cou.

 

Tout comme l’année précédente, Yuuri passa les compétitions qualificatives et atteignit la finale. Il passa un bref moment à Hasetsu, la période de répit entre les compétitions tombant par un heureux hasard en même temps que son quinzième anniversaire. Pour l’occasion ses parents avaient prévu un anniversaire surprise, avec un groupe réduit de personnes incluant eux-mêmes, Mari, Minako et Takeshi ainsi que quelques amis de la famille. Sa mère cuisina le fameux Katsudon que Yuuri inhala pratiquement, ignorant pour une fois le côté malsain de la nourriture ou le fait qu’il devait surveiller son alimentation avant une grande compétition. C’était son anniversaire, il était entouré de personnes qui l’aimaient et il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit ce soir-là.

 

Après que la soirée soit devenue plus calme et que Yuuri soit retourné dans sa chambre pour la nuit, Vicchan paisiblement endormi à ses côtés, Yuuri fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. La pression de la finale était immense et quand bien même il était parvenu à l’ignorer toute la journée, dans le calme de la nuit tout lui revenait en pleine figure. Il n’avait pas obtenu de médaille l’an passé, ce qui voulait dire que cette fois il le devait absolument ou alors ses rêves de poursuivre une carrière professionnelle dans la division des seniors pourrait être avortés avant d’avoir vus le jour.

 

Dans le secret de la nuit, la lumière diffuse de la lune laissait filtrer un pâle rayon qui dansait dans la pièce et illuminait les yeux de glace qui le regardaient avec dédain depuis la hauteur de ses murs, les mêmes yeux qui l’observaient nuit après nuit lorsqu’il dormait là et les mêmes yeux qui parfois flottaient, fantomatiques, dans ses rêves. Dans le temps, le Viktor du poster avait paru si âgé et si mûr aux yeux enfantins de Yuuri, mais à présent il avait l’air très jeune, son visage encore doux et rond malgré le regard glacé et perçant et son corps toujours étroit aux épaules et souple.

 

Viktor ces jours-ci avait l’air bien différent. A dix-huit ans, dix-neuf au mois de décembre, Viktor avait coupé ses longs cheveux qui avaient été sa marque de fabrique pendant si longtemps. Dans un saisissant contraste, les longues boucles argentées étaient à présent rasées au niveau de la nuque, quelques mèches balayant devant son œil lorsqu’il bougeait. Les rumeurs des articles de presse avaient supposé beaucoup de choses sur la raison de ce changement mais la plupart semblaient tomber d’accord pour dire que ce nouveau look allait vraiment bien au jeune patineur. Yuuri ne pouvait le nier même s’il regrettait secrètement les longs cheveux – quand bien même il ne l’admettrait jamais de vive voix.

 

Viktor était plus âgé à présent, tout comme Yuuri. Le garçon du poster qui le regardait toujours de haut avait quinze ans, le même âge que Yuuri avait maintenant. Viktor était entré dans l’histoire juste avant son seizième anniversaire à la finale du Grand Prix Junior où il avait battu le record du monde pour le score total des Juniors et à présent c’était au tour de Yuuri.

 

Il était incapable de dire si cette perspective le ravissait ou le terrifiait. Tout ce dont il était sûr c’était que s’il voulait faire face à Viktor en tant que rival un jour il devait réussir cette saison-là. Autrement tout ce qu’il avait fait aurait été pour rien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lors de la finale du Grand Prix, Yuuri se débrouilla bien mieux que l’année précédente. Tanaka l’encouragea furieusement pendant son programme court pendant lequel il patina avec une intense détermination, refusant de céder aux nerfs qui avaient pu le faire flancher auparavant. Il obtint un score significativement plus élevé, ce qui le plaça directement vers le haut du classement à leur plus grand plaisir.

 

Dans son programme libre du lendemain les nerfs firent leur grand retour. Avoir obtenu un score élevé dans la finale augmentait la pression qu’il ressentait et dont il n’avait pas l’habitude et bien que Yuuri ait refusé de se laisser envahir par la peur qui avait tout gâché l’année précédente ses nerfs étaient définitivement à vifs.

 

Il exécuta une performance correcte, ses mouvements nets et précis mais chacun des patineurs avant lui avait placé au moins un quadruple saut dans leur chorégraphie et Yuuri eut soudain peur que son propre score technique ne soit pas assez élevé pour soutenir la comparaison. Le score artistique avait toujours été la plus grande partie de son total mais la plupart des patineurs se concentraient sur le score technique, emplissant leurs chorégraphies d’autant de sauts de haut niveau qu’ils pouvaient en faire.

 

Alors qu’il se préparait à exécuter un triple boucle piqué Yuuri changea d’avis au dernier moment, déterminé à tenter le quadruple. Plantant sa pointe dans la glace il se jeta dans les airs mais bien avant d’atterrir il sut que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Il parvint à peine à exécuter le nombre de rotations nécessaires mais sa technique n’était pas assez bonne pour lui permettre une réception correcte et aussitôt que son pied toucha la glace il dérapa, tombant durement sur ses genoux sur la surface gelée avant de se remettre aussitôt sur pieds et de poursuivre sa chorégraphie, ne voulant surtout pas perdre le tempo de la musique.

 

L’erreur ne lui fut pas fatale. Il avait techniquement réalisé assez de rotations pour que le saut soit compté comme un quadruple mais l’atterrissage raté lui fit perdre des points qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre et tirèrent son score vers le bas. Ses programmes courts et libres étaient plus solides cette année que ceux de l’an passé et Yuuri parvint tout de même à obtenir la troisième place, proche du médaillé d’argent.

 

Ce n’était pas assez.

 

Le bronze aurait pu suffire l’année précédente mais Yuuri était en colère contre lui-même tandis que la cérémonie tirait à sa fin. Viktor s’était tenu là où il était aujourd’hui trois ans plus tôt avec une médaille d’or autour du cou et un record du monde à la ceinture. Une médaille de bronze ne faisait tout simplement pas le poids.

 

Tanaka tenta de consoler Yuuri après la cérémonie mais Yuuri l’envoya paître, toujours fâché contre lui-même. S’il n’avait pas tenté ce stupide quadruple boucle piqué son programme n’aurait pas été gâché et il aurait très bien pu se tenir sur la plus haute marche du podium quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

Il se jura de ne plus jamais faire la même erreur.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Trois mois, un programme court et un nombre incalculable d’heures d’entraînement plus tard, Yuuri se tenait au centre de la glace aux Championnats du Monde en se préparant pour son programme libre, son cœur battant si fort que le son recouvrait même le tonnerre d’applaudissements de la foule.

 

Heureusement, son programme court s’était bien déroulé la veille, le plaçant en deuxième place du classement général. Au contraire du Grand Prix, cette fois-ci Yuuri s’était concentré sur son score artistique plutôt que son score technique. Des sauts de haut niveau pouvaient lui rapporter des points, mais un saut raté lui en ferait perdre plus qu’il ne pouvait en gagner. Son véritable talent résidait dans l’émotion qu’il communiquait à travers son patinage, son interprétation de la musique, la beauté de ses mouvements – pas leur difficulté. Durant les trois mois précédents il avait travaillé avec Tanaka de façon à créer un programme qui mettrait tout ceci en valeur.

 

Le thème qu’il avait choisi pour les Championnats du Monde était Victoire, un choix audacieux que les commentateurs n’avaient pas manqué de souligner. Yuuri était bien conscient que c’était un pari risqué. S’il perdait maintenant l’humiliation n’en serait que plus grande et pourrait ruiner sa carrière. Mais il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de croire qu’il en était capable et cette chorégraphie était le moyen d’y parvenir.

 

La [musique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLK50iS81bM) sur laquelle il patinait avait été spécifiquement choisie pour coller avec l’histoire qu’il voulait raconter. Elle démarrait simple et lente, quelques riches accords de piano aux tonalités légèrement sombres et mélancoliques. Yuuri exécuta les premiers mouvements avec la même lenteur délibérée. C’était la partie de la chorégraphie qui montrait que son envie de gagner n’était que ça, une envie, un rêve impossible.

 

Peu à peu la musique gagnait en vigueur, accélérant graduellement et gagnant en sonorités et Yuuri patinait en fonction, ses gestes accélérant, sa passion emplissant chaque pas. C’était le moment de l’histoire où il avait commencé les compétitions, où il commençait à rendre son envie réelle. Où il était, maintenant, debout sur la glace, sur le point de gagner, la victoire tout juste hors de portée. Mais plus pour longtemps.

 

Eclatant soudainement la musique atteignit son crescendo alors que Yuuri exécutait parfaitement ses sauts combinés sous les tonnerres d’applaudissements du public. Dans son esprit il imaginait la scène, l’histoire tissée par la musique et son corps. C’était le moment du récit qu’il n’avait pas encore atteint, qui restait à venir.

 

La musique explosa en une fanfare triomphante et Yuuri explosa avec elle. C’était là où il serait, là où l’histoire l’amènerait un jour. C’était le moment où il vaincrait Viktor. L’image était si claire qu’il parvenait à la voir, superposée aux visages attentifs de la foule. Lui, se tenant sur le podium avec l’or triomphalement accroché autour de son cou. Viktor avec un regard choqué, le fixant depuis bien en-dessous. Viktor à son meilleur.

 

C’est l’histoire que sa chorégraphie racontait. L’histoire qu’il ferait en sorte de rendre réelle.

 

Les notes triomphantes de la mélodie s’arrêtèrent brutalement et la frénétique vigueur avec laquelle Yuuri avait patiné cessa également alors que le crescendo s’effaçait pour laisser place aux accords lancinants du début. C’est à cet instant que la vision de son brillant futur laissait à nouveau place à la réalité. A qui il était maintenant, pas un vainqueur mais déterminé à le devenir, la victoire dans son cœur et dans son esprit. C’était l’histoire de son patinage, ses désirs, ses ambitions tout en un alors qu’il patinait sur cette chorégraphie avec plus de passion qu’il n’en avait jamais exprimé auparavant.

 

Lorsque les dernières notes s’éteignirent il s’arrêta finalement, positionné au centre de la patinoire, la sueur coulant sur son front et le long de son visage, collant les mèches de ses cheveux à son crâne. Le son percuta finalement ses oreilles de plein fouet tandis qu’il quittait les méandres de son esprit, les cris du public et les encouragements le heurtant comme une déferlante. La force de l’impact faillit l’envoyer sur les rotules, incrédule. Ils étaient tous debout, tous les regards fixés sur lui. L’annonceur criait dans les haut-parleurs, qualifiant son interprétation de meilleure performance de sa carrière.

 

Yuuri parvenait à peine à se rendre compte de tout ce qui se passait. Il s’était enfermé dans son esprit pendant la chorégraphie, se concentrant uniquement sur l’histoire qu’il voulait partager. Le soudain retour à la réalité était choquant et il parvenait à peine à se rendre compte des félicitations qui lui étaient adressées à grands cris.

 

Il quitta la patinoire en tremblant légèrement et Tanaka vint le trouver. Il donna une claque dans le dos à Yuuri, choqué de voir cet homme normalement réservé lui adresser un immense sourire.

 

“Bien joué Yuuri. “ cria Tanaka pour couvrir les bruits de la foule. “Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais là-bas mais quoi que ce soit, ça vient de te permettre de gagner une médaille d’or. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ce ne fut qu’une fois les scores officiels annoncés et que le dernier patineur eut exécuté son programme que les prédictions de Tanaka s’avérèrent correctes, mais lorsque ce moment arriva il n’y eut aucun doute.

 

Yuuri avait remporté l’or.

 

Grimper sur le podium lui faisait l’impression d’être dans un rêve. Le métal froid était drapé autour de son cou, lourd et solide et _réel_ et Yuuri ne pouvait retenir l’expression fascinée de son visage quand il le touchait, l’or brillant adressant aux milliers d’appareils photo des éclats de lumière.

 

Malgré tous ses espoirs, tous ses rêves, il parvenait à peine à croire qu’il y était arrivé. Il avait enfin gagné une médaille d’or. Il était le Champion du Monde Junior et il avait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Après la cérémonie, alors que Yuuri et Tanaka se retrouvèrent à attendre dans la zone réservée aux patineurs et à ceux possédant un pass VIP, quelque chose capta le regard de Tanaka. Avec un sourire dont il avait peu l’habitude l’homme agita son bras levé en direction de deux silhouettes qui traversaient de l’autre côté de la pièce. Sans ses lunettes Yuuri ne parvenait qu’à distinguer les contours flous d’un homme grand et bien bâti aux longs cheveux bruns grisonnants noués en une longue queue de cheval dans son dos. A ses côtés un jeune garçon à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs, sautillant avec excitation à la suite de l’homme plus âgé.

 

“Celestino. “ salua Tanaka tandis que les deux autres marchaient dans leur direction. “Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. “

 

“Hiroki ! “ répondit l’autre homme, Celestino, visiblement ravi. “J’ai entendu dire que quelqu’un t’avait finalement tiré de ta retraite et après avoir vu cette performance je comprends pourquoi tu as accepté. “ Il adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête à Yuuri et ce dernier baissa la tête, embarrassé par les félicitations.

 

“Voici Celestino Cialdini, un ancien associé du temps où j’étais entraîneur. “ dit Tanaka à Yuuri qui se courba légèrement en avant à l’adresse de l’autre homme pour le saluer sans pour autant parler. Son anglais s’était largement amélioré, Tanaka insistant pour qu’il soit capable de le parler couramment s’il voulait devenir un professionnel chez les seniors, mais il n’avait pas encore eu beaucoup d’entraînement à l’oral avec des personnes n’étant pas japonaises et il ne voulait pas s’humilier devant l’un des amis de son entraîneur.

 

“Et voici mon plus récent patineur, Phichit Chulanont. “ ajouta Celestino avec un geste en direction du garçon à ses côtés qui salua gaiement Yuuri de la main. “Il débutera chez les Juniors à la prochaine saison et il rejoint donc mon club de patinage à Détroit cette année. “

 

“Tu étais génial là-bas ! “ dit le garçon brun – Phichit – à Yuuri avec un sourire éclatant. “J’ai hâte de te voir patiner chez les seniors. “

 

Rougissant soudain à ces félicitations enthousiastes et tout à fait sincères Yuuri bafouilla un “Merci“ gêné et rendit un sourire hésitant à l’autre garçon.

 

“Tu devrais venir avec moi à Détroit Yuuri ! “ s’exclama Phichit, levant des yeux expectatifs vers Celestino qui lui adressa un sourire indulgent. “On pourrait s’entraîner ensemble. “

 

“Allons Phichit, Yuuri a son propre entraîneur. “ gronda gentiment Celestino, bien que son ton fut amusé.

 

“Ceci dit“ il se tourna vers Yuuri, l’air contemplatif “Si tu voulais l’envisager, je serais heureux de te prendre dans mon équipe. Je dirige un club de patinage à Détroit pour entraîner les patineurs des Juniors et des Seniors. Nous offrons un bon programme scolaire avec des liens solides avec l’université locale et nous pouvons donc proposer un diplôme avec une bourse d’études si tu participes aux compétitions pour le club. Normalement il faudrait que tu passes des entretiens et plusieurs essais mais, bon, de toute évidence tu as déjà prouvé que tu as exactement le profil que nous recherchons. “

 

“Vien avec nous Yuuri ! “ supplia Phichit, avant de sortir son téléphone et prendre une photo d’eux deux. Yuuri était presque sûre que son expression était figée par le choc mais il n’alla pas à l’encontre du jeune garçon. Ce dernier salua avec enthousiasme Yuuri tandis qu’il s’éloignait en compagnie de Celestino, laissant Yuuri à nouveau seul avec Tanaka.

 

Yuuri se tourna vers Tanaka avec un air inquiet, ouvrant la bouche pour lui assurer qu’il n’envisageait pas de l’abandonner aussitôt qu’une meilleure option se présentait à lui mais Tanaka l’interrompit d’un geste de la main, son expression particulièrement sérieuse.

 

“Ne rejettes pas tout de suite cette offre Yuuri. “ dit-il, et Yuuri ferma brutalement sa bouche avec un claquement net, ses yeux s’écarquillant face aux paroles inattendues. “Je suis vieux. J’ai pris ma retraite à Hasetsu pour profiter du calme, enseigner à quelques enfants le patinage et vivre près de la mer. Bien évidemment quand je t’ai rencontré je pouvais difficilement refuser tes demandes pour un entraînement plus poussé et je suis très fier du chemin que tu as accompli, mais je ne peux pas être ton entraîneur pour toujours. Maintenant que tu as remporté un titre mondial il y aura bien d’autres entraîneurs meilleurs que moi plus que ravis de te prendre sous leur aile. Je recommande personnellement Celestino. “

 

Yuuri ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour protester, s’exclamer que Tanaka était un excellent coach et qu’il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer s’entraîner avec qui que ce soit d’autre mais Tanaka l’interrompit d’un autre geste avant qu’il ne formule le moindre mot.

 

“Réfléchis-y Yuuri. “ dit-il, d’un ton gentil et apaisant. “Je t’ai appris tout ce que je pouvais et si tu es vraiment sérieux à propos de tes débuts chez les seniors à la finale du Grand Prix à la prochaine saison tu auras besoin d’un entraîneur plus jeune et plus expérimenté avec les patineurs médaillés. L’offre de Celestino est bonne. Tu ne peux pas rester à Hasetsu si tu veux devenir un champion. Promets-moi d’y réfléchir, ok ? “

 

Yuuri ouvrit pour la troisième fois la bouche pour parler mais la ferma à nouveau sans dire quoi que ce soit, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu’il pouvait répondre. Tanaka avait été son professeur à l’Ice Castle depuis qu’il était tout petit, avait accepté de sortir de sa retraite quelques années pour l’entraîner quand Yuuri avait commencé à patiner sur la scène internationale. Mais il avait raison. La division des seniors était un tout autre niveau et Yuuri aurait à faire des sacrifices s’il voulait réellement rejoindre ce monde-là.

 

Mais il adorait sa famille. Il adorait Hasetsu dans toute sa gloire de petite ville calme. Il n’était pas sûr d’être capable de tout quitter et aller s’entraîner dans un pays étranger où tout serait différent et tous ceux sur qui il s’était appuyé jusqu’à présent seraient de l’autre côté du monde.

 

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard Yuuri s’était caché dans des toilettes écartées des couloirs principaux du stade, assis sur le couvercle fermé de l’un des toilettes et tentant désespérément de décider quoi faire. Il étudiait les différentes options depuis des heures encore et encore mais le choix lui paraissait toujours aussi impossible à faire.

 

Etait-il vraiment prêt à tout quitter simplement pour une meilleure chance de remporter l’or ?

 

Soupirant de frustration Yuuri se leva et poussa la porte des cabinets, résolu à poursuivre ses réflexions un autre jour lorsque son esprit serait plus clair et qu’il pourrait étudier les différentes options sans être influencé. Trop pris dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine le son étouffé de la porte s’ouvrant et se retrouva à marcher droit sur l’homme qui venait d’entrer.

 

Trébuchant vers l’arrière après l’impact contre le corps Yuuri redressa frénétiquement ses lunettes sur son nez d’où elles avaient glissé et bafouilla, paniqué “Je suis désolé, je n’avais pas vu …“

 

Les mots s’éteignirent peu à peu tandis que Yuuri levait les yeux depuis la poitrine large devant son regard, recouverte d’une veste blanche brodée des lettres RU en rouge,  jusqu’à la chevelure argentée brillant doucement sous la lumière tamisée des toilettes et les superbes traits qu’elle recouvrait.

 

Viktor Nikiforov se tenait devant lui, l’air légèrement choqué à la soudaine intrusion d’un petit garçon japonais qui venait juste de lui rentrer dedans et s’apprêtait à se tourner en ridicule avec des excuses bafouillées. Les joues du russe étaient légèrement colorées et son souffle se coinça brièvement dans sa poitrine comme s’il venait juste de courir. Si Yuuri avait dû deviner il aurait dit que Viktor s’était échappé des paparazzi qui parsemaient les couloirs du stade. Depuis ses débuts chez les seniors la popularité de Viktor n’avait fait que croître et la presse aussi bien que les fans réclamaient un aperçu de l’adolescent à chacune de ses apparences.

 

Peu importe la raison de sa venue ici, l’amère réalité était qu’à présent Yuuri se retrouvait piégé dans des toilettes avec Viktor Nikiforov barrant la seule sortie. Depuis leur fatidique première rencontre Yuuri s’était répété encore et encore exactement ce qu’il allait dire à Viktor la prochaine fois qu’il le verrait. Comment il pourrait se vanter de son triomphe sur l’autre garçon, comment il rappellerait à l’autre patineur la façon dont il avait rejeté Yuuri lors de leur première rencontre et comment il allait lui demander ce que ça faisait d’avoir tort à ce point, d’être dépassé par un petit porcelet à qui il avait dit qu’il était incapable de patiner.

 

Malheureusement, ses rêves les plus fous concernant cette rencontre fantasmée reposaient sur un autre fait d’une importance cruciale : il n’avait prévu de rencontrer Viktor qu’une fois qu’il l’aurait battu et obtenu la médaille d’or. Lui rentrer dedans aussi tôt était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Yuuri.

 

Il avait remporté l’or, certes, mais seulement chez les Juniors. Viktor lui-même avait réalisé ce fait et même tellement, tellement plus. Le patineur russe ne savait probablement qu’à peine qui il était et aucun des scénarios fantaisistes dont il avait rêvé pendant ces trois dernières années ne pouvait s’appliquer ne serait-ce qu’en partie à la situation présente. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Après en avoir voulu à Viktor pendant toutes ces années Yuuri avait pensé qu’il aurait beaucoup de choses à dire mais confronté à l’homme en personne il laissait le moment s’étirer encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’un silence gênant s’établisse et Yuuri ne parvenait toujours pas à terminer sa phrase, les propos haineux destinés à l’autre garçon coincés dans sa gorge.

 

Après quelques secondes, lorsqu’il était devenu évident que Yuuri n’allait pas terminer sa phrase, Viktor émit un rire gêné et fit un pas en arrière, les yeux fermement rivés sur le visage de Yuuri.

 

“Tu es le médaillé d’or des juniors n’est-ce pas ? Yuuri Katsuki. “ demanda-t-il avec son accent prononcé.

 

Yuuri cligna brièvement des yeux, la surprise apportant des couleurs à ses joues. Viktor connaissait son nom ? Voilà qui était pour le moins inattendu.

 

Bien que d’un certain côté cela avait du sens, puisqu’après tout Yuuri était un médaillé d’or peu importe la division dans laquelle il avait remporté ce titre et plus important, il avait annoncé publiquement vouloir faire ses débuts chez les seniors au prochain Grand Prix. Il était tout à fait logique que Viktor ait fait des recherches sur de potentiels compétiteurs, peu importe à quel point ils étaient nouveaux sur la scène. Il avait des titres à défendre après tout.

 

Yuuri hocha la tête avec hésitation, toujours réticent à parler et n’étant pas sûr de ce qu’il pourrait dire de toutes façons.

 

Après quelques secondes et jugeant qu’il n’aurait pas d’autre réponse de la part de Yuuri, Viktor glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure dans un geste que Yuuri aurait presque qualifié de nerveux, détournant brièvement le regard avant de le ramener devant lui accompagné d’un sourire.

 

“J’ai vu ton programme libre aujourd’hui. C’était une bonne performance et le choix de ton thème était vraiment osé. Tu as aussi gagné sans un seul quadruple saut ce qui est impressionnant étant donné que la plupart des patineurs à ton âge arrivent déjà à en faire pendant les compétitions. “

 

Yuuri frémit à la pique concernant ses quadruples sauts, avoir perdu lors du Grand Prix causant toujours une amère brûlure tatouée au-devant de son esprit. Il était évident que Viktor allait choisir justement cette défaite pour le narguer. Le parfait Viktor Nikiforov qui exécutait des quadruples lors des compétitions depuis des années, bien avant d’avoir l’âge de Yuuri. Son incapacité à faire des quadruples sauts n’était qu’un autre de ses défauts, une autre chose que Viktor pouvait choisir pour démontrer à Yuuri qu’il ne le considèrerait jamais comme un compétiteur, un patineur compétent.

 

“J’ai vu ta performance au dernier Grand Prix“ continua Viktor, sans se rendre compte de la colère bouillant juste sous la surface chez Yuuri. “Tu as perdu ton équilibre en atterrissant après le quadruple boucle piqué, c’est pour ça que tu es tombé. Tu as besoin de travailler pour trouver ton centre de gravité pendant les sauts si tu veux entrer dans la division des seniors. “

 

Yuuri bouillonna à l’intérieur, toutes ces années de colère destinée à Viktor le frappant soudain de plein fouet accompagné d’un vague de ressentiment. C’était évident que Viktor n’avait pour seule envie que de le critiquer alors qu’ils se rencontraient enfin à nouveau. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop et Viktor Nikiforov n’allait certainement pas arrêter d’être un connard arrogant et condescendant, peu importe combien d’années s’étaient écoulées depuis leur précédente rencontre. Il ne verrait jamais en Yuuri un bon patineur artistique, un compétiteur, un vrai rival pour la médaille d’or. Il n’était toujours qu’un stupide garçon enrobé qui ne savait pas patiner et avait besoin des conseils du grand Viktor Nikiforov s’il voulait pouvoir un jour ne serait-ce que faire un pas sur la glace.

 

‘ _Qu’il aille se faire voir_ ’ pensa rageusement Yuuri avec l’amertume encore logée au fond de sa gorge tandis qu’il retenait de toutes ses forces les mots qu’il voulait jeter à la figure de l’autre garçon, des insultes japonaises qu’il était incapable de traduire correctement en anglais pour qu’elles transmettent toute l’intensité de ses sentiments. ‘ _Il ne me voit peut-être pas comme un compétiteur maintenant mais un jour il le verra. Un jour il regrettera de ne pas m’avoir pris au sérieux. Un jour je le vaincrai devant le monde entier quand ça sera le moment le plus important et quand il me regardera me tenir au-dessus de lui sur le podium je lui rappellerai tout ce qu’il m’a dit et il pourra se rendre compte d’à quel point il avait tort._ ’

 

Yuuri adressa un regard noir à l’autre garçon et le dépassa brusquement pour s’extirper des toilettes publiques, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui aussi fort qu’il le put et ne remarquant pas l’expression estomaquée qui apparut sur le visage de l’autre patineur alors qu’il partait. S’il l’avait vue il serait resté et aurait craché à la figure de Viktor exactement ce qu’il pensait de son stupide avis paternaliste mais des larmes de colère commençaient déjà à se rassembler au coin de ses yeux et si une chose était sûre c’est que Yuuri ne se permettrait jamais, au grand jamais, de pleurer devant Viktor.

 

Il allait battre Viktor un jour. Il le ferait quoiqu’il en coûte. Yuuri s’en fit le serment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Yuuri et Tanaka firent leur chemin de retour jusqu’à Hasetsu où Yuuri rassembla sa famille et discuta longuement avec eux jusque tard dans la nuit. Sa mère pleura quand il aborda le sujet mais au bout du compte ils acceptèrent tous que c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour lui. Les dispositions furent rapidement prises après que la décision ait été faite et moins d’un mois après son retour au Japon Yuuri se retrouva à faire des adieux larmoyants à sa famille, Vicchan, Yuko et Takeshi et Minako et Tanaka.

 

Moins d’un mois après son retour au Japon, Yuuri embarqua à bord d’un avion à destination de Détroit et tenta désespérément de ne pas regarder en arrière.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**La star montante du patinage Katsuki Yuuri et ses débuts prometteurs chez les seniors lors du prochain Grand Prix**

 

Par Lauren Munro

 

Le patineur artistique japonais Yuuri Katsuki, ou Katsuki Yuuri ainsi qu’on le dit dans sa contrée natale du Japon, a émerveillé le monde du patinage à l’occasion des derniers championnats du Monde junior avec une chorégraphie spectaculaire qui a laissé les fans de patinage artistique à travers le globe avec un intérêt brûlant. Le jeune garçon de quinze ans a réalisé un top score personnel à l’occasion d’une magnifique chorégraphie pour son programme libre qui a laissé le public avec leurs cœurs battant la chamade et lui a rapporté une médaille d’or et le titre de Champion du Monde Junior. Certains parmi la communauté du patinage artistique ont déjà commencé à comparer Katsuki au patineur russe Viktor Nikiforov qui possède toujours le titre de patineur Junior le plus décoré de l’histoire. Même si Katsuki n’est pas tout à fait à la hauteur de l’impressionnant héritage laissé par Nikiforov, ses propres réussites dans le monde du patinage artistique à ce jour ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

 

Katsuki a démarré sa carrière dans des compétitions locales du Japon, faisant son chemin jusqu’à atteindre les compétitions nationales où il a commencé à gagner l’intérêt du public avec son patinage passionné et son impressionnant jeu de jambes. Dès qu’il eut l’âge de participer aux compétitions internationales il fit ses débuts à l’occasion du Grand Prix Junior de l’an dernier pendant lequel il a déjoué les attentes et atteint la finale quand bien même il n’a malheureusement pas atteint le podium. A partir de ce moment-là il a poursuivi sa conquête avec une médaille de bronze aux Championnats du Monde Junior où il a commencé à attirer l’attention de la scène internationale.

 

Dans la suite de son succès aux Championnats du Monde Junior Katsuki remporta à nouveau le bronze lors du Grand Prix suivant avant d’atteindre le niveau supérieur aux Championnats du Monde Junior où il a remporté sa première médaille d’or. Sa chorégraphie pour le Programme Libre était particulièrement notable, son choix de thème audacieux, sa musique envoûtante et son patinage sans défaut ajoutant à cette performance inoubliable.

 

Katsuki, réputé pour perdre des points sur les aspects techniques de ses programmes à cause d’erreurs lors de ses sauts mais rattrapant ces points avec une présentation artistique magistrale, a créé sa chorégraphie gagnante en choisissant de mettre en valeur sa parfaite composante artistique plutôt que de tenter d’augmenter son total de points avec des sauts d’une difficulté technique supérieure comme le font la plupart des patineurs du même âge. Un exploit impressionnant et qui a été encensé comme étant un retour à la vraie nature artistique du sport. Reste toutefois la question de savoir si Katsuki, qui n’a toujours pas placé de quadruple saut lors d’une compétition, sera capable d’entrer en compétition avec des patineurs plus âgés et expérimentés possédant des capacités techniques supérieures lorsqu’il fera ses débuts chez les Senior lors de la prochaine saison.

 

Katsuki est né dans une petite ville côtière du Japon nommée Hasetsu où sa famille gère l’une des dernière source chaude. Il s’est entraîné à la patinoire locale et a été officiellement entraîné par un un coach local jusqu’alors retraité pendant les deux années de sa participation chez les Juniors. Après avoir remporté le titre de Champion du Monde lors de la dernière saison il a signé avec Celestino Cialdini et déménagé à Détroit pour y poursuivre son entraînement en vue de son entrée chez les seniors.

 

Quand bien même les critiques restent dubitatifs quant à la capacité de Katsuki à maintenir sa séquence de victoires dans l’arène extrêmement compétitive des patineurs artistiques seniors la saison prochaine, il est évident qu’il s’agit là d’une star montante possédant un futur prometteur. Il est sans aucun doute un patineur à garder à l’œil et il semble évident pour quiconque le voit patiner qu’il ira loin dans le monde du patinage artistique.

 

Ici au journal nous souhaitons simplement lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui dire que nous serons là pour assister à ses débuts chez les seniors avec un immense intérêt. Katsuki est le premier patineur Junior depuis que Nikiforov a rejoint les Seniors à causer de tels remous et avoir ces deux patineurs dans la même division promet sans aucun doute une saison intéressante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Viktor, Viktor, mon pauvre petit, pourquoi es-tu si mauvais avec les gens ? Particulièrement les ados de quinze ans haineux qui t’en veulent déjà à mort ! Tu fais de ton mieux et pourtant tu foires quand même tout !
> 
> Ah les erreurs de communication à leur meilleur niveau.
> 
> J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! je dois dire que ça a été extrêmement satisfaisant d’écrire Yuuri gagnant l’or quand bien même ce n’était pas l’or qu’il voulait à tout prix. Et j’ai enfin pu introduire Phichit ! Je sais que dans la version officielle Yuuri ne part pas à Détroit avant ses dix-huit ans mais dans cet AU sa détermination à battre Viktor le pousse à faire des sacrifices pour sa carrière bien plus tôt. Je n’ai pas non plus la moindre idée de quand Phichit est sensé commencer à s’entraîner à Détroit dans la version officielle mais je l’aime de tout mon cœur et j’en avais besoin dans mon histoire le plus vite possible et j’ai donc décidé qu’il s’entraînerait avec Celestino dès ses compétitions Junior.
> 
> […]
> 
> A bientôt  
> Rey xx
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> L'IRL étant ce qu'il est je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine passée, et il est probable que je reste sur un rythme de quinzaine pour le moment (d'autant que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs). Pour le moment ce chapitre n'a pa été relu par ma béta mais il se peut qu'il soit modifié plus tard auquel cas je l'indiquerai en notes.
> 
> J’ai pris un poil plus de liberté ici pour traduire les métaphores poétiques employées. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
>  **Musiques du chapitre :**  
>  Yuuri, PL - Hell Hath No Such Fury - David Chappell
> 
> A bientôt !  
> N.


	5. All I Ever Wanted Was the World (Je n’ai jamais rien voulu d’autre que le Monde)

Détroit ne ressemblait à rien de ce à quoi Yuuri s’attendait.

 

Malgré les différents voyages qu’il avait pu faire à travers le globe pour ses compétitions, l’expérience de Yuuri s’agissant de contrées étrangères se limitait principalement aux chambres d’hôtel et aux patinoires et depuis ses débuts sur la scène internationale il n’avait jamais été aux Etats-Unis. Quand il arriva enfin ce fut un véritable choc. Tout lui semblait si lumineux et si bruyant et foncièrement étranger. C’était terrifiant.

 

Peu à peu, cependant, il avait commencé à s’installer. Phichit, le jeune garçon qu’il avait rencontré aux Championnats du Monde avec Celestino, l’avait énormément aidé. Il était en permanence joyeux et rayonnant et ils s’entendirent bien instantanément.

 

Il y avait plusieurs patineurs étrangers venus s’entraîner avec Celestino mais Phichit était celui qui rappelait le plus la maison à Yuuri et il avait l’impression que l’inverse était vrai pour Phichit. Ensemble ils naviguaient cet océan étrange qu’était le monde américain, s’entraidant pour voguer à travers les nouvelles et étonnantes coutumes et riant et plaisantant ensemble quand l’un d’eux se retrouvait à faire quelque chose de particulièrement embarrassant, ce qui arrivait bien plus souvent que Yuuri ne l’admettrait jamais. Phichit s’adaptait bien mieux que Yuuri au mode de vie américain et il était toujours présent pour tirer Yuuri de sa réclusion et l’emmener s’essayer au monde. Avec Phichit, Yuuri se retrouva à s’amuser bien plus qu’il ne l’avait fait depuis longtemps.

 

Ils devinrent rapidement inséparables et c’était devenu une blague courante parmi les autres patineurs de dire que si on voulait trouver Yuuri, il suffisait de trouver Phichit et vice versa. Après les premières semaines Celestino les autorisa à modifier leurs chambres pour qu’ils puissent devenir colocataires, ce qui ne fit que renforcer leur amitié.

 

Lorsque Yuuri avait des mauvaises nuits, quand sa maison lui manquait terriblement et qu’il n’avait pas d’autre envie que de se terrer sous ses couvertures et pleurer, Phichit grimpait sur le lit avec lui. Il parlait parfois simplement de leur journée, ou tentait d’apprendre quelques mots de thaïlandais à Yuuri pour que ce dernier ne pense pas à sa tristesse ou, lorsque tout ceci échouait, il était la présence réconfortante qui accueillait les pleurs de Yuuri. Leur relation était à double-sens, et quand Phichit avait le mal du pays et que la vie qu’il avait laissée à Bangkok lui manquait trop Yuuri lui rendait la pareille. Ils comptaient l’un sur l’autre et se supportaient l’un-l’autre et Yuuri était vraiment heureux que Phichit soit devenu son ami.

 

Bien que le Japon et Hasetsu lui manquaient terriblement, Yuuri découvrit qu’il aimait vivre à Détroit. L’endroit en lui-même était peut-être étrange mais il avait rapidement trouvé un ami en Phichit qui était très doué lorsqu’il s’agissait de transformer la peur que Yuuri pouvait éprouver à l’idée de vivre dans un nouveau pays en un sens de l’aventure. L’entraînement était de qualité, lui aussi, bien qu’encore plus sévère que ce que Yuuri avait connu à Hasetsu si c’était seulement possible. Celestino l’avait amené au-delà de ses limites, encore plus loin qu’il ne les avait jamais poussées mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Il en avait besoin s’il voulait gagner.

 

Bien qu’ils aient prévu de patiner dans des divisions différentes, Celestino autorisa de façon inattendue, Phichit et Yuuri à s’entraîner le plus souvent ensemble. C’était une bénédiction. Yuuri avait l’habitude de s’entraîner seul et sans personne pour le voir et sans Phichit à ses côtés ses nerfs auraient eu raison de lui à chaque fois. Il détestait qu’on le regarde pendant qu’il s’entraînait, particulièrement lorsqu’il était observé par les autres patineurs du club.

 

Ce n’est pas qu’il n’appréciait pas les autres patineurs mais il n’avait jamais été particulièrement extraverti. Se faire des amis ne lui venait pas facilement et il ne savait pas vraiment comment les approcher.

 

Le fait que certains aient – étrangement – l’air fasciné par lui n’arrangeait rien. Même si Yuuri ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment certaines personnes pouvaient l’admirer _lui_ plutôt qu’un autre, Phichit lui avait fait remarquer qu’il avait tout de même une certaine réputation. Il était le Champion du Monde Junior, avec déjà trois médailles à son actif à seulement quinze ans. Bien que les sessions d’entraînement aient été interdites au public, n’importe quel patineur du club pouvait y assister et Yuuri avait l’impression que lorsqu’il s’entraînait la patinoire était plus peuplée qu’à l’ordinaire. C’était déconcertant. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être l’objet de tant d’attention quand il n’était pas en compétition et les paisibles sessions nocturnes de patinage qu’il avait considérées comme acquises à Hasetsu lui manquaient.

 

Plus particulièrement, les séances d’entraînement pendant lesquelles il supportait le moins d’être regardé étaient celles où il essayait d’apprendre les quadruples. Il avait déjà du mal avec ces sauts difficiles et la pression supplémentaire d’un public ne faisait qu’aggraver ce fait. Sa technique s’améliorait assez avec l’aide experte de Celestino pour qu’il parvienne à exécuter son quadruple boucle piqué plus souvent en entraînement mais les yeux exigeants qui le suivaient en permanence le décontenançaient.

 

L’irrégularité était ce qui caractérisait le mieux ses sauts. Il pouvait certains jours exécuter le difficile quadruple et d’autres jours il n’en réussissait pas un seul et quittait la glace dépité. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose manquait à ses sauts et rien de ce qu’il essayait ne semblait rectifier son exécution. Celestino lui répétait avec insistance qu’il avait simplement besoin de plus de confiance en sa capacité à y arriver mais si c’était le cas, Yuuri n’avait que peu d’espoir. La dernière fois qu’il avait essayé de faire un quadruple en compétition il était tombé sous les yeux du monde entier et sa confiance en ses sauts était depuis nettement limitée.

 

Lors d’une séance en particulier, alors que Phichit l’observait depuis les barrières où Celestino l’avait renvoyé après l’avoir surpris à s’entraîner en secret à faire des quadruples avec Yuuri une fois de trop, Yuuri ne semblait pas parvenir à réussir quoi que ce soit. C’était excessivement frustrant. Il pouvait le faire, il _savait_ qu’il pouvait le faire, mais le saut ne semblait tout simplement pas décidé à se laisser maîtriser. Ce jour-là il avait raté la réception tant de fois que ses mains étaient égratignées à vif à force de tomber contre la glace et il sentait des larmes de frustration se former au coin de ses yeux. S’il était à ce point irrégulier dans sa capacité à exécuter ce saut en entraînement comment pourrait-il jamais le réussir en compétition ?

 

Après un nouvel essai raté Celestino avait soupiré et l’avait appelé vers lui sur les bords de la patinoire, lui tendant une bouteille d’eau et une serviette pour qu’il puisse essuyer les perles de sueur qui s’étaient assemblées sur son front.

 

“Je pense qu’on devrait en rester là Yuuri. “ dit-il au patineur, tapotant son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. “Tu peux réussir ce saut, on l’a tous vu. C’est simplement une question de confiance en toi maintenant. Faisons une pause et tu pourras réessayer demain quand tu seras moins fatigué et que ton esprit sera bien concentré. “

 

Yuuri secoua furieusement la tête, terminant sa bouteille d’eau et éparpillant autour de lui des gouttes de sueur.

 

“Je veux continuer. “ exigea-t-il, quand bien même il évita de croiser le regard perçant de Celestino. Il n’aimait pas contredire son entraîneur et en temps normal il l’aurait évité mais les frustrations de la journée menaçaient de le faire éclater et il était déterminé à réussir ce saut. Il était épuisé jusqu’à l’os mais il continuerait à s’entraîner jusqu’à ce qu’il ne tienne plus debout si c’était nécessaire.

 

“Je peux y arriver Celestino. Tu sais que je peux. Juste une fois encore. S’il-te-plaît ? “

 

“Très bien. “ soupira Celestino. “Mais seulement une fois. Tu es épuisé et je ne veux pas que tu en viennes à te blesser parce que tu auras été trop têtu, tu m’as bien entendu Yuuri ? “

 

Yuuri hocha la tête et adressa à Celestino un léger sourire reconnaissant avant de retourner sur la glace. Phichit l’encourageait depuis les bordures, son téléphone déjà sorti et l’objectif de l’appareil photo fixé sur Yuuri. Yuuri savait que s’il n’avait pas déjà interdit à Phichit de poster quoi que ce soit lié à ses entraînements en ligne la vidéo serait en ligne en l’espace de quelques minutes et il lui lança un regard d’exaspération attendrie. Le jeune garçon avait grogné quand Yuuri lui avait lancé l’interdiction de poster l’un de ses enregistrements mais il avait finalement accepté, déclarant qu’il continuerait à filmer Yuuri uniquement ‘pour l’aider avec son entraînement’.

 

Yuuri n’était toujours pas convaincu qu’il ne gardait pas les vidéos pour qu’un jour il puisse toutes les poster lorsque Yuuri céderait et le lui autoriserait enfin. Soit ça, soit il collectionnait celles contenant les plus spectaculaires ratés de Yuuri pour les éditer et en faire une longue vidéo humiliante qu’il pourrait utiliser pour embarrasser Yuuri au besoin. Connaissant Phichit, pensa Yuuri avec tendresse, c’était probablement les deux.

 

Précautionneusement, il patina quelques lents tours autour de la patinoire, étirant ses muscles et les préparant pour le saut. Phichit l’encouragea depuis le côté et il adressa à son ami un grand sourire tandis qu’il passait devant lui à grande vitesse, gagnant en élan avec chaque seconde. Quelque part dans un recoin de son esprit une voix aux accents russe flottait, lui rappelant qu’il était le seul patineur n’arrivant pas à faire de quadruple, qu’il ne pourrait jamais se mesurer aux autres s’il n’arrivait même pas à réussir ce simple saut.

 

Lorsqu’il atteignit le pic de sa vitesse il se lança dans le saut, plus déterminé que jamais. Juste avant qu’il ne quitte la glace la voix retentit à nouveau. Elle ne le critiquait pas avec malice au creux de l’oreille comme il y était devenu habitué mais c’était cette fois l’écho lointain d’un souvenir, un faible murmure soufflant ‘ _Fais attention à ton centre de gravité_ ’ traversant doucement son esprit. C’était inattendu et Yuuri dut rejeter fermement le flash de colère qui accompagnait toujours cette voix. Mais à présent que cette pensée était là il se surprit à se focaliser dessus en dépit de sa colère, à se concentrer pour trouver son centre de gravité alors qu’il sautait, conservant son équilibre durant la totalité des quatre rotations et jusqu’à la réception.

 

Des cris de félicitations retentirent depuis l’autre côté de la patinoire provenant de Phichit et Yuuri entendit au loin les applaudissements de Celestino mais tout ce sur quoi Yuuri pouvait se concentrer en cet instant était l’exaltation qu’il ressentait, traversant tout son corps et élevant encore plus son rythme cardiaque. Il l’avait fait. Il avait réussi le saut et il l’avait exécuté parfaitement, mieux que jamais.

 

Il décida de ne pas s’attarder sur la cause de cette réussite.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Plus tard ce jour-là Yuuri et Phichit étaient assis dans leur chambre commune, étalés sur le lit de Phichit avec un ordinateur portable entre eux. C’était une scène familière qui apportait du réconfort à Yuuri. Phichit avait insisté pour regarder ‘Le Roi et le Patineur’ en l’honneur de Yuuri qui avait réussi son quadruple saut ce jour et Yuuri n’avait pas protesté. En dépit du fait qu’il n’adorait pas le film comme Phichit pouvait le faire, il l’appréciait tout de même et c’était une tradition familière qu’ils aimaient tous les deux.

 

A la moitié du film Phichit se tourna vers lui, le hamster Arthur couinant en guise de protestation d’être délogé de l’épaule du jeune garçon. Heureusement, Phichit rattrapa l’animal avant qu’il ne tombe trop bas, le recueillant entre ses mains en coupe et le ramenant gentiment vers ses deux petits amis qui s’ébattaient contre le tissu de son t-shirt.

 

Quand Yuuri et Phichit étaient devenus colocataires, ce dernier s’était inquiété du fait que Yuuri n’aimerait peut-être pas ses hamsters adorés, Arthur et Mongkut, nommés d’après les personnages du film qui s’affichait actuellement sur l’écran. Après que Yuuri lui eut assuré qu’il adorait à vrai dire les hamsters, ou n’importe quoi qu’on puisse câliner et qui s’apparente à une peluche, Phichit avait insisté pour en acheter un autre pour Yuuri, sachant bien que l’animal de compagnie de Yuuri lui manquait terriblement.

 

Hésitant, Phichit avait demandé à Yuuri s’il voulait appeler le nouveau hamster Vicchan pour lui rappeler son chien mais Yuuri avait refusé. Il aurait trop eu l’impression de remplacer son vieil ami. Questionné plus avant sur les choses qu’il aimait tandis que Phichit cherchait un autre nom pour le dernier membre de leur petite famille, Yuuri avait lancé sans y penser ‘ _Katsudon_ ’, avant de rougir furieusement, embarrassé. A sa grande surprise Phichit avait adoré le nom, même s’il taquinait Yuuri en permanence pour sa signification et à présent, Arthur, Mongkut et Katsudon vivaient heureux dans une grande cage dans le coin de leur chambre, que leur maître aimant laissait ouverte en permanence pour qu’ils puissent s’ébattre au-dehors.

 

Une fois que la sécurité d’Arthur fut assurée, Phichit se tourna vers lui, son air plus sérieux qu’à l’ordinaire.

 

“Quand penses-tu que Ciao Ciao va me laisser essayer les quadruples ? “ demanda-t-il, utilisant le surnom affectueux dont il avait affublé leur entraîneur le mois précédent.

 

Yuuri haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre. Celestino avait interdit à tous les juniors de s’entraîner aux quadruples sauts, assurant que c’était néfaste à leurs corps encore en plein développement. En tant que senior, Yuuri avait toute la marge de manœuvre qu’il désirait concernant ses sauts mais il savait que Phichit avait désespérément envie de les faire aussi.

 

“Je ne m’en inquièterais pas si j’étais toi Phichit. “ répondit-il plutôt, souriant doucement à son ami. “Les quadruples sont surestimés de toutes façons. “

 

Intérieurement il fit la grimace, repensant aux bleus en train d’éclore sur tout son corps, les plaques rouges de ses paumes et les douloureuses ampoules qui se formaient déjà sur ses pieds. Il aimait patiner de tout son cœur mais rater ses sauts était toujours une expérience douloureuse, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et les quadruples étaient difficiles pour quiconque s’y essayait.

 

Phichit soupira, se laissant théâtralement tomber sur le lit.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov faisait des quadruples saut dès l’instant où il a été autorisé à participer aux compétitions des juniors. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas ! “ gémit-il avec excès.

 

“Oui, mais son entraîneur lui criait aussi dessus tout le temps pour ça. “ plaisanta Yuuri, avant de réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire et verrouiller subitement sa mâchoire, détournant rapidement le regard. Phichit se rassit, les paupières étrécies. Rien ne lui échappait, surtout pas un faux-pas de ce genre.

 

“Tu sais, pour quelqu’un qui prétend haïr Viktor Nikiforov tu en sais vraiment beaucoup à son sujet. “ remarqua-t-il, l’air suspicieux.

 

Yuuri n’avait jamais parlé à Phichit de ce qui s’était passé entre lui et Viktor, quand bien même le très observateur Phichit avait repéré l’antipathie de l’autre patineur assez tôt dans leur relation amicale.

 

Yuuri haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs mais Phichit n’était pas satisfait, s’asseyant tout à fait et dirigeant la pleine force de son regard sur son ami.

 

“Allez Yuuri. On est amis ! Tu peux tout me dire. ได้โปรด ? “

 

Phichit avait raison. Ils étaient amis, meilleurs amis et il était plus que temps que Yuuri lui raconte. Phichit finirait par découvrir la vérité de toutes façons, c’était une part si importante de la vie de Yuuri et ce n’est pas comme s’il essayait de le cacher. La seule chose qui l’avait retenu était le fait que – bien que le souvenir soit ancien – évoquer la chose était toujours douloureux, le mettait toujours en colère et il était embarrassé, sans compter toute une myriade d’autres émotions qui se tordait en nœuds vicieux à l’intérieur de lui. Yuuri n’en avait jamais parlé à personne d’autre que Yuko mais Phichit, qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux plein d’espoir lui fit réaliser qu’il lui était impossible de refuser.

 

Hésitant, Yuuri exposa donc les éléments de l’histoire qui s’était déroulée, passant d’un évènement à l’autre en essayant d’expliquer les choses correctement, pour que Phichit comprenne. Pendant tout le temps où il parlait Phichit l’observait avec une expression sérieuse, ne détournant jamais le regard. Quand Yuuri eut finalement terminé ils restèrent assis en silence quelques secondes, avant que Phichit ne l’attrape par les épaules et l’attire dans une embrassade pour le serrer fort contre lui.

 

Désarçonné, Yuuri mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre la pareille mais finalement, il entoura l’autre garçon de ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Raconter l’histoire dans sa totalité lui faisait l’effet d’un poids en moins sur la poitrine et il aurait dû se douter qu’il pouvait compter sur Phichit dès le départ pour savoir exactement quoi faire.

 

“C’est affreux Yuuri. “ s’exclama Phichit, enlaçant toujours Yuuri dans un câlin réconfortant. “C’est pas étonnant que tu aies envies de lui botter les fesses ! “

 

Yuuri sourit. Phichit avait toujours été plus doué pour adapter les expressions anglaises que lui et l’autre garçon adorait utiliser des idiomes dès qu’il en avait l’occasion.

 

“Je le ferai un jour“ jura Yuuri alors que Phichit s’écartait finalement. “Je vais le battre. J’y arriverai. “

 

“Bien sûr que tu y arriveras ! “ encouragea Phichit, sa foi en Yuuri réchauffant son cœur et lui donnant confiance en ses capacités d’une manière qu’il n’avait jamais connue auparavant. “Tu es Yuuri Katsuki après tout. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son ami, à ses début en tant que senior durant le Grand Prix Yuuri était plus terrifié qu’il ne l’avait jamais été auparavant. Celestino était là pour l’aider à traverser cette épreuve mais il ne semblait pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont il devait gérer les nerfs qui paralysaient Yuuri à l’approche d’une compétition. Phichit y parvenait toujours mais il était ailleurs, ravissant les cœurs à l’occasion de ses débuts en tant que Junior.

 

C’est par la seule force de sa volonté que Yuuri parvint à atteindre la finale, récoltant à peine assez de points, un seul point de plus que le patineur classé juste en-dessous de lui. C’était vraiment juste et cette pensée faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Ne pas atteindre la finale aurait été désastreux et il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

 

A l’approche de la finale, l’état mental de Yuuri se détériora à nouveau. Il ne s’était pas senti aussi mal depuis sa crise de nerfs lors de la finale de son tout premier Grand Prix Junior, mais à présent les mêmes émotions pointaient à nouveau le bout de leur vilain nez.

 

Dans la division junior il en était arrivé à prospérer et s’épanouir, mais chez les seniors les choses étaient différentes. Yuuri était face à des patineurs expérimentés, certains ayant plus de dix ans de plus que lui et il était terrifié. Ils étaient adultes, ce qui n’était pas son cas, et venaient du monde entier, et cela se reflétait dans leur façon de patiner. Ils étaient tous superbes et précis et pouvaient tous exécuter des quadruples dont il ne pouvait que rêver. Pour la première fois depuis ses débuts dans le circuit professionnel, Yuuri se sentit complètement dépassé.

 

Pendant son programme court il était déterminé à ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il refusa de vivre un autre désastre comme celui de son premier Grand Prix Junior. Il était meilleur que ça. Il pouvait y arriver.

 

Sur le plan technique, tous ses mouvements étaient corrects. Il réussit même son quadruple boucle piqué, tremblant légèrement à la réception mais pas assez pour que ça cause de gros dommages à son score. Mais il n’y avait aucune émotion dans son patinage. Durant toute la chorégraphie il ne parvint pas à se perdre dans la musique, à invoquer l’histoire qu’il voulait raconter. Il était dévoré par la logistique de sa performance, se concentrant si fort sur la perfection de ses mouvements qu’il perdit tout l’aspect artistique et sa joie de patiner avec.

 

Quand il eut enfin terminé et que les scores furent annoncés, il ne put retenir les larmes de frustration qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce n’était pas mauvais mais ce n’était pas parfait non plus. Ce n’était pas _assez_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cette nuit-là, seul dans la chambre d’hôtel qu’il partageait avec son entraîneur, Yuuri ne parvenait à penser à rien d’autre qu’au programme libre du lendemain. C’étaient ses débuts en tant que senior, un moment décisif de sa carrière et il devait prouver qu’il méritait de patiner avec la crème de la crème. Le monde du patinage artistique allait regarder et il avait déjà raté son programme court la veille, incapable de répondre à ses propres attentes élevées. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation se reproduire. Il ne pouvait pas.

 

Tandis que les minutes s’écoulaient, l’inquiétude ne faisait que se renforcer et Yuuri ne pouvait l’ignorer. L’idée d’aller à nouveau sur la glace le lendemain, devant ces milliers de personnes qui allaient le regarder, le juger, attendre de lui d’être excellent le tirait vers le fond, s’enroulait autour de sa gorge telle une main venant peu à peu le priver d’air.

 

Les visages des autres patineurs dansaient devant ses yeux, tellement plus âgés et tellement plus expérimentés et _meilleurs_. Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer arriver à leur niveau ? Comment pouvait-il y parvenir ?

 

La panique s’installa pour de bon et les idées noires l’assaillaient toujours, dansant sous son crâne encore et encore, des ombres s’agrandissant de seconde en seconde. Soudain il eut l’impression qu’un étau métallique comprimait sa poitrine, le privant entièrement d’air. Il serrait de plus en plus fort jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus qu’haleter pour essayer d’obtenir un peu d’oxygène et sa vision devenait sombre sur les bords.

 

“ _Yuuri !_ “

 

Des mains puissantes agrippèrent ses épaules, décrochant ses bras où ils étaient enroulés comme des lianes autour de ses genoux.

 

“Yuuri ! Yuuri regarde-moi. “

 

Yuuri voulait répondre mais il en était incapable, encore trop enfermé au sein de son propre esprit, sa respiration encore brève et difficile, arrivant à peine à aspirer assez d’air pour remplir ses poumons.

 

“Yuuri, je pense que tu es en train de faire une attaque de panique. Yuuri, j’ai besoin que tu me regardes. J’ai besoin que tu te calmes. _Yuuri_. “

 

Les mains chaudes se déplacèrent de ses épaules à son visage, douces mais fermes, et l’image de Celestino emplit son champ de vision, l’inquiétude accrochée à ses traits. Une des mains vint se poser sur son dos, imprimant des cercles rassurants à travers le tissu de son t-shirt, l’autre venant délicatement récupérer celle de Yuuri pour la poser contre la poitrine de Celestino.

 

“J’ai besoin que tu respires avec moi Yuuri. Inspire et expire. Inspire et expire. Ok ? “

 

Constant sous sa main, il sentait la respiration de Celestino aller et venir au même rythme que ses mots, un rythme régulier et rassurant que Yuuri tenta de copier avec ses halètements paniqués. Finalement sa respiration se calma, quand bien même il lui semblait devoir fournir un immense effort pour qu’elle soit égale à celle de Celestino, lente et régulière. L’étau de métal qui avait enserré sa poitrine commença à se relâcher, douloureusement lentement, et peu à peu la vision de Yuuri redevint normale, les battements erratiques de son cœur reprenant leur rythme habituel.

 

Enfin Yuuri leva les yeux, notant Celestino agenouillé devant lui avec l’une des mains de Yuuri toujours collée contre son torse et l’autre qui dessinait des cercles dans son dos. Celestino avait l’air horrifié et complètement dépassé et Yuuri se laissa envahir par une brusque vague d’intense culpabilité et honte.

 

Embarrassé, il rougit et tenta de se lever, s’enfuir en courant avant qu’il ne puisse voir la déception d’avoir assisté à cette navrante démonstration de faiblesse sur les traits de Celestino. Mais son entraîneur le stoppa, le guidant doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il s’asseye sur le bord du lit avant de l’y rejoindre, s’asseyant assez loin pour que Yuuri ne se sente pas étouffé.

 

“Est-ce que tu veux en parler Yuuri ? “

 

Yuuri secoua la tête, dérobant toujours ses yeux.

 

“Ok. “ Celestino soupira, laissant glisser une main tremblante sur son visage, son regard ne quittant jamais Yuuri. “Mais il n’y a aucune honte à avoir Yuuri, ok ? Si tu as besoin d’aide, je suis là. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le jour suivant, Celestino fit venir Phichit pour le voir à la patinoire avant son programme libre. Phichit s’était bien débrouillé pour ses débuts chez les juniors, gagnant le cœur des juges et du public, mais bien qu’il ait remporté une médaille dans sa seconde compétition il n’avait pas eu un score assez haut pour être qualifié pour la finale. Malgré la défaite il ne semblait pas amer, déclarant qu’il avait encore beaucoup de temps pour gagner des médailles dans d’autres compétitions à l’avenir. Après que son propre Grand Prix soit terminé il avait insisté pour que Celestino le fasse venir par avion pour qu’il puisse regarder Yuuri participer à la finale.

 

Avoir Phichit avec lui juste avant le programme libre était une bénédiction pour laquelle Yuuri était immensément reconnaissant. L’autre garçon savait toujours exactement quoi dire, comment éloigner l’esprit de Yuuri de cette sensation qui le rendait malade, comment le faire rire alors que l’instant précédent il pensait qu’il était sur le point de s’écrouler.

 

Celestino sembla comprendre et les laissa faire, autorisant Phichit à rester avec Yuuri jusqu’à la dernière seconde possible avant qu’il ne doive se rendre sur la glace pour patiner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La [musique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCl-0lu0vHM) sur laquelle Yuuri patinait était jolie, une mélodie au piano légère et dansante, mais elle ne provoquait pas vraiment d’émotions quand il la dansait. Au contraire des années précédentes avec son succès aux mondiaux junior, avec la terreur de devoir déménager dans un pays complètement différent avec un nouvel entraîneur Yuuri n’avait pas été assez sûr de lui pour choisir sa propre musique ou son thème. Celestino était un bon entraîneur et Yuuri était sûr qu’il ne lui en aurait pas voulu mais le tourbillon de nouveautés juste avant ses débuts chez les seniors l’avaient poussé à se reposer sur des choix familiers, laissant son entraîneur choisir comment il allait patiner, une chose qui allait à l’encontre de son attitude lors des derniers mondiaux junior.

 

Bouger au son de la musique était automatique et Yuuri se surprit à se forcer à _ressentir_ pendant qu’il patinait. L’émotion dans le patinage avaient toujours été son point fort et s’il voulait faire face à la compétition féroce chez les seniors il devait s’appuyer sur ses atouts.

 

Tandis que la chorégraphie se dépliait, Yuuri commença à se sentir glisser dans la musique, dans l’état d’esprit dont il avait besoin pour patiner. Lorsqu’il atteint son quadruple boucle piqué il vacilla presque mais un flash rapide de ‘ _Fais attention à ton centre de gravité_ ’ traversa son esprit et il exécuta parfaitement le saut, un flot de soulagement l’envahissant devant ce succès.

 

Mais malgré le fait d’avoir réussi son saut, Yuuri savait que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Sa performance était bonne mais elle n’était pas fantastique. Son anxiété l’avait empêché d’obtenir le score parfait dont il avait besoin pour compenser son manque relatif de sauts de haut niveau. Il ne pouvait encore compter que sur son quadruple boucle piqué et c’est le seul quadruple que Celestino l’avait laissé essayer en compétition. Les deux parties de sa performance manquaient de quelque chose et quand bien même il aurait probablement obtenu une autre place sur le podium chez les juniors, Yuuri savait que chez les seniors et leur meilleur niveau, ce n’était pas suffisant.

 

Ses scores confirmèrent ses craintes. Ils n’étaient toujours pas mauvais, ils étaient parfaitement respectables pour un patineur junior qui participait pour la première fois à  une compétition chez les seniors, mais ils n’étaient pas assez bons. Il termina cinquième, pas dernier mais bien loin de l’or qu’il voulait tant qu’il aurait pu crier.

 

Après la cérémonie de remise des médailles, Phichit le réconforta, le félicitant pour sa prestation, faisant remarquer que le fait même d’être arrivé en finale était quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier. Il n’avait que seize ans, lui rappela Phichit. Il avait encore jusqu’à dix ans devant lui de compétition, dix ans pour perfectionner son patinage et ses chorégraphies. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s’attendre à être parfait dès l’instant où il gagnait la division des seniors. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s’attendre à remporter l’or du premier coup quand il était face à des patineurs qui avaient tellement plus d’expérience que lui. Même Viktor n’avait pas remporté l’or lors de son premier Grand Prix chez les seniors, même s’il avait terminé bien plus haut dans le classement que Yuuri.

 

Ce ne fut d’aucune aide.

 

Yuuri voulait l’or. Il le voulait plus que tout. Cela n’avait aucune importance que Viktor n’ait pas eu l’or à son premier Grand Prix Senior, Yuuri voulait être _meilleur_. La défaite le mettait à vif, lui donnait envie de pleurer de frustration. Il avait goûté à la victoire la saison passée et il voulait retrouver cette sensation. Il le voulait plus que tout.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques mois plus tard, Viktor fit sensation en remportant l’or aux Jeux Olympiques, à la surprise d’absolument personne. Viktor Nikiforov, à tout juste vingt ans, était une légende du patinage artistique. Un dieu de la glace que personne ne semblait capable de toucher. Yuuri regarda sa prestation avec Phichit en live sur la télévision aux premières heures du matin, Phichit poussant des “oooh“ et des “aaah“ pendant la chorégraphie, Yuuri gardant le silence avec ses yeux rivés à l’écran.

 

C’est ce qu’il devait battre, se répétait-il. Il était sûr que Viktor n’était jamais nerveux, ne laissait jamais ses stupides peurs se mettre en travers de sa route quand il était sur la glace comme Yuuri. S’il voulait battre Viktor il devait trouver un moyen de tenir ses nerfs sous contrôle ou il n’arriverait jamais à approcher son but.

 

Le jour suivant il alla voir Celestino. Il n’en avait pas envie, il avait horreur de parler de sentiments avec des étrangers, détestait avoir l’air faible. Mais il le devait. Si le seul moyen de battre Viktor était d’abord de vaincre ses propres peurs, alors c’est ce qu’il ferait.

 

Celestino se chargea de tout organiser rapidement et Yuuri rencontra une femme à l’allure professionnelle dans un bureau cosy la semaine suivante. Il était tout d’abord réticent à l’idée de lui parler mais à sa grande surprise il découvrit qu’elle était facile d’abord et il se retrouva à déballer comment il se sentait avant les compétitions, à quel point il avait des difficultés à respirer et son envie de gagner si intense qu’elle en devenait douloureuse.

 

Les séances avec elle s’avérèrent étonnamment efficaces. Elle l’aida à analyser ses propres pensées, lui apprit quelques bonnes techniques pour se calmer, pour empêcher son anxiété de l’envahir. Elle lui prescrivit également des médicaments pour les fois où il pensait que la méditation de pleine-conscience ne serait pas suffisante, pour quand son anxiété deviendrait vraiment trop intense. Au début il refusa de les prendre, embarrassé, mais Phichit ne mit pas longtemps à le convaincre. Quand Yuuri lui avait finalement avoué ce qu’il se passait Phichit avait insisté sur le fait qu’avoir besoin d’aide avec ses nerfs n’était rien dont il devait avoir honte. Après des heures de discussions pendant lesquelles Yuuri ouvrit son cœur à son ami, il eut enfin l’impression d’être rassuré et il promit qu’il s’entraînerait avec les exercices destinés à le calmer et d’utiliser les gélules s’il en avait besoin.

 

Encore une fois, Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il serait éternellement reconnaissant d’avoir Phichit comme ami.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aux championnats du monde, Yuuri fut déterminé à faire mieux. Avec une nouvelle façon de gérer ses nerfs à sa disposition et avec Phichit et Celestino l’encourageant depuis les bords, après deux jours intenses de compétition il émergea avec une médaille de bronze serrée fermement dans sa poigne épuisée. La pression avait été élevée et la compétition rude mais il avait réussi.

 

A la cérémonie de remise des médailles il se tint sur la plus basse marche du podium, saluant la foule, fatigué et Viktor se tenant haut au-dessus de lui avec une médaille d’or ceinte à son cou comme si elle était faite pour être là. Evidemment Viktor avait terminé premier, son score total bien plus élevé que celui du blond suisse qui se tenait juste en-dessous de lui sur le podium, levant les yeux vers le russe avec admiration et une certaine fascination.

 

Yuuri regardait aussi mais l’admiration était bien la dernière chose qu’il savait être inscrite sur son visage. Par-dessus les acclamations de la foule il pouvait à peine entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur, son excitation de gagner une médaille s’effaçant face à son immense déception que Viktor ait encore une fois été meilleur que lui.

 

La part rationnelle de son cerveau savait qu’il aurait été quasiment impossible de battre Viktor cette saison, pas tant qu’il était nouveau chez les seniors et avec seulement un quadruple saut à sa ceinture mais il était tout de même frustré. Il pourrait battre Viktor un jour, il savait en être capable, mais l’attente était insupportable. Chaque nouvelle saison était une année perdue, une autre année gâchée.

 

Lançant un regard furieux à Viktor depuis ce qu’il lui semblait être des kilomètres en-dessous, Yuuri affermit sa résolution, gravant son désir dans le creux de ses os. Il avait goûté à la victoire et il adorait ça, adorait l’exaltation du patinage, les acclamations de la foule, pour lui et lui seul. A présent qu’il patinait chez les senior il devait à nouveau grimper les rangs du classement, tout comme il l’avait fait chez les juniors. Grappiller des places point après point, chorégraphie après chorégraphie. En se tenant sur la troisième marche du podium il avait déjà effectué le premier pas et bientôt, il s’en fit le serment, il ferait le prochain.

 

Viktor souriait à la foule, les lumières du stade dansant dans ses yeux. L’espace d’une seconde son regard papillonna vers Yuuri qui se tenait en-dessous et lui lançait un regard meurtrier, les paupières étrécies. Viktor ne dit rien mais soutint le regard, les yeux bleus étudiant tout en fixant les bruns de Yuuri. Pendant une seconde qui sembla être une heure les deux s’évaluèrent, le cœur de Yuuri empli de haine mêlée de détermination féroce et le regard de Viktor ininterprétable. Puis le photographe leur demanda de sourire pour l’objectif et le moment fut brisé.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Après la cérémonie Yuuri ne revit pas Viktor. Mais tandis qu’il faisait ses bagages et quittait le stade il put presque jurer sentir un regard le suivre. L’observer. L’observer toujours. Ne le quittant jamais.

 

 

* * *

 

 

De retour à Détroit Yuuri se jeta à corps perdu dans son entraînement. A sa requête, Celestino rendit toutes ses séances d’entraînement privées, laissant les autres patineurs à l’extérieur et donnant à Yuuri la possibilité de patiner en paix. Ce fut d’une grande aide. Sans la présence et la pression d’avoir les autres patineurs tout autour, Yuuri put se concentrer sur ses exercices sans rien pour le distraire. Phichit était toujours là bien évidemment, soit patinant avec Yuuri ou le regardant depuis le bord de la patinoire et l’encourageant.

 

Moins d’un mois après la fin des championnats du monde, Yuuri réussit un quadruple Salchow à l’entraînement, devant les cris extatiques de Phichit et Celestino. Phichit avait tout filmé et, dans un moment de fierté, Yuuri l’avait autorisé à poster, surpris par la quantité d’intérêt que la vidéo suscita.

 

Il n’avait jamais vraiment pris en considération la communauté du patinage dans son ensemble et ne se rendait pas compte de s’il avait des fans ou non, n’étant pas lui-même actif sur les réseaux sociaux, mais il semblait que plus de personnes que ce à quoi il s’attendait s’intéressaient au patinage. La nouvelle qu’il pouvait à présent réussi un quadruple Salchow fut bien reçue et Phichit prit un malin plaisir à lire à haute voix tous les gentils commentaires à Yuuri dans leur chambre ce soir-là, toutes les personnes exprimant leur plaisir d’apprendre cette nouvelle et leur impatience de voir ce que cela pourrait donner à la prochaine saison.

 

Yuuri se coucha cette nuit-là en souriant.

 

* * *

 

 

**[Cérémonie de remise de médaille des Championnats du Monde de patinage]**

271,548 vues 

 **Commentaires** 359

 Nightimedream [il y a 1 jour]

Nikiforov gagne encore – pas de surprise <3 <3 <3

_Voir les 25 réponses_

 

sk8terfan [il y a 8 heures]

Je pense que tout le monde devrait regarder à 3.15-3.25 parce que _bordel_

 

Alexibexi [il y a 8 heures]

C’était probablement les dix secondes les plus intenses de toute ma vie

 

riri456 [il y a 7 heures]

Est-ce que vous avez vu leurs regards !!!

 

Nikifan12 [il y a 7 heures]

Katsuki était en train d’assassiner Viktor du regard omfg

 

Marcia Linette [il y a 6 heures]

J’ai vraiment cru qu’il allait escalader le podium et lui filer un coup de poing en plein visage o.O

 

zazada [il y a 5 heures]

Purée ! il devait vraiment avoir envie de gagner l’or

 

Arthur Brn  [il y a 5 heures]

A peu près sûr que Katsuki voulait étrangler Nikiforov avec sa propre médaille ngl

 

Sergey Gold [il y a 5 heures]

Mesdames et messieurs, je pense que ceci est une rivalité

 

Theresa4444 [il y a 4 heures]

Je sais pas, le regard de Viktor ceci dit…

 

Viktor5ever [il y a 4 heures]

Ouais je suis d’accord, je veux dire Katsuki a l’air énervé mais Viktor a plutôt l’air … intéressé ??? curieux ??? intrigué ??? Je sais pas mais c’est carrément bizarre.

 

_Voir plus de réponses_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> […]  
> Désolé pour un autre chapitre un peu bouche-trou, j’ai tellement de trucs à écrire pour cette histoire mais je ne peux pas simplement sauter directement aux meilleures parties ! Donc ce chapitre devait être là. J’avais besoin d’explorer comment Yuuri allait gérer la transition chez les seniors, comment il allait se débattre mais finalement réussir à participer à une compétition d’un bien meilleur niveau que ce dont il a l’habitude et comment son anxiété ne fait pas que disparaître simplement parce qu’il a gagné une médaille d’or. Et puis je voulais vraiment passer plus de temps sur l’amitié entre Yuuri et Phichit parce que ça éclaire ma vie. J’aime Phichit dans toute sa magnifique, réseau-sociaux-obsédé gloire de tout mon cœur. Et puis, après ce chapitre je me suis convaincue qu’il a tout un dossier dans son téléphone de vidéos intitulé ‘Yuuri Katsuki se plante la face au sol, une compilation’ de leurs jours à Détroit qu’il peut sortir pour embarrasser Yuuri au besoin.  
> (Ps – Les hamsters de Phichit son nommés d’après les personnages du film ‘Le Roi et le Patineur’. Arthur est le nom donné officiellement à l’un des personnages. L’autre est généralement appelé ‘Le Prince’ donc j’ai choisi de l’appeler Mongkut inspiré du film ‘Le Roi et Moi’ sur lequel ‘Le Roi et le Patineur’ est plus ou moins basé)
> 
> Et petit caméo de Chris ! les autres patineurs que nous connaissons et aimons tous vont apparaître au fil de l’histoire au fur et à mesure qu’elle progresse alors faites attention.
> 
> […]
> 
> A bientôt  
> Rey xx
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Ce chapitre n’a pas bénéficié d’un béta donc n’hésitez pas à pointer les trucs un peu trop bizarres !  
> J’ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j’ai écrit Grand Prix et Championnats du Monde. Franchement, Yuuri devrait participer à d’autres compétitions :p  
> Enfin, la rivalité est finalement officielle, préparez-vous à des montagnes russes (haha) d’émotions !
> 
>  _Traductions:_  
>  ได้โปรด – S’il-te-plaît  
> Ngl = not gonna lie = on va pas se mentir
> 
>  _Musiques du chapitre:_  
>  Yuuri, PL - Mariage d'amour - Richard Clayderman
> 
> Merci d’avoir pris le temps de lire et n’hésitez pas à commenter, kudotiser (ouaip, j’invente des mots, privilège de traductrice), souscrire, ou me promettre du chocolat pour que j’aille plus vite !*  
> Et ai-je encore besoin de vous encourager à aller noyer Reiya sur la fic originale ou son tumblr ? Hm ?
> 
> N.


	6. Count Me Away Before You Sleep  (Compte-moi pour t’endormir)

**Katsuki Yuuri vs. Viktor Nikiforov : Cette année sera-t-elle l’année de tous les défis ?**

 

Par Luciana Sánchez

 

Durant les deux dernières saisons de patinage artistique masculin, les fans du sport ont eu le privilège d’assister à l’évolution de ce qui semble être l’une des plus grandes rivalités de ce siècle. Katsuki Yuuri, un patineur artistique japonais approchant ses dix-huit ans en novembre, a dépassé toutes les attentes, grimpant les rangs du classement à toute vitesse pour s’accrocher aux talons de la légende du patinage jusqu’ici invaincue, le russe Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Katsuki a toujours été populaire au Japon, particulièrement dans sa petite ville natale, Hasetsu, où il est considéré comme une sorte de héros local, mais il a attiré le regard de la communauté du patinage artistique lors de ses derniers Championnats du Monde Junior durant lesquels il a enchanté le public avec un incroyable programme libre qui lui a permis d’emporter l’or. Avant sa victoire, sa carrière était solide, avec deux médailles de bronze aux Grand Prix Junior à son actif, mais n’avait rien de comparable. Cependant, après sa victoire, il a rapidement gagné en popularité et ses débuts en tant que senior étaient largement attendus.

 

Il y a deux saisons, Katsuki est entré sur la glace en tant que senior pour la première fois, ne s’étant pas encore mesuré à la puissance indomptable qu’est Viktor Nikiforov, un patineur qui est déjà entré dans l’histoire comme l’un des – si ce n’est _le_ – plus grands patineurs de tous les temps. Avec plusieurs médailles d’or des Grand Prix, Championnats Européens et Championnats du Monde venant s’ajouter à sa collection qui ne cesse de croître, ainsi que le titre prestigieux de Champion Olympique du patinage artistique masculin, Nikiforov a dominé le sport depuis ses débuts en tant que Senior il y a cinq ans. Il est rare que Nikiforov ne soit pas vu au sommet du podium et le consensus établi au sein de la communauté du patinage était que sa mainmise sur le sport perdurerait jusqu’à sa retraite.

 

Cependant, cette spéculation a été étonnamment remise en question par une source inattendue. Dès ses débuts en tant que senior Katsuki a dépassé les attentes, se qualifiant pour le Grand Prix Senior dès sa première année dans la division où il a gagné une honorable cinquième place avant de grimper dans le classement aux Championnats du Monde de la même année pour arracher la médaille de bronze au grand choc de la foule. Une si brillante première saison chez les seniors, particulièrement si l’on tient compte du fait que Katsuki se mesurait à des patineurs plus âgés et avec bien plus d’expérience, était un véritable triomphe pour le jeune patineur.

 

Cette brutale montée dans les rangs tout droit jusqu’au niveau des élites a suscité l’intérêt des fans de patinage à travers le monde et cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu’on commence à le comparer à Nikiforov. En effet, Nikiforov était le seul patineur ces dernières années à avoir effectué un début chez les Senior aussi remarquable, bien qu’à l’époque il ait obtenu de meilleurs résultats que Katsuki, remportant l’argent à son tout premier Grand Prix Senior ainsi que dans les Championnats du Monde qui ont suivi. Néanmoins, le patineur japonais fut identifié par le public comme le premier depuis des années qui serait enfin capable de se mesurer au russe.

 

Ils n’avaient pas tort.

 

Après sa première réussite chez les seniors, Katsuki est retourné à son entraînement à Détroit où ses fans furent régalés de plusieurs clips de ses entraînements postés sur les réseaux sociaux par son co-équipier et patineur Junior Phichit Chulanont. A travers les vidéos et les photos, les fans de Katsuki ont pu avoir un aperçu du rythme éreintant auquel se soumettait Katsuki pour ses entraînements et des rapides progrès qu’il a fait, et les supporters se sont rapidement rassemblés pour encourager sa deuxième saison chez les seniors.

 

Malgré le buzz autour des talents de Katsuki ne faisant que se développer, personne n’aurait pu prédire l’incroyable saison qui a suivie, le patineur de dix-sept ans volant à travers les compétitions et remportant non seulement le bronze à la finale du Grand Prix, mais également l’or aux Quatre Continents – où la nationalité russe de Viktor l’empêche de concourir tout comme Katsuki ne peut participer aux championnats Européens – et finalement une autre médaille d’argent avec une performance spectaculaire aux Championnats du Monde, cumulant un score total qui le plaça plus proche de l’or de Nikiforov que n’importe qui n’aurait pu le prédire.

 

Après une saison si spectaculaire la popularité de Katsuki a explosé, l’espoir qu’un vrai challenger pour  les titres de Nikiforov soit enfin apparu. Après avoir frôlé la victoire en se mesurant au russe, il semble de plus en plus évident que Katsuki sera bientôt capable de franchir la dernière étape et dérober l’or au nez et à la barbe du roi du patinage artistique.

 

Ce qui rend cette rivalité encore plus intrigante cependant reste la relation qu’entretiennent les deux patineurs. Tout ce qui est connu à ce sujet chez les fans du sport ne reste que spéculations. Les deux patineurs gardent les lèvres scellées en public lorsqu’il s’agit de leur opinion l’un de l’autre, aussi bien dans les interviews que sur les réseaux sociaux. Alors que les fans respectifs des patineurs se retrouvent souvent mêlés à des débats animés et parfois des mêlées à l’occasion des compétitions, les patineurs eux-mêmes n’ont jamais donné de commentaire à propos de leur rivalité ou sa nature amère. Bien que la vérité soit loin d’être évidente, Katsuki a exposé clairement ses intentions concernant son désir de battre Nikiforov – le déclarant sans ambiguïté dans plusieurs interviews – et son attitude généralement hostile à l’égard de l’autre patineur n’est pas passée inaperçue.

 

Les fans ont pris cette animosité de Katsuki pour argent comptant, bâtissant une histoire de deux rivaux en guerre l’un contre l’autre, où Nikiforov est décrit comme désespéré de s’accrocher à ses titres tandis que Katsuki n’épargne aucun moyen pour les lui prendre. Même si ce conte penche un peu trop du côté dramatique et que les sentiments réels des deux patineurs demeurent inconnus, on peut dire sans trop s’avancer que lorsque les deux patineurs se retrouvent l’un contre l’autre, le public est au bord de son siège.

 

Alors que  les patineurs rivaux se préparent pour leur troisième saison qui démarre dans moins d’un mois, l’intérêt qui leur est porté est à son comble. Nikiforov sera-t-il capable de conserver ses titres ou Katsuki parviendra-t-il enfin à franchir la dernière étape et remporter l’or ?

 

Les résultats sont encore inconnus mais les forums internet explosent en spéculations et le Grand Prix de cette année promet d’être le plus attendus depuis des décennies. Qui remportera l’or à l’issue de cette compétition et qui mordra la poussière ? Qui encouragerez-vous ? N’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ci-dessous et n’oubliez pas de regarder le premier évènement du Grand Prix – Skate America – qui se déroulera bientôt.

 

Commentaires : 578

 

Voir tous les commentaires

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alors, ça fait quoi de gagner ta toute première médaille d’argent au Grand Prix ? “ demanda Phichit, son ton étrangement normal tandis qu’il levait les yeux de son téléphone pour fixer son regard sur son ami assis sur le sol du studio de danse.

 

Depuis l’endroit où il se tenait de l’autre côté de la pièce, Yuuri parvenait vaguement à lire les titres des articles de journaux qui apparaissaient sur le petit écran. Probablement similaires aux titres qui n’arrêtaient pas de fleurir depuis sa troisième finale du Grand Prix contre Viktor quelques semaines plus tôt, où il était arrivé deuxième et quitté la patinoire avec une médaille d’argent dans les mains et une grande déception chevillée au cœur.

 

Yuuri devinait la question qui se cachait derrière les mots anodins de son ami, la même que les reporters lui posaient sans cesse depuis des semaines, comme un disque rayé qu’il voulait vraiment qu’on arrête de jouer. ‘ _Qu’est-ce que ça fait de perdre une nouvelle fois contre Viktor Nikiforov ?_ ’ Sauf que venant de Phichit, Yuuri pouvait reconnaître l’inquiétude sincère à travers les mots plutôt que la satisfaction malsaine des journalistes de tabloïdes.

 

“Phichit, est-on obligé d’en parler maintenant ? “ grogna Yuuri, relâchant le métal froid qu’il tenait entre ses mains et se penchant vers l’arrière, la force de ses jambes restant la seule chose qui le faisait tenir sur la barre placée au centre de la pièce. Depuis sa nouvelle position Yuuri avait une meilleure vue sur son ami, quoiqu’à l’envers, et de comment il le regardait avec intérêt depuis l’endroit confortable où il s’était avachi dans un coin.

 

Les cheveux de Phichit étaient encore humides de sueur et ses habits d’entraînement s’accrochaient à lui en divers endroits du fait du cours de danse intense auquel il avait participé l’heure précédente. Celestino, agissant pour le compte du club de patinage, avait insisté pour que tous les patineurs participent à un cours de danse obligatoire pour maintenir leur forme et apprendre à incorporer différents styles de musique et de danse dans leur patinage.

 

Yuuri avait instinctivement voulu se tourner vers le ballet mais Celestino avait refusé, déclarant qu’il n’y avait aucun intérêt pour Yuuri à prendre des cours dans une matière qu’il maîtrisait déjà. L’homme n’avait pas tort, Minako avait bien fait son travail lorsque Yuuri vivait encore à Hasetsu et il profitait encore aujourd’hui de cet entraînement.

 

Après ça Yuuri avait essayé différent cours pendant quelques temps, s’essayant d’abord à la Salsa puis au Tango avant de décider que les danses nécessitant un partenaire n’étaient pas pour lui. Patiner était un sport solitaire et il était plus confortable s’il conservait cet élément lorsqu’il dansait plutôt que d’essayer de travailler avec un partenaire.

 

Finalement, Celestino avait pris Yuuri à part et lui avait assigné un cours, un qui le fit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et rendu si muet qu’il fut incapable de refuser, peu importe à quel point il en avait eu envie. Phichit l’avait taquiné sans répit pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de remarquer que Yuuri était vraiment embarrassé et s’était alors attaché à convaincre son ami que c’était en fait une bonne idée.

 

La pole-dance n’était peut-être pas un style de danse conventionnel mais les leçons étaient au moins privées plutôt qu’en groupe comme les autres cours que rejoignaient les patineurs, et ce sport était réputé excellent pour travailler l’équilibre, non ?

 

Réticent, Yuuri s’était laissé emporter par les encouragements de son ami et de Celestino, ce qui l’amena à suivre des cours de pole-dance obligatoires une fois par semaine.

 

A sa grande surprise, et sans doute celle de tout le monde, Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il en était venu à adorer ces leçons. Leur côté privé lui correspondait bien et il appréciait la compagnie du professeur, une jeune femme blonde dans la vingtaine qui insistait pour qu’il l’appelle Sharron. La force et l’endurance nécessaires pour exécuter les mouvements étaient plus intenses que pour les autres styles de danse qu’il avait essayés, ce qui laissait à Yuuri la possibilité de participer à ces leçons sans avoir l’impression de perdre une partie importante de ses acquis. Ces cours en plus de son programme brutal d’entraînement sculptaient finement son corps et Yuuri en était fier.

 

Enfin, après des années d’entraînement, le physique de Yuuri était adapté à son âge. Il avait perdu toutes les caractéristiques enfantines, son visage s’allongeant et à présent plus défini et son corps se renforçant considérablement. Il avait toujours été physiquement en forme, c’était une obligation étant donnée la voie qu’il avait choisie, mais on pouvait enfin le voir de façon notable à travers son physique. Il n’était pas aussi grand que, disons, Viktor, mais il était mince et fort et déterminé à le rester, même s’il devait faire de la pole-dance pour y parvenir. L’embarras qu’il avait initialement ressenti à ce choix de sport s’effaça au bout du compte. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si d’autres personnes allaient le voir utiliser ce talent particulier en-dehors de ses entraînements privés, donc il n’y avait pas vraiment de quoi avoir honte.

 

Celestino était ravi que Yuuri se soit finalement positionné sur l’un des cours et avait négocié avec les propriétaires du studio de danse près de la patinoire pour autoriser un accès à Yuuri en-dehors des heures. Cela rappelait à Yuuri toutes les fois où il avait utilisé la patinoire à Hasetsu lorsqu’elle était officiellement fermée, quand il passait des nuits entières dans le studio de Minako à s’entraîner tout son saoul et il était nostalgique. La pole-dance ne susciterait jamais un aussi grand amour que le ballet mais c’était un substitut acceptable, et plus souvent qu’il ne l’aurait cru Yuuri se retrouva au studio quand il avait besoin de s’éloigner de la patinoire un moment.

 

C’est exactement ce qu’il était en train de faire à ce moment précis, accroché la tête en bas avec ses jambes et lançant à Phichit un regard plein de reproches. Il était resté pendant la leçon de Phichit en attendant que son ami termine et Phichit lui rendait la pareille, même si tout ce dont Phichit voulait parler était de comment Yuuri avait _encore_ perdu une autre finale du Grand Prix contre Viktor, pour la troisième année d’affilée, et Yuuri aurait préféré que l’autre garçon le laisse s’entraîner en paix.

 

“Allez Yuuri ! “ Phichit se leva et s’approcha de Yuuri au centre de la pièce, se laissant tomber au sol lorsqu’il se fut rapproché pour que leurs regards soient au même niveau, presque nez à nez.

 

Yuuri laissa échapper un rire devant le caprice de son ami mais éloigna rapidement sa tête, se relevant pour attraper la barre des deux mains à nouveau et levant son corps pour que son poids soit essentiellement supporté par ses bras avec ses jambes tendues en pointes vers le sol, l’une enroulée lâchement autour de la barre en guise de support. Le mouvement était stratégique, en partie parce que ses muscles commençaient à brûler à force de garder la même position trop longtemps et en partie pour qu’il n’ait plus à regarder son ami dans les yeux quand la conversation inévitable se lança enfin.

 

“Ecoute Yuuri. “ dit Phichit en glissant sur le sol autour de la barre pour faire de nouveau face à Yuuri. “Tu as besoin d’en parler. Tu étais tellement déterminé et pour toi c’était l’année où tu allais le battre et tu n’as pas parlé de ce qui s’est passé depuis que tu es revenu de la finale. Et c’était il y a des semaines ! “

 

En guise de réponse Yuuri changea à nouveau de position, levant ses jambes à nouveau au-dessus de sa tête et chevauchant la barre de façon à ce que sa tête soit nouveau tournée à l’opposé de là où se tenait son ami et penchée vers le sol. Il savait qu’il était impoli et renfermé, savait que Phichit ne voulait que l’aider, mais il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’en parler.

 

Phichit soupira et se mit debout, marchant à nouveau autour de la barre jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve à baisser les yeux sur le visage tourné vers le haut de Yuuri et lui coupant toute retraite.

 

“Ecoute Yuuri, personne ne t’en veut d’avoir fini deuxième. Je veux dire, mince, tu étais fantastique ! Une médaille d’argent au Grand Prix c’est incroyable. Tu es l’un des meilleurs patineurs qui soit, tu as besoin d’arrêter de te reprocher ce qui s’est passé. “

 

“Ouais, mais Viktor est meilleur. “ marmonna Yuuri, avant de voir le regard de son ami et se laisser tomber au sol pour atterrir avec légèreté en soupirant. Il accepta la serviette que lui tendit Phichit sans un mot, essuyant son front avec des mouvements rapides et économes, avant de suivre l’autre patineur retourné s’asseoir sur l’un des bancs situés aux bords de la pièce.

 

Quand ils furent tous les deux assis Phichit se tourna à nouveau vers Yuuri et cette fois Yuuri soutint son regard, sachant parfaitement qu’il avait évité cette discussion trop longtemps. Il savait qu’il s’était montré réservé ces dernières semaines, se repliant sur lui-même, au grand désespoir de Phichit et Celestino, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

 

“Tu veux en parler ? “ demanda Phichit, observant Yuuri. Yuuri secoua la tête, laissant les mèches trempées de ses cheveux tomber sur son front et cacher momentanément ses yeux.

 

“Ok. “ entendit-il Phichit dire. “Ok. Tu n’as pas à en parler si tu n’en as pas envie. Mais tu dois laisser sortir tes émotions d’une manière ou d’une autre Yuuri. Tu ne peux pas mettre un couvercle dessus indéfiniment. “

 

“Je fais ressortir mes émotions ! “ protesta Yuuri, l’air légèrement outré. “Je m’entraîne. “

 

“Ah non, l’entraînement ça ne compte pas. “ pointa Phichit en tapant son épaule de son doigt et Yuuri esquissa un léger sourire fatigué. Le ton de Phichit était léger et feignait l’indignation mais Yuuri discernait la réelle inquiétude dans les yeux sombres.

 

“Tu es épuisé Yuuri. Tu continues à t’entraîner jusqu’à tomber par terre. Tu as besoin de faire une pause. “

 

“J’ai besoin de m’entraîner. “ insista Yuuri mais Phichit secoua la tête et sauta sur ses pieds, entraînant l’autre garçon en le tirant par le bras.

 

“Nope, plus d’entraînement“ proclama-t-il, commençant déjà à tirer Yuuri vers la sortie. “On va rentrer et commander le plat à emporter le plus gras et le moins sain qu’on va trouver, mettre un film américain pourri et tu pourras lancer des fléchettes sur ce stupide poster que tu as encore accroché de Nikiforov ou peu importe ce que tu fais quand tu as besoin de te sentir mieux. Tu prends officiellement une pause. “

 

“Et non, “ continua-t-il quand il jeta un regard en arrière et capta l’expression de Yuuri “Tu n’as pas le choix. “

 

Yuuri se laissa traîner hors du studio, ne protestant que vainement. Phichit avait raison, il avait besoin d’une pause. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui s’était passé à la finale du Grand Prix et tout ce qu’il restait à accomplir cette saison. C’était loin d’être terminé, il avait encore les Quatre Continents, auxquels Viktor ne participait de toute évidence pas, puis les Championnats du Monde avant que sa saison ne soit officiellement terminée.

 

Il devait s’entraîner, il devait s’améliorer, il devait devenir _le meilleur_. Mais pour le moment il s’autorisa à être emporté par Phichit et en vint à anticiper avec impatience un après-midi à seulement traîner comme des amis normaux. Juste tous les deux et aucune pression ou attente – que ce soit du monde extérieur ou de lui-même – qui étaient habituellement et irrévocablement liées à sa vie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[Discussion] Les performances de Yuuri Katsuki et Viktor Nikiforov  lors de la finale du Grand Prix et la Grande Question du patinage artistique – Est-ce que Katsuki va un jour remporter l’Or ?** posté par Loopdeeloop

 

{Kaylee Tsao} · Il y a 37 minutes

Personne ne peut battre Nikiforov – il est simplement trop doué !

 

{catsuki} · Il y a 36 minutes

Heuuuu est-ce que t’as seulement regardé le GP ??? Katsuki était teeeeeellement proche de la victoire.

 

{Katsukidon} · Il y a 34 minutes

Oui mon bébé a presque réussi ! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡ Il y était presque ! Si proche et à la fois si loin

 

{Yuuriismybae} · Il y a  32 minutes

Les juges l’ont carrément taclé dans les scores ! Tout le monde est trop occupé à lécher les bottes à Nikiforov pour se rendre compte d’où est le _VRAI_ talent

 

{PipperPiper34} · Il y a 31 minutes

 Sans vouloir briser ton illusion ou quoi que ce soit mais y’avait pas moyen que Katsuki gagne. Son programme était moins bon que celui de Viktor aussi bien techniquement qu’artistiquement. Il était bon mais rien à voir avec le niveau de Nikiforov.

 

{VikiNiki25} · Il y a 30 minutes

Carrément ^^^^ Katsuki n’arrive toujours pas à faire un quadruple flip en compétition et c’est le saut fétiche de Vitya depuis qu’il a _quinze ans_. Katsuki ne sera jamais au même niveau !

 

{Vanessa B} · Il y a  29 minutes

Hey pourquoi t’arrêterais pas d’être un si gros c** et tu te rendrais pas compte que Yuuri a 100x plus de potentiel que Viktor. C’est évident qu’il va bientôt gagner et quand ça va arriver le perdant russe ne remettra plus jamais un pied sur le podium.

 

{VikiNiki25} · Il y a 29 minutes

Perdant ???? T parles bien de Viktor Nikiforov, médaillé d’or olympique, champion du monde, ki a probablmnt 1 pièce à trophées + gde que ta maison ???? Arrête d’être patétik et accepte q ton préféré arrivera jms à la hauteur

 

**[SUPPRIME]**

**{MODERATEUR} ·** Il y a 25 minutes

Ok les gars c’était censé être une discussion sympa à propos des performances du GP et des innocentes suppositions. Si vous n’êtes pas capables de bien vous tenir je vais devoir supprimer toute la conversation et gâcher ça pour tout le monde. Il y a des fans de Viktor et des fans de Yuuri et d’autres qui (comme moi) les aiment tous les deux et il faut que tout le monde s’entende ! Arrêtez vos gamineries et respectez les opinions des autres.

 

{xxEsexx} · Il y a 24 minutes

Le modo a raison, calmez-vous et respirez un coup, bordel

 

{K_u} · Il y a 23 minutes

Je suis d’accord avec toi mais il faut comprendre la frustration des fans de Yuuri. Personnellement je l’aime bien depuis environ un an et demi quand il a fini sa première saison chez les seniors et c’est tellement dur de le regarder terminer deuxième derrière Viktor ENCORE UNE FOIS

 

{xxEsexx} · Il y a 22 minutes

Je comprends mais certains fans de Yuuri ont grave besoin de se calmer. Il a plein de temps pour gagner, il a quoi, dix-sept ans ? Dix-huit ? Détester Viktor qui a travaillé toute sa vie pour en arriver là où il est est injuste, tout ça parce que tu préfères Katsuki.

 

{Skatingtrash} · Il y a 20 minutes

Pour être juste c’est pas comme si les fans se comportaient différemment de katsuki lui-même. Il DETESTE Nikiforov XD

 

{Kaylee Tsao} · Il y a 18 minutes

Heuuu, c’est pas une grosse présomption ça par hasard ?? Je sais que tout le monde adore jouer le jeu des ‘ennemis jurés’ mais ils ont toujours été polis l’un envers l’autre dans leurs interviews. Le fait que Katsuki dise qu’il veut battre Nikiforov n’a rien à voir avec le fait qu’il le détesterait, au pire ça veut dire qu’il a l’esprit de compétition. Je veux dire _Giacometti_ a dit vouloir battre Viktor et ils sont genre super potes ou un truc du genre.

 

{Skatingtrash} · Il y a 17 minutes

Ouais mais Katsuki le dit _tout le temps_. Genre carrément tout le temps. Le gars est obsédé quoi

 

{sockablock} · Il y a 15 minutes

C’est vrai, même si je serais pas mal obsédé aussi si j’avais consacré ma vie à un sport et que je me faisais constamment battre par le même gars !

 

{catsuki} · Il y a 14 minutes

Je pense qu’on peut quand même dire sans se tromper que Yuuri _déteste_ carrément Nikiforov. Genre, vous avez vu comment il le regarde ??? Le type a graaaave soif d’or

 

{Skatingtrash} · Il y a 12 minutes

Je pense que c’est réciproque en fait. J’veux dire, Nikiforov se ballade tranquille, le meilleur du monde et tout et pouf un gamin sorti de nulle part arrête pas de menacer de ruiner tout ce qu’il a fait et piquer ses titres _et y arrive presque._ Franchement si c’était moi j’pense que je lui en voudrais pas mal aussi

 

{Viktorfan444} · Il y a 12 minutes

Wow tu sous-estimes CARREMENT Viktor ! Il respecte les autres patineurs, il va pas s’amuser à juste les détester comme ça parce qu’ils le défient !

 

{Kaylee Tsao} · Il y a 11 minutes

Je pense que tu as raison. En vrai je pense que Viktor aime bien que Katsuki soit là.

 

{Vanessa B} · Il y a 10 minutes

Hein ??????? C’est le truc le plus con que j’ai jamais entendu.

 

{catsuki} · Il y a 9 minutes

Non je pense pas ! Je pense que je vois ce qu’il veut dire. Genre, Viktor est le meilleur patineur du monde, non ? Et il est en gros au top depuis des années et personne n’a jamais vraiment réussi à remettre ça en question. Et puis tout d’un coup Katsuki débarque et ça l’oblige à _bosser_ pour gagner l’or encore. Ça a sûrement au moins rendu sa vie plus intéressante à défaut d’autre chose !

 

{PipperPiper34} · Il y a 8 minutes

Heu non, y’a pas moyen que tu voies un gars qui te déteste clairement et qui fait tout pour ruiner tous tes efforts et que tu fasses genre ‘oh tiens, je l’aime bien lui’. C’est carrément stupide.

 

{Vanessa B} · Il y a 6 minutes

Ouais, c’est des _rivaux_. Comme dans ‘tout faire pour battre l’autre’ et ‘ennemis juré’. Viktor a autant envie de battre Katsuki que Katsuki a envie de le battre !

 

{Iwanttosleep} · Il y a 6 minutes

Ouais enfin, est-ce que quelqu’un ici en a franchement quelque chose à faire de ce qu’ils pensent l’un de l’autre ? Je pensais que c’était censé être une discussion sur leur compétences en patinage. Le truc que les gens normaux regardent vraiment ?

 

{catsuki} · Il y a 4 minutes

Mais bien sûr qu’on s’intéresse à ce qu’ils pensent l’un de l’autre ! C’est le truc le plus intéressant parce que _personne ne sait_. J’veux dire on sait qu’ils sont rivaux ou un truc du genre et Yuuri a clairement dit qu’il veut battre Viktor mais ils s’envoient jamais rien dans les dents dans les interviews ou quoi et tout ce qu’on sait de leur relation faut le deviner. C’est intéressant !

 

{Iwanttosleep} · Il y a 2 minutes

Ouais on s’en branle. Je veux juste regarder les Mondiaux en paix sans une troupe de fans complètement fous qui viennent tout gâcher avec leur guerre de fans débile

 

{Viktorfan444} · Il y a 1 minute

Rabat-joie

 

_Répondre_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Les championnats du monde approchaient, plus intimidants que jamais. Phichit avait de nouveau accompagné Yuuri, ayant déjà terminé les championnats du monde junior durant lesquels il avait remporté le bronze au grand bonheur des deux amis. Yuuri avait soulevé Phichit dans une embrassade à couper le souffle quand les résultats avaient été annoncés et l’autre garçon avait dû se débattre pour pouvoir essuyer les larmes de joie qui s’accumulaient dans ses yeux.

 

A présent c’était au tour de Phichit de venir supporter Yuuri dans sa propre finale et Yuuri était reconnaissant de ce soutien. La pression était plus élevée que jamais, avec toute la communauté du patinage qui attendait de voir, avec impatience, si Yuuri Katsuki allait enfin déloger Viktor Nikiforov de la première place du podium. Celestino avait ordonné à Yuuri de ne pas regarder les réseaux sociaux pour qu’il reste concentré sur la compétition et pas les opinions d’utilisateurs d’internet mais elles étaient impossibles à éviter.

 

Yuuri avait surpris Phichit qui balayait des yeux un fil de commentaires, discutant des possibles résultats et faisant des paris sur qui serait le favori, et les fans présents dans l’arène des Championnats du Monde se faisaient largement entendre. Yuuri savait qu’il avait des supporters très enthousiastes mais c’était difficile d’entendre leurs encouragements quand tout ce sur quoi il parvenait à se concentrer était les huées et les chants scandés par la partie de la foule qui supportait Nikiforov. Viktor était très populaire et il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui voyaient en Yuuri un challenger arriviste qui s’introduisait sur un territoire où il n’avait rien à faire.

 

Même les fans qui n’avaient pas vraiment choisi de camp faisaient largement entendre leurs opinions. Yuuri savait que, bien qu’il ait fait très attention à ne rien laisser filtrer dans la presse de ses sentiments à propos de Viktor, il n’avait pas été assez subtil et son dédain pour l’autre patineur avait transpiré. Il y avait de nombreuses photos et vidéos sur Internet, ainsi que des pages et des pages d’analyses rédigées par des fans dévoués, déballant le cœur de Yuuri, non pas à travers ses mots mais en analysant ses actions et ses expressions faciales qu’il avait tant de mal à sceller au monde.

 

Viktor était toujours aussi indéchiffrable et il avait fait tout autant attention pendant les interviews à ne rien laisser filtrer de ses véritables sentiments. Contrairement à Yuuri cependant, il avait la capacité de cacher les pensées qui guidaient ses actions aussi bien que ses propos lorsque c’était nécessaire. Malgré cela les fans avaient rapidement encensé ce qu’ils avaient nouvellement baptisé comme une ‘rivalité’ entre les deux et tout ceci attirait beaucoup d’attention de la part des fans aussi bien que des médias.

 

Quand bien même Yuuri était reconnaissant pour le soutien de ses fans, il aurait simplement souhaité qu’ils ne soient pas si … bruyants.

 

C’était toujours pire au sein de l’arène, ce qui expliquait que Yuuri ait tendance à rester caché dans les coulisses réservées aux patineurs jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait pas d’autre choix que de sortir. C’est là qu’il se tenait, s’étirant pendant que Phichit bavardait et racontait des blagues devant lui, faisant parfois rire Yuuri si fort qu’il en perdait son appui et tombait. Celestino les observait depuis l’autre côté de la salle, et même si Yuuri pouvait bien voir qu’il n’approuvait pas la distraction, son froncement de sourcils était tout de même teinté d’une certaine tendresse tandis qu’il regardait les deux patineurs rire ensemble.

 

Durant l’un de ses éclats de rire, causé par Phichit qui avait fait un commentaire particulièrement acerbe sur la vie personnelle de Viktor, et qui obligeait Yuuri à se plier en deux pour rire, Yuuri lança un regard distrait par-dessus son épaule entre deux halètements. Son souffle se bloqua soudain au creux de sa poitrine et ses yeux s’attachèrent à une autre paire, un regard bleu-vert qui l’observait intensément et sans sourciller. Phichit remarqua le soudain silence de Yuuri et suivit son regard, ses yeux s’écarquillant lorsqu’il vit qui les fixait depuis un autre point de la pièce.

 

Viktor ne quittait pas Yuuri des yeux, son expression toujours aussi indéchiffrable, ses yeux scrutaient le jeune patineur avec une intensité qu’il ne réservait généralement que pour ses prestations. Yuuri ne baissait pas le regard, déterminé à ne pas briser le contact en premier.

 

Au cours de leur carrière en tant que compétiteurs, Yuuri n’avait plus jamais approché Viktor. Après le désastreux incident des toilettes publiques, il avait commencé à éviter Viktor et raffermi sa résolution de maintenir une certaine distance, de ne plus parler à Viktor avant d’avoir remporté l’or, avant qu’il ne puisse se vanter de sa victoire devant le monde entier. Viktor ne l’avait jamais approché non plus, gardant toujours une certaine distance entre eux, mais Yuuri avait remarqué les yeux qui semblaient toujours le suivre dès qu’ils étaient dans la même pièce. Le regard de Viktor était toujours aussi intense, comme s’il essayait de déchiffrer Yuuri.

 

Yuuri était persuadé qu’il étudiait la compétition, l’analysant pour trouver tous ses défauts et ses faiblesses et les exploiter. Les journaux avaient raison, Viktor n’avait jamais exprimé clairement ses sentiments à l’égard de Yuuri mais Yuuri était sûr de savoir exactement ce que pensait l’autre patineur.

 

Un cri retentit plus loin dans la pièce et le moment fut brisé, Viktor détournant les yeux pour regarder son entraîneur qui lui faisait signe de se rendre vers la patinoire. Viktor était le prochain à patiner et il se leva avec une grâce fluide, se détournant du duo pour s’extraire de la pièce. Yuuri et Phichit le regardèrent s’éloigner, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette qui disparaissait jusqu’à ce que Celestino finisse par leur crier de se concentrer, forçant Yuuri à reprendre ses étirements.

 

Sur le mur près de l’endroit où il s’entraînait une télévision rediffusait le live de la patinoire et attira le regard de Yuuri alors qu’il s’asseyait sur son tapis d’entraînement, se pliant en deux. Viktor était déjà sur la glace, son costume brillant de mille feux sous les lumières du stade et saluant la foule en délire.

 

La [musique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkFB8f8bzbY) commença à être diffusée par les haut-parleurs et Viktor démarra sa chorégraphie, toujours aussi stupéfiant. La chanson choisie était délicate, un duo mélancolique et plein d’espoir à la fois, magnifique. Les deux voix se mêlaient en harmonie et Yuuri se retrouva figé, abandonnant tout semblant d’entraînement pour regarder Viktor.

 

Soudain une forme large, solide, bloqua sa vue et Yuuri reconnut Phichit debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

 

“Nope Yuuri, tu ne regardes pas Nikiforov juste avant d’aller patiner. Tu restes concentré sur ta chorégraphie, ok ? On s’en fiche de ce qu’il fait de toutes façons. “

 

“Il a raison Yuuri. “ La voix de Celestino surgit de derrière lui et Yuuri tourna brusquement la tête, coupable. “Ne pense pas à Nikiforov. Ne pense à rien d’autre que ta chorégraphie et à quel point tu veux gagner ok ? “

 

Yuuri acquiesça, rouge de honte d’avoir été surpris et se détourna de la télévision, déterminé à ne plus la regarder. Il pouvait quand même entendre la chanson diffusée par les haut-parleurs depuis la patinoire mais il fit de son mieux pour l’ignorer. Les choix musicaux de Viktor ne l’intéressaient pas. Le patinage de Viktor ne l’intéressait pas. Ce qui l’intéressait c’était gagner, c’était la victoire. C’était battre Viktor une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

C’est ça qui était important.

 

 

* * *

 

 

C’est la pensée qui anima Yuuri à travers tout son programme court. Cette année il avait travaillé de concert avec Celestino, ne choisissant pas seul le thème ou la musique mais ayant eu l’opportunité de donner son avis dans ces choix, bien plus qu’à l’ordinaire.

 

La [chanson ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0DQxI3KM7o)qu’ils avaient choisie pour son programme court était riche et emplie de désespoir, des notes profondes résonnant et emplissant le stade de leur émotion. Dans son propre esprit Yuuri pouvait voir les images que la musique invoquait, pouvait ressentir les émotions s’étendre dans sa poitrine.

 

La musique était infiniment triste, mélancolique dans chacun de ses accords et Yuuri le reflétait dans ses mouvements doux, rendant chacun d’eux lent et funèbre à l’image de la mélodie sur laquelle il patinait. Laissant le son envahir sa poitrine, toutes les émotions de Yuuri furent éveillées par le morceau, toutes celles qu’il refusait habituellement de montrer. Son envie désespérée de vaincre ne faisait que s’accroître avec chaque saison et à chaque chance ratée. La tristesse qui lui tordait les tripes et menaçait de l’engouffrer tout entier à chaque défaite, chaque fois qu’il arrivait si proche de son but, bon mais pas _assez_. Jamais assez.

 

Hors de la glace il ne pouvait pas laisser ces émotions sortir. Il devait être fort, il devait continuer. Mais sur la glace il pouvait enfin les laisser couler hors de lui, capturer le public et les juges, déverser son cœur de la seule façon dont il était capable.

 

Il ne faisait qu’un avec la musique et la musique était devenue une partie de son âme. La chorégraphie était difficile, plus compliquée qu’aucune qu’il avait jamais tentée mais il s’en rendait à peine compte, tellement perdu dans les sonorités et les émotions qu’elles amenaient à la vie.

 

Tout se déroula comme dans un rêve mais lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, claires et fortes dans l’arène silencieuse, ce fut comme si un sort était enfin brisé. En un instant le public était à nouveau là, leurs acclamations et cris l’assaillant de toutes les directions. Les juges furent de nouveau au premier plan, le regardant sans rien laisser paraître depuis l’autre côté de la patinoire. Des fleurs et des peluches se mirent à pleuvoir autour de lui et Yuuri en attrapa quelques-uns par instinct, saluant ses fans extatiques tandis qu’il patinait jusqu’à la sortie, se sentant à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement drainé par la fatigue qui l’atteignait enfin de plein fouet.

 

Dès qu’il fut hors de la glace il trébucha vers l’arrière tandis que Phichit le taclait dans une embrassade violente.

 

“Tu étais extraordinaire Yuuri ! “ cria-t-il par-dessus les bruits de la foule. Par-dessus l’épaule de Phichit Yuuri parvenait à peine à voir Celestino, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine mais souriant. Lorsque Yuuri finit enfin par s’extraire des bras de Phichit Celestino tendit sa main vers lui et tapota son épaule, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux de félicitations. Yuuri s’autorisa à sourire en retour et être escorté sur le côté jusqu’au Kiss-And-Cry.

 

Tout en marchant, il nota du coin de l’œil un éclair de chevelure argentée, quelque part plus haut dans les gradins, qui observait leur groupe tout à leur célébration. Mais sans ses lunettes Yuuri ne pouvait être sûr de ce qu’il voyait et il laissa filer la pensée avant qu’elle n’ait tout à fait le temps de se former.

 

Dans le Kiss-And-Cry, Celestino agrippait son épaule d’un geste réconfortant alors que les scores étaient calculés. Il eut l’impression qu’une éternité s’était écoulée lorsqu’ils furent enfin annoncés mais une fois que ce fut le cas, Yuuri ne put retenir sa bouche de s’ouvrir en grand. La foule rugit son approbation, ou grogna sa déception selon leur allégeance, et Phichit leva pour Yuuri son pouce avec enthousiasme, sautillant presque sur place d’excitation juste hors de vue des caméras. Celestino secoua allègrement l’épaule de Yuuri en guise de félicitations, attirant le patineur dans une embrassade gênante depuis le côté mais Yuuri s’en rendait à peine compte.

 

Le score de son programme court était plus élevé que celui de Viktor.

 

Il était en première place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cette nuit-là ils célébrèrent la victoire tous les trois. Celestino emmena Phichit et Yuuri dîner à l’extérieur et ils restèrent debout plus tard qu’à l’ordinaire pour une soirée de compétition, discutant et portant des toast à la victoire à venir de Yuuri le jour suivant.

 

Yuuri se demanda brièvement ce que Viktor était en train de faire, avec qui il passait sa nuit. Peut-être son entraîneur, bien qu’après avoir vu le regard contrarié de Yakov lorsque le score du programme court de Yuuri furent annoncés cela lui semblait improbable. Peut-être un autre patineur. Peut-être un ami ou un amant. L’espace de quelques minutes Yuuri s’autorisa à rêvasser mais après un étrange regard de la part de Phichit il remballa fermement ces pensées.

 

Cette nuit était la sienne et les pensées à propos de Viktor n’allaient pas venir la gâcher.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pour le programme libre du lendemain Viktor patinait à nouveau avant Yuuri, puisqu’il était le dernier à passer.

 

Le russe était vêtu d’une façon très différente de son costume de la veille. Une chemise rouge carmin ouverte sur les premiers boutons enlaçait son torse et était recouverte d’un veston noir qui accentuait parfaitement la musculature ferme et son corps. Un pantalon noir et serré s’accrochait à ses jambes pour compléter l’ensemble. Il avait l’air … incroyable. Plein de grâce et pourtant très masculin, élégant et parfait.

 

“Yuuri ferme la bouche, tu es en train de baver. “

 

La voix de Phichit vint briser les pensées de Yuuri, son ton tout sauf impressionné et Yuuri bondit de surprise, fermant brusquement sa bouche qui était effectivement bée, son visage adoptant des teintes similaires à celles de la chemise de Viktor.

 

“Non … non c’est faux ! “ balbutia-t-il, indigné, mais Phichit lui adressait toujours le même regard, un sourcil levé et Yuuri détourna les yeux de honte.

 

Il regardait, et alors ? Peu importe sa personnalité insupportable, à quel point il était agaçant et à quel point Yuuri le haïssait, Viktor était beau. Yuuri n’avait jamais essayé de le nier. Il l’avait fixé simplement pour … le remarquer un peu plus.

 

Une musique se fit soudain entendre et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la patinoire alors que la chorégraphie commençait, sauvant Yuuri de sa honte.

 

La [musique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOY2NQdFHuc) que Viktor avait choisie avait des sonorités latines, un tango si Yuuri se rappelait correctement de ses brèves leçons de danse. La chanson commença douce et lente mais gagna rapidement en vitesse, adoptant un rythme effréné, et les sons abrupts du violon emplirent le stade tandis que Viktor patinait, les yeux animés d’une flamme que Yuuri n’avait jamais vue.

 

La mélodie était sensuelle et Viktor le traduisait parfaitement, envoûtant le public à chacun de ses tours. L’adolescent innocent qui avait pour la première fois gagné l’attention du monde n’existait plus depuis longtemps et à sa place se tenait Viktor dans toute sa gloire d’adulte, vingt-deux ans et inégalé aussi bien en talent qu’en beauté.

 

Le tango était une danse aux allures sexuelles, une danse faite pour des amants et Viktor le retranscrivait à la perfection, le feu passionné de la musique et ses mouvements en parfaite contradiction avec la glace sur laquelle il dansait. Chaque mouvement était sensuel et empli de passion, un côté de Viktor qu’il n’avait encore jamais montré au public. Au fil des ans il avait exploré de nombreux thèmes, surprenant le public de tant de façons différentes, mais il n’avait jamais patiné comme ça avant, chaque mouvement un cri de désir, séduisant et sexuel. Tous les regards étaient rivés à Viktor. Tous les regards le désiraient.

 

Yuuri était envoûté tout comme le reste  de l’audience, capturé par la chorégraphie et son attention concentrée comme si rien d’autre n’existait.

 

Quand la danse toucha enfin à son terme les gradins furent secoués des applaudissements et des cris de leurs occupants. Viktor sourit et salua ses fans, son visage bien trop innocent pour quelqu’un qui venait de livrer une telle performance, avant de faire tranquillement son chemin jusqu’au Kiss-And-Cry pour y attendre ses scores. Son entraîneur Yakov l’y attendait et bien qu’il ne semblait pas féliciter verbalement Viktor, Yuuri pouvait voir que l’autre patineur avait reçu un bref hochement de tête, un éloge muet.

 

Le score de Viktor fut annoncé et la foule fut instantanément déchaînée. Yuuri avala sa salive et dût réprimer un frisson nerveux qui glaça son échine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sur la glace, sur le point de commencer son programme libre, Yuuri sentait les sarments vicieux de son anxiété grimper lentement jusqu’à sa gorge et se resserrer autour de son cœur. Prenant quelques profondes inspirations il se concentra sur les exercices qui lui avaient été enseignés, résolu à retrouver un semblant de calme dont il avait besoin pour patiner à son meilleur niveau.

 

Une fois ses nerfs apaisés même si incomplètement, Yuuri adopta sa pose de départ, laissant les bruits de la foule s’écouler autour de lui. Lorsque le murmure s’éteignit finalement la musique démarra et Yuuri bougea avec elle, extrêmement concentré.

 

La [chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOY2NQdFHuc) qui avait été choisie était une danse, un choix similaire à celui de Viktor mais la danse que Yuuri exécutait était une valse. Une musique sombre qui rampait et se frayait un chemin à travers la pièce. Bougeant au rythme de la musique Yuuri sentait la tension dans l’air, les regards de la foule fixés sur lui, et lui seul, le moment où tous retinrent ensemble leur souffle.

 

Tout en dansant il ressentait ce qui était à la fois présent et absent. Le partenaire de danse qui n’existait que dans son esprit. Celui avec qui il dansait, pour qui il dansait. Tout comme le tango, la valse était une danse pour deux et Yuuri dansait, esquissant des cercles avec son partenaire invisible, parfaitement répliqués mais qu’il ne touchait jamais.

 

Le partenaire qui lui faisait face n’était pas tangible, un fantôme créé par son imaginaire, mais au fur et à mesure que la musique gagnait en ampleur il commençait lui aussi à prendre forme. Des épaules larges, grand, une silhouette masculine émergeant du brouillard de ses pensées, le visage toujours dissimulé par l’ombre. Yuuri se lança dans un quadruple salchow, imaginant son partenaire l’imiter plus loin sur la glace, parfaitement ensemble, parfaitement synchronisés.

 

La valse sur laquelle il patinait était dure, plus un challenge qu’une danse. Un champ de bataille sur une patinoire. Yuuri déversa son cœur dans cette chorégraphie, ignorant ses muscles qui le brûlaient, ignorant les bruits de la foule. Rien ne comptait plus que la silhouette qui lui faisait face et les mouvements qui dévoraient son âme.

 

Ils s’encerclaient, Yuuri imaginant la silhouette devant lui avec une parfaite précision si ce n’était pour le visage qui restait dissimulé dans les ombres. Lorsqu’il entama sa pirouette finale Yuuri observa le fantôme s’évanouir enfin, tournant pour la dernière fois avec Yuuri avant de se dissoudre dans la pénombre de sa vision. Les dernières rotations furent terminées et Yuuri ouvrit à nouveau les yeux après les avoir fermés sans s’en rendre compte, sa respiration laborieuse et haletant tandis qu’il adoptait sa pose finale, le regard en direction des juges.

 

La foule était déchaînée mais tout ce qui comptait pour Yuuri était les hommes et femmes assis en face de lui, ceux qui allaient décider de son sort. Des visages impassibles le regardaient et il soutint ce regard quelques minutes encore, haletant alors qu’il essayait de retrouver une respiration normale pour que son corps épuisé parvienne enfin à le conduire hors de la glace.

 

Une fatigue intense inscrite dans chacune des lignes de son corps se laissait voir alors qu’il faisait péniblement son chemin jusqu’à la sortie de la patinoire, se tenant contre la barrière pour rester debout. Il avait tout donné aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tout ce qu’il avait et plus encore.

 

Celestino et Phichit furent là pour l’accueillir, deux paires d’yeux brillants d’excitation. Ils l’escortèrent ensemble jusqu’au Kiss-And-Cry, Celestino laissant Yuuri poser tout son poids sur l’homme plus âgé, trop fatigué pour s’asseoir correctement. C’était la chorégraphie la plus difficile et la plus physiquement demandeuse qu’il avait jamais essayée et à présent les effets se faisaient voir.

 

Une fois arrivés au banc du Kiss-And-Cry Yuuri s’écroula pratiquement sur le siège, souhaitant pouvoir être autorisé à se rouler en boule et dormir là où il était. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de connaître son score, besoin de savoir avec un désespoir qui le consumait tout entier malgré l’épuisement de tout son corps.

 

Les scores furent annoncés à travers les haut-parleurs et la foule rugit, Phichit cria de surprise et Celestino inspira brièvement.

 

Yuuri ne parvenait qu’à regarder fixement.

 

Son score total, celui qui décidait de son placement, celui qui voulait tout dire pour lui, celui qui venait de battre son record personnel, était plus bas que celui de Viktor.

 

Plus bas que celui de Viktor d’un seul point.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Katie K**   @actualkatsuki_trash · 10m

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON #onepointbehind

 

 **Yo-Yo**   @YolandeK · 10m

M**** il était tellement proche. #onepointbehind

 

 **Amaaaara**  @tragedyinanutshell · 9m

C’est officiellement le pire jour de mon existence et je ne vais jamais m’en remettre #onepointbehind

 

ClaraM  @ClaraMcDonld · 9m

*hello darkness my old friend joue au loin* #onepointbehind

 

Maxi  @Hasetsus_hero · 8m

EST-CE QUE VS AVEZ VU SA TETE A L’ANNONCE DES SCORES??? J’AI TELLEMENT ENVIE DE LE CONSOLER OMG J’EN PLEURE #onepointbehind   _instagram.com/p/BNn3FoAUNN/_

**JiJi_K**   @fuckmeviktor · 6m

Fiou ! j’ai vraiment cru que Suki avait battu Niki mais non – le champion reste invaincu #onepointbehind #thankgod

 

 **Laura Ashburn**  @heartlessbitch · 5m

Je les ai jamais vus aussi bien patiner oh mon dieu !!! Pas étonnant qu’il ait été si proche #onepointbehind

 

 **Just Peachy**   @sweetasapeach · 4m

Je suis tellement fière de Vitya ! Mon bébé a encore gagné une médaille d’or pour la Xième fois d’affilée, il est vraiment indéfectible <3<3<3

 

 **nkSammy**   @skatingsquad15 · 4m

@sweetasapeach indéfectible??? Katsuki était littéralement juste un point derrière. L’écart se resserre à toute vitesse et ça sera plus très long… #onepointbehind #literallyONEPOINT

 

 **MaiMai**   @katsukiinglasses · 3m

ok je sais que nous tous fans de Katsuki sommes super déçus mais on devrait faire un pas en arrière et penser à ses sentiments parce que … 1/3 #onepointbehind

 

 **MaiMai**  @katsukiinglasses · 3m

… je suis à peu près sûre que personne n’est plus déçu de ce score que lui et voir tous les trucs que les gens disent sur ce tag doit pas aider ??? Genre … 2/3 #onepointbehind

 

 **MaiMai**  @katsukiinglasses · 2m

On pourrait pas juste le féliciter pour avoir battu son RP et arrêter de le comparer à Nikiforov pour une fois ? Il a été vrmt bn ajd et il faut le dire 3/3 #onepointbehind

 

 **Alex Katsu**   @mylittlekatsudon · 2m

@katsukiinglasses Complètement d’accord. Il a été excellent et il a besoin de beaucoup d’amour et de soutien #onepointbehind

**Mikkel_M**   @justfuckmeup · 1m

Je suis un fan de Viktor pur et dur et même moi je me sens mal pour Katsuki #onepointbehind #socloseandyetsofar

 

 **Casssea233**   @casssea233 · 1m

Je sais qu’on est tous choqués par le score mais on peut pas apprécier ce que ça veut dire pour l’an prochain ? Je veux dire s’il est déjà si proche … #onepointbehind

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cette nuit-là à l’hôtel Yuuri s’autorisa enfin à s’effondrer. Phichit était là, serrant Yuuri contre lui et le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Celestino les laissa tous les deux, sachant que Yuuri détestait que des personnes le voient pleurer.

 

Il avait été tellement proche. _Tellement proche._ Et pourtant il avait encore raté. Ce n’était toujours pas assez.

 

Phichit l’entoura de ses bras sur ses épaules et Yuuri s’accrocha au dos du t-shirt, se sentant comme un enfant. Il ne devrait pas pleurer, il devrait être meilleur que ça mais la déception amère et la colère et la frustration et l’écrasante tristesse s’accumulaient au creux de sa poitrine et en venaient à détruire tout son corps avec des sanglots qu’il ne pouvait contrôler.

 

“C’est ok Yuuri, “ le rassura Phichit d’un ton apaisant. “Tu as été tellement bon ! Tu as battu ton record personnel. Tu devrais être fier de toi ! Qui ça intéresse si tu n’as pas vaincu Viktor ? “

 

“Moi. “ s’étrangla Yuuri, sa voix se brisant et toujours étouffée par les larmes. “Ça m’intéresse. “

 

“Je sais. “ chuchota Phichit, si doucement que Yuuri n’était pas sûr de s’il était censé l’avoir entendu ou non. Il laissa Yuuri s’accrocher à lui tard dans la nuit jusqu’à ce que toutes ses larmes aient coulé et que Yuuri soit enfin capable de s’écarter et glisser dans ses propres draps, ne désirant rien d’autre que le sommeil et l’oubli.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Durant la nuit, les rêves de Yuuri furent un tourbillon tout en sons et couleurs, les acclamations du public se mêlant aux éclatantes lumières du stade, les flashs de couleur des costumes des autres patineurs l’effleurant, plus rapides que ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir. Tout était bruyant et brillant et effarant et il ne pouvait pas s’échapper, pas même en s’éveillant.

 

Des chiffres éclatants l’accablaient tout autour de lui, son score flashant depuis toutes les surfaces possibles. Le narguant. Les acclamations de la foule se changèrent en huées, un maelstrom de sons qui lui donna envie d’arracher ses propres oreilles pour y échapper. Les patineurs autour de lui passaient toujours à toute vitesse, de plus en plus vite jusqu’à ce que Yuuri ait envie de vomir, tous ses sens assaillis par des couleurs trop éclatantes et des sons trop forts.

 

Tout était empli de lumière et de bruit et il était piégé au centre de la patinoire, coincé par ses propres peurs. Partout où il regardait les visages du public le fixaient du regard, le jugeaient, le prenaient en pitié, le haïssaient. Yuuri cligna des yeux et soudain tous les visages de la foule étaient Viktor, se moquant en riant de Yuuri depuis toutes les directions. Ses yeux étaient éclatants et glacés et son visage déformé par un sourire cruel. Rappelant sa défaite à Yuuri, qu’il n’était pas assez bon, qu’il ne serait jamais assez bon…

 

Yuuri cria et soudain l’illusion se brisa en mille morceaux, le laissant seul sur la patinoire vide. Les gradins étaient vides et la pièce caverneuse était déserte mis à part lui. Toutes les couleurs et tous les sons avaient été aspirés du monde, laissant Yuuri debout au milieu du néant. Il se tourna lentement, essayant de comprendre le changement radical de ce rêve mais tout était parfaitement immobile et il était complètement seul.

 

Un mince filet de musique commença à doucement filtrer à travers le silence, brisant l’immobilité, au départ distant mais se rapprochant de plus en plus à chaque battement de son cœur. Une image en noir et blanc, visage dissimulé dans l’ombre, fit son apparition. Hésitant, Yuuri bougea et la silhouette bougea avec lui, n’imitant pas ses mouvements à l’image d’un miroir, mais les complétant à l’image d’une danse.

 

Yuuri patina lentement, sentant la glace glisser sous ses pieds chaussés de patins. Sans vraiment y penser, son corps se déplaçait automatiquement au rythme de la mélodie et la silhouette se déplaçait avec lui, parfaitement synchrone.

 

Ensemble, ils patinèrent, le visage de la personne lui faisant face toujours dissimulée dans les ombres. Dansant l’un autour de l’autre comme s’ils étaient destinés à se correspondre. Un soudain éclair de couleur capta le regard de Yuuri et il réalisa que la silhouette n’était plus en noir en blanc comme lorsqu’elle était apparue, la chemise qu’elle portait captant alors la lumière et devenant subitement d’un profond rouge carmin. La couleur du sang.

 

Soudainement curieux, Yuuri commença à patiner en direction de la silhouette, désirant en voir plus mais à l’instant où il cligna des yeux l’homme partit, disparu du champ de vision de Yuuri comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. La déception commença à poindre chez Yuuri. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait voulu que l’étrange apparition reste.

 

La musique poursuivait tout autour de lui, une lente mélodie aux accents charnels que la partie rationnelle du cerveau de Yuuri n’arrivait pas à replacer exactement. Quelque chose dans l’atmosphère derrière lui changea et alerta Yuuri d’une présence mais c’est le seul avertissement auquel il eut droit avant que des bras entourent subitement ses épaules, les mains nouées contre son torse. L’étreinte dura un court moment avant que les bras ne se mettent à glisser sensuellement le long de son corps, faisant cesser toutes les pensées de Yuuri.

 

Les membres attirèrent Yuuri tout contre le grand corps, son dos pressé contre une chaude poitrine. Yuuri se relâcha, reconnaissant finalement le genre de rêve qu’il était en train d’avoir. Il avait dix-huit ans après tout, les rêves de ce genre-là n’étaient pas nouveaux quand bien même celui-ci était particulièrement étrange.

 

Les bras qui étaient si étroitement noués autour de lui, le pressant tout contre l’autre corps, étaient recouverts d’un tissu d’un rouge vibrant et Yuuri réalisa dans un flash de clarté que l’homme dans son dos était la silhouette sans visage qu’il avait vue plus tôt, celle dont les mouvements avaient été un parfait complément des siens. Désirant ardemment enfin découvrir les traits de l’homme il se retourna entre les bras, les pressant torse contre torse et levant les yeux vers l’endroit où il pensait voir ceux de l’homme.

 

Avant qu’il ne parvienne à discerner les traits qui le surplombaient cependant, une main calleuse vint se placer sur ses yeux, plongeant son monde dans les ténèbres. Fermement enroulée autour de sa taille, l’autre main de l’homme se resserra, attirant Yuuri plus proche encore jusqu’à ce qu’il sente les battements du cœur de l’autre pressés contre sa propre poitrine.

 

Protestant à peine à la perte de sa vue, Yuuri se laissa aller dans cette nouvelle position, penchant la tête en arrière légèrement dans l’attente de la suite. Si c’était ce genre de rêve-là alors il savait ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

 

Comme s’il lisait dans son esprit l’homme face à lui se pencha vers l’avant, pressant des lèvres chaudes contre celles de Yuuri, doux et délicat. Yuuri lui rendit son baiser, pressant son visage contre celui de la silhouette et levant les bras pour les enrouler autour du large dos de son partenaire. L’une de ses mains agrippa le tissu de la chemise assez fort pour que ses jointures blanchissent et l’autre se glissa entre les mèches soyeuses à la base du cou de l’homme.

 

Le baiser devint rapidement plus profond et Yuuri entrouvrit ses lèvres avidement, laissant l’autre homme prendre le contrôle, sentant son corps s’assouplir sous les caresses de son partenaire. Quelque part dans son esprit il remarqua qu’il n’avait encore jamais été embrassé, qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti les émotions qui s’emparaient à présent de lui dans le monde réel. Mais dans le monde intemporel de son rêve il n’en avait cure car un corps chaud était pressé contre le sien et le baiser était brûlant et profond et parfait et à ce moment-là plus rien ne semblait avoir d’importance.

 

Soudain Yuuri se retrouva sur le dos, la scène ayant changé rapidement comme cela se passe dans les rêves. La surface froide contre sa peau, la sensation glaçante s’immisçant à travers son haut et provoquant des frissons. Mais le poids délicieusement chaud qui lui faisait face réapparut, le survolant et chassant même le plus froid des frissons. La main toujours tendrement posée contre ses yeux l’empêchait de voir mais Yuuri était bien incapable de s’en préoccuper parce que les lèvres étaient de retour également, l’embrassant avec une passion désespérée jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

 

Ses pieds nus s’accrochèrent à la glace pour l’aider à gagner une meilleure position et accès à l’homme au-dessus de lui et Yuuri se demanda vaguement où étaient partis ses patins. Mais la pensée fut rapidement chassée de son esprit lorsque la main ne recouvrant pas ses yeux glissa jusqu’à sa hanche et sous son t-shirt, laissant des traînées de feu sur son passage.

 

La sensation coupa le souffle de Yuuri et il sentit les lèvres pressées contre les siennes s’étirer en un sourire, sentit presque l’amusement de l’homme déferler contre son corps.

 

De façon inattendue, la main qui était restée posée sur ses yeux depuis le début de leur rencontre se leva soudainement, glissant plus bas pour caresser lentement d’un doigt les lèvres de Yuuri alors que l’homme s’éloignait légèrement. Dans la confusion du moment Yuuri remarqua à peine que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais lorsque la main se posa finalement tendrement contre le côté de son visage, il les laissa papillonner jusqu’à s’ouvrir, sa vision prenant quelques secondes pour redevenir claire.

 

Viktor Nikiforov était agenouillé au-dessus de lui, les yeux emplis de la même passion enflammée que Yuuri avait vu le matin-même sur la glace. Il portait la même chose, la même chemise rouge carmin et son veston noir, un flagrant contraste avec le jogging que Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il portait.

 

Viktor lui sourit de nouveau, presque prédateur et se pencha au-dessus de la forme couchée de Yuuri, capturant ses lèvres dans un autre baiser torride.

 

Yuuri ignorait quoi faire. Son esprit était complètement embrouillé, toujours embourbé dans ce monde abstrait du rêve. Il était coincé sur la glace par Viktor Nikiforov, l’homme qui avait vaincu Yuuri. L’homme qui finissait toujours par vaincre Yuuri. L’homme qu’il détestait plus que tout autre. L’homme qui était pour le moment en train de l’embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si Yuuri était la seule personne qui comptait au monde, celui qui était le plus important de l’univers tout entier.

 

Yuuri aurait dû le repousser. Il aurait dû le dégager d’au-dessus de lui et s’enfuir aussi loin que possible. Aurait dû _se réveiller_ parce que ce n’était qu’un rêve étrange provoqué par le stress d’une nouvelle défaite en finale. Il y avait sans doute une explication psychologique bizarre à ce qu’il était en train de vivre, quelque chose à propos de sa colère d’avoir été à nouveau surpassé par Viktor qui se manifestait dans ce rêve qui débordait rapidement hors de tout contrôle parce que Yuuri put sentir son cœur accélérer, put sentir son corps se relâcher contre la glace malgré tous ses efforts. Il put sentir les lèvres de Viktor presser contre les siennes, le dévorant. Une main chaude courait le long de son torse, un toucher brûlant scellé dans sa chair comme une marque au fer rouge, l’autre homme crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

 

Yuuri voulait que tout ça s’arrête, voulait que ça ne s’arrête jamais, n’avait plus la moindre idée de ce qu’il voulait. Les lumières flottaient dans le stade désert, soudain bien trop lumineuses, les sensations menaçaient de l’engouffrer. La musique qu’il avait finalement reconnue comme le tango sur lequel Viktor avait dansé si passionnément tout en battant Yuuri une nouvelle fois gagna en volume jusqu’à ce qu’elle éclate en un crescendo qui noya toutes les sensations hormis le toucher.

 

C’était trop, beaucoup trop et Yuuri ne parvenait plus à réfléchir à _respirer_ et soudain …

 

Il se réveilla, haletant dans la chambre sombre, Phichit et Celestino ronflant doucement dans les lits près de lui.

 

Avalant de grandes goulées d’air, Yuuri chercha frénétiquement ses lunettes, les posant de travers sur son nez et observa la chambre revenir peu à peu à son habituelle clarté. Le retour de sa vision lui permit de regagner une impression de contrôle et lentement Yuuri sentit son cœur retrouver son rythme normal, les battements désespérés lui paraissant extrêmement forts dans le calme de la pièce.

 

Lorsque son souffle eut retrouvé un rythme normal et stable et qu’il n’eut plus l’impression que son traître de cœur allait s’échapper de sa poitrine, Yuuri retomba dos à plat sur son lit et laissa son regard dériver en direction du plafond.

 

C’était un rêve. Ce n’était qu’un rêve. Simplement un rêve étrange et déroutant provoqué par une journée stressante. Il détestait Viktor, était en colère et frustré et humilié d’avoir été encore une fois battu par l’autre homme et ces émotions s’étaient manifestées dans le secret de son esprit comme … peu importe la forme que tout ceci avait pris. Un cauchemar tordu dans le noir qui aurait disparu aux premières lueurs de l’aube.

 

Les gens avaient des rêves étranges continuellement se dit Yuuri, essayant de secouer les derniers vestiges de ses souvenirs et s’efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu’il venait de vivre. C’était parfaitement normal. Parfaitement.

 

Mais il eut beau essayer, Yuuri ne parvint pas à se rendormir cette nuit-là. Et quand le soleil se leva le jour suivant, même la lumière brillante et éclatante ne parvint pas à effacer la sensation des lèvres contre les siennes, des mains parcourant son corps et du regard du Viktor de son rêve quand il l’avait dévoré des yeux comme s’il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Ah pauvre Yuuri. Il est simplement … très confus pour le moment.
> 
> Comme vous avez pu le remarquer il y a eu un saut en avant dans le temps dans ce chapitre. Je sais que cela a pu provoquer de la confusion mais j’espère que j’ai expliqué les évènements qui ont pris place dans l’année mentionnée assez bien au début du chapitre. Le saut dans le temps était nécessaire pour l’intrigue et pour le rythme de l’histoire mais je promets que ce sera le seul, je ne manquerai plus une année entière.
> 
> Et donc enfin, nouveau chapitre. C’était un MONSTRE à écrire. A l’origine il ne devait faire que la moitié de cette longueur et puis Yuuri s’est mis à avoir tout un tas de sentiments et qui suis-je pour les lui nier ? Et puis en plus je me suis un peu emportée avec le côté réseau sociaux parce que c’était bien trop marrant d’écrire les interactions des fans à présent que la rivalité de Viktuuri est bien lancée.
> 
> Pour ceux qui veulent une référence visuelle, les mouvements que Yuuri faisait pendant son entraînement de pole-dance au début de ce chapitre. Le premier est extrait de [là](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyswqWH0Rww) : (1min42 à 2min3 et 2min14 à 2min21) et le dernier est le premier mouvement de [cette vidéo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMPO4xYvCmA)
> 
> […]
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs, comme vous l’avez remarqué, et je mets forcément de plus en plus de temps à traduire (particulièrement des chapitres comme celui-ci qui emploient pas mal d’idiomes). Il se peut qu’à partir de maintenant le rythme de publication diminue en conséquence !  
> D’autant plus que j’ai lancé une autre traduction (puisqu’on m’a fait remarquer que les fics en français ne courent pas non plus les rues). Si vous avez envie d’y jeter un œil c’est par là : [Write Me in C Major](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11722560/chapters/26405397) et c’est une de mes fics préférées, je la recommande !
> 
> Avoir l’occasion de traduire les commentaires en langage familier était une expérience assez sympa, j’espère juste que ça colle au ton des commentaires originaux mais j’ai rarement vu un forum où tout le monde écrit avec un niveau courant alors je me suis dit que j’allais prendre quelques libertés ^^ J’ai laissé les tags de twitter en anglais (et je n’ai pas vérifié les 140 caractères parce que faut pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties) parce que ça me paraissait plus réaliste mais voici les traductions :
> 
> #onepointbehind : #unpointderriere  
> #thankgod : #dieumerci  
> #litterallyONEPOINT : #litteralementUNPOINT  
> #socloseandyetsofar : #siprocheetpourtantsiloin
> 
> GP = Grand Prix  
> RP = Record Personnel
> 
>  **Musiques du chapitre :**  
>  Viktor, PC– Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova  
> Viktor, PL - Por Una Cabeza – Played by Nicola Benedetti  
> Yuuri, PC – Oblivion – by Astor Piazzolla, played by Stjepan Hauser  
> Yuuri, PL - Trędowata; Walc - Wojciech Kilar
> 
> Merci d’avoir pris le temps de lire et j’espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! Et aussi un grand merci pour les commentaires et les kudos ça fait tout chaud à mon petit cœur !  
> J'en profite également pour m'excuser si des fautes sont passées outre ma triple relecture, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler :)  
> N.


	7. I’m Always Saying How I Don’t Need You (Je ne fais que dire que je n’ai pas besoin de toi)

Assister aux premiers pas de Phichit chez les Juniors fut l’un des moments de toute la vie de Yuuri où il fut le plus fier.

 

Son ami était resté chez les juniors plus longtemps que Yuuri, décidant qu’il n’était pas pressé de changer de division sitôt qu’il en avait l’âge et ferait la transition lorsqu’il serait prêt. La décision avait été avisée puisque Phichit s’épanouissait chez les plus jeunes, accumulant rapidement les médailles et les admirateurs mais il décida finalement de passer chez les Seniors au grand plaisir de Yuuri.

 

Se retrouver à se mesurer l’un à l’autre ne posa étrangement aucun problème. Ils n’étaient pas vraiment rivaux et avoir son ami au même niveau de compétition que lui motivait plus Yuuri que ça ne l’intimidait. Ils ne s’étaient pas encore retrouvés face à face en compétition mais Yuuri savait bien qu’il n’y aurait aucun ressentiment entre eux lorsque ça serait le cas. Leur amitié les avait amenés à se soutenir inconditionnellement au fil des ans et rien ne pouvait changer ça.

 

Yuuri avait déjà remporté sa première compétition du Grand Prix, gagnant l’or à Skate America sous les ovations de la foule. Bien que représentant le Japon, Yuuri savait qu’il était populaire chez les fans américains – bien que moins populaire que Viktor. Après avoir terminé sa compétition il avait immédiatement embarqué pour le Canada où Phichit allait participer à son tout premier évènement du Grand Prix.

 

Les deux compétitions étaient proches et pour une fois Celestino avait cédé et autorisé Yuuri à faire une courte pause dans son entraînement pour venir assister aux débuts senior de Phichit. Il devait encore patiner à la Rostelecom Cup et même si Yuuri se serait normalement opposé au fait de rater des séances vitales d’entraînement à quelques jours à peine de sa deuxième qualification pour le Grand Prix, il n’aurait raté la compétition de Phichit pour rien au monde.

 

Yuuri n’avait jamais regretté avoir déménagé aux Etats-Unis, quitté le Japon pour le bénéfice de sa carrière. Il en était venu à adorer sa vie à Détroit et il savait bien que, sans le soutien de Phichit et Celestino, il ne serait jamais arrivé là où il en était aujourd’hui. Il regrettait cependant tout ce qu’il ratait en étant si loin de ses proches.

 

Durant les quatre années ou presque qui s’étaient écoulées depuis son départ, Yuuri n’avait pas été capable une seule fois de rentrer à Hasetsu. Il n’y avait simplement jamais eu le temps, son emploi du temps de ministre le gardant occupé tout au long de l’année. Et même s’il ne regrettait pas d’être parti sa famille lui manquait terriblement. Minako et Yuko et Takeshi et sa ville tranquille du bord de l’océan qui restait pour lui sa seule véritable maison lui manquaient.

 

La grande distance qui le séparait de tout ceci l’avait vraiment frappé lorsque Yuko  et Takeshi s’étaient mariés l’année précédente au grand bonheur de toute la petite ville. Yuuri les avait quitté enfants, encore innocents des tracas du monde adulte. Recevoir les photos de Yuko en robe de mariée, absolument magnifique et regardant Takeshi comme s’il était la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée avait rappelé à Yuuri à quel point tout avait changé. Takeshi, dans les photos, rendait son regard à Yuko, le visage figé en une expression de totale admiration et ayant l’air de ne pas croire à sa chance. Yuuri avait du mal à reconnaître en lui l’enfant grognon et légèrement enrobé qu’il avait connu.

 

Il leur parlait toujours, bien évidemment, les continents qui les séparaient n’auraient jamais pu les empêcher de garder le contact, mais les entendre au téléphone n’était pas pareil. Parfois, Yuuko lui annonçait quelque chose avec désinvolture. Quelque chose que Yuuri aurait déjà su s’il était encore à Hasetsu puisque les potins y allaient bon train. Elle oubliait sans cesse que c’étaient de vraies nouvelles informations pour lui qui vivait au-delà d’un océan.

 

C’est ainsi que Yuuri apprit qu’elle était enceinte de triplets, Yuuko l’informant au beau milieu de la conversation comme si ce n’était rien d’important qu’elle allait faire du shopping pour acheter des vêtements pour bébés et Yuuri paniqua pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que Yuko ne réussisse à arrêter de rire et le calme assez pour lui expliquer la situation.

 

Yuuri regrettait intérieurement le fait de ne pouvoir assister à la naissance des bébés puisqu’ils étaient prévus en plein pendant la saison des compétitions. Yuko n’avait fait que rire à nouveau quand il lui en avait parlé en lui rappelant qu’il serait comme un oncle pour ses enfants de toute façon et qu’elle s’assurerait qu’ils deviennent des fans du sport tout comme leurs parents pour qu’elle puisse les emmener tous les trois venir l’encourager aux compétitions dès qu’ils seraient assez âgés.

 

Cela n’empêchait pas que la poitrine de Yuuri se tordait d’une amère mélancolie lorsqu’il pensait à la vie qu’il avait laissée derrière lui, à tous ces petits moments des vies de sa famille et ses amis qu’il manquait au profit de son rêve ambitieux.

 

Toutes ces raisons l’avaient poussé à insister pour venir voir Phichit dès le premier jour de sa toute première compétition senior. S’il était forcé de manquer les moments importants de la vie de ses proches il était hors de question qu’il manque aussi l’une des rares occasions où il pouvait être là.

 

Phichit patinait en deuxième, ce qui était moins difficile que de patiner en premier mais entraînait tout de même une grosse pression. Depuis les côtés de la patinoire Yuuri voyait bien que Phichit était nerveux, bien que le jeune thaïlandais n’en laissât rien paraître, souriant pendant toute sa chorégraphie qu’il exécutait avec tout son cœur. Le public l’adorait et Celestino avait l’air fier, gratifiant Phichit d’une claque enthousiaste dans son dos lorsqu’il sortit enfin de la patinoire applaudi par la foule.

 

Yuuri serra étroitement Phichit dans ses bras, ne s’écartant que pour lui adresser un immense sourire et le couvrant de félicitations presque noyées au milieu de toutes celles que la foule criait. Comme Phichit l’avait fait pour lui la saison précédente, Yuuri resta tout au bord du Kiss-And-Cry en attendant les scores de son ami, hors du champ de vision des caméras. L’attention devait rester sur Phichit et Yuuri ne voulait rien gâcher en lui volant le feu des projecteurs.

 

Le score de Phichit était bon, le plaçant directement au-dessus du patineur italien qui avait patiné avant lui, un autre jeune homme qui patinait pour la première fois dans cette division et dont le nom était Crispin ? Crispini ? Crispino ? – Yuuri n’en était pas sûr. Il n’avait pas prêté grande attention à la performance de l’autre jeune homme, rongé d’angoisse pour Phichit. Il s’était cependant inquiété pour rien puisque Phichit s’était admirablement débrouillé, tout comme Yuuri avait toujours su qu’il le ferait.

 

“Avec ce genre de résultat je vais sans doute me retrouver cette année avec deux médaillés d’or à entraîner “ avait affectueusement ri Celestino en guidant Phichit hors du Kiss-And-Cry et les conduisant vers les gradins réservés aux patineurs où ils pourraient regarder le reste des participants.

 

“Enfin, Celestino, tu sais bien que ça n’arrivera jamais ! “ répliqua Phichit sur un ton léger, se laissant tomber sur le siège près de Yuuri et tournant un fin sourire en direction de son entraîneur. “Avec Viktor dans la même compétition je n’ai pas la moindre chance de gagner l’or. “

 

Dans la folie des débuts de Phichit Yuuri avait presque oublié que le patineur russe participait aussi à Skate Canada pour le Grand Prix. Puisqu’ils avaient été tous les deux sur le podium les années précédentes ils ne pouvaient pas participer aux mêmes compétitions qualificatives. Leur affrontement était réservé à la finale. C’était facile d’oublier que Viktor devait effectivement d’abord se qualifier avant de participer à l’évènement principal. Personne ne doutait qu’il gagnerait sa place et beaucoup avaient déclaré qu’il n’y avait qu’à le laisser directement accéder à la finale puisque tout le monde savait qu’il y serait de toute façon.

 

Yuuri, perdu dans ses rêveries, sursauta lorsqu’une musique se fit à nouveau entendre, le silence gagnant la foule alors que les premières notes s’égrenaient dans l’air. L’homme en question était eu centre de la patinoire, muscles tendus, figé dans sa pose de départ.

 

Depuis les mondiaux de l’année précédente Yuuri s’était efforcé de _ne pas_ penser à l’autre patineur. Avoir à nouveau perdu face à lui avait été un coup dévastateur dont Yuuri avait mis des mois à se remettre. Sans compter qu’il y avait également la question du rêve auquel Yuuri n’avait bien évidemment plus pensé depuis la nuit ayant suivi la finale.

 

Il avait été bizarre et l’avait rendu confus et Yuuri avait alors décidé de le chasser de son esprit. Il n’y avait aucun intérêt à analyser en profondeur un tel rêve et il avait vécu des choses plus étranges. Malheureusement ça n’empêchait pas ses souvenirs d’envahir brusquement ses pensées lorsque Yuuri s’y attendait le moins. Un éclair de tissu rouge. Une note de violon. La sensation d’une main sur sa peau.

 

Sentant la rougeur lui monter aux joues et maudissant son esprit traître pour lui remettre _à nouveau_ le rêve auquel il devait vraiment arrêter de penser en mémoire, Yuuri tourna son attention sur la patinoire et la chorégraphie qui y était dansée.

 

Viktor était aussi gracieux que jamais, dominant la glace comme si c’était son droit de naissance et captivant le public à chacun de ses pas. Il se déplaçait comme un léger courant d’air, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait le retenir.

 

Cela se produit au beau milieu de la performance.

 

Yuuri était trop loin pour voir ce qui s’était exactement passé, assis trop haut dans les gradins avec une vue éloignée de ce qui se produisait sur la patinoire. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était que l’instant précédent Viktor tournait dans les airs, exécutant gracieusement un quadruple Lutz – un saut difficile qui était rarement tenté en compétition et que la foule saluait de fervents cris – et l’instant suivant son corps roulait sur la glace, l’élan du saut l’envoyant s’écraser contre les barrières qui entouraient la patinoire.

 

Peut-être que sa réception avait été mauvaise. Peut-être que quelque chose l’avait distrait et qu’il avait glissé. Une centaine de détails auraient pu se produire mais tout ce que Yuuri parvint à comprendre fut que le son que le corps de Viktor émit en heurtant la glace, sa jambe droite tordue sous lui, n’était pas le son de quelqu’un qui allait réussir à se relever.

 

La musique fut brutalement interrompue et les murmures choqués du public emplirent le stade alors que Viktor était entraîné hors de la glace, s’efforçant sans succès de se remettre debout après avoir atterri face contre le sol, et ne parvenant qu’à se mettre sur ses genoux. Haletant il fit une nouvelle tentative pour se lever mais dès qu’il mit du poids sur sa jambe droite elle se déroba sous lui et Yuuri grimaça en entendant le cri aigu de douleur qui s’était envolé jusqu’au plus haut des gradins.

 

Viktor s’allongea sur la glace, levant le nez au ciel, ses jambes écartées à un angle bizarre. Le patineur avait la tête penchée vers l’arrière et Yuuri pouvait voir le souffle lourd coincé dans sa poitrine, la façon dont ses paupières étaient étroitement serrées et dont ses mains étaient étroitement fermées, si fort que les phalanges avaient adopté la même couleur que la glace qui le supportait.

 

Les soigneurs se précipitèrent sur la glace et Viktor ouvrit abruptement les yeux, repoussant l’un d’eux qui essayait de le mettre sur une civière. Viktor utilisa à la place les soignants comme des béquilles, accrochant comme il le put son bras autour de leurs épaules plus basses et y appuyant la majorité de son poids. Les caméras de télévision entourant la patinoire s’étaient toutes focalisées sur l’expression de Viktor et Yuuri pouvait voir la grimace de douleur qui déformait ses traits délicats lorsqu’il essaya une nouvelle fois de transférer une partie de son poids sur sa jambe blessée.

 

Les yeux assombris d’une détermination féroce Viktor claudiqua jusqu’à la sortie où son coach l’attendait, l’inquiétude placardée sur son visage ridé. Le public acclamait à grands cris son héros et le courage dont il faisait preuve face à cette blessure que Yuuri imaginait incroyablement douloureuse. Mais Viktor n’en laissa rien paraître. Son expression resta stoïque et il salua la foule d’un geste tandis que des gradins des cris de soutien se faisaient encore entendre, avant d’être conduit vers les coulisses.

 

Yuuri fixait la patinoire vide, sous le choc.

 

Viktor était le meilleur patineur qui soit. Viktor était invincible.

 

Viktor était éliminé.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[VIKTOR NIKIFOROV SE BLESSE EN EXECUTANT UN SAUT A SKATE CANADA]**

734, 601 vues

**Commentaires** 689

 

Anna Fayze  [il y a 11 heures ]

Merde ça a l’air de faire super mal !!! (ʘᗩʘ’)

 

EmmaLee [il y a 11 heures ]

Vous avez vu sa tête quand il a quitté la glace ??? Mon dieu il était _blanc comme un linge._

 

~gpx~ [il y a 11 heures]

Sans déconner, on peut entendre le son de l’os de sa jambe qui se brise

 

Booksandothernerdyshit [il y a 11 heures]

Ouais, comme mon cœur !

 

TripFlip [il y a 11 heures]

Soyez pas dramatiques ! Apparemment c’est pas si grave que ça. Rien de cassé juste une grosse blessure

 

GirlintheFireplace [il y a 11 heures]

Ok c’est ptet pas si grave que ça en a l’air mais c’est grave quand même :’( 

 

Kankan [il y a 10 heures]

Quelqu’un sait s’il va bien ????

 

xxDatmexx [il y a 10 heures]

J’ai entendu dire qu’il va s’en remettre mais il patinera clairement pas le reste de la saison

 

SelkieSkins [il y a 10 heures]

J’arrive pas à y croire ! Il était toujours tellement bon (T⌓T)

 

ibelieveinmiracles [il y a 10 heures]

Ouais mais ça arrive à tout le monde ! Tous les grands patineurs ont eu de grosses blessures à un moment donné. Franchement c’est étonnant que ça soit pas arrivé à Nikiforov avant vu comment il se démène

 

GamerGirlZ [il y a 10 heures]

Ouais mais paye ton accident quand même :o

 

^ggx^ [il y a 9 heures]

et puis c’est pas comme si c’était un jeune patineur ou quoi. Des blessures graves à 22 ans peuvent arrêter la carrière de quelqu’un s’il a pas de chance

 

foolofatook [il y a 9 heures]

Cercle de prière pour que vitya guérisse !!!

 

CookieChan [il y a 8 heures]

Katsuki doit être en train de célébrer ça lol

 

_Voir tous les commentaires_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Il eut l’impression d’être dans un rêve pendant toute la durée de la Rostelecom Cup.

 

Yuuri n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que Viktor ne serait plus là de la saison, disqualifié à cause d’une blessure à la jambe qui allait l’empêcher de patiner pendant les mois à venir. Tout ce que Yuuri avait fait, tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé, tout n’était que dans le but de battre Viktor cette saison. De finir enfin au sommet. Avec Viktor soudainement hors de la course, plus rien n’avait de sens. Il n’y avait aucune volonté de vaincre, aucune envie désespérante de gagner quoiqu’il en coûte.

 

Yuuri n’arrivait pas à identifier ses émotions mais il savait que ne pas avoir Viktor dans la compétition était la dernière chose qu’il désirait.

 

L’épreuve fila dans un brouillard de couleurs, de sons et de lumières trop vives. Yuuri exécutait les mouvements mais il se sentait piégé dans un rêve. Ni Celestino, ni Phichit n’étaient là, son entraîneur accompagnant le deuxième évènement de Phichit pour ses premiers pas chez les seniors. Yuuri avait assuré à Celestino que ça ne le dérangeait pas s’il consacrait son attention à Phichit pour cette saison, son ami en avait plus besoin que lui et méritait tout le soutien qu’on pouvait lui apporter, mais une part de lui souhaitait que son coach fut resté. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un, quelqu’un qui l’aide à démêler le nœud de ses émotions, serré au creux de ses entrailles.

 

Yuuri se rendit à peine compte du classement, reprenant conscience seulement le temps d’accepter la médaille et répondre à la poignée de main que le patineur russe lui offrit à contrecœur, un homme du même âge que Viktor l’informa sans être sollicité son cerveau, qu’il avait vaincu sur le podium. La nouvelle qu’il était qualifié pour la finale atteignit à peine sa conscience, les mots et les sons allant et venant dans son esprit comme une flopée d’oiseaux désorganisés.

 

Plus que tout, il voulait trouver un endroit privé, un endroit où il pourrait réfléchir.

 

En quittant le stade il capta quelques mots d’une conversation entre deux patineuses qui murmuraient un peu trop fort près de là en anglais.

 

“J’ai entendu dire qu’on lui a interdit d’approcher la patinoire. “

 

“Pas possible ! “

 

“Ouais, apparemment il arrêtait pas de venir s’asseoir en fixant la glace jusqu’à ce que son coach en ait finalement assez et le renvoie chez lui. “

 

“C’est trop triste ! “

 

“Je sais. J’arrive pas à l’imaginer incapable de patiner. Surtout pas vu comment il était doué. “

 

“Il est à Moscou c’est ça ? “

 

“Oui apparemment il est venu avec son coach et Popovich mais je l’ai pas vu dans le coin encore. “

 

Les voix étaient fortes et agaçantes et Yuuri se surprit à être irrationnellement en colère d’avoir entendu ces ragots. Il savait qu’il n’y avait pas de mauvaise intention derrière ces mots mais il y percevait de l’irrespect et il dût s’empêcher de se retourner pour expliquer exactement le fond de sa pensée aux deux femmes.

 

Il quitta l’arène à toute vitesse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La malchance frappa à nouveau et Yuuri apprit que son vol ce soir-là était annulé à cause des conditions météo et qu’il ne pourrait pas partir avant le lendemain matin. Seul avec ses pensées dans une chambre d’hôtel vide il devint rapidement agité, ressentant le besoin de plus en plus pressant de sortir et faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi pour empêcher les pensées qui colonisaient son esprit, et il se retrouva à divaguer en plein cœur de Moscou.

 

A Détroit ou même à Hasetsu il serait allé à la patinoire ou au studio de danse. Les deux étaient tout aussi efficaces pour lui permettre de s’abandonner aux mouvements, calmer son esprit au point de le rendre engourdi.

 

Il n’eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps avant de trouver la patinoire locale, un endroit privé et éloigné des grands axes, proche du stade où se déroulait la Rostelecom Cup. Bien que ne parlant pas le Russe, Yuuri parvint à communiquer suffisamment bien avec la vielle femme au comptoir dans un mélange d’anglais et de gestes pour se faire comprendre. Malgré sa surprise elle accepta. De ce qu’il put comprendre de l’anglais hésitant, les patineurs avaient l’habitude de venir ici en-dehors des horaires à la recherche de temps d’entraînement privé ou simplement pour être en paix sur la glace.

 

Heureusement il était le seul à y avoir pensé ce soir-là, les lumières principales de la patinoire éteintes après l’heure de fermeture et l’endroit vide restait simplement éclairé avec une lumière jaune tamisée émanant des lampes accrochées au mur. Tout était calme et paisible. Avec une pointe de nostalgie Yuuri se rappela Hasetsu et les entraînements qu’il effectuait tard dans la nuit quand il accédait à l’Ice Castle après sa fermeture et qu’il n’y avait plus un bruit. La nuit sombre au-dehors et la patinoire à peine éclairée, illuminée de traînées sépia lui rappelaient tout ça. Il avait toujours préféré être seul avec la glace et il était heureux d’avoir à nouveau l’occasion de vivre tout ceci, quand bien même il ne pouvait l’avoir qu’un court moment.

 

Yuuri dansa ses propres chorégraphies pendant un temps, laissant les mouvements l’emporter. Mais avec le temps passant il se rendit compte qu’il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Les mouvements étaient tellement habituels pour ses membres qu’ils n’avaient plus la capacité de le distraire comme il l’aurait souhaité.

 

Au lieu de poursuivre avec ses chorégraphies de la saison Yuuri rappela à sa mémoire des danses plus anciennes, les mouvements familiers restant naturels pour son corps qui n’oubliait jamais. Il dansa sur des segments de ses chorégraphies de son temps chez les seniors avant d’inclure des extraits de celles chez les juniors, y compris la partie qu’il avait horriblement ratée à la finale de son tout premier Grand Prix. Les gestes qui lui avaient alors paru si compliqués lui venaient facilement à présent.

 

Une fois qu’il eut épuisé le répertoire de ses prestations Yuuri reprit des figures sans queue ni tête, son esprit encore embrouillé. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de mieux, quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire de la folie de ces dernières semaines.

 

Presque sans y penser son corps invoqua une série d’éléments, anciens et à moitié oubliés, rangés précieusement dans un coin de son subconscient. Si son esprit divaguait, son corps se souvenait, le guidant à travers la chorégraphie avec le seul secours de sa mémoire musculaire.

 

La danse était vieille, vielle et bien plus réconfortante que n’importe quelle autre. La partie consciente de son cerveau ne manqua pas de noter l’ironie de la situation. Mais la majeure partie de son esprit était attachée au programme qu’il patinait, un programme auquel il n’avait plus pensé ces sept dernières années.

 

Elle datait d’un temps où il était jeune, avant que tout ne commence réellement, un moment si loin qu’à l’époque son futur-lui n’était qu’une idée et qu’il ignorait totalement où l’avenir allait l’emmener. Yuuri avait patiné avec Yuko à l’Ice Castle, apprenant ensemble la chorégraphie de leur idole en l’admirant tandis qu’il crevait les rangs des compétitions du Grand Prix Junior, tout droit jusqu’à la finale. Un hommage au jeune garçon qu’il avait admiré et aimé plus que tous les autres.

 

C’était la chorégraphie de Viktor, celle qu’il avait utilisée lors de son dernier Grand Prix Junior. La chorégraphie à laquelle Yuuri s’était dévoué, l’apprenant avec une grande application, qu’il avait vue patinée en direct par Viktor, le dévorant des yeux depuis les gradins avec le cœur si empli d’émotions qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait exploser. La toute dernière chorégraphie de Viktor qu’il avait reproduite avant que le russe ne brise complètement son admiration et ne l’envoie tout droit jusqu’à l’endroit où ils se dressaient aujourd’hui l’un face à l’autre. Exécutée dans une patinoire calme de Russie, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, entouré uniquement de souvenirs, de fantômes du passé et de rêves à demi oubliés.

 

Yuuri s’en rappelait malgré les années. Son corps exécutait les gestes avec aisance et grâce, plus encore que ce dont il avait été capable auparavant. Une [mélodie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRaMOka3xzo) fantôme naquit dans la patinoire, une chanson lointaine ravivée depuis les échos du passé et qui guidait les mouvements de Yuuri tandis qu’enfin son esprit se libérait du poids de ses pensées. Il se perdit dans la musique et les mouvements que même le temps ne pouvait effacer.

 

Trop perdu dans son propre esprit, Yuuri ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui entra doucement dans la pièce depuis l’autre côté, cachée dans les larges ombres. A la vue de quelqu’un déjà occupé à patiner l’inconnu se figea, observant fixement en silence, comme envoûté. Les yeux s’écarquillèrent devant la scène qui s’offrait à lui et il resta immobile, happé par l’instant.

 

Yuuri patinait toujours, les notes émanant de chacun des gestes de son corps. Toujours dissimulée dans la pénombre la silhouette regardait, incapable de détourner les yeux. Le moment resta suspendu dans les airs, parfait et intouchable.

 

Enfin, Yuuri amena la chorégraphie à son terme avec une pirouette arabesque, les yeux toujours clos depuis le début de sa danse où il s’était laissé emporter par le moment. Il adopta la pose finale au centre de la patinoire, uniquement éclairé par les lumières dorées l’atteignant depuis les murs, se sentant plus apaisé qu’il l’avait été depuis des années.

 

A son insu, l’observateur silencieux s’éclipsa en boitillant par la même porte qui l’avait conduit à l’intérieur. La silhouette se tourna une dernière fois, regardant l’homme seul sur la glace durant une seconde qui sembla s’étirer à l’infini. Enfin il se détourna et partit, aussi silencieux qu’à son arrivée.

 

Yuuri, toujours perdus dans ses pensées, n’en remarqua jamais rien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri remporta l’or avec une facilité déconcertante lors de la finale du Grand Prix sous les acclamations de la foule. Trois mois plus tard il renouvela cet exploit aux Championnats du Monde, déchaînant les applaudissements du public et de ses fans.

 

Il s’en fichait. Les médailles d’or gagnées n’avaient pas la moindre importance, un simple poids mort pendu à son cou. Le public et leurs félicitations, la foule qui scandait son nom ne comptaient pas.

 

Rien n’était important parce qu’il n’avait pas battu Viktor. Il n’avait gagné que par défaut. Uniquement parce que Viktor n’avait pas pu défendre ses titres. Yuuri se fichait de cette médaille parce que ce n’était justement qu’une médaille, inerte et froide. Ce qui comptait, ce qui comptait _vraiment_ , ce qui avait toujours compté était de battre Viktor. Gagner face à sa Némésis, son ultime rival, l’homme qu’il avait juré de vaincre. Cette promesse gravée en son cœur depuis des années refusait de disparaître.

 

Yuuri avait gagné. Mais sa victoire était vaine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

NBC Sports  @NBCSports · 13m

Article : Le japonais Yuuri Katsuki remporte sa toute première médaille d’or aux Championnats du Monde tw.nbcsports.com/9BQ23

 

Spinit54 @spinit54 · 12m

YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS #GoldforKatsuki

 

Carrie Kashni @missKash · 12m

Ma peau est nette, le monde est prospère et Yuuri Katsuki vient ENCORE de gagner l’or #GoldforKatsuki

 

Mel @mellie4543 · 11m

QUELLE SAISON !!! Tout droit à travers le GP, 4C et CM je l’adore trop #GoldforKatsuki

 

Mandy_Moore  @mandypandy64 · 10m

IL LE MERITE ! DEPUIS LE TEMPS !!! #GoldforKatsuki

 

xxStormxx  @girlshapedstorm · 10m

Ouais ouais ouais, Katsuki a gagné mais juste parce que Viktor y était pas #GoldforKatsuki #notthathedeserveditoranything

 

ItFigures  @figureskatingfan24 · 9m

Yuuri Katsuki ne gagne que si Nikiforov ne participe pas #GoldforKatsuki #onlythisyear

 

KadyK  @hohohoe  · 8m

Katsuki vient encore de gagner l’Or et y’en a pour le critiquer ??? wtf ??? #GoldforKatsuki

 

MewKitty  @Mewkitty32 · 8m

@hohohoe parce que clairement il y arrive que si Viktor y est pas. Ça compte pas si tu bats pas le champion en titre. #GoldforKatsuki #GoldforNikiforovnextyear

 

KadyK  @hohohoe  · 7m

@Mewkitty32 ça compte pas ???? Il a gagné l’or. Genre du vrai or pour faire une vraie médaille. En quoi ça compte pas ??? #GoldforKatsuki

 

MewKitty  @Mewkitty32 · 6m

@hohohoe tu sais pas lire ? Si tu bats pas le champion t’es pas vraiment le gagnant hein #GoldforKatsuki #notforlong

 

Po56o  @Po56o · 5m

On peut arrêter de comparer Katsuki et Nikiforov POUR UNE FOIS ? Il a eu une saison spectaculaire soyez heureux pour lui #GoldforKatsuki #DontBeDicks

 

~DanaP~  @dannapebbles · 5m

Profite tant que tu peux Katsuki. Ça va pas durer mdr #GoldforKatsuki

 

Flammiexox  @burningbright87 · 4m

Je déteste 50% de ceux qui postent sur ce hashtag #GoldforKatsuki

 

Katie  @Katiesmarts · 3m

@burningbright87 C’est parce que 50% l’utilisent pour dire la vérité #GoldforKatsuki #Nikiforovforever

 

Martha_Golden  @goldengirl · 3m

Pourquoi les fans de Nikiforov sont si c**s omg #GoldforKatsuki

 

LennaLee  @babygotback · 2m

@goldengirl Genre les fans de Katsuki sont mieux. Fais pas genre alors que vous avez tous bien rigolé quand Viktor s’est blessé y’a genre trois mois. #GoldforKatsuki #theirony

 

Natya  @NatyaN · 2m

Je suis le seul à aimer les 2 ??? On peut pas genre féliciter Katsuki et quand même souhaiter bon rétablissement à Nikiforov #GoldforKatsuki #PrayforNikiforov

 

Allaya_Sec  @AllySec22 · 2m

@NatyaN Nan, choisis un camp #GoldforKatsuki

 

Russellella  @rustlemeup · 1m

@NatyaN Personne est neutre !!! Tu peux pas assister à une des plus grande rivalités sportive et faire genre ‘heeeeeeeu, j’aime les deux’ CHOISIS UN CAMP ET RESTES-Y #GoldforKatsuki

 

GillionBabe  @mrsNikiforov78 · 1m

HALLELUJAH! Viktor vient récupérer sa couronne à la prochaine saison !!! fb.me/1YuxPBpxY  #GoldforKatsuki #enjoyitwhileitlasts

 

BBC Sport  @BBCSport · 30s

Viktor Nikiforov récupère et se prépare pour la prochaine saison. Le patineur artistique favori de retour dans la partie bbc.in/2h6Tszq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Ouuups pardon Viktor !
> 
> Ce chapitre est principalement inspiré de la conversation que Viktor et Yuuri ont eue à l’épisode 4 où Yuuri veut continuer à s’entraîner sur ses sauts et Viktor commence à fatiguer. Viktor fait remarquer que Yuuri est plus jeune que lui et n’a non plus jamais eu de grave blessure ce qui implique que Viktor oui. Ce qui, honnêtement, n’est pas surprenant si on tient compte du fait que ce sport est très demandeur physiquement et que la plupart des athlètes de haut niveau finissent blessés à un moment ou à un autre. Ça allait forcément finir par arriver à Viktor.
> 
> Dommage pour Yuuri ça arrive piiiile quand il se préparait à gagner. Ça allait quand même pas être si facile hein ;)
> 
> […] Le chapitre 8 est spécial pour moi. J’ai voulu écrire le chapitre 8 depuis le début de cette fic mais je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi…
> 
> […]
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Okay y’a eu comme un petit déchaînement avec les hashtags là xD Si vous préférez que je les traduise pendant le chapitre dites-le moi ! Je vous avoue que je suis plus tumblr que twitter alors je ne sais pas vraiment si on a vraiment tendance à garder les hashtags anglais ou si je me suis juste fait des idées !
> 
> #GoldforKatsuki = #LOrPourKatsuki  
> #notthathedeserveditoranything= #cestpascommesiillemeritait  
> #onlythisyear = #justecetteannee  
> #GoldforNikiforovnextyear= #L’OrPourNikiforovLAnProchain  
> #notforlong = #pluspourlongtemps  
> #DontBeDicks = #SoyezPasDesConnards  
> #Nikiforovforever = #NikiforovPourToujours  
> #theirony = #LIronie  
> #PrayforNikiforov = #PriezPourNikiforov  
> GoldforKatsuki #enjoyitwhileitlasts = #profitetantquecadure  
> GP= Grand Prix  
> 4C= 4 continents (entre le Grand Prix et les mondiaux se tiennent les championnats d’Europe pour les pays du continent européen et les 4 continents pour … les autres)  
> CM= Championnats du Monde  
> Wtf= what the fuck = grosso modo « c’est quoi ce délire »/ « j’hallucine » et autres. 
> 
> Je m’excuse pour le léger délai, mais j’espère que l’attente n’aura pas été trop pénible !  
> Encore un immense merci pour les commentaires, kudos et encouragements divers. Vous êtes au top !
> 
> Musique du chapitre :  
> La musique de la chorégraphie de Viktor - O Mio Babbino Caro – Chantée par Renee Fleming


	8. A Kick In The Teeth Is Better For Some (Certains préfèrent un coup bas)

Lorsque Viktor reprit les compétitions – presque un an après sa blessure – Yuuri fut là pour l’accueillir.

 

Des rumeurs s’étaient répandues dès la minute où Viktor avait quitté la patinoire mais une confirmation officielle fut finalement faite par l’entraîneur de Viktor quelques mois après l’incident, annonçant publiquement que Viktor était sur la voie de la guérison et se préparait déjà pour la saison suivante. D’après les rapports, la blessure à la jambe dont avait souffert le russe n’était pas invalidante et quelques mois intensifs de rééducation physique et une reprise en douceur de l’entraînement avaient permis à Viktor de retrouver son niveau d’avant.

 

Yuuri fut étonnamment soulagé d’apprendre que son rival serait de retour dès la prochaine saison. Des rumeurs avaient brièvement circulé sur la possibilité d’un départ à la retraite mais heureusement, elles s’étaient révélées fausses. Si Viktor avait quitté le patinage avant que Yuuri ne soit parvenu à le vaincre il ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. Yuuri attendait toujours sa chance d’écraser Viktor à l’occasion d’une compétition, d’autant que se mesurer aux autres patineurs était pâle en comparaison.

 

Le patinage et Viktor étaient intrinsèquement liés dans sa vie à présent et il ne pouvait imaginer avoir l’un sans l’autre.

 

Il fit de son mieux pour éviter toute information à propos de Viktor ou ses chorégraphies pendant le Grand Prix, sachant bien que s’il apprenait quoi que ce soit il en viendrait à finir déconcentré avant que la vraie compétition ne commence. Des bribes d’articles qui étaient parvenus à tromper sa vigilance, il savait que l’autre patineur était apparemment de retour et en pleine forme, comme s’il n’avait jamais été blessé.

 

Yuuri savait bien ce que les gens avaient dit de lui pendant l’année écoulée. Il savait que ses médailles d’or, son succès, tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé dur étaient systématiquement attribués à l’absence de Viktor. On saluait le retour de Viktor comme celui d’un héros rentré au bercail, venu reprendre ses titres et sa position au sommet du monde. Yuuri savait qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire.

 

Il craignait que s’il ne parvenait pas à battre Viktor cette saison il n’y parviendrait jamais. Etre le Champion du Monde, le meilleur des meilleurs, et avoir son titre aussitôt repris le détruirait. Yuuri approchait les vingt ans, à l’apogée de sa carrière de patineur. C’était forcément son année. Il avait tant à prouver, encore tant à faire. Il voulait se tenir au sommet du podium un nouvelle fois, enfin reconnu, enfin désiré, mais cette fois il voulait pouvoir baisser les yeux sur Viktor se tenant en-dessous de lui et que l’autre patineur sache. Qu’il voie enfin sa valeur, qu’il voie enfin qui il était vraiment. Qu’il voie et qu’il regrette.

 

Les compétitions qualificatives se déroulèrent à toute vitesse et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte Yuuri était au sein de l’arène, se préparant pour la finale du Grand Prix. Viktor était bien entendu également présent. Il n’y avait jamais vraiment eu de doute sur le fait qu’il parviendrait encore une fois à la dernière étape. Yuuri avait fait de son mieux pour l’éviter, ne le croisant que brièvement au détour d’un couloir.

 

Il avait salué d’un simple hochement de tête le russe, courtois et bref, en le dépassant. Yuuri avait remarqué du coin de l’œil l’autre patineur écarquiller les yeux en voyant ce geste et tourner la tête dans sa direction pour l’observer disparaître au cœur de la foule. Yuuri ne l’avait fait que par simple courtoisie. Il était content que Viktor soit de retour et puisse patiner mais seulement parce qu’il avait une intense envie de lui faire mordre la poussière. Il refusait de lui donner la moindre importance en-dehors de ça.

 

Son envie de gagner le rendait amer. Au fur et à mesure que la compétition progressait il avait l’impression que tout s’accélérait jusqu’au spectacle final. La première fois que Katsuki et Nikiforov allaient se retrouver face à face depuis qu’ils avaient tous les deux gagné le titre de Champion du Monde. Le moment où il devrait prouver qu’il était réellement un vainqueur, ou s’il serait révélé que l’année précédente n’avait été qu’une mascarade. S’il pouvait vraiment prétendre devenir une légende du patinage artistique. Les journaux se régalaient de l’évènement et les fans étaient plus déchaînés que jamais. Yuuri en était légèrement malade.

 

Son programme court se déroula sans encombres mais Yuuri sentait l’inquiétude le gagner avec chaque pirouette, chaque saut. Cette année il passait avant Viktor et il n’avait donc pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il devait battre. Au Kiss-And-Cry les scores furent annoncés, et s’il n’avait pas battu son record personnel il en était proche. Celestino le félicita avec un grand sourire et une tape fière dans son dos mais Yuuri ne pouvait se résoudre à se relâcher.

 

Face à Viktor, le moindre détail comptait. La moindre erreur, la moindre fraction d’un point. Ce fait s’était vicieusement ancré dans sa conscience lorsque Yuuri avait perdu d’un seul point lors de la dernière compétition où ils s’étaient affrontés. Il refusait de baisser sa garde, refusait de prendre quoi que ce soit pour acquis.

 

Lorsque Viktor entra sur la patinoire Yuuri retint son souffle. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau savait bien que ce n’était pas l’instant où tout passerait ni celui où tout s’effondrerait, et que le programme libre ferait vraiment la différence. Pour autant, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de Viktor alors que la panique le gagnait à chaque nouveau geste parfait de Viktor.

 

Le programme court de Viktor obtint seulement quelques points de plus que celui de Yuuri, provoquant une réelle terreur chez ce dernier. Celestino dût le calmer, lui rappelant que le programme libre faisait toute la différence, qu’il avait encore de grandes chances de finalement remporter la victoire puisque Viktor l’avait déjà fait auparavant.

 

Ce ne fut pas d’une grande aide.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lors du programme libre, Yuuri patinait à nouveau avant Viktor du fait de leur classement à l’issue des programmes courts. Il était toujours déstabilisé mais au moins il savait à présent ce à quoi il se mesurait. Au lieu d’éviter les informations relatives aux chorégraphies de Viktor avant le programme court, il avait cette fois passé presque toute la nuit à regarder des vidéos de son programme libre lors des compétitions qualificatives pour se préparer, rejetant le sommeil au profit de scènes visionnées en boucle jusqu’à ce que les images soient imprimées dans son esprit.

 

Viktor avait démarré la saison avec un programme plus simple et avait graduellement modifié l’ordre des sauts au fil des compétitions, obtenant au final une difficulté considérablement augmentée. Même si Viktor ne changeait rien dans le programme qu’il allait effectuer le lendemain, Yuuri savait que cette chorégraphie aurait une meilleure notation que la sienne, même s’il patinait lui-même sans la moindre erreur. La difficulté technique de ce que Viktor allait patiner à elle seule était bien plus élevée et si rien ne changeait la seule chance de Yuuri de gagner était que Viktor commette une erreur, de préférence grave. Il ne comptait pas parier là-dessus.

 

Il devrait modifier également les sauts de son programme s’il voulait avoir une chance de remporter l’or.

 

 

* * *

 

  

De retour sur la glace le lendemain, Yuuri fit de son mieux pour retrouver son calme, s’efforçant de se laisser apaiser par sa danse. Après en avoir discuté avec Celestino il avait décidé d’exécuter la majorité de ses sauts dans la seconde partie du programme pour maximiser son score et il avait changé sen triple Salchow en quadruple, amenant son total de quadruples sauts dans sa routine à trois, les deux autres étant des boucle piqué, l’un seul et l’autre en combinaison.

 

Ce dont il n’avait pas informé Celestino était le dernier changement qu’il avait décidé de faire, sachant bien que son coach le lui aurait interdit pour seulement vouloir s’y risquer, tant l’idée était risquée et imprudente.

 

Yuuri avait eu des difficultés avec les quadruples sauts tout au long de sa carrière. Les sauts n’avaient jamais été son fort et s’il savait pouvoir effectuer le boucle piqué et le Salchow en compétition son répertoire de quadruple n’avait pas été plus élargi. En temps normal cela n’avait pas d’importance mais à présent, face à la haute difficulté du programme de Viktor et avec cette envie dévorante de gagner qui le consumait, l’écart entre leurs capacités à effectuer des sauts lui semblait immense.

 

Le saut fétiche de Viktor était le quadruple flip, un que Yuuri n’avait que rarement réussi en entraînement et jamais en compétition. Mais s’il voulait gagner il allait devoir tenter le coup. Il devait prouver au monde entier qu’il était tout aussi bon que Viktor, et était capable de faire les mêmes choses que l’autre patineur. Il ajouterait un quadruple flip à son programme libre, il l’exécuterait parfaitement et sa chorégraphie – l’une des plus difficiles techniquement qu’il ait jamais tentée – surpasserait même celle de Viktor.

 

C’est de cette façon que les choses devaient se produire.

 

Yuuri dansa les premières minutes de son programme libre, se concentrant uniquement sur la musique et ses gestes. Tout était parfait. Chaque saut, chaque pirouette. Lorsque la première partie arriva à son terme il prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant pour la suite.

 

Tremblant légèrement il amorça la ligne droite le préparant à bondir avec sa jambe libre placée à l’avant, sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer. C’était le moment. Le moment où il prouverait sa valeur à Viktor et au reste du monde. S’il parvenait à accomplir le saut fétiche de Viktor personne ne pourrait plus jamais critiquer ses capacités.

 

Prenant appui sur l’avant de son pied droit il se lança dans le dernier tour et sentit son corps se tendre. Le moment était arrivé.

 

Il guida son pied droit vers l’arrière, se lançant dans le saut et sentant les mouvements d’air l’envelopper, le public devenant flou alors qu’il tournait. Le temps sembla ralentir avec chaque rotation qui semblait durer une éternité, peu importe que la foule semble abasourdie et que tout serait terminé dans une seconde. Un, deux, trois, quatre, chaque tour amenait son corps en souffrance au-delà de ses limites.

 

Lorsque la dernière rotation fut réalisée, Yuuri sut qu’il avait réussi. Il avait réalisé le quadruple. Mais aussitôt un poids écrasa ses entrailles alors qu’il se rendait compte de ce qui allait se produire. La même chose qui lui était arrivée toutes les fois auparavant, à chaque entraînement où il avait fini étalé sur la glace, si proche mais jamais assez pour réussir.

 

Sa jambe droite ploya en un angle étrange lorsqu’il se réceptionna, son équilibre brisé, et il tomba abruptement en roulant sur le sol. La chute n’avait pas été si terrible, Yuuri put se relever immédiatement, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait ses muscles suite à l’impact violent contre la glace et continua sa chorégraphie, mais cette simple erreur était suffisante. L’atterrissage raté lui avait fait perdre de précieux points dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il avait eu besoin que le saut soit parfait et il avait échoué.

 

Durant le reste de son programme Yuuri se concentra comme il ne s’était jamais concentré. Oui, il avait raté le quadruple flip mais il lui restait malgré tout une chance d’atteindre son but. Mettre la majorité de ses sauts dans la seconde partie de son programme allait considérablement augmenter son score, avec ou sans quadruple flip, et il allait simplement exécuter parfaitement tout le reste pour conserver ses chances d’y arriver.

 

Yuuri poursuivit malgré les protestations de son corps, ignorant les anciennes et nouvelles douleurs. Il réussit chaque saut de la seconde partie, de plus en plus fatigué avec chaque tentative mais déterminé à ne plus commettre la moindre faute. Il termina enfin sa chorégraphie, exécutant sa dernière pirouette avant de tomber à genoux, pressant son visage brûlant contre la glace bienfaitrice, les deux mains serrées en poings et retenant ses sanglots de toutes ses forces.

 

Il n’avait pas été parfait. Il avait raté le quadruple flip, le saut qu’il semblait ne jamais parvenir à maîtriser peu importaient ses efforts. Un élément que Viktor exécutait avec une déconcertante facilité depuis qu’il avait quinze ans. L’humiliation était cuisante mais il se força à l’écarter de son esprit pour quitter la glace la tête haute. Malgré cette erreur son programme avait été parfait et il lui restait une chance. Il avait encore une chance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor semblait différent lorsqu’il entra sur la patinoire pour le dernier programme.

 

Yuuri était passé à côté des autres patineurs tout en titubant pour rejoindre le Kiss-And-Cry et y attendre ses scores, et Viktor s’était arrêté et retourné pour le regarder passer avec un regard étrange. Yuuri savait bien qu’il ne ressemblait à rien avec la sueur gouttant des mèches de ses cheveux pour couvrir son front graisseux et son visage rouge et bouffi de fatigue à cause de sa chorégraphie. Jetant un regard noir à l’autre homme il avait intérieurement souhaité qu’il détourne le regard et cesse de juger chacun des faits et gestes de Yuuri avec ce regard gelé étincelant. Il voulait avoir la possibilité d’être laissé en paix sans que Viktor en rajoute avec son mépris. Après tout il venait de rater un saut que Viktor réussissait depuis qu’il était adolescent. Le russe devait intérieurement se rire de Yuuri, mais était encore trop poli pour le laisser voir devant les caméras.

 

Lorsque Yuuri eut reçu ses scores et quitté le Kiss-And-Cry, il rejoint les gradins accompagné de Celestino pour regarder le dernier programme. Il était une véritable boule de nerfs, ses ongles imprimant des marques rouges en forme de demi-lunes au creux de ses palmes alors qu’il observait Viktor mettre un pied sur la glace, en parfait contrôle de lui-même.

 

Viktor avait l’habitude de faire quelques tours de la patinoire en saluant la foule jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit déchaînée mais cette fois-ci il gagna directement le centre où il s’arrêta brusquement, l’air étonnamment sérieux.

 

Le silence gagna rapidement le public, l’atmosphère de la pièce soudainement électrique. Yuuri n’en identifiait pas l’origine mais il pouvait sentir la tension émaner de l’ensemble du stade qui s’attendait à assister à quelque chose de particulièrement important.

 

[La chanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XB7aftz6zY) se fit entendre à travers les haut-parleurs, démarrant avec un seul mot dans une langue que Yuuri ne connaissait pas, rapidement suivi des douces notes d’une mélodie qui s’intensifia à chaque seconde. La musique était somptueuse. Envoûtante. Capturant l’attention du public aussi bien que la simple présence du patineur sur la glace qui avait commencé à se mouvoir, teintant ses mouvements précis d’une ineffable grâce.

 

Le spectacle n’avait rien à voir avec ce que Yuuri avait déjà observé. Penché au-dessus de son petit écran de téléphone au cœur de la nuit il avait regardé chacune des prestations. Il avait cherché toutes les vidéos possibles filmées depuis tous les angles imaginables. Il avait scruté les mouvements, calculant encore et encore les points techniques, analysant chaque geste jusqu’à ce qu’il connaisse le programme par cœur. La chorégraphie de Viktor avait été incrustée jusque dans son rêve tant il l’avait vue.

 

Il pensait connaître le programme. Il avait tort.

 

On aurait dit qu’une personne entièrement différente patinait à présent. Auparavant, Viktor avait réalisé des mouvements confiants, emplis de conviction et sûrs. Cette fois-ci il y avait un nouveau but accroché à chacun de ses gestes, une émotion brute qui soulignait chaque pirouette, chaque léger mouvement de sa main, chaque avancée gracieuse de ses jambes.

 

Viktor patinait comme si la chorégraphie le consumait. Le feu de ses yeux se reflétait dans ses mouvements, parfaitement maîtrisés et pourtant emprunts d’une criante sincérité, un maelstrom de sentiments que Yuuri ne pouvait interpréter peu importe à quel point il regardait, capturé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

 

Viktor sauta, se lançant dans un quadruple flip, rapide et net, et soudain Yuuri fut rappelé à la réalité par ce même mouvement qu’il avait raté quelques minutes plus tôt à peine. La jalousie l’étouffa, soudaine et nauséeuse, et l’amertume de la bile brûla le fond de sa gorge. Evidemment, Viktor réalisait un saut parfait quand il n’y était pas parvenu. Evidemment, Viktor allait encore le battre, surpassant chacun de ses essais, peu importe à quel point il y travaillait dur.

 

La fluide réception de Viktor l’amena à glisser, le regard fixé sur le public, brillant de mille feux. Yuuri eut presque envie de détourner les yeux.

 

Viktor enchaîna avec une série de pirouettes, chacune gagnant en vitesse jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’une figure floue sur la glace, trop rapide pour que l’œil ne puisse vraiment le voir. Yuuri se leva, ignorant le regard soucieux de Celestino. Certains membres du public grognèrent tandis qu’il se frayait un chemin au bas des gradins, irrités que leur vue soit momentanément obstruée et qu’ils ne puissent plus assister au spectacle féérique sur la glace mais Yuuri s’en fichait. Il se fichait de tout.

 

Celestino fit mine de le suivre mais Yuuri lui fit signe de rester assis. Il n’était pas égoïste au point de priver son entraîneur du spectacle, après tout.

 

Viktor dansait sur la glace, son regard scrutant toujours les gradins, capturant l’attention de la foule comme personne n’en serait jamais capable. Mais Yuuri ne resta pas pour le voir. Il était trop familier avec le dénouement de cette danse particulière.

 

Viktor l’avait de nouveau vaincu. La question ne se posait même pas. Son programme était empli d’émotion et d’une beauté brute qui embrasait Yuuri au plus profond de son âme. Comment était-il possible que les choses soient encore les mêmes ? Pourquoi n’était-il jamais à la hauteur ? Dès qu’il pensait franchir un autre niveau Viktor en faisait de même, le surpassant avec facilité. Toutes les fois où Yuuri avait quitté la glace le cœur empli de fierté et heureux de ce qu’il avait accompli Viktor était venu ruiner l’instant, lui rappelant qu’il n’était pas le meilleur et ne le serait jamais. Lui rappelant qu’il y a toutes ces années, Viktor avait eu raison. Yuuri ne serait jamais bon, ne pourrait jamais espérait se comparer. Pas à lui.

 

Yuuri ne resta pas pour voir la fin de la chorégraphie ou entendre les scores.

 

Il connaissait déjà les résultats.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri eut toutes les peines du monde à grimper sur le podium pour la cérémonie de remise des médailles. La médaille d’argent étincelait sous les lumières mais il s’en rendit à peine compte. Il aurait pu accepter la défaite, la reconnaître avec bonne grâce s’il avait perdu face à n’importe qui d’autre. Mais c’était _Viktor_. Toujours Viktor.

 

Yuuri se demanda distraitement si sa vie allait toujours être ainsi. Destiné à rester un pas derrière, une marche plus bas sur le podium. Le sens de l’humour tordu de l’Univers le rendait malade. Il avait admiré Viktor durant toute son enfance. Au fond, il était logique qu’à présent il se retrouve à devoir littéralement l’admirer, le regard plein d’envie, les yeux levés vers l’endroit où Viktor se tenait au-dessus de lui, présentant sa médaille d’or au monde.

 

Yuuri connaissait déjà, et cette certitude lui vrillait les entrailles, quelle serait la teneur des titres des journaux qui l’attendraient lorsqu’il quitterait la glace pour de bon ce soir-là. Des articles extatiques encensant la victoire de Viktor, narrant le retour des plus beaux jours du patinage artistique salué par le champion en titre s’emparant à nouveau du sommet du podium alors que son challenger se trouvait bouté à la deuxième place comme il se devait.

 

Les réseaux sociaux seraient encore pires. Une grande partie des fans de Viktor ne cachaient pas leur dégoût de Yuuri. Ce n’était pas surprenant puisque Yuuri cachait à grand-peine son propre mépris pour leur patineur favori et qu’il avait été tout proche de détrôner Viktor pour de bon. Leurs attaques seraient vicieuses, se moquant impitoyablement de sa chorégraphie et mettant en avant exactement pourquoi Viktor l’avait à nouveau dépassé, jubilant de le voir vaincu après avoir raflé toutes les médailles l’année précédente. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

 

Levant les yeux vers Viktor sur le podium il laissa ses pensées l’emporter vers les recoins les plus noirs de son esprit. Le patineur victorieux souriant pour les appareils photos, approchant la médaille de ses lèvres et Yuuri avait presque envie d’éclater en sanglots, se laisser aller sur le podium car, quoiqu’il fasse ce n’était apparemment jamais assez et son désir de faire payer à Viktor pour tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir ne serait jamais satisfait.

 

Il voulait battre Viktor, et lui faire payer les horreurs qu’il lui avait dites et qui l’avaient poursuivi toute sa vie, accrochées à sa peau avec leurs griffes acérées et refusant de le laisser tranquille, dirigeant chacun de ses pas. Lui faire payer pour la façon dont il semblait toujours observer Yuuri, repérant chacune de ses erreurs comme il l’avait fait dans les toilettes publiques, ne remarquant que le pire. Lui faire payer pour le fait que, peu importe ce que Yuuri pouvait faire, peu importe à quel point il travaillait dur, peu importe la quantité d’amour et de souffrance que son âme consacrait à son travail, Viktor finirait toujours par le battre. Il finissait toujours par montrer au monde entier qu’il avait eu raison lors de leur toute première rencontre, il y a si longtemps, et qu’il ne verrait jamais en Yuuri un compétiteur ayant assez de talent pour se comparer au sien.

 

Il voulait lui faire payer de tout son cœur et de toute son âme mais la partie la plus sombre de son esprit souffla qu’il était peut-être temps de laisser ce rêve mourir.

 

Dès qu’il le put il s’échappa du podium, se ruant vers les aires privées réservées aux patineurs pour enlever son costume et se changer aussi vite qu’il le put. Il avait besoin de sortir de cet endroit, de s’éloigner de la pression et des attentes qui pesaient sur lui et de l’endroit où il avait perdu bien plus qu’une médaille et un titre.

 

Après s’être rapidement changé il rejoint Celestino et le traîna pratiquement à sa suite, tirant sa valise à l’aide des roulettes de son autre main.

 

Dans le brouhaha de la foule Yuuri passa presque inaperçu. Il savait qu’aussitôt qu’il abandonnait le masque d’homme sûr de lui qu’il adoptait pour ses performances il devenait quelqu’un qu’on oubliait facilement. Qu’on ne remarquait absolument pas. Un autre homme au visage passe-partout avec des lunettes et des cheveux bruns, ne possédant rien de spécial. Il était tout à fait improbable qu’on le reconnaisse.

 

Les bruits de la foule étaient presque assourdissants et il eut bien du mal à repérer un son qui ressemblait vaguement à son nom. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Celestino qui était en train de discuter au téléphone et ne pouvait donc être à l’origine du bruit qui l’avait interpelé. Mettant tout ceci sur le compte de son imagination Yuuri quitta enfin le stade, tentant désespérément de laisser sa déception entre les murs dont il s’extrayait et où il avait perdu une énième chance de gagner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nikiforlove

2,357 likes

Nikiforlove: **Vitya recevant sa médaille d’or à la finale du GP <3 #thechampionreturns**

_Voir les 547 commentaires_

QueenV Je savais qu’il allait y arriver !!!

LotsaLutz Je suis tellement fier de lui ! Gagner même s’il s’est blessé l’an dernier !

Viktor’s-Bitches Enfin ! Katsuki n’était qu’une imitation de Viktor, il ne méritait même pas le titre. Heureusement Viktor est venu le reprendre ( ᐛ )و

 

 

phichit+chu

2,214 likes

phichit+chu: **Mon meilleur pote qui gagne une autre médaille à la finale du GP #soproud**

_Voir tous les 463 commentairess_

MariaMina Yay! Go Yuuri <3<3<3

DanniK J’aurais aimé que ce soit l’or (个_个)

Skating.babe J’arrive pas à croire qu’après tout ce temps Katsuki arrive toujours pas à battre Nikiforov. Quel gâchis

 

 

* * *

 

 

Durant la semaine suivant sa défaite Yuuri se replia sur lui-même. Il savait bien, objectivement, qu’il inquiétait Phichit et Celestino mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en soucier. Dans ses pires moments il se demandait s’il ne valait pas mieux qu’il prenne sa retraite. Il était évident qu’il avait atteint son meilleur niveau, et qu’il n’irait pas plus haut. Peut-être qu’il était temps d’en rester là.

 

Après une semaine entière à regarder son élève se morfondre, Celestino prit enfin les devants.

 

Traînant presque Yuuri hors de sa chambre il l’entraîna à la patinoire et le fit asseoir sur l’un des bancs avant de s’asseoir face à lui. Yuuri se résignait à être sermonné pour son attitude des derniers jours mais Celestino resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, étudiant le jeune homme avec un regard plus doux que Yuuri ne lui avait jamais vu adopter.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux Yuuri ? “ Demanda-t-il finalement, et Yuuri leva vers lui un regard surpris. Celestino était toujours impassible, ne détournant pas son regard.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? “ Répliqua-t-il, confus.

 

“Je veux dire : qu’est-ce que tu veux ? “ Répéta  fermement Celestino. “Tu as gagné l’or au Grand Prix. Tu as gagné l’or aux Quatre Continents. Tu as même gagné l’or aux Championnats du Monde. Donc, maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? “

 

“Je… Je veux battre Viktor. “ Marmonna Yuuri, détournant le regard. Celestino était son entraîneur depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas connaître ce but particulier mais Yuuri était toujours gêné d’en parler. Le dire le faisait paraître mesquin. Il n’avait aucun mot, que ce soit en anglais ou en japonais, pour exprimer le sentiment que vaincre Viktor lui procurerait. Pas seulement pour la victoire en elle-même, mais pour tellement plus.

 

“Oui. Tu veux battre Viktor. “ Le regard de Celestino était à présent perçant. “Donc dis-moi, Yuuri, comment rester enfermé dans ta chambre toute la sainte journée en t’apitoyant sur ton sort va t’y aider ? “

 

Surpris par ces mots, Yuuri porta à nouveau son regard sur son coach et s’étonna de la passion qu’il voyait brûler dans les yeux de l’autre homme.

 

“Tu as beaucoup de talent Yuuri. “ Poursuivit Celestino, ne quittant pas Yuuri des yeux et le forçant à faire de même. “Tu es un des meilleurs. Tout le monde le sait, peu importe ce que tu en penses. Et plus encore, tu as le potentiel d’être _le_ meilleur. Tu as les capacités, tu as la détermination. Je t’ai vu tomber des centaines de fois et tu te relèves toujours quoiqu’il arrive. Alors qu’est-ce qui a changé ? Tu as perdu ton envie, et tu as perdu de vue ton but. Tu penses que tu n’y arriveras jamais et tu as abandonné. Et sans but, tu resteras toujours coincé au même endroit. Donc, encore une fois, _que veux-tu ?_ “

 

“Je veux battre Viktor. “ Cette fois, la voix de Yuuri était plus forte et plus assurée, retrouvant la confiance qui l’avait peu à peu quitté au fil des défaites. Celestino avait raison. Il avait tant redouté le retour de Viktor dans la compétition, si terrifié à l’idée de se mesurer à lui qu’il en avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Et il ne le battrait jamais s’il ne s’en croyait pas capable.

 

“La prochaine fois que je serai face à Viktor ça sera aux Jeux Olympiques. “ Poursuivit Yuuri, sa voix gagnant en détermination. “Je veux l’y battre, devant le monde entier quand ça comptera le plus. Je veux prouver à tous ceux qui ont un jour douté de moi que je peux le faire. Et surtout à lui. “

 

Celestino sourit, et cette fois c’était sincère et chaleureux. “Parfait. “ Répliqua-t-il. “Bien. Maintenant, file sur la glace et montre-moi exactement comment tu comptes t’y prendre. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

La Russie n’était pas aussi froide que ce à quoi Yuuri s’attendait.

 

Il avait visité le pays plusieurs fois au cours de sa carrière professionnelle mais tout ce qu’il en connaissait se limitait à Moscou lorsqu’il participait à la Rostelecom Cup. Là-bas, le temps était toujours glacial et il fut surpris de découvrir que tout le pays n’était pas victime de ce même froid auquel Moscou était soumis

 

Il n’y eut pas que le temps qui le surprit lorsqu’il arriva en Russie pour les Jeux Olympiques. L’atmosphère était très différente de ce qu’il avait jamais connu en compétition. Le patinage artistique était un monde restreint et il avait l’habitude de reconnaître ceux qu’il croisait, au moins de vue s’il ne connaissait pas tous les noms. Etre entouré de centaines d’athlètes d’une myriade de sports différents, plus leurs entraîneurs, instructeurs, docteurs et la litanie des professionnels gravitant autour de l’évènement était déconcertant.

 

A nouveau il souhaita la présence de Phichit à ses côtés. Son ami avait été contraint de rester à Détroit et malgré les conversations via Skype la sensation n’était pas la même.

 

Durant leur dernière visioconférence Phichit lui avait souhaité bonne chance, lui promettant de tout regarder en live lorsque ce serait diffusé aux Etats-Unis. Les parents de Yuuri, Yuko, Takeshi et Minako lui avaient fait la même promesse. Aucun d’eux n’avait pu acheter de billets pour venir assister à l’évènement mais Yuuri se sentait tout de même mieux de savoir que tant de ses proches allaient le regarder et espérer sa victoire.

 

Il n’y aurait de toute évidence pas assez de soutien pour lui pour concurrencer les milliers de supporters de Viktor qui emplissaient les gradins et avaient hâte d’assister à une nouvelle victoire de leur champion pour la deuxième fois mais Yuuri fit de son mieux pour ne pas y penser.

 

En plus de promettre de regarder, Phichit avait extorqué à Yuuri une promesse pour son compte. Il lui avait fait jurer de ne pas trop stresser, de prendre du temps pour se relaxer et s’amuser en profitant du chaos des Jeux Olympiques. Yuuri savait bien que Celestino était du même avis. Il avait à peine pris un jour de repos depuis sa défaite au Grand Prix, travaillant pendant de longues heures pour parfaire ses programmes et il savait que les deux hommes espéraient qu’il allait apprécier cette expérience autant que la compétition en elle-même.

 

Yuuri n’en était pour sa part pas si sûr. Tout ce qui touchait aux Jeux était grandiloquent, des cérémonies officielles aux soirées déchaînées que les athlètes organisaient chaque nuit dans leur village coupé du monde. Avant d’être là Yuuri avait entendu parler de l’hédonisme qui régnait derrière les portes closes des Jeux Olympiques. De la quantité astronomique d’alcool consommée tandis qu’ils célébraient ou noyaient leur chagrin. Des liaisons intimes qui faisaient la réputation du village olympique.

 

Rien de tout ça n’était particulièrement attrayant aux yeux de Yuuri et il restait surtout loin de la foule, préférant s’isoler pour se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait arriver. Phichit avait terminé leur dernière conversation avec un “Ne fais rien de stupide“ plein de sous-entendus et un clin d’œil exagéré qui avait fait rire Yuuri. Il savait que Phichit plaisantait et était tout à fait conscient que Yuuri était bien la dernière personne qui se laisserait aller à faire quelque chose de fou ou inconsidéré.

 

Malgré le chaos ambiant et le nombre impressionnant d’athlètes entassés en un seul endroit, Yuuri n’avait pas croisé Viktor. Tous les compétiteurs étaient gardés dans des espaces clos et proches mais Yuuri avait évité toutes les interactions sociales qu’il avait pu et n’avait fait qu’apercevoir l’autre homme.

 

Celestino avait tenté de réprimander Yuuri sur son comportement antisocial mais le jeune homme n’avait aucune envie de participer aux diverses célébrations qui avaient lieu dès qu’un nouvel évènement était clôturé.

 

Les fêtes non-officielles organisées lorsqu’une nouvelle partie des athlètes avaient terminé leur évènement étaient toujours extravagantes, les compétiteurs impliqués enfin autorisés à relâcher la vapeur de la façon qu’ils préféraient. Un bon nombre d’entre eux se retrouvaient vraiment, vraiment saouls. D’autres attiraient discrètement des partenaires hors de la foule et disparaissaient dans leur chambre et on ne les voyait a priori plus avant l’aube.

 

Yuuri se demanda distraitement si Viktor avait déjà ramené quelqu’un dans sa chambre à l’occasion de l’un de ces rassemblements. Bien qu’il ne l’avait pas croisé il savait qu’il avait au moins participé à quelques fêtes. Et Viktor était célèbre même parmi le reste des athlètes, étant le meilleur des meilleurs dans son sport. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes, fans aussi bien que professionnels, qui auraient aimé passer la nuit avec lui. Viktor était jeune et magnifique et réussissait et devait certainement avoir le choix de la compagnie. Ce n’était que logique de supposer qu’il prenait part à ce genre d’activités pour relâcher le stress comme les autres athlètes.

 

Pour une étrange raison, Yuuri ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose une fois que la pensée s’était emparée de son esprit. Ce devait être normal. Viktor était son plus grand rival, leurs vies professionnelles étaient si intimement liées qu’il était tout à fait logique que Yuuri nourrisse une certaine curiosité pour le côté privé.

 

Ce n’est pas comme si savoir avec qui couchait Viktor l’intéressait vraiment. Il n’était que vaguement curieux.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Malgré l’engouement et le spectacle attachés à l’évènement, patiner aux Jeux Olympiques était en réalité assez semblable à sa participation aux autres compétitions. Peut-être plus intense, mais la concentration de Yuuri restait à son maximum. Il était préparé, plus encore qu’il ne l’avait été auparavant, et sa confiance en lui était bien meilleure. Avec Celestino il avait perfectionné son programme, ils l’avaient entièrement remanié depuis la finale du Grand Prix.

 

Avec le recul il pouvait considérer cette version comme parfaite et Yuuri était tout à fait capable à présent de voir ce dont sa performance à la finale du Grand Prix avait manqué. L’absence de Viktor pendant près d’un an avait fait que le japonais avait été entièrement consumé par les attentes liées à son retour, par son désir de se prouver à la hauteur. C’est ce qui avait finalement causé sa perte, le conduisant à sacrifier ce qui faisait la particularité de son interprétation pour imiter son ex-idole.

 

Le quadruple flip en avait été l’apogée. Essayer de prendre à son compte le mouvement fétiche de Viktor avait été un acte désespéré et qui s’était retourné contre lui. Yuuri n’avait pas besoin de quadruple flip dans sa chorégraphie pour gagner. Son vrai talent était lié à l’interprétation, pas aux sauts. Les chorégraphies qui étaient vraiment sorties du lot avaient toujours été celles qu’il avait patinées du fond du cœur. Lorsque la musique s’était parfaitement mêlée à son thème et ses émotions et qu’il avait été capable de l’exprimer sur la glace pour atteindre le cœur de tous ceux qui regardaient. C’est sur cet aspect qu’il misait pour son nouveau programme. C’est ce qui lui permettrait de remporter l’or.

 

La compétition fila à toute vitesse, chaque jour semblant passer plus vite que le précédent sans que rien ne puisse l’arrêter. Yuuri patina et patina encore jusqu’à ce que ses pieds soient meurtris et que son cœur menace d’éclater. Mais il continua. Il ne pouvait s’interrompre, ne prendrait aucun répit avant que tout ne soit terminé, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

 

Regarder les autres patineurs réaliser les derniers programmes libres fut le moment le plus stressant de toute la carrière de Yuuri. Ils faisaient tous partie de l’élite, la crème de la crème choisis à travers le globe. Chaque chorégraphie était unique, un morceau de l’âme du patineur qu’il sacrifiait à la glace pour une chance d’atteindre le podium.

 

Yuuri était prévu en dernier pour le programme libre, ce qui l’obligea à regarder chacune des autres performances, chaque patineur se rendre sur la glace sous les tonnerres d’applaudissement du public, chaque hoquet de surprise et chaque soupir et chaque grognement qui accompagnaient ses compétiteurs tandis qu’ils patinaient, les dernières salutations avant que le rideau ne se ferme définitivement. Les Jeux Olympiques d’Hiver n’étaient tenus qu’une fois tous les quatre ans et le titre qu’on pouvait y remporter était le plus prestigieux qu’un patineur pouvait obtenir, encore plus important que celui de Champion du Monde. La plupart des patineurs n’avaient que peu d’occasions de participer durant l’étendue de leur carrière et Yuuri savait que pour plusieurs d’entre eux cela impliquait qu’ils se battraient à coup de bec et d’ongle pour rafler l’or dans cette compétition à laquelle ils participaient pour la dernière fois. C’était évident. Il y avait quelque chose de vicieux derrière cette compétition qui n’avait jamais été présent, pas même aux mondiaux.

 

Viktor patinait juste avant Yuuri et les acclamations du stade lorsqu’il mit un pied sur la patinoire furent assourdissantes. On criait et on encourageait si fort que Yuuri en avait mal aux oreilles. Viktor était le champion en titre et il était dans son pays. Le soutien ici était écrasant.

 

Viktor ne semblait pourtant pas déconcerté, recevant les acclamations avec un sourire et saluant la foule d’un geste, ce qui ne fit qu’amplifier le volume des cris lorsque les fans rugirent en réponse. Yuuri se surprit à sentir son souffle se figer lorsqu’il aperçut Viktor au bord de la glace. Si son costume avait été légèrement modifié, le rouge sombre de la partie supérieure n’était pas sans rappeler à Yuuri certains souvenirs qu’il avait ignoré de son mieux ces dernières années. Son traître de cœur marqua son désaccord en battant plus vite à cette vue et il tenta de le rappeler à l’ordre.

 

Cette réaction était stupide et il devait reprendre ses esprits s’il voulait réussir à vaincre Viktor une bonne fois pour toutes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri ne regarda pas le programme de Viktor. Il avait trop de choses à faire avant de patiner à son tour. Des étirements de dernière minute, une dernière vérification de la chorégraphie pour s’assurer qu’il serait en pleine forme au moment d’entrer sur la glace. Après avoir vu Viktor entrer sur la patinoire il s’était retiré pour ses dernières minutes, déterminé à profiter de chaque seconde.

 

Cependant, malgré ses meilleurs efforts, rien ne put bloquer les sons du public, les rugissements de la foule, le nom qu’ils scandaient encore et encore tandis que Viktor patinait. C’en était assourdissant et Yuuri dut se forcer à respirer calmement, à ne pas être distrait comme il avait tendance à l’être.

 

C’était son moment et il ne pouvait s’offrir aucune distraction. Il devait être parfait, encore meilleur que parfait.

 

Celestino resta à ses côtés, lui adressant ce que Yuuri présuma être un discours pour le motiver. Mais les sons lui passaient au-dessus de la tête, comme des vagues venant se briser les unes après les autres sur des rochers. Les mots voguaient tout autour de lui mais il n’en retenait aucun, perdu dans son propre esprit.

 

Une cloche se fit entendre, signalant à Yuuri qu’il devait se rapprocher de la patinoire et il prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux. Il y était.

 

Il était temps.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se tenait au centre de la patinoire. Il ne regardait pas la foule. Il ne regardait pas les juges. Toute son attention était dirigée à l’intérieur de lui-même. Il faisait appel au cœur de son âme, là où l’essence de lui-même résidait.

 

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière professionnelle Yuuri avait fait créer une musique pour son programme libre. Dans toutes ses chorégraphies précédentes il avait fait correspondre ses émotions à la musique, se contentant de patiner au rythme de la chanson d’un autre. Mais cette chorégraphie était différente. Il ne faisait pas que patiner ses émotions. Il patinait sur ses rêves, ses espoirs, sa foi, ses désirs les plus secrets. C’était la danse la plus personnelle qu’il avait jamais créée et il en était fier au-delà de toute mesure.

 

Une suite de [notes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_SDWkNKgOM) émergea des haut-parleurs et il bougea avec elles. Intérieurement il se concentrait sur les paroles de la chanson, des mots sortis droit de son cœur et qui se répandaient en une cascade autour de lui. L’histoire était la sienne, écrite spécialement pour ce moment où il serait sur la glace et prouverait au monde ce dont il était capable.

 

Yuuri avait l’impression de voler. Chaque geste était facile, chaque pirouette, chaque saut traduisait une autre part de l’histoire qui ne venait pas de son corps mais directement de son âme. Il avait l’impression de flotter, que rien au monde ne pouvait le retenir à terre.

 

C’était sa chanson. Sa danse. Son moment.

 

Il y avait si longtemps que son rêve avait été conçu au creux de l’esprit en colère de l’enfant qu’il avait été. Il avait grandi avec lui, s’était inséré dans chaque recoin de sa vie. Il avait survécu à toutes les erreurs, à toutes les défaites, à tous les moments où il avait été sur le point d’abandonner, où il avait pensé ne plus pouvoir continuer. Son rêve, son désir avait survécu à tout et il avait survécu avec lui.

 

Et voilà qu’à présent il avait éclos. La chorégraphie, la musique, c’était l’apogée de tout ce qui l’avait poussé à toujours se relever, encore et encore, tout au long des années. L’envie, le fait de savoir qu’il pouvait le faire. Qu’il pouvait y arriver. Que le jeune enfant rondelet qui n’avait rien voulu d’autre que patiner sur la même glace que son héros pouvait grimper dans les rangs, être jeté à terre et se relever, coup après coup, et revenir à la charge. Il pouvait prouver sa valeur aux yeux du monde et à l’homme qui ne l’en avait jamais cru capable.

 

Il allait vaincre Viktor. Il allait le battre lors de la compétition la plus prestigieuse à laquelle ils allaient participer, sur les terres natales de Viktor et devant tous ses supporters.

 

Yuuri avait cessé de croire en Viktor alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un enfant. Mais à présent il avait trouvé mieux. A présent, il croyait en lui-même.

 

La musique arrivait à ses dernières notes avec un rythme effréné et Yuuri tournoya lors des dernières rotations de sa dernière pirouette, s’arrêtant finalement avec une main levée vers les airs, son visage tourné sur le ciel. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine, si fort qu’il était sûr que tout le stade pouvait l’entendre.

 

La foule éclata en un tonnerre d’applaudissements. Les cris de félicitation pleuvaient de tous les côtés, les applaudissements emplissaient ses oreilles et son cœur. Des drapeaux flottaient dans tous les gradins, le blanc et le rouge du pays qui serait à jamais sa maison emplissant son horizon.

 

Yuuri sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, les émotions emplissant sa poitrine soudainement trop intenses pour qu’un simple corps les contienne. Il avait mis son âme à nu aux yeux du monde et c’était presque trop à supporter.

 

Yuuri quitte la glace avec l’impression de marcher en plein brouillard, entendant à peine les félicitations extatiques de Celestino. Il n’arrivait à penser qu’au Kiss-And-Cry, aux scores encore calculés par les juges depuis l’autre côté de la patinoire.

 

Il trébucha presque en essayant de s’asseoir sur le banc, s’accrochant au bord pour se soutenir. Priant pour que tout ça ait été suffisant.

 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux il put voir Celestino près de lui sur le banc, les juges en face de la patinoire et Viktor, assis dans les gradins et qui le fixait du regard avec le même regard bleu-vert que Yuuri connaissait si bien, mieux que le sien.

 

Les scores furent annoncés. La foule se mit à hurler, si fort que c’en était assourdissant.

 

Yuuri fixait le tableau des scores, son cœur manquant un battement.

 

Il avait gagné.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La cérémonie qui se déroula après que les résultats aient été confirmés parut irréelle à Yuuri. Il avait l’impression d’être dans un rêve, un moment fantasmagorique dont il ne voulait se réveiller. Se tenir au sommet du podium et entendre l’hymne national du Japon résonner dans tous le stade jusque dans ses os emplissait son cœur d’une immense fierté. Il se demanda ce qu’étaient en train de penser sa famille, Yuko, Takeshi et Minako, et Phichit qui étaient en train de le regarder alors qu’il était enfin sur la plus haute marche.

 

Et le meilleur de tout ceci, le moment le plus glorieux, celui dont il avait rêvé depuis tant d’années était Viktor. Regarder Viktor de haut depuis la plus haute des marches, enfin au-dessus de lui, l’ayant enfin surpassé. L’argent autour du cou de l’autre homme était de la même couleur que sa chevelure et Yuuri pensa, vicieusement, que ça lui allait bien.

 

Viktor méritait d’être repoussé une marche plus bas, méritait d’avoir l’or arraché d’entre ses mains arrogantes. Huit ans plus tôt il avait rencontré un jeune garçon plein d’espoir et d’admiration et d’amour pour lui et lui avait dit qu’il ne valait rien et qu’il n’arriverait à rien. Et voilà qu’à présent, après tant de sueur et de sang et de larmes cet enfant s’était battu bec et ongles pour atteindre la plus haute marche du podium, plus haut même que Viktor Nikiforov, la légende du patinage artistique.

 

Yuuri voulait attirer l’attention de Viktor. Il voulait lui crier tout ce qu’il avait gardé enfermé en lui pendant des années. ‘ _Tu me vois, maintenant ?_ ’ Avait-il envie de crier. ‘ _Tu vois ce que j’ai réussi à faire, ce que je suis devenu ? Tu vois que je suis capable maintenant, meilleur que ce que tu avais été ?_ ’.

 

Mais ils étaient en public, avec un millier d’appareils photo et des millions d’yeux fixés sur eux. Peu importe à quel point il en avait envie ce n’était ni l’endroit, ni le moment pour la confrontation dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

 

Viktor coula un regard en sa direction, se détachant un instant des flashs des caméras pour l’observer. Un frisson de satisfaction parcourut son échine lorsqu’il remarqua que Viktor était forcé de lever le menton pour pouvoir regarder Yuuri dans les yeux, devait physiquement regarder vers le haut de la même façon que Yuuri avait regardé Viktor pendant des années.

 

Il y avait des milliers d’yeux et des milliers d’oreilles sur eux mais Yuuri ne put pas vraiment s’en empêcher. La satisfaction de voir Viktor en-dessous de lui, le regardant par en-dessous, était trop forte.

 

“On apprécie la vue ? “ Demanda-t-il, et c’était mesquin, tellement mesquin d’appuyer sur le fait que Viktor était en train de voir le monde d’un endroit bien moins haut que ce dont il avait l’habitude mais Yuuri ne regretta pas l’avoir dit. Voir le regard choqué éclore sur le visage de Viktor en valait la peine et Yuuri entendit même Giacometti ricaner depuis la marche la plus basse.

 

Viktor avait l’air de vouloir répondre mais Yuuri put voir ses yeux se tourner brièvement vers les appareils photos qui étaient toujours pointés dans leur direction, attendant la bonne occasion d’être déclenchés, et avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse ressortir de la confrontation le photographe leur demanda de descendre du podium pour prendre une photo de groupe.

 

Yuuri fut dépité de devoir descendre. Il aimait être au sommet du podium, peut-être plus que ce qu’il aurait dû, et même s’il se sentait toujours au sommet du monde il trouvait tout de même en quelque sorte humiliant de devoir descendre pour se retrouver coincé en sandwich entre les deux autres patineurs qui étaient tous les deux plus grands que lui.

 

Le photographe officiel semblait particulièrement apprécier les photos de groupes où ils se tenaient proches et les força à se tenir pressés les uns contre les autres. Yuuri avait l’impression que Chris en avait profité pour peloter son derrière à l’abri des objectifs mais ce qui le déstabilisa vraiment fut le bras que Viktor plaça en travers de ses épaules suivant les instructions de celui qui les prenait en photo.

 

Le temps avait passé depuis que Yuuri s’était retrouvé charmé par Viktor, qu’il s’était réveillé le souffle court après un rêve que les années ne parvenaient pas à effacer de sa mémoire. Yuuri avait refoulé les images au fond de son esprit, avait refusé de se laisser distraire par elles mais si son esprit refusait la tentation son corps le trahissait, le rythme des battements de son cœur s’accélérant alors qu’il mémorisait la chaleur contre ses épaules, la façon dont Viktor se tenait tout proche, pressé contre son flanc.

 

Yuuri repoussa la sensation, furieux contre lui-même. C’était son moment de triomphe, le moment où il avait enfin battu Viktor, enfin prouvé l’étendue de sa détermination et de sa force de volonté. Ce n’était pas le moment pour son corps épuisé de réagir en réponse à des instincts rassurés par la présence d’un bras fort autour de ses épaules et d’un corps contre le sien.

 

Il s’écarta dès qu’il le put, mettant de la distance entre les deux hommes et lui. Les caméras commencèrent à se détourner, l’évènement étant officiellement terminé et Yuuri eut l’impression de pouvoir enfin se relâcher sans qu’un objectif ne capture la moindre de ses pensées. Le stade était toujours rempli de milliers de fans mais il avait plus de liberté et pouvait respirer sans que ce soit enregistré sur un négatif.

 

Même après son moment sur le podium Yuuri avait encore beaucoup à dire. Trop de choses qu’il avait enfouies depuis des années. Depuis ce jour funeste de la finale du Grand Prix il s’était imaginé exactement ce qu’il dirait à Viktor lorsqu’il l’aurait enfin vaincu. Et même encore après cet affreux moment dans les toilettes publiques quand il s’était retrouvé incapable de dire le moindre mot à l’objet de son dégoût, il avait retenu les paroles amères qu’il pensait devoir réserver pour le moment où il aurait enfin remporté l’or.

 

Mais quand bien même les appareils photos s’étaient retirés, le public était toujours là. Yuuri n’était pas assez bête pour faire quelque chose devant tant de monde. C’était personnel, quelque chose à régler entre lui et Viktor, personne d’autre. Un moment intime de son histoire personnelle qui faisait partie intégrante de l’adulte qu’il était devenu et qu’il n’avait aucune envie de partager avec le reste du monde. Uniquement avec Viktor.

 

Viktor le regardait à nouveau, le même regard inquisiteur qu’il adoptait souvent lorsqu’il s’agissait de Yuuri. Si auparavant le japonais avait pensé qu’il l’analysait, déterminait ses faiblesses, mémorisait ses défauts, à présent il était certain que Viktor voulait comprendre son esprit, comprendre comment quelqu’un comme Yuuri avait pu battre quelqu’un comme lui.

 

Mû par une impulsion mesquine qui le surprit lui-même Yuuri dirigea son regard sur sa médaille d’or accrochée à son cou avant de lever à nouveau les yeux sur Viktor, un sourcil levé en guise de challenge. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas formuler ses pensées au milieu de tant de personnes mais il avait d’autres moyens de transmettre son message.

 

‘ _J’ai gagné. Tu as perdu. Quel effet ça fait, Nikiforov ?_ ’

 

La bouche de Viktor s’entrouvrit légèrement, de surprise ou pour s’apprêter à parler. Mais avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse franchir ces lèvres Giacometti se glissa dans l’espace entre eux pour féliciter Yuuri à sa façon bien personnelle et trop enthousiaste. Yuuri supporta les félicitations, irrité mais résigné. Chris était un bon patineur quand bien même il lui arrivait – assez souvent – de taper sur les nerfs de Yuuri et il méritait un peu de respect.

 

Lorsque Giacometti eut terminé Yuuri se tourna en direction de Viktor pour amorcer enfin la conversation tant attendue.

 

Mais Viktor était déjà parti.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor ne fit pas son apparition à la soirée officielle, ni à la soirée non-officielle qui continua bien après que la majorité des officiels soient rentrés, et qui avait commencé à battre son plein lorsque la pression de la presse s’était dissipée et que les athlètes avaient finalement été libres de célébrer correctement le moment. En temps normal Yuuri aurait évité ce genre de rassemblement mais il était énervé et avait besoin de décompresser.

 

Après tant d’années de travail acharné, il avait enfin vaincu Viktor de façon honnête. Il avait enfin créé le moment parfait pour prendre sa revanche sur l’autre patineur, pour lui dire tout ce qu’il méritait d’entendre et comprendre exactement qui l’avait battu. Et au lieu de ça il avait simplement … disparu ?

 

Cela rendait Yuuri furieux parce qu’il avait tant attendu et travaillé si dur et Viktor n’avait même pas la politesse de rester dans les environs.

 

Dans un moment de faiblesse il accepta des verres d’alcool des autres patineurs qui fêtaient la fin des épreuves autour de lui, tous déchaînés par l’excitation de la journée ou noyant leur peine au fond de leurs verres. Yuuri était l’homme de la soirée, celui qui avait détrôné la légende et s’était emparé du titre mondial et les autres patineurs le suivaient comme un troupeau, l’ensevelissant sous les félicitations et l’alcool.

 

Yuuri était énervé, tellement en colère que sa victoire ait été souillée une nouvelle fois par Viktor et il acceptait tous les verres qu’on lui tendait, sentant bientôt cette sensation d’avoir la tête trop légère que le trop-plein d’alcool provoquait. Contre toute attente, Yuuri avait une tolérance élevée, quelque chose qu’il avait découvert à son grand étonnement et au grand amusement de tout le monde lorsqu’il avait démarré ses études à l’université l’année précédente. Mais même une tolérance élevée avait ses limites et il se trouva bientôt à tanguer, encouragé par la décadence autour de lui.

 

L’une des patineuses russe le défia à une course au shot, la vodka décapant sa gorge alors qu’il l’avalait d’un trait depuis les verres miniatures. Yuuri était parti du principe qu’il avait déjà battu un russe aujourd’hui, autant ne pas s’arrêter là.

 

Il ne se souvint de rien de ce qui se passa ensuite.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se réveilla le jour suivant avec une migraine, à peu près la moitié de ses vêtements de la soirée précédente et dans un sale état. Quelqu’un, sans doute Celestino, l’avait de toute évidence pris en pitié et avait posé ses lunettes sur la table de nuit avant de l’aider à se coucher mais il avait tourné et viré entre les draps toute la nuit, encore saoul, et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour parvenir à s’extraire du cocon dans lequel il s’était emprisonné. Yuuri nota avec dégoût que sa peau collait de restants d’alcool et de sueur, et ses cheveux étaient dans un état encore pire.

 

Pendant un instant Yuuri se sentit vraiment reconnaissant du trou noir qui se tenait à la place de ses souvenirs de la soirée précédente. Il avait été si en colère, tellement énervé que, quoiqu’il fasse, il semblait que Viktor n’en avait jamais rien à faire, même pas assez pour rester et lui parler. Yuuri avait attendu le moment de pouvoir jeter à la figure de Viktor les mots amers qu’il préparait depuis tant d’années et le russe avait simplement disparu sans lui en laisser l’occasion.

 

Rétrospectivement, s’enivrer au point d’oublier tout ce qui s’était passé n’était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de gérer ses émotions négatives mais il n’y avait pas grand intérêt à regretter ce qu’il ne pouvait changer maintenant. Yuuri parcourut rapidement quelques-uns des réseaux sociaux auxquels il était abonné, constatant avec soulagement qu’aucune photo de ses pitreries alcoolisées n’était en ligne. Il en déduisit qu’il n’avait probablement rien fait de trop grave. Ou que les autres athlètes avaient décidé que publier une photo embarrassante allait déclencher une pluie de dominos d’autres secrets gênants, dont les preuves existaient probablement à foison, prêtes à être révélées au monde. Quand bien même la plupart des athlètes étaient plutôt actifs sur les réseaux sociaux, les pires photos qu’ils prenaient les uns des autres étaient généralement gardées pour des visionnages en privé. Le monde des sports était petit et tout le monde avait de quoi faire chanter tout le monde d’une manière ou d’une autre.

 

Quelle qu’en soit la raison, Yuuri en était reconnaissant. Il était généralement inactif sur les réseaux sociaux et ses fans étaient à l’affût du moindre fragment qu’ils pouvaient découvrir. Une seule photo de lui, ivre à ne plus tenir debout et ayant probablement perdu plus de vêtements que ce qu’il aurait voulu, se serait répandue sur le net comme une traînée de poudre et si Yuuri voulait pouvoir patiner à nouveau il ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre. Il serait gêné à jamais.

 

Peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer la nuit précédente Yuuri était simplement content qu’aucune preuve n’ait subsisté. La dernière chose qu’il voulait était que ça revienne lui mordre le derrière.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lors des Championnats du Monde, Yuuri était toujours motivé par sa dernière victoire, le frisson du succès le portant à travers les épreuves. Il ne croisa qu’occasionnellement Viktor, lors des entraînements et autres évènements officiels. Et même si Viktor ne l’approchait jamais Yuuri eut l’impression qu’il le fixait des yeux plus souvent encore. Dès que Yuuri regardait Viktor il le surprenait à l’observer, l’évaluer.

 

Yuuri savait que Viktor jaugeait la compétition, essayait de trouver comment battre Yuuri après avoir perdu contre toute attente. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Alors qu’auparavant ce genre de regards le rendait nerveux, il découvrit qu’il les appréciait à présent. Il aimait se dire que, maintenant, Viktor était bien forcé de voir en lui un sérieux rival. Etait bien forcé de se soucier de lui.

 

La pensée accompagna Yuuri tout au long de la compétition, savoir qu’il pouvait le faire, qu’il _l’avait_ fait, et qu’à présent personne ne pouvait le nier, pas même Viktor.

 

L’engouement de la victoire, d’avoir vaincu Viktor et de l’avoir regardé de haut depuis le sommet du podium était tout aussi satisfaisant la seconde fois. Yuuri serra la médaille entre ses doigts, le visage fendu d’un sourire si large que ses lèvres le brûlaient, la fierté gonflant sa poitrine et faisant étinceler ses yeux. Récupérer son titre de Champion du Monde était encore plus doux que gagner parce que cette fois-ci il avait conservé sa place au-dessus de Viktor, interrompu sa série de victoire ce dont personne n’avait encore jamais été capable.

 

Viktor avait disparu aux Jeux Olympiques mais il ne pouvait pas s’échapper cette fois. Lors de la fête officielle qui se tenait dans le salon de réception de l’hôtel où logeaient tous les patineurs et leurs entraîneurs était obligatoire même si ce n’était dans aucun règlement et Viktor, médaillé d’argent, y serait bien évidemment attendu, tout comme Yuuri serait forcé de supporter les heures d’ennui que constituaient ce genre de soirées.

 

Pénétrant dans la pièce dans un costume bien trop formel et restrictif pour ses goûts, Yuuri fit le tour de la pièce du regard, remarquant Viktor de l’autre côté de la salle avec son entraîneur, discutant avec des officiels ennuyeux dotés de visages ternes et de voix monocordes. Il était agacé de ne pouvoir voir Viktor qu’à l’occasion d’évènements officiels où il devait faire attention à ce qu’il pouvait dire. Il avait toujours terriblement envie de se vanter de sa victoire à Viktor, d’agiter devant ses yeux la médaille d’or et rire de sa réaction parce que Viktor n’avait jamais cru qu’il serait capable de gagner et à présent, voyait-il à quel point il avait eu tort ?

 

La soirée était incroyablement ennuyeuse, tout comme il s’y attendait. Les officiels du monde du patinage, entraîneurs et patineurs qui se mêlaient et discutaient affaires. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait des couples commencèrent à se former et gagner la piste de danse, tournoyant et se balançant en rythme avec la musique classique qui servait de fond sonore.

 

Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce avec Celestino Yuuri s’en sépara et se dirigea vers la table des rafraîchissements. Ses entrailles se serrèrent en guise d’avertissement et le goût fantôme de la vodka brûlant sa gorge lui rappela de ne pas réitérer le fiasco des Jeux Olympiques. Il se contenta plutôt d’un verre de champagne, conservant un deuxième entre ses mains et le buvant à petites gorgées alors qu’il repensait aux évènements de la journée, le dos tourné au reste de la salle.

 

“Est-ce que tu voudrais danser ? “

 

La question résonna dans son dos, interrompant le fil de ses pensées et il tourna sur ses talons, s’arrosant presque du contenu de son verre. Il connaissait cette voix.

 

Viktor se tenait derrière lui, son propre verre de champagne à la main et ses yeux tempétueux fixés sur Yuuri avec la même intensité qu’à chaque fois qu’il détaillait son visage.

 

“Heu … pardon ? “ Bredouilla Yuuri, incrédule. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se produire.

 

“Est-ce que tu voudrais danser ? Avec moi ? “ Clarifia le russe, éclaircissant sa gorge et faisant jouer les muscles de ses épaules. “Est-ce que tu m’accorderais cette danse ? “

 

“Danser. Avec toi ? “ Yuuri était toujours confus. Une partie de lui avait envie d’envoyer Viktor paître, lui dire de le laisser profiter de sa victoire en paix sans que le russe ne vienne tout gâcher en parlant comme à chaque fois. Une autre partie de lui voulait accepter l’offre. Il était curieux. L’autre patineur avait de toute évidence quelque chose derrière la tête et Yuuri ne parvenait pas à deviner quoi.

 

Viktor tendit la main, paume vers le haut et Yuuri comprit. C’était un challenge. Le russe le mettait au défi d’accepter. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils étaient ensemble hors de la glace, toujours rivaux dans tous les sens du terme mais sur un territoire bien différent qui permettait une confrontation plus proche que les batailles qu’ils menaient habituellement sur la patinoire.

 

Soudain déterminé à ne pas céder, Yuuri prit la main tendue, laissant Viktor l’entraîner sur la piste de danse qui s’était peu à peu remplie. La chanson jouée par des musiciens situés à l’autre bout de la pièce était entraînante, une valse avec un tempo régulier que les couples autour d’eux suivaient en tournant gracieusement.

 

Leurs deux mains étaient toujours jointes et après un rapide coup d’œil autour d’eux Yuuri imita la position des autres danseurs, plaçant sa main libre sur l’épaule de Viktor et après un regard interrogateur de l’autre homme, il l’autorisa à placer la sienne sur sa taille.

 

Sans vraiment d’indication verbale ils firent ensemble le premier pas, Yuuri vers l’avant et Viktor vers l’arrière, entamant parfaitement la danse. Yuuri se laissa brièvement surprendre par la facilité avec laquelle ils bougeaient ensemble, par le naturel qui guidait leurs mouvements alors qu’ils tournaient sur la piste.

 

Mais il ne s’attarda pas sur cette pensée. Ce n’était pas une danse, c’était un défi. C’était un moyen pour Viktor de l’évaluer, de juger ses capacités sur la glace et en-dehors. Le russe menait la danse et Yuuri vit le jeu de pouvoir que c’était pour lui, Viktor reprenant le contrôle de la seule façon dont il le pouvait à présent que Yuuri lui avait arraché deux des titres les plus importants qu’il avait eus et l’humiliant devant le monde entier.

 

Mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Yuuri avait la main haute et il le savait. Il était le vainqueur, il avait la médaille et Viktor ne pouvait rien y changer.

 

Soudain, Yuuri fut pris de l’envie de le rappeler à Viktor. Malgré l’intimité relative de la piste de danse il ne pouvait toujours pas lui dire les mots qu’il avait tant envie de prononcer. Il y avait trop d’oreilles curieuses autour de la pièce pour qu’il se laisse aller à quelque chose d’aussi personnel, à dire à Viktor exactement ce qui l’avait conduit à le battre non pas une, mais deux fois. Laver son linge sale en public n’avait jamais été le genre de Yuuri. Il était trop privé pour ça. Mais il n’était pas pour autant au-dessus d’une moquerie bien placée.

 

“Ta chorégraphie était très bonne aujourd’hui. “ Dit-il à l’autre homme, prenant garde à ne pas manquer un pas dans la danse qu’ils effectuaient toujours. “Elle méritait bien la deuxième place. “

 

Et oui, il était tout à fait conscient que c’était mesquin mais c’était aussi incroyablement satisfaisant. C’était tout à fait le genre de compliment aigre-doux que Viktor lui avait fait quelques années plus tôt et le dire à voix haute provoqua un sentiment de soulagement à l’idée d’avoir finalement pu le lui renvoyer dans les dents.

 

Sous ses mains il sentit Viktor se tendre brièvement, sentit le léger trébuchement dans ses pas. Mais quoiqu’il arrive, Viktor était un excellent danseur et il ne rata jamais un battement, reprenant pied si vite que Yuuri aurait presque cru l’avoir imaginé.

 

“Merci “ Répondit Viktor, ne quittant pas Yuuri des yeux. “Ta performance était excellente. Tu dois apprécier remporter l’or. “

 

Yuuri étrécit les paupières à la recherche d’un double-sens, d’une insulte cachée derrière les mots mais il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer Viktor, il n’avait jamais pu.

 

“Oui. “ Répliqua-t-il à la place, parce que c’était vrai et que Viktor le savait bien. Yuuri n’était pas vraiment subtil. Viktor avait dû comprendre la satisfaction vicieuse de battre son rival. Il l’avait bien fait comprendre aux Jeux Olympiques et il l’avait à nouveau fait comprendre ici.

 

Yuuri avait vécu trop longtemps avec les insultes de Viktor suspendues au-dessus de sa tête, trop longtemps à savoir que l’autre patineur ne l’avait jamais pris au sérieux, jamais cru en ses capacités. Il refusait de se priver de la satisfaction de lui prouver qu’il avait tort, ne voulait pas être poli et n’avait aucune envie d’épargner les sentiments de Viktor. Viktor n’avait après tout jamais épargné les siens.

 

Le prochain tour les emmena sous les lumières d’un chandelier et les cristaux parsemèrent le visage de Viktor de reflets, faisant étinceler sa chevelure, se reflétant sur les boutons de son gilet. Yuuri eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rougir, car voir Viktor en gilet lui rappelait des souvenirs un peu trop vivaces d’une autre fois où Yuuri avait eu ce genre de vision, à la fois dans la réalité et dans le secret de son esprit, en rêve, et ce n’était pas quelque chose dont il avait envie de se rappeler alors qu’il essayait de se vanter de son succès.

 

Yuuri prit soudain conscience de la température élevée de la salle du banquet, les corps serrés sur la piste de danse et l’endroit relativement clos qui lui donna l’impression que son costume était trop serré et une bouffée de chaleur gagna son cou. Viktor avait dû aussi remarquer l’augmentation de la température parce que son souffle était plus court et une fine pellicule de sueur s’était formée dans la main qui tenait celle de Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri, “ Commença-t-il, et Yuuri fut si choqué d’entendre son nom dans la bouche du russe, l’accent se lovant autour des syllabes comme s’il n’existait que pour les embellir. “Pourquoi …“

 

Il fut interrompu par un autre couple qui les percuta, les déséquilibrant et brisant l’étreinte qui les avait maintenus proches. Yuuri n’avait pas remarqué qu’ils avaient arrêté de danser mais le choc avait forcé son cerveau à constater qu’ils se tenaient immobiles, en plein milieu de la piste de danse, et que les gens autour les regardaient. Gêné, il se détourna, filant vers la table des rafraîchissements.

 

“J’ai besoin d’un truc à boire“ Marmonna-t-il, tirant sur le nœud de sa cravate pour libérer l’accès au col de sa chemise soudain trop serré. Il fut surpris de voir que Viktor le suivit.

 

Viktor attrapa une flûte de champagne et lui en tendit une autre mais Yuuri la refusa d’un geste. Boire de l’alcool maintenant était une mauvaise idée, il faisait trop chaud et il avait déjà du mal à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il prit un verre d’eau et se dirigea vers les larges portes décorées qui conduisaient à l’extérieur de la pièce, désirant profiter d’un peu d’air frais loin de l’action de la soirée.

 

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il se retourna vers Viktor, un sourcil levé. Le défiant de le suivre. C’était un geste impulsif et l’autre homme répondit à l’invitation muette, suivant Yuuri hors de la salle du banquet et dans le couloir désert.

 

Soupirant bruyamment, Yuuri prit appui sur l’un des murs près de la porte, buvant une grande gorgée de l’eau de son verre, renversant la tête pour laisser le liquide frais glisser dans sa gorge. Malgré le fait d’avoir échappé à l’atmosphère claustrophobe du banquet il avait toujours l’impression d’avoir trop chaud et d’être sur les nerfs.

 

Viktor l’avait suivi et se tenait près de la porte fermée, les yeux fixés sur Yuuri avec ce fichu regard qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant bien trop d’années. Mais le regard avait changé. Il contenait toujours la même intensité mais il y avait également autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort.

 

Viktor était une constante de la vie de Yuuri depuis aussi loin qu’il parvenait à s’en rappeler. D’abord en tant que héros, puis en tant qu’ennemi. Yuuri l’avait adoré et détesté, admiré son talent et haï ses mots, respecté l’homme tout en souhaitant ardemment le détruire. Toutes les émotions n’étaient qu’un tourbillon dans le cœur de Yuuri, se tordant en une masse qu’il ne parvenait plus à défaire. Il avait voulu vaincre Viktor pendant des années et il avait enfin réussi et à présent il voulait _plus_.

 

Yuuri comprit à cet instant qu’il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de très imprudent et de vraiment, vraiment stupide.

 

Il leva son verre comme pour porter un toast, un toast à sa propre victoire sur l’autre homme. Il savait qu’il arborait un sourire qui était loin d’être aimable et qui ses yeux brillaient de l’éclat du challenge, féroces.

 

‘ _Regarde-moi._ ’ Se moquait-il silencieusement. ‘ _Je t’ai battu. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de ça maintenant ?_ ’

 

Un mouvement soudain fut le seul avertissement qu’il put avoir avant que Viktor ne le plaque contre le mur, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules et l’y maintenant presque douloureusement. Le verre rejoignit le sol avec un bruit sourd et roula plus loin mais Yuuri le remarqua à peine car il y eut subitement des lèvres désespérément pressées contre les siennes et l’une des mains de Viktor était venue caresser l’arrière de son crâne, les doigts mêlés à ses mèches de cheveux. Viktor embrassait de la même façon qu’il patinait, avec une intensité brûlante qui consuma entièrement Yuuri, s’imprimant jusque dans son âme.

 

En matière de premier baiser, c’était carrément fantastique.

 

Yuuri rendit le baiser parce qu’il avait l’impression d’être en feu et il en avait _envie_ , plus que de n’importe quoi d’autre et probablement plus qu’il aurait jamais envie de quoi que ce soit d’autre. La main de Viktor quitta son épaule pour agripper sa hanche et Yuuri manqua de fondre entre ses doigts parce que ce mouvement lui rappelait terriblement les images du rêve qui s’était gravé dans son esprit depuis des années et y était resté malgré tous ses efforts pour l’en déloger.

 

Le baiser était brûlant et désespéré. Yuuri le rendait coup pour coup, comme s’il s’était agi d’un combat parce que c’était Viktor et il ne pouvait rien y avoir d’autre entre eux. Tout n’était qu’un nouveau défi, un nouveau test, ils se poussaient à dépasser leurs limites parce que c’était ce à quoi ils étaient bons. Ce qu’ils avaient toujours fait.

 

Viktor contrôlait le baiser, pressant toujours Yuuri contre le mur et prenant possession de ses lèvres avec une telle force que Yuuri parvenait à peine à respirer. Une partie de Yuuri adorait cette sensation mais une partie plus grande se rebella. C’était sa soirée, sa victoire. Il avait laissé Viktor mener lors de leur danse mais cet instant était tellement plus important et c’était à son tour d’avoir la main haute.

 

Prenant avantage de toute la force que sa silhouette agile dissimulait habituellement, Yuuri inversa leurs positions et plaqua Viktor contre le mur. Le russe était éblouissant sous la lumière tamisée du couloir, avec ses cheveux en désordre et ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser, le souffle court. Déterminé à conserver son avantage Yuuri poursuivit son attaque et captura à nouveau la bouche qui l’attendait avec un baiser féroce. Il laissa son désir prendre possession de son esprit même si une part rationnelle de lui criait que c’était une terrible, affreuse idée et qu’il devrait immédiatement arrêter avant qu’il ne le regrette.

 

Viktor soupira contre sa bouche, apparemment peu perturbé par leur changement de position. La frustration commença à poindre dans l’esprit de Yuuri à cette vue. Il voulait que Viktor lui rende coup pour coup, qu’il l’embrasse assez fort pour que ça le blesse, qu’il évacue sa colère sur Yuuri de la même façon que Yuuri passait ses nerfs sur lui.

 

La main de Viktor bougea à nouveau, quittant la hanche de Yuuri et glissant sous sa chemise et toute pensée rationnelle vola hors de son esprit. Il émit un hoquet de surprise et se pressa plus encore contre l’autre homme, cherchant à obtenir plus de contact. Viktor sembla répondre à sa requête silencieuse l’espace d’un instant, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa peau nue, le caressant doucement. Mais lorsque Yuuri intensifia le baiser il se servit de cette même main pour l’écarter, augmentant la distance entre leurs corps et venant placer son front contre celui de Yuuri, leurs lèvres proches mais ne se touchant pas.

 

Ils haletaient tous les deux et Viktor défit ses doigts des mèches de cheveux de Yuuri pour la poser contre sa joue, leurs fronts toujours pressés l’un contre l’autre.

 

“Ma chambre est juste au-dessus. “ Souffla-t-il, et Yuuri voulait rire parce qu’évidemment qu’elle était là-haut. Tous les patineurs logeaient dans le même hôtel où le banquet était organisé. Mais avant qu’il n’émette le moindre son le sens caché derrière ces mots le frappa soudainement, ce que Viktor voulait vraiment dire.

 

Il ne devait pas y aller. Ce qui était en train de se produire était stupide, la chose la plus idiote qu’il ait jamais faite. Il détestait Viktor, l’avait toujours détesté et ce qui se passait entre eux n’était qu’un autre jeu de pouvoir, leurs frustrations mutuelles arrivant enfin à leur paroxysme. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu en venir aux mains mais c’est de cette façon qu’ils avaient trouvé leur exutoire. Tout était trop rapide, trop bouleversant, trop parfait.

 

Suivre Viktor était une mauvaise idée.

 

Il le suivit tout de même.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à arriver jusqu’à la chambre de Viktor.

 

Viktor avait refusé de quitter ses lèvres alors qu’ils passaient la porte, ses mains déjà affairées à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Yuuri. Yuuri l’embrassait aussi, le mordant presque, usant ses dents et sa langue pour obtenir tous les petits sons que Viktor pouvait faire et qui attisaient le feu au creux de son ventre.

 

Yuuri était conscient de son inexpérience, il n’avait jamais rien fait et cela se voyait sans doute dans sa façon de faire mais pour l’heure il s’en fichait. Viktor n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’être gêné de toutes façons, l’embrassant avec envie, laissant courir ses doigts chauds le long des flancs de Yuuri sous sa chemise alors que son autre main se débattait toujours avec les boutons.

 

Yuuri n’avait jamais autant détesté les vêtements compliqués des tenues formelles qu’en cet instant. Frustré, il serra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Viktor, le pressant sans un mot de se dépêcher et le soulager de ce feu brûlant logé dans ses entrailles qui menaçait de le consumer tout entier. Il retira ses chaussures brusquement sans s’inquiéter de l’endroit où il les envoyait valser,  priant Viktor d’en finir avec sa chemise. Le russe semblait distrait, pris entre l’exécution de sa tâche et son désir d’embrasser Yuuri comme s’il ne voulait jamais le laisser partir.

 

La frustration prit le contrôle de Yuuri et il inversa leurs positions, pressant Viktor contre le mur et relâchant les mèches argentées pour déboutonner rapidement la chemise de Viktor à l’aide de ses mains agiles, dévoilant enfin la peau pâle et douce que le tissu dissimulait. Se régalant de la sensation Yuuri glissa ses mains sur le torse de Viktor, sentant les muscles se tendre et bouger à leur passage.

 

Viktor émit un hoquet surpris à cette sensation, laissant filtrer quelque chose ressemblant à un grognement et pressant ses doigts contre les hanches de Yuuri, le faisant reculer jusqu’à pratiquement le jeter sur le lit. Yuuri se sentit rebondir sous la force de l’impact contre le matelas, le souffle court et bruyant dans la chambre silencieuse, le visage rouge et les cheveux en bataille avec sa chemise à moitié ouverte.

 

Viktor le rejoignit immédiatement, à quatre pattes et au-dessus de Yuuri étalé sur le lit, posant sur le japonais son regard illuminé de désir. Il caressa doucement sa joue, glissant son pouce contre les lèvres rougies de Yuuri. Ce dernier sentit la chaleur envahir son visage à ce geste, la rougeur qui s’étendait jusqu’à son cou et ses oreilles. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où ils s’étaient retrouvés dans cette position, quand bien même la réalité surpassait largement l’intensité du rêve qu’il avait eu quelques années plus tôt. La réalité était mille fois meilleure que ce qu’il avait jamais pu imaginer et tout le reste était bien pâle en comparaison.

 

Se penchant à nouveau pour capturer les lèvres de Yuuri avec un baiser brûlant, Viktor repartit à l’assaut de la chemise, se débattant avec les boutons trop petits et d’une forme étrange et qui restaient obstinément fermés. Avec un grognement frustré il abandonna finalement, s’emparant de chaque pan de la chemise et déchirant le tissu, faisant voler les boutons à travers la pièce. Une part de l’esprit de Yuuri nota qu’il aurait probablement dû être agacé. Il aimait bien cette chemise après tout, mais sa perte voulait dire plus de peau exposée au toucher affamé de Viktor et l’agacement ne vint jamais.

 

Viktor glissa ses mains dans le cou de Yuuri, le guidant jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à moitié assis et lui laissant la place de retirer le restant de son vêtement. La cravate bleue qui l’avait ennuyé tout au long de la soirée fut rapidement retirée et jetée sur le côté.

 

Soudain, Yuuri prit conscience de son état. Il était allongé à moitié nu sous Viktor tandis que l’autre homme le surplombait, sa chemise ouverte mais couvrant plus de peau qu’elle n’en révélait. Voulant les mettre à égalité Yuuri poussa Viktor qui se laissa faire, laissant Yuuri s’asseoir tout à fait. Il le laissa aussi faire glisser la chemise sur ses épaules, dévoilant un peu plus de cette peau crémeuse tandis que le tissu tombait le long des bras de Viktor. Le russe se débarrassa aisément du vêtement, le jetant à travers la pièce sans y prêter attention comme il l’avait fait pour la cravate de Yuuri, ramenant aussitôt ses mains contre le visage de Yuuri pour l’attirer et l’embrasser profondément.

 

Dans cette position ils étaient tous les deux agenouillés, pressés l’un contre l’autre, égaux. Yuuri sentait le feu au creux de son ventre gagner en intensité, il pouvait voir leurs souffle accélérés, pouvait sentir les baisers de Viktor devenir plus frénétiques au fil des minutes.

 

Un éclair de conscience frappa Yuuri et il sut que c’était le moment où il devait décider s’il voulait poursuivre dans cette direction. Il était toujours temps pour lui de se retirer. De se rhabiller et quitter cette chambre en prétendant que rien ne s’était jamais passé. Mais il n’en avait pas envie. Il n’avait peut-être aucune expérience en la matière mais il était tout de même capable de reconnaître les envies primales de son cœur. Il savait ce qu’il voulait, et ce qu’il voulait, c’était Viktor.

 

Profitant d’une bouffée inattendue de courage il accrocha l’une de ses jambes derrière celles de Viktor et utilisa le mouvement pour le faire chuter contre le matelas et se retrouver au-dessus de lui, admirant depuis sa nouvelle position l’air désarçonné de son amant. Malgré le changement de position Viktor n’avait pas l’air agacé le moins du monde, à peine surpris.

 

Yuuri se pencha, embrassant à nouveau Viktor et utilisant ses mains pour explorer toute la peau nue sous lui. Viktor était magnifique exposé ainsi, mince et musclé et parfait, sa peau claire semblant briller sous la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres.

 

Les doigts de Yuuri avaient rapidement gagné le bas du torse de Viktor et avaient trouvé l’arrondi de ses hanches et le bord du pantalon qui dissimulaient encore la moitié de son corps. Rassemblant son courage Yuuri approcha ses mains de la fermeture, ses doigts tremblant légèrement, nerveux à l’idée de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.

 

Une main douce s’enroula autour de son poignet, interrompant son mouvement. Yuuri leva un regard surpris vers Viktor qui l’observait calmement, un étonnant contraste par rapport à la passion dévorante qui l’avait animé quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

“Tu es sûr ? “ Demanda-t-il alors, et sa voix était plus basse que Yuuri l’avait jamais entendue, son accent plus prononcé alors qu’il s’enroulait autour des mots.

 

Yuuri hocha la tête, rendant son regard à Viktor. “Oui. “ Compléta-t-il, sa propre voix rauque.

 

Viktor lui adressa un sourire en réponse et prit le visage de Yuuri entre ses mains, l’attirant à lui pour l’embrasser doucement et tendrement, bien plus qu’aucun des baisers qu’ils avaient échangés jusqu’à présent. Profitant que Yuuri soit distrait par le baiser Viktor les fit rouler sur eux-mêmes et se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus, brisant à peine leur contact. Yuuri devait avoir l’air surpris parce que Viktor lui offrir un sourire en coin, de toute évidence amusé de le voir choqué d’avoir succombé à la même astuce qu’il avait employée avec tant d’efficacité quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

Viktor reprit leur baiser, le contact de plus en plus brûlant et passionné à chaque mouvement de leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Peu à peu Viktor s’éloigna de sa bouche, embrassant et mordillant le long de son cou, laissant derrière lui de légers suçons. Yuuri ne put retenir le frisson de plaisir qui le secoua à cette nouvelle sensation. Tout était nouveau pour lui et chaque nouvelle sensation était encore meilleure que la précédente, le plaisir augmentant à chaque nouveau toucher.

 

Viktor termina finalement d’explorer le cou de Yuuri, levant à nouveau les yeux pour capter le regard de Yuuri. Ce dernier s’agita, devenant impatient et Viktor rit brièvement, capturant les mains de Yuuri entre les siennes et embrassant une jointure doucement avant de les positionner au-dessus de sa tête, l’immobilisant.

 

Yuuri voulait protester d’être soudainement restreint dans ses mouvements mais la partie animale de son cerveau, traîtresse, ronronnait de plaisir, appréciant d’être coincée sous le corps de Viktor arqué au-dessus de lui. Viktor transféra les deux poignets de Yuuri dans l’une de ses mains, libérant l’autre pour fouiller le tiroir de la table de nuit. Yuuri pensait bien être capable de se libérer à présent mais lorsqu’il essaya il découvrit avec surprise que l’étau des doigts de Viktor était vraiment solide. Yuuri n’était pas faible, mais Viktor était ferme et fort.

 

Viktor récupéra finalement ce qu’il cherchait et Yuuri aperçut la bouteille qu’il jeta plus loin sur le lit, hors du chemin mais à portée de main. Viktor se pencha une nouvelle fois pour l’embrasser et libéra ses poignets pour laisser le champ libre à ses mains qui partirent à la découverte du corps de Yuuri. Le japonais quant à lui profita de sa liberté de mouvements retrouvée pour enfouir ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux argentées et tirer à la limite de faire mal, encourageant Viktor à accélérer, à lui donner ce que son corps réclamait si ouvertement.

 

Yuuri n’avait jamais vraiment passé du temps à imaginer ce à quoi sa première fois pourrait ressembler. Ce n’avait jamais été une préoccupation. Durant toutes ces années il n’en avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin, n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui l’avait assez intéressé pour qu’il essaye. Si on lui avait demandé il aurait sans doute répondu qu’il attendait le bon moment, la bonne personne.

 

Evidemment, c’était Viktor. Qui d’autre, vraiment ?

 

Viktor était le centre de son univers depuis plus longtemps que ce dont Yuuri pouvait se souvenir. Leurs carrières, leurs vies étaient si étroitement liées que ce qui se passait à présent entre eux n’était finalement que la suite logique des évènements.

 

Yuuri avait toujours vaguement pensé que sa première fois serait pleine d’amour et de tendresse, pleine de douceur. Mais là … c’était tellement meilleur. C’était brûlant et brusque et urgent et Yuuri n’avait jamais rien ressenti aussi fort qu’en ce moment. Tous ses sens étaient exaltés, toutes ses émotions vives. Viktor était tout autour de lui, le consumant et c’était parfait. Une parfaite harmonie. Une parfaite ironie.

 

Viktor rompit à nouveau leur baiser pour glisser ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon et de son boxer, leur faisant passer les hanches de Yuuri dans un mouvement fluide. Yuuri, ayant rapidement compris la procédure, leva son bassin pour faciliter les choses. Ne voulant pas être à la traîne il reproduisit le mouvement sur Viktor qui l’aida également, évacuant les derniers de leurs vêtements jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent nus tous les deux.

 

Viktor se redressa, observant Yuuri, allongé sous lui sans rien qui ne le protège du regard perçant. Il eut soudainement conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Le regard de Viktor était si intense, comme s’il enregistrait chaque détail du corps de Yuuri pour le graver dans sa mémoire. Yuuri se sentait trop exposé, quand bien même Viktor était aussi nu que lui. Le corps de Viktor était magnifique et Yuuri savait bien que le sien souffrait de la comparaison. Viktor s’était déjà moqué de son physique et il ne voulait pas lui laisser l’occasion de recommencer. Il avait énormément apprécié leurs activités jusque-là et ne voulait pas arrêter pour laisser à Viktor le loisir de cataloguer le moindre de ses défaut une fois encore.

 

Dans l’urgence de leur rencontre Viktor avait retiré tous ses vêtements sauf la cravate noire qui pendait toujours à son cou, légèrement défaite. Yuuri en attrapa le bout et s’en servit pour tirer brusquement Viktor vers lui, brisant son regard. Viktor émit un son étranglé de surprise qui se changea rapidement en gémissement de plaisir sous les lèvres de Yuuri qui l’embrassait à nouveau, avec plus de force, conservant la cravate fermement enroulée autour de son poing.

 

Yuuri avait une parfaite vue depuis sa position allongée sur la manifestation physique de l’intérêt de Viktor, et il sentait les mains qui serraient ses hanches à lui en faire des bleus. Ce fut ce qui encouragea Yuuri à attirer Viktor plus près encore, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Viktor et plantant ses talons dans le creux de ses reins pour le convaincre de passer à la vitesse supérieure et notant avec un sourire en coin la façon dont Viktor hoqueta de surprise contre sa bouche.

 

Il en avait assez d’attendre. Il avait l’impression d’avoir attendu depuis toujours.

 

Viktor tendit le bras de l’autre côté du lit pour récupérer le flacon qu’il y avait jeté, ouvrant le couvercle et adressant à Yuuri un dernier regard interrogateur comme pour demander une permission. Yuuri hocha vigoureusement la tête et planta ses ongles dans le dos musclé pour l’encourager sans un mot.

 

Agrippant ses cuisses Viktor défit l’étau des jambes de Yuuri pour les déposer sur le lit et se positionna un peu plus haut entre elles. L’une de ses mains vint se poser contre le cou de Yuuri et l’autre se glissa entre eux, caressant le sexe de Yuuri d’une main ferme et entamant des mouvements fluides et sûrs.

 

Yuuri se mordit presque la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement qui menaçait de quitter ses lèvres à cette délicieuse sensation. Ce n’était en rien comparable à ce qu’il avait déjà pu ressentir et ses ongles s’enfoncèrent plus encore dans le dos de Viktor, y imprimant leur marque en petits croissants rouges venant gâcher la perfection de la peau laiteuse.

 

Viktor enleva la main qu’il avait posée sur le cou de Yuuri pour la remplacer aussitôt par ses lèvres, créant une traîner de baisers alors qu’il se servait de ses mains libres pour récupérer une quantité généreuse de produit entre ses doigts. Couvrant toujours la peau de Yuuri de baisers Viktor approcha ses doigts de l’entrecuisse de Yuuri, caressant tout autour mais jamais exactement là où Yuuri avait désespérément envie de le sentir, son autre main allant et venant toujours, provoquant des flashs de plaisir qui brûlaient l’intérieur de ses paupières et faisaient s’emballer son cœur. Impatient, Yuuri pressa contre les doigts et Viktor céda finalement, pressant le premier vers l’intérieur tout en mordillant le cou de Yuuri, laissant une marque bien visible pour tous ceux qui seraient assez curieux pour regarder les prochains jours juste au-dessus de sa clavicule.

 

Yuuri ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser filtrer un soupir étranglé à la sensation du doigt à l’intérieur de lui, se contorsionnant légèrement pour s’ajuster à la nouvelle sensation. Viktor lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire, cessant ses mouvements sur le sexe de Yuuri pour ne pas le submerger de sensations. Après quelques secondes il commença à bouger, le lubrifiant rendant le mouvement fluide et indolore. Lorsqu’il sembla être sûr que Yuuri était enfin prêt, et alors que Yuuri était convaincu que son cœur allait s’épuiser à battre si fort, Viktor ajouta un autre doigt. Yuuri gémit à cette sensation, le besoin de plus éclatant dans sa poitrine et il se pressa contre les doigts à la recherche de plus de sensations. Viktor laissa échapper un léger rire lorsqu’il l’entendit et se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre celles enflées de désir de Yuuri.

 

Le baiser était doux mais Yuuri en reprit rapidement le contrôle, sa langue dardant entre les lèvres de Viktor et ses dents mordant si fort qu’il était sûr d’avoir percé la peau. Viktor gémit lorsque le sang émergea contre sa lèvre et Yuuri se félicita intérieurement de cette victoire. Haletant contre sa bouche Viktor ajouta un autre doigt, s’écartant juste assez pour observer Yuuri avec des yeux assombris de désir.

 

Yuuri se doutait bien qu’il ne devait objectivement ressembler à rien. Couvert de sueur et de bleus et de marques de morsure. Les cheveux en désordre et repoussés de son front d’une manière qui ne rappelait que vaguement la coiffure qu’il adoptait lors des compétitions. Haletant et perdant son souffle, une perle de sang au coin de ses lèvres et l’air finalement complètement débauché.

 

Là-dessus au moins, Yuuri savait que Viktor lui correspondait parfaitement. Les cheveux collés à son front, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement et les yeux embrasés d’un désir et d’une passion et quelque chose de plus profond que Yuuri n’était pas en état d’identifier.

 

Une bouffée de confiance en lui guida la main de Yuuri sur le sexe de Viktor pour y mimer les mouvements qui l’avaient fait gémir quelques minutes plus tôt, les doigts allant et venant le long de la peau chaude et il entendit Viktor retenir son souffle à la sensation. L’autre homme était déjà tendu, son sexe libérant déjà du liquide pré-éjaculatoire dont Yuuri se servit pour pouvoir augmenter la cadence de son geste.

 

Une partie de lui était toujours choquée et criait encore que c’était la chose la plus imprudente, la plus stupide qu’il ait jamais faite. Qu’il allait le regretter une fois le matin venu. Qu’il devrait tout arrêter maintenant parce que même s’il avait laissé les choses aller si loin il était toujours temps de changer d’avis et de partir. Mais la partie de lui qui le contrôlait pour le moment, le poussait à aller plus loin. Ils menaient une bataille tout comme lorsqu’ils étaient sur la glace et Yuuri là aussi refusait de perdre. Viktor mettait son âme à nu morceau par morceau, sensation par sensation, et la seule façon de répliquer était de faire la même chose. Il était le seul capable de rendre Viktor aussi superbement ruiné. Il était le seul à pouvoir conduire Viktor jusque-là, leur amère rivalité trouvant enfin son apogée en ce moment, cette occasion de laisser tous les sentiments qu’il avait enfouis durant tant d’années, tous les mots qu’il n’avait jamais pu dire, toute l’animosité qu’il avait nourrie en son cœur.

 

“Je te déteste. “ Souffla-t-il, sachant bien que le sentiment lui était rendu de la même façon, et c’était si bon de finalement le dire à voix haute. “Maintenant baise-moi. “

 

Viktor hésita, ses doigts interrompirent leur mouvement mais Yuuri refusait de le laisser arrêter maintenant qu’ils étaient enfin arrivés aussi loin. Il agrippa les cheveux de Viktor et l’attira contre ses lèvres, le dévorant d’un baiser dans lequel il déversa toutes ses émotions. Viktor gémit contre sa bouche, une main se serrant contre sa cuisse et les doigts de l’autre s’enroulant légèrement, causant un hoquet de surprise chez Yuuri.

 

Retirant finalement ses doigts Viktor s’empara des cuisses de Yuuri pour les écarter et les lever vers son torse et Yuuri faillit protester contre la perte de sensation. Mais il n’eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que quelque chose de chaud et dur et bien plus large que les doigts qui étaient à l’intérieur de lui ne soit pressé contre son anus, poussant doucement jusqu’à passer l’anneau de muscle et l’emplissant d’une chaude pression et d’une sensation qui l’électrifia au point qu’il en perdit le souffle.

 

Viktor poussa ses jambes encore plus haut, presque au-dessus de sa tête et Yuuri fut soudainement reconnaissant d’être un athlète très flexible grâce à son entraînement. Le nouvel angle permit à Viktor de le pénétrer encore plus profondément et Yuuri avait envie de crier son plaisir. Après un si long moment de préliminaires il était déjà sur le point de jouir mais se força à résister. Il était loin d’en avoir fini.

 

Viktor ne bougeait pas, laissant Yuuri s’habituer à la brûlure dans ses entrailles comme il l’avait fait avec ses doigts mais Yuuri était trop impatient. Avec le peu de marge qu’il possédait il bougea, frissonnant le souffle coupé à la friction que ce simple mouvement lui procura.

 

L’enthousiasme de Yuuri sembla encourager Viktor et il commença également à bouger, se retirant presque entièrement de Yuuri à une vitesse bien trop lente avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, faisant trembler tout son corps de plaisir. Viktor répéta le mouvement, lentement mais peu à peu il augmenta la vitesse, jusqu’à atteindre un rythme effréné qui amena Yuuri au bord de l’orgasme.

 

La main de Viktor vint à nouveau trouver son sexe, glissant au même rythme que ses hanches et Yuuri ne put retenir un gémissement sonore, ses yeux révulsés de plaisir.

 

Il avait toujours ses doigts pressés contre les épaules de Viktor et laissa ses ongles griffer le long de son dos, dessinant des marques rouges de colère. Dans le feu de l’action il réalisa qu’il voulait marquer le corps de Viktor, lui faire mal, que Viktor le sente pendant des jours et des jours après leur rencontre et s’en souvienne. Qu’il se souvienne de Yuuri et sa victoire et la sensation de leurs deux corps mêlés, parfaitement en rythme et parfaitement harmonieux.

 

Le feu qui régnait dans les reins de Yuuri n’avait cessé de croître et il savait qu’il n’allait plus durer longtemps. Il refusait pourtant de laisser Viktor avoir le dessus. Il était peut-être inexpérimenté mais il était jeune et fort et son endurance sur la glace n’avait pas son pareil. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il ne puisse pas être tout aussi endurant ici.

 

Viktor était au-dessus de lui, un bras de chaque côté de la tête de Yuuri pour supporter son poids et tremblant légèrement de fatigue. De la sueur perlait à son front et son souffle était haché. Il était tellement beau que Yuuri en eut le cœur serré.

 

Utilisant la même astuce qu’ils avaient déjà tous les deux utilisée Yuuri se releva et utilisa l’élan du mouvement pour les retourner et chevaucher Viktor, baissant les yeux sur l’homme allongé sous lui. Le sexe de Viktor était ressorti pendant leur changement de position et Yuuri s’aligna rapidement avec, se laissant retomber brusquement sur le pénis tendu et rejetant la tête en arrière à la sensation, la brûlure dans ses reins qui flirtait à la limite entre douleur et plaisir.

 

Se relevant légèrement il ajusta l’angle, se laissant retomber et recevant le sexe plus profondément encore et il entendit Viktor gémir sourdement, sa voix se brisant. Le son électrisa Yuuri qui entama un mouvement de haut en bas, jusqu’à trouver un rythme stable et sentant ses muscles se tendre et se relâcher alors qu’il les conduisait tout au bord de l’orgasme.

 

Les mains de Viktor dardèrent en direction de ses hanches et il enfouit ses doigts contre la chair, si fort que Yuuri sut que la douleur laisserait derrière elle des bleus qui fleuriraient le lendemain matin.

 

“Yuuri. “ Souffla Viktor, quelque part entre le hoquet et le gémissement. “Yuuri …“

 

Se penchant au-dessus de Viktor, Yuuri posa sa main contre son épaule et se servit du support pour bouger encore plus vite et plus fort, le changement de vitesse leur arrachant un grognement.

 

Viktor perdait tous ses moyens et Yuuri se nourrit de la sensation que cela lui procurait, de savoir qu’il pouvait faire ça à Viktor, qu’il pouvait le mettre à nu de cette façon en utilisant seulement son corps.

 

Soudain Viktor s’assit, soulevant le haut de son corps jusqu’à ce que Yuuri soit quasiment assis en travers de ses hanches. Surpris, Yuuri fut forcé d’arrêter ses mouvements de peur de les faire tomber mais la seconde suivante ça n’avait plus d’importance car Viktor avait glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et soulevait ses hanches pour le pénétrer profondément.

 

Attirant Yuuri contre lui, Viktor captura une fois encore ses lèvres dans un ultime baiser dévorant. Yuuri haletait contre sa bouche, si proche de jouir et conscient du fait qu’il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir bien plus longtemps. Viktor mit fin au baiser mais ne s’écarta pas, enfouissant son visage contre l’épaule de Yuuri et marmonnant quelque chose en russe, imprimant les mots contre sa peau. Au même moment il enroula à nouveau ses doigts autour du sexe de Yuuri et la sensation de cette main chaude autour de lui permit enfin de se laisser aller, de laisser l’orgasme l’emporter, frissonnant de plaisir avant de retomber inerte entre les bras de Viktor, tremblant légèrement de l’après-coup de sa jouissance.

 

Viktor retira sa main du sexe de Yuuri pour s’accrocher à son flanc, le caressant de haut en bas alors qu’il bougeait ses hanches pour les dernières fois. Yuuri, bien que perdu dans le brouillard de son plaisir, vit bien que Viktor n’allait pas non plus durer longtemps.

 

Déterminé à ne pas se laisser distancer il reprit ses mouvements, le souffle haché par la stimulation trop intense qui transformait peu à peu le plaisir en douleur dans son corps engourdi. Ignorant la sensation Yuuri poursuivit ses mouvements, ses doigts effleurant les marques rouges qu’il avait laissées sur le dos de Viktor et se laissant couler le long du sexe jusqu’à sentir Viktor jouir, son propre orgasme semblant le déchirer et les laissant tous les deux tremblants, Yuuri haletant avec sa tête pressée contre l’épaule de Viktor alors que le russe avait renversé sa propre tête en arrière, les yeux levés au ciel tandis qu’il savourait son plaisir.

 

Yuuri sentit son cœur qui battait la chamade, il sentit également celui de Viktor contre son oreille. Soudain il fut épuisé, drainé jusqu’à l’os comme il ne l’avait jamais été, même pas après la plus ardue de ses performances.

 

Il lui sembla que Viktor partageait le même sentiment puisqu’il se laissa retomber mollement contre le matelas, entraînant Yuuri avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils se trouvent allongés, leurs membres emmêlés et la peau couverte de sueur, le visage de Yuuri toujours pressé contre l’épaule de Viktor.

 

Yuuri savait qu’il aurait dû se lever. Sortir du lit et se nettoyer. Quitter la chambre avant que la réalité de la situation ne se rappelle à lui.

 

Au lieu de ça il se retrouva à dériver vers le sommeil, pressé contre la chaleur du torse de Viktor, bercé par les battements de ce cœur qui correspondaient parfaitement au sien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsque Yuuri se réveilla le lendemain, sa peau collait, il avait mal partout, et il était complètement seul.

 

Il leva lentement la tête du  nid de draps et de coussins où elle était logée sur le lit d’hôtel, clignant des yeux pour s’accommoder à la lumière de l’aube.

 

Il s’assit avec hésitation, répertoriant les différentes douleurs qui étaient nées dans son corps. Ses muscles étaient trop étirés comme après un entraînement particulièrement difficile et il y avait une sensation juste en-dessous de ses reins qui le fit rougir furieusement malgré le fait que la pièce soit vide.

 

Examinant rapidement sa peau il nota les bleus au niveau de ses hanches, parfaites répliques des doigts fins qui l’avaient tenu à cet endroit la nuit précédente. Son cou était parsemé de marques, des tâches rouges décorant sa peau et la trace de morsure près de sa clavicule était trop évidente. Il n’y aurait aucun moyen de tout cacher de la vue des autres, même s’il boutonnait sa chemise jusqu’en haut.

 

Et en parlant de chemise…

 

Yuuri s’extirpa du confort du lit et fit le tour de la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements. La nuit précédente, dans le feu de l’action il ne s’était pas inquiété de l’endroit où ils avaient atterri mais dans la lumière naissante du jour il était gêné à la vue de la traînée qui s’étendait de la porte jusqu’au lit.

 

Il retrouva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon, ainsi que le tas que sa cravate formait sur l’une des lampes de chevet. La chemise était bonne à jeter. Il lui manquait la moitié des boutons à partir de l’endroit où elle avait été déchirée et il n’était pas possible de la porter dans que quiconque le croisant ne devine exactement ce à quoi il était occupé pendant que le banquet touchait à sa fin.

 

Répertoriant toujours le contenu de la pièce, Yuuri nota qu’elle était vide et qu’aucun son ne provenait de l’en-suite. Il n’y avait personne. Viktor avait déjà dû partir, et Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où. C’était un signal assez clair qu’il s’attendait à ce que Yuuri soit parti au moment où il reviendrait.

 

Yuuri se rappela qu’il devait s’y attendre. La moindre des politesses aurait probablement été de partir aussitôt qu’ils aient eu terminé, un moment passionné d’abandon n’impliquant pas la permission de passer la nuit lové dans les bras de Viktor. Mais il avait été si fatigué et si plaisamment rassasié que bouger avait vraiment été la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pu penser.

 

Mais à présent le matin était arrivé et Viktor était toujours Viktor et Yuuri était toujours Yuuri et rien n’avait changé entre eux malgré le fait que le monde de Yuuri avait été complètement retourné. Ils étaient toujours rivaux, toujours ennemis et il était temps pour Yuuri de partir.

 

Il se doucha rapidement, effaçant les dernières traces de la nuit précédente incrustées dans sa peau et regardant l’eau savonneuse tourbillonner dans le conduit, disparaissant à jamais. Il se sécha aussi vite qu’il le put avant d’enfiler à nouveau ses vêtements de la veille. Sa chambre n’était qu’à quelques étages de là et il espérait pouvoir s’y glisser à l’insu de tous.

 

Pour une fois Celestino et lui occupaient des chambres différentes et Yuuri pria pour que son entraîneur n’ait pas remarqué son absence ou, s’il l’avait remarqué, qu’il ait simplement supposé que Yuuri s’était couché tôt. Il n’était pas sûr de réussir à expliquer à son coach ce qui s’était passé. Il parvenait à peine à le rationnaliser lui-même.

 

Toujours torse-nu, Yuuri laissa tomber les loques de sa chemise et ouvrit l’armoire, découvrant le fouillis de vêtements assortis qui y étaient rangés. Même s’il n’était pas ravi à l’idée de devoir emprunter de façon permanente l’une des chemises de Viktor pour éviter que l’hôtel ne le mette dehors pour conduite indécente, c’était après tout la faute du russe pour avoir complètement ruiné celle de Yuuri et Yuuri parvint à se convaincre qu’il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

 

Attrapant ce qui lui sembla être la chemise blanche la moins chère du lot, ressemblant assez à la sienne pour qu’on ne remarque pas trop le changement, bien qu’elle ait l’air bien plus chère que n’importe quel vêtement que Yuuri possédait, il se couvrit rapidement. S’inspectant dans le miroir il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux quelques fois, essayant de discipliner les épis qui s’y trouvaient.

 

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts il ne ressemblait toujours à rien, ses lèvres à vif et enflées de bleus, et son cou un incriminant ensemble de marque de morsure et suçons.

 

Soupirant, Yuuri se détourna, sachant qu’il ne pouvait plus traîner là. Après un dernier regard à la pièce déserte il se dirigea vers la porte, la tirant pour l’ouvrir et manquant de marcher droit dans l’homme qui s’en approchait de l’autre côté.

 

“Woah. “ Yuuri fit un pas en arrière, évitant tout juste la chute et la collision, et Viktor fit de même, trébuchant légèrement.

 

Viktor avait l’air parfait comme toujours, chaque mèche de cheveu en place, les vêtements propres et aucune évidence sur son visage de ce qui s’était produit la nuit précédente. Yuuri se rappela, avec un éclair de plaisir inattendu, que s’il venait à soulever le dos du t-shirt de Viktor il y trouverait certainement les marques rouges qu’il avait tracées profondément sur la peau claire quelques heures auparavant.

 

“J’allais juste …“ Commença Yuuri, faisant un geste vers la porte, au même moment où Viktor bredouillait “Je t’ai pris …“

 

Ils s’arrêtèrent tous les deux pour s’observer et Yuuri remarqua pour la première fois ce que Viktor tenait.

 

Il avait deux gobelets, une légère colonne de vapeur émergeant des couvercles des boissons encore brûlantes. Le logo chic sur le côté lui semblait familier, et il se souvint d’une boutique de café près de l’hôtel et l’odeur des grains torréfiés commençait à envahir la pièce.

 

“Je t’ai pris ça. “ Finit Viktor, lui tendant l’un des gobelets légèrement mal à l’aise.

 

Yuuri s’empara de l’objet tendu après une légère hésitation, marmonnant un “merci“ avant de prendre une gorgée, ses yeux s’écarquillant lorsque le goût envahit sa langue. Le liquide que contenait sa tasse n’était pas du café comme celui qu’il pouvait sentir émanant de celle de Viktor mais un thé vert, une saveur réconfortante qu’il connaissait bien. Ce n’était pas la boisson favorite de Yuuri mais il le préférait nettement au café. C’était quelque chose de commun et qu’on trouvait facilement dans les pays qu’ils visitaient et Celestino lui en prenait souvent une tasse avant les compétitions, quand il avait besoin de quelque chose de chaud pour se réconfortait mais ne voulait pas le buzz frénétique de la caféine qui venait avec les boissons plus fortes.

 

Viktor avait probablement été chanceux quand il l’avait choisi mais Yuuri l’apprécia tout autant que si le choix avait été délibéré. Le goût familier du thé calma ses nerfs et il inhala l’odeur avec plaisir avant de reporter son attention sur l’homme en face de lui.

 

“J’allais justement partir. “ Termina-t-il à son tour, voulant rendre bien clair pour l’autre homme qu’il n’avait aucune intention de rester alors que sa présence n’était pas souhaitée. Viktor lui avait peut-être pris du thé par politesse mais Yuuri était sûr qu’il faisait la même chose avec toutes les personnes avec qui il couchait et ce n’était certainement pas un signe de Viktor pour qu’il reste.

 

Il avait peut-être pu justifier ce qui s’était passé entre eux sous le couvert de la nuit, avec le frisson de la victoire dans les veines et ivres du mélange de colère et de frustration et de désir qui semblait toujours présent lorsque Viktor était là, mais à la lumière du jour il ne pouvait plus rien justifier.

 

Sans un mot, Viktor s’écarta de l’entrée, laissant passer Yuuri et Yuuri s’en alla, pas encore tout à fait capable de regarder le russe dans les yeux.

 

Il voulut soudain être loin d’ici et libéré du regard qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Après quelques pas il se retourna, voulant dire quelque chose mais incapable de trouver les mots pour formuler ses pensées. Un défi pour leur prochaine compétition, une reconnaissance de ce qui s’était passé entre eux, une implication que peut-être, peut-être seulement, ça pourrait ne pas être la dernière fois.

 

“On se verra à la prochaine saison, Nikiforov. “ Décida-t-il finalement, les mots suffisamment impersonnels pour masquer la myriade d’émotions s’accumulant en lui et traduisant le sous-entendu qu’il était sûr que Viktor entendrait, caché derrière eux.

 

Le russe le regardait toujours, indéchiffrable. Yuuri faillit se tourner à nouveau, gêné, mais avant qu’il ne se détourne il entendit murmuré “A la prochaine saison. “, les mots glissant des lèvres de l’autre patineur, bas et à peine audibles dans le silence du couloir.

 

Yuuri tourna les talons, la sensation des yeux de Viktor le suivant jusqu’au bout du corridor.

 

Il aurait dû avoir honte. Il aurait dû se réprimander pour ce qu’il avait laissé se produire entre eux, les lignes bien nettes de leur amère rivalité à présent définitivement brouillées. Il avait littéralement couché avec l’ennemi et Yuuri savait qu’il aurait dû le regretter.

 

Mais étrangement, il ne regrettait rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> […]
> 
>  **Musiques du chapitre :**  
>  Viktor, PL – Belle de Notre Dame de Paris  
> Il y a également cette vidéo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APcGyWyN48M de Johnny Weir patinant sur cette chanson. Une partie de la chorégraphie de Viktor en est inspirée.  
> Yuuri, PL – History Maker de Dean Fujioka  
> […]
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Tada ! Bon, ça valait le coup d'attendre, non ? ;)
> 
> Il y a des fanart et playlists à propos de cette fic, une bonne tonne à vrai dire donc n’hésitez pas à aller voir l’histoire originale pour récupérer les liens !
> 
> Okay alors pour le programme libre de Yuuri aux Olympiques j’ai dû changer le lien original parce qu’apparemment la compagnie de disque a fait une chasse sur Youtube et toutes les vidéos contenant la version officielle sont down. J’ai donc choisi une reprise qui me semblait moins moche que les autres. Ce n’est pas le lien que Reiya avait originellement sélectionné. Pour une immersion au top je vous conseille, si vous l'avez quelque part dans vos musiques, la version officielle d'History Maker.
> 
>  _Pour les hashtags :_  
>  #thechampionreturns = #leretourduchampion  
> #soproud = #tropfier
> 
> Et je termine en vous remerciant tous pour vos lectures, commentaires, kudos etc. Vous êtes super !


	9. This Is Our Time (No Turning Back) (C’est notre heure – pas de retour en arrière)

Yuuri_Katsuki.gif

**cinnamonrollyuuriK**

Les meilleurs moments de la chorégraphie du PL de Katsuki Yuuri

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Figure Skating #World Championships #Suck it Nikiforov_

2,612 notes

 

Viktor_Nikiforov.jpg

**Viiktor-Niikiforovv**

Photo publicitaire de Vitya dans son costume pour son PC cette saison (｡♥‿♥｡)

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Figure Skating #what a babe_

2,837 notes

 

Viktuuri.png

**Niki_Trash**

C’est juste quelques dessins que j’ai fait vite fait sur twitter de nos patineurs rivaux préférés

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Katsuki Yuuri #Figure Skating #Don’t tell me this isn’t what actually happened just let me live #Viktuuri_

467 notes

 

 

**Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki et la saison à venir**

 

Ok je sais qu’on est tous très excités à propos de la saison qui va démarrer et j’ai eu beaucoup de questions dernièrement pour me demander ce que j’en pense donc j’ai décidé de faire un petit billet pour vous donner mon avis à l’approche du GP.

 

Comme tout le monde le sait, Katsuki Yuuri a enfin (enfin !) gagné pas seulement une mais deux médailles d’or face à Viktor la saison passée, une aux jeux olympiques d’hiver et une aux championnats du monde. Il a déjà été proche de le faire mais c’est la première fois qu’il a vraiment gagné (je sais, je sais, il a gagné toutes ces médailles d’or l’année d’avant aussi mais elles comptent pas vraiment puisque Viktor avait été blessé à la jambe et ne participait pas). Beaucoup d’entre vous (vous savez qui) étaient pas mal en colère à ce propos mais comme je l’ai dit ici il a pas gagné parce que le jury était biaisé ou parce qu’ils ont ‘eu pitié de lui’, son programme était plus solide que celui de Viktor et ses performances méritaient le titre.

 

 _Cependant_ maintenant que tout le monde se prépare pour la nouvelle saison j’ai décidé de faire une analyse rapide des deux patineurs préférés de tout le monde et d’essayer de faire quelques pronostics sur comment ça va se passer.

 

En premier lieu, techniquement, Nikiforov est toujours meilleur que Katsuki.

 

Alors avant que des anonymes viennent me cracher leur haine je voudrais juste rappeler que j’aime Katsuki. Vraiment ! Mais la réalité des faits est qu’en terme d’éléments techniques Nikiforov a le dessus sur Katsuki. De ce qu’on a vu en compétition Viktor peut faire tous les quadruples (sauf le quadruple axel mais personne n’y est jamais arrivé donc on va dire que ça compte pas). Et Katsuki même s’il est pas du tout faible techniquement il ne peut faire que le quadruple boucle piqué et le quadruple Salchow de façon fiable. Du coup si on se base sur l’aspect technique, Viktor gagne.

 

En second lieu, Katsuki n’a battu Viktor qu’avec UN programme, même s’il était excellent. Nikiforov a gagné plein de titres pendant sa carrière avec plein de programmes différents. Donc même si Katsuki est sans aucun doute un très bon patineur ça se peut que pour la saison passée il ait juste eu beaucoup de chance, un genre d’énorme coup de bol. Et c’est pas parce qu’il y est arrivé une fois qu’il va y arriver encore.

 

Je dis pas que Katsuki n’est pas un bon patineur. Il l’est, c’est probablement un des meilleurs qui soit, et sa rivalité avec Nikiforov est vraiment spectaculaire et il est toujours _tellement proche_ de le battre. Mais ce que je veux dire c’est que si je devais parier sur qui va remporter l’or cette saison … Ben, c’est encore et toujours Nikiforov pour moi.

 

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Katsuki Yuuri #Figure Skating #GPS_

 

Source : vityas-girl

976 notes

 

* * *

 

 

Dans la course jusqu’à la finale du Grand Prix, Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il évitait Viktor.

 

Ce n’était pas vraiment conscient de sa part. C’était plutôt qu’à chaque fois qu’il apercevait l’autre homme, dans la pièce, près de la patinoire, s’entraînant sur la glace, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire face à nouveau. En toute logique il savait bien qu’il n’y avait rien dont il devait avoir honte mais il ne pouvait empêcher la bouffée de chaleur qui naissait à chaque fois qu’il pensait à ce qui s’était produit entre eux.

 

Le problème n’était pas que Yuuri n’avait pas aimé. Le problème c’est que justement, il avait aimé. Et maintenant il ne pouvait plus regarder l’autre patineur sans que des images de baisers brûlants et de doigts qui s’agrippent et de peau contre peau ne lui reviennent.

 

En toute objectivité Yuuri se rendait compte que ce qui s’était passé avait été une erreur. Pour Viktor, coucher avec d’autres patineurs était probablement habituel et il pouvait le mette de côté facilement mais Yuuri ne semblait pas parvenir à en faire de même. La colère et le ressentiment que provoquaient habituellement la vue de l’autre patineur étaient à présent étroitement liés à toute une nouvelle batterie d’émotions qu’il était déterminé à ne surtout pas étudier de près.

 

Il envisagea durant un temps de tout raconter à Phichit. Il avait voulu tout lui expliquer et laisser son ami l’aider à démêler le nœud de ses pensées comme il savait si bien le faire. Phichit n’aurait porté aucun jugement, Yuuri le savait bien. Il n’aurait sans doute pas été ravi de ce qui s’était passé, connaissant trop bien les sentiments négatifs de Yuuri et son passif avec l’autre patineur, mais il n’aurait pas réprimandé Yuuri pour ses mauvaises décisions de la même façon dont Celestino aurait pu le faire s’il avait un jour vent de tout ceci.

 

Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait Yuuri n’avait pas pu se résoudre à en faire part à son ami. C’était déjà assez compliqué d’expliquer ce qui s’était passé avec Viktor dans le secret de son esprit, il se sentait tout simplement incapable d’en parler à voix haute à Phichit en lui racontant exactement ce qui s’était produit et pourquoi. Yuuri n’en était parfois pas sûr lui-même.

 

Mais peu importait qu’il en parle à quelqu’un ou non, il devait sortir tout ça de son esprit. Viktor était son rival. Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois ils se retrouvaient l’un contre l’autre, se mesurant l’un à l’autre pour un nouveau titre et Yuuri ne pouvait se permettre aucune distraction.

 

Comme à son habitude il remporta aisément les compétitions qualificatives, tout comme Viktor. Avant le début des programmes courts lors de la finale du Grand Prix Yuuri resta à l’écart pour se préparer mentalement. Malgré ses victoires de l’année précédente il n’avait encore jamais vraiment remporté de Grand Prix lorsque Viktor y participait et il était déterminé à finalement y parvenir. Il voulait ajouter ce dernier joyau à sa collection des trois victoires face à l’autre patineur.

 

Durant les programmes courts il resta introuvable, n’apparaissant en public que lorsqu’il n’avait pas le choix. Il expliqua à Celestino qu’il avait besoin de garder son esprit clair loin des foules qui risquaient de provoquer une crise de panique – ce qui était de toute façon bien vrai. Son entraîneur n’avait pas besoin de savoir que Yuuri était tout aussi déterminé à ne pas croiser Viktor avant d’avoir mis au clair ses émotions et trouvé ce qu’il allait lui dire. Ce qui, au train où allaient les choses, n’arriverait probablement jamais.

 

Heureusement son programme court se passa bien malgré ses nerfs qui ne faisaient que se dégrader au fur et à mesure que la compétition progressait. Le programme court de Viktor gagna quelques points de plus que le sien mais Yuuri n’était pas trop inquiet. Pour la première fois il pouvait s’appuyer sur le fait qu’il avait déjà battu Viktor et était donc tout à fait capable de le battre encore. La bile amère qui l’étouffait à chaque nouvelle défaite était apaisée par cette certitude et Yuuri fut surpris de constater qu’il appréciait plus qu’à l’ordinaire la compétition.

 

Le jour suivant, alors qu’il se rendait sur la patinoire pour son programme libre, marchant en équilibre sur ses patins et tentant d’ignorer le brouhaha qui l’entourait, Yuuri remarqua Viktor au bord de la glace en train de discuter avec son entraîneur. Viktor se tendit sous le regard de Yuuri, semblant remarquer quelque chose et se retourna, lui rendant son regard. Rougissant légèrement et se maudissant pour ça, Yuuri se détourna mais fut arrêté par un cinglant “Yuuri“ qui passa presque inaperçu dans les conversations bruyantes de la foule.

 

Choqué, Yuuri se tourna à nouveau pour voir Viktor l’observant toujours, quelques mètres plus loin et son corps lui faisant face. Si l’accent russe ne l’avait pas trahi, le langage corporel de Viktor l’aurait certainement fait.

 

Yuuri s’immobilisa, attendant la suite. C’était la première fois qu’ils étaient proches depuis ‘l’incident’ et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Viktor pouvait bien vouloir. Le russe était déjà en tête suite aux résultats des programmes cours et en tant que champion en titre il n’avait pas à parler aux patineurs placés en-dessous de lui. Peut-être que Viktor essayait de le déstabiliser, de lui rappeler qu’il l’observait et n’attendait que de le voir rater quelque chose pour lui assurer une victoire facile.

 

L’espace de quelques secondes Viktor sembla débattre de ce qu’il allait dire, les sourcils froncés et les yeux légèrement baissés, sa pomme d’Adam sautillant le long de sa gorge comme pour former des mots qui ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. Finalement son regard se fixa à nouveau sur le visage de Yuuri, toujours aussi perçant.

 

“Bonne chance. “ Lança-t-il et Yuuri faillit se prendre dans ses propres pieds de surprise.

 

Bonne chance ? Pourquoi diable Viktor lui souhaitait-il bonne chance ? Viktor était peut-être en tête mais Yuuri avait encore de bonnes chances de surpasser son score avec son programme libre. Viktor devrait plutôt lui souhaiter de se rater quelque part pour être sûr de pouvoir remporter une autre médaille d’or et se racheter de ses défaites de la saison passée.

 

Bien évidemment il y avait un grand nombre d’appareils photo et de journalistes autour d’eux, tous les yeux tournés vers Yuuri et Viktor par proxy. Peut-être que Viktor voulait simplement un peu de bonne presse, récupérer l’attention. Se faire passer pour un athlète faisant montre d’un bon esprit de camaraderie à l’égard de ses concurrents et satisfaire ses sponsors.

 

Mais même cette supposition n’était pas vraiment crédible. Pas quand le monde du patinage dans son ensemble semblait à ce point aimer l’idée de leur intense rivalité. La victoire de Yuuri l’année précédente n’avait fait qu’attiser cet intérêt et il paraissait que tout le monde était au courant que Viktor Nikiforov et Yuuri Katsuki se détestaient plus que quiconque. Tout le monde attendait leur nouvelle confrontation, et l’inévitable clash à venir entre le meilleur des meilleurs et celui qui voulait tout lui prendre. Feindre le moindre soutien envers Yuuri n’avait aucun intérêt pour Viktor.

 

Choisissant de relayer cette confusion loin de ses pensées, Yuuri hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Il devait se concentrer sur sa performance et rien d’autre s’il voulait gagner. Essayer de comprendre ce qui passait pas la tête de Viktor Nikiforov ne faisait pas partie de ses tâches.

 

Ne se concentrant que sur la chorégraphie qu’il était sur le point d’interpréter Yuuri entra sur la patinoire, saluant brièvement la foule qui l’acclamait. La motivation teintée de désespoir qui lui avait permis d’atteindre l’année dernière les plus hauts sommets était grandement diminuée cette année mais il était tout autant déterminé. Il voulait toujours gagner. Et rien n’allait jamais changer ça.

 

* * *

 

 

A l’issue de son programme libre, après que les scores aient été annoncés au Kiss-And-Cry et après que Yuuri ait refusé de donner le moindre commentaire aux journalistes qui le guettaient comme un groupe de vautours, Yuuri et Celestino prirent place dans les gradins pour regarder Viktor entrer sur la glace.

 

Yuuri avait été surpris de constater à quel point il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu Viktor patiner une chorégraphie entière en personne. Il était en général trop occupé pour le regarder, soit en train de se préparer pour sa propre performance, soit s’adonnant aux diverses tâches qu’il devait accomplir après avoir patiné. Ou encore parce qu’il avait délibérément évité le russe comme il l’avait fait lors du dernier Grand Prix quand il ne lui avait fallu qu’une minute pour comprendre que Viktor allait gagner et qu’il n’avait pas voulu rester pour assister à sa défaite.

 

Au contraire des années précédentes, Yuuri découvrit qu’il avait vraiment envie de voir Viktor patiner. Après tout, il avait besoin de voir les chorégraphies de ses propres yeux à présent qu’ils étaient rivaux au sens le plus littéral du terme. Ils avaient tous les deux remporté la victoire sous le nez de l’autre et étaient enfin sur un pied d’égalité après tant d’années. Yuuri réalisa qu’il pouvait peut-être, enfin, regarder Viktor, libéré de la sensation de perte et d’échec qui l’avaient toujours accablé lorsqu’il l’avait regardé.

 

Viktor glissa sur la glace sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements. Malgré qu’il ait perdu son titre de champion olympique et champion du monde sa popularité était toujours au même niveau. Viktor Nikiforov était toujours la légende vivante du patinage artistique et rien ne semblait pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit.

 

Viktor fit un rapide tour de la patinoire, prenant rapidement ses repères avant de venir prendre sa pose de départ au centre.

 

Une voix douce, féminine, se fit entendre à travers les haut-parleurs, accompagnée d’une délicate [mélodie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3D8M-PUdzc). Viktor inspira alors que la musique commençait, laissant ses paupières se fermer tandis qu’il s’avançait sur un seul patin. On pouvait voir des étoiles de lumière renvoyées par les sequins décorant artistiquement son costume, donnant l’impression qu’il baignait au milieu d’un halo au centre de la patinoire.

 

Chaque mouvement de Viktor fut doux, tendre et délicat. La voix gagna en intensité au fil de la mélodie et fut bientôt rejointe par celle d’un homme pour former un duo mais Yuuri ne fit pas attention aux paroles, trop absorbé par la chorégraphie. Viktor était magnifique, une beauté innocente que Yuuri n’avait pas vue chez lui depuis des années.

 

Yuuri savait, pour l’avoir expérimenté personnellement, que ce n’était qu’un masque. Viktor était loin d’être doux et tendre à la façon de la façade qu’il adoptait. Yuuri avait été témoin de la façon cruelle dont il maniait sa langue et son esprit. Et plus encore, il l’avait vu brûler d’une passion intense, en proie à un désir inextinguible, embrassant comme s’il voulait le consumer.

 

Toutes ces images étaient tellement en contraste avec la tendresse de la chorégraphie que Yuuri en fut presque choqué. Après tant d’années à détester Viktor il en avait presque oublié les accents angéliques de son patinage, la beauté simple qui l’avait envoûté lorsqu’il était enfant, un enfant empli d’adoration et qui n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où son chemin futur allait le conduire de nombreuses années plus tard.

 

Sur la glace, Viktor se lança dans un quadruple Lutz qui fut exécuté avec une facilité teintée de grâce. Le public applaudit et Yuuri se surprit à retenir son souffle en attendant la réception, le mouvement se déversant naturellement dans une pirouette. Un quadruple Lutz raté était la cause de l’absence de Viktor durant une saison entière. L’idée qu’il puisse être à nouveau blessé était difficilement supportable pour Yuuri.

 

Viktor exécuta sa chorégraphie avec des gestes fluides et Yuuri ne put détourner le regard. Enfin il adopta sa position finale, une main étendue comme s’il essayait de capturer quelque chose juste hors de sa portée. Chaque membre du public sauta sur ses pieds, sifflant et criant et applaudissant pour le patineur sur la glace. N’ayant plus aucune vue sur la patinoire, Yuuri se leva également.

 

Il n’applaudit pas. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées, trop distrait par la performance qu’il venait de voir. Mais il était tout de même debout avec le reste de la foule, les yeux baissés sur Viktor au centre de la glace avec sa main étendue mais ne pouvant rien attraper.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor gagna.

 

Yuuri ne fut pas vraiment surpris. Il fut déçu, certes, mais pas surpris. Bien qu’en son for intérieur il ait été peiné de l’admettre, la chorégraphie de Viktor avait été envoûtante et il l’avait exécutée superbement.

 

A sa grande surprise, cependant, Yuuri constata que la jalousie amère qu’il ressentait habituellement après une défaite n’était pas aussi acide qu’à l’accoutumée. Toujours là mais moins acerbe. Il réalisa que c’était logique. Il était auparavant désespéré de faire ses preuves, de prouver qu’il pouvait battre Viktor, de prouver sa valeur. Mais avec tous les succès de sa saison passée il avait enfin atteint ce but et montré qu’il était un vrai patineur, et un vrai rival.

 

Il ne pouvait pas s’attendre à soudain remporter toutes les compétitions auxquelles il allait participer. Perdre était une composante normale de la vie d’un athlète et Yuuri constata que la brûlure de la défaite était d’une certaine façon moins ardente. Maintenant qu’il savait qu’il était capable de gagner, maintenant que le monde, maintenant que Viktor en étaient bien conscients, cette volonté désespérée de gagner qu’il avait eue n’était plus qu’une envie sourde.

 

Yuuri avait voulu gagner. Il avait été aussi déterminé que jamais de remporter l’or. Mais malgré sa défaite il savait qu’il aurait de nombreuses chances encore. Une défaite, une perte ne signifiaient pas la fin de sa carrière, pas après qu’il ait remporté une première victoire. Sa frustration de perdre était apaisée par la conviction qu’il avait déjà vaincu Viktor et pourrait le faire à nouveau. Les Championnats du Monde seraient, après tout, bientôt là.

 

Ils étaient égaux à présent d’une façon dont ils ne l’avaient jamais été. Soudain, Yuuri réalisa que c’était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Viktor lui avait souhaité bonne chance avant son programme libre. Peut-être que Viktor avait finalement décidé de reconnaître en Yuuri un compétiteur de mérite et l’avait traité avec la courtoisie qui était attendue entre compétiteurs de haut niveau. Il était possible que Viktor ne l’aime toujours pas, et ce sentiment était rendu avec la même vigueur, mais il avait peut-être enfin reconnu en Yuuri un vrai rival prêt à ravir ses titres, un patineur ayant le droit de le défier.

 

Peut-être que ses victoires l’an passé avaient finalement prouvé à Viktor qu’il valait quelque chose.

 

Tandis qu’ils quittaient l’arène pour retourner à leur hôtel Yuuri et Celestino traversèrent les endroits du stade réservés aux patineurs où la plupart d’entre eux étaient en train de se détendre après une journée éprouvante. Celestino s’écarta pour échanger quelques mots avec un autre entraîneur et Yuuri l’attendit un peu plus loin, ne sachant trop quoi faire et ne voulant pas l’interrompre.

 

Se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre Yuuri laissa son regard divaguer, survolant les autres patineurs et leurs entraîneurs sans vraiment s’arrêter sur rien en particulier. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que son regard capte une tête couverte d’une chevelure argentée, les mèches tombant vers le visage de son propriétaire occupé à consulter le téléphone entre ses mains.

 

Surpris, Yuuri cligna des yeux, ajustant son regard. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais l’idée que Viktor serait également ici ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit jusqu’à maintenant. Après tant d’années à ne penser à Viktor que comme une Légende il en était venu à oublier qu’il se mêlait aux autres patineurs dans les aires qui leur étaient réservés, uniquement mis en avant par sa réputation.

 

Voir Viktor assis, seul, distrait et presque vulnérable fut un choc. Yuuri n’avait pendant si longtemps vu l’autre patineur qu’en train d’exécuter l’une de ses performances ou observer Yuuri avec son regard perçant qui semblait le suivre partout. Ou, dernièrement, s’adonner à … d’autres activités dont la seule pensée le faisait toujours rougir même s’il essayait de l’empêcher de toutes ses forces. Voir Viktor ayant l’air si ordinaire était curieux.

 

Eclaircissant sa gorge, gêné, Yuuri réalisa qu’il devrait sans doute dire quelque chose. Peu importait l’animosité entre eux, les vœux de bonne chance de Viktor plus tôt avaient semblé démontrer un bon esprit de compétition et il était hors de question que Yuuri laisse Viktor le surpasser en ne rendant pas le geste. Au son de gorge Viktor leva brusquement la tête, visiblement surpris, ses yeux s’écarquillant lorsqu’il vit exactement qui était près de lui.

 

“Yuuri. “

 

Il se leva presque, tourné vers Yuuri mais le son bruyant d’un “ _Yuuri_ “ qui se fit entendre même à travers le brouhaha des patineurs et leurs entraîneurs l’arrêta. Les deux têtes se tournèrent pour découvrir Celestino près de la porte, faisant signe à Yuuri de le rejoindre, impatient. Il était évident qu’il avait terminé sa conversation quelques moments plus tôt et était à présent prêt à partir.

 

Ne voulant pas retenir son coach Yuuri se détourna pour partir, avant de s’arrêter et se tourner à nouveau vers Viktor. Peu importaient ses sentiments envers l’autre homme cela ne ferait de mal à personne s’il se montrait civil, particulièrement étant donné ce qui s’était passé entre eux.

 

“Heu … Félicitations. “ Décida-t-il finalement de dire, esquissant un geste vers la médaille d’or accrochée autour du cou de Viktor. Etonné, Viktor baissa les yeux, comme s’il avait oublié qu’elle était là. Lorsqu’il les leva à nouveau Yuuri était déjà parti en direction de Celestino et la sortie.

 

Il s’interdit de regarder en arrière.

 

* * *

 

 

V-nikiforov

15,678 likes

V-nikiforov: **Médaille d’or à la finale du GP #grandprixfinal**

_Voir les 3,786 commentaires_

therealJD  PUTAIN OUAIS

Danni1995  Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! T’as carrément botté les fesses de Katsuki

Nikineesh  Dieu merci Vitya est de retour au sommet du podium, si Katsuki y avait encore été une seule fois je crois que j’aurais crié

Liliya-Lexi  Félicitations Viktor <3<3<3

Thebiggestlebowski   C’est bien de savoir que le programme de Katsuki qui a gagné l’an passé était juste un coup de bol. Tu mérites la victoire !!!

CJ_Sanders  Un quadruple Lutz pour la victoire ✿♥‿♥✿ Je suis trop fière. Y’a pas à se demander pourquoi tu as battu ‘Je-peux-même-pas-faire-un-quadruple-flip Katsuki’

Nancy-Nikiforova  *scande* VIKTOR VIKTOR VIKTOR

Ice_daddy  Je veux tes bébés Viktor JE T’AIME

LiLi57    Ça fait du bien de voir le vrai héros du patinage de retour au sommet

AlyonaAna   Je sais même pas pourquoi les gens s’emmerdent avec Katsuki alors que t’es teeeeellement meilleur ! On t’<3 VIKTOR

Viktor’s-Bitches  haha on dirait que notre poupée vaudou de Katsuki a marché XD L’or est de retour là où il doit être

_Voir plus de commentaires_

 

* * *

 

 

De retour à sa chambre d’hôtel, Yuuri examina la médaille d’argent, la tournant d’un côté et de l’autre et admirant la façon dont le métal brillait lorsqu’il captait la lumière. Après tant d’années à terminer en seconde place il en avait toute une collection, mais la douce lumière argentée ne provoquait pas la même farouche fierté que lorsqu’il avait de l’or brillant autour de son cou. C’était tout de même joli. Même Yuuri ne pouvait le nier.

 

Laissant pendre la médaille étincelante autour de son cou Yuuri s’avachit sur le lit, récupérant son téléphone et parcourant distraitement les pages d’actualité avant de se rappeler ce qu’il avait vu Viktor faire moins d’une heure plus tôt. Soudainement curieux, Yuuri ouvrit l’application. Il n’était pas officiellement abonné à Viktor mais il n’eut qu’à taper simplement ‘V’ dans la barre de recherche pour que l’appareil comprenne exactement ce qu’il voulait.

 

Yuuri tapa sur le nom et l’icône affichés sur l’écran, ouvrant le profil familier de Viktor et descendant sur la page jusqu’à trouver la photo la plus récente.

 

L’image semblait avoir été prise par Viktor lui-même, son visage hors-champ avec la veste rouge et blanche occupant la majorité de l’espace, la médaille d’or fièrement présentée. Yuuri se demanda pourquoi Viktor s’embêtait encore à poster ses médailles d’or. Il y avait peu de chances qu’un seul fan de patinage au monde n’ait pas été au courant de sa victoire au moment où elle avait eu lieu.

 

Faisant défiler l’écran Yuuri commença à chercher la photo suivante mais s’interrompit lorsqu’il aperçut son propre nom dans les commentaires sous la première image. Revenant en arrière il lut les commentaires visibles, puis cliqua pour tous les voir, sa gorge se serrant de plus en plus à chaque ligne de texte qui défilait sous ses yeux.

 

Depuis ses débuts en division senior il avait été comparé à Viktor. C’était inévitable, sa montée dans le classement n’avait été surpassée que par Viktor dans l’histoire récente du sport et le parallèle était facile à faire. Mais ces comparaisons incessantes l’agaçaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans être comparé à Viktor, sans que ses accomplissements soient mesurés à ceux de Viktor.

 

Après qu’ils aient enfin été ensemble sur le podium, les fans avaient compris les sentiments de Yuuri à l’égard de l’autre patineur. C’était entièrement de sa faute. Bien qu’il prenne garde à rester civil lors des interviews, Yuuri savait bien qu’il avait du mal à effacer de son visage son air d’aversion en présence du russe et il n’avait pas fallu longtemps avant que leur rivalité ne soit baptisée, devienne populaire et envahisse les réseaux sociaux. Viktor avait une large fanbase très dévouée et leur dégoût de Yuuri n’avait jamais été subtil.

 

Yuuri était bien au courant de tout ceci. Malgré les avertissements de sa thérapeute il avait lu des centaines de commentaires, des centaines d’articles et de billets de blog qui critiquaient tout de lui, de ses capacités à son apparence, des auteurs furieux que quelqu’un ait l’audace de défier Viktor pour ses titres encore et encore. A chaque fois que Yuuri regardait Viktor il voyait dans ses yeux les commentaires cruels, la façon dont personne dans le monde entier ne le pensait capable de se mesurer au russe.

 

Mais il en avait été capable. Après tout ce qui s’était passé, après de nombreuses défaites, il avait continué à fournir des efforts. Il avait travaillé et travaillé encore jusqu’à ce que ses pieds soient en sang et son corps en feu, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse enfin entrer sur la glace et être aussi bon que Viktor, qu’il mérite d’être son rival, quelqu’un dont les talents ne pouvaient enfin plus être ignorés, bien loin de ce petit garçon qui avait eu le cœur brisé par son idole lui disant qu’il n’était pas capable de patiner il y a si longtemps.

 

Apparemment, ce n’était toujours pas suffisant.

 

Chaque commentaire semblait se graver dans sa mémoire au fer rouge. Chaque extrait d’une réponse qui fanfaronnait à propos de la victoire de Viktor, d’à quel point ils étaient heureux que Yuuri ait été à nouveau vaincu, d’à quel point Viktor méritait l’or, bien plus que n’importe qui. Ils postaient leur avis sur la saison précédente de Yuuri qui de toute évidence n’avait été qu’un coup de chance. Ils disaient que son niveau en patinage était loin d’égaler celui de Viktor. Ils riaient du stupide et pathétique et faible Yuuri Katsuki qui avait eu la bêtise de croire qu’il pouvait rivaliser avec le grand Viktor Nikiforov.

 

L’espace d’un précieux moment, Yuuri avait cru qu’il avait enfin prouvé sa valeur. Qu’aux yeux du monde et aux yeux de Viktor ils étaient enfin égaux. Deux excellents athlètes avec les capacités nécessaires pour s’affronter au plus haut niveau, de se battre pour le titre parce que, quoique puisse faire Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki avait prouvé pouvoir le faire aussi. Qu’il pouvait le vaincre.

 

Mais cela ne semblait avoir aucune importance. La victoire de Yuuri sur Viktor ne comptait pas, tout comme les médailles d’or qu’il avait gagnées lorsque Viktor ne faisait pas partie de la compétition n’avaient pas compté. Viktor était le champion. Viktor était celui que tout le monde aimait. Tout ce que Yuuri avait pu faire, tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé était mis de côté à l’instant où Viktor avait de nouveau remporté l’or sous son nez. Tous ses accomplissements attribués à la chance, ou une seule bonne chorégraphie qui lui avait permis de remporter une brève victoire à laquelle il ne pouvait pas s’accrocher.

 

Yuuri avait pensé s’être enfin prouvé à la hauteur mais il avait eu tort. Il fallait qu’il continue à gagner, à accumuler les succès, victoire après victoire avant que quoi que ce soit ne change. Battre Viktor n’était pas suffisant. Ça ne le serait jamais.

 

Sentant la nausée le gagner, Yuuri repensa à sa rencontre avec Viktor. A la façon dont l’autre homme était tellement concentré sur son téléphone, la photo qui était à présent à l’origine de tous ces commentaires traînant le nom de Yuuri dans la boue. Viktor les avait certainement lus. Il avait certainement vu ce que le monde pensait de Yuuri Katsuki. Il avait certainement ri de voir que sa position sur le toit du monde ne pouvait pas vraiment être remise en question par un patineur pathétique qu’il avait déjà détruit à coup de mots.

 

Yuuri avait pensé, l’espace d’une seconde, que Viktor l’avait enfin reconnu comme un égal. L’avait encouragé avant son programme parce qu’ils étaient des compétiteurs et qu’ils pouvaient se respecter à présent, quand bien même ils ne s’appréciaient pas. Avait finalement reconnu que Yuuri avait du talent, était un véritable rival prêt à le concurrencer pour le titre.

 

Il voyait bien, à présent, qu’il avait eu tort. Bien évidemment, Viktor n’allait jamais le voir comme un égal. Viktor était le roi du monde du patinage artistique et Yuuri n’était qu’un léger désagrément, qui avait brièvement été sous le feu des projecteurs mais serait tout aussi vite oublié. Ses mots à la patinoire ne devaient avoir été prononcés que pour le bénéfice des caméras, pour montrer à tous que Viktor Nikiforov pouvait être gentil, que c’était vraiment aimable à lui d’encourager tous les patineurs pathétiques qui ne lui arriveraient jamais à la cheville.

 

Yuuri sentait ses pensées s’assombrir, il se sentait tomber en proie à des émotions négatives qui le tiraient vers le bas dans un tourbillon néfaste mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il pouvait à peine croire qu’il s’était contenté de la deuxième place à peine quelques heures plus tôt, qu’il s’était convaincu qu’une défaite n’était pas grave parce qu’il aurait bien d’autres chances de gagner.

 

Etre deuxième ne serait jamais suffisant. Pas pour le monde, et certainement pas pour lui. S’il voulait que tous, que Viktor le respecte comme il l’avait toujours désespérément voulu il faudrait qu’il gagne, encore et encore, à chaque fois.

 

Avec colère, Yuuri arracha la médaille à son cou et la jeta à travers la pièce, sans se soucier de l’endroit où elle retombait, toute sa brillance soudainement avalée par les ombres. Essuyant les larmes qui s’accumulaient au bord de ses paupières il se leva, guidé par une envie subite de sortir de là. Il voulait patiner. Il voulait se perdre dans la sensation d’être sur la glace, où rien n’avait d’importance et où il pouvait penser calmement.

 

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Le stade ne le laisserait jamais accéder à la patinoire et il ne trouvait aucun autre édifice dans les environs. Les journalistes campaient près de l’hôtel où tous les patineurs logeaient et Yuuri ne pourrait jamais se faufiler sous leur nez. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que quelqu’un le surprenne dans cet état, les yeux rougis de larmes. Les photos seraient sur le net dans les minutes qui suivraient et il ne pouvait pas supporter une nouvelle humiliation.

 

 

Il dériva sans but à l’intérieur de l’hôtel, traversant les couloirs au hasard, montant et descendant d’un étage à l’autre par les escaliers qui n’en finissaient pas. Marcher ne l’apaisait pas autant que patiner mais c’était au moins quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire.

 

Yuuri tenta désespérément de retrouver son état d’esprit de l’année précédente. Quand il avait remporté l’or et avait eu l’impression d’être sur le toit du monde. La sensation de la foule qui l’acclamait, croyait en lui. La fierté d’avoir une médaille d’or pendue à son cou, étincelante aux yeux du monde. La satisfaction que Viktor soit forcé de lever les yeux vers lui sur le podium. Ce glorieux moment où il avait eu la conviction d’avoir fait ses preuves face à l’autre homme. De savoir que Viktor avait eu tort de ne pas croire en lui il y avait toutes ces années, que Yuuri le lui avait prouvé.

 

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées Yuuri tourna à un coin pour se trouver à nouveau dans un couloir aux portes toujours identiques semées de chaque côté. Il était vide mais alors qu’il levait les yeux il vit l’une des portes s’ouvrir silencieusement.

 

Viktor ne sembla pas le remarquer alors qu’il quittait sa chambre, laissant la porte se fermer derrière lui avec un clic sonore et se tournant pour la fermer à clef.

 

Soudain, Yuuri fut en colère. En colère après Viktor pour sa victoire. En colère après lui-même pour avoir perdu. En colère après le monde qui ne le croyait jamais à la hauteur, en colère d’y prêter attention, en colère après Viktor pour avoir planté ces idées dans son esprit il y a si longtemps.

 

Yuuri ne voulait pas penser. Il ne voulait pas rester prisonnier de son propre esprit, de sombres idées vrillant sans lui laisser d’échappatoire. Il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans le patinage, il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans les exercices. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire.

 

Viktor se retourna lorsqu’il entendit le bruit des pas approchant, lançant un regard surpris autour de lui mais Yuuri ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Au lieu de ça il attrapa Viktor derrière la nuque de sa main, l’amenant à lui et plaquant un baiser contre ses lèvres auquel Viktor répondit par instinct, entrouvrant les lèvres pour libérer le passage à la langue de Yuuri, son corps se relâchant à la sensation.

 

Soulagé, Yuuri poursuivit le baiser, reconnaissant que Viktor ne l’ait pas repoussé. S’il l’avait fait Yuuri serait parti, se serait échappé comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé mais il n’en avait pas envie. Il avait envie de Viktor, détestait Viktor, avait besoin de Viktor. Il avait besoin de ventiler sa colère sur l’autre patineur de la seule façon qu’il connaissait. Il avait besoin de reconquérir le sentiment qui l’avait animé la dernière fois. Quand il avait eu l’impression de voler, étourdi par la victoire et que Viktor l’avait regardé et touché comme s’il était la seule chose au monde qui comptait.

 

Sous ses lèvres, Yuuri put sentir Viktor répondre, se laisser aller dans leur baiser. Voyant ça comme un encouragement, Yuuri darda sa langue entre les lèvres, se pressant contre le corps et emmêlant ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Viktor. Viktor émit un léger hoquet de surprise à ce geste mais lorsque Yuuri tenta de l’embrasser à nouveau il s’écarta légèrement, pas assez pour briser leur contact mais assez pour que leurs fronts se touchent et que ses lèvres soient juste hors de portée.

 

“Yuuri, qu’est-ce que … “ Commença-t-il, de toute évidence incapable de trouver quoi dire. Yuuri s’en fichait. Il ne voulait pas que Viktor parle. Il ne voulait pas entendre de la bouche de Viktor toutes les choses qu’il avait lues de ses fans.

 

“Si tu veux que j’arrête, je partirai. Mais si tu ne le veux pas alors s’il-te-plaît … ne dis rien. “

 

Viktor ouvrit la bouche, la surprise écrite sur ses traits et Yuuri se recula, ne voulant pas laisser les choses traîner en longueur si Viktor ne voulait que parler, se vanter de sa victoire. Il préférait encore partir et recommencer à faire comme si rien ne s’était passé entre eux. Voyant que Yuuri commençait à se renfermer Viktor s’avança brusquement, posant délicatement ses mains contre les joues de Yuuri et ouvrant à nouveau la bouche comme pour parler. Il avala une fois, deux fois, de toute évidence empêchant les mots qu’il avait désespérément envie de dire franchir ses lèvres.

 

Yuuri était soulagé. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas se rappeler ses échecs. Il ne voulait pas penser, ni à la médaille abandonnée dans un coin de sa chambre, ni aux milliers de gens qui célébraient sa chute, ni au fait que les fans de Viktor, et Viktor lui-même verraient toujours ses échecs avant de voir ses réussites. Surtout pas penser à quel point ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire était une mauvaise idée. Il voulait agir. Les actions étaient faciles, d’une façon dont rien d’autre ne pouvait l’être.

 

En silence, Viktor hocha la tête et Yuuri le laissa ré-initier le contact, pour s’assurer de la volonté de Viktor. Hésitant, Viktor fit glisser ses mains des joues de Yuuri, caressant délicatement du bout des doigts le côté de la joue de Yuuri et effleurant ses lèvres de son pouce. Yuuri darda impatiemment sa langue, léchant le doigt en affichant une confiance qu’il était loin de ressentir et refermant ses lèvres autour, suçant à peine.

 

Les yeux de Viktor s’écarquillèrent et Yuuri put presque sentir son cœur accélérer ses battements à ce geste. Yuuri était intérieurement mortifié de ce qu’il venait de faire. C’était ridicule et cliché et il espérait que personne ne serait jamais au courant. Mais malgré ses propres sentiments il pouvait voir avec plaisir la rougeur monter aux joues de Viktor, et à quel point il était affecté par ce geste. Il voulait retrouver la chaleur et la passion de plus tôt, s’y immerger, laisser sa colère se heurter à Viktor comme il l’avait fait quelques mois plus tôt et que Viktor le fasse aussi, jusqu’à ce qu’ils en aient le souffle coupé.

 

Les joues rouges, Viktor raffermit sa prise contre le visage de Yuuri. A présent convaincu de la volonté de Viktor, Yuuri s’approcha à nouveau, reprenant leur baiser et appréciant la sensation des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, la façon dont il parvenait à s’y perdre comme lorsqu’il patinait.

 

Une des mains de Yuuri abandonna les mèches de cheveux pour venir se poser délicatement contre la gorge. Sous ses doigts Yuuri sentait le pouls frénétique, chaque battement venant buter contre le précédent. Il sentait contre sa paume les muscles se contracter et se relâcher alors que Viktor ravalait ses mots, restant silencieux pour se complaire à la requête de Yuuri.

 

Viktor l’embrassait mais ça n’était toujours pas assez et Yuuri se pressa tout contre, approfondissant le baiser. Repensant à ce banquet qui avait tout changé il essaya de recréer les mêmes sensations, la passion brûlante, les baisers demandeurs qui étaient rapidement devenus tout autre chose. Utilisant le peu d’avantage qu’il avait, il avait plaqué Viktor contre la porte, se rappelant avec une étonnante acuité la façon dont Viktor avait réalisé ce même geste à une époque qui paraissait à la fois très proche et très lointaine. Peu à peu le baiser de Viktor retrouva la même intensité, ses caresses hésitantes devenant finalement sûres.

 

Pressant son corps plus proche encore, Yuuri serra tout le haut de son corps contre celui de Viktor, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules et se soulevant légèrement pour qu’ils soient à la même hauteur. Viktor émit un gémissement étouffé en le sentant faire, glissant ses mains dans le cou de Yuuri, contre son visage, ses épaules et les posant finalement dans le creux de ses reins, attirant Yuuri plus proche encore pour que leurs torses soient l’un contre l’autre sans aucun espace entre eux.

 

La chaleur du baiser s’intensifia, la passion désespérée enflant encore jusqu’à ce que Yuuri se sente enfin se laisser aller et retrouver cette sensation dont il se souvenait si bien. S’il fermait les yeux assez fort il pouvait presque croire être revenu à cette nuit-là, lorsqu’il avait été si fier de ce qu’il avait accompli et tellement sûr que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais le lui retirer.

 

Malgré le fait qu’il le gardait tout contre lui Viktor ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, semblant plutôt content de pouvoir continuer à embrasser Yuuri jusqu’à en perdre le souffle au beau milieu du couloir. En partie guidé par la hâte de passer à la vitesse supérieure et en partie gêné à l’idée de pouvoir être surpris à tout moment, Yuuri tâtonna jusqu’à réussir à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Viktor, tournant enfin la poignée et l’ouvrant d’une poussée sans interrompre le baiser.

 

Attrapant Viktor par son t-shirt il les manœuvra et se trouva face à la porte, reculant et entraînant Viktor avec lui. Le russe suivit sans la moindre hésitation, donnant un coup de pied à la porte dans son dos et laissant Yuuri le tirer jusqu’au lit au milieu de la pièce.

 

Yuuri était toujours perdu dans le baiser, s’efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu’il était en train de faire. Avec une confiance dont il ne se savait pas capable il leur fit faire demi-tour, pressant Viktor contre le lit jusqu’à ce que le bord tape contre les jambes de l’autre patineur et qu’il soit forcé de s’y asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Yuuri suivit le mouvement, s’installant à cheval sur ses genoux et glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Viktor, laissant le russe enrouler ses bras autour de ses hanches.

 

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrangement parfait dans tout ceci. Dans le fait de pouvoir avoir Viktor, de capturer son attention et la retenir d’une façon dont il n’était pas capable pendant qu’il patinait. Viktor était peut-être le vainqueur sur la glace mais ici Yuuri se sentait de nouveau en contrôle, puissant et nécessaire et désiré.

 

Yuuri embrassait toujours Viktor, sentant les mains de l’autre homme se serrer contre ses hanches alors que son désir grimpait en flèche, son souffle de plus en plus court. Les mains de Viktor n’étaient pas la seule partie de son corps qui bougeait. Yuuri sentait la bosse se former sous lui, à l’endroit où il chevauchait les cuisses de Viktor, quasiment assis sur ses genoux. Y voyant un encouragement Yuuri fit rouler ses hanches, se frottant contre la bosse et il fut récompensé par un grognement étouffé de Viktor et la vue de ses cils papillonnant à cette sensation inattendue.

 

Yuuri adorait ça. Il adorait être celui capable de faire ça à Viktor, celui entre les doigts de qui Viktor fondait comme si plus rien n’avait d’importance.

 

Il savait que selon toute logique il se mentait à lui-même. Yuuri n’était qu’un patineur parmi tant d’autres, sa dernière défaite lors du Grand Prix l’ayant bien prouvé. Personne ne le pensait au même niveau que Viktor. Pour Viktor, Yuuri n’était qu’un autre compétiteur insignifiant, seulement bon à profiter de ses quinze minutes de gloire avant de retourner dans l’ombre. Et ici, dans ce moment, Viktor était tellement plus expérimenté que lui. C’était évident à la façon dont il embrassait, à la façon dont il touchait, à la façon dont il avait fait fondre Yuuri entre ses mains expertes la première nuit qu’il avait fait tout ceci un millier de fois et le ferait sans doute un millier d’autres.

 

Yuuri n’avait rien de tout ça. Viktor était le seul, le _seul et l’unique_. Mais Viktor était magnifique et il avait du succès et il avait sans doute partagé son lit avec une centaine de personnes, toutes le suppliant de leur accorder un peu de son temps. Yuuri n’avait rien de spécial, il n’était qu’une autre distraction dans la longue lignée de ceux qui avaient croisé la route de Viktor. Tout aussi insignifiant que le jour de leur rencontre, aussitôt vu et aussitôt oublié, effacé de sa mémoire alors que Yuuri était à jamais marqué par Viktor.

 

Mais dans la chaleur du moment, Yuuri pouvait prétendre qu’il en était autrement. Qu’il était spécial. Qu’il était le seul capable de mettre Viktor dans un tel état, haletant et désespéré et embrassant Yuuri comme s’il voulait le garder près de lui et ne jamais le laisser partir.

 

Les mains à ses hanches commencèrent à bouger, s’insinuant sous son t-shirt pour s’enfoncer dans les muscles de son dos, les doigts suivant chaque mouvement de son corps. Son corps était de plus en plus chaud, et si la chaleur s’intensifiait plus lentement qu’auparavant elle le faisait lentement mais sûrement jusqu’à ce qu’il se contorsionne presque, tout son être réagissant aux caresses et le suppliant d’aller plus loin.

 

Relâchant les cheveux de Viktor il ouvrit sa veste, s’en débarrassant d’un coup d’épaules et la jetant sur le côté. Il reprit ensuite le baiser, laissant Viktor prendre momentanément le dessus tandis qu’il se noyait dans la sensation.

 

C’était brûlant et confus et impérieux et Yuuri mourrait d’envie de plus. Il retira impatiemment son t-shirt et le jeta en direction de sa veste, désirant sentir les mains de Viktor, voulant savourer ses doigts parcourant sa peau comme il l’avait déjà fait une fois auparavant et tant de fois encore en rêve. Viktor s’écarta à peine, les yeux agrandis de désir posés sur Yuuri, qui était assis torse nu et les cheveux en bataille sur ses genoux.

 

N’étant pas très satisfait du manque soudain de baisers Yuuri tira brusquement sur le t-shirt de Viktor, indiquant sans un mot ce qu’il attendait. D’un seul mouvement Viktor retira le vêtement et le jeta quelque part, sans jamais quitter Yuuri des yeux. Tâchant de se rappeler ce que Viktor avait fait, Yuuri porta ses lèvres au cou de Viktor, embrassant et suçant le long de la peau, essayant de tirer parti du peu d’expérience qu’il avait pour compenser le fait qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il faisait. La dernière fois il avait laissé Viktor le guider, bien heureux de le laisser prendre le contrôle. Mais cette fois il était l’initiateur, il était en contrôle et étant donnée la tournure que prenaient les choses il semblait bien qu’il allait le rester.

 

Viktor avait tout de même l’air d’apprécier à en juger par les sons qu’il faisait et Yuuri eut un nouveau sursaut de confiance, encouragé par les gémissements. Depuis sa position au-dessus de Viktor il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de l’autre homme et profita de son poids pour le forcer à s’allonger. Il remonta ensuite le long de son corps, ses genoux placés sur le lit et guidant Viktor jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur le matelas.

 

Sans rien de l’hésitation qui l’avait paralysé la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans cette position, Yuuri défit rapidement les boutons du pantalon de Viktor, faufilant sa main à l’intérieur pour caresser la peau chaude en-dessous. De ce qu’il pouvait sentir entre ses doigts Yuuri pouvait dire que Viktor était déjà à moitié durci, et ses caresses brusques ne faisaient qu’accentuer la chose, provoquant également des gémissements étouffés de plaisir à chaque fois que Yuuri bougeait son poignet de la bonne façon et provoquait de nouvelles sensations.

 

Ce n’était toujours pas assez. Yuuri voulait que Viktor perde tous ses moyens, il voulait le faire trembler et gémir et se souvenir de Yuuri bien après qu’il soit parti, tout comme il ne parvenait pas à oublier Viktor.

 

Sans briser leur contact Viktor envoya valser ses chaussures, les laissant tomber près du lit et laissant l’opportunité à Yuuri de le débarrasser de son pantalon et son boxer et les jeter au sol. Toujours accroupi au-dessus de lui Yuuri s’émerveilla de constater à quel point les choses étaient différentes de la dernière fois, le plaisir qu’il avait d’avoir le contrôle, d’avoir Viktor sous lui, nu et magnifique et pour un court moment entièrement à lui.

 

Levant le bras d’un mouvement vif Viktor vint enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux à la nuque de Yuuri, attirant à lui ses lèvres pour un baiser enfiévré que Yuuri rendit avec enthousiasme. C’est alors seulement, emporté par le baiser et tremblant sous la vague des émotions qu’il provoquait, que Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il devait faire ensuite.

 

Il n’avait pas prévu de venir ici. Il n’avait même pas été sûr que Viktor était logé dans le même hôtel. Le croiser avait été un accident et ce qui était en train de se passer résultait d’une impulsion qu’il était sûr de regretter dans les jours à venir. Il n’avait rien préparé, n’était même pas censé être là. La dernière fois Viktor s’était occupé de tout et une fois encore Yuuri maudit son manque d’expérience qui le poussait à hésiter.

 

Le tiroir de la table de nuit. S’il y avait quelque chose à trouver ce serait là.

 

Priant pour que Viktor soit au moins un peu plus préparé que lui, Yuuri rampa un peu plus haut sur le lit jusqu’à pouvoir ouvrir le tiroir et le fouiller à l’aveugle, espérant trouver ce qu’il voulait.

 

Heureusement, un dieu quelconque semblait lui accorder ses grâces puisque Yuuri sentit ses doigts buter contre la surface lisse d’une bouteille et le craquement métallique d’un emballage. S’emparant des deux items il se rapprocha de Viktor à moitié assis, en train de l’observer.

 

Se sentant soudain incroyablement gêné, Yuuri jeta le préservatif emballé en direction de Viktor, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux et essayant désespérément de faire disparaître le rouge qui avait envahi ses joues. Viktor l’attrapa par réflexe et y posa ses yeux un moment avant de lever son regard étonné sur Yuuri. Yuuri fut incapable de retenir la rougeur qui gagna finalement son visage. Il se doutait bien que le geste était impoli et aurait tout aussi bien pu plomber l’ambiance lourde qui régnait mais il n’était pas question qu’il admette à Viktor sa propre inexpérience sur le sujet. Il préférait que Viktor le pense impoli plutôt qu’il réalise qu’il était plus qu’une rencontre parmi d’autres pour Yuuri.

 

Toujours résolu à ne pas regarder Viktor, Yuuri se défit de ses derniers vêtements et ouvrit le petit flacon avant de verser le liquide sur ses doigts, priant pour que Viktor ne l’observe pas trop attentivement. Après avoir réchauffé le lubrifiant entre ses doigts le temps de quelques secondes il mit son bras en arrière, essayant de reproduire ce dont il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu’il avait laissé Viktor le préparer.

 

Ce n’était pas la même chose. Les gestes de Viktor étaient précis et ses doigts lui avaient procuré du plaisir tout en l’aguichant, le guidant lentement vers la jouissance sans jamais le laisser l’atteindre. Ses propres efforts en comparaison avaient l’air étranges et maladroits, et s’il parvenait à en tirer quelques éclairs de plaisir ils étaient noyés par l’inconfort et la gêne. Emporté par la chaleur et la passion des baisers de Viktor il était parvenu à se détendre mais il était à présent terriblement conscient de l’image qu’il renvoyait, se sentait gauche et n’avait qu’une envie : en finir.

 

Il abandonna très rapidement, estimant que c’était suffisant et se rapprochant de Viktor toujours allongé en train de l’observer. Lorsque Yuuri fut proche il se souleva à sa rencontre, son dos se décollant du matelas et laissant Yuuri réclamer ses lèvres encore une fois. Yuuri le dévora, essayant d’oublier sa gêne. Il ne voulait pas laisser l’occasion à Viktor de commenter ce qu’il avait vu et plaça une jambe au-dessus du corps de Viktor, le chevauchant et prenant note de la bosse dure et chaude qui effleurait sa peau.

 

Viktor laissa échapper un grognement à la sensation, soulevant involontairement ses hanches sous le corps de Yuuri. Flatté par cette réaction Yuuri glissa sa main entre eux afin de recouvrir le sexe de Viktor d’un peu plus de lubrifiant avant de se soulever et le placer sous lui, puis il se laissa lentement retomber jusqu’à finir assis sur les cuisses de Viktor.

 

L’action fut nettement plus douloureuse que la fois précédente. La dernière fois Yuuri avait laissé Viktor s’occuper de lui et le noyer de sensations durant ce qui avait semblé être des heures, il l’avait laissé provoquer des réactions de son corps sensible jusqu’à ce qu’il en vienne pratiquement à le supplier d’aller plus loin. Il avait laissé les doigts experts de Viktor le pénétrer, le préparer de façon à ce que lorsque le moment vint enfin, Yuuri se retrouva incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit et le plaisir et la douleur s’étaient à peine imprimés dans ses souvenirs.

 

Cette fois, il s’était lui-même préparé et ses gestes maladroits avaient résulté en un inconfort notable. Chaque mouvement provoquait un tiraillement et une sensation de brûlure. Rétrospectivement, il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû se dépêcher lors des préliminaires mais il avait été trop impatient et trop gêné que Viktor le voie faire, hésitant et peu sûr de lui.

 

Yuuri avait adoré avoir le contrôle de ce moment, faire si facilement plier Viktor à ses désirs. Mais en cet instant il souhaita, et pas seulement pour la première fois, que Viktor reprenne le contrôle, le touche à nouveau de ses mains sûres, le distraie avec son corps et sa bouche et sa langue jusqu’à ce que Yuuri ne parvienne plus à s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

 

En-dessous de lui Viktor ne bougeait toujours pas. Il laissait à Yuuri le temps de s’adapter à la sensation, même si le léger tremblement de ses bras qui le soulevaient trahissait l’effort que sa retenue lui demandait.

 

Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps Yuuri commença à onduler son bassin, grimaçant intérieurement à la sensation de douleur aiguë provoquée par le mouvement. Il enroula sa main autour de son propre sexe, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient aidé par le lubrifiant le long de son membre pour retrouver sa vigueur tandis qu’il bougeait à nouveau.

 

Des mains brûlantes vinrent subitement s’accrocher à ses hanches, déclenchant des traînées de feu le long de ses côtes dans un geste qui aurait pu être perçu par erreur comme apaisant. Le toucher électrique raviva le désir de Yuuri, qui s’intensifia au creux de son ventre. Viktor l’observait intensément, sa gorge luttant pour retenir des mots qu’il ne pouvait prononcer s’il voulait honorer la promesse qu’il avait faite dans le couloir.

 

Voulant échapper au regard perçant Yuuri se courba à nouveau, laissant Viktor capturer ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, gardant le haut de son corps immobile alors que ses hanches roulaient, la sensation désagréable disparaissant peu à peu. Contre ses lèvres il sentit le souffle erratique de Viktor en réponse à ses mouvements, il pouvait voir le rouge qui avait coloré sa peau et Yuuri était ravi de pouvoir réduire Viktor à cet état non pas une mais deux fois.

 

L’inconfort disparut enfin pour laisser place au plaisir qui commençait à prendre sa place, augmentant avec chaque glissement de son corps. Tandis que Yuuri augmentait la cadence les doigts de Viktor effleurèrent ses épaules pour venir encercler le haut de ses bras si fort que c’en était presque douloureux. Le geste brisa presque l’équilibre de Yuuri qui se rattrapa en appuyant ses mains contre les épaules de Viktor, l’enfonçant dans le matelas et le laissant bouger pour eux deux.

 

Les mains sur ses bras glissèrent presque jusqu’à ses coudes, les doigts s’imprimant dans la peau tandis que Viktor se contenait. A voir la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front Yuuri pouvait se rendre compte de l’effort que ça demandait au russe de ne pas bouger et laisser Yuuri choisir son rythme. De se retenir de les retourner et de le baiser sauvagement comme il en avait de toute évidence envie.

 

Une partie de Yuuri était reconnaissante que Viktor lui laisse reprendre le contrôle dont il avait désespérément besoin, de mener son corps à la victoire d’une façon dont il n’avait pas pu sur la glace. L’autre partie regrettait secrètement de ne pas retrouver ce qu’ils avaient partagé la fois précédente, la sensation de Viktor au-dessus de lui, tout autour de lui. De se sentir tellement et irrationnellement en sécurité dans les bras de Viktor.

 

Yuuri repoussa cette partie de lui aussitôt qu’elle pointa le bout de son nez.

 

Il prit à nouveau son sexe entre ses doigts mais sa main s’arrêta brusquement lorsqu’une autre vint le rejoindre, la peau douce caressant sa chair brûlante et le faisant presque se mordre la lèvre au sang tant il luttait pour retenir un gémissement. Les mains de Viktor étaient bien plus expérimentées que les siennes, sachant exactement comment bouger, comment varier la pression de la peau contre la peau pour que Yuuri en soit réduit à trembler et haleter sous la sensation.

 

L’une de ses mains étant occupée, Viktor vint enfouir l’autre dans les cheveux de Yuuri, l’attirant à lui pour un doux baiser qui manquait du feu et de la passion dont Yuuri avait désespérément envie. Tout en rendant le baiser Yuuri ouvrit les yeux qu’il avait fermés sous les caresses de Viktor, et son regard se porta non pas sur Viktor, mais quelque part au-delà de lui.

 

Une lueur capta son regard, un rayon de lune provenant de la fenêtre reflété par quelque chose. Concentrant ses yeux sur l’objet, Yuuri reconnut soudain ce que sa vision altérée n’avait pas identifié immédiatement. La brillance de l’or émis par une médaille, posée avec soin sur le bureau près de la fenêtre, contre le lit, et qui scintillait sous le clair de lune.

 

Soudain, la raison de sa présence ici se rappela à lui. Il se souvint de pourquoi il était venu, ce qui l’avait conduit hors de la sécurité de sa chambre et jusque dans les bras de Viktor. La colère qui avait disparu depuis longtemps se raviva en un instant, nourrie par l’étincelle dorée dont il ne pouvait défaire son regard.

 

Viktor l’embrassait toujours tendrement, trop doucement, pas assez fougueusement. Yuuri n’était pas là pour quelque chose de tendre. Il était là pour quelque chose de brûlant et impérieux, pour décharger ses émotions sur Viktor et le laisser faire la même chose, comme auparavant.

 

Augmentant le rythme de ses mouvements, il l’embrassa durement tout en essayant d’arracher son regard à la contemplation de l’or scintillant. L’espace d’une seconde Viktor sembla hésiter mais il lui se reprit rapidement, insufflant la même passion à ses baisers et commençant finalement à bouger, ses hanches se levant en rythme pour venir retrouver celles de Yuuri à chaque poussée. Cette nouvelle sensation inattendue permit à Yuuri de se laisser aller, et il sentit le feu au creux de son ventre s’intensifier, son corps prêt à céder.

 

La facilité avec laquelle Viktor était capable de l’amener à ce point-là ne fit qu’attiser sa frustration, le conduisant à bouger ses hanches d’une façon plus brusque, de plus en plus rapide, jusqu’à approcher de l’orgasme sans jamais l’atteindre tout à fait, tout son corps tremblant.

 

Viktor leva une main tout aussi tremblante que celle de Yuuri, la plaça sur sa nuque pour caresser doucement ses cheveux, son pouce caressant tendrement sa joue, et ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Ce fut ce contact qui permit à Yuuri de lâcher prise, détournant son regard de celui de Viktor alors que son corps se retrouvait secoué de plaisir, pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Trop d’émotions différentes l’envahissaient et il était incapable de penser clairement lorsque ce regard familier était fixé sur lui, et lui seul.

 

Le corps de Yuuri se contractant, tous ses muscles crispés par la jouissance, fit gémir Viktor. Arrachant ses yeux du visage de Yuuri il jeta sa tête en arrière contre le lit, sa gorge exposée tandis que son corps s’arquait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour jouir à son tour, ses doigts enfouis dans la chevelure de Yuuri lorsque l’orgasme l’emporta.

 

Quand le plaisir de Viktor les secoua tous les deux, Yuuri put entendre Viktor émettre un son, aucun mot entièrement formé mais un souffle qui sonnait suspicieusement comme son propre nom. Viktor sembla se rendre compte de sa maladresse, son expression passant rapidement de pur plaisir à soudaine inquiétude d’avoir brisé la règle du silence qui lui interdisait de parler.

 

L’espace de quelques secondes Yuuri ne fit pas un mouvement, son corps immobile mais son esprit galopant à toute vitesse. Tout comme la fois précédente, il mourrait d’envie de dormir. De se lover contre la poitrine de Viktor et se laisser emporter par les rêves.

 

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

 

Il était resté la dernière fois et ça avait été une erreur. Le type de rencontre qu’ils avaient, qu’ils semblaient toujours avoir, n’était pas de ceux qui leur permettaient de rester ensemble. Ils devaient se terminer avec Yuuri agissant de façon responsable et faire ce qui était attendu : partir avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus gênantes entre eux.

 

Prenant appui de ses bras contre le lit, Yuuri se dégagea de Viktor, sentant les muscles de ses cuisses brûler d’avoir été trop longtemps dans la même position. Dans le feu de l’action, la peau contre peau enflammée lui avaient procuré une sensation divine mais ayant retrouvé ses esprits Yuuri se sentit dégoûté de l’état dans lequel il se trouvait, repoussant avec la sueur qui faisait coller sa peau et accrocher ses cheveux à son front.

 

Se levant sur ses jambes légèrement tremblantes, Yuuri jeta un œil en arrière, là où Viktor était toujours allongé, débraillé et rougissant mais bien loin d’être aussi dégoûtant et repoussant que Yuuri. Viktor l’observait et Yuuri se détourna, remettant ses vêtements aussi rapidement que possible en espérant éviter la conversation qu’il sentait prête à arriver.

 

Ils n’avaient même pas parlé de ce qui s’était passé la première fois. La pire chose que Yuuri aurait pu faire aurait été de se jeter tête la première dans une autre rencontre du même genre sans avoir au préalable discuté de la situation et pourtant il l’avait fait. Il avait été tellement en colère et bouleversé, tellement confus à propos des émotions contradictoires qui l’avaient envahi et Viktor s’était trouvé là, déposé comme un cadeau, un rêve, et il n’avait pas réfléchi. Il avait agi.

 

Yuuri savait bien qu’à un moment donné il devrait en parler avec Viktor, même si ce n’était que pour rassurer l’autre homme qu’il était bien conscient que tout ceci, ces moments entre, eux n’avaient aucune signification particulière. Qu’ils n’étaient qu’un moyen d’évacuer le stress entre deux athlètes qui éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre la même inimité et avaient passé leur vie à se rencontrer et s’éviter.

 

Mais il ne voulait pas parler maintenant. Pas couvert de sueur et autres fluides corporels auxquels il n’avait pas vraiment envie de penser. Pas encore exalté par le plaisir de ce qui venait de se passer, quand bien même il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Pas alors que ses émotions étaient encore toutes emmêlées et qu'il était sûr d’en venir à dire quelque chose qu’il regretterait.

 

“Yuuri. “

 

La voix était calme, douce. Yuuri se retourna et vit que Viktor s’était assis, agenouillé sur le lit et l’observant avec une expression incompréhensible.

 

“Je …“

 

Yuuri hésita. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait vraiment dire. _Je suis désolé de t’avoir interdit de parler, je ne pouvais pas supporter que tu me dises tout ce que je sais que tu penses déjà de moi. Je suis désolé de t’avoir sauté dessus en plein milieu du couloir sans explications. Je suis désolé de partir. Je suis désolé de toujours te détester et je sais que tu me détestes aussi et que je n’arrête pas de compliquer les choses entre nous_.

 

“Je …“ essaya-t-il à nouveau, mais une fois encore les mots ne pouvaient simplement pas franchir ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il essayait de dire, ce qu’il voulait dire.

 

“Je … vais y aller. “ décida-t-il finalement, choisissant l’option la plus sûre, celle qu’il savait que Viktor attendait.

 

Sans laisser à l’autre homme la chance de répondre, il se détourna et courut pratiquement hors de la chambre, essayant désespérément de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et entendant la porte claquer durement dans son dos comme pour le priver de toute possibilité de retour.

 

* * *

 

 

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre Yuuri se précipita sous la douche, nettoyant toute trace de la rencontre. Ce ne fut qu’une fois seul qu’il réalisa à quel point il avait tout gâché. Il n’aurait jamais dû aller voir Viktor, pas maintenant, pas pour ça. Une partie bien enfouie de ses pensées se sentait mal d’avoir quasiment fui en courant, mais ça avait été la seule solution sur le moment. Il y avait trop d’enjeux et il devait se reprendre avant de tout ruiner à jamais.

 

A travers la pièce, la médaille d’argent scintillait innocemment depuis son coin. Yuuri l’ignora.

 

* * *

 

 

**1-20 of 157 Works in Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov**

[ **1** , 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10]

 

Rating : Explicit

Archive Warning : No Archive Warnings Apply

Category : M/M

Fandom : Figure Skating RPF

Relationships : Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters : Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

Additional tags : PWP

Language : English

Stats :  Words : 3,458  Chapters : 1/1  Comments : 26  Kudos : 102  Bookmarks : 35  Hits : 2,013

Summary :

_Ils aiment porter leurs médailles quand ils baisent_

Rating : Gen

Archive Warning : No Archive Warnings Apply

Category : M/M

Fandom : Figure Skating RPF

Relationships : Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters : Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

Additional tags : Secret Relationship, Kissing, Hand Holding, Fluff

Language : English

Stats :  Words : 7,879  Chapters : 2/?  Comments : 56  Kudos : 225  Bookmarks : 84  Hits : 4,897

Summary :

_Tout le monde pense que Katsuki déteste Nikiforov. Tout le monde se trompe._

_Ou celle où tout est fait pour la publicité et en réalité ils s’aiment énormément uwu_

 

Rating : Explicit

Archive Warning : No Archive Warnings Apply

Category : M/M

Fandom : Figure Skating RPF

Relationships : Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters : Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

Additional tags : Semi-Public Sex, Dom/Sub Undertones, I like to believe this is how it happened ok

Language : English

Stats :  Words : 4,526  Chapters : 1/1  Comment s: 48  Kudo s: 197  Bookmarks : 52  Hits : 3,754

Summary :

_Katsuki est fâché après avoir perdu une autre finale du Grand Prix. Nikiforov sait exactement comment lui remonter le moral_

 

_Voir plus …_

 

* * *

 

 

Durant les mois séparant la finale du Grand Prix et les Championnats du Monde, Yuuri essaya de toutes ses forces de ne plus penser à Viktor Nikiforov. Après avoir frôlé la crise de nerfs, ce qui l’avait conduit à prendre des mauvaises décisions à son hôtel cette nuit-là, il estima qu’il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu’il ignore ce qui s’était produit et passe à autre chose.

 

Après tout, les Mondiaux étaient sa chance de se racheter, de prouver à tous ceux qui avaient qualifié sa saison précédente de coup de bol qu’il était meilleur que ce qu’ils pensaient tous. S’il voulait gagner il avait besoin de ne pas être distrait, et pour ce faire il avait besoin d’oublier, d’écarter la moindre pensée de Viktor et l’amalgame d’émotions confuses qui s’éveillaient en lui à chaque fois que son esprit s’aventurait dans cette direction.

 

Yuuri allait de nouveau battre Viktor aux Championnats du Monde et il allait ensuite continuer encore et encore, saison après saison jusqu’à ce que ce soit son nom dont tout le monde se souvienne et que Viktor ne soit plus qu’une ombre du passé, aux yeux du monde et de Yuuri.

 

Durant son programme court Yuuri tint sa résolution, évitant farouchement Viktor et patinant à son meilleur niveau, fou de joie lorsque les scores furent annoncés et le placèrent en tête du classement. Cette nuit-là il gagna son lit souriant, se remémorant les cris de la foule encore et encore et se rappelant pourquoi gagner était si important.

 

Le jour suivant était celui du programme libre et Yuuri et Celestino arrivèrent au stade en même temps que les autres patineurs, déterminés à profiter du maximum du temps d’entraînement dont ils disposaient avant de devoir gagner la glace pour exécuter leurs programmes. La pression d’être premier au classement poussa Yuuri à rater ses quadruples salchow lors de l’entraînement matinal, et il se maudit tout en roulant sur la glace. Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas manqué ce saut-là en particulier mais il était toujours sujet à des crises d’anxiété juste avant les grandes compétitions, et dans des situations le mettant sous haute pression il se rendait compte que cela pouvait toujours affecter ses performances, peu importait à quel point il s’était amélioré au fil des ans.

 

Durant les six dernières minutes d’échauffement, Yuuri décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses sauts, déterminé à les réussir avant de devoir se rendre sur la glace pour de bon. Il glissa en rond sur les bords de la patinoire les premières minutes, évitant les autres patineurs et se lançant dans le saut lorsque l’espace se libérait.

 

Son hésitation s’effaça peu à peu et Yuuri trouva du réconfort dans les mouvements familiers. Même sa soudaine anxiété ne pouvait défaire des années de mémoire musculaire qu’il avait mise au service du saut qu’il connaissait par cœur. Alors qu’il répétait les mouvements encore et encore, corrigeant à chaque fois de légers défauts jusqu’à ce que tout soit parfait, Yuuri laissa son esprit divaguer. Revenir à la dernière compétition et ce qui s’était passé ensuite.

 

Coucher avec Viktor avait été un mauvais choix de sa part. Coucher avec lui une seconde fois avait été pire. Il détestait Viktor, ils étaient rivaux et Yuuri avait franchi tant de barrières qui n’auraient jamais dû l’être qu’il ne pouvait même plus les compter. A chaque fois qu’il s’y essayait il sentait ses émotions se mélanger un peu plus, le laissant confus.

 

Et pourtant rien, ni la logique, ni la rationalisation, ne parvenaient à lui faire oublier à quel point il avait aimé ça. Pas ce qui était arrivé à la fin, avec toute la gêne et la honte, mais sur le moment, quand il avait enfin pu capturer l’attention de Viktor comme personne d’autre ne l’avait pu avant lui. Quand il s’était senti confiant et qu’il avait le pouvoir entre ses mains et avait été regardé d’une façon qui lui avait toujours manqué, dès le premier instant où son idole l’avait envoyé paître des années plus tôt.

 

Viktor était une flamme, une étoile brûlante qui brillait si fort qu’il noyait tout autour de lui et pour une raison qui lui échappait, malgré toute sa haine et son ressentiment, Yuuri ne parvenait pas à rester éloigner.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Yuuri patinait en arrière, prenant de l’élan pour un nouveau quadruple. Au sommet de sa vitesse il se retourna, se préparant à sauter.

 

Tout arriva au même moment.

 

Yuuri se retourna, réalisant trop tard qu’il n’avait pas prêté assez attention à son environnement et que la patinoire n’était pas aussi vide qu’il l’avait pensé. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’arrêter, pas même le temps de ralentir et il heurta violemment le corps qui croisait sa trajectoire, les deux patineurs se rentrant dedans à haute vitesse, et Yuuri en eut le souffle coupé alors que sa tête et son torse se jetaient contre la silhouette plus grande.

 

La force de l’impact l’étourdit, son élan l’envoyant s’étaler de tout son long sur la glace, et il sentit le choc du contact à travers tout son corps. Puisqu’il se préparait à sauter Yuuri avait gardé ses bras contre ses flancs et il n’avait pas eu le temps de les étendre, il n’avait pas pu briser sa chute, il n’avait même pas eu le temps de penser avant que sa tête n’entre en collision avec la surface gelée, provoquant une douleur intense, comme un coup de poignard dans son crâne.

 

Ne pouvant contrôler son corps, Yuuri roula sur quelques mètres à travers la patinoire et il pouvait voir à l’endroit de l’impact une autre forme sur ses genoux mais qui n’était pas allongée sur la glace, contrairement à lui.

 

Grognant, Yuuri restait sans bouger, haletant avec son corps positionné à un angle étrange du fait de sa chute. La douleur pulsait derrière ses orbites et dans son crâne et il avait envie de vomir. Il tenta dans un acte désespéré de se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos mais le moindre mouvement déclenchait des vagues de douleur intenses, provoquant un gémissement noyé dans le bruit de la foule.

 

Tout était trop bruyant, le bruit ambiant  devenant un rugissement qui assaillait ses oreilles. Les lumières étaient trop fortes, brûlant ses rétines, et Yuuri ferma les yeux, priant pour que le monde arrête de tourner. Il ne parvenait pas à rester conscient de son environnement à cause de l’élancement dans sa tête qui s’amplifiait. Soudain, le bruit diminua, toujours présent mais semblant venir de très loin.

 

A travers le brouillard de sa vision Yuuri capta un mouvement. Une silhouette apparut devant lui, trop floue et vacillant à chaque nouvelle pulsation de douleur. Un son résonna autour de lui, ondulant en vagues et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu’on l’appelait par son nom.

 

Clignant rapidement des yeux il tenta de répondre, tenta de se concentrer sur le monde autour de lui mais il n’en fut pas capable. La douleur dans sa tête se manifesta à nouveau et il sentit ses pensées lui échapper.

 

Réalisant ce qui était sur le point de se produire, Yuuri se laissa gagner par l’inconscience avec gratitude, laissant la noirceur l’arracher à sa douleur et l’emporter rapidement au loin.

 

* * *

 

 

Peu à peu, Yuuri regagna conscience, clignant rapidement des yeux sous les lumières vives qui assaillaient ses rétines lorsqu’il les ouvrit finalement. Un visage planait au-dessus de lui, chevelure argentée recouvrant partiellement un regard empli d’inquiétude. Reconnaissant les traits Yuuri se leva brusquement, forçant Viktor à s’écarter pour éviter une nouvelle collision.

 

“Ah, bien, tu es réveillé. “ Une voix claire se fit entendre depuis l’autre côté du lit où on l’avait allongé et Yuuri se tourna pour découvrir l’un des médecins de la patinoire se tenant debout près de lui. Grimaçant, Yuuri s’assit complètement, levant la main pour tâter doucement la bosse qui était en train de se former sur le côté de son crâne.

 

Il parvenait à se rappeler de l’impact, il se souvenait du choc de sa tête contre la glace et la douleur qui avait explosé dans son crâne. Il se rappelait s’être évanoui sur la patinoire et ce seul souvenir le fit se sentir mortifié. Combien de personnes l’avaient vu commettre son erreur ? Combien l’avaient vu emporté comme un idiot, blessé à l’entraînement à cause de sa stupidité ?

 

“M. Katsuki, j’ai besoin que vous regardiez par ici un moment. “

 

Secouant doucement sa tête pour tenter de se défaire du brouillard qui s’accrochait encore en partie à sa conscience, Yuuri reporta son attention sur le docteur. La jeune femme sourit, essayant de toute évidence de le rassurer et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

 

“M. Katsuki vous avez eu un très mauvais choc. J’ai besoin de vérifier quelques petites choses avec vous pour m’assurer que vous allez bien si vous êtes d’accord ? “

 

Sans un mot, Yuuri hocha la tête et le docteur sourit à nouveau, levant le doigt d’une de ses mains.

 

“Suivez simplement mon doigt avec vos yeux, j’ai besoin d’être sûre que le choc contre votre crâne n’était pas plus sérieux que ce que nous pensions. “

 

Yuuri suivit les instructions, suivant le doigt des yeux sans bouger sa tête, même s’il eut un bref mouvement de recul lorsque la jeune femme pointa une lumière vive à l’un de ses yeux, puis l’autre, l’observant rapidement.

 

“Très bien. “ Commenta-t-elle lorsqu’elle eut terminé. “Il n’y a aucune fracture ou blessure majeure en ce qui concerne votre crâne, simplement un gros hématome. Vos pupilles semblent réagir normalement et vos yeux parviennent à suivre le mouvement ce qui permet d’éliminer un trauma grave. J’ai encore quelques questions à vous poser pour m’assurer que votre mémoire n’a pas été affectée puis je vous laisserai tranquille. “

 

Yuuri signala son accord d’un hochement de tête, ne se sentant pas exactement prêt à parler. Même si le monde avait arrêté de tourner autour de lui et que la douleur s’était atténuée elle était toujours bien présente, une pulsation à l’arrière de son crâne qui refusait de disparaître.

 

“Quel est votre nom ? “ Demanda le docteur, lui adressant toujours un sourire encourageant.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri. “ Répondit-il, content que les mots prononcés aient l’air à peu près normaux.

 

“Et quel âge avez-vous M. Katsuki ? “

 

“Vingt-et-un ans. “

 

“Où résidez-vous ? “

 

“Détroit. Mais je suis né à Hasetsu, au Japon. “

 

“Bien. “ Le médecin nota quelque chose sur le dossier qu’elle avait entre les mains, suivi d’un mouvement du poignet qui ressemblait à celui exécuté pour cocher une case.

 

“Quels sont les noms des membres de votre famille ? “

 

“Le nom de ma mère est Hiroko, mon père est Toshiya. Ma sœur s’appelle Mari et mon chien s’appelle Vicchan. “

 

Yuuri coula un regard vers la silhouette toujours silencieuse de l’autre côté du lit et qui observait intensément le docteur. Si Viktor avait reconnu son nom il ne le montra pas et Yuuri en était reconnaissant. Il aurait été bien incapable d’en expliquer la raison si Viktor avait relevé l’information.

 

“Parfait. “ Le médecin termina de noter les éléments sur son dossier et leva les yeux sur Yuuri, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. “Il semble qu’il n’y ait aucune blessure grave ou permanente mais je vais tout de même revoir avec vous quelques petites choses à éviter pour ne pas avoir d’effets secondaires trop importants. “

 

Yuuri ne prêta pas attention à sa voix, se contentant de hocher la tête lorsque c’était attendu mais il était en réalité trop occupé à glisser des regards discrets à Viktor sans se faire prendre pour lui prêter vraiment attention.

 

Il était entré en collision avec Viktor. Dans le chaos du moment il ne l’avait pas réalisé mais son inconscient avait fait le lien, avait enregistré les flashs de couleur dans son esprit et les avaient fait correspondre à la veste que Viktor portait alors qu’il glissait sur la glace.

 

Viktor se tenait toujours près de lui, hésitant près du lit et ayant l’air de plus prêter attention au médecin que Yuuri. La veste et la partie supérieure de son costume avaient été retirés, le laissant torse-nu malgré l’air frais de la pièce. Yuuri pouvait discerner les bleus qui commençaient à se former sur le côté de son torse, des marques pour l’instant légères qui prendraient certainement la couleur d’un vieux jaune et de verts foncés dans les prochains jours. Un souvenir de leur collision.

 

Par chance, les bleus semblaient être le pire des dégâts subis par le corps de Viktor. Yuuri se rappelait vaguement avoir vu Viktor à genoux après l’impact, hébété mais semblant toujours tenir debout et ayant dans l’ensemble l’air de ne pas avoir subi de blessures. Il devait être celui qui s’était précipité aux côtés de Yuuri avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse. Aucun des auxiliaires médicaux n’aurait pu l’atteindre aussi rapidement.

 

Yuuri voulait détester Viktor pour ce qui s’était passé. Tempêter et blâmer l’autre homme pour leur collision qui avait rendu Yuuri nauséeux et étourdi et ne sachant même pas s’il allait pouvoir se tenir debout, encore moins patiner. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

 

Ce n’était pas la faute de Viktor. Peut-être que l’autre patineur aurait dû prêter une meilleure attention aux autres patineurs sur la glace. Mais Viktor avait été en train de revoir sa chorégraphie, ce que Yuuri avait remarqué en s’entraînant à proximité. Cela avait donné à Viktor la priorité tacite de choisir la direction dans laquelle il allait contrairement aux autres patineurs comme Yuuri qui peaufinaient leurs sauts et avaient donc une plus grande possibilité d’adapter leurs mouvements. C’est Yuuri qui avait été distrait. Yuuri qui n’avait pas fait attention, qui n’avait pas remarqué le danger avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

 

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie que Yuuri pouvait mettre sur le dos de Viktor. Mais l’accident n’en était pas une. Les accidents pouvaient toujours se produire, particulièrement dans des sports potentiellement dangereux comme le patinage et il y  avait de nombreuses personnes sur la patinoire à ce moment-là, toutes évoluant à grande vitesse avec des changements de direction soudains et fréquents. Se rentrer dedans avait été leur faute commune, même si Yuuri supportait la majorité du blâme, et il serait tout à fait injuste de détester Viktor pour quelque chose qui, dans l’ensemble, avait été hors de son contrôle.

 

Yuuri n’en voulait pas à Viktor mais il n’était pas sûr que Viktor en était conscient. Il n’était même pas sûr que Viktor ne lui en voulait pas, que Viktor ne soit pas en colère après lui pour avoir gâché son échauffement. Viktor n’avait peut-être pas été aussi gravement blessé que Yuuri mais il portait tout de même les traces de l’accident.

 

Finalement, le docteur termina son discours et s’éloigna, laissant les deux patineurs seuls. Viktor se tourna immédiatement vers lui et Yuuri se prépara mentalement à recevoir un savon pour son incompétence sur la glace.

 

“Dieu merci tu vas bien. “ Souffla Viktor, et les yeux de Yuuri s’agrandirent de surprise. Ce n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s’était attendu.

 

“J’ai eu tellement peur quand je me suis rendu compte de ce qui s’était passé. “ Continua Viktor, ne voyant pas du tout le choc qu’il avait causé chez Yuuri. “Je suis tellement désolé Yuuri. Je ne t’avais pas vu et je n’ai pas pu m’arrêter à temps et je ne voulais pas …“

 

“Ça va. “ L’interrompit Yuuri avant qu’il ne termine sa phrase, sentant la rougeur lui monter aux joues. “C’était de ma faute. Je ne faisais pas assez attention à là où j’allais. “

 

Il détourna son regard, embarrassé de devoir admettre ses défauts devant Viktor, mais Viktor évacua l’excuse d’un geste de la main.

 

“C’est tout autant ma faute. Je ne regardais pas assez ce qui se passait autour de moi, je n’ai même pas compris ce qui allait se passer avant que ce soit trop tard. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu sois blessé. “

 

“Je sais. “ Répondit Yuuri, surpris. L’idée d’un sabotage ne lui avait même pas traversé l’esprit, certainement pas après avoir vu l’expression inquiète de Viktor au-dessus de lui lorsqu’il s’était réveillé. Et à présent que Viktor le mentionnait il pouvait voir l’honnêteté écrite sur son visage qui le priait de le croire. Viktor était peut-être beaucoup de choses mais il était un bon patineur et n’avait jamais fait de coup bas. Quoiqu’il ait pu faire d’autre, il avait toujours patiné – et gagné – dans les règles de l’art.

 

Viktor eut l’air soulagé à cette réponse et sembla s’apprêter à dire autre chose lorsqu’une voix à la porte les interrompit.

 

Yakov se tenait dans l’entrebâillement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l’air maussade.

 

“Vitya. “ Appela-t-il, sa voix pleine d’avertissement. “C’est ton tour de patiner. Retourne à la patinoire. “

 

Viktor se détourna pour regarder Yuuri à nouveau et Yuuri vit l’hésitation dans son regard mais un autre appel de son entraîneur le fit se retourner, attraper le haut de son costume de là où il avait été posé sur une chaise et l’enfiler aisément.

 

Lorsqu’il fut prêt à partir il se dirigea vers la porte, lançant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Yuuri lui rendit un sourire gêné, essayant de le convaincre que tout allait bien. Il n’était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Viktor était si soucieux de son état de santé, il voulait certainement s’assurer que son image publique ne serait pas ternie par le fait qu’il ait grièvement blessé un autre patineur, mais Yuuri voulait tout de même le tranquilliser.

 

Viktor avait semblé honnêtement inquiet lorsqu’il était venu vérifier si Yuuri allait bien. Malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour la réfuter, Yuuri sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine à cette idée.

 

* * *

 

 

Celestino entra dans la pièce quelques minutes après le départ de Viktor, un verre d’eau dans une main et un café dans l’autre. A la vue de Yuuri assis au bout de son lit il sourit chaleureusement.

 

“Ils m’ont dit que tu étais réveillé. “ S’exclama-t-il, traversant la pièce pour rejoindre Yuuri et lui tendre le verre d’eau. “Evidemment il fallait que ça arrive quand j’étais parti. “

 

Yuuri se força à sourire, espérant que Celestino ne se soit pas trop inquiété. L’homme semblait de bonne humeur mais Yuuri distinguait l’inquiétude dissimulée dans ses yeux.

 

“Désolé. “ Bredouilla-t-il, encore honteux de ce qui s’était passé.

 

“C’est bon, Yuuri. “ Celestino s’assit près de lui sur le lit, assez loin pour que Yuuri ne se sente pas envahi mais assez près pour que l’action le réconforte. “Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, même aux meilleurs. Dis-moi plutôt ce que le docteur t’a dit. “

 

Yuuri lui transmit rapidement les conditions et consignes qui lui avaient été données. Des compresses froides pour les bleus, des antalgiques, du repos, ne pas rester seul et s’assurer que rien ne s’aggrave durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Des instructions ordinaires. Celestino écouta attentivement avant de hocher la tête et se lever à nouveau.

 

“Bien. “ Dit-il après que Yuuri eut finalement terminé. “Restes ici et je vais appeler un taxi pour qu’il nous ramène à l’hôtel. Tu pourras te reposer là-bas et j’irai acheter des antalgiques sur le chemin du retour. “

 

“Ramener à … attends Celestino, non ! “ Yuuri bondit sur ses pieds, regrettant immédiatement son geste lorsque la pièce se mit à tourner. “Je ne peux pas déjà rentrer. Je n’ai pas patiné. “

 

Celestino lui adressa un regard incrédule mais Yuuri soutint le regard, fermement résolu. Oui il avait été blessé mais ce n’était pas une excuse pour simplement abandonner. Il avait patiné malgré des blessures auparavant et il pouvait recommencer.

 

“Yuuri tu tiens à peine debout. “ La voix de Celestino avait l’air inhabituellement douce dans la chambre silencieuse. “Le docteur t’a dit de te reposer. Comment peux-tu espérer patiner dans l’état dans lequel tu es ? “

 

“Je vais me débrouiller. “

 

Yuuri était déterminé. Il n’allait pas laisser une seule stupide erreur ruiner ses chances de remporter l’or. Tout reposait sur son programme libre. Il était en haut du tableau des scores après le programme court, le Champion du Monde en titre de ces deux dernières années. Après le dernier Grand Prix il y a quelques mots il avait beaucoup à prouver et il n’allait abandonner ça pour rien au monde.

 

“Yuuri …“ Commença Celestino, mais Yuuri secoua la tête, ignorant l’étourdissement que ce geste provoqua.

 

“Non, Celestino. Il faut que je le fasse. Il le faut. S’il-te-plaît. “

 

L’air peiné, Celestino soupira, fermant ses yeux, vaincu.

 

“Peu importe à quel point je le voudrais je ne peux pas te forcer. Mais Yuuri, je te préviens, ne le fais pas. Tu n’es pas en condition pour patiner. Tu as besoin de repos. Laisse tomber, juste pour cette fois. “

 

“Tu sais que je ne peux pas. “ Les mots étaient bas, presque murmurés mais Celestino les entendit tout de même. Il suivit Yuuri hors de la pièce, restant à ses côtés comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il tombe à nouveau mais Yuuri se força à garder son équilibre.

 

Il avait une médaille à remporter.

 

* * *

 

 

Ce fut horrible.

 

Dès l’instant où la musique démarra, Yuuri sut qu’il avait déjà perdu. Même si la douleur s’était atténuée et qu’il avait retrouvé en partie son équilibre il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer avec la même intensité dont il savait qu’il avait besoin pour gagner. A chaque fois qu’il effectuait un tour la foule tourbillonnait autour de lui à l’en rendre nauséeux et il parvenait à peine à se rappeler des mouvements qu’il devait effectuer, encore moins à les accompagner de l’émotion qu’il y mettait habituellement. Il avait envie de vomir pendant ses pirouettes et il trébucha à chaque sortie, essayant d’ignorer les pulsations à l’intérieur de son crâne.

 

Les sauts furent le pire. Les quadruples devinrent des doubles, les triples des simples. Yuuri parvenait à peine à trouver son appui et il tomba sur plus de réceptions qu’il en réussissait. A la fin de sa chorégraphie il en était à prier pour que tout se termine.

 

Au Kiss-And-Cry Celestino posa un bras sur ses épaules, frottant doucement contre son épaule et faisant de son mieux pour réconforter Yuuri.

 

Ce fut sans effet. Lorsque les scores furent annoncés Yuuri sentit la brûlure des larmes dans ses yeux, et des traînées salées couler le long de ses joues, peu importait à quel point il tentait de les retenir. Sans surprise il était descendu en bas du classement, plus bas qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des années et avec le pire score de sa carrière senior, et de loin.

 

Eloignant son visage des caméras Yuuri essuya furieusement ses yeux, s’efforçant d’arrêter de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas qu’on le voie comme ça, particulièrement les milliers de personnes qui l’observaient depuis les gradins et ceux, bien plus nombreux qui le regardaient à travers le monde. Mais il eut beau faire de son mieux, rien ne put empêcher les larmes de venir et les sanglots silencieux de secouer ses épaules alors que la défaite le transperçait.

 

Il voulait partir de là.

 

* * *

 

 

** Viktor Nikiforov et Katsuki Yuuri dans une Grave Collision à l’Echauffement des Championnats du Monde **

Plus tôt aujourd’hui, les patineurs les mieux classés, Viktor Nikiforov et Katsuki Yuuri ont été victimes d’une collision pendant leur échauffement, ayant provoqué des hématomes chez Nikiforov sans autre blessure et un traumatisme crânien chez Katsuki qui l’a conduit à …

Cliquer pour lire la suite

 

Commentaires:

 

KatsNiko  · il y a 9m

 

Vous imaginez détester tellement quelqu’un au point d’en venir à le saboter comme ça ????

 

 

Babs28  · il y a 8m

 

C’était tellement un coup bas de Nikiforov, j’arrive pas à y croire. Katsuki a été tellement brave de se relever et aller patiner après tout ça et ça m’a brisé le cœur de le regarder tomber tout le temps. J’espère que Nikiforov a honte de ce qu’il a fait.

 

 

fanwithafan  · il y a 6m

 

Vous déconnez ou quoi ??? C’est évident que c’était pas fait exprès c’est quoi ce délire ???

 

 

LadyNiki  · il y a 5m

 

On peut très bien voir dans le ralenti que c’était un accident. Genre, aucun des deux ne faisait gaffe et Nikiforov a aussi été blessé. Il a juste eu la chance que Katsuki soit rentré dans son épaule et l’ait fait tomber comme ça il a pu briser sa chute. C’était juste un gros coup de malchance que Katsuki ait pris un coup à la tête (et l’ait en plus heurté contre la glace ouille !). Il n’y avait rien de malintentionné là-dedans c’est évident que ce n’était qu’un accident !

 

 

spirktoenterprise  · il y a 4m

 

Et puis vous avez vu à quel point Viktor a eu peur quand il a réalisé ce qui s’était passé ! Il avait carrément l’air défait. Je veux dire, ils sont peut-être rivaux et ils s’aiment peut-être pas ou un truc du genre mais il irait jamais jusqu’à saboter un autre patineur !

 

 

Danni29 · il y a 4m

 

Ouais mais avec toutes les caméras autour il aurait pu faire semblant.

 

 

YuuriiiKat_suki · il y a 2m

 

Je m’en fous de ce qu’ils racontent on peut très bien voir ce qui s’est vraiment passé. Je veux dire … on voit bien qui a eu une médaille au final …

 

_\+ Voir tous les commentaires_

* * *

 

 

Yuuri n’avait aucune envie d’assister à la remise des médailles mais il s’y força après que Celestino l’ait convaincu, sachant que son entraîneur avait raison. S’il ne faisait pas au moins l’effort de se montrer il serait dépeint comme un mauvais perdant, avec un mauvais esprit sportif, incapable de féliciter d’autres personnes ayant gagné s’il n’était pas aussi sur le podium. Il dût rester là et regarder les médailles être attribuées aux autres patineurs avec une expression neutre. Il était de toute façon incapable de sourire.

 

Aussitôt que les caméras s’éloignèrent il s’échappa, cheminant rapidement jusqu’à l’arrière-salle où les patineurs rassemblaient leurs affaires. Il était presque arrivé à la porte lorsqu’un cri l’arrêta, son nom résonnant dans la pièce.

 

Viktor se tenait en face de lui, sa médaille fourrée dans la poche de sa veste, le visage rougi comme s’il avait couru pour le rejoindre depuis le podium.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? “ demanda sèchement Yuuri, bien conscient que les mots avaient l’air malpolis mais bien incapable de s’en soucier. Après avoir de nouveau perdu face à Viktor il parvenait à peine à le regarder dans les yeux, encore moins parler avec lui alors qu’il n’avait qu’une envie : qu’on le laisse tranquille.

 

Viktor interrompit brusquement sa marche, humidifiant nerveusement ses lèvres et enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches comme s’il voulait cacher encore plus sa médaille.

 

“Ah … Je … Hum … Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s’est passé Yuuri. “ Dit-il finalement, bafouillant.

 

“Je sais. “ Yuuri passa sa main sur son visage, espérant que le geste dissimule son expression aux yeux de l’autre patineur.

 

Il y avait toujours un profond sentiment de ressentiment qui ne le lâchait pas et se ravivait à la simple vue de Viktor, à la vue de la médaille qu’il avait si facilement remportée alors que Yuuri avait échoué lamentablement. Mais Viktor ne méritait pas ses mots durs pour ça, au moins. Après tout, la collision avait surtout été de la faute de Yuuri et ce n’était pas comme si Viktor s’en était tiré indemne. Ce n’était que pure chance pour lui et manque de chance pour Yuuri qui s’était retrouvé plus grièvement atteint alors que Viktor s’en était tiré avec simplement quelques gros bleus.

 

“Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ? “ Insista Viktor et Yuuri ne voulait rien de plus que de le voir partir pour qu’il puisse se laisser aller à s’apitoyer sur son sort en paix. L’offre n’était que pure politesse et Viktor n’avait rien à offrir qui puisse faire que Yuuri se sente mieux, à moins qu’il ait caché une capacité secrète à remonter dans le temps de quelques années.

 

“Comment ? “ Demanda-t-il plutôt que d’exprimer ses véritables pensées, espérant que la question fasse comprendre à Viktor qu’il n’y avait rien à faire. Qu’il ferait mieux de laisser Yuuri tranquille et qu’ils redeviennent rivaux à leur prochaine compétition plutôt que d’essayer d’être sympathique à cause d’une culpabilité mal placée.

 

“Je pourrais t’emmener dîner quelque part ? “

 

“Quoi ? “ Les yeux de Yuuri retournèrent brusquement sur le visage de Viktor qui rougit légèrement mais soutint le regard.

 

“Pour m’excuser. Pour ce qui s’est passé. Je pourrai t’emmener manger ? “

 

“Je t’ai déjà dit que ce n’était pas de ta faute. “

 

“Donc tu ne veux pas ? “

 

Yuuri fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que Viktor voulait dire. Même si tout ceci était motivé par une culpabilité mal placée il allait un peu loin et les autres personnes autour d’eux commençaient à s’intéresser à leur échange. Yuuri ne pouvait pas refuser son offre sans avoir l’air mesquin et impoli et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d’encore plus de mauvaise presse, peu importait à quel point il avait envie de refuser et retourner s’enterrer sous ses draps pour y disparaître.

 

“D’accord. “ Accepta-t-il, contraint, ignorant l’expression soulagée de Viktor. “Qu’est-ce que tu avais en tête ? “

 

* * *

 

 

De retour dans sa chambre d’hôtel, vêtu uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, Yuuri observait le contenu de son armoire en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer.

 

Viktor avait suggéré un restaurant local près de l’hôtel où ils logeaient tous les deux, quelques rues plus loin. De ce que Yuuri en savait ce n’était pas un endroit assez chic pour devoir porter un costume trois-pièces mais il ne voulait pas avoir l’air d’être habillé de façon trop décontractée et avoir l’air ridicule face à Viktor s’il s’était habillé pour l’occasion.

 

Non pas qu’il y ait beaucoup de chances que ce soit le cas. Ce n’est pas comme si ce dîner était important après tout. Certains patineurs allaient souvent manger ensemble après des compétitions. Yuuri le faisait souvent avec Phichit et à voir ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux Viktor faisait parfois la même chose avec Chris. La seule différence était qu’il n’était pas ami avec Viktor, loin de là, et ce n’était qu’un étrange rituel afin de calmer la mauvaise conscience de Viktor.

 

Finalement, après des heures de réflexion, Yuuri avait compris pourquoi Viktor avait eu l’air si inquiet de le voir blessé. Après tout, ne l’avait-il pas lui-même été tout autant quelques saisons auparavant lorsque Viktor était tombé ? C’était tout à fait naturel de réagir de la sorte lorsqu’un autre patineur était victime d’un accident sur la glace, ça ne faisait que rappeler à tout le monde les conséquences de possibles erreurs. Et plus encore, lorsque Viktor avait été blessé Yuuri avait été inquiet car la compétition sans Viktor n’était pas la même chose. Les rivalités n’étaient que des rivalités si les deux compétiteurs pouvaient s’affronter et tout comme Yuuri n’avait pas apprécié que Viktor soit hors de la compétition, Viktor avait dû expérimenter les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

 

En dépit de son échec, Yuuri ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être en partie fier qu’il ait apparemment laissé ce genre d’impression sur Viktor.

 

Laissant tomber la question de sa tenue Yuuri attrapa le premier pantalon chic qui lui tomba sous la main, l’enfilant et ajoutant l’une de ses chemises un peu habillée. Qui allait s’inquiéter de ce qu’il allait porter de toute façon ? Certainement pas lui, et certainement pas Viktor.

 

Quoique …

 

Soudainement, Yuuri se trouva à hésiter à nouveau. Peut-être qu’il devrait se changer pour un meilleur look. Viktor avait beau dire que c’était un repas qui ferait office d’excuses mais ses intentions étaient peut-être tout à fait différentes. Après tout, ils avaient déjà couché deux fois ensemble, les deux fois après les deux grandes compétitions auxquelles ils avaient participé en tant que rivaux. Une seule fois aurait pu passer pour une erreur commise dans le feu de l’action mais deux fois flirtait un peu trop avec l’idée d’une routine.

 

Viktor se servait peut-être simplement du repas comme une excuse pour coucher à nouveau avec lui et Yuuri n’était pas tout à fait sûr de s’il devait refuser ou non. Ce qui rendait la décision initiale d’accepter l’offre de Viktor encore plus malavisée que ce qu’il en pensait déjà.

 

Prenant une grande inspiration, Yuuri éloigna fermement ces pensées. Il réfléchissait trop. Il n’y aurait lors de cette soirée que de la nourriture et une conversation superficielle extrêmement gênante pour que Viktor puisse apaiser sa conscience et qu’ils puissent en revenir à leur hostilité coutumière lorsque la prochaine saison commencerait. Voilà tout.

 

Abandonnant l’idée de porter une cravate puisque ce serait certainement un peu trop il se regarda dans le miroir, passant une main dans ses cheveux et souhaitant que pour une fois ils restent à plat. Il se demanda un peu tard s’il aurait dû les lisser vers l’arrière avec du gel dans le même style que celui qu’il arborait pour les compétitions et s’il aurait également dû laisser de côté ses lunettes mais il était trop tard pour changer d’avis et il était déjà presque en retard.

 

Après avoir estimé que sa tenue était correcte pour être vu en public Yuuri sortit de l’hôtel et parcourut la rue illuminée par les lampadaires, repérant le restaurant après quelques minutes. Il était plus chic que ce à quoi il s’était attendu mais pas assez pour que sa tenue ne corresponde pas aux lieux.

 

Passant la porte d’entrée il jeta un regard alentours, repérant immédiatement Viktor. Le russe était assis à l’une des tables dans un coin, légèrement en retrait du reste du restaurant. A l’approche de Yuuri il lui fit un signe de la main, lui indiquant le siège en face de lui avec un sourire.

 

“Je vois que tu as trouvé facilement ? “ Demanda Viktor, les doigts d’une main pianotant légèrement sur le bois de la table.

 

“Heu … ouais. “ Répondit lamentablement Yuuri, souhaitant être n’importe où ailleurs. C’était gênant, encore plus que ce qu’il avait pensé. Il n’arrivait pas à penser à une seule chose à dire à Viktor. Rien d’approprié en tout cas.

 

‘ _Donc, même si je ne peux pas t’en vouloir d’avoir perdu je t’en veux quand même et je ne suis là que parce que je n’ai pas trouvé d’excuse pour refuser._ ’ C’était une idée. Ou peut-être ‘ _tu te souviens de quand on a couché ensemble une fois ou deux ? Eh bien je n’arrête pas d’y penser et même si je te déteste je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête._ ’ Ou mieux encore ‘ _tu m’as brisé le cœur quand nous étions enfants et je t’ai détesté depuis et tu ne t’en souviens même pas. Et maintenant à chaque fois que je te regard je m’en rappelle mais je ne t’ai toujours rien dit parce qu’il n’y a jamais eu de bon moment pour le faire et je ne suis pas sûr qu’il y en ait un, un jour._ ’

 

Ce n’étaient pas vraiment le genre de conversations qu’il voulait démarrer au beau milieu d’un restaurant bondé, toujours affecté par sa défaite et ne voulant que manger et partir le plus vite possible.

 

La rapide conversation se mua en silence gênant et Yuuri prit son menu, se cachant derrière et faisant semblant de lire. Lorsque le serveur apparut à la table quelques minutes plus tard il commanda à l’aveugle, sans prêter attention à ce qu’il avait choisi. Viktor commanda également et ajouta du vin pour accompagner le repas, interrogeant Yuuri du regard ce faisant. Secouant la tête, Yuuri déclina l’offre. Il avait déjà assez de preuves qu’il prenait des mauvaises décisions en présence de Viktor et il n’avait pas besoin que l’alcool empire les choses.

 

Heureusement, la nourriture arriva rapidement. Le temps d’attente fut comblé par des banalités si vides qu’elles en étaient douloureuses, chaque partie marchant sur des œufs et ne s’aventurant pas vers des sujets plus sérieux.

 

Lorsque la nourriture fut placée devant lui Yuuri inhala les odeurs, laissant ses yeux se fermer lorsque l’arôme lui parvint. Les effluves étaient merveilleuses et il ne tarda pas à attaquer le plat, heureux d’avoir quelque chose pour le distraire de la conversation. Il avait choisi quelque chose de doux et crémeux, de fines tranches de porc ajoutant à la saveur du riz et de la sauce qui l’entouraient.

 

Viktor l’observait se régaler, un sourire gagnant ses traits.

 

“C’est bon ? “ Demanda-t-il et Yuuri hocha la tête, la bouche pleine, l’étrangeté du moment oubliée pour l’heure.

 

“Ça me rappelle la nourriture que ma mère avait l’habitude de cuisiner, lorsque j’habitais encore au Japon. “ Marmonna-t-il, toujours enchanté par le goût de son plat. “Ce n’est pas aussi bon mais ça me le rappelle un peu. “

 

“Qu’avait-elle l’habitude de faire ? “ Viktor s’était avancé dans son siège, s’emparant rapidement du sujet de conversation.

 

“Beaucoup de choses. Principalement des plats traditionnels. Ma famille gère une source chaude et la plupart des clients ont envie de trucs authentiques, tu vois ? Mais mon plat favori c’était le katsudon. Personne n’arrivait à le faire comme elle. “

 

Viktor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, interrogatif, et Yuuri réalisa qu’il était intrigué par le mot étranger.

 

“Katsudon. “ Répéta-t-il, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de le décrire. “C’est du porc pané, avec du riz et des œufs et ce genre de choses. J’avais l’habitude d’en manger souvent mais plus maintenant. J’ai essayé quelques endroits à Détroit mais ça n’avait jamais le même goût. “

 

“Je connais ça. “ Répondit Viktor en riant, prenant une bouchée de son propre plat et avalant rapidement. “Lorsque j’ai commencé sur le circuit international j’avais l’habitude d’essayer le borscht dans les restaurants à l’étranger après les compétitions pour me rappeler la maison. Mais ce n’était jamais vraiment pareil. “

 

“Tu as déjà essayé de le cuisiner toi-même ? “ Demanda Yuuri, se remémorant ses propres succès mitigés en la matière lorsqu’il avait essayé de refaire la recette de sa mère dans la cuisine qu’il partageait avec Phichit, ses essais résultant généralement en un immense bordel et Phichit piquant directement dans la poêle avant qu’il ait terminé.

 

Viktor rit à nouveau, le son léger et aérien dans le brouhaha du restaurant.

 

“Non. “ Répondit-il avec un sourire amer. “Je cuisine très mal. Je mange plutôt à l’extérieur quand je ne suis pas à la maison, ou je commande au room service si je suis trop fatigué. Je serais capable de m’empoisonner avant les compétitions autrement. Je réserve ça pour quand je suis rentré en Russie, pour célébrer en quelque sorte le fait d’avoir survécu à une nouvelle saison. “

 

“Quand j’étais encore au Japon je faisais un peu la même chose avec le katsudon. Je ne m’autorisais à en manger que si j’avais gagné à une compétition. “

 

Yuuri laissa les mots s’éteindre, baissant à nouveau les yeux vers son assiette, les souvenirs de la journée revenant soudain le hanter. Semblant comprendre le changement d’humeur, le sourire de Viktor s’effaça, son expression modifiée en un instant.

 

“A propos d’aujourd’hui Yuuri … “ Commença-t-il, interrompu aussitôt par Yuuri qui ne voulait pas entendre.

 

“C’est fini. Il n’y a aucun intérêt à en parler. Je me suis humilié devant le monde entier et j’aimerais autant l’oublier si ça ne t’embête pas. “

 

“Yuuri … “ La voix de Viktor était hésitante et douce. “Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ait vu ça comme une humiliation. La plupart des gens ont dit que tu étais courageux d’avoir fait tout ça après ce qui s’était passé. Bête, mais courageux. “

 

Surpris par la pique Yuuri leva à nouveau les yeux, mais Viktor avait adopté un ton taquin qu’il n’avait encore jamais entendu et il fut surpris de ne voir aucune malice dans son regard.

 

“Ouais, eh bien … “ Bredouilla Yuuri, ne sachant quoi répondre. “C’était embarrassant. “ Décida-t-il finalement, choisissant d’ignorer le commentaire pour le moment. “Personne n’a probablement jamais aussi mal patiné. C’était affreux. “

 

“Oh non. “ Viktor sourit à nouveau, ses yeux s’illuminant. “Ce n’était pas le pire qu’un patineur ait jamais patiné et je parle de ma propre expérience. Crois-moi, Yuuri, j’ai souvent fait bien pire. “

 

Yuuri faillit s’étrangler sur sa tranche de porc, attrapant son verre d’eau pour la faire passer en tâchant de ne pas cracher.

 

“Toi ? “ Demanda-t-il, incrédule. Viktor était un patineur brillant, le meilleur du monde. L’entendre dire qu’il s’était tourné en ridicule de bien pire façon que Yuuri était si inconcevable que c’en était risible.

 

Réalisant que Viktor parlait sans doute de son quadruple lutz raté, lorsqu’il s’était blessé à la jambe et avait dû rester sur la touche le reste de la saison, Yuuri protesta. “Tomber une fois en compétition ne compte pas. “

 

“Je ne parle pas de ça. “ Répondit Viktor, ses yeux pétillant toujours de malice sous les lumières vives du restaurant. “Je voulais vraiment dire que j’avais patiné bien plus mal que ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui Yuuri. “

 

Yuuri leva un sourcil, laissant Viktor poursuivre, toujours indigné mais curieux quant à la suite de l’histoire.

 

“Lorsque j’avais seize ans, juste après avoir gagné les Championnats du Monde pour la première fois, je me suis laissé emporter et j’ai énormément bu à une fête quelques jours après la compétition. J’avais entraînement le jour suivant et Yakov m’a littéralement traîné hors du lit pour y aller. Il m’a forcé à porter mes patins et à aller sur la glace, peu importe à quel point je me sentais mal. C’est la première fois que j’avais vraiment la gueule de bois et j’arrivais à peine à tenir debout sur mes lames, encore moins à patiner. “

 

Yuuri souriait de toutes ses dents malgré lui à l’image mentale que provoquaient les mots de Viktor qui continua, encouragé.

 

“On aurait dit un bébé daim sur la glace. Mes jambes n’arrêtaient pas de se dérober sous moi et tous mes camarades de la patinoire riaient depuis les barrières. Mais Yakov ne voulait pas me laisser partit, il m’a forcé à continuer pendant toute la séance. Et puisque j’arrivais à peine à tenir debout je te laisse imaginer la tête de mes sauts. “

 

Yuuri ricana à cette simple idée de Viktor à seize ans, les cheveux longs et l’air innocent, avec une gueule de bois et trébuchant sans cesse sur la glace. Drôle et maladroit et tellement humain.

 

“Et la morale de cette histoire es que tu as appris qu’il ne fallait pas finir bourré ? “ Demanda Yuuri d’une voix étrangement légère et taquine, à sa grande surprise.

 

“Non. “ Viktor avait également un grand sourire. “J’ai juste appris à mieux tolérer l’alcool pour pouvoir supporter l’entraînement le jour suivant. “

 

Yuuri laissa échapper un rire qui le choqua. Un rire honnête et pur et vrai et il n’arrivait pas à croire que _Viktor Nikiforov_ ait réussi à le faire rire comme ça.

 

Soudain, la réalité de la situation le frappa à nouveau. Il était assis face à l’homme qu’il méprisait depuis des années, il n’était pas là pour s’amuser. Il n’était pas là pour rire aux histoires de Viktor ou remarquer à quel point ses yeux brillaient d’excitation. Il était là pour manger parce que c’était la chose polie à faire et partir. Et ils avaient terminé leurs plats pendant la conversation. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il ne restait qu’une chose à faire.

 

Reposant ses baguettes à côté de son bol vide, Yuuri se leva soudain et Viktor se leva avec lui, le son des chaises traînant au sol semblant très bruyant, même à travers l’ambiance sonore du restaurant.

 

“Il est temps que j’y aille. “ Dit-il abruptement, oubliant le fait qu’il ait pu rire et reprenant contrôle de lui-même et de l’attitude froide qu’il avait eue au début du dîner. “Mon vol demain est tôt. “

 

“Oh, bien sûr. “ Viktor eut l’air légèrement déçu mais il suivit néanmoins Yuuri, s’arrêtant brièvement au comptoir pour régler leur note. Yuuri envisagea d’insister pour payer sa part mais il eut l’impression que Viktor aurait refusé pour la même raison qui l’avait poussé à proposer le repas au départ et il n’avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans le restaurant.

 

Ils marchèrent le long de la rue en silence. Les rayons chauds du soir avaient disparu, laissant place à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Yuuri sentit le froid le mordre à travers ses vêtements et il accéléra le pas, arrivant à l’hôtel en quelques minutes à peine.

 

Ils résidaient tous les deux dans le même bâtiment mais à des étages différents. Ils attendirent l’ascenseur ensemble et Yuuri repassa les images de la soirée en boucle dans sa tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Objectivement il savait que Viktor ne l’avait invité que pour apaiser sa conscience à la défaite de Yuuri mais Yuuri était tout de même choqué d’avoir passé un si bon moment. Après tant d’années, et les rencontres au cours desquelles Viktor avait révélé sa vraie nature d’homme cruel et franc qui disait exactement ce qu’il pensait et n’hésitait pas à démolir les autres, Yuuri n’avait pas une seule fois imaginé qu’il serait capable de s’asseoir face à Viktor et avoir une conversation non seulement plaisante mais surtout drôle. Il n’aurait jamais cru ceci de la part de l’autre patineur, c’était tout à fait en contradiction avec ce qu’il connaissait de lui.

 

Quoiqu’il en soit la soirée était terminée et Yuuri devait écarter tout ceci de son esprit. Il devait se racheter lors de la prochaine saison et devait se concentrer sur le fait de vaincre Viktor, pas sur la façon dont son rire éclairait la pièce.

 

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent en silence et ils y entrèrent tous les deux, appuyant sur les boutons de leurs étages respectifs. Les portes se refermèrent et après quelques secondes Viktor brisa le silence.

 

“Tu es sûr que ça va aller Yuuri ? “ Demanda-t-il, levant le bras en direction de l’endroit où un vilain bleu était en train d’apparaître sur le côté de sa tête, un souvenir de leur mésaventure.

 

“Oui “ Yuuri se força à garder son regard braqué devant lui et ne pas se retourner face à l’autre homme. “Je partage ma chambre avec mon entraîneur, Celestino. Il m’a promis de me réveiller toutes les deux heures pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. “

 

“Oh, ça va alors. “

 

Le silence se fit à nouveau jusqu’à ce que les portes s’ouvrent avec un signal sonore, révélant le couloir où la chambre de Yuuri était située. Il sortit de l’ascenseur, reconnaissant de pouvoir échapper à l’atmosphère pesante mais il se tourna à la dernière seconde, observant l’homme devant lui.

 

L’espace d’une seconde il se demanda s’il devait inviter Viktor à le suivre. Le russe devait s’y attendre et Yuuri mentirait s’il niait qu’une petite partie de lui en avait terriblement envie. Mais la partie plus forte, et plus rationnelle, l’en dissuada. Il était fatigué et confus et sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal et ce n’était pas le moment. Pas alors qu’il ne parvenait pas à dissocier la colère qu’il ressentait envers Viktor de la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine lorsque Viktor riait.

 

Viktor ne fit pas mine de le rejoindre et Yuuri y vit la confirmation que rien n’allait se passer ce soir. Ce qui était pour le mieux, se rappela-t-il.

 

Il se détourna presque à nouveau mais quelque chose l’arrêta, une part bien enfouie de son esprit se rebella à l’idée de le quitter si soudainement. Viktor le regardait toujours depuis l’intérieur de la cabine et sans réfléchir Yuuri prononça les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l’esprit.

 

“Bonne nuit Viktor. “ Lança-t-il à l’adresse de l’autre homme, et il eut à peine le temps de voir l’expression de Viktor changer, ses yeux s’agrandir légèrement, ses lèvres s’entrouvrir comme s’il voulait lui répondre alors que les portes se refermaient pour l’emporter.

 

Yuuri retourna dans sa chambre, se déshabillant et se glissant dans son lit confortable, avec la ferme intention de laisser le sommeil emporter toutes les confusions de la journée et se retrouver plus normal le lendemain matin.

 

Ce n’est qu’au moment où l’inconscience était sur le point de l’attirer vers les rêves qu’il réalisa la raison pour laquelle Viktor avait eu l’air si surpris d’entendre Yuuri lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

 

C’était la première fois – du moins en sa présence – que Yuuri l’avait appelé par son prénom.

 

* * *

 

 

Sally_Bate  @vodka_aunt · 10m

 

Je dois dire que je suis déçue de ces résultats. Je voulais que Nikiforov gagne, mais pas comme ça #FSWC

 

 

Yoshimosh  @Yoshimosh · 10m

 

Ce crash c’était quand même quelque chose #FSWC

 

 

Rita  @rita_37an56173ma · 9m

 

Comment ça se fait que Nikiforov ait pratiquement rien alors que Katsuki a été complètement chamboulé ???#FSWC

 

 

KeKsuki· 9m

 

@rita_37an56173ma Une chance honteuse, c’est tout #FSWC

 

 

Hayleyuuri  @hayley1998 · 6m

 

Apparemment Katsuki va bien et n’aura pas de conséquences durables des suites de ses blessures <http://bbc.in/2hzKYc> #FSWC #thankgod

 

 

Clara_M  @Katsukidon · 5m

 

Ok alors je veux pas détourner la conversation ou quoi mais je suis quasi sûre que je viens de voir Nikiforov et Katsuki à un rendez-vous ???? #FSWC #Viktuuri

 

 

Mrs-Nikiforov  @goldforviktuuri · 4m

 

@Katsukidon photos ou c’est faux

 

 

Clara_M  @Katsukidon · 4m

 

@goldforviktuuri J’ai pas de photos il faisait noir et je conduisais mais je les ai carrément vu à travers la vitre d’un resto et je suis sûre à 99,9% que c’était eux

 

 

Sam K  @donttalkaboutskateclub · 3m

 

@Katsukidon Ben voyons. Genre tu as vu le gars qui vient de se faire saboter et celui qui l’a saboté à un rencard. Ce tweet est tellement #desperate

 

 

DodeD  @DavidDodds · 3m

 

@Katsukidon ouais je suis à peu près sûr que 2 pers qui se détestent finissent pas à des rencards abruti. C’était sûrement d’autres gens

 

Viktuurilove  @noticemeviktorsenpai · 1m

 

@Katsukidon VIKTUURI POUR DE VRAI J’EN ETAIS SUR VOUS POUVEZ PAS DIRE LE CONTRAIRE

 

MaxiMillion  @Maxi000000 · 2m

 

@Katsukidon @noticemeviktorsenpai Tous les shippers faut vraiment arrêter. C’est pathétique

 

 

Clara_M  @Katsukidon · 2m

 

@Maxi000000 Hey mec je fais que dire ce que j’ai vu ! pas besoin d’être malpoli

 

 

Canadian_Psycho @cannadianpsycho · 1m

 

@Katsukidon T’as une sacré imagination !

 

 

NBC News  @NBCNews · 1m

Venez voir notre analyse du fameux crash entre Nikiforov et Katsuki nbcnews.to/2ifBRl  #FSWC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Ce chapitre ou ‘Yuuri arrive à se détendre 5 minutes avant que tout déconne, et maintenant il pourrait écrire un livre appelé _Des Mauvaises Raisons pour Coucher et Comment Ignorer Ses Emotions_ et tout déconne à nouveau’.
> 
> J’espère que vous avez apprécié et j’adorerais vos retours !
> 
> Alors j’ai une importante annonce à faire, je sais que beaucoup de personnes ont vraiment envie de lire un chapitre du point de vue de Viktor. Je comprends totalement mais une énorme partie de cette fic repose sur le fait que Yuuri est le seul narrateur. CEPENDANT j’ai vraiment envie de raconter l’histoire vue par Viktor donc dès que j’ai fini cette fic je vais en faire une du point de vue de Viktor pour raconter sa version des évènements et vous faire savoir ce qu’il a pensé tout ce temps. […]
> 
> [Il y a également un lien d’un post sur le tumblr de Rhea expliquant pourquoi Yuuri déteste toujours Viktor pour ceux qui n’ont pas tout à fait compris, si vous en souhaitez une traduction faites-moi signe !]
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> FIOU. Ce chapitre fait 35 pages Word. TRENTE-CINQ. Mais il est là et j’espère qu’il vous a plu ! On commence à entrer dans la partie un peu « confusion » du périple de Yuuri que personnellement j’avais beaucoup appréciée.  
> Et comme vous l’avez remarqué, le rythme commence à ralentir. Je pense que ça sera à peu près la norme à partir de maintenant.
> 
> Comme d’habitude je vous mets ici les traductions des hashtags :
> 
> #FigureSkating = #PatinageArtistique  
> #World Championships = #Championnats du Monde  
> #Suck it Nikiforov = #Dans les dents Nikiforov  
> #what a babe = #qu’il est chou (plus ou moins. Ahem.)  
> #Don’t tell me this isn’t what actually happened just let me live = #Ne me dites pas que c’est pas arrivé laissez-moi rêver  
> #FSWC = FreeSkateWolrdChampionships = ProgrammeLibreChampionnatsDuMonde  
> #thankgod = #DieuMerci  
> #desperate = #désespéré  
> Pour le terme de « shippers » je suis pas sûre qu’on ait un équivalent en français ? Il s’agit des personnes qui soutiennent les relations entre deux personnes/personnages (en l’occurrence romantique mais pas toujours). Si quelqu’un a un terme plus officiel je prends !
> 
> Pour AO3 puisque le site n’est de toute façon pas disponible en français j’ai laissé les noms des champs en anglais. Si vous souhaitez la traduction des différents champs faites-moi signe !
> 
> Comme toujours, un commentaire, un kudo, c’est toujours extrêmement apprécié, et merci mille fois de suivre cette traduction !  
> N.
> 
>  **Musiques du chapitre :**  
>  Viktor, PL – Sun and Moon du film Miss Saigon


	10. And The Best Reward (La meilleure récompense)

Lors de la finale du Grand Prix suivante Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il était plus conscient de Viktor qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

 

De la même façon que les yeux du russe avaient l’habitude de toujours le suivre, Yuuri se surprit à observer Viktor à tout instant, sans en avoir même conscience. Une partie de lui aurait voulu pouvoir mettre ceci sur le compte de l’observation de la compétition mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n’était pas la vraie raison. Viktor semblait, d’une certaine façon, plus magnétique qu’à son habitude. Il avait toujours été capable d’attirer tous les regards en étant simplement dans une pièce et Yuuri découvrit avec surprise qu’il faisait à présent partie de ceux-là. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Viktor. Quelque chose qui empêchait de détourner le regard.

 

Bien évidemment ça ne voulait rien dire et Yuuri était toujours aussi déterminé à vaincre Viktor. De ses observations, il avait pu noter que Viktor patinait toujours à un excellent niveau, même si Yuuri savait qu’il pouvait faire mieux. Il avait travaillé dur depuis les Championnats du Monde de l’année passée et avait fini sur la touche à cause de sa blessure, qui, bien qu’il en ait été la cause, l’avait tout de même dévasté. Yuuri restait persuadé que s’il avait participé à la compétition au meilleur de sa forme il aurait remporté l’or au nez et à la barbe de Viktor et il avait bien l’intention de se racheter de cette défaite impromptue.

 

Une autre raison qu’il avait de vouloir gagner à ce point était que, pour la première fois depuis des années, Phichit avait pu venir le regarder. Son ami avait également participé au Grand Prix, mais bien qu’il ait fièrement remporté l’or lors du Trophée de France, il n’avait pas remporté assez de points pour se qualifier pour la finale. Heureusement il n’en était pas trop contrarié, ayant obtenu un bon score aux Quatre Continents l’année précédente, et il avait demandé à pouvoir venir voir Yuuri patiner lors de la finale.

 

Celestino avait depuis longtemps abandonné l’idée de les tenir éloignés l’un de l’autre lors de la saison compétitive et avait donc laissé Phichit venir avec eux après avoir obtenu la solennelle promesse qu’il ne serait pas une trop grande distraction lors de l’entraînement de Yuuri. Ce dernier était infiniment reconnaissant à Phichit d’être là mais il comprenait où son entraîneur voulait en venir. Malgré tout ce qui s’était passé, Yuuri n’avait toujours pas remporté de médaille d’or au Grand Prix face à Viktor et il le voulait désespérément. Celestino voulait tout faire pour que ses élèves atteignent leur potentiel et il savait ce que remporter ce titre signifiait pour Yuuri.

 

Le seul inconvénient au fait d’avoir Phichit près de lui durant cette compétition fut la culpabilité qui pesait lourd sur la conscience de Yuuri à chaque fois qu’il se rappelait qu’il n’avait toujours pas confié à Phichit ce qui s’était passé entre Viktor et lui. Depuis le tout début il avait bien su qu’il aurait dû tout raconter à son ami mais il ne l’avait toujours pas fait. Ils partageaient tout, leurs espoirs, leurs rêves, leurs peurs, et même l’appartement dans lequel ils vivaient ensemble à Détroit. Yuuri savait au fond de lui qu’il aurait dû dire à Phichit ce qui s’était passé, qu’il devrait le faire dans le futur. Simplement … Il n’avait toujours pas trouvé comment aborder le sujet.

 

Plus encore, il ignorait ce qu’il allait dire. S’il avait tout raconté à Phichit juste après le banquet des Championnats du Monde presque deux ans plus tôt les choses auraient été plus simples. Il aurait simplement pu expliquer qu’il avait agi sous l’influence de l’exaltation de la victoire, que Viktor l’avait défié à la fois sur la glace et en-dehors et que toute sa colère enfouie et sa frustration et l’attraction que l’autre homme avait sur lui avaient finalement explosé au grand jour. Il aurait pu dire que ça avait été mutuel, deux personnes avec une inimité réciproque et une frustration partagée qu’ils évacuaient l’un sur l’autre d’une façon qui était certes inattendue, mais pas incompréhensible.

 

Rien n’était plus aussi simple.

 

A l’époque tout avait été clair et Yuuri avait su exactement ce qui se passait et quels étaient ses sentiments à ce propos. A présent il n’était plus aussi certain. Après sa défaite à la finale du Grand Prix de l’an passé il était retourné voir Viktor, bouleversé et en colère et désespéré et il avait réalisé à quel point il avait envie de Viktor, à quel point il désirait ardemment que l’attention de l’autre homme ne soit fixée que sur lui, et lui seul. Yuuri avait tout donné pour faire ses preuves pendant des années. Ce désir de montrer de quoi il était capable avait été nourri par le rejet de l’autre patineur toutes ces années auparavant, et qui n’avait fait que s’amplifier défaite après défaite. Il savait qu’il n’avait rien de spécial, il savait qu’il avait manqué l’occasion de prouver sa valeur et capturer l’attention de Viktor sur la glace aussitôt qu’il avait perdu la médaille d’or mais il avait trouvé un autre moyen de garder les yeux de Viktor sur lui. Il avait essayé de recréer les sensations de leur première fois parce que, bien qu’il ne puisse l’expliquer, pas même en son for intérieur, il voulait l’attention de Viktor. Il voulait que Viktor ne regarde que lui. Il voulait évacuer ses émotions et essayer d’écarter l’écrasante déception de la défaite et se démarquer aux yeux de l’autre homme d’une façon dont il ne semblait pas capable en patinant.

 

Tout ceci avait été une erreur, un sentiment provoqué par cette erreur mais c’était un faux-pas que Yuuri ne pouvait oublier. Après la seconde fois il ne pouvait plus se persuader que ça n’avait été qu’un accident, l’affaire d’un soir, qu’il n’en voulait pas. Il voulait Viktor, se délectait de se savoir désiré en retour quand bien même ce n’était que pour quelques instants au creux de la nuit et derrière des portes closes, juste avant que la réalité ne vienne briser l’instant.

 

Et plus tard, après la collision, la culpabilité de Viktor l’avait conduit à se comporter de façon agréable envers Yuuri, pleine de pitié. La haine de Yuuri avait toujours été nette, quelque chose qu’il comprenait facilement et utilisait à son avantage. Mais Viktor avait été gentil. Guidé par la culpabilité ou non, peu importait à quel point il n’avait pas été sincère ou qu’il ait joué un jeu, Viktor avait été gentil. Il l’avait fait sourire et rire et partagé des histoires et soudainement plus rien n’avait été net.

 

Et voilà qu’à présent Yuuri n’avait plus la moindre idée de comment dire tout ceci à Phichit. Il n’avait pas idée de comment expliquer l’amalgame d’émotions qui bouillonnait à l’intérieur de lui parce qu’il détestait Viktor, évidemment, et il voulait toujours le vaincre mais son cœur, traître, avait changé de rythme et Yuuri ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et pouvait encore moins l’expliquer, pas même à son ami.

 

Mais il devrait le dire à Phichit. Peu importait à quel point les choses étaient compliquées ou difficiles son ami méritait d’enfin connaître la vérité et ce qui s’était passé.

 

‘ _Après la compétition_ ’ se promit-il. ‘ _Lorsque je ne serai plus autant stressé et que j’aurai les idées claires sur ce que je vais dire. Après la compétition. A ce moment-là je lui dirai._ ’

 

Malgré sa conscience lourde, la présence de Phichit aidait énormément ses nerfs et son ami, après des années à côtoyer Yuuri, resta à ses côtés sans même qu’on le lui demande. Yuuri avait protesté en disant qu’il n’avait pas besoin de sacrifier autant de temps pour assister à des entraînements ennuyeux et trop longs alors que Yuuri savait à quel point Phichit aimait aller visiter des lieux touristiques dans les nouveaux pays qu’il découvrait mais Phichit avait insisté en disant que ça ne le dérangeait pas et qu’il aimait autant rester.

 

Lorsque le jour du programme court arriva enfin, exécuter sa performance avec la présence de Phichit et Celestino à la fois dans les gradins qui le soutenaient boosta sa confiance en lui et il dansa avec aisance, n’obtenant que quelques dixièmes de points en-dessous de son record personnel sous les applaudissements du public et les cris enthousiastes de son entraîneur et de son ami depuis les barrières. Après sa victoire ce jour-là ils sortirent manger à l’extérieur pour célébrer l’évènement et Yuuri se rappela soudain cette fatidique compétition quelques années plus tôt pendant laquelle ils s’étaient retrouvés dans une position dramatiquement similaire. Il avait remporté le programme court, célébré en compagnie de Phichit et Celestino et avait été battu d’à peine un point le lendemain lors du programme libre. De toutes ses défaites celle-ci avait été particulièrement douloureuse et il dût se forcer au calme. L’histoire ne se répèterait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas faire.

 

Cette détermination persista lors de tous les entraînements du lendemain et jusqu’au moment des programmes. Il était sur un territoire familier, les deux derniers à patiner étant Viktor et lui qui passerait en dernier. Yuuri avait regardé le programme court de Viktor la veille et il s’était émerveillé de sa performance mais il n’avait pas le temps de regarder le programme libre. Il avait plus intérêt à dédicacer son temps aux derniers échauffements et étirements que Celestino lui faisait faire avant qu’il ne soit prêt à se rendre sur la patinoire et y danser pour la dernière fois.

 

A travers les couches épaisses de béton qui le séparaient des gradins il pouvait entendre les applaudissements et les pieds qui frappaient le sol, les encouragements tandis que Viktor exécutait sa chorégraphie. Yuuri tenta de ne pas y prêter attention. La concentration était essentielle et il devait se recentrer.

 

Malgré la nervosité qui ne faisait qu’empirer il parvint à garder en tête son but, refusant d’être déconcentré même lorsque Celestino le guida de l’endroit sûr et réservé aux patineurs où il se trouvait jusqu’à la cacophonie qui régnait à l’intérieur de l’arène.

 

Yuuri approcha de la patinoire, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder alentours. Il savait qu’apercevoir la foule, prendre en compte leurs applaudissements ne ferait qu’aggraver son anxiété et il tenta donc d’ignorer son environnement alors qu’il retirait les protections de ses lames et entra sur la glace.

 

C’était son moment. Tout son dévouement, toute sa détermination à faire ses preuves seraient infusés dans sa chorégraphie et seraient récompensés avec l’or étincelant qu’il lui semblait avoir poursuivi toute sa vie durant.

 

Dès que sa [musique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=empw5Nh7p_Q) démarra il laissa ces émotions se déverser en lui et transparaître dans ses gestes. Les sons riches d’un violon emplirent le stade et il patina avec un but clair, chaque mouvement précis. La chanson démarrait lentement mais plongeait peu à peu dans un crescendo rapidement rejoint par des percussions rappelant un cœur battant. La mélodie oscillait entre marche militaire et danse, les mouvements gracieux supportés par une détermination digne d’un soldat et la même férocité. Un challenge sous forme de musique que Yuuri répliquait dans ses pas.

 

Il avait peut-être perdu l’année précédente mais il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se reproduire. Il montrerait à tout le monde ce qu’il valait, réclamerait l’or et se tiendrait sur la plus haute marche du podium à nouveau. Il avait déjà rendu ce rêve réalité une fois et il pouvait – il allait – le faire à nouveau.

 

Alors que les dernières notes frénétiques rugissaient dans l’air il leva ses bras avant d’exécuter une élégante spirale qui se termina avec son corps immobile au centre de la patinoire, son souffle court et un sourire fendant en deux son visage. Tout avait été parfait. Il avait été parfait. Il n’y avait eu qu’un léger tremblement à la réception de son quadruple boucle piqué mais c’était une erreur minuscule qui ne devrait pas avoir de répercussion.

 

Celestino se tenait sur les bords de la patinoire, l’air fier, et Phichit était près de lui, levant un pouce enthousiaste en direction de Yuuri et lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. Yuuri resta néanmoins sur la glace, obéissant aux règles de courtoisie du sport, pour saluer la foule et récolter quelques-unes des peluches et fleurs qui avaient été jetés à son intention mais il quitta la glace aussitôt qu’il le put et fut accueilli par des embrassades et des tapes dans le dos des deux hommes qui l’attendaient.

 

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé de le féliciter, Celestino l’escorta jusqu’au Kiss-And-Cry et Yuuri se trouva à nouveau incroyablement nerveux. C’est le moment qu’il détestait plus que tout, lorsqu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre qu’attendre. Attendre que les juges décident de son sort sans qu’il ne puisse rien y changer.

 

Il se rendit compte qu’il agitait nerveusement sa jambe sans s’en rendre compte et se força à arrêter, conscient des nombreuses caméras et des milliers d’yeux qui l’observaient. L’anxiété, la faiblesse n’étaient pas des choses qu’il pouvait se permettre de montrer. Pas à cet endroit.

 

Au-dessus de leurs têtes l’écran s’illumina, dévoilant le tableau des scores alors qu’ils se mirent debout. Le nom familier de Viktor était bien entendu au sommet mais sans ses lunettes Yuuri fut incapable de lire les scores qui y étaient associé. Le voyant plisser les yeux Celestino se pencha vers lui et lui murmura les résultats, le cœur de Yuuri se mettant alors à battre plus vite. Le total était haut. Pas au point de ne pouvoir être battu mais élevé tout de même.

 

Une voix se fit entendre à travers les haut-parleurs et l’affichage se modifia pour montrer une photo de son propre visage, plissant toujours les yeux en direction des résultats. Surpris, Yuuri regarda autour de lui. Il avait été si absorbé par les scores de l’autre patineur qu’il avait complètement raté ce que l’annonceur venait de dire. Son propre visage lui rendait son regard depuis l’écran mais les scores affichés en-dessous étaient trop flous pour qu’il parvienne à les lire.

 

La foule s’était remise à crier mais Yuuri ignorait si les félicitations saluaient sa victoire ou sa défaite. Soudain, l’écran géant changea à nouveau d’image pour afficher à nouveau le tableau des scores.

 

Même sans ses lunettes Yuuri put voir les couleurs du drapeau à côté de chaque patineur. Le bleu, blanc et rouge du drapeau russe affiché à côté de ce qu’il savait être le nom de Viktor et au-dessus de lui le blanc et rouge qu’il connaissait si bien. Le blanc et rouge du drapeau du Japon associé à son nom.

 

Le nom de Yuuri était au-dessus de celui de Viktor sur le tableau des scores.

 

Yuuri avait gagné.

 

* * *

 

 

phichit+chu

5,648  likes

phichit+chu: **Yuuri recevant sa médaille d’or lors du #GPF**

_Voir  les 1,294 commentaires_

Lilly_looper  YEAAAAAAAH T’AS TOUT DECHIRE YUURI JE SUIS TROP FIERE

 Hewhowanders  Beau boulot tu as viré Nikiforov du podium !

RubyRed24  Tu as été génial ! on t’a tous encouragé<3<3<3

 

* * *

 

 

Après avoir gagné, Yuuri avait l’impression de flotter.

 

Après toutes ces années, tous ses efforts, enfin ses réussites ne pouvaient plus être niées. Il avait remporté l’or, il avait battu Viktor plusieurs fois lors de plusieurs saisons. Il avait finalement remporté la finale d’un Grand Prix face à Viktor, le seul trophée qui manquait à sa collection. Personne ne pouvait plus dire qu’il ne le méritait pas. Qu’il n’avait gagné que par chance ou concours de circonstances. Il avait mérité sa victoire et il en était fier.

 

Malgré sa joie d’avoir reporté la médaille, Yuuri trouva tout de même le banquet ennuyeux et inconfortable. Lors de la première moitié il fut forcé de rester près de Celestino, acceptant les félicitations et les compliments des autres patineurs et leurs entraîneurs, certains sincères et d’autres nettement moins, ainsi que les interminables conversations superficielles avec les membres de la Fédération Internationale de Patinage et les sponsors avides qui ne s’intéressaient qu’à la médaille autour de son cou. Bien que Yuuri appréciait grandement la sensation que la victoire lui procurait il se sentait toujours gêné face aux félicitations. Il n’avait jamais vraiment su comment répondre aux compliments et l’interminable suite de personnes devint trop à supporter au bout d’un moment.

 

Phichit était également présent, Celestino lui ayant réservé une place grâce à des moyens que Yuuri ne préférait pas connaître. C’était le premier banquet de Phichit et il se régalait. Au contraire de Yuuri, il n’était pas forcé de suivre Celestino et faire la conversation et il se mêla donc facilement aux autres patineurs, bavardant et riant et échangeant des histoires.

 

Yuuri n’aurait jamais pu en vouloir à son ami et il adorait voir Phichit s’amuser autant mais il était parfois envieux de sa capacité à socialiser facilement. Au contraire de Yuuri qui était discret et avait toutes les difficultés du monde à se lier aux autres patineurs en-dehors de la patinoire, Phichit était capable de se lier d’amitié sans problèmes. Alors que Yuuri se creusait la tête pour trouver des sujets de conversation, Phichit ne tombait jamais à court d’idées. Il était tout autant un animal social que Yuuri était une personne privée et même si Yuuri l’aimait pour ça, il souhaitait parfois qu’une partie de la nature extrovertie de son ami ait déteint sur lui au fil des ans. Cela aurait au moins pu l’aider dans certaines situations, comme celle dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement coincé.

 

Yuuri en eut finalement assez et s’échappa en marmonnant ses excuses à Celestino, disant qu’il avait besoin d’un verre et un peu d’espace. Après s’être extrait du groupe il s’enfuit pratiquement aussi loin qu’il le put jusqu’à la table des rafraîchissements dans un coin isolé.

 

Fort heureusement il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui se tenait près de cette table et il s’estima chanceux jusqu’à ce que la silhouette bouge légèrement et qu’il reconnaisse les mèches argentées qui avaient capté la lumière de la pièce et semblaient scintiller. Mince.

 

L’espace d’un instant Yuuri envisagea de se détourner mais il s’arrêta avant que l’idée ne se développe tout à fait. Après tout, plusieurs personnes l’avaient entendu prétexter le besoin de boire et s’il revenait les mains vides il embarrasserait aussi bien Celestino que lui-même, révélant que tout ceci n’avait été qu’une excuse pour se défiler. Pire encore, il n’était pas question que Viktor Nikiforov le fasse fuir. Puisqu’ils avaient été capables de partager un repas étonnamment civilisé, Yuuri était sûr qu’ils seraient tout autant capables d’interagir de façon superficielle autour de verres de champagne durant quelques minutes.

 

Malgré cette conviction en tête Yuuri faillit s’enfuir avant d’être remarqué, mais un regard par-dessus son épaule lui révéla que Celestino était en train de discuter avec un sponsor potentiel, un homme gras dont le regard scrutateur mettait toujours Yuuri mal à l’aise. Yuuri comprenait hélas le besoin de bons parrainages mais même s’il en supportait beaucoup, ce sponsor en particulier n’était pas de ceux à qui il voulait parler s’il avait un autre choix et il se surprit à penser que Viktor Nikiforov serait après tout une bien meilleure alternative.

 

Décidant d’agir aussi normalement que possible Yuuri se rendit à la table des rafraîchissements, déterminé à conserver un air impassible. Au son de pas approchant Viktor se retourna, des salutations génériques prêtes à franchir ses lèvres lorsqu’il reconnut Yuuri. Les banalités qu’il avait préparées à l’adresse d’officiels ne furent jamais prononcées, remplacées par un sourire en coin sincère.

 

“Tu veux un verre ?“ Demanda-t-il, indiquant les flûtes de champagne sur la table.

 

Yuuri hocha la tête et Viktor récupéra l’un des verres pour le lui tendre. Yuuri l’accepta avec plaisir, ayant besoin du liquide frais pour lutter contre la chaleur ambiante et ses nerfs qui l’handicapaient toujours lors d’évènements officiels, particulièrement ceux ayant une grande composante sociale, comme les banquets. Ignorant les règles de l’étiquette pour le moment il ne sirota pas poliment le champagne comme il était de coutume de le faire et décida plutôt de boire la coupe cul-sec avant de la reposer sur la table. Viktor l’observait avec une mine vaguement impressionnée et s’appuya contre la table, faisant face à Yuuri et présentant son profil au reste de la pièce.

 

“On dirait que tu en avais besoin.“ Commenta-t-il, l’humour inscrit sur ses traits.

 

“Grosse journée.“ Contra Yuuri, avant de rougir et de se sentir soudainement coupable de ses mots. Il venait de vaincre Viktor et remporter l’or, se plaindre de sa journée à celui à qui il venait de ravir son titre avait probablement l’air un peu insensible, d’autant que Viktor semblait attaché à garder leur échange civil.

 

“Enfin, heu … je veux dire …“ Commença-t-il, faisant un geste pour souligner la foule près d’eux et souhaitant une nouvelle fois posséder l’aisance sociale de Phichit.

 

Plutôt que de commenter sur ce qu’il venait de dire Viktor se contenta de hocher la tête, ses yeux parcourant rapidement la pièce. Tandis qu’il était distrait Yuuri attrapa une nouvelle coupe de champagne et en but une grande gorgée, s’efforçant de ne pas tousser lorsque les bulles vinrent chatouiller sa gorge.

 

“C’est parfois un peu trop.“ Confirma Viktor, à la grande surprise de Yuuri qui leva les yeux sur lui.

 

“J’ai toujours pensé que tu aimais la presse ?“ Laissa-t-il échapper, déstabilisé par l’implication que même le grand Viktor Nikiforov semble avoir du mal à gérer sa célébrité.

 

Viktor lui adressa un regard interrogatif et Yuuri s’efforça de trouver les bons mots, voulant justifier ce qu’il venait de dire et espérant ne pas avoir l’air trop gêné malgré le sentiment qui s’amplifiait à l’idée de ce qu’il avait laissé échapper.

 

“C’est juste que, heu, tu as toujours l’air d’aimer les interviews et les paparazzi et tout ça. Et tu postes toujours des trucs sur les réseaux sociaux. Je pensais que tu aimais toute l’attention ?“

 

Viktor laissa échapper un rire bref. “C’est le cas. La plupart du temps, du moins. Je me passerais des paparazzi mais tu as raison, j’aime interagir avec mes fans sur les réseaux sociaux. Ce qui n’est pas un point que nous avons en commun puisqu’il me semble que tu ne postes jamais rien.“

 

Il accompagna sa phrase d’un sourire taquin et Yuuri rit de lui-même, reconnaissant la vérité en ces mots.

 

“Oui, je sais. Mon ami Phichit, le patineur de Thaïlande, a créé les comptes pour moi mais je ne m’en sers pas vraiment. Il n’arrête pas d’essayer de me faire les utiliser mais, eh bien, ce n’est pas vraiment mon truc.“

 

Viktor émit un son indiquant qu’il comprenait bien ce qu’il voulait dire et prit une autre gorgée de son propre verre. Yuuri l’observa, se trouvant étrangement fasciné par la façon dont les muscles de l’autre patineur bougeaient, les tendons de son cou se tendant et se relâchant tandis qu’il avalait.

 

“Comme tu l’as dit, j’aime l’attention.“ Continua Viktor, en apparence inconscient du regard scrutateur de Yuuri. “J’ai fait ça depuis longtemps et j’ai l’habitude d’être sous le feu des projecteurs maintenant. Et faire plaisir à notre public, c’est ce qu’on fait. Je ne pourrais pas être un patineur si je n’aimais pas qu’on me regarde.“

 

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Yuuri et leurs regards se lièrent. Viktor avait toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres mais son expression était plus sérieuse et ouverte que Yuuri en avait l’habitude.

 

“Mais je comprends le besoin de s’en éloigner parfois. Surtout ici. Ces évènements, c’est toujours la même chose chaque année. Les mêmes gens, les mêmes conversations, les mêmes félicitations creuses. Rien n’a changé depuis trop longtemps.“

 

Viktor le regardait et Yuuri eut l’impression qu’un flash de quelque chose traversa ses yeux, disparu avant qu’il ait le temps de comprendre de quoi il s’agissait. Avant qu’il n’ait même pu y réfléchir Viktor lui souriait à nouveau, son ton changeant pour quelque chose de plus léger. “Je ne vais rien te dire si tu essayes de te cacher un moment.“

 

Yuuri voulait protester et dire qu’il n’était pas vraiment en train de se cacher mais au final, c’est exactement ce qu’il était en train de faire et il n’avait pas envie que Viktor Nikiforov le mette face à son mensonge. Au lieu de ça il se contenta de hocher la tête. C’était étrange d’écouter Viktor – la légende du patinage, adoré par des millions de fans, le joyau du patinage artistique – parler du fait qu’il n’aimait pas l’attention sous toutes ses formes. Yuuri avait toujours présumé qu’il se délectait de la gloire et d’une certaine façon, le fait de savoir que Viktor ressentait parfois la même chose que lui le faisait descendre de son piédestal et il n’avait plus l’air aussi intouchable.

 

“Et toi Yuuri ?“ demanda Viktor, brisant le fil des pensées de Yuuri qui n’était pas bien sûr de là où il voulait en venir. “Tu as toujours l’air d’aimer gagner. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas là-bas à profiter des éloges ?“

 

Il fallut quelques secondes à Yuuri pour répondre, en partie parce qu’il était choqué que Viktor s’intéresse assez à lui pour poser la question et en partie parce qu’il avait besoin de rassembler ses idées et les rendre à peu près cohérentes. C’était vrai, il aimait effectivement gagner. Il aimait le son de la foule l’encourageant, il aimait savoir qu’il avait à nouveau fait ses preuves. Malgré toute la pression menaçait parfois de l’étouffer, et à la simple pensée de toutes les attentes placées sur ses épaules il sentait parfois ses jambes faiblir.

 

Durant ce genre d’évènements il n’était pas à l’aise parce qu’il n’était pas très extraverti. Il pouvait faire semblant d’avoir confiance en lui sur la glace lorsque la foule n’était que des visages anonymes, il pouvait se délecter des sentiments de succès et d’approbation qui accompagnaient la victoire mais avoir à faire à des compliments adressés par des personnes en particulier était bien plus compliqué. Il n’y avait rien derrière quoi se cacher lorsqu’il était en face-à-face et il était terrifié à l’idée que son interlocuteur puisse se rendre compte d’à quel point il était étrange et peu sûr de lui.

 

“Je n’ai jamais vraiment été … bon, dans ce genre de situations.“ Choisit-il finalement de dire, espérant que les mots vagues parviennent à exprimer correctement ses pensées sans trop en révéler. “Sur la glace tu peux être ce que tu veux. Tout est plus facile à gérer. Ici, c’est compliqué.“

 

Il rougit, se rendant compte que ses mots avaient l’air stupides et immatures et but une nouvelle gorgée de champagne pour dissimuler son embarras. Malheureusement cette distraction ne fit rien pour améliorer son image, puisqu’il provoqua une toux pour expulser le liquide qui était passé dans le mauvais tuyau.

 

“Pas un fan de champagne ?“ S’enquit Viktor, le regardant s’étouffer, la note taquine de retour dans sa voix. Lorsque Yuuri le regarda le russe s’efforçait sans succès de conserver une expression neutre. Les yeux de Viktor brillaient de malice, semblant étinceler sous les lumières de la salle et les coins de ses lèvres tressautaient comme s’il se retenait de rire. Malgré sa honte Yuuri put reconnaître que la scène était probablement drôle vue de l’extérieur.

 

“Pas vraiment un fan d’alcool tout court, en réalité.“ Répondit-il lorsque ses voies aériennes furent enfin à nouveau libres, et les sourcils de Viktor se levèrent brusquement, toute son expression se muant en surprise.

 

“J’essaye de ne pas trop boire lors des compétitions.“ Ajouta Yuuri, réalisant qu’après l’avoir vu descendre cul-sec sa première coupe de champagne comme si c’était de l’eau Viktor s’était probablement fait des idées. “L’alcool et moi ça fait deux. J’ai une grande tolérance mais j’ai la mauvaise habitude de faire des trucs gênants quand je suis ivre. Je n’aime pas trop ça donc en général j’essaye d’éviter.“

 

“Oh, vraiment ?“ Demanda Viktor, l’air amusé, et Yuuri lutta contre le rouge qui voulait lui monter aux joues au souvenir de ses premiers temps à l’Université qui surgissaient dans son esprit. Fort heureusement Phichit avait accepté de supprimer toutes les photos mais il était sûr que si l’un de ces moments gênants venaient à être connus du public il devrait prendre sa retraite de patinage artistique et aller vivre en ermite dans une grotte jusqu’à la fin de ses jours pour éviter l’humiliation.

 

“Ouais c’est, hum, assez moche à voir.“ Finit-il lamentablement, priant pour avoir réussi à conserver un air neutre. Viktor avait l’air de se retenir de rire et le cerveau de Yuuri remarqua sans qu’on lui demande quoi que ce soit à quel point cette expression lui allait bien. La façon dont les yeux de Viktor brillaient et la courbe plaisante de ses lèvres tandis qu’il souriait.

 

Yuuri se demanda brièvement ce qui le poussait à être aussi ouvert face à Viktor, pourquoi les mots lui venaient si facilement et naturellement. Il aurait dû être sur ses gardes, il aurait dû garder la conversation courte et professionnelle. De nombreuses fois par le passé lorsqu’il avait parlé à Viktor l’autre homme l’avait insulté, usant ses mots pour le rabaisser et Yuuri ne le lui avait jamais pardonné. Mais pour une raison qu’il ne comprenait pas il n’était pas sur la défensive de la même façon qu’à son habitude lorsqu’il était à proximité de Viktor. Tout comme la nuit qu’ils avaient passé ensemble à partager un repas Yuuri remarqua que, irrationnellement et allant à l’encontre de tout ce que ses instincts lui criaient, il appréciait discuter avec Viktor. Il appréciait la compagnie de l’homme qu’il avait juré de haïr et s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il savait bien que c’était vrai.

 

L’un des membres de la fédération s’aventura près de la table et jeta au duo un bref regard, comme s’il se demandait pourquoi le médaillé d’or et le médaillé d’argent se cachaient dans un coin de la pièce plutôt que de se mélanger à la foule comme attendu. L’expression de Viktor trahit le fait qu’il avait également surpris le regard et il se tourna de nouveau vers Yuuri, son rire mourant sur ses lèvres.

 

“Tu devrais y retourner.“ Commenta-t-il, et la simple idée retournait les tripes de Yuuri. “Après tout, tu es le gagnant de la finale du Grand Prix, pour la seconde fois. Tu as certainement des célébrations à apprécier. Des personnes à qui parler. D’agréables souvenirs à revivre.“

 

Cette déclaration choqua Yuuri qui ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Viktor avait bien dit qu’il était gagnant pour la seconde fois, quelque chose que Yuuri n’avait encore jamais entendu. Bien que techniquement vrai, il était si habitué au fait qu’on ignore sa première victoire qui était considérée comme une victoire par défaut puisque Viktor avait été absent, que l’entendre reconnue lui paraissait étrange.

 

Quelque chose en lui se réchauffa à ces paroles. Ce n’étaient pas des éloges, il savait bien qu’en toute logique Viktor ne faisait qu’énoncer un fait, mais il y réagit de la même façon.

 

Yuuri ne voulait pas retourner au banquet. Viktor l’avait clairement congédié, il en avait de toute évidence marre de discuter avec Yuuri et il voulait qu’il s’en aille mais Yuuri n’en avait pas envie.

 

Viktor le regardait toujours et soudain Yuuri se sentit capturé par ces yeux, incapable de bouger. Incapable, ou sans aucune envie de le faire. Viktor ne voulait peut-être plus lui parler mais Yuuri avait appris au fil des ans qu’il y avait deux façons infaillibles de capturer et garder l’attention de Viktor, quand bien même ce n’était que pour un moment. L’une d’elles était de remporter une médaille d’or, le battre sur la glace, prouver sa valeur et démontrer qu’il était un compétiteur digne de se mesurer à lui. L’autre …

 

“Personne ne remarquera si je suis absent un peu plus longtemps.“ Commença-t-il, pas encore sûr d’où il voulait en venir mais laissant les mots s’échapper tout de même. Le commentaire de Viktor à propos des souvenirs à revivre lui avait rappelé de vibrantes images d’un banquet il y a quelques années de cela. Yuuri avait remporté une médaille d’or, tout comme il venait de le faire, et Viktor l’avait enfin remarqué. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de cette nuit. De la sensation de la main de Viktor à sa taille alors qu’ils dansaient, des lèvres de Viktor sur les siennes quand ils s’étaient embrassés, de la peau contre la peau et la chaleur et la passion et tout ce que Yuuri se disait ne pas vouloir alors que c’était faux.

 

“Mais tu as raison. Il y a des souvenirs que j’ai envie de revivre.“

 

Yuuri espéra que le sous-entendu dans son ton était assez clair, que Viktor comprendrait ce qu’il essayait de dire à travers ses mots. S’il ne comprenait pas, si Yuuri était obligé de le dire à haute voix, il savait qu’il n’y parviendrait jamais. Il n’en avait pas l’habitude. Ni de la situation, ni de cette danse prudente l’un autour de l’autre, l’espace empli de mots qui n’étaient jamais prononcés et de paroles qui restaient tues. Il ne pouvait se baser sur rien d’autre que son instinct et un semblant d’espoir, priant pour que sa naïveté en la matière ne soit jamais mise à jour. Il ne savait pas comment jouer à ce jeu-là, pas de la façon dont Viktor avait l’habitude.

 

Heureusement, Viktor sembla comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire immédiatement puisque ses yeux s’agrandirent légèrement, ses pupilles se dilatant sous la lumière tamisée de la salle du banquet. Il scruta Yuuri à la recherche de quelque chose et après quelques secondes il sembla avoir trouvé.

 

Viktor ferma brièvement les yeux, inspirant aussi brusquement qu’il expira. Ses traits se tirèrent légèrement, ses sourcils se froncèrent à peine comme s’il réfléchissait rapidement à quelque chose, ses pensées s’inscrivant sur son visage en rapide succession, si rapide que Yuuri ne parvint pas à les identifier. Finalement, ayant de toute évidence décidé de ce qu’il allait faire, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, adressant à Yuuri un regard insondable.

 

Yuuri se demanda l’espace d’un instant si Viktor allait refuser, se dit qu’il avait peut-être mal interprété la situation et il se prépara à s’excuser, subir la honte et ne plus jamais en parler. Mais les mots de Viktor l’en empêchèrent.

 

“Si c’est ce que tu veux.“ Souffla-t-il, et le cœur de Yuuri manqua un battement au ton de ses mots, à la façon dont la voix de Viktor était subitement basse et attirante. “Alors je serais heureux de faire ce qu’il faut.“

 

* * *

 

 

Cette fois-ci, ils ne s’attardèrent pas dans le couloir.

 

Au fameux banquet des Championnats du Monde il y avait presque deux ans de cela ils étaient restés un long moment dans un espace vide près de la salle du banquet, là où n’importe qui aurait pu les voir. Yuuri ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être pire qu’être découvert et c’est pourquoi, lorsqu’ils quittèrent la pièce bondée, s’échappant silencieusement et sans se faire remarquer, il chercha rapidement un endroit où aller.

 

Ils ne pouvaient pas aller dans sa chambre. Il la partageait avec Phichit et il était hors de question qu’il risque d’être surpris en pleine action par l’autre jeune homme. Il avait toujours l’intention de tout raconter à Phichit mais ce n’est pas de cette façon qu’il voulait que les choses soient mises au grand jour. D’un autre côté il serait impoli et présomptueux de demander à Viktor où était sa chambre et Yuuri était de toute façon trop nerveux. Il avait suggéré cette situation et Viktor le suivait, ce qui voulait dire qu’il avait la responsabilité de trouver un lieu.

 

Yuuri savait que c’était une mauvaise idée, tout comme il le savait les fois précédentes et pourtant il ne pouvait s’arrêter. Malgré tout, il chérissait secrètement les souvenirs de la première fois où une telle rencontre s’était produite, similaire et pourtant si différente de ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à vivre. Le besoin désespéré, la passion, l’envie de posséder et d’être possédé de tout son corps et de toute son âme, même si ce n’était que l’espace de quelques heures. L’impression d’être désiré et qu’on ait besoin de lui tout autant qu’il désirait et avait besoin de lui, quand bien même pour un court instant.

 

Viktor était une lumière et il était un papillon, Yuuri ne parvenait pas à en rester éloigné. Il viendrait à chaque fois, encore et encore pour se délecter de l’éclat jusqu’à finir en cendres.

 

Dans une alcôve attenante au couloir principal Yuuri remarqua une porte décorée, dissimulée aux regards. Les symboles gravés dans la plaque au centre lui étaient familiers et il eut enfin un plan. C’était en tout cas mieux que le couloir.

 

Se glissant dans la porte il la tint ouverte pour que Viktor le suivre puis la ferma rapidement, engageant le verrou et l’entendant cliquer en place.

 

Les toilettes étaient classes et sophistiquées à la façon des toilettes des hôtels de luxe. Du marbre décorait le sol, les comptoirs et des tableaux élégants qui auraient pu avoir leur place dans des maisons huppées étaient accrochés aux murs. Yuuri prit le temps d’observer la pièce, laissant les pensées superficielles prendre possession de son esprit pour qu’il puisse calmer le rythme des battements de son cœur.

 

Inviter Viktor ici avait été un choix audacieux dont il avait été lui-même surpris. Sans bien savoir comment il avait réussi à conserver un masque confiant, similaire à celui qu’il avait perfectionné pour la glace, mais à présent il ne parvenait pas à le garder en place. Il n’avait jamais pu, lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient seuls avec rien d’autre entre eux qu’un peu d’espace et des mots qui n’étaient jamais prononcés. A présent il n’était à nouveau que Yuuri, simple et ordinaire et espérant garder pour lui l’attention de Viktor pendant le peu de temps qui lui était accordé.

 

La situation le rendait anxieux et peu sûr de lui mais toutes ses peurs furent chassées par les mains de Viktor qui vinrent encadrer son visage, son pouce écartant doucement les mèches sombres de cheveux qui cachaient son œil. C’était familier. C’était quelque chose qu’il connaissait, qu’il comprenait, qu’il aimait.

 

Encouragé par le geste il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Viktor pour l’embrasser, la douceur de l’action le surprenant lui-même. Malgré son désir le baiser n’était pas comparable à la passion à laquelle il s’était habitué. Il semblait avoir au lieu de ça suivi sans en avoir conscience l’exemple de Viktor et imprimé de la douceur à ses mouvements, laissant Viktor y répondre avec un toucher tout aussi doux.

 

La dernière fois qu’ils avaient eu ce genre d’interactions Yuuri avait été en colère, et avait désespérément eu envie de récupérer un contrôle qu’il pensait avoir perdu. Frénétique et exigeant et brutal. Mais il n’y avait rien de tout ceci cette fois. Il n’y avait pas de colère, pas de contrôle à récupérer. Il n’y avait que son envie de toucher Viktor, de l’avoir à nouveau d’une façon qui lui avait manqué si longtemps.

 

Viktor rit doucement entre ses dents serrées, s’écartant légèrement pour regarder Yuuri dans les yeux, une main toujours contre sa joue.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri.“ Confia-t-il avec un ton tendre mêlé d’amusement, quand bien même on pouvait percevoir un brin de tristesse que Yuuri ne comprit pas “Tu n’es pas du tout comme je t’imaginais.“

 

‘ _Je suis meilleur que ce que tu pensais_ ’ pensa Yuuri, son ancien mantra faisant irruption malgré lui dans ses pensées. ‘ _Il y a bien longtemps tu pensais que je ne valais rien et regarde-moi maintenant._ ’

 

“Et tu es exactement comme je l’ai toujours pensé.“ Répliqua-t-il, encore légèrement désarçonné par le ton de Viktor. Après avoir été à nouveau rappelé de cette rencontre qui avait changé sa vie et l’avait construit, les mots lui avaient échappé mais ils sonnaient faux, suspendus dans l’air entre eux deux.

 

“Ah oui ?“ Questionna Viktor, toute trace d’amusement soudainement effacée de sa voix et remplacée par un sérieux empreint de sincère curiosité.

 

Ne sachant que dire, Yuuri ne put vraiment répondre. Il avait été tellement sûr de comprendre entièrement Viktor, de connaître jusqu’à son âme. Pendant tant d’années il avait planifié son discours, qui devait rappeler à Viktor sa cruauté et en quoi Yuuri l’avait dépassé encore et encore pour lui prouver qu’il avait tort. Mais quelque chose faisait que ce discours n’avait pas sa place ici.

 

Viktor avait été poli lors du banquet, discutant aimablement comme deux amis plutôt que les rivaux qu’ils étaient. Et avant ça, lorsque Yuuri avait été blessé, il avait semblé sincèrement inquiet. Lorsqu’ils avaient partagé leur repas dans le restaurant lumineux, bavardant et plaisantant d’une façon dont Yuuri ne le savait pas capable, Viktor l’avait fait rire. Réellement rire, d’une façon inattendue et qu’il pensait impossible.

 

A présent Viktor était là et ses mains étaient douces contre le visage de Yuuri et Yuuri ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer les mots qui briseraient inévitablement l’instant, qui viendraient empoisonner la conversation. Pas en cet endroit, pas alors qu’il semblait que pour la première fois Viktor ait passé toute une soirée sans dire quoi que ce soit qui provoque les défenses de Yuuri et que Yuuri en retour n’avait rien fait pour briser celles de Viktor. Il y avait une paix entre eux, une paix fragile mais une paix tout de même, et pour la toute première fois Yuuri n’avait pas envie de la briser.

 

Il avait été tellement sûr que Viktor était exactement comme il s’y attendait. Soudain, il ne l’était plus vraiment.

 

Toutes ces idées le déstabilisaient. Viktor l’observait toujours, attendant une réponse et Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il pouvait dire. Guidé par l’incertitude il reprit leur baiser, espérant que l’action familière parviendrait à les distraire tous les deux de cette question qui resterait sans réponse.

 

Embrasser était sécurisant. Embrasser Viktor, il comprenait. Mais le baiser était toujours trop doux et tendre et n’aidait en rien le nœud des idées qui s’était formé dans l’esprit de Yuuri.

 

Alors il approfondit le baiser, essayant de lui faire prendre des teintes plus familières. Toutes les autres fois les baisers avaient été passionnés et désespérés et brûlants de colère et il comprenait tout ça bien mieux que ces nouvelles émotions qui s’étaient emparées de lui sans qu’il comprenne comment ni pourquoi.

 

Viktor grogna de frustration contre sa bouche mais rendit le baiser avec les mêmes intentions. Peu à peu il se laissa aller, sa main glissant du visage de Yuuri pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux.

 

Voulant faire aller les choses plus vite pour ne pas revenir à la confusion d’un peu plus tôt Yuuri fit glisser ses doigts sous la chemise de Viktor de la même façon dont il se rappelait avoir senti Viktor le faire il n’y avait pas si longtemps et mordilla sa lèvre, provoquant un son dont il ne se souvenait que trop bien chez Viktor. C’était quelque chose qu’il avait déjà employé, après leur premier banquet lorsqu’ils avaient couché ensemble et il se rappelait de la façon dont Viktor avait réagi, le gémissement de désir désespéré qu’il avait laissé échapper et la passion qui l’avait aussitôt enflammé jusqu’à être comparable à celle de Yuuri.

 

Et la réaction de Viktor ne le déçut pas. Il inspira brusquement contre ses lèvres et la main dans ses cheveux se crispa, tirant involontairement sa tête en arrière. Viktor glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, le baiser soudain intense et ardent et Yuuri se laissa aller à apprécier la sensation. C’était bien plus coutumier. Il comprenait ces intentions. La passion et le désir étaient bien plus faciles à accepter que les idées traîtresses qui l’avaient complètement pris par surprise plus tôt.

 

Yuuri fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau lisse de la taille de Viktor et Viktor répondit avec ses mains courant le long de sa peau comme un homme affamé devant qui on vient de placer de la nourriture. Yuuri l’attira contre lui et les fit pivoter de façon à caler son dos contre le comptoir en marbre et Viktor était si proche qu’il le faisait presque pencher vers l’arrière.

 

Lors de leur dernière rencontre il avait tout fait pour garder le contrôle, pour reprendre le pouvoir qu’il avait perdu avec la médaille. Mais cette fois-ci les choses étaient différentes. Lors de leur première nuit il avait laissé Viktor diriger, il l’avait laissé le consumer peu à peu, avec chaque toucher, et il avait savouré chaque instant. Il avait secrètement adoré la sensation de Viktor au-dessus de lui, tout autour de lui, le pressant contre le matelas et l’observant de sa position au-dessus avec un regard étincelant et brûlant.

 

Être pressé contre le comptoir et avoir Viktor pressé contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux et l’autre courant le long de sa peau lui rappela cette nuit-là et Yuuri se laissa emporter, la satisfaction se mêlant au désir.

 

Viktor était le seul capable de lui faire vivre ce genre de choses. Depuis leur première rencontre lors de ce fatidique banquet il y a si longtemps, Yuuri n’avait jamais touché quelqu’un d’autre, il ne s’était jamais laisser toucher, de cette façon-là. Il n’avait même jamais embrassé personne d’autre parce que même s’il adorait la sensation charnelle, ce qui faisait enfler ce désire était que c’était _Viktor_ avec qui il était, Viktor qui le touchait et Viktor dont toute l’attention était focalisée entièrement et pour un moment plus long que ce à quoi il aurait jamais pu rêver sur lui.

 

Son dos pressé contre le marbre fit que Yuuri fut obligé de se pencher en arrière sous la ferveur des baisers, la main de Viktor dans ses cheveux étant la seule chose qui le maintenait debout. Pendant un moment Viktor eut l’air parfaitement heureux de rester dans cette position mais bientôt la frustration sembla le gagner devant le peu d’accès qui lui était possible. Ses mains, qui avaient jusqu’alors passé leur temps à semer des traînées de feu le long de la peau de Yuuri s’accrochèrent soudainement et Yuuri hoqueta de surprise alors qu’il était soulevé et assis sur la surface, la force cachée des bras de Viktor lui faisant gagner l’air comme s’il ne pesait rien et le positionnant sur la surface polie de façon à ce que leurs hauteurs soient équivalentes.

 

La partie la plus rationnelle de l’esprit de Yuuri se sentit légèrement insultée que Viktor parvienne à le soulever si facilement mais au plus profond de lui, la partie animale de son cerveau se délectait de cette sensation. Leur changement de position faisait qu’il était à présent à hauteur d’yeux et Yuuri put voir le désir étinceler dans les iris de Viktor, et il était sûr que les siens reflétaient la même chose. L’espace d’un instant Yuuri se demanda comment un regard qui avait paru si glacial pouvait être empli de tant de chaleur. Viktor était habituellement telle une statue de glace, parfait et intouchable sur la glace mais ici il était différent, descendu au niveau de Yuuri et désespéré et passionné et humain et c’était quelque chose que Yuuri n’avait pas réalisé avoir besoin jusqu’à ce qu’il le possède et il ne voulait plus jamais s’en passer.

 

Voulant sentir Viktor plus proche il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et l’attira à lui. Viktor se laissa faire, se glissant aussi près que possible et ils se retrouvèrent collés l’un contre l’autre, Viktor emprisonné dans le creux de ses cuisses et Yuuri enroulé autour de Viktor avec son dos pressé contre une surface froide. Yuuri n’enregistra pas immédiatement que la surface en question était un miroir, avec un cadre chic et doré, s’étendant tout au long du comptoir en marbre sur lequel il était assis. Il ne pouvait rien voir avec son dos contre la glace mais il était sûr que Viktor avait une parfaite vue de son reflet qui le fixait en retour.

 

Distraitement il se demanda si Viktor n’était pas du genre à aimer pouvoir s’observer ainsi. Il était superbe, une vue bien plus intéressante que Yuuri et Yuuri ne lui en aurait pas voulu si ça avait été le cas. Après tout, il adorait regarder Viktor lui-même.

 

Modifiant légèrement leur position Viktor interrompit leur baiser pour presser ses lèvres contre la ligne de la mâchoire de Yuuri. Ce dernier sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, et il se tortilla légèrement en dégageant son cou pour laisser à Viktor accès libre.

 

Plutôt que d’entamer une ligne de baiser le long de son cou comme Yuuri l’espérait, Viktor s’écarta, brisant le contact. Yuuri gémit doucement, plaintivement mais Viktor ne fit que s’éloigner plus encore, écartant leurs visages plus encore qu’ils ne l’avaient été depuis que toute cette rencontre avait débuté.

 

La poitrine de Yuuri brûla d’un soudain manque mais il ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas pousser Viktor au-delà des limites avec lesquelles il était confortable. Une partie de lui se sentait toujours coupable de la façon dont il avait accosté Viktor la fois précédente, la façon dont il l’avait privé de l’occasion de parler. Viktor avait tout de même donné son consentement mais s’il voulait mettre un terme à présent à leur rencontre, Yuuri ne l’en empêcherait pas. Il pleurerait sa perte mais il n’était pas égoïste au point d’essayer de forcer Viktor à rester.

 

“Est-ce que tu es … Tu veux partir ?“ Demanda-t-il d’une voix éprouvée par leurs précédentes activités et s’achoppant légèrement sur les mots. Il avait toujours su qu’il n’était qu’un parmi d’autres pour Viktor, que leur temps ensemble était limité et parviendrait éventuellement à son terme, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il espérait simplement que ça ne serait pas le cas aujourd’hui, pas ici, pas maintenant. Etre capable de capturer l’attention de Viktor était peut-être une capacité éphémère mais c’était une qu’il chérissait tant qu’il l’avait et qu’il regretterait lorsqu’il n’y parviendrait plus.

 

“Non.“ Souffla Viktor, les yeux assombris et semblant figer Yuuri sur place, stoppant le souffle dans sa poitrine. “Mais l’hôtel était complet et Yakov a dû faire chambre commune avec moi. On ne peut pas y aller.“

 

Son regard interrogatif ne le quittait pas et Yuuri réalisa ce qui lui était demandé.

 

“Oh. Hum, la mienne aussi. Est occupée, je veux dire.“ Il se maudit intérieurement de la façon dont il perdait toujours ses mots lorsque Viktor le regardait de cette façon mais Viktor semblait comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à la déclaration et Yuuri fut assailli par une vague de déception.

 

Tout était de sa faute pour avoir initié les choses, se dit-il, essayant de repousser la déception brûlante. Après tout, il avait su dès le départ que c’était une mauvaise idée et c’était probablement l’Univers lui donnant l’opportunité de tout arrêter avant de faire une autre erreur stupide et inconsidérée.

 

Détournant son regard de Viktor il fit mine de se laisser glisser à bas du comptoir et partir avec autant de dignité qu’il pourrait encore rassembler mais la main de Viktor sur son bras l’arrêta.

 

“Il y a ... D’autres trucs. Si tu veux.“ Demanda Viktor avec une question dans le regard et avec cette voix à laquelle Yuuri ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre.

 

“Oui.“ Répliqua-t-il instantanément, et seulement après que le mot ait franchi ses lèvres se rendit-il compte qu’il s’était à nouveau condamné. Après avoir reçu le signal parfaitement clair qu’il aurait mieux fait de partir, qu’il n’aurait pas dû aller plus loin, il avait néanmoins décidé de continuer. Il ne pouvait mettre le blâme sur personne d’autre, ni Viktor, ni le hasard, ni la chance. C’était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait fait son choix et avait choisi Viktor et toutes les conséquences que cela allait entraîner.

 

Viktor se rapprocha en hésitant, suspendu entre eux deux et attendant que Yuuri l’y rejoigne. Se penchant vers lui Yuuri pressa leurs lèvres à nouveau ensemble, laissant immédiatement le contrôle à Viktor. Il ne pouvait se baser que sur leurs précédentes interactions et il était content de laisser la direction des choses à Viktor.

 

Des mains précautionneuses vinrent se poser près de sa braguette et Viktor s’écarta juste assez pour le regarder.

 

“Est-ce que je peux ?“ Demanda-t-il et Yuuri hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

 

Les mains de Viktor s’activèrent et bientôt le tissu fut guidé vers le bas, les mains fraîches entrant en contact avec la peau brûlante. Yuuri inspira brusquement sous la sensation et Viktor le rendit muet d’un nouveau baiser, mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents et transformant l’inspiration en un gémissement étouffé.

 

Il y avait si longtemps que Viktor ne l’avait pas touché et l’espace d’un instant Yuuri se demanda comment il avait vécu sans ça. Les mains de Viktor savaient exactement où presser, où tirer, l’exacte pression et chaleur qui feraient haleter Yuuri et chercher son air en quelques minutes.

 

Ne voulant pas laisser Viktor le toucher avec une telle maîtrise sans rien offrir en retour, Yuuri se débattit avec la fermeture du pantalon de Viktor, insinuant sa main à l’intérieur jusqu’à trouver le sexe de Viktor. A sa grande surprise, Viktor était déjà quasiment complètement tendu malgré le fait que Yuuri l’ait à peine touché. A cet instant-là Viktor vrilla son poignet dans un mouvement qui fit gémir à nouveau Yuuri et il perdit rapidement le fil de ses pensées.

 

Il était rouge et il haletait et déjà tellement perdu aux griffes du plaisir qu’il se demanda s’il arriverait un jour à revenir à la réalité. Viktor s’écarta légèrement, brisant le baiser pour le regarder sans jamais arrêter les mouvements de sa main. Yuuri lui rendit son regard, essayant de garder son regard sur le visage de Viktor et d’ignorer le plaisir qui menaçait de le submerger complètement.

 

“Tu es tellement beau.“ Chuchota Viktor, les mots à peine soufflés et intimes malgré l’écho de la grande pièce. “Si beau quand tu patines et si beau comme ça. Je …“ Il laissa la phrase s’éteindre, comme s’il ne trouvait plus les mots.

 

Yuuri savait bien que ces mots étaient vides de sens, uniquement conjurés par la chaleur du moment mais il ne put retenir le sentiment qu’ils provoquèrent en lui. Il savait, rationnellement, qu’il n’avait rien de spécial, qu’il avait un physique commun et mille fois vu et qu’il était tout ce que Viktor n’était pas. Viktor disait probablement le même genre de choses à tous ceux qu’il voulait charmer. Mais en cet instant, Yuuri laissa les mots l’atteindre, les compliments l’envahir et le faire se sentir désiré et spécial d’une manière dont personne d’autre ne parvenait à le faire se sentir.

 

Mais les mots n’avaient aucun sens dans le fond et il ne devait pas l’oublier, sous peine d’être tout à fait perdu.

 

Ne voulant pas laisser l’occasion à Viktor de dire quoi que ce soit de plus Yuuri captura ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, pressant toute la force de son envie et de son désir contre la peau douce. Au même moment il bougea à nouveau sa main, un geste maladroit et inexpérimenté mais qui fit gémir Viktor contre sa bouche. Encouragé, Yuuri répéta le geste, essayant d’y imprimer le même rythme que celui que Viktor avait adopté, déterminé à ne pas rompre le baiser.

 

Malgré ses efforts, Yuuri jouit le premier, haletant et tremblant tandis que sa semence couvrait les doigts de Viktor, laissant la sensation l’emporter. Après quelques secondes de béatitude il réalisa que Viktor était toujours dur et tendu entre ses doigts immobiles et il reprit ses caresses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Viktor n’éjacule à son tour, prenant appui d’une main sur le miroir près de l’oreille de Yuuri, sa tête penchée et haletant alors que Yuuri accompagnait son orgasme.

 

Il était toujours emprisonné entre les jambes de Yuuri, son autre main accrochée presque douloureusement contre sa hanche. Ils tentaient ensemble de retrouver une respiration normale, les halètements furieux redevenant peu à peu sous contrôle et Yuuri n’avait plus envie de bouger. Plus envie de partir.

 

Mais il le devait.

 

“On doit y aller.“ Murmura-t-il et Viktor leva brusquement la tête, son expression métamorphosée en un instant.

 

“On doit retourner au banquet.“ Clarifia Yuuri, espérant que Viktor comprenne ce qu’il voulait dire. Il n’avait pas l’impression d’être très clair en ce moment. “On est partis trop tôt. Les gens vont remarquer que nous sommes partis si on reste là plus longtemps.“

 

Viktor ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça il s’écarta, laissant la place à Yuuri de glisser à bas du comptoir et se tenir à nouveau sur le sol en marbre froid. Les jambes de Yuuri tremblaient légèrement et il pria pour que son visage ne soit pas trop rougi et que personne ne remarque de différence. Aussi vite qu’il le put il utilisa les serviettes en papier du distributeur dans la pièce pour se nettoyer et aperçut du coin de l’œil Viktor qui faisait la même chose. S’échapper du banquet pour coucher avec son rival dans des toilettes était sans doute tout en haut de la liste des choses les plus stupides et irresponsables qu’il ait jamais faite et Yuuri savait que si Celestino découvrait le pot-aux-roses il n’y survivrait pas. Il y avait bien trop de personnes d’importance et de presse et si quelqu’un avait vent de ce qui s’était passé entre eux ce serait un désastre. Il serait presque impossible d’expliquer pourquoi deux ennemis jurés couchaient ensemble et la presse boirait du petit lait. Ce n’était pas une conséquence qu’il attendait ou voulait gérer. Ce qui se passait entre Viktor et lui devait rester entre eux, caché dans les ombres et enfermé dans des chambres avec personne d’autre qu’eux-mêmes qui soit au courant.

 

Lorsqu’ils furent à nouveau tous les deux présentables, quoiqu’un peu échevelés, Yuuri se tourna pour partir avant d’être arrêté par un toucher léger sur son épaule.

 

“Tes, heu, tes cheveux.“ Dit Viktor, esquissant un vague geste en direction de la tête de Yuuri. A son expression confuse, Viktor leva lentement sa main et la glissa doucement dans les mèches de Yuuri, coiffant le désordre qui devait y régner, réalisa Yuuri. Le simple toucher fit rougir furieusement Yuuri, ce qui était ridicule étant donné qu’ils avaient partagé des choses bien plus intimes quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais d’une certaine façon ce simple geste semblait bien plus personnel que tout ce qui s’était produit et affectait Yuuri bien plus qu’il ne saurait l’admettre, même à lui-même.

 

“Tu … hum … tu devrais sans doute attendre quelques minutes avant de me suivre.“ Bredouilla-t-il, voulant briser l’instant et la confusion qu’il provoquait en lui. “Pour que personne ne remarque.“

 

La main de Viktor se dégagea de ses cheveux et quelque chose passa en un éclair dans son regard, une émotion disparue avant que Yuuri ait eu la chance de la comprendre. Soudain, Yuuri se sentit honteux, quand bien même il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

 

“Oui, bien sûr.“ Répliqua Viktor d’une voix parfaitement neutre. “Evidemment, personne ne peut rien savoir.“

 

Se sentant subitement inconfortable, Yuuri se détourna pour partir mais fut arrêté par son prénom.

 

Il se tourna vers le son en hésitant pour voir Viktor qui se tenait toujours là, une main tendue.

 

“Donne-moi ton téléphone.“ Continua Viktor, et Yuuri obéit sans penser, le “Pourquoi ?“ Glissant entre ses lèvres une fois que l’appareil se trouvait déjà entre les mains de Viktor. Ce dernier tapa quelque chose sur l’écran, cliqua et le verrouilla avant de le rendre à Yuuri quelques secondes plus tard.

 

“J’ai enregistré mon numéro.“ Dit-il à Yuuri, qui esquissa un geste de retrait, légèrement choqué. “Juste au cas où … Eh bien si tu as besoin de moi.“ Les derniers mots avaient l’air étrangement incertains et Yuuri retint un instinctif ‘ _pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais besoin de toi ?_ ’ qui menaça de franchir ses lèvres. La phrase aurait été incroyablement malpolie, particulièrement après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux et, si on suivait ce raisonnement, c’est sans doute la raison pour laquelle Viktor lui donnait son numéro de téléphone. Une rencontre pouvait être interprétée comme une impulsion, deux comme une erreur mais trois révélait une habitude et Viktor s’attendait sans doute à ce que ça continue.

 

Yuuri ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer. S’il avait été à la place de Viktor il se serait aussi attendu à ce que les choses se répètent. Yuuri était embarrassé à l’idée de se dire qu’après ce soir il avait prouvé être un coup sûr et Viktor voulait sans doute en profiter. C’était entièrement de sa faute et malgré tout, et bien que ce soit une très mauvaise décision qu’il savait avoir prise, Yuuri ne parvenait pas vraiment à le regretter.

 

“Merci.“ Marmonna-t-il à la place, et il se tourna encore une fois pour partir, essayant de masquer la gêne et la honte qu’il savait être inscrites sur ses traits. Viktor ne l’interrompit pas cette fois et il déverrouilla la porte en silence et se glissa dans le couloir vide, s’empressant de retrouver les portes de la salle du banquet qu’ils avaient quitté plus tôt et se faufiler à nouveau à l’intérieur, essayant d’avoir l’air aussi décontracté que possible. La porte sur le côté qu’il avait traversée se trouvait près de la table des rafraîchissements et il prit un autre verre de champagne en passant, espérant que l’accessoire l’aiderait à mieux se fondre dans la masse et la soirée qui ne semblait qu’à moitié terminée.

 

Il se mêla à la foule pendant un moment, cherchant du regard Phichit et Celestino. Quelques minutes après son retour il vit Viktor pénétrer discrètement la pièce, une légère rougeur au visage pour seule trace de ce qui s’était passé entre eux.

 

Une gorge s’éclaircit dans son dos et Yuuri sursauta, se tournant vivement. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il avait eu le regard fixe et il grogna intérieurement en voyant Phichit qui le regardait, une expression blasée sur le visage.

 

“Où étais-tu, Yuuri ?“ Demanda-t-il, et Yuuri paniqua. Il avait voulu tout révéler à Phichit mais ce n’était ni l’endroit ni le lieu, et certainement pas la situation qu’il avait imaginée.

 

“Je … heu … suis allé aux toilettes.“ Répondit-il rapidement, laissant échapper la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Phichit leva un sourcil, l’air tout à fait incrédule et Yuuri s’empressa de poursuivre.

 

“J’ai quelque chose à te dire, Phichit. Je veux te le dire depuis un moment, je te jure. Mais …“ il coula un regard alentours et aux personnes qui peuplaient la pièce tout autour d’eux. Personne ne semblait écouter leur conversation mais on ne pouvait jamais être certain, particulièrement pas dans ce genre d’endroits. “Je vais tout t’expliquer dès qu’on sera de nouveau dans la chambre, c’est promis. Je peux vraiment pas t’en parler ici.“

 

“Oui, je pense qu’il serait sage de m’expliquer, Yuuri.“ Rétorqua Phichit, l’inquiétude transparaissant dans son expression. Sa voix était basse mais ferme. “Explique-moi pourquoi je t’ai vu et ce fichu Viktor Nikiforov se faufiler ensemble et pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps à revenir. Explique-moi où tu étais parce que tu n’étais pas simplement ‘aux toilettes’.“ Phichit mima les guillemets en l’air et Yuuri grimaça, conscient de l’impression que ça donnait.

 

“Explique-moi pourquoi vous êtes revenus tous les deux avec cette dégaine-là.“ Continua Phichit, n’en ayant de toute évidence pas fini. “Je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi Yuuri, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. S’il-te-plaît, dis-moi juste ce qui se passe.“

 

“Je vais tout te dire, Phichit, c’est juré.“ Promit-il, espérant que son ami verrait la sincérité de ses mots. “Mais pas ici. En privé, quand on sera dans la chambre. Je ne veux pas que d’autres personnes entendent.“

 

Phichit soupira mais hocha la tête et Yuuri soupira de soulagement. Il avait vraiment eu l’intention de tout raconter à Phichit et même si ce n’était pas la façon qu’il aurait choisie pour que son amie découvre ce qui se tramait, la conversation aurait dû avoir lieu depuis longtemps.

 

* * *

 

 

Le reste du banquet sembla avancer à pas de tortue, avec une lenteur proche de l’agonie. Yuuri voulait seulement pouvoir s’échapper avec Phichit et regagner leur chambre commune mais il avait déjà disparu sans laisser de trace une fois et une seconde tentative serait certainement remarquée.

 

Ils se forcèrent ensemble à rester dans la salle quelques heures de plus, bavardant poliment et essayant d’ignorer l’éléphant dans la pièce. Contrairement à plus tôt dans la soirée, Yuuri trouva que l’envie de partir de Phichit équivalait la sienne. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l’engloutit en pensant à la raison de cette attitude. Phichit voulait connaître la vérité, la vérité que Yuuri lui avait cachée. Ils n’avaient jamais eu de secrets l’un pour l’autre auparavant et quelles qu’en aient été les raisons, Yuuri aurait dû en parler à son ami. Il devrait se faire pardonner, quoiqu’il en coûte.

 

Mais avant ça il fallait expliquer.

 

Aussitôt qu’il leur fut socialement acceptable de le faire ils s’éclipsèrent, avançant une longue journée et la fatigue comme raison pour leur départ prématuré. Ils se rendirent ensemble à leur chambre, le silence pesant lourdement entre eux. Lorsqu’ils franchirent la porte Phichit se rendit directement à son lit, s’y asseyant et repliant ses jambes sous lui dans une posture familière de confort. Yuuri le suivit, s’asseyant sur le même lit, comme ils en avaient l’habitude à Détroit après une longue journée d’entraînement lorsqu’ils ne voulaient que se relaxer et discuter.

 

“Raconte-moi.“ Demanda Phichit, et après quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées, Yuuri obtempéra.

 

Il raconta à Phichit la façon dont tout avait commencé. Comment toute la colère et la frustration et la détermination avaient enflé encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il obtienne finalement la victoire et avait eu l’impression qu’il allait exploser. Il dit à Phichit comment lui et Viktor avaient dansé, toutes les émotions qui avaient tourbillonné en lui et ce à quoi ça avait conduit, quand bien même il passa la majorité des détails sous silence. Il rougissait déjà seulement en racontant les détails basiques de ce qui s’était passé cette nuit-là et il ne pouvait pas vraiment regarder Phichit dans les yeux durant cette partie de l’histoire.

 

Il relata comment il s’était senti le matin suivant, sachant que ce n’était censé être qu’un coup d’un soir. Il lui raconta l’agonisante défaite de l’année suivante, comment il avait désespérément eu envie de retrouver le contrôle et la reconnaissance et quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment nommer et l’avait conduit à trouver Viktor une nouvelle fois et comment tout était arrivé en quelque sorte sans qu’il en soit bien conscient, au-delà de toute rationalité.

 

Il lui parla de ce qui s’était passé aux Championnats du Monde, le crash et la réaction de Viktor et le dîner qu’il lui avait offert par pitié. La façon dont Viktor l’avait fait rire sans rien demander. La façon dont ils s’étaient retrouvés à nouveau, ici, au banquet, et Yuuri avait réalisé qu’il ne voulait pas en rester là, peu importe qu’il sache qu’il devrait, vraiment. Il évita de s’attarder sur ses sentiments à propos de Viktor. Ils étaient trop compliqués pour que lui-même les comprenne,  et il n’était pas capable de les verbaliser, sans compter que c’étaient ses actions qui comptaient, pas ses émotions.

 

Tandis que l’histoire progressait l’expression de Phichit changea, de surprise au choc jusqu’à finalement l’acceptation. Il n’y avait aucun jugement, simplement un regard fixe et ferme qui captait chacun des mots de Yuuri et l’intégrait sans un commentaire.

 

Yuuri termina enfin son histoire, vidé. C’était la première fois qu’il avait parlé à quelqu’un de ce qui s’était passé tout haut et c’était épuisant.

 

“Es-tu fâché après moi ?“ S’enquit-il une fois que tous les autres mots eurent été dits, priant pour que la réponse soit négative.

 

“Bien sûr que non Yuuri.“ La voix de Phichit était basse mais il n’y avait aucun mensonge ou tromperie dans son ton. “J’aurais aimé que tu m’en parles plus tôt mais évidemment que je ne suis pas en colère.“

 

“Je suis désolé Phichit.“ Répondit Yuuri, les mots profondément sincères. “Je voulais t’en parler avant. J’allais le faire. Je ne savais simplement pas comment l’expliquer.“

 

Phichit sourit mais il y avait une inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.

 

“Ça ne veut rien dire, ceci dit.“ Ajouta rapidement Yuuri, n’étant pas certain d’à quel point il avait rendu ce fait clair à travers ses explications. “Ça  ne change rien entre nous. Entre Viktor et moi.“

 

“Non, là tu ne fais que te mentir à toi-même Yuuri.“ Déclara brusquement Phichit, et Yuuri sursauta. Il avait délibérément évité de se lancer dans l’entrelacs compliqué des sentiments qui surgissaient lorsque Viktor était mentionné et il n’avait pas vraiment menti. Leurs rencontres ne voulaient rien dire, pas pour Viktor du moins. C’était simplement un moyen de ventiler leurs émotions, des rencontres sans engagement. Rien qui n’ait la moindre importance.

 

Devant l’air surpris de Yuuri Phichit poursuivit, l’air inhabituellement sérieux.

 

“Yuuri, tu as toujours un poster de ce mec accroché sur ton mur. Tu as passé la moitié de ta vie obsédé par lui, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Tout ce que tu as fait a été construit autour de Viktor, autour de l’idée de le vaincre, de te prouver à ses yeux. Peu importe ce que tu te racontes ou à quel point il peut être insensible à ce sujet, ça ne peut pas ne rien vouloir dire pour toi. Ça ne peut pas ne rien changer. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche.“

 

Yuuri aurait aimé pouvoir protester, insister sur le fait qu’il ressentait toujours les mêmes choses pour Viktor, qu’il le détestait toujours et volait toujours le battre avec la même détermination mais les mots ne lui venaient pas.

 

Phichit avait toujours l’air sérieux mais lorsqu’il parla ce fut avec un ton apaisant.

 

“Ecoute, Yuuri, tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être que c’est une relation sans attaches. Mais tu dois faire attention.“

 

“Je fais attention.“ Protesta Yuuri, interrompu aussitôt par Phichit.

 

“Ecoute-moi bien, Yuuri. Viktor a déjà brisé ton cœur et tu as passé toute ta vie à essayer de le battre pour cacher le fait que tu n’as jamais vraiment réussi à le rapiécer. Tu es obsédé par lui et ça t’a aidé à accomplir de grandes choses mais ce que tu fais en ce moment est dangereux. Ça ne va faire que compliquer les choses pour toi d’une façon que tu ne réalises même pas et si Viktor est le connard que tu m’as toujours laissé penser qu’il était ça ne va pas bien finir. Ça ne peut pas bien finir.“

 

“Je sais.“ Chuchota Yuuri, et il était sincère. Il savait que ce qu’il faisait était stupide et inconsidéré et que les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples s’il pouvait se contenter de détester Viktor sans rien d’autre qui vienne entraver sa route. Mais bien qu’il ait regretté de ne pas avoir tout raconté à Phichit plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas regretter ce qu’il avait fait.

 

“Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner de ne pas te l’avoir dit ?“ Demanda-t-il, prêt à accepter n’importe quelle réponse de Phichit.

 

“Bien sûr.“ Phichit rit, son expression se muant subitement en un sourire qui contrastait avec le sérieux des moments précédents. “Tu as le droit d’avoir des secrets Yuuri. En tant qu’ami j’aurais juste aimé que tu me le dises plus tôt mais bien sûr que je te pardonne.“

 

Yuuri soupira de soulagement et tendis les bras pour embrasser Phichit, infiniment reconnaissant de l’avoir pour ami. Phichit lui rendit son embrassade, serrant Yuuri contre lui et Yuuri se délecta de la sensation quelques instants. Il n’avait pas réalisé jusqu’alors à quel point il en avait eu besoin.

 

Ils se préparèrent ensemble à se coucher, retrouvant facilement leur routine et tous les deux épuisés par les évènements de la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard ils avaient terminé et s’étaient installés sous les couvertures de leurs lits respectifs, prêts à s’endormir après une longue journée. En silence, Yuuri tendit le bras et éteignit la lumière de la table de nuit entre eux, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres. Il se coucha et observa la silhouette floue de Phichit qui se couchait également, tandis qu’ils se faisaient face, séparés par quelques mètres.

 

“J’étais sérieux tout à l’heure Yuuri.“ Dit soudain Phichit dans le noir, brisant le silence. Yuuri plissa les yeux, essayant de voir l’expression de son ami mais il faisait trop noir et Phichit était trop flou.

 

“Ce que tu fais avec Viktor, c’est ton choix. Personne ne peut t’en empêcher.“ Continua Phichit “Mais tu dois me promettre que tu feras attention.“

 

“Je le promets.“ Répliqua Yuuri, sincère.

 

“Bien.“ Le mot avait été soufflé dans le silence. “Fais attention Yuuri. Si tu ne le fais pas, si tu laisses les choses aller trop loin, un beau jour Viktor brisera à nouveau ton cœur.“ Phichit bougea, s’asseyant dans le lit et tournant la tête, ses yeux brillant légèrement dans la pénombre, fixés sur Yuuri. “Ou tu briseras le sien.“

 

Yuuri ricana à cette absurde pensée, le son lui échappant avant qu’il en ait conscience.

 

“Allons, Phichit, sois sérieux.“ Dit-il à l’autre jeune homme, encore amusé par le ridicule de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. “Briser son cœur ? Vraiment ?“ L’idée était stupide. “Je ne suis qu’un patineur parmi d’autres pour lui avec qui il a couché quelques fois. Il ne se souvient même pas de notre première rencontre ! Je n’ai rien de spécial, surtout pas pour lui. Je veux dire, c’est Viktor Nikiforov et je suis … ben … moi.“

 

Yuuri ne se faisait aucune illusion sur sa valeur. Il était un bon patineur qui avait mérité ses titres mais il n’avait pas encore acquis le statut légendaire que Viktor brandissait aisément. Et hors de la glace il n’était rien. Rien de spécial, ennuyeux et ordinaire, tout ce que Viktor n’était pas.

 

Viktor était populaire et aimé autant des patineurs que des fans. Des personnes cherchaient son attention à chaque instant. Il était magnifique et avait du succès et pouvait avoir tout ce qu’il voulait et qui il voulait. Yuuri avait peut-être été capable de lui proposer un challenge sur la glace et de l’agacer en conséquence mais ça ne voulait rien dire, pas quand l’écart entre eux était si immense, infranchissable. Viktor n’avait aucune raison de s’intéresser à lui, aucune raison de vouloir quelque chose avec lui. La simple idée était ridicule.

 

Phichit avait raison lorsqu’il disait que Yuuri était obsédé. Une si grande partie de sa vie avait été construite autour de l’idée de Viktor, d’abord en l’idéalisant et ensuite en voulant le détruire. Il avait d’abord eu envie de patiner à ses côtés un jour et ensuite, après que Viktor ait montré son vrai visage et ait irrémédiablement démoli toute l’admiration de Yuuri pour lui avec quelques mots, il s’était juré qu’il allait prouver à Viktor qu’il valait quelque chose malgré tout, quoiqu’il puisse en croire. Mais peu importait à quel point Yuuri avait détesté Viktor au fil des ans, l’admiration qu’il éprouvait lorsqu’il regarder Viktor patiner était toujours là, tout comme son désir que Viktor le voie, voie sa valeur contrairement à toutes les années passées. Et à présent il y avait ce nouvel élément entre eux et Yuuri ne savait plus trop ce qu’il ressentait.

 

Mais quoique ce fut, il y avait bien une chose qu’il savait de façon certaine, une chose qui ne changerait jamais.

 

“Je serai prudent, c’est promis.“ Dit-il à Phichit. “Mais je te jure que ce n’est qu’une relation sans lendemain. Ça ne veut vraiment rien dire de plus.“ Yuuri se tourna dans le lit, présentant son dos à son ami et fermant ses yeux, espérant que le sommeil l’emporte rapidement. La journée avait été longue et l’avait rendue bien confus, après tout.

 

“Et la dernière chose qui pourrait se produire serait que Viktor Nikiforov tombe amoureux de moi.“

 

* * *

 

 

Trois mois plus tard, à l’occasion des Championnats du Monde, Yuuri était déterminé à gagner. Il aurait pu gagner l’an passé, il le savait, et ce n’était que l’accident et la blessure qui en avait découlé qui avait ruiné entièrement ses chances.

 

Etrangement, il avait attendu cette compétition plus qu’à l’ordinaire, pas uniquement pour avoir la chance de vaincre Viktor à nouveau, mais il avait vraiment envie de patiner et il était bizarrement excité de voir l’autre patineur après trois mois de séparation. Patiner contre Viktor était un challenge et était électrisant, et l’idée de le revoir provoquait un frisson d’anticipation.

 

Yuuri ne vit pas beaucoup l’autre patineur avant la compétition mais la nuit précédant le programme  court une notification de message arriva sur son téléphone. Yuuri le consulta avec curiosité et reconnut le nom familier à l’écran. Il avait envoyé un texto à Viktor la nuit du précédent banquet par courtoisie, laissant l’autre homme ajouter le numéro de Yuuri dans ses contacts afin que l’échange soit équitable. Viktor semblait avoir enregistré le numéro puisque son nom s’afficha sur l’écran de Yuuri, juste au-dessus d’un ‘bonne chance pour demain’.

 

‘Toi aussi’ répondit Yuuri, cliquant sur ‘envoyer’ avant de trop y réfléchir.

 

Malgré les souhaits de bonne chance, Yuuri ne patina pas à son meilleur niveau durant le programme court, touchant la glace à la réception de son quadruple boucle piqué, provoquant les grognements de la foule. Malgré son désir de se racheter de l’an passé, la mémoire des derniers championnats du Monde, le souvenir fantôme de l’accident et de la douleur et de l’humiliation qui avaient suivi se mêlèrent à sa chorégraphie et brisèrent sa concentration, provoquant une erreur. Il en fut ennuyé mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser les choses déraper hors de contrôle. Il y avait plein d’autres chances de rattraper son score lors du programme libre et paniquer ne ferait qu’empirer sa performance.

 

Après que les derniers scores aient été annoncés il fut placé troisième, après Viktor et Chris. Bien qu’il ne soit pas habituel pour lui d’être classé en-dessous de Chris, ce n’était pas non plus la première fois. L’autre patineur était bon et avait obtenu de meilleurs classements que lui lors de compétitions qualificatives du Grand Prix de temps à autres. Les résultats n’ennuyaient pas vraiment Yuuri. Chris était un bon patineur qui méritait toutes les médailles qu’il remportait et Yuuri avait toujours su regagner des points lors de la finale. Arriver en-dessous de Chris pour son programme court était décevant mais pas dévastateur.

 

Après l’annonce des scores et une fois que tous les patineurs se furent retirés dans les espaces réservés, Yuuri approcha le patineur suisse pour le féliciter. Ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien, Yuuri ne fréquentait pas vraiment les autres patineurs à part Phichit et Chris était après tout l’ami de Viktor, mais ils avaient échangé des paroles amicales et des félicitations à plus d’une occasion, et féliciter l’autre patineur n’était que la plus élémentaire des courtoisies.

 

Chris reçut les éloges et retourna les siennes dans la foulée.

 

“Bonne chance pour le programme libre demain, Chris.“ Ajouta Yuuri après qu’il eut terminé, et Chris hocha la tête.

 

“Toi aussi Yuuri. Mais un jour je vous ferai descendre, toi et Viktor, de ce podium, c’est une promesse.“ Les mots étaient plus taquins que menaçants et Yuuri se surprit à sourire à nouveau. Il avait en général du mal à s’entendre avec les autres compétiteurs mais parler de patinage était au moins plus facile.

 

“Quelques patineurs vont aller boire un coup pour célébrer la fin des programmes courts.“ Poursuivit Chris, brisant le fil de ses pensées. “Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?“

 

“Ah, non.“ Répondit Yuuri, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de décliner poliment. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’aimait pas passer du temps avec d’autres personnes, mais il savait qu’il allait passer la soirée à se sentir étrange en compagnie de patineurs qui se connaissaient déjà et étaient déjà amis et il allait inévitablement finir par boire plus que ce qui était raisonnable pour compenser ce fait. “Je n’aime pas vraiment boire lors de compétitions.“

 

Chris rit mais s’interrompit lorsqu’il vit l’expression sur le visage de Yuuri.

 

“Oh, tu es sérieux.“ S’exclama-t-il, ayant l’air bien trop surpris au goût de Yuuri. “Ce doit être une nouvelle règle pour toi, hein ?“

 

Soudain, Yuuri fut frappé par le souvenir de la désastreuse soirée lors des Jeux Olympiques deux ans plus tôt et il put sentir l’embarras peser sur sa poitrine. En tant que médaillé de bronze, Chris avait été à la soirée lui aussi, une chose que Yuuri s’était efforcé d’oublier. Il n’avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui s’était passé cette nuit-là, mais Chris en avait été témoin.

 

Il rit nerveusement, espérant désespérément que le sujet change, et vite.

 

“Ah, oui. C’était un genre d’exception.“ Tenta-t-il, espérant que sa gêne ne se remarque pas trop.

 

“Une impressionnante exception !“ S’exclama Chris, et Yuuri pria secrètement pour qu’il ne hausse pas le ton. Alors qu’il pensait que ça ne pouvait être pire, Chris l’ouvrit à nouveau.

 

“J’ai encore des photos.“

 

Yuuri avait envie de mourir, là, maintenant. Quoiqu’il ait pu faire étant ivre ce n’était sans doute pas beau à voir et le fait qu’il y ait apparemment des évidences photographiques de ses frasques était quelque chose digne de ses plus grands cauchemars.

 

“Tu veux les voir ?“ Demanda Chris, ayant l’air de s’amuser de la détresse de Yuuri. Ce dernier secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Il n’était pas sûr s’il pouvait former des mots ou s’il ne serait capable que d’un long gémissement blessé.

 

Chris haussa les épaules en réponse et commença à se détourner mais Yuuri l’arrêta, réalisant que ce qui s’était vraiment passé ne pouvait être pire que de ne rien savoir à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de si grave de toute façon, n’est-ce pas ?

 

“Que s’est-il passé ?“ Questionna-t-il, se préparant à toute réponse.

 

“Tu n t’en souviens pas ?“ Rétorqua Chris, l’air surpris, et Yuuri secoua la tête, souhaitant simplement que les choses en finissent.

 

“Tu t’en enivré et tu as commencé à défier l’équipe russe à un dance-off. Après ça tu as commencé à te déshabiller. Et Yuuri, où diable as-tu appris la pole-dance ?“

 

Yuuri s’étouffa, priant tous les dieux susceptibles de l’écouter d’avoir mal entendu et que si ce n’était pas le cas qu’il puisse avoir un accident étrange qui le tuerait avant qu’il ait à faire face à la réalité. Un châtiment avait l’air d’être une excellente idée là tout de suite.

 

“Quoi ?“ Chuchota-t-il, priant toujours pour que Chris se soit trompé. L’amusement de son comparse sembla s’intensifier et il avait l’air de faire de son mieux pour retenir un rire.

 

“Ne t’en fais pas, Yuuri, tu étais très doué. Pas autant que moi, mais tout de même.“

 

“Pourquoi y avait-il seulement une barre pour danser ?“ Demanda faiblement Yuuri, choisissant de se fixer sur ce détail plutôt que de faire face à la réalité de la révélation et l’immense gêne qu’elle entraînait. Autant pour cacher cette particulière capacité aux yeux du monde.

 

Chris eut l’air légèrement pris en faute l’espace d’un instant avant de répondre.

 

“Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée.“ Répliqua-t-il l’air de rien, bien que ses yeux racontaient une toute autre histoire. “Quoiqu’il en soit, c’était très divertissant. Tout le monde t’encourageait. Tu t’es arrêté seulement lorsque Viktor a finalement fait son apparition.“

 

“QUOI ?“ Cria Yuuri, surprenant les autres patineurs près de lui et intensifiant le rouge à ses joues. De tout ce qui aurait pu rendre les choses pires, c’était bien en tête de liste.

 

“Oui.“ Rétorqua Chris, souriant toujours en coin. “Il a dû rater la fête officielle à cause d’un rendez-vous avec un sponsor ou un truc ennuyeux du genre. Mais il s’est pointé à l’after-party en fin de compte. Quand tu l’as vu tu as commencé à lui crier dessus en japonais. Personne n’avait la moindre idée de ce que tu étais en train de dire.“ Dieu merci pour les petites grâces. “Tu as essayé de descendre de la barre mais tu as glissé et tu es tombé droit dans ses bras. J’ai des photos de ça aussi, si ça t’intéresse.“

 

“Oh.“ Souffla faiblement Yuuri, se demandant s’il était en plein cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller, avec un peu de chance bientôt. Il aurait été naïf de croire qu’il aurait pu échapper à cette nuit-là pour toujours et elle était finalement de retour prête à se venger, et c’était encore bien pire que tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer.

 

“Tu n’arrêtais pas d’essayer de lui crier même quand il t’a rattrapé mais tu tenais à peine debout. Tu étais toujours en quelque sorte accroché à lui et tu ne voulais pas le lâcher et personne ne comprenait ce que tu essayais de dire. En gros, tu étais étalé sur son dos et il a finalement été obligé de te raccompagner à ta chambre. Enfin,“ Ajouta sournoisement Chris, “Raccompagné n’est peut-être pas le mot juste. Il a quasiment été obligé de te porter.“

 

Yuuri pouvait sentir l’horreur s’étaler sur son visage et Chris sembla capter immédiatement le cours que ses pensées venaient d’emprunter.

 

“Pas comme ça.“ Clarifia-t-il promptement, toute trace d’humour disparue de son ton et l’air vaguement offensé. “Tu tenais à peine debout. Quoique tu penses de Viktor il ne profiterait jamais de quelqu’un comme ça. Il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait encore l’air sous le choc mais il n’a jamais voulu me dire ce qui s’était passé. Rabat-joie.“ Le ton taquin était de retour et Yuuri voulait disparaître dans le sol pour toujours. Avec un peu de chance il s’était contenté de crier un peu plus en japonais sur Viktor et s’était évanoui mais même une telle chose était tout à fait mortifiante.

 

“Si ça t’aide à, te sentir mieux, Yuuri, je pense que tu as réussi à séduire plus de la moitié des gens présents lorsque tu as terminé. Tu es étonnamment flexible.“ Continua Chris, et Yuuri dissimula son visage dans ses mains, sentant la chaleur irradier de ses joues et priant pour que tout soit bientôt terminé.

 

C’était… bien pire que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Ce qu’il avait pu faire à Viktor une fois seuls n’avait pas dû être trop affreux compte tenu du fait que Viktor avait couché avec lui moins d’un mois plus tard mais il n’y avait rien de plus embarrassant pour Yuuri que de faire de la pole-dance face à une foule de personnes puis crier sur Viktor devant ladite foule. Heureusement son esprit enivré n’avait pas pu traduire ses mots en anglais. Se rappelant de son état de cette nuit-là et de la raison pour laquelle il s’était saoulé, Yuuri ne pouvait qu’imaginer les mauvaises choses qu’il avait pensées.

 

“Eh bien, je devrais me remettre en route.“ Reprit Chris, comme s’il ne venait pas de faire s’écrouler le monde de Yuuri autour de lui. Il salua Yuuri de la main tout en s’éloignant mais Yuuri remarqua à peine le geste.

 

Soudain terrifié à l’idée que d’autres patineurs aient pu écouter leur conversation il balaya les alentours du regard brusquement. Heureusement personne près d’eux n’avait semblé prêter la moindre attention à ce qu’ils faisaient et Yuuri faillit fuir la pièce lorsqu’il capta un éclair de chevelure argentée au loin, hors d’atteinte de voix mais assez proche pour être vu.

 

Viktor se tenait là et le regardait, bien que ses yeux se soient brièvement portés sur Chris qui s’en allait. Yuuri rougit à nouveau, incapable de se sortir la scène que Chris venait de lui dépeindre hors de son esprit. il n’avait aucune envie de croiser le regard de Viktor et il l’évita, priant pour que l’autre homme n’évoque jamais l’incident ou, mieux encore, qu’il l’ait tout à fait oublié.

 

Lorsqu’il leva à nouveau les yeux, Viktor avait disparu.

 

* * *

 

 

Durant toute la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain, Yuuri s’efforça de laisser la révélation de côté. C’était épouvantable et embarrassant mais plis il s’en inquiétait jusqu’à l’obsession, plus son patinage allait en pâtir et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il valait mieux ignorer tout ceci pour le moment et paniquer plus tard une fois que les médailles auraient été attribuées et qu’il aurait du temps pour y penser.

 

Aussitôt qu’il s’était échappé du stade après les programmes courts il avait rencontré Phichit et lui avait tout raconté de sa conversation avec Chris. Pendant le récit Phichit avait semblé partagé entre prendre un air horrifié et se retenir de rire. Après que Yuuri ait eu terminé il sembla ne plus pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps et laissa passer un ricanement gras qui provoqua un regard noir de Yuuri, accompagné d’une expression outrée.

 

“Ce n’est pas drôle Phichit !“ S’exclama-t-il alors que son ami tentait de réprimer son rire.

 

“Je suis désolé Yuuri.“ Répliqua Phichit, et il avait l’air sincère. Mais Yuuri entendait toujours la taquinerie dissimulée derrière les mots. “Mais si, ça l’est un peu ! Même toi tu dois l’admettre.“

 

“Non.“ Rétorqua froidement Yuuri. Il pouvait comprendre que d’un point de vue extérieur l’incident ait eu l’air hilarant mais il était bien trop gêné encore pour apprécier l’humour de la situation. “C’était carrément le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie Phichit !“

 

“Ecoute, Yuuri,“ tenta à nouveau Phichit, l’air plus sérieux. “Je sais que ça a l’air mauvais mais c’était il y a des années ! Les gens doivent à peine s’en rappeler, il y a des nouveaux scandales toutes les semaines pour plaire aux adeptes de rumeurs. Et si rien n’a jamais été rendu public jusqu’à maintenant tu peux être sûr que ça ne le sera jamais. Un jour tu en riras, je te le promets.“

 

Yuuri en avait fortement douté mais il avait décidé de ne pas débattre de la question avec son ami. Phichit avait raison, si rien n’avait été publié jusqu’à présent il y avait peu de chances que ça le soit un jour. Malgré le fait qu’il avait toujours plus ou moins envie de mourir de honte, ça aurait pu être pire. Pas beaucoup, mais tout de même.

 

“Hey, ne t’inquiète pas ok ?“ Lui dit alors Phichit, lui adressant un mince sourire sincère. “Tu as des culs à botter et une compétition à remporter demain. Concentre-toi plutôt là-dessus et tout ira bien.“

 

* * *

 

 

Durant l’entraînement matinal du lendemain Yuuri se répéta le conseil de Phichit, se forçant à ne pas se laisser gagner par l’inquiétude et en se concentrant plutôt sur sa chorégraphie. Les autres patineurs allaient et venaient sur la glace suivant leur propre entraînement et Yuuri se surprit à être extrêmement conscient de leur présence, en permanence sur le qui-vive à réparer où chacun d’eux se situait par rapport à lui. Il n’avait aucune envie de réitérer les erreurs de l’an passé. Se blesser, ou pire, blesser quelqu’un d’autre à cause d’une faute d’inattention était quelque chose qu’il était bien déterminé à ne plus jamais refaire.

 

Comme à son habitude, Yuuri constata que patiner était le meilleur moyen d’empêcher son esprit de trop penser et il patina aussi longtemps qu’il le put, se servant de cette distraction pour éloigner l’histoire que Chris lui avait rapportée la veille de son esprit. Peu à peu les autres patineurs quittèrent la glace jusqu’à ce que seul Yuuri y demeure. Il resta quelques minutes encore mais il put finalement voir les officiels commencer à traîner autour de la glace, se préparant à l’en faire sortir pour qu’ils puissent commencer à tout préparer pour l’évènement. Yuuri partit avant que cela ne puisse se produire, traînant les pieds et souhaitant avoir plus de temps. Son esprit était plus clair après l’entraînement mais il aurait bien profité de quelques heures supplémentaires pour calmer ses pensées.

 

Après avoir quitté la patinoire il se glissa à nouveau dans les vestiaires réservés aux athlètes, se débarrassant de sa tenue d’entraînement trempée de sueur et enfilant un pantalon ample et un t-shirt large, qu’il recouvrit de sa veste noire et bleue. Il se changerait une nouvelle fois plus tard pour enfiler son costume mais pour le moment il était bien contant de pouvoir porter des vêtements confortables. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant le début officiel de la compétition.

 

Une fois changé, Yuuri souleva son sac pour le poser sur son épaule et quitta la pièce, prêt à retrouver Celestino et revoir avec lui les dernières tâches à accomplir avant d’aller patiner. Il lui restait quelques heures avant de devoir gagner la glace mais il sentait déjà la pression commencer à s’accumuler.

 

Décidant de traverser le stade aussi rapidement que possible Yuuri emprunta un raccourci à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs de l’arène, pressant le pas à travers les lieux déserts, plutôt que de se risquer à travers la foule des aires principales. Il avait presque atteint la sortie lorsqu’il s’arrêta, ses pieds s’immobilisant au son d’une voix familière s’échappant de l’une des pièces un peu plus loin.

 

Reconnaissant l’accent suisse prononcé, Yuuri s’approcha, se demandant ce que Chris pouvait bien faire à traîner dans une pièce de stockage déserte au beau milieu des coulisses du stade.

 

“…faute.“

 

Yuuri entendit la fin du mot et s’arrêta devant la porte, se demandant s’il devait entrer. Il lui semblait impoli de passer simplement à côté et ignorer ses compétiteurs mais, encore une fois, Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée d’à qui Chris s’adressait et s’il s’était retranché aussi loin il était fort probable que la conversation soit privée et qu’ils ne veuillent pas être entendus.

 

“Tu es le pire des masochistes. Et même pas l’un des funs et sexy en plus.“ La voix de Chris filtrait à travers l’entrebâillement de la porte qui n’était pas tout à fait close. Yuuri ne pouvait voir l’intérieur mais il pouvait entendre clairement les voix.

 

“Je sais.“ Soupira une autre voix, et Yuuri sursauta en entendant l’accent russe colorant les mots. Bien entendu, il n’était pas surprenant que Chris ait été en train de discuter avec Viktor, ils étaient amis après tout, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de se geler sur place, toute pensée de passer son chemin envolée de son esprit.

 

Les paroles échangées par les deux patineurs étaient étranges, et Yuuri s’interrogea sur leur sens. Il y avait bon nombre de rumeurs à propos de ces deux-là et Yuuri s’était toujours demandé si elles étaient fondées. La moitié du monde du patinage semblait penser que Viktor et Chris s’envoyaient en l’air aussi souvent entre eux qu’avec d’autres. En tant qu’amis ayant tous deux la réputation de séducteurs, Viktor en tant que briseur de cœurs plein de charme et Chris l’homme sensuel aimant jouer avec les autres, les rumeurs étaient facilement alimentées. L’autre moitié de ce monde semblait penser que leurs réputations respectives étaient tout à fait fausses et n’étaient basées que sur des rumeurs et des on-dit et que Viktor et Chris s’aimaient en secret, cachant leur relation aux yeux du monde comme des amants maudits.

 

Aucune preuve ne supportait l’un ou l’autre version des faits mais les rumeurs couraient toujours. Yuuri savait, d’après son expérience personnelle, que Viktor n’avait pas de relation secrète et monogame avec Chris mais il n’aurait pas été excessivement surpris si la première des rumeurs était vraie. D’après ce qu’il entendait de leur conversation c’était en tout cas bien possible.

 

“Viktor, tu veux quelque chose que tu sais que tu n’auras jamais.“ Continua Chris, et Yuuri fronça les sourcils à ces mots, essayant d’en tirer un sens. “Tu dois laisser tomber. Tu es déjà quasiment en train de mendier pour des restes et tu n’as toujours rien en retour.“

 

“ _Je sais_.“ Rétorqua brusquement Viktor, et sa voix était plus dure que Yuuri ne l’avait jamais entendue. Il avait presque l’air en colère mais il y avait une fissure dans sa voix qui trahissait une toute autre émotion.

 

“Pardon, Chris.“ Essaya cette fois Viktor, sa voix plus calme et pleine d’excuses. “C’est juste … Je sais ce qui se passe, ok ? Je sais comment ça marche. Mais je ne peux pas changer ce que je veux. Et si c’est tout ce que j’arriverai jamais à avoir, même s’il n’y aura rien de plus, alors je prends. C’est mieux que rien après tout.“

 

“Vraiment ?“ Demanda Chris, et Yuuri réalisa soudainement qu’il s’était inconsciemment rapproché de la porte et que son oreille y était pratiquement collée. Il recula, horrifié de son attitude. Il était en train d’écouter une conversation privée, il n’avait aucun droit à être ici. C’était une violation impardonnable de leur vie privée et peu importe à quel point il était curieux à propos du sujet de la conversation il n’y avait aucun moyen de justifier le fait qu’il écoute plus longtemps.

 

Aussi silencieusement qu’il le put il s’éloigna de la porte, se pressant le long du couloir d’un pas étouffé, faisant de son mieux pour que le son de ses pas reste silencieux et qu’aucune trace de son passage ne subsiste.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri était toujours préoccupé par cette conversation des heures plus tard alors qu’il se préparait pour son programme, sa culpabilité d’avoir écouté la conversation se mesurant à sa curiosité. Phichit était près de lui au bord de la patinoire tandis qu’ils attendaient que Yuuri soit appelé sur la glace. L’homme patinant avant lui était toujours au Kiss-And-Cry à attendre ses scores mais Yuuri savait qu’il lui restait quelques minutes avant de devoir y aller.

 

“Bonne chance Yuuri.“ Lui dit alors Phichit, l’attirant entre ses bras de façon inattendue, comme s’il avait senti l’inconfort de Yuuri. Yuuri lui rendit instinctivement son embrassade, enserrant d’un poing de fer le tissu de son t-shirt, et s’accrochant à lui. Comme toujours, il pouvait sentir l’anxiété s’intensifier et avoir son ami si proche était l’un des meilleurs moyens de ne pas céder à la légère sensation de malaise qui se développait toujours avant qu’il ait à entrer sur la glace.

 

La meilleure partie d’une compétition pendant laquelle Phichit était là était qu’il savait qu’il y aurait toujours au moins une personne dans les gradins à l’encourager quoiqu’il arrive.

 

L’annonceur appela Yuuri à travers les haut-parleurs et le patineur précédent quitta le Kiss-And-Cry, l’air satisfait de ses résultats. Inspirant profondément pour se recentrer, Yuuri retira les gardes de ses patins et posa un premier pied sur la glace. Phichit l’encouragea amicalement d’un geste de la main et Yuuri prit une autre grande inspiration.

 

Le silence tomba sur la foule alors que Yuuri prenait sa position de départ, face aux juges. Lors de la finale du Grand Prix il avait remporté l’or avec le programme qu’il s’apprêtait à patiner et il n’avait aucune excuse de ne pas y arriver cette fois-ci. Il l’avait déjà fait et il pouvait le refaire.

 

Ignorant toutes les pensées qu’il avait eues jusqu’à ce moment Yuuri se laissa aller à ses émotions, laissa son esprit cartésien s’échapper, emportant avec lui ses pensées et ses inquiétudes et laissant les sentiments le submerger. Des centaines d’heures d’entraînement avaient gravé les mouvements jusque dans ses os et il laissa la mémoire musculaire guider son corps, sentant l’histoire que sa chorégraphie essayait de véhiculer se répandre à travers lui.

 

La musique commença et Yuuri bougea, se perdant dans la mélodie et la sensation de la glace sous ses patins.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri gagna.

 

L’ajout de son score au programme libre fit que son total dépassa celui de Viktor et lui prit la première place avec moins d’un point d’écart, le glissant au sommet du classement de justesse. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un flou d’encouragements et de médailles et de Phichit criant ses félicitations plus fort que les hurlements de la foule. Yuuri était exalté par ses émotions tout au long de la journée, sentant les larmes s’accumuler au coin de ses yeux lorsqu’il se tint sur la plus haute marche du podium, son cœur prêt à exploser de joie.

 

Après le désastre de l’an passé, après que les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit lui aient fait penser qu’il ne s’en remettrait probablement pas, il l’avait fait. La médaille d’or était chaude contre sa poitrine et il la toucha, encore émerveillé. L’or aux Championnats du Monde était encore plus prestigieux que lors d’une finale du Grand Prix et il l’avait fait une nouvelle fois, repris le titre qu’il avait perdu et prouvé qu’il le méritait.

 

Le temps fila à toute allure et son retour à l’hôtel sembla arriver bien trop vite, il se retrouva assis sur son lit encore choqué du tourbillon des évènements de la journée. Le banquet traditionnel tenu après la compétition avait été repoussé jusqu’au soir suivant et Yuuri se retrouva désœuvré. Phichit était sorti pour sociabiliser avec quelques autres patineurs et même si Yuuri avait été invité à les rejoindre, il avait décliné l’offre. Après une compétition comme celle qu’il venait de remporter il se sentait vidé de toute émotion et incapable de participer à une soirée. Plus encore, il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l’aise à l’idée de passer du temps à rire et à boire avec ceux qu’il venait de battre pour le titre une nouvelle fois. Quand bien même battre Viktor avait un goût de victoire, il n’avait jamais voulu se vanter de son statut de vainqueur face aux autres patineurs. Sortir et célébrer sa propre victoire face à leur défaite lui paraissait insensible et Yuuri ne voulait pas gâcher leur soirée en étant là.

 

Sans rien d’autre à faire Yuuri se roula en boule sur son lit, vêtu d’habits confortables recouverts de sa veste, et pieds nus. Une nuit pour se relaxer et se détendre semblait être une bonne idée. Peut-être qu’il pouvait regarder un film ou regarder l’une des séries télé que Phichit le suppliait toujours de voir. Et demain ils iraient visiter la ville. Ils avaient déjà prévu l’activité et Yuuri avait hâte d’y être.

 

Soudain, dans le silence de la pièce, un ping retentit depuis le téléphone placé entre les doigts de Yuuri et Yuuri réalisa qu’on venait de lui envoyer un message. Assumant que c’était Phichit qui essayait à nouveau de le convaincre de le rejoindre Yuuri l’ouvrit, puis se figea sur place en voyant le nom apparu sur l’écran.

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

 

3ème étage. Chambre 124.

 

 

Yuuri fixa les mots un long moment, connaissant leur sens mais se demandant s’il ne se trompait pas. Après tout, depuis leur première fois Yuuri avait toujours été à l’origine de leurs rencontres, pas Viktor. C’était différent, c’était nouveau.

 

Yuuri se demanda pourquoi Viktor prenait soudainement l’initiative du contact plutôt que l’inverse. Quand bien même il voulait croire que quelque chose aurait changé entre eux, il était plus que probable que Viktor s’ennuyant, sans banquet où se rendre, avait décidé que Yuuri était la meilleure distraction qu’il avait sous la main. Après tout, Yuuri avait déjà prouvé en de multiples occasions qu’il était plus qu’ouvert à l’idée et Viktor n’avait aucune raison de croire que ça aurait pu changer.

 

‘ _Ça n’a pas changé_.’ Réalisa Yuuri, notant qu’il était déjà en train de penser comme s’il avait accepté l’offre. Il s’était engagé sur un chemin qu’il ne pouvait quitter, ne voulait pas quitter, et il y avait quelque chose d’enivrant dans le fait que Viktor soit celui qui demande, plutôt que Yuuri soit en train de lui courir derrière désespérément, à chaque fois.

 

Sans s’en rendre compte, Yuuri réalisa qu’il avait déjà décidé qu’il allait céder. Les erreurs avaient déjà été commises au point où il n’y avait plus d’intérêt à arrêter de les faire. Toutes les complications que ça apportait à leur rivalité, tous les changements que ça causait au fond de son cœur, les dégâts étaient déjà faits. Il avait à présent le choix entre continuer sur ce chemin qu’il avait emprunté et accepter qu’au bout du compte une rencontre se profile, ou arrêter là et ne plus jamais toucher Viktor ou être touché par lui. Et au fond de lui, Yuuri savait que ce n’était pas une option. Pas vraiment.

 

Soudain nerveux, Yuuri sauta de son lit, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les discipliner et les arranger dans un style plus séduisant et ôta ses lunettes, espérant que ça serait suffisant. Mordant sa lèvre assez fort pour qu’elle saigne, Yuuri s’observa dans le miroir, se demandant s’il devait se changer. Il portait les vêtements les plus confortables et les moins sexy qu’il possédait et il savait qu’il ne ressemblait à rien. Mais d’un autre côté, s’il enfilait des vêtements plus classes Viktor réaliserait que pour Yuuri, leur rencontre comptait plus que pour lui.

 

Il valait mieux rester comme ça, avoir l’air décontracté. Si Viktor l’avait invité il y avait peu de chances qu’il le rejette à cause de sa tenue. C’était possible, compte tenu d’à quel point Viktor était toujours bien habillé, mais peu probable.

 

Laissant tomber toute autre tentative d’améliorer son apparence Yuuri enfila une paire de chaussures, attrapa sa clef et quitta la pièce, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Un peu trop tard, il se demanda si Viktor s’était attendu à ce qu’il amène quelque chose mais l’idée était de toute façon futile. A chacune de leurs rencontres rien n’avait été prévu et Yuuri avait compté sur Viktor pour être préparé. Cette fois Viktor s’attendait peut-être à ce que Yuuri prenne l’initiative mais Yuuri n’avait rien à apporter. A part Viktor, il n’avait jamais eu d’amant. Il n’en avait jamais eu envie. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il n’était absolument pas préparé à une rencontre illicite dans une chambre d’hôtel avec un homme qui lui avait fait briser toutes ses aises avec une déconcertante facilité.

 

Chassant les pensées de son esprit et tâchant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Yuuri pressa le bouton d’appel de l’ascenseur, attendant quelques secondes que les portes en métal s’ouvrent pour entrer dans la cabine. Le sentiment familier de flotter dans les airs s’empara de lui alors qu’il entamait sa montée et quelques secondes plus tard les portes s’ouvraient à nouveau pour révéler un corridor identique au sien, uniquement différent par les numéros qui marquaient les portes qui l’habitaient.

 

114, 116, 118 …

 

Yuuri compta tandis qu’il avançait dans le couloir, ses yeux dansant d’une porte à l’autre, cherchant.

 

120, 122 …

 

Yuuri s’arrêta. Une plaque en bronze lui fit face, 124 gravé dans le métal élimé. Après une grande inspiration, Yuuri glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour la dernière fois dans un geste nerveux et toqua à la porte en bois devant lui, le son résonnant bien trop fort dans le calme du corridor.

 

Moins d’une seconde plus tard la porte s’ouvrit pour révéler Viktor, les cheveux en bataille et se tenant pieds nus dans l’entrée, tout comme Yuuri quelques minutes plus tôt. Il portait également une tenue similaire, des vêtements confortables et Yuuri se sentit soudain soulagé qu’il n’ait pas décidé de s’habiller autrement.

 

Viktor eut l’air surpris l’espace d’un instant, comme s’il n’avait pas cru que Yuuri accepterait son offre. L’idée donna envie à Yuuri de rougir de honte, à la pensée qu’un seul texto de Viktor avec un numéro de chambre suffise à le faire venir ventre à terre. Il avait sûrement l’air désespéré mais Viktor ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, s’écartant simplement pour laisser Yuuri entrer.

 

Essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa nervosité, Yuuri pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait l’impression qu’il devait dire quelque chose mais sa langue semblait faite de plomb et aucun mot ne lui venait. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Il savait que Viktor ne l’avait invité que parce qu’il s’ennuyait et Yuuri était son option la plus facile mais Yuuri était tout de même venu alors qu’est-ce que ça disait de lui ?

 

La chambre de Viktor était plus chaude de plusieurs degrés et Yuuri sentit la chaleur commencer à monter. Ouvrant sa veste il l’enleva et la déposa sur le côté de l’une des chaises près de la fenêtre. Lorsqu’il se tourna à nouveau Viktor l’observait, aussi silencieux que Yuuri.

 

Viktor avait l’air étrange dans la pièce à demi éclairée. Il y avait une fébrilité dans sa posture, une agitation qui n’avait pas été là auparavant et son regard était étrange, terriblement aiguisé par contraste.

 

“Tu es venu.“ Dit-il finalement, brisant le long silence.

 

“Oui.“ Répondit Yuuri, ne sachant quoi dire d’autre. Il s’avéra qu’il n’avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de plus puisque Viktor traversa l’espace entre eux en quelques pas rapides, donnant à peine le temps à Yuuri de penser avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées dans un baiser brûlant qui chassa toute pensée cohérente de son esprit en un instant.

 

Viktor n’avait pas été aussi passionné depuis leur première fois. Lors de leur seconde rencontre il avait entièrement laissé le contrôle à Yuuri et pour leur troisième rencontre il avait été étrangement doux. Mais le baiser qu’ils partageaient en ce moment était brûlant et frénétique tout comme leur tout premier et Yuuri se laissa aller à la sensation, laissant Viktor prendre les rennes et abandonnant le contrôle bien plus facilement que ce qu’il aurait pensé possible.

 

Viktor l’embrassait profondément, passionnément, et Yuuri sentait déjà le désir enfler en lui. Des mains l’enserraient fermement, le clouant sur place comme si Viktor essayait de l’entraver, de l’empêcher de disparaître, comme si Yuuri était un mirage qui pouvait s’effacer à tout instant.

 

“Est-ce que tu as envie de ça Yuuri ?“ Demanda Viktor, s’éloignant juste assez pour que ses lèvres parviennent à former les mots, son visage toujours pressé contre sa peau. “Dis-moi que oui.“

 

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le cerveau de Yuuri se remette à fonctionner assez pour qu’il puisse répondre.

 

“Oui.“ Souffla-t-il, se demandant pourquoi Viktor avait seulement eu besoin de demander. Après tout, il était venu quand Viktor l’avait appelé. Evidemment que c’était ce qu’il voulait.

 

Les lèvres de Viktor capturèrent à nouveau les siennes, brûlantes et insistantes et Yuuri se laissa emporter pas la sensation, laissa toute pensée rationnelle disparaître dans le néant et les sensations l’envahir.

 

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, Viktor retirant les vêtements de Yuuri avec des mouvements secs et efficaces et se débarrassant des siens ensuite avant de faire reculer Yuuri jusqu’au lit et y grimpant pour s’agenouiller au-dessus de lui. La perte totale de contrôle aurait dû agacer Yuuri mais pour une étrange raison ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était là parce qu’il en avait envie et il pouvait abandonner le contrôle de la situation sans arrière-pensée, laisser Viktor prendre les devants parce qu’il semblait que c’était ce qu’il voulait, ce dont Viktor avait besoin et après tout ce qui s’était passé Yuuri était heureux de le laisser faire.

 

Quelque part au fond de son esprit il se rappelait vaguement de leur deuxième rencontre, lorsque Yuuri avait été bien trop en proie à des pensées néfastes et des sentiments enchevêtrés et Viktor l’avait laissé tout ce qu’il voulait et plus encore. Yuuri se rappelait d’à quel point il avait aimé avoir le contrôle, mais aussi comment une partie de lui regrettait de ne pas avoir la sensation de Viktor agenouillé au-dessus de lui, le regardant, le faisant fondre avec ses mains, ses yeux et ses lèvres.

 

C’était un sentiment qui lui avait manqué et il se réjouissait de le retrouver.

 

Viktor était toujours au-dessus de lui, ses bras encadrant sa tête et embrassant Yuuri avec le même sentiment d’urgence qui avait initié leur rencontre. Yuuri lui rendait son baiser, laissant ses mains glisser contre les épaules de Viktor pour l’attirer plus près. Perdu dans le baiser, il ne remarqua pas l’une des mains de Viktor glisser le long de son torse et sur son ventre, semant de légères caresses avant de glisser plus bas.

 

Yuuri hoqueta de surprise lorsque la main de Viktor se faufila plus bas et enserra son sexe, enfonçant ses talons dans le matelas et jetant sa tête en arrière contre les draps alors que Viktor entamait des mouvements de va et vient, provoquant des vagues de sensations qui noyaient tout son corps. C’était bien trop, et bien trop tôt et Yuuri se sentait dépassé. Viktor avait toujours pris son temps jusqu’ici, avec une lenteur qui tenait de l’agonie, mais cette fois c’était différent.

 

Peut-être que Viktor était celui qui avait désespérément envie de reprendre le contrôle cette fois. Après tout, Yuuri l’avait battu avec moins d’un point d’écart lors de la compétition le jour-même. Yuuri se rappelait avec une grande acuité le sentiment écrasant de défaite qui l’avait submergé lorsque que Viktor lui avait piqué l’or sous le nez avec un seul point d’écart et leurs scores avaient été encore plus serrés cette fois-ci. La différence minime devait être difficile à avaler et Yuuri pouvait comprendre, sympathiser avec cette émotion.

 

Au banquet lors du Grand Prix de cette année Viktor n’avait pas semblé déçu de sa défaite. Le fait qu’il réagisse différemment cette fois-ci était étrange mais, encore une fois, les Mondiaux étaient une compétition bien plus prestigieuse et peut-être que son attitude décontractée lors du banquet n’avait été qu’une façade pour dissimuler sa déception.

 

Le contraste entre ces deux fois rendait toujours Yuuri confus et il se demanda s’il n’y avait pas autre chose, si c’était uniquement la défaite qui avait mis Viktor d’une si étrange humeur, exigeant et bloquant Yuuri comme si sa seule force pouvait le faire rester.

 

Le plaisir enflait et Yuuri sentit ses orteils se crisper contre les draps, son souffle devenir court. Il essaya de retenir les sensations qui embrouillaient son esprit, il essaya de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

 

Malgré ses efforts, il gémit tout de même lorsque Viktor s’écarta abruptement, rompant tout contact et s’éloignant.

 

Légèrement étourdi, Yuuri roula sa tête pour voir Viktor récupérer des objets dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et revenir vers Yuuri, bloquant à nouveau l’une de ses mains contre le lit d’une poigne de fer et l’embrassant profondément, l’enfonçant dans le matelas. Tout était arrivé si vite que Yuuri n’eut pas le temps de penser, et laissa Viktor prendre l’initiative sans poser de question.

 

A travers le brouillard de ses pensées, Yuuri ne parvint qu’à vaguement entendre le son d’une bouteille qu’on ouvrait. Il était encore brûlant et tendu, tout son corps pleurant la perde d toucher de Viktor et sentir les doigts lubrifiés effleurer la peau de ses cuisses le fit sursauter.

 

“Ok ?“ Demanda Viktor, sa voix étouffée et rauque comme si le moindre mot lui demandait un immense effort.

 

“Oui.“ Haleta Yuuri en réponse, priant pour que Viktor ne le fasse pas attendre. Il ne fut pas déçu, et la seconde suivante Yuuri sentit un doigt chaud caresser son entrée, l’agaçant légèrement avant de finalement presser contre l’anneau de muscles et s’insérer. Yuuri haleta à la sensation, un son qui se mua en une série de gémissements aigus et l’autre main de Viktor retrouva son sexe, bougeant en rythme avec son doigt qui l’ouvrait peu à peu.

 

Et bon sang, qu’est-ce que ça lui avait manqué. Que Viktor soit au-dessus de lui, tout autour de lui, en lui. Se sentir possédé et contrôlé et désiré d’une façon dont il avait terriblement envie, bien qu’il ne se l’admettrait jamais.

 

Viktor ajouta un autre doigt et les mains de Yuuri se crispèrent sur les draps près de lui, essayant de rester dans le présent et de ne pas se laisser aller à la délicieuse sensation que le geste provoquait.

 

Viktor poursuivit quelques minutes, semant de doux baisers dans le cou et contre les clavicules de Yuuri tandis qu’il l’amenait toujours plus proche de la délivrance. Après ce qui lui sembla être des siècles il ajouta un autre doigt, puis finalement un quatrième, emplissant entièrement Yuuri et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour s’empêcher de supplier pour en avoir plus.

 

Sa résolution faillit céder lorsque Viktor retira ses mains, laissant à Yuuri l’impression d’être abandonné et vide. Avant qu’il ne puisse émettre le moindre son ceci dit il sentit qu’il était retourné, Viktor ajustant facilement son corps jusqu’à ce que son visage soit pressé contre les draps.

 

Le choc de ce soudain changement de position s’enregistra à peine à travers le brouillard de son esprit mais il put entendre la voix de Viktor, basse et rauque dans le silence de la chambre.

 

“Ok ?“ Demanda-t-il et Yuuri ne put qu’hocher la tête en réponse, ne voulant rien de plus que retrouver le toucher de Viktor. Il entendit vaguement le son d’un emballage de préservatif qui se déchirait et il se releva légèrement jusqu’à passer d’une position allongée à rester à quatre pattes, ses coudes plantés dans le matelas.

 

Il arrivait à peine à croire qu’il avait été assis dans sa chambre si peu de temps auparavant, complètement inconscient du changement radical que sa soirée allait subir. L’appel de Viktor avait été inattendu et la rapidité avec laquelle il avait initié leur rencontre l’avait été plus encore. Yuuri n’aurait pas dû être surpris, ce n’est pas comme si Viktor l’avait appelé pour bavarder, mais l’urgence des touchers de Viktor lui avait rappelé lorsque ses gestes avaient été de la même nature, ignorant les mots pour communiquer ses désirs à travers les caresses.

 

Malgré la rapidité avec laquelle leur entrevue avait progressé Yuuri remarqua qu’il avait déjà terriblement envie de la suite.

 

Des mains douces caressèrent ses épaules, glissant le long de ses flancs pour agripper ses hanches et Yuuri se pressa contre les doigts. Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque l’instant suivant il put sentir quelque chose de chaud et large presser contre son entrée, bien plus large que les doigts qui l’avaient excité plus tôt. Malgré la taille Viktor avait correctement travaillé et le corps de Yuuri s’ouvrit facilement à l’intrusion, permettant à Viktor de le pénétrer d’un long et profond mouvement.

 

La sensation fut si intense que Yuuri sentit son corps se dérober sous lui, pressant son visage contre le matelas et haletant, la sueur commençant à perler à son front et sur ses épaules. Les mains de Viktor sur ses hanches les maintenaient en l’air, et le nouvel angle dans lequel il se trouvait permis à Viktor de le pénétrer plus profondément encore, leur coupant le souffle à tous les deux.

 

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, le silence uniquement entrecoupé de leurs souffles courts. Viktor bougeait légèrement son bassin, des mouvements brefs qui laissaient Yuuri s’ajuster à sa présence tout en le rendant fou, tant ils n’étaient pas suffisants. Il ondula son bassin à son tour, plein de désespoir, tentant d’encourager Viktor à bouger vraiment, et Viktor obtempéra, se retirant presque jusqu’à sortir avant de pousser à nouveau avec une force qui imprima plus encore le visage de Yuuri contre le matelas.

 

Yuuri savait que s’il en avait envie il pouvait les retourner pour chevaucher Viktor plutôt que d’être pressé contre le lit. Il pouvait reprendre le contrôle et prendre son plaisir jusqu’à ce que tout soit terminé. Mais il n’en avait pas encire. Il voulait laisser Viktor prendre le contrôle. Il n’avait rien à prouver, rien qui demande qu’il se batte et tout ce qu’il voulait était ressentir Viktor, et la sensation du désir de Viktor pour lui pour aussi longtemps que ce moment durerait. Si c’est que Viktor voulait, alors il était plus qu’heureux de le lui offrir, il s’attèlerait à le laisser faire presque tout ce qu’il voulait.

 

Viktor le pénétra à nouveau, amorçant un rythme qui ne fit que s’accentuer et Yuuri froissa ses poings dans les draps, tentant de trouver quelque chose à quoi s’accrocher. Les mains de Viktor quittèrent ses hanches pour caresser doucement ses flancs et Yuuri se concentra sur la sensation, sur les douces caresses, pour rester ancré dans la réalité.

 

Il perdit toute sa concentration lorsque Viktor fit glisser ses doigts jusqu’à les encercler à nouveau autour de son sexe, entamant des va-et-vient fermes qui firent perdre toute raison à Yuuri. Tout était trop intense et pourtant parfait et il arrivait à peine à former des pensées cohérentes, ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que se laisser aller aux sensations et s’y abandonner entièrement.

 

Le souffle de Viktor était brûlant contre sa nuque mais Yuuri sursauta tout de même lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres toucher sa peau, douces et chaudes. Viktor sema des baisers le long de son échine, n’interrompant jamais son rythme, mais chaque point de contact semblait pourtant se graver en Yuuri, plus fort encore que le précédent.

 

“Sur la glace aujourd’hui,“ Souffla Viktor entre deux baiser. “Tu étais époustouflant. Le public a adoré.“

 

Yuuri parvenait à peine à comprendre les mots à travers le brouillard de son plaisir mais Viktor poursuivit, sa voix hachée par les halètements et poursuivant les baisers qui brûlaient sa peau.

 

“Tu t’offres si facilement à eux. A tous.“ Entendit-il, quelque part au loin. “Mais tu es venu. Quand je t’ai appelé, tu es venu.“

 

“Je n’ai rien d’autre.“ Murmura Viktor. “Mais j’ai au moins ça.“

 

Yuuri ne comprenait pas les mots, ne comprenait pas le sens caché derrière eux mais il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir parce que Viktor modifia son angle et provoqua aussitôt une nouvelle vague de plaisir. C’était trop, trop en même temps, et il en oublia les mots.

 

Malgré les sensations qui s’emparaient de Yuuri et le plaisir qui le consumait presque jusqu’à le brûler entièrement, Viktor fut celui qui jouit le premier. Il planta ses dents dans l’épaule de Yuuri à ce moment-là, le marquant et forçant les derniers va-et-vient avant de se laisser retomber, la moitié de son poids supporté par son propre corps et l’autre tout le long du dos de Yuuri.

 

Il fallut quelques instants à Viktor pour reprendre mais ses esprits mais il commença alors aussitôt à bouger la main qui tenait encore le sexe de Yuuri. Doucement, cette fois, amenant lentement Yuuri au bord de l’orgasme sans le frénétique sentiment d’urgence qui l’avait animé plus tôt. Il saupoudra à nouveau sa peau de baisers légers, dansant sur la nuque de Yuuri, et Yuuri se laissa aller, jouissant dans un cri étouffé tandis que la main de Viktor accompagnait son plaisir, ne s’arrêtant que lorsque Yuuri se retrouva entièrement vidé.

 

Yuuri se laissa retomber contre le lit, sentant Viktor s’éloigner complètement et remarqua vaguement l’autre homme retirer le préservatif, le nouer et le jeter là où Yuuri présuma que la poubelle se tenait. Il se sentait extrêmement lessivé, ravi mais épuisé d’une façon qui lui semblait surprenante étant donné que Viktor avait fait le plus gros du travail.

 

Ce ne fut que lorsque Viktor s’allongea à son tour dans le lit que Yuuri réalisa ce qu’il était en train de faire. Etalé au beau milieu du lit de Viktor, sans y être voulu ni invité à présent qu’ils en avaient terminé. Si Viktor était à moitié aussi fatigué que lui il voulait certainement dormir et par conséquent voulait certainement que Yuuri s’en aille de son lit aussi vite que possible.

 

Souhaitant pouvoir étirer le moment un peu plus longtemps mais sachant que c’était impossible Yuuri s’assit, faisant mine de partir. Avant même qu’il ne puisse s’asseoir complètement, ceci dit, une main sur son bras l’arrêta.

 

Viktor était à moitié assis dans le lit également, sur le côté pour faire face à Yuuri et gardant son toucher léger mais persistant, empêchant Yuuri de quitter le lit. Il y avait un doux éclat dans ses yeux, la lumière de la lune reflétée à travers la vitre, et son expression était chaleureuse et ouverte.

 

“Reste.“ Souffla-t-il, et Yuuri put sentir son propre souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine, et son cœur sauter un battement. “S’il-te-plaît.“

 

Chaque fois avant ça il était parti aussi vite que possible, sachant bien que Viktor n’aurait pas voulu qu’il reste, voulait qu’il parte aussi vite que possible. Mais il n’avait jamais voulu partir. Et maintenant, si Viktor le _demandait_ …

 

“Ok.“ Rrépondit-il, sentant un poids se lever de ses épaules. “Je reste.“

 

Yuuri se rallongea prudemment, glissant sur les draps pour laisser plus de place à Viktor. Ce dernier se déplaça également jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux allongés au centre du lit, séparés de quelques centimètres seulement. Le toucher de Viktor était toujours chaud contre son bras et Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre envie de s’y dérober.

 

Se sentant soudainement à l’aise il se roula légèrement en boule sur le côté, faisant toujours face à Viktor et reposant sa tête sur l’un des nombreux coussins. Viktor se relaxa également, ajustant les couvertures sur eux et Yuuri se pelotonna involontairement dans la chaleur. La scène était calme et paisible et ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer tous seuls, et il n’eut pas la force de combattre le sommeil.

 

Viktor était tout proche, sans le toucher mais assez proche pour que Yuuri puisse voir son souffle enfler dans sa poitrine. Yuuri voulait tendre le bras, toucher Viktor, se rapprocher. Mais il ne connaissait pas les règles tacites de ce genre de situations, il ne savait pas si ça aurait été vu comme une intrusion, ni si c’était ce que Viktor voulait.

 

Bien que leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, la main de Viktor était toujours sur son bras et les yeux du russe étaient toujours ouverts, fixant le visage de Yuuri. Dans d’autres circonstances Yuuri en aurait été gêné mais il était trop fatigué et trop satisfait et ses inquiétudes pouvaient bien attendre.

 

Il dériva lentement vers le sommeil, le regard de Viktor toujours fixés sur lui.

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsque les yeux de Yuuri papillonnèrent à nouveau il faisait noir dans la pièce, le clair de lune atténué par les rideaux épais. Son horloge interne l’informa qu’il faisait toujours nuit, et le sommeil s’accrochait encore à lui, il n’était que partiellement conscient.

 

Ensommeillé, Yuuri se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le tirer de ses rêves. Encore embrumé, il ne bougea pas, restant immobile et gardant un souffle lent et égal.

 

Aux abords de sa conscience il comprit alors ce qui l’avait réveillé. Des doigts effleuraient son échine, un toucher aérien qui dansait sur sa peau et traçait des chemins. Il s’était retourné durant la nuit et son dos faisait à présent face à l’homme avec qui il partageait le lit et il s’était rapproché de lui malgré ses inquiétudes conscientes, les pressant l’un contre l’autre.

 

Viktor semblait réveillé. Bien que Yuuri ne pouvait le voir il sentait sa présence, légèrement surélevé et traçant des dessins le long de la peau du dos de Yuuri. Yuuri se demanda vaguement pourquoi il était réveillé mais la pensée s’échappa aussitôt. Un son étouffé parvenait à ses oreilles et Yuuri réalisa que Viktor en était l’origine. Une mélodie fredonnée qui rythmait les caresses sur sa peau.

 

Les mots que Viktor chantonnait n’étaient pas familiers aux oreilles de Yuuri. Du russe, précisa son esprit endormi. La chanson était mélancolique et la voix de Viktor lui allait parfaitement, soufflée dans la chambre paisible. Les doigts traçaient toujours des formes sur sa peau et Yuuri reconnut les lignes familières tracées sur son dos. Elles étaient les composantes d’une chorégraphie de patinage, les doigts de Viktor mimant les mouvements d’un patineur glissant sur la glace. Tourbillonnant et tournant, laissant des traces légères de son passage derrière lui.

 

Tout en traçant il continuait à chantonner et Yuuri se demanda s’il répétait un nouveau programme. Pour l’an prochain peut-être. Viktor ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Yuuri était réveillé. Les yeux de Yuuri ne s’étaient jamais ouverts et il n’avait pas bougé, respirant profondément. Une partie de lui se demanda s’il devait laisser savoir à Viktor qu’il était au moins partiellement conscient.

 

Mais Yuuri était trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement et le sommeil ne l’avait jamais vraiment laissé s’échapper de ses griffes. Lentement, il se laissa sombrer à nouveau au pays des rêves, bercé par le son de la voix de Viktor et la sensation légère des doigts dansant sur sa peau.

 

* * *

 

 

V-nikiforov

10,572  likes

V-nikiforov: **Superbe vue de ma chambre d’hôtel ce matin #WorldChampionships**

_Voir les 2972 commentaires_

codyzone  Wow, trop beau !

Laura_Love  Quel beau lever de soleil<3<3<3

XxBulletofRomexXEST-CE QUE C’EST LA PUTAIN DE VESTE DE YUURI KATSUKI SUR LA CHAISE PRES DE LA FENETRE ????

Hisstory_maker  OMG PAS POSSIBLE

Thecbc … les gars c’est juste une veste noire et bleue sans déconner. Est-ce que Viktor a pas le droit d’avoir des vêtements ?

Kim-kam  il faut quand même admettre que ces couleurs et ce design on _étrangement_ l’air d’être ceux des patineurs japonais

Veetya  Trop pas ??? L’éclairage est super mauvais on voit à peine les couleurs et on dirait juste une veste sombre normale. Vous pétez un plomb.

Viktuuriovervictory  ahhh, si seulement c’était pas tout froissé et si l’image était meilleure on pourrait voir si y’a écrit JAPON dans le dos T_T

CeeCee251  Même si c’était écrit ça prouve rien du tout ! Il y a plusieurs patineurs japonais dans les différentes divisions qui ont été aux Mondieux. Est-ce qu’on peut s’il-vous-plaît arrêter de mettre son nez dans la vie privée de Viktor et arrêter de spammer son Instagram avec ces ridicules spéculations

Icharlie  Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde continue à faire un cake sur tout le truc entre Nikiforov et Katsuki. Ils. S’aiment. Pas. Mystère résolu.

ViktuuriSquad  iwanttobelieve.gif

25K  wow, tout ce foin pour une veste ! Va falloir apprendre à se calmer un peu et apprécier la super photo plutôt

NancyB21  *chuchote* _Mais on dirait vraiment la veste de Katsuki_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Donc c’était un chapitre plutôt transitionnel mais je vous promets que le prochain sera beaucoup plus lourd niveau intrigue. Je n’aime pas mettre deux scènes de sexe dans un seul chapitre mais je n’ai pas eu le choix pour des raisons d’intrigue. Même si ce n’est pas mon chapitre préféré il avait besoin d’être écrit pour mettre en place la suite. Je vous promets qu’il se passera bien plus de trucs dans le chapitre 11 et qu’on va s’éloigner de la structure des derniers chapitres. Avec le prochain chapitre je vais arrêter de couvrir des années entières dans un chapitre et seulement couvrir des évènements, chaque chapitre couvrant quelques jours ou semaines au mieux. Ce qui veut dire que ça ne sera plus autant pressé et qu’il y aura plus de développement et d’interactions entre Viktor et Yuuri. BEAUCOUP plus d’interactions c’est promis !
> 
> Et aussi, je sais que certaines avaient vraiment envie que Phichit débarque et arrange tout, mais rappelez-vous, Phichit n’a qu’un son de cloche ! Tout ce que Phichit connaît il l’a entendu de Yuuri donc il est aussi biaisé que lui. Il a la capacité d’être plus objectif ce qui entrera en jeu plus tard dans la fic mais il ne peut pas débarquer et tout résoudre pour le moment.
> 
> Et aussi, on a enfin su ce qui s’était passé aux JO ! (enfin, plus ou moins) Ce petit trou dans le temps que Chris a mentionné sera rempli dans la fic associée lorsque Viktor racontera sa version de la soirée, tout comme la conversation complète de Chris et Viktor sera mise dans son contexte. Et puis qu’est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Viktor dans cette dernière scène (même si j’ai laissé beaucoup d’indices). Mais pour le moment, vous ne savez que ce que Yuuri sait ;)
> 
> Et aussi, la chanson que Viktor chante à la fin du chapitre et la fameuse chanson russe ‘Dark Eyes’, dont vous avez une version ici : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdWBdqkxHKg
> 
> [… les fanarts sont ensuite listés, allez voir sur la fic originale !]
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Je sais, j’ai mis un temps fou à poster, je savais que le temps de traduction allait s’allonger mais je ne pensais pas autant, à vrai dire. Je pense que le délai sera à peu près équivalent pour le prochain chapitre puisque je vais ensuite poster un chapitre de Write Me In C Major, donc si vous ne suivez que cette fic, vous savez à quoi vous attendre pour la prochaine fois …  
> Les chapitres s’allongent et le temps de traduction également. Mais dites-vous que dans l’ensemble vous attendez vachement moins longtemps que ceux qui ont suivi la publication de la fic en live, si ça vous console !
> 
> Bref ! Chapitre intéressant, même si en effet les choses se corseront ensuite ! J’espère que l’histoire vous plaît toujours autant, on approche du dénouement, mine de rien ! 
> 
> N’oubliez pas d’aller commenter et mettre des kudos sur l’histoire originale !
> 
> Et mille mercis pour vos commentaires et kudos ici, vraiment, ça fait super plaisir et c’est très motivant.
> 
> #WolrdChampionships = #ChampionnatsDuMonde  
> Iwanttobelive.gif = jeveuxycroire.gif
> 
> Musiques du chapitre :  
> Yuuri, PL – Tango des los Exilados par Vanessa Mae


	11. You Kiss Me (I’m Falling) / (Tu m’embrasses [Je succombe])

Au début du Grand Prix de Yuuri lors de la saison suivante, tout ce qui aurait pu mal se passer, se passa.

 

La première de ses compétitions était la Rostelecom Cup, qui serait ensuite rapidement suivie du NHK Trophy, les attributions tardives faisant qu’il serait l’un des derniers patineurs à se qualifier pour la finale si ses scores lors des compétitions précédentes s’avéraient suffisants. Quelques patineurs, dont Viktor, s’étaient déjà qualifiés, le russe captivant le public d’abord lors de Skate America puis lors de la Coupe de Chine, et l’amenant tout droit à la première place du classement.

 

Yuuri n’aimait pas participer aux évènements les plus tardifs du Grand Prix. Bien que le temps d’entraînement supplémentaire était bénéfique, c’était toujours anxiogène de regarder les autres patineurs grimper les rangs avant qu’il ait seulement eu la chance d’entrer dans la compétition. Sans compter qu’en participant à la dernière des compétitions qualificatives, il aurait moins de temps pour se préparer pour la finale, en présumant qu’il arriverait à atteindre ce stade. Yuuri se qualifiait pour la finale depuis des années, mais il avait perpétuellement peur que la nouvelle saison soit celle où il échouerait,  n’y arriverait pas, ne pourrait pas y participer.

 

Du fait de ses assignations, Yuuri estima que la compétition était déjà mal partie et ça ne sembla qu’empirer. Comme il s’agissait de sa première compétition de la saison, il avait prévu d’arriver en Russie quelques jours avant la Rostelecom Cup, espérant profiter de temps d’entraînement supplémentaire à l’arène avant de devoir y patiner pour de bon.

 

Par malchance, cependant, l’hiver moscovite avait frappé la ville de plein fouet et un manteau de neige épais recouvrait tout, les flocons dansant sinistrement dans les airs et barrant les hublots de l’appareil alors qu’il parvenait finalement à atterrir. Le mauvais temps avait beaucoup délayé le vol et il sembla y avoir eu un long débat sur la pertinence de le faire atterrir à Moscou ou pas. De ce que Yuuri en avait entendu, un certain nombre d’avions avaient été consignés au sol, mais du fait de leur bas niveau de carburant, ils avaient été forcés de tenter un atterrissage à l’aéroport de Sheremetyevo comme prévu.

 

Yuuri était très reconnaissant du fait que le pilote et les équipes de la tour de contrôle aient décidé de les laisser arriver ici plutôt que de les dévier vers une autre ville. Le délai dû à la météo avait fait que le vol avait duré près de six heures depuis qu’il avait quitté Détroit et il était épuisé. Ils avaient atterri tard à Moscou, le noir de la nuit englobant déjà la ville, et il n’avait qu’une envie : se rendre à l’hôtel, s’effondrer sur son lit et dormir jusqu’au début de la compétition.

 

Ce ne fut cependant pas ce qui se passa. La malchance empirant, Yuuri découvrit que se rendre tout droit à l’hôtel et dormir n’allait pas être aussi facile que prévu. Après avoir finalement débarqué, il appela pour confirmer son arrivée puisqu’il était en retard pour ce faire de quelques heures à cause du délai. Celestino réservait toujours les hôtels bien en avance, puisque la plupart des patineurs avaient tendance à loger au même endroit que celui où le banquet serait tenu, dans un hôtel proche de l’arène. Ça rendait les trajets jusqu’à la patinoire dans les cités étrangères plus faciles, et c’est une routine avec laquelle Yuuri était familier.

 

Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait cloché. Après quelques minutes de conversation avec une femme à l’air affairé au téléphone, Yuuri apprit que la chambre qu’il attendait n’était plus disponible. À grands renforts d’excuses, la femme expliqua qu’il y avait eu une confusion dans le logiciel et que du fait du retard de Yuuri la chambre avait été notée disponible aussitôt que le temps limite de confirmation avait été dépassé. Du fait du mauvais temps l’occupant précédent avait décidé d’étendre son séjour de quelques nuits et la chambre n’était plus disponible. Pire encore, du fait de la neige qui avait forcé à annuler un certain nombre de vols, l’hôtel était complet, et il n’y avait plus de chambre libre qu’elle puisse proposer à Yuuri.

 

Yuuri remercia la femme pour son aide et alla s’asseoir sur l’un des bancs de métal froid alignés le long du hall de l’aéroport, sentant les premières vagues de panique monter en lui. Il appela ensuite Celestino pour demander conseil. Son entraîneur n’était pas venu avec lui pour la compétition puisqu’il était encore avec Phichit, l’accompagnant pour les compétitions qualificatives. Du fait qu’ils partageaient un coach, Yuuri et Phichit avaient décidé qu’ils auraient chacun la présence de Celestino pour l’un de leurs évènements du Grand Prix, et puisque Celestino avait prévu de rejoindre Yuuri pour le NHK Trophy dans quelques semaines, il se trouvait seul pour la Rostelecom Cup. Celestino avait proposé de trouver un entraîneur remplaçant parmi ceux de leur club de patinage pendant qu’il n’était pas disponible mais Yuuri avait refusé.

 

Celestino avait l’air inquiet au téléphone et Yuuri pouvait imaginer qu’une partie de la panique qui l’étreignait transpirait dans sa voix et interpelait son entraîneur. Celestino lui conseilla de trouver une autre chambre d’hôtel dans un hôtel proche de l’arène. Les transports publics n’étaient pas fiables à cause de la neige et il devrait rester proche de la patinoire ou risquer de se trouver coincé dans une cité étrangère sans aucun moyen de rejoindre le stade s’il était trop loin.

 

Yuuri comprenait la logique de la chose mais la réalité s’avéra bien plus complexe. Apparemment, le mauvais temps et les vols annulés avaient causé une surpopulation de personnes à la recherche de chambres d’hôtel et tous les établissements internationaux qu’il contacta répondirent qu’ils étaient complets et qu’ils ne pouvaient lui offrir de chambre avant un jour ou deux au minimum. Après avoir épuisé ses meilleures options, Yuuri fit une pause, essayant de ne pas paniquer plus encore. Si tous les hôtels habitués à s’occuper de clients étrangers étaient complets, il lui restait à chercher parmi des endroits plus locaux et moins prestigieux. Yuuri était loin d’être snob, et la perspective de résider dans un hôtel bon marché ne l’effrayait pas. Mais les chances que quelqu’un dans un tel hôtel qui n’était pas prévu pour les touristes parle anglais étaient bien plus faibles, japonais presque nulles, et donc la perspective de partir à la recherche d’une chambre dans ces conditions n’était pas plaisante.

 

Yuuri était fatigué et stressé et il ne voulait rien de plus que dormir tandis que l’aéroport se vidait peu à peu. Il semblait que ses options fussent à présent limitées à chercher un hôtel international plus loin de l’arène et prier pour que les transports publics soient opérationnels ou que la neige se dégage assez d’ici la compétition, ou appeler des hôtels locaux en priant pour que quelqu’un y parle assez bien anglais pour que son esprit épuisé puisse converser et qu’il y aurait une chambre disponible.

 

Il décida de faire une pause dans ses recherches pour récupérer ses valises, espérant que le temps passé à cette tâche lui permette d’éclaircir ses idées et qu’il puisse choisir la meilleure option. Mais encore une fois, la chance ne fut pas de son côté. Lorsque Yuuri voulut récupérer ses bagages, il découvrit qu’une seule de ses valises ayant quitté Détroit était parvenue à l’aéroport. La réceptionniste à l’air irrité passa quelques appels et l’informa en grommelant qu’il semblait qu’un seul des bagages ait été embarqué sur le bon avion. L’aéroport allait rechercher l’autre pour trouver où il était parti mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment et Yuuri s’enfuit après avoir été si clairement congédié, la panique pesant à présent lourdement sur sa poitrine et s’aggravant à chaque pas.

 

Par nécessité, il voyageait pour ses compétitions avec deux valises du fait du nombre d’items dont il avait besoin pour participer. Sur les conseils de Celestino, il avait toujours mis ses patins dans l’une et ses costumes dans l’autre, de façon à ce que si l’une des deux se trouvait perdue, il ne se retrouve pas sans rien. Yuuri avait automatiquement suivi le conseil, n’imaginant jamais vraiment que c’était une probabilité. Mais c’était finalement arrivé, et tandis qu’il avait la valise contenant ses patins, usés et faits à son pied, et la chose la plus importante dont il ait eu besoin, celle avec ses costumes était perdue et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de quand elle serait retrouvée et ramenée.

 

Le monde entier semblait travailler à sa perte à cet instant et Yuuri avait envie de pleurer. Il avait vingt-deux ans, presque vingt-trois, mais les voyages le stressaient toujours, et soudain tout était allé de travers en même temps et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était seul dans un pays étranger avec aucun endroit où rester et aucune capacité à parler la langue. Il était épuisé et stressé et ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, et pour rendre les choses pire encore ses costumes étaient perdus, les costumes dont il avait désespérément besoin pour patiner dans quelques jours.

 

Yuuri pouvait sentir son cœur s’accélérer, sa poitrine se comprimer et il avait du mal à respirer. Des larmes brûlaient au coin de ses yeux et il tenta de les retenir, tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration, de réfléchir à ses problèmes de façons logique comme on le lui avait appris. Il y avait une solution à tout et il en trouverait s’il pouvait arrêter de paniquer. Mais il semblait que c’était trop demander et il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de s’accumuler dans ses yeux, ou la panique montante qui semblait s’intensifier.

 

Soudain, une sonnerie stridente émergea de la poche de sa veste et Yuuri fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit, reconnaissant après quelques secondes la sonnerie de son téléphone. Pensant que Celestino devait l’appeler à nouveau, Yuuri appuya sur la touche pour répondre sans même regarder l’écran.

 

“Yuuri ?“ Une voix à l’autre bout du fil se fit entendre et Yuuri manqua de laisser tomber son téléphone, surpris. La voix profonde et riche était teintée d’un accent qui n’était définitivement pas celui de Celestino.

 

“Viktor ?“ demanda Yuuri sous le choc, essuyant frénétiquement ses yeux et espérant que les larmes sur son visage ou la fissure dans sa voix ne pouvaient se remarquer à travers le téléphone. Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi Viktor l’appelait soudainement. Après leur dernière rencontre des mois plus tôt, ils s’étaient séparés en des termes plus amicaux que ce que Yuuri pensait possible, mais Yuuri n’avait pas essayé de contacter Viktor depuis. Il avait assumé que la prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient serait pendant la finale du Grand Prix, et c’était un choc d’entendre la voix de Viktor au téléphone.

 

“Yuuri, Celestino vient d’appeler Yakov à propos d’hôtels à Moscou. Est-ce que tu n’as pas d’endroit où loger ?“

 

Viktor avait l’air inquiet et Yuuri cligna des yeux, crachant toute l’histoire de sa chambre d’hôtel perdue et son échec dans la quête d’une nouvelle sans y réfléchir. Il n’avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la raison de l’appel de Viktor, ou de pourquoi il semblait si intéressé par les dispositions que Yuuri avait pu prendre. Peut-être s’inquiétait-il de savoir si Yuuri allait participer aux compétitions qualificatives et se présenter à la finale où ils pourraient s’affronter une nouvelle fois ?

 

“C’est bien ce que je pensais.“ Répliqua Viktor à son histoire racontée d’un trait, l’air songeur. “La moitié de la ville est paralysée à cause du temps.“

 

Yuuri laissa passer une seconde, toujours complètement confus quant au but de l’appel. Il espérait que Viktor clarifie la situation mais après quelques instants de silence il craqua et décida de demander. Si tout ce que Viktor comptait faire était d’appeler pour confirmer que Yuuri passait une affreuse journée alors il aimait autant en finir là avec la conversation.

 

“Hum … Viktor ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as appelé ?“ Demanda-t-il, espérant que sa voix ait l’air plus ferme que ce qu’elle était. Il y avait toujours un léger tremblement dans son ton du fait de sa presque-crise de nerf quelques minutes plus tôt et il pria pour que Viktor ne le remarque pas.

 

“Oh.“ Viktor avait l’air surpris, comme s’il avait oublié qu’il était censé y avoir un but à cette conversation. “Je suis à Moscou pendant que Yakov est là avec Georgi à la Rostelecom Cup, pour qu’il puisse ‘garder un œil sur moi’.“ Viktor laissa filtrer un bref rire à cette déclaration. “J’ai un appartement en ville pour quand je dois y venir pour affaires. Si tu as besoin d’un endroit où dormir ce soir, tu peux venir à la maison.“

 

Yuuri était bouche bée, sous le choc, sa main agrippant le téléphone si fort que les bords s’étaient imprimés dans sa paume. Viktor, _Viktor Nikiforov_ , son rival de toujours et un des meilleurs patineurs au monde venait de demander à Yuuri de rester chez lui. C’était vrai, Yuuri était fatigué et désespéré et en était à un point où il était prêt à sauter sur la moindre opportunité tant que ça lui permettait de dormir avec un toit sur la tête et ne penser à ses problèmes que le lendemain, mais l’offre le surprenait tout de même énormément. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Viktor proposait d’ouvrir sa maison à Yuuri, même si ce n’était que pour une nuit.

 

“Yuuri ?“ demanda à nouveau la voix de Viktor, et Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il avait laissé le silence planer trop longtemps, toujours bouche bée contre son téléphone et incertain de la réponse appropriée. “Je vis près du stade donc ça serait facile d’y aller pour t’entraîner demain. Si tu veux venir, bien sûr ?“

 

“Hum, oui ?“ Répondit instinctivement Yuuri, la phrase sonnant comme une question. C’était sans doute une affreuse idée et une terrible imposition mais il n’avait pas dormi depuis des heures et le jetlag se faisait sentir et il faisait noir et froid dehors et il était désespéré. “Je veux dire, merci. Oui. Je, heu. Ce serait super ?“

 

Il grimaça en entendant à quel point ses mots avaient l’air bizarres mais Viktor ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il se contenta plutôt de donner une adresse que Yuuri s’empressa de noter espérant de pas avoir fait de faute.

 

“Est-ce que tu as besoin d’aide pour venir depuis l’aéroport ?“ Demanda Viktor et Yuuri déclina sans même y penser. Malgré le fait qu’il ne savait pas comment il allait se rendre depuis l’aéroport jusque chez Viktor il refusait d’être encore plus un poids pour l’autre homme. Il n’avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la raison de la générosité de Viktor et Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre envie d’en tester les limites. Il n’était tout de même pas si impuissant.

 

Ayant finalement un plan d’action, Yuuri termina l’appel après un autre remerciement, attrapant son unique valise et se dirigeant vers la sortie de l’aéroport. Quand bien même les heures les plus sombres de la nuit étaient encore là, il restait quelques personnes dans les lieux et Yuuri put apercevoir quelques taxis attendant au-dehors, espérant récupérer les derniers passagers des vols nocturnes.

 

Yuuri avança vers le premier, vérifiant qu’il était libre avant d’y glisser son bagage puis lui-même. Sortant son téléphone il récita l’adresse que Viktor lui avait donnée, les mots russes étranges dans sa bouche. Heureusement, le chauffeur sembla comprendre ce qu’il voulait et Yuuri ne tarda pas à se retrouver conduit à travers le Moscou nocturne, regardant la neige qui tombait toujours danser à travers la vitre de la voiture tandis qu’ils avançaient.

 

Finalement, le taxi s’arrêta face à une rangée de bâtiments, les arches de pierre et l’architecture imposante indiquant que les appartements ici n’hébergeaient qu’une certaine sorte de personnes. Yuuri remercia le chauffeur et se glissa hors de la voiture, frissonnant dans l’air glacial de la nuit. La neige tombait encore et s’accrochait à ses cheveux et ses cils, volant toute la chaleur de sa peau.

 

Yuuri grimpa les marches menant à la porte principale avec hésitation, ses yeux tombant sur le panneau fixé au mur listant les occupants des appartements de l’immeuble, chacun accompagné d’un bouton d’appel. D’un coup d’œil il chercha le nom de Viktor, mais le cyrillique ne lui était pas familier et il ne parvint pas à le déchiffrer. Viktor lui avait dit que son appartement était au dernier étage et Yuuri pressa le bouton en tête de liste, espérant tomber sur le bon.

 

Soit il avait deviné juste, soit l’occupant de l’appartement en question eut pitié de lui, puisque quelques secondes plus tard le verrou de la porte bourdonna, signalant qu’elle était à présent ouverte. Reconnaissant de cette chance de se dérober au froid Yuuri s’empressa de rentrer, secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser le plus gros des flocons et frottant ses mains nues l’une contre l’autre pour essayer d’y imprimer un peu de chaleur.

 

Après s’être rendu aussi présentable que possible, il attrapa sa valise et commença à la tirer après lui le long des escaliers, repérant les numéros des appartements sur les portes devant lesquelles il passait. Après quelques minutes il atteignit finalement le dernier palier où une seule porte trônait, le nombre sur la porte correspondant à celui qu’il avait noté sur son téléphone.

 

Soudain, le doute s’empara de nouveau de Yuuri. Est-ce que c’était vraiment une bonne idée ? Viktor et lui étaient des patineurs rivaux et quand bien même Viktor semblait avoir eu pitié de lui, rester dans son appartement avait soudain l’air ridicule. Mais Yuuri avait froid et il était fatigué et il était là à présent et il n’y avait aucune raison de rebrousser chemin.

 

Il toqua à la porte avec hésitation, détestant la façon dont le bruit résonna dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard un bruit de mouvements provenant de l’intérieur se fit entendre et Yuuri s’écarta légèrement de la porte qui s’ouvrit alors, révélant Viktor baigné du halo de lumière doré émanant de son appartement.

 

Il était habillé plus décontracté que ce dont Yuuri avait l’habitude, les tenues formelles qu’il portait lors des évènements officiels troqués pour un sweat gris et un pantalon noir. Inconsciemment Yuuri remarqua que Viktor était pieds nus, bien que ce fut logique étant donné qu’il était tard et que Viktor était dans son propre appartement.

 

“Yuuri !“ S’exclama-t-il, s’écartant pour lui laisser la place de passer. “Entre. Tu as l’air gelé.“

 

Yuuri obéit sans un mot. L’étrangeté de la situation agaçait toujours un coin de son esprit mais, le chant des sirènes de la chaleur de l’appartement se faisait entendre et il repoussa la pensée invasive. Viktor le suivit à l’intérieur, fermant la porte après lui et Yuuri prit quelques secondes pour savourer la chaleur et observer l’intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle il venait d’entrer.

 

L’appartement de Viktor était de taille modeste, pas aussi extravagant qu’il aurait pu s’y attendre en se basant sur l’extérieur du bâtiment. Les pièces étaient ouvertes, une cuisine et un salon combinés en une grande pièce avec de grandes fenêtres ouvertes sur la nuit moscovite le long de l’un des murs. Une porte fermée sur le côté menait probablement à la chambre, mais en-dehors de ça, le reste de l’appartement était visible.

 

Il n’était pas très fourni, principalement coloré de blancs et gris qui lui donnaient l’air d’être inhabité. Yuuri ne voyait aucun objet personnel, aucune photo ou quoi que ce soit d’approchant. Il y avait quelques livres dispersés sur la table basse près du sofa, tous les titres en cyrillique excepté l’un d’eux qui semblait être en ce que Yuuri identifia comme du français, mais à part ça rien dans cet appartement ne donnait d’indice sur l’identité de son occupant.

 

Viktor se tenait toujours près de l’entrée, observant Yuuri qui détaillait l’appartement avec un air pensif. Ayant l’impression d’avoir été surpris à faire quelque chose qu’il n’était pas censé faire, malgré la nature innocente de son action, Yuuri se tourna pour faire face à l’autre patineur, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu’il devait dire.

 

“Merci.“ Énonça-t-il finalement, décidant que c’était sa meilleure option. “Pour me laisser rester ici, je veux dire.“

 

“Pas de problème.“ Répliqua Viktor, souriant légèrement. “J’étais à Moscou de toute façon et j’habite si près de l’arène que j’ai juste pensé que ça serait plus facile pour toi de rester ici plutôt que d’essayer de trouver un hôtel plus loin.“

 

“Oui.“ Répondit Yuuri, puis il tenta à nouveau, espérant trouver quelque chose à dire pour éviter un silence gênant. “Mais je pensais que tu vivais à Saint-Pétersbourg ?“

 

“C’est le cas.“ Viktor eut l’air surpris que Yuuri connaisse ce genre d’information à propos de lui mais n’en dit rien. “Je vis à Saint-Pétersbourg le plus gros de l’année pour m’entraîner avec Yakov. Mais j’ai beaucoup d’affaires officielles à Moscou et ça faisait plus de sens de prendre un deuxième appartement ici plutôt que de réserver une chambre d’hôtel à chaque fois.“

 

“Oh.“ A bien y penser c’était effectivement sensé mais tout de même, l’idée d’avoir un deuxième appartement était étrange pour Yuuri. Aussi nu que soit l’endroit, il avait vraiment l’air cher, le décor minimaliste et les grandes pièces indiquant une fourchette de prix qui était bien plus élevée que tout ce dont Yuuri pouvait rêver.

 

Par contraste, le petit appartement qu’il partageait avec Phichit avait l’air minable en comparaison. Ils avaient habité ensemble au club de patinage pendant des années et avaient déménagé dans un appartement plus proche de l’université où Yuuri était inscrit quelques années plus tôt. Mais comparé à l’appartement de Viktor, le contraste était saisissant. L’appartement de Yuuri était recouvert de posters et de photos placés tout autant par Phichit que lui-même, abîmés par des accrocs et froissés par l’âge, l’usure marquant les pièces remplies des meubles dépareillés qu’ils avaient collectés au fil des ans.

 

Non seulement l’appartement de Viktor semblait bien plus classe, mais Yuuri ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à l’idée de posséder plus d’un bien immobilier. Il n’en avait même pas un seul, le loyer partagé entre Phichit et lui chaque mois. Ce n’est pas que Yuuri était pauvre, il était en réalité plutôt bien payé si on prenait seulement en compte les subventions de ses sponsors. Mais patiner était un sport coûteux et tout l’argent qu’il n’utilisait pas pour les voyages ou les costumes ou l’une des nombreuses choses dont il avait besoin pour concourir était renvoyé à Hasetsu. Le tourisme déclinait rapidement dans sa ville natale et l’onsen connaissait des mauvais jours. Yuuri faisait tout ce dont il était capable pour supporter financièrement sa famille et gardait rarement de l’argent pour lui-même. L’idée que Viktor vive seul dans cet appartement coûteux était très étrange.

 

Ou peut-être n’était-il pas exactement seul.

 

Yuuri fut interrompu dans ses réflexions internes par un aboiement sonore et soudain la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit à la volée et une boule brune vola dans sa direction, le faisant tomber au sol et le couvrant de baisers baveux.

 

“Makkachin !“ Entendit-il Viktor s’exclamer, mais il était trop occupé à rire, essayant sans grande conviction de repousser le chien tout en enfouissant ses mains dans la douce fourrure. Il y avait tant d’années qu’il n’avait pas vu Vicchan et Makkachin lui ressemblait tant, quoique bien plus grand.

 

“Je suis désolé pour Makkachin.“ Entendit-il Viktor dire alors qu’il tirait le chien en arrière, le laissant s’asseoir plutôt que de rester étalé au sol. “Je l’avais mis dans la chambre pour qu’il ne soit pas au milieu mais il aime rencontrer des nouvelles personnes et apparemment il n’a pas pu résister.“

 

“Ça va.“ Répondit Yuuri avec un sourire, se mettant à genoux et tendant la main pour gratter Makkachin derrière les oreilles. Le chien haleta en réponse et lécha à nouveau la main de Yuuri, en tirant un nouveau rire. Makkachin se laissa  tomber au sol et roula sur le dos, exposant son ventre et Yuuri gratta à cet endroit également, un immense sourire aux lèvres en constatant que le caniche battait la queue en réponse.

 

“Tu aimes les chiens ?“ Demanda Viktor et Yuuri leva les yeux pour voir l’autre homme sourire devant le spectacle qu’il faisait avec le chien, assis au sol, et ses yeux avaient l’air amusés. Rougissant légèrement Yuuri réalisa qu’il devait avoir l’air ridicule mais il aimait trop caresser Makkachin pour s’en préoccuper.

 

“Oui.“ Répliqua-t-il à la place et le sourire de Viktor s’agrandit. “J’ai un chien à la maison, au Japon. C’est aussi un caniche mais je n’ai pas pu le voir depuis des années. On dirait Makkachin, mais en plus petit.“

 

“C’est quoi son nom ?“ Demanda Viktor, s’agenouillant près d’eux et gratouillant Makkachin derrière les oreilles.

 

“Vicchan.“ Marmonna Yuuri, pris de court et incapable de trouver un meilleur moyen d’esquiver la question. Il pria intérieurement pour que Viktor ne soit pas suffisamment au courant des coutumes liées aux prénoms des japonais pour reconnaître l’origine de celui-là. Apparemment ce n’était pas le cas puisque Viktor ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenant de continuer à gratter Makkachin derrière les oreilles, leur souriant.

 

Malgré le fait qu’il appréciait le moment, Yuuri ne put réprimer le bâillement qui força le chemin de ses lèvres, brisant l’instant paisible. Comme à son habitude il n’était pas parvenu à dormir pendant le vol et son horloge interne était déréglée, lui criant d’aller dormir comme il aurait dû le faire des heures plus tôt. Viktor sembla le remarquer et se leva, offrant sa main à Yuuri et l’aidant à se lever à son tour.

 

Jetant un coup d’œil à la pièce, Yuuri remarqua la chambre avec sa porte encore entrouverte depuis l’arrivée de Makkachin, le lit king size confortablement installé en son centre et une porte y étant connectée, entrouverte et laissant voir la salle de bains. Il n’y avait aucune autre pièce ni aucun autre lit dans l’appartement. Et pourquoi y en aurait-il eu ? Viktor vivait seul. Au lieu de ça Yuuri se tourna vers le canapé, se demandant si ce serait malpoli de demander une couverture pour y dormir. Il s’imposait déjà suffisamment et il ne voulait pas demander encore plus.

 

“Je devrais aller me coucher.“ Dit-il, se dirigeant maladroitement vers le canapé et espérant que Viktor remarque la véritable fatigue dans sa voix plutôt que de penser que ce n’était qu’une mauvaise excuse pour couper court à la conversation.

 

“Oh. Bien sûr.“ Viktor prit sa valise. “Est-ce que c’est ton seul bagage ?“

 

Yuuri hocha la tête. “J’en ai un autre avec tous mes costumes mais la compagnie d’aviation l’a temporairement égarée. Ils sont en train de la chercher ceci dit, donc avec un peu de chance elle arrivera avant le début de la compétition.

 

“Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.“ Acquiesça Viktor, et il commença à traîner la valise en direction de la chambre. Yuuri le suivit, perplexe. “Il y a des draps propres sur le lit puisque je ne suis arrivé qu’hier et tu es libre d’utiliser la salle de bains quand tu veux.“

 

“Le lit ?“ Demanda Yuuri, et soudain il comprit. Pourquoi Viktor lui avait offert de l’héberger si soudainement, pourquoi il semblait autant à l’aise avec Yuuri dans son appartement, pourquoi il plaçait la valise de Yuuri dans la seule chambre comme si c’était sa place.

 

Ce n’était pas faux de sa part de le présumer, mais Yuuri ne se sentait pas à l’aise avec l’idée. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’avait plus envie de coucher avec Viktor, mais il était fatigué et il se sentait sale après tant d’heures de voyage. Tout ce qu’il voulait était dormir et il aurait vraiment dû y penser avant, que Viktor voudrait quelque chose en échange d’ouvrir sa maison à Yuuri.

 

“Je…“ Tenta-t-il, essayant de trouver la façon la plus diplomatique de refuser sans se faire mettre dehors. “J’aurais pensé que je dormirais peut-être plutôt sur le canapé ?“

 

“Quoi ?“ Demanda Viktor, se tournant vers Yuuri. Ses yeux s’agrandirent légèrement et il tourna son regard vers la chambre comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu’il avait dit. “Non ! Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre … pas si tu … Je n’attendais pas … Je ne vais pas …“ Poursuivit-il, l’air perdu.

 

“C’est juste que le canapé est très inconfortable. Crois-moi, j’y ai assez souvent dormi après une nuit arrosée pour le savoir.“ Continua Viktor, sincère. “Si tu dors là ce sera mauvais pour ton dos et tu as la compétition qui arrive. Je vais y dormir moi et tu peux prendre le lit.“

 

“Quoi, non !“ Protesta Yuuri, se sentant brusquement coupable de la tournure inattendue qu’avait prise la conversation. Viktor l’avait laissé venir dans sa maison, l’avait traité avec toute la gentillesse du monde. Ce serait extrêmement malpoli  de voler le lit de Viktor en retour alors qu’il ne lui avait rien offert d’autre. “Je peux dormir sur le canapé. Promis, ça me dérange pas.“

 

“Fais-moi confiance, Yuuri, c’est une mauvaise idée.“ Rétorqua Viktor, l’air déterminé. “Prends le lit. S’il-te-plaît.“

 

Yuuri débattit intérieurement de ses prochaines paroles, voulant protester mais ne voulant pas non plus se disputer avec son hôte. Il était hors de question qu’il prenne le lit et laisse Viktor dormir sur le canapé mais Viktor ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser y dormir non plus. Bien entendu, il y avait une autre solution. Yuuri avait été de prime abord hésitant quand il avait pensé avoir mis à jour le motif ultérieur de Viktor caché derrière son invitation à aller au lit. Mais il semblait, à voir la façon dont Viktor avait réagi, qu’il n’attendait pas du tout ce genre de choses. Peut-être qu’il avait vu à quel point Yuuri avait l’air fatigué et tiré ses propres conclusions. Quoiqu’il en fut, Viktor ne semblait pas gêné par le refus implicite de Yuuri et il ne l’avait jamais forcé, n’avait jamais rien fait sans demander la permission à Yuuri. Si Viktor n’attendait rien de lui alors Yuuri pouvait lui proposer une autre solution qui leur conviendrait mieux.

 

“On pourrait … partager ?“ Demanda-t-il, entendant l’hésitation dans sa propre voix. “Si tu veux, je veux dire. On pourrait partager le lit ?“

 

Le lit était bien assez grand pour eux deux et si Viktor refusait de laisser Yuuri dormir sur le canapé, partager le lit semblait être la meilleure option puisque Yuuri ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser faire. Il n’était pas sûr que Viktor accepte l’idée mais c’était certainement la meilleure option ? Après tout, ils avaient déjà partagé un même lit, quoique dans des circonstances très différentes.

 

Viktor cligna des yeux de surprise à la suggestion de Yuuri mais hocha la tête, l’air légèrement prudent. “Si tu es d’accord avec ça, alors bien sûr.“ Dit-il et Yuuri se détendit, heureux que Viktor ait accepté.

 

Après que les modalités pour la nuit aient été déterminées, Yuuri décida d’aller directement au lit, la fatigue de plus en plus difficile à combattre. Baillant, il se doucha et se changea dans la salle de bains, brossant ses dents et se sentant soulagé d’enfin pouvoir se débarrasser des heures de voyage qui lui collaient à la peau. Après avoir fini il se glissa en silence dans la chambre, observant la pièce vide et le large lit qui la dominait.

 

Viktor était toujours dans la pièce principale de l’appartement et Yuuri hésita, n’étant pas sûr de la conduite à tenir dans ce genre de situations. Il avait désespérément envie d’aller dormir mais il ne voulait pas simplement présumer qu’il était bienvenu dans le lit quand il voulait et l’utiliser si Viktor était hors de la pièce.

 

Finalement, l’épuisement l’emporta. Sur la table de nuit près du lit, le téléphone de Viktor était posé et Yuuri se dirigea donc automatiquement de l’autre côté, plaçant ses lunettes sur l’autre table de chevet. Aussitôt qu’il les eut ôtées la pièce perdit en netteté, soudainement adoucie et floue sur les bords et il se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures, se tenant aussi près du bord du matelas que possible sans en tomber. C’était inconfortable, d’occuper l’espace de Viktor alors qu’il ne donnait rien en retour, et il était déterminé à rester la plus petite gêne possible.

 

Ce ne fut qu’après s’être allongé qu’il réalisa qu’il avait laissé la lumière principale allumée, le bouton situé sur le mur de l’autre côté de la pièce. La lumière vive n’était pas exactement relaxante mais Yuuri n’avait plus la moindre envie de se lever à présent qu’il était couché pour l’éteindre. Au lieu de ça il s’enfouit un peu plus sous les couvertures, remarquant la douceur et la chaleur des draps. La sensation était merveilleuse et il sentit une nouvelle vague de reconnaissance à l’idée que Viktor le laisse rester.

 

Il entendit des mouvements à l’entrée de la pièce et cligna des yeux lentement pour les ouvrir, la forme vague d’une silhouette dans le chambranle à peine visible.

 

“Tu veux dormir maintenant ?“ Demanda Viktor dans le silence de la pièce et Yuuri hocha la tête. Il savait qu’il devrait sans doute laisser Viktor décider puisque c’était son appartement, sa chambre et son lit mais s’allonger sur une surface douce avait exponentiellement augmenté son épuisement et il sentait déjà le sommeil l’attirer vers l’inconscience. La journée avait été si longue.

 

Viktor hocha la tête et appuya sur l’interrupteur près de lui, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres bienvenues. Traversant la pièce il retira son t-shirt par-dessus la tête et Yuuri ferma à nouveau rapidement les yeux, ne souhaitant pas violer l’intimité de Viktor. Malgré qu’il ait vu Viktor avec beaucoup moins de vêtements, il se sentait mal à l’aise à l’idée de le regarder sans y être invité et l’aperçu de la peau pâle et soyeuse du torse de Viktor avait ravivé des sentiments qui n’aidaient pas du tout son envie de dormir. Il entendit les tiroirs être ouverts puis fermés et lorsque Yuuri ouvrit les yeux à nouveau Viktor était à nouveau entièrement vêtu, avec des vêtements doux et qui avaient l’air confortables, usés comme des pyjamas souvent portés.

 

Le matelas s’abaissa légèrement et Viktor s’assit de l’autre côté du lit, levant ses pieds du sol pour glisser ses jambes sous les couvertures. Essayant de laisser le plus d’espace possible à Viktor, Yuuri s’éloigna plus encore, son dos débordant légèrement du bord du matelas. Si Viktor dormait seul dans un aussi grand lit il avait probablement l’habitude de s’étaler de tout son long et Yuuri ne voulait pas le gêner en étant sur le chemin.

 

L’espace de quelques minutes le silence régna dans la pièce, sombre et immobile. Yuuri ne pouvait voir entièrement Viktor dans le noir mais il pouvait voir la silhouette allongée face à lui, séparée par l’immense espace entre eux. Yuuri sentait les griffes du sommeil l’emporter mais il les combattit une seconde, voulant être sûr que sa gratitude pour Viktor était claire. Viktor n’avait aucune raison de l’inviter pour la nuit et Yuuri appréciait la gentillesse inattendue plus que ce qu’il était capable de le dire.

 

“Merci Viktor.“ Dit-il dans le noir, se débattant une dernière fois avec la fatigue pour s’assurer que Viktor sache et ait compris ce qu’il essayait de dire. Il y avait peut-être un passé amer entre eux mais Viktor avait mis tout ça de côté pour aider Yuuri quand il en avait eu besoin et Yuuri lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. “Pour me lester rester ici.“

 

“Pas de quoi, Солнышко.“ Répliqua Viktor et Yuuri se tendit brièvement en entendant le mot étranger. La dernière fois que Viktor avait utilisé un mot russe à son adresse ça avait été loin d’être une gentillesse mais ça avait été des années en arrière et il ne semblait y avoir aucune malice dans le ton de Viktor.

 

Yuuri se demanda un instant ce que le mot voulait dire mais il était trop fatigué et il n’avait pas assez écouté pour en entendre plus que le son en général.

 

Décidant que ce n’était pas quelque chose à quoi penser cette nuit-là, Yuuri se laissa finalement dériver. Il s’en occuperait le lendemain matin.

 

* * *

 

 

Lorsque Yuuri se réveilla le lendemain il était confus. À travers le brouillard du sommeil qui s’accrochait encore à lui tandis qu’il regagnait le monde des vivants il enregistra la sensation inhabituelle des draps soyeux qui l’entouraient et l’étrange chaleur du lit dans lequel il était. Il tendit le bras à l’aveugle et ses mains rencontrèrent une fourrure douce, ses doigts s’y enfouissant automatiquement.

 

“Vicchan ?“ Marmonna-t-il, clignant des yeux dans la lumière matinale et essayant de laisser ses yeux se concentrer. Le chien face à lui aboya en réponse et s’assit pour lécher le visage de Yuuri et le cerveau fatigué de Yuuri enregistra la taille et la quantité de fourrure, bien plus large que ce qu’il savait que son chien avait.

 

Farfouillant pour trouver ses lunettes sur la table de chevet il les plaça de travers sur son nez, frottant ses yeux pour en chasser le sommeil et laissant la pièce devenir de plus en plus nette.

 

Makkachin était allongé sur le lit près de lui, sa langue pendante et soudain tous les évènements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. L’aéroport, la panique à propos des chambres d’hôtel qui semblait soudain moins désastreuse à la lumière du jour, la décision impulsive d’accepter l’offre de Viktor de rester pour la nuit.

 

L’esprit soudain clair Yuuri s’assit et regarda alentours, observant la chambre. Durant la nuit il s’était un peu étalé sur le lit, prenant bien plus de place que ce qu’il avait prévu. Viktor, de son côté, était toujours fermement isolé de son côté du lit, allongé sur le côté et l’air étrangement petit au milieu de tout l’espace qui l’entourait. Durant la nuit Makkachin avait sauté entre eux sur le lit et était allongé sur les couvertures, l’air satisfait.

 

C’était étrange de se réveiller près de Viktor, un sentiment que Yuuri n’avait éprouvé qu’une fois auparavant. La nuit précédant les derniers Championnats du Monde, la nuit pendant laquelle Viktor lui avait demandé de rester. Yuuri s’était réveillé allongé contre Viktor ce matin-là, sans vraiment le toucher mais assez proche pour sentir la chaleur corporelle de l’autre homme et pouvoir compter chacun des cils de ses yeux clos. Ce jour-là, après s’être réveillés, ils avaient dû se quitter, leurs tâches officielles de médaillés les appelant dans des directions différentes, mais à partir de ce moment-là Yuuri n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression que quelque chose entre eux avait changé, quelque chose d’intrinsèque sur lequel il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, élusif mais bien là.

 

Bien sûr, le réveil cette fois-ci était tout autant différent qu’il était familier. Viktor tout autant que lui étaient entièrement vêtus et leur raison pour partager un lit était pour une fois tout à fait innocente. Et Makkachin était là, une chaleur réconfortante pressée contre Yuuri. Viktor et lui étaient plus éloignés également, cette fois, séparés par l’immense espace au centre du lit qu’ils avaient laissé entre eux, chacun fermement confiné de son côté.

 

Viktor avait l’air très paisible, allongé là, les rayons chauds du soleil matinal illuminant ses traits d’une lumière douce. Yuuri tenta de bouger aussi silencieusement que possible, se glissant hors du lit et espérant ne pas déranger l’autre homme. Mais malgré tous les efforts de Yuuri, ses mouvements semblèrent ramener Viktor dans une sorte d’était semi-éveillé et il grogna, cachant ses yeux de la lumière du soleil qui se déversait à travers un espace entre les rideaux et baignait le lit de reflets ambrés.

 

“Quelle heure est-il ?“ Marmonna Viktor d’une voix ensommeillée, ses yeux toujours clos et un bras en travers de son visage.

 

Yuuri s’avança jusqu’à l’endroit où il avait laissé son téléphone la nuit précédente, le déverrouillant, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il vit les chiffres qui s’illuminèrent sur son écran. Il relaya l’information à Viktor et l’autre homme fut tout autant surpris, de toute évidence ne s’attendant pas à cette réponse.

 

“C’est tard.“ Constata-t-il, l’air surpris. “Je n’avais pas réalisé que j’avais dormi si longtemps.“

 

“Est-ce que tu dois aller quelque part ?“ Demanda Yuuri, regardant l’autre homme. Il était censé être à l’arène où se déroulerait la Rostelecom Cup, répétant son programme court et son programme libre, mais il restait quelques jours avant la compétition et après le vol de la nuit précédente il pouvait se permettre un peu de latitude pour se remettre du jetlag en dormant un peu tard. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Viktor n’avait pas mis d’alarme, ceci dit, puisqu’il semblait avoir des plans pour la journée.

 

“Je suis censé m’entraîner.“ Admit Viktor, jetant un regard coupable vers l’espace entre les rideaux où on apercevait le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, ses rayons se reflétant sur la neige et parsemant le sol de cristaux étincelants. “Yakov a réservé du temps dans une patinoire locale pour tous ses patineurs pendant qu’on est à Moscou et je suis censé m’y préparer pour la finale.“

 

Bien sûr, Viktor s’était déjà qualifié pour la finale. Il était logique qu’il soit supposé s’entraîner, affiner ses chorégraphies pour le moment final qui arriverai dans moins d’un mois. Pendant la saison compétitive il y avait à peine le temps de prendre des repos et Yuuri aurait dû deviner que c’était là que Viktor était attendu.

 

Puisque Viktor était celui des deux qui avait l’emploi du temps le plus strict, Yuuri le laissa prendre sa douche en premier, enfilant sa tenue d’entraînement pendant que Viktor était occupé dans la salle de bains et décidant de se doucher dans les vestiaires réservés aux athlètes une fois arrivé à l’arène. Il n’était pas exactement pressé mais il voulait pouvoir s’entraîner aussi longtemps que possible avant de devoir patiner pour de bon et sa grasse matinée imprévue avait largement empiété sur son temps d’entraînement.

 

Récupérant ses patins depuis le fond de sa valise, Yuuri les fourra dans son sac à dos avec une tenue de rechange, une bouteille d’eau et son portefeuille. Terminant par enfiler sa veste il positionna le sac sur son épaule et sortit de la chambre, passant par la cuisine et s’arrêtant un instant pour regarder tristement l’intérieur du frigo. Il avait faim mais il devrait attendre d’arriver à l’arène pour manger. Il ne pouvait pas justifier le fait de prendre de la nourriture de Viktor pour son propre compte, et il avait déjà bien assez profité.

 

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à partir, Yuuri entendit le bruit d’une porte qu’on ouvrait et se retourna pour voir Viktor se tenant dans le chambranle de la porte menant à la chambre, ses cheveux encore mouillés, quelques perles d’eau accrochées à son cou, et vêtu de vêtements d’entraînement semblables à ceux que Yuuri portait.

 

“Tu vas au stade pour t’entraîner ?“ Demanda Viktor, notant la tenue de Yuuri et le sac de sport accroché à son épaule.

 

“Oui.“ Répondit Yuuri, et Viktor hocha la tête.

 

“Est-ce que tu as besoin d’aide pour trouver le chemin ?“ S’enquit-il alors, et Yuuri secoua la tête, espérant que ce soit vrai.

 

“Tu as dit que tu n’habitais pas loin, c’est ça ?“ Vérifia-t-il, se rappelant de la conversation de la veille.

 

“C’est ça.“ Confirma Viktor, et Yuuri se sentit soulagé. Être près du stade lui simplifiait vraiment la vie et c’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté de rester chez Viktor au départ. “Tu peux y aller à pieds. La patinoire où je m’entraîne avec Yakov n’est pas loin non plus.“

 

“Ok.“ Répondit Yuuri, ne sachant quoi dire d’autre. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était bizarre, logeant dans l’appartement de Viktor sous couvert d’un étrange cessez-le-feu. Il n’était toujours pas sûr de comment il devait agir, ce que Viktor attendait de lui et était sûr que ça se voyait.

 

“On se voit ce soir ?“ Dit alors Viktor et il y avait un ton interrogatif auquel Yuuri répondit avec un hochement de tête avant de se détourner et quitter l’appartement, espérant que l’air frais du dehors allait l’aider à éclaircir ses idées.

 

Une fois qu’il fut arrivé à bas des escaliers et qu’il eut passé la porte d’entrée, le froid hivernal le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant frissonner malgré lui. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il venait à Moscou pendant l’hiver, il avait participé à la Rostelecom Cup avant mais il ne s’habituerait jamais à l’intensité du froid, bien plus que ce qu’il avait connu à Détroit. Tout autour de lui la neige étincelait, des éclats de lumière dansant depuis les flocons éparpillés le long des rues, recouvrant le sol, les arbres et même les voitures garées le long du chemin. Yuuri fut soudainement bien content d’avoir pensé à emporter des bottes chaudes lorsque ses pieds s’enfoncèrent dans la neige à chaque pas.

 

Se recroquevillant un peu plus à l’intérieur de sa veste pour combattre le froid Yuuri commença à marcher en direction du stade, se servant de son téléphone pour le guider. L’appareil bipait, lui signalant dans quel sens tourner et bientôt, au détour d’un bâtiment, l’immense dôme de l’arène apparut, scintillant sous la neige et la lumière dans toute sa gloire.

 

Soulagé d’avoir finalement une chance d’échapper au froid Yuuri se précipita à l’intérieur, utilisant ses accréditations de l’ISU pour accéder aux parties privées de l’endroit. Il y avait quelques autres patineurs dans les environs et Yuuri les salua rapidement d’un signe de tête, s’apprêtant aussi vite que possible avant de sortir ses patins et se rendre sur la glace.

 

L’une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait tant voulu arriver tôt pour la coupe était qu’il voulait autant de temps d’entraînement que possible dans le stade étranger avant d’y patiner pour de bon. Yuuri trouvait que son programme libre était bon mais il se débattait encore beaucoup avec son programme court. Celestino avait choisi son thème de cette année, insistant que Yuuri avait besoin d’essayer quelque chose de nouveau pour éviter de devenir prédictible aux yeux des spectateurs. Il avait pointé que de nombreux patineurs utilisaient leur charme et leur sexualité dans les chorégraphies pour tenter de séduire le public et les juges mais Yuuri n’avait même jamais tenté quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Il avait toujours été confortable avec des chorégraphies qui mettaient en avant ses émotions et le genre de patinage que Celestino suggérait était aussi loin de sa zone de confort que possible.

 

Néanmoins, Celestino avait insisté, arguant que Yuuri avait besoin de montrer au monde une facette différente de lui-même, quelque chose qu’ils n’avaient encore jamais vu. Il avait peut-être remporté l’or l’année précédente mais le fait d’être prévisible était le meilleur moyen de s’enfermer dans une bulle dont peut de patineurs pouvaient s’échapper et Yuuri avait finalement accepté à contrecœur. Il faisait confiance à Celestino comme entraîneur, faisait confiance à ses instincts, et si Celestino pensait qu’essayer de séduire le public était ce dont il avait besoin pour gagner, alors il était prêt à essayer.

 

Mais peu importait à quel point il était volontaire, il avait du mal. Il avait toujours donné ses meilleures performances lorsqu’il patinait de tout son cœur et Yuuri ne semblait pas trouver ce dont il avait besoin pour que cette chorégraphie soit efficace. La chanson sur laquelle il patinait était entraînante, un morceau instrumental fait de cordes et de passion mais Yuuri n’était pas capable de lui rendre justice sur la glace, il n’était pas capable de s’en imprégner. Il ne ressentait pas l’histoire dans la musique peu importait à quel point il essayait.

 

Après une longue journée d’entraînement il était prêt à laisser tomber. Une partie de lui souhaitait qu’il n’ait jamais laissé Celestino le convaincre qu’essayer quelque chose d’entièrement nouveau était une bonne idée et une autre partie voulait relever le défi, voulait prouver qu’il en était capable. D’autres patineurs se reposaient continuellement sur le sex appeal dans leurs chorégraphies, Chris étant l’un de ceux auxquels on pensait immédiatement, tout comme Viktor, qui était doué pour séduire un public avec rien de plus qu’un regard brûlant et un sourire. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’était Yuuri et après n’avoir pas réussi à s’améliorer après s’être entraîné toute la journée il se demanda s’il en serait jamais capable.

 

Finalement, il abandonna, glissant hors de la glace et essuyant la sueur qui s’accrochait à son front avec la serviette qu’il avait laissée sur le côté de la patinoire. Enfilant la garde de ses patins il retourna dans les vestiaires, échangeant quelques salutations avec les patineurs qui étaient toujours en train de s’entraîner. Leur nombre s’était modifié tout au long de la journée mais avec l’arrivée du soir il s’amenuisait, la plupart retournant à leurs divers hôtels pour se détendre après une journée fatigante.

 

Yuuri se changea aussi rapidement que possible, enfilant des vêtements propres et jetant sa tenue trempée de sueur dans son sac avec ses patins. Son esprit était toujours tourné vers sa chorégraphie et ce ne fut qu’après s’être inquiété de décevoir Celestino en n’étant pas capable de la patiner convenablement que Yuuri  réalisa qu’il avait oublié d’appeler son entraîneur pour l’informer des derniers développements.

 

Se sentant brusquement coupable, Yuuri parcourut son téléphone à la recherche du numéro de son entraîneur et cliqua sur ‘appeler’ tout en sortant du stade, frissonnant légèrement dans l’air froid de la nuit qui le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet. Son souffle formait un nuage volant devant son visage alors qu’il marchait et il pouvait sentir le froid s’imprégner jusque dans ses os, envahissant ses poumons.

 

Celestino décrocha après quelques sonneries et Yuuri l’informa rapidement de ce qui s’était passé, expliquant qu’il devait encore trouver un endroit où rester et qu’il s’était déjà entraîné dans l’arène pour la compétition. Celestino eut l’air soulagé à la nouvelle et Yuuri décida d’éviter de lui dire exactement où il restait. Celestino n’avait après tout pas besoin de savoir et Yuuri n’était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer comment cette particulière situation avait pu arriver. Il valait mieux ne pas le mentionner du tout et éviter cette inquiétude à son coach.

 

Après avoir rassuré son entraîneur à nouveau et lui avoir dit que oui, il allait bien et qu’il n’y avait pas de raison d’envoyer de l’aide supplémentaire, Yuuri raccrocha, satisfait d’avoir pu apaiser les craintes de Celestino qui ne l’appellerait donc pas en permanence pour s’enquérir de sa situation. La conversation avait duré un bout de temps et Yuuri se trouva presque arrivé à l’appartement de Viktor, ayant marché jusque-là par automatisme.

 

Durant la journée alors qu’il patinait Viktor lui avait envoyé le code de la porte, au cas où Yuuri serait de retour avant lui. Le geste de confiance avait étonné Yuuri mais il en était tout de même reconnaissant. Il avait quitté le stade plus tôt que ce qu’il aurait voulu à cause de la frustration provoquée par son inaptitude à patiner son programme court de la façon dont il avait besoin et il réalisa qu’il était peu probable que Viktor soit déjà rentré de son propre entraînement.

 

Tapant le code dans le digicode Yuuri entendit le clic d’ouverture et entra volontiers, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui et le couper de l’air froid du dehors. Il gravit les escaliers aussi vite que possible jusqu’au dernier étage et poussa la porte d’entrée, n’étant pas sûr de pouvoir l’ouvrir sans les clefs. Son inquiétude s’avéra infondée puisque la porte s’ouvrit sans résistance. Viktor avait dû la laisser déverrouillée en partant le matin.

 

Yuuri n’avait pas fait deux pas à l’intérieur avant d’être accosté par une boule de fourrure toute excitée. Makkachin avait surgi de la chambre au son de la porte qu’on ouvrait et sauta sur Yuuri avec enthousiasme, posant ses larges pattes sur la poitrine de Yuuri et battant l’air de sa queue face à son nouvel ami.

 

Yuuri lui sourit et glissa ses mains dans la fourrure douce de Makkachin. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point avoir un chien avec lui lui manquait avant de rencontrer Makkachin. Il y avait tant d’année qu’il avait quitté Hasetsu et Vicchan était plus un souvenir agréable qu’autre chose, mais voir Makkachin lui avait rappelé à quel point il aimait son propre chien et à quel point il lui manquait. Mari lui envoyait régulièrement des photos et des nouvelles de son animal mais ce n’était pas la même chose.

 

Makkachin se laissa retomber sur le sol après quelques secondes de caresses et se rapprocha de la porte, jetant à Yuuri un regard plein d’attentes. Yuuri suivit le chien des yeux et nota les portants fixés au mur en-dessous desquels Makkachin se tenait, l’un occupé par un manteau de Viktor et l’autre par une laisse et un collier pour chiens. Makkachin suppliait Yuuri du regard, se tenant sous la laisse et Yuuri sentit son cœur fondre.

 

“Je suis désolé.“ Dit-il à Makkachin, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air aussi coupable que ce qu’il ressentait. “Je ne peux pas t’emmener en ballade. Viktor n’est pas encore rentré et je suis sûr qu’il n’aimerait pas que quelqu’un d’autre sorte son chien.“

 

Makkachin gémit et plaça ses pattes sur le mur, se rapprochant du collier et de la laisse et jetant un regard malheureux à Yuuri dont le cœur se brisa un peu.

 

“Je ne peux pas.“ Insista-t-il mais Makkachin le suppliait toujours du regard et Yuuri sentit sa résolution flancher. Soupirant il détacha le collier du mur et Makkachin aboya, excité, sautant autour de ses jambes et léchant la main de Yuuri de joie. Yuuri savait qu’il était un idiot de se laisser avoir par ce genre de tours que Vicchan aussi utilisait souvent mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

 

“On va seulement faire un petit tour avant que Viktor ne revienne.“ Dit-il au chien fermement tandis qu’il attachait le collier autour du cou de Makkachin et y accrocha la laisse. “Ok ?“

 

Makkachin se contenta d’aboyer et  de battre de la queue avec enthousiasme et Yuuri soupira, se demandant depuis quand il était si faible face à des chiens adorables qui suppliaient pour aller faire une promenade. Quoiqu’en repensant à son temps avec Vicchan il réalisa qu’il avait toujours été comme ça.

 

Puisque la ville ne lui était pas familière, Yuuri laissa Makkachin le guider, notant avec attention la route afin de pouvoir rentrer mais laissant le chien décider du chemin tandis que Makkachin s’aventurait dans diverses rues. Bien que la neige ait arrêté de tomber le sol en était toujours recouvert et Yuuri prit le temps d’apprécier à quel point la ville était belle, recouverte d’un lourd manteau blanc. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de passer du temps dans les villes qu’il traversait pour les compétitions et n’y faisait pas grand-chose à part patiner et faire le trajet de la patinoire à son hôtel. C’était rare qu’il ait même simplement la chance d’explorer un nouvel endroit et il se surprit à apprécier l’expérience bien plus que ce à quoi il s’attendait.

 

Yuuri était si perdu dans ses pensées qu’il remarqua à peine le ciel s’assombrissant au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l’horizon. Ce ne fut que lorsque le halo des lampes dans la rue constitua sa seule source de lumière qu’il réalisa qu’il était sorti bien plus longtemps que prévu.

 

Se sentant terriblement coupable Yuuri courut presque jusqu’à l’appartement, Makkachin sautillant à sa suite. Tout en courant Yuuri pria pour que Viktor ne soit pas encore rentré mais cet espoir fut anéanti lorsqu’il remarqua la lumière filtrant à travers les fenêtres de l’appartement de Viktor tandis qu’il approchait du bâtiment.

 

Il grimpa les escaliers avec appréhension, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer tout ceci à Viktor. Il savait qu’il aurait dû attendre que Viktor revienne pour demander la permission de sortir Makkachin mais Viktor n’avait aucune raison d’accepter et il en avait eu tellement envie. Il était plus probable que Viktor aurait refusé, il n’avait aucune raison de confier son animal adoré à Yuuri, et Yuuri avait trahi son hospitalité en faisant ce qu’il avait fait.

 

En approchant de la porte d’entrée Yuuri se mit à mâchonner sa lèvre inférieure au point de se blesser au sang et il put en sentir le goût métallique sur sa langue. Il ouvrit la porte avec hésitation, s’attendant à un flot de cris qui allait certainement l’accueillir. Mais rien ne vint.

 

“Oh, tu es rentré.“ Constata Viktor, allongé sur le canapé, ses pieds relevés par un coussin, son téléphone et la table couverte de livres à ses côtés. “Vous avez bien promené ?“

 

Makkachin bondit gaiement jusqu’à son maître et sauta sur le canapé pour rejoindre Viktor, qui rit et gratta son chien derrière les oreilles. Yuuri n’était capable que de les fixer du regard, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il s’était préparé à trouver un Viktor en colère qu’il ait sorti Makkachin sans même attendre qu’il rentre et demande la permission mais Viktor n’avait pas l’air de s’en soucier, comme si laisser l’un de ses rivaux, à qui il avait ouvert sa maison dans un élan de pitié, sortir son chien quand il le voulait était quelque chose qu’il faisait tous les jours.

 

“Je suis vraiment désolé.“ Lâcha-t-il  brusquement, se demandant si les cris et les reproches allaient peut-être arriver plus tard. “Je sais que j’aurais dû attendre que tu reviennes mais Makkachin avait vraiment envie de sortir et je te promets que je ne le ferai plus.“

 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Viktor qui eut l’air surpris, comme si l’idée que Yuuri avait fait quelque chose de mal ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit.

 

“Ne t’inquiète pas Yuuri.“ Le rassura-t-il, grattant toujours distraitement Makkachin derrière les oreilles tandis que le chien se blottissait contre sa poitrine. “Je suis content que tu l’aies emmené en promenade. J’ai été retenu à la patinoire aujourd’hui et Makkachin déteste être enfermé trop longtemps. Quand je suis rentré et que j’ai vu que le collier et la laisse n’étaient plus là j’ai supposé que c’est ce que tu étais parti faire. Tant que tu le gardes en laisse tout va bien. Makkachin aime parfois courir même entre les voitures s’il n’est pas tenu en laisse.“

 

“Oh. Hum, ok.“ Répondit Yuuri, ne se remettant pas du fait que Viktor semble parfaitement à l’aise avec le fait que Yuuri sorte son chien comme si c’était habituel. À Hasetsu il gardait rarement Vicchan en laisse, la ville était tranquille et les chances qu’il ait une mauvaise rencontre avec un véhicule étaient basses. Mais Moscou était bien plus habitée et il avait fait bien attention à garder Makkachin près de lui.

 

Makkachin lécha la main de Viktor en guise d’au revoir et sauta du sofa, sautillant vers Yuuri puis autour de ses jambes, cognant gentiment sa tête contre sa cuisse.

 

“Il t’aime vraiment bien.“ Commenta Viktor, souriant à leur adresse et Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de sourire en retour. Il adorait déjà Makkachin, même s’il le connaissait depuis moins d’une journée. C’était impossible de ne pas l’aimer et il était soulagé que Viktor n’ait apparemment pas de problème avec le fait que son invité passe tant de temps en compagnie de son chien. D’après les articles qu’il avait lus étant plus jeune, Yuuri savait que Viktor adorait Makkachin et il était touché par cette marque de confiance.

 

Viktor s’étira dans son coin de la pièce, grognant lorsque son dos protesta contre la station assise prolongée avec un craquement. Il s’étira, et Yuuri nota le t-shirt qui s’éleva légèrement, révélant une bande de peau pâle.

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ?“ Demanda Viktor, et Yuuri sursauta à nouveau, ne sachant comment répondre. Il avait présumé qu’il aurait à braver les rues de Moscou pour trouver sa propre nourriture, après tout Viktor ne lui avait offert qu’un endroit où dormir, pas une autorisation de faire comme chez lui, et Yuuri ne s’attendait pas à cette offre.

 

À son air surpris, Viktor poursuivit comme si de rien n’était.

 

“Il n’y a pas grand-chose à manger ici. Je ne cuisine pas vraiment. Mais on peut commander quelque chose si tu as faim.“

 

“Je prendrai la même chose que toi.“ Bredouilla Yuuri, encore surpris par la question. Viktor se contenta de hausser les épaules et reprit son téléphone, le parcourant rapidement et composant un numéro, la sonnerie synthétique emplissant l’air. Après quelques secondes une voix se fit entendre, les mots russes tronqués et métalliques à travers les haut-parleurs. Viktor répondit dans la même langue et Yuuri l’écouta attentivement, admirant la façon dont les mots sonnaient depuis la bouche de Viktor. Malgré le fait qu’il ne parlait pas russe il pouvait tout de même admirer les sons de la langue et la façon dont ils roulaient naturellement entre les lèvres de Viktor. Après avoir passé tout ce temps à communiquer en anglais il en avait presque oublié que ce n’était pas la langue maternelle de Viktor, pas plus que ce n’était la sienne.

 

Après quelques minutes Viktor termina la conversation et tapa sur l’écran de son téléphone pour mettre fin à l’appel.

 

“Il y a un endroit pas loin d’ici qui a de la bonne nourriture.“ Dit-il à Yuuri, qui se tenait toujours près de la porte, ne sachant pas quelle était la conduite à tenir. Viktor était étalé sur le seul canapé mais il descendit ses jambes lorsqu’il remarqua le regard de Yuuri, lui faisant de la place. Yuuri rougit, espérant que Viktor n’avait pas pensé qu’il était impoli et exigeant mais vint tout de même s’asseoir sur le bord du sofa, essayant de ne pas envahir l’espace de Viktor. Ce dernier s’écarta, prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher Yuuri.

 

“J’ai commandé plusieurs choses donc il devrait y en avoir que tu aimes.“

 

“Merci.“ Répondit Yuuri, grimaçant en entendant à quel point son ton avait l’air hésitant. Bien qu’il soit reconnaissant de la générosité de Viktor il n’en comprenait toujours pas la raison. S’il avait été inquiet que Yuuri ne soit pas capable de participer à la compétition et donc de lui faire face lors de la finale s’il n’avait pas d’endroit où rester alors il aurait largement pu se contenter d’offrir le minimum à Yuuri, un toit au-dessus de sa tête et un canapé sur lequel dormir. Mais voilà qu’il se trouvait à leur commander à dîner et qu’il laissait Yuuri dormir dans son propre lit et Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment gérer cette information, ne savait pas quoi faire de cette nouvelle facette de Viktor qu’il voyait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu’ils étaient ensemble.

 

Heureusement, la nourriture arriva plutôt rapidement, Viktor se levant pour ouvrir la porte et récupérer la pile de boîtes du livreur. Yuuri voulut se précipiter et exiger de payer sa part mais il n’y eut aucun échange d’argent. Viktor avait déjà dû payer via le téléphone. Se sentant inutile, Yuuri se dirigea plutôt vers la cuisine, fouillant dans les tiroirs pour sortir les assiettes et les couverts dont ils auraient besoin et mettant la table.

 

Viktor apporta la pile de boîtes et les posa sur la table, ouvrant les couvercles pour libérer les arômes de la nourriture fraîchement cuisinée qui emplirent rapidement la pièce. L’odeur était délicieuse, inhabituelle mais tout de même appétissante. Viktor avait de toute évidence bon goût en matière de nourriture.

 

Viktor s’assit en face de lui et préleva quelques cuillers de nourriture de l’un des cartons pour les déposer sur son assiette avant d’attaquer le repas. Y voyant un signal pour le début du repas, Yuuri fit la même chose. Ce n’était qu’après avoir senti les effluves de la nourriture qu’il avait réalisé à quel point il avait faim. Malgré le fait qu’il ait commencé plus tard il s’était entraîné dur et son corps réclamait les calories qu’il avait brûlées durant la journée. À voir la façon dont mangeait Viktor il en allait de même pour lui.

 

“Ça te plaît ?“ Demanda Viktor, interrompant son repas pour questionner Yuuri qui hocha la tête. La nourriture avait un goût différent que la plupart des choses qu’il avait mangées par le passé mais était tout de même excellente et il l’appréciait beaucoup.

 

Après ça ils retombèrent dans le silence et Yuuri mâchait distraitement, regardant Viktor manger face à lui. Il voulait relancer la conversation, être un bon invité, mais il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. La seule référence qu’il avait en la matière était le dîner qu’ils avaient partagé il y avait plus d’un an, celui qu’il avait lui-même stoppé plus tôt que prévu. Viktor était en général celui qui entamait les discussions et Yuuri n’était pas sûr de comment lui parler normalement, ne savait pas comment agir en présence de quelqu’un comme Viktor, dont l’histoire était intrinsèquement liée à la sienne, tissée de fils sombres.

 

“Comment s’est passé l’entraînement ?“ Décida-t-il finalement, n’étant pas capable de trouver autre chose. Lorsqu’il devait converser avec d’autres patineurs qui n’étaient pas Phichit il trouvait toujours que le patinage et les entraînements étaient des sujets de conversation sûrs, qui garantissaient le début d’une bonne conversation sans tomber dans les silences gênants qui survenaient lorsque les deux parties finissaient à court de choses à dire. Le patinage était un sujet facile pour tous les patineurs, c’était ce qui était le centre de leurs vies après tout.

 

“Bien“ Répondit Viktor, avalant sa bouchée et l’air contrit. “Yakov m’a engueulé un moment parce que je suis arrivé en retard mais je n’ai pas pour habitude de l’écouter de toutes façons et il a presque abandonné maintenant. C’est le meilleur entraîneur que j’aie jamais eu mais je n’ai jamais été du genre à suivre les règles. J’ai toujours voulu patiner mais il faut que je puisse le faire comme je veux. Écouter Yakov n’y correspond pas toujours.“

 

Yuuri hocha la tête, bien qu’il ne s’y retrouvât pas du tout. Il semblait que son approche du patinage et celle de Viktor étaient après tout bien différentes.

 

“Et toi, Yuuri ?“ Demanda Viktor, et Yuuri cligna des yeux dans sa direction, surpris par la question et ne sachant pas vraiment ce que voulait savoir Viktor. “Je me suis entraîné avec Yakov pendant des années, tout comme tu t’es entraîné avec Celestino. Mais tu faisais quoi avant ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’es mis au patinage ?“

 

Même Yuuri ne parvenait pas bien à comprendre comment Viktor avait bien pu réussir à atterrir sur ce sujet de conversation, mais il avait l’air sincèrement curieux et Yuuri pouvait difficilement refuser de répondre à une question si simple.

 

Malheureusement la réponse n’était pas vraiment quelque chose qu’il pouvait confier à l’homme assis en face de lui. Yuuri avait patiné avant de voir Viktor bien entendu, mais c’est voir le russe il y avait bien des années qui avait vraiment raffermi son amour pour le sport, l’avait conduit à changer ce qui avait été un hobby et une échappatoire en une carrière à plein temps. Il n’y avait pas de bonne façon de dire que Yuuri avait commencé à participer aux compétitions parce qu’il voulait être comme Viktor, voulait patiner comme Viktor, et patiner sur la même glace que Viktor un jour. Et puis, plus tard, quand Viktor lui avait brisé le cœur avec quelques mots désinvoltes avant de le congédier, ce fut le désir de battre Viktor, de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et se montrer à la hauteur qui l’avait motivé pendant des années, l’avait amené là où il était aujourd’hui, un médaillé d’or cherchant à remporter son deuxième Grand Prix consécutif contre l’homme autour de qui il avait construit la majeure partie de sa vie.

 

Il ne pouvait absolument pas dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre à voix haute, pas à Viktor, pas maintenant. Au lieu de ça il opta pour la sécurité, plongeant plus loin dans son passé jusqu’à ce qui l’avait poussé à poser un pied sur la glace la toute première fois.

 

“Quand j’étais petit je faisais de la danse classique.“ Commença-t-il, et il vit Viktor se redresser dans sa chaise, le regardant avec intérêt. “J’aimais bien et mon professeur était une fan de patinage artistique. Elle m’a recommandé d’essayer le patinage et puis …“ il haussa les épaules. “Voilà.“

 

“Pourquoi ne pas t’en tenir à la danse classique ?“ Demanda Viktor, l’air sincèrement intéressé. “Pourquoi en venir au patinage artistique ?“

 

Yuuri ne répondit rien l’espace de quelques secondes, faisant tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts et essayant de trouver quoi dire.

 

“J’imagine que je m’amusais plus à la patinoire.“ Choisit-il finalement, espérant que Viktor ne creuse pas plus. “J’étais devenu ami avec une fille là-bas et elle m’a encouragé à continuer. Peu à peu j’ai commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps sur la glace et je sais pas. J’imagine que je suis juste tombé amoureux de la glace.“ ‘ _Et de toi.’_ Chuchota la voix dans sa tête sans que Yuuri ne parvienne à la faire taire. ‘ _Je t’ai vu et tout a changé_.’

 

Viktor lui souriait mais ses yeux semblaient perdus au loin.

 

“Je connais ce sentiment.“ Répondit-il, et il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, un peu comme de la mélancolie, quelque chose que Yuuri ne parvenait pas bien à identifier. L’espace d’un instant, Yuuri se demanda à quoi Viktor pouvait bien penser mais avant qu’il ne puisse poser la question l’instant s’était dissipé, le regard lointain disparu des yeux de Viktor en un éclair et toute l’intensité de son attention à nouveau portée sur Yuuri.

 

Yuuri détourna les yeux, baissant le nez sur son assiette. Il n’était pas capable de regarder Viktor en face. L’intensité de son regard était difficile à soutenir et Yuuri se sentait étrangement vulnérable lorsque Viktor le regardait de cette façon. Malgré l’évolution de leur relation il ne voulait toujours pas se sentir vulnérable face à Viktor, il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde. Ses instincts de défense étaient trop intégrés après tant d’années pour disparaître si tôt.

 

Heureusement, Viktor ne sembla pas vouloir poser d’autres questions et ils passèrent le reste du repas dans un silence confortable, uniquement interrompu par les couverts qui tintaient contre les assiettes et le gémissement occasionnel de Makkachin qui tournait autour de la table, mendiant des restes. Finalement Viktor sembla avoir pitié de lui et après avoir terminé son propre repas il se leva de table pour prélever de la nourriture pour chien dans l’un des placards. Tandis que Viktor nourrissait son chien Yuuri rangea la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle et jeta les boîtes vides, voulant se rendre utile.

 

Après avoir terminé il se dirigea vers la chambre, l’après-coup de la journée lui tombant finalement dessus. Peu importe combien de temps il avait dormi la nuit précédente il fallait en général quelques jours pour qu’il parvienne à se remettre du jetlag et il était déjà fatigué, malgré qu’il fut encore tôt. Viktor était toujours affairé dans la cuisine et Yuuri espéra qu’il ne lui en voudrait pas de se coucher tôt. La journée avait après tout été bien longue.

 

Ce ne fut qu’après que Yuuri se soit retrouvé allongé dans le lit, la lumière de la pièce adjacente éclairant doucement la pièce d’un halo doré que Yuuri se rappela ce qu’il avait oublié de faire. Avec le rythme effréné de la journée, et la confusion des évènements de la soirée, il avait complètement oublié d’appeler à nouveau les hôtels alentours afin de voir si une chambre s’était libérée. La neige avait arrêté de tomber ce qui voulait sans doute dire que les avions allaient reprendre leur vol bientôt et certaines chambres allaient forcément être inoccupées. Il avait pensé à appeler aussi vite que possible mais finalement la tâche avait été oubliée.

 

Soupirant, Yuuri se tourna dans le lit, décidant de s’y atteler le lendemain. Il était tard après tout et Viktor n’avait pas eu l’air de voir qu’il était toujours là. Il n’avait pas explicitement demandé à Yuuri de partir, en tout cas. Rester une nuit de plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

 

* * *

 

 

**queenusagi**

Devinez qui a eu des places pour la Rostelecom Cup cette année !!! J’arrive pas à croire que je vais vraiment voir Yuuri Katsuki en vrai je crois que je vais mourir :o

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Rostelecom Cup #Figure Skating_

57 notes

 

Katsuki_Yuuri.jpg

**sakurablssms**

Rapide snapshot que j’ai pris de Katsuki Yuuri prenant l’avion à Détroit

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Figure Skating #I can’t believe I actually saw him_

1,348 notes

 

**epiphany-in-gold-light**

J’en ai littéralement rien à faire de la Rostelecom Cum le seul truc qui m’intéresse c’est que Katsuki arrive à la finale pour pouvoir le voir avec Nikiforov l’un près de l’autre une nouvelle fois

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Viktor Nikiforov #Viktuuri  #Figure Skating #I know literally all the interaction they ever have is standing on the podium next to each other but this ship is my life_

103 notes

**bxtchy-bxtch**

J’en ai trop marre des ‘Viktuuri’ shippers qui détournent littéralement n’importe quelle conversation à propos du patinage pour parler de leur ship de merde. Y’a littéralement aucune preuve qu’ils sont ensemble, ils interagissent à peine en-dehors des coups d’yeux/regards de la mort occasionnels, et c’est plutôt bien connu qu’ils s’aiment pas parce que tout le monde le sait depuis des années et la seule chose que vous essayez de faire passer pour une preuve est cette unique photo Instagram d’il y a des mois en arrière où on dirait que peut-être éventuellement si ça se trouve il y aurait la veste d’un des patineurs japonais dans la chambre de Viktor mais ça pourrait littéralement être n’importe quoi d’autre parce que la photo était super floue. C’est tout. Personne d’autre que vous, les shippers déjantés, croit que ça pourrait être la veste de Katsuki. Vous avez vraiment besoin de laisser tomber ça et arrêter de remplir les tags avec vos fantasmes débiles

_#Figure Skating #Viktuuri_

 

Viktor_Nikiforov.gif

**diexne**

Les meilleurs moments de Viktor Nikiforov triés par saison

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Figure Skating #Living Legend_

 

**Anonyme a demandé :**

Je me demandais, puisque tu poses tellement de métas à propos de la rivalité Nikiforov/Katsuki, qu’est-ce que tu penses des différentes théories sur la façon dont ça a vraiment commencé ?

 

C’est une bonne question Anon mais la réponse est que je ne sais pas vraiment. Je veux dire, personne ne sait exactement ce qui a lancé tout le truc et Nikiforov et Katsuki eux-mêmes n’ont jamais rien dit à ce sujet et sont tous les deux fuyants et évitent les questions à propos de l’autre. Je veux dire, même Katsuki – qui n’a jamais caché qu’il n’aimait pas Nikiforov – n’a jamais été rien d’autre que froidement poli à propos de l’autre patineur dans ses interviews et personne n’a réussi à lui faire dire pourquoi il a l’air de détester autant Nikiforov.

 

Je sais que l’une des théories populaires dans le passé était que Katsuki avait toujours été jaloux de Nikiforov et est en fait juste amer mais ça ne me semble pas tellement réaliste. À part Nikiforov, Katsuki a toujours été poli et amical avec les autres patineurs et il n’a pas vraiment l’air dérangé quand ça lui arrive de ne pas remporter l’or dans des compétitions qualificatives/les 4 Continents, ce n’est que lorsqu’il arrive après Nikiforov lors des finales qu’il semble agacé. Donc je ne pense pas qu’une simple jalousie soit la réponse.

 

Une autre théorie très populaire c’est qu’il y a un genre de passé entre eux qui a tourné au vinaigre. Pour moi ça semble au moins un peu plus probable, même si toutes les histoires à propos d’eux qui auraient été amis d’enfance qui se sont éloignés me semblent un peu trop irréalistes puisqu’ils vivaient dans des pays différents et ont vécu éloignés toutes leurs vies. La théorie qu’ils seraient secrètement amants qui auraient rompu est probablement encore moins réaliste puisque Katsuki semblait déjà avoir un certain niveau de haine à l’égard de Nikiforov pendant ses débuts Senior quand il n’avait que quinze ans. Mais je pense qu’un genre de passé noir, quoique ce puisse être, est la théorie la plus plausible.

 

L’autre grande théorie qui a beaucoup d’adeptes c’est que Nikiforov est arrogant et trop attaché à ses titres et médailles, qu’il pense qu’il est le meilleur des meilleurs et invincible et Katsuki a décidé de lui prouver qu’il avait tort en l’éjectant du podium. Là encore, ça me semble vraiment loin du personnage. Je veux dire, oui Nikiforov est un patineur phénoménal qui a remporté plus de médailles d’or qu’on peut les compter mais il n’a jamais paru arrogant ou impoli pendant les interviews ou quoi que ce soit. Ça colle pas.

 

Et puis bien sûr il y a l’idée qu’ils font juste semblant d’être rivaux pour attirer l’attention des médias et gagner en célébrité. Mais j’élimine cette théorie tout de suite parce que non seulement ça leur ressemble pas du tout mais en plus n’importe qui qui regarderait d’anciens clips de la façon dont Katsuki avait l’habitude d’adresser un regard meurtrier à Nikiforov peut voir que c’est vraiment pas fait semblant. Il le détestait clair et net.

 

Je sais qu’il y a beaucoup d’opinions tranchées dans la communauté des fans sur la façon dont ça a vraiment commencé. Les fans de Nikiforov adorent blâmer Katsuki et ceux de Katsuki adorent blâmer Nikiforov. Mais franchement la vérité c’est qu’on ne sait pas et je ne suis pas sûr qu’on saura un jour.

 

Personnellement j’aime bien la théorie du ‘passé noir’ et pas mal de personnes (je vous vois, auteurs de fanfictions, vous savez de qui je parle !) semblent d’accord avec moi. Mais en réalité on pourra que spéculer à moins que quelque chose de vraiment dramatique vienne changer tout ça !

 

_Poser une question à pardonthelitany_

 

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Viktor Nikiforov #Figure Skating #replies_

 

_348 notes_

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Yuuri se réveilla le matin suivant ce fut avec la sensation familière d’être allongé dans le lit de Viktor avec Makkachin profondément endormi à ses côtés. Viktor avait dû le rejoindre dans le lit un peu plus tard la nuit précédente, bien que Yuuri n’en ait eu aucun souvenir. Comme le matin précédent Viktor était allongé de l’autre côté du lit, une largeur supérieure à celle d’un bras entre eux. L’espace d’une seconde Yuuri eut l’envie soudaine de tendre le bras et le toucher mais Viktor dormait paisiblement et Yuuri ne voulait pas le déranger. Aussi silencieusement qu’il le put il se glissa hors du lit, espérant que cette fois il réussirait à ne pas réveiller Viktor.

 

Toujours en silence, Yuuri se prépara pour une nouvelle journée d’entraînement, marchant à pas de loups dans l’appartement. Il était bien plus tôt que lorsqu’ils s’étaient levés la veille ce qui était un bon signe que son horloge interne s’habituait à son nouveau fuseau horaire et Yuuri savait qu’il avait besoin du temps d’entraînement supplémentaire qu’un lever matinal pouvait lui offrir. Il avait besoin de se placer assez haut à la compétition s’il voulait une chance d’accéder à la finale et pour ça il avait besoin de régler les problèmes que posait son programme court. Et pour ça il fallait qu’il s’entraîne. Beaucoup.

 

Avant de partir Yuuri explora l’intérieur du réfrigérateur, se demandant si Viktor avait mis quelque chose là-dedans qu’il pouvait emprunter en guise de petit-déjeuner et remplacer plus tard dans la journée. Cependant, le frigo était quasiment vide, quelques bouteilles d’alcool et la moitié d’une plaquette de beurre en constituant les seuls items. Il semblait que Viktor n’avait vraiment pas menti en disant qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose à manger dans l’appartement.

 

Laissant tomber l’idée de nourriture et se promettant d’acheter quelque chose à l’arène comme la veille, Yuuri quitta l’appartement. La neige formait toujours un épais manteau sur le sol mais elle avait commencé à fondre et les routes se dégageaient, la glace qui les bloquait commençant finalement à disparaître.

 

Malgré cela, il faisait toujours terriblement froid dehors et Yuuri frissonna tout en cheminant vers le stade, son nez virant en une teinte de rouge peu attractive en réponse aux températures polaires. Passer du froid extérieur au froid de la patinoire n’était pas exactement quelque chose dont Yuuri avait envie mais il s’y força, fermant sa veste et enfilant les gants qu’il portait pour patiner lors des journées froides.

 

Il y avait plus de patineurs que la veille. A deux jours seulement du début des programmes courts la plupart des compétiteurs étaient arrivés à Moscou et saisissaient la moindre opportunité d’entraînement. Georgi, le patineur russe, était le seul absent notable mais Yuuri supposa qu’il s’entraînait au même endroit que Viktor, Yakov ayant de toute évidence choisi de profiter du fait qu’ils étaient dans leur pays pour offrir à son équipe des entraînements privés et hors de vue des autres patineurs ou du public. Tous les autres patineurs participant à la compétition étaient arrivés et Yuuri repéra des visages familiers au fur et à mesure de la journée, échangeant des banalités et des salutations avec ceux qu’il connaissait d’autres compétitions.

 

Il y avait quelques nouvelles têtes, comme chaque année quand les patineurs Junior franchissaient le pas et passaient en division Senior. Yuuri remarqua un jeune américain dans la foule qu’il avait brièvement vu lors du Grand Prix Junior de l’année précédente et il y avait un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds portant la veste de la République Tchèque dont Yuuri se souvenait vaguement avoir vu le nom parmi ceux qui devaient patiner contre lui durant la Cup. C’était toujours agréable de voir des nouveaux patineurs gravir les rangs et Yuuri se rappela à quel point il avait été terrifié durant ses propres débuts chez les Seniors il y avait des années de cela. Il adressa un sourire encourageant aux deux patineurs qui parlaient sur les bords de la patinoire tandis qu’il passait près d’eux mais n’essaya pas de leur parler. Il n’aurait pas vraiment su quoi dire et il ne voulait pas paraître bizarre ou condescendant à leurs yeux.

 

Malgré qu’il se soit levé plus tôt pour avoir plus de temps pour s’entraîner, Yuuri quitta tout de même la patinoire à la fin de la journée insatisfait de ses progrès. Il avait travaillé la chorégraphie pendant des mois et elle avait été suffisante pour les nationales mais elle lui paraissait maladroite et artificielle, tout autant que le jour où Celestino la lui avait présentée. Ce n’était pas lui. Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment séduire les foules, n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment se rendre désirable aux yeux du public. Comparé à d’autres patineurs il était tout à fait ordinaire et il ne pouvait pas imaginer être capable de patiner avec le même sex-appeal qui semblait venir si facilement à d’autres.

 

Se sentant découragé il rentra à l’appartement de Viktor lentement, l’inquiétude de ne pas être capable de perfectionner la chorégraphie grandissant alors que le jour des programmes courts se rapprochait. Lorsqu’il franchit la porte Makkachin l’attendait et Yuuri s’agenouilla pour le caresser, l’action familière et réconfortante l’aidant à s’apaiser. Makkachin semblait content d’être caressé et Yuuri en profita, essayant d’éloigner les pensées négatives de la journée. Après tout, il avait encore du temps pour travailler sur la chorégraphie, tout n’était pas encore perdu.

 

Makkachin sembla remarquer son humeur triste et gémit doucement, léchant la main de Yuuri. Yuuri sourit au chien, souhaitant que Vicchan puisse être également là.

 

Après encore quelques minutes de déprime il se reprit finalement et se leva. Il n’y avait aucune utilité à rester là sans rien faire, alors autant essayer de faire quelque chose de productif pour se changer les idées et écarter la peur qui s’intensifiait à propos de son programme court.

 

Les yeux de Yuuri parcoururent distraitement la pièce jusqu’à tomber sur le réfrigérateur. À sa vue, le souvenir d’à quel point il était vide ce matin-là lui revint, et il eut alors une idée.

 

Il n’aimait pas être redevable envers Viktor, profiter de son hospitalité inattendue sans rien donner en retour. Le frigo vide et les vagues souvenirs d’une conversation quelques années plus tôt avaient donné naissance à une idée et soudain Yuuri fut déterminé. Puisque rien d’autre ne pouvait lui changer les idées de son programme court désastreux, il avait certainement besoin d’une distraction.

 

Viktor ayant dit la veille qu’il ne voyait pas d’inconvénient au fait que Yuuri sorte Makkachin, ce dernier décida d’emmener avec lui le chien. Attachant la laisse au collier d’un Makkachin très excité qui sembla deviner qu’ils partaient à l’aventure, Yuuri le laissa les guider à bas des escaliers jusque dans l’air frais du soir à l’extérieur.

 

Se sentant légèrement perdu dans les grandes artères de la cité, Yuuri utilisa son téléphone pour chercher ce dont il avait besoin et se laissa guider par l’écran. Lorsqu’il eut atteint le bâtiment il attacha à contrecœur Makkachin à un pilier près de l’entrée, caressant tristement la tête du chien et regrettant de ne pouvoir l’emmener à l’intérieur.

 

Après avoir laissé derrière lui un Makkachin à l’air triste il se glissa entre les portes automatiques et se fondit dans la foule. Il était venu ici sur une impulsion et Yuuri était content d’avoir avec lui son téléphone pour le guider au long de cette aventure. Lire et comprendre le russe n’était toujours pas une de ses compétences et ce ne fut que grâce à internet que Yuuri fut capable de déchiffrer les étiquettes et trouver ce qu’il cherchait.

 

La tâche l’occupa plus longtemps que ce qu’il aurait voulu et lorsqu’il put enfin quitter le magasin, un sac plein entre les mains, Makkachin le regarda avec l’air d’un chien qui avait pensé avoir été abandonné, même s’il n’avait pas été laissé seul si longtemps que ça. Yuuri lui donna quelques affectueuses gratouilles derrière les oreilles en guise de consolation et détacha sa laisse du pilier, laissant le chien les guider jusqu’à sa maison.

 

Lorsqu’ils furent enfin de retour à l’appartement Yuuri vida le sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine, observant ses achats d’un œil critique. Les étiquettes sur la nourriture ne lui étaient pas familières, écrites dans une langue qu’il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre, et la recette trouvée en ligne était encore plus étrangère mais Yuuri estima qu’il avait fait un plutôt bon travail. Ce n’était peut-être pas à la hauteur de ce qu’il aurait pensé être le meilleur mais il faudrait qu’il fasse avec ce qu’il avait.

 

Malgré le fait que Viktor avait décrété qu’il ne cuisinait jamais, lorsque Yuuri inspecta les différents tiroirs et placards de la cuisine il s’avéra qu’il y avait une large variété d’ustensiles de cuisine, bien qu’ils aient l’air pour la plupart neufs. Il se mit rapidement au travail, répétant une routine qu’il connaissait si bien. Cuisiner était quelque chose qu’il faisait depuis des années. Ça avait été quelque chose qu’il avait eu besoin d’apprendre au Japon lorsqu’il avait fallu qu’il aide à l’onsen et après avoir déménagé à Détroit il avait conservé l’habitude, sachant que sa mère ne lui aurait pas pardonné s’il avait oublié cette compétence durement gagnée.

 

Yuuri savait qu’il n’était pas le meilleur cuisinier du monde et travailler sur une recette qu’il ne connaissait pas était très stressant mais au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait il se détendit, appréciant la sérénité que la tâche lui apportait. Patiner et danser avaient toujours été ses refuges lorsqu’il voulait s’échapper du monde ou de ses propres pensées mais cuisiner était un substitut tout à fait valable dans ce genre d’occasions, lorsque c’était le patinage en lui-même qui lui posait des problèmes.

 

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminablement long, Yuuri fut enfin satisfait. D’après la recette trouvée en ligne il ne lui restait plus qu’à laisser le plat mijoter et il couvrit donc la casserole et la laissa sur le feu, choisissant de se laisser tomber sur l’une des chaises autour de la table, soudainement épuisé.

 

Makkachin, qui l’avait regardé faire avec intérêt, s’approcha et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Yuuri, sa langue sortie tandis que Yuuri caressait doucement sa tête. Soudain, Yuuri eut le mal du pays et pensa à son propre chien qui lui manquait terriblement et le fait qu’il n’ait pas vu son compagnon depuis des années à part en photo ou un appel vidéo de temps à autres le frappa en pleine figure. Vicchan n’était pas très vieux pour un caniche mais il avançait en âge et Yuuri s’inquiétait en permanence pour lui.

 

La remarque de Viktor sur le fait de garder Makkachin en laisse près des rues peuplées s’était implantée dans son esprit et il s’inquiétait. Lorsqu’il vivait encore au Japon il avait rarement tenu Vicchan en laisse, préférant laisser le chien courir à ses côtés. Vicchan était très bien éduqué et puisqu’Hasetsu était une petite ville tranquille Yuuri ne s’était jamais inquiété auparavant. Mais les mots n’arrêtaient pas de lui revenir et il fut soudain nerveux.

 

Décidant qu’il ferait bien de calmer ses inquiétudes il récupéra son téléphone au fond de sa poche et y entra le nom de sa sœur, qui était la personne la plus à même de lui répondre. Il était le milieu de la journée à Hasetsu et elle était sans doute en train d’aider à diverses tâches ou d’accueillir les clients. Yuuri appelait régulièrement sa famille, il avait appelé juste avant de quitter Détroit pour Moscou et leurs encouragements étaient toujours dans un coin de son esprit. Ils ne s’attendaient pas à un autre appel avant quelques temps et Mari était la plus susceptible de passer quelques minutes au téléphones plutôt que des heures d’une longues conversation. Yuuri ne voulait déranger personne, il voulait simplement une rapide confirmation pour calmer ses peurs irrationnelles qui avaient surgi après avoir rencontré Makkachin et Mari était celle qui lui répondrait sans doute le plus simplement.

 

“Yuuri ?“ La voix interrogative de sa sœur se fit entendre après quelques sonneries. “Je ne m’attendais pas à un appel si tôt. Tout va bien ?“

 

“Oui.“ Répondit Yuuri, n’étant pas sûr de la façon dont il devait formuler sa question pour ne pas avoir l’air étrange. “Tout va bien, promis. Je me demandais juste …“ Il hésita. “Est-ce que Vicchan va bien ?“

 

“Bien sûr qu’il va bien.“ Répondit Mari, surprise. “Pourquoi est-ce que ça n’irait pas ?“

 

“Je sais pas. Je pensais juste beaucoup à lui ces derniers temps et. Je sais pas. J’ai eu un mauvais pressentiment.“

 

“Yuuri, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?“ Demanda Mari et Yuuri se redressa en entendant l’inquiétude dans sa voix. Faire en sorte que sa sœur se fasse du souci pour lui n’avait pas du tout été son intention. Il allait bien, il allait même étonnamment bien et ce n’était que le fait de côtoyer Makkachin qui lui avait autant fait penser à Vicchan.

 

“Ouais, Mari, ça va. Je vais bien, promis. Je me suis juste inquiété c’est tout.“ Répliqua-t-il, espérant que la sincérité s’entendrait à travers le téléphone. “C’est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu. Depuis que je suis rentré à la maison. Je deviens juste un peu parano.“

 

“Bon, si tu le dis.“ Répondit sa sœur, sans avoir l’air de trop y croire. “Mais tu sais que tu peux appeler n’importe quand si tu as envie de parler, hein ? Et si ton emploi du temps de ministre te laisse le temps maman et papa adoreraient que tu passes les voir un peu.“

 

“Je vais essayer.“ Promit Yuuri, espérant qu’un jour prochain il serait capable de tenir cette promesse. Il y avait si longtemps qu’il était rentré à Hasetsu que sa ville natale n’était plus qu’un vague souvenir. Peu importait à quelle fréquence il gardait contact avec sa famille et ses amis d’enfance, il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient être remplacées après tant d’années passées au loin.

 

“Et tu pourrais peut-être garder Vicchan en laisse quand tu le promènes ?“ Ajouta-t-il rapidement, espérant que Mari accepte cette requête sortie de nulle part. il n’y avait aucune raison d’être subitement parano après des années sans que rien ne se passe mais Yuuri ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la peur d’un accident et il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. “Juste au cas où ?“

 

“Bien sûr.“ Répondit Mari, l’air déconcertée mais tout de même sincère. “Et bonne chance pour ta compétition Yuuri. Minako et les Nishigori vont venir pour la regarder en live après-demain. Les triplets ont fait une bannière et tout.“

 

“Merci Mari.“ Yuuri ne put retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur son visage à cette nouvelle. Savoir que sa famille et ses amis allaient regarder – le poids de leurs attentes – pouvait parfois être écrasant mais leur soutien n’avait pas de prix. Yuuri savait que certains parmi eux, particulièrement ses parents, ne comprenaient pas son amour pour ce sport ou son envie de gagner mais ils le supportaient tout de même, sacrifiant le temps qu’ils auraient pu passer avec leur enfant pour le laisser déménager à l’autre bout du globe pour courir après un rêve qu’il avait rendu réalité et il ne serait jamais capable de leur dire à quel point il leur en était reconnaissant.

 

Plus loin dans la pièce le bruit d’une porte qu’on fermait doucement se fit entendre et Makkachin aboya gaiement, levant sa tête des genoux de Yuuri et bondissant jusqu’à Victor, qui venait de fermer la porte pour couper court aux courants d’air froid de l’extérieur. Ses joues étaient rougies et il était encore habillé de sa tenue d’entraînement, dont il venait de toute évidence de revenir.

 

“Je dois y aller.“ Dit Yuuri à Mari et ils se firent leurs adieux rapidement avant qu’il ne termine l’appel, se tournant vers Viktor qui venait de finir d’accrocher son manteau à l’une des patères près de la porte.

 

“A qui étais-tu en train de parler ?“ S’enquit curieusement Viktor, et Yuuri réalisa qu’il n’avait sans doute pas la moindre idée de ce dont il avait parlé, la langue maternelle de Yuuri lui étant probablement aussi étrangère que le russe l’était pour Yuuri.

 

“Ma sœur.“ Répondit-il, décidant de ne pas élaborer. Viktor n’aurait sans doute pas été intéressé par les détails de sa vie personnelle et la question n’était sans doute que pure politesse.

 

Viktor ne demanda pas d’autres informations, terminant d’accrocher ses affaires et s’avançant dans la pièce en direction de la cuisine où Yuuri était encore assis. Après quelque pas il s’arrêta, remarquant soudainement les arômes flottant dans l’air et la casserole qui mijotait tranquillement sur le feu. Il se tourna vers Yuuri l’air surpris, et Yuuri s’empressa d’expliquer, espérant que ses actions n’aient pas l’air trop présomptueuses.

 

“J’ai fait à manger.“ Commença-t-il, bien que ce soit tout à fait évident. “Puisque tu as payé pour le repas hier et que tu me laisses loger ici je me suis dit que je ferais bien de faire quelque chose pour te remercier et …“ il s’interrompit, réalisant qu’il avait commencé à divaguer et sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Maintenant qu’il l’avait dit à voix haute ça avait l’air stupide.

 

Mais Viktor ne se moqua pas de lui. Au lieu de ça, il le fixait, éberlué, comme si Yuuri avait fait quelque chose de tout à fait choquant et ne venait pas simplement de lui annoncer qu’il avait cuisiné pour eux.

 

“T’es pas obligé de le manger.“ Ajouta Yuuri, gêné. C’était une stupide idée. Viktor le laissait rester par pitié après tout et ne lui avait offert qu’une nuit et la meilleure chose à faire pour Yuuri aurait été de partir aussi vite que possible plutôt que de faire un geste de ce genre qui ne menait à rien.

 

“Quoi, non !“ Viktor sembla sortir de sa stupeur et inspira longuement, laissant les arômes envahir son odorat et soupirant d’aise. “Ça sent merveilleusement bon Yuuri. Merci.“

 

Yuuri l’observa, à la recherche d’un signe de moquerie ou de mensonge, mais il n’y avait rien de ce genre. Il avait l’air tout à fait sincère et Yuuri se détendit. Peut-être que ça n’avait pas été une si mauvaise idée après tout.

 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ?“ Demanda Viktor, s’avançant dans la cuisine et jetant un œil à la casserole qui mijotait toujours. “L’odeur est très familière.“

 

“Du borscht.“ L’informa Yuuri, espérant ne pas avoir trop massacré le plat. C’était une recette tout à fait étrangère et il s’était entièrement reposé sur les instructions trouvées sur internet et la chance pour le guider. “Tu m’avais dit une fois que tu avais l’habitude d’en manger quand tu revenais en Russie après les compétitions parce que ça te rappelait la maison, mais que tu ne savais pas le cuisiner. Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais d’autre et puisque tu t’es qualifié pour la finale et tout je me suis dit que ça te plairait.“

 

La conversation datait d’il y avait des années, quand ils avaient discuté lors d’un dîner et que la tête de Yuuri menaçait d’exploser à la suite de son accident, parlant de nourriture et riant comme ils ne l’avaient jamais fait. Le souvenir était toujours vif dans la mémoire de Yuuri, quand bien même du temps était passé depuis. Yuuri avait peut-être coupé court à la soirée mais ça avait été la première fois qu’ils avaient discuté aimablement ensemble, pas en tant que rivaux, et sans toutes les piques qui le tenaient habituellement à bonne distance l’un de l’autre.

 

“Tu te souviens de ça ?“ Demanda Viktor, abasourdi.

 

“Oui.“ répondit Yuuri, parce que n’était pas comme s’il avait pu oublier. “Le goût ne sera probablement pas le même parce que je n’en ai jamais fait et je ne parle pas le russe alors je n’étais pas sûr d’avoir pris les bons ingrédients donc tu n’as pas à en manger si tu ne veux pas.“

 

“Je suis sûr que ce sera bon.“ Dit Viktor, souriant à Yuuri et dissipant les derniers fragments d’inquiétude. “Quand est-ce que ça sera prêt ?“

 

Jetant un œil à son téléphone Yuuri calcula rapidement.

 

“Plus ou moins maintenant.“ Répondit-il, espérant avoir correctement évalué le temps de cuisson. “Tu as faim ?“

 

“Je meurs de faim. Comme à chaque fois que je passe la journée à m’entraîner.“

 

Yuuri rit à cette réponse, connaissant bien cette sensation. La grande quantité d’effort physique que demandait une journée d’entraînement faisait qu’il avait toujours désespérément envie de manger à la fin de la journée et il avait espéré que Viktor aurait envie de manger tôt.

 

Il récupéra rapidement les bol et les couverts dont ils auraient besoin dans les placards de la cuisine et ramena la casserole à table, la déposant en son centre. Viktor déversa le liquide dans deux bols et en tendit un à Yuuri avant d’en prendre une cuiller lui-même. Yuuri le regarda, attendant sa réaction.

 

“вкусно !” S’exclama Viktor après la première bouchée, ses yeux étincelants. “Yuuri, c’est délicieux.“

 

Yuuri lui rendit son sourire, soulagé, et entama son plat. Le goût était étrange, très différent de ce dont il avait l’habitude, mais pas déplaisant. Ce ne serait jamais la même chose que la cuisine de chez lui mais c’était agréable à manger.

 

Le repas dissipa en partie la tension qui avait existé entre eux et Yuuri trouva que la soirée passait rapidement. Étrangement, ça ne lui semblait pas inhabituel comme il pensait que ça le serait de partager un autre repas avec Viktor, parlant des menus détails de leurs journées respectives et échangeant leurs opinions à propos des autres patineurs participant à la Rostelecom Cup les prochains jours. Viktor était dans le monde de la compétition depuis plus longtemps que Yuuri et connaissait mieux une grande partie des patineurs les plus âgés, y compris son collègue Georgi qui serait opposé à Yuuri bientôt, et certaines de ses histoires firent rire Yuuri bien plus fort que ce qu’il avait pu en des années. En contrepartie Yuuri partagea quelques-unes de ses histoires à propos de ses entraînements avec Phichit, bien qu’il ne puisse rien offrir de plus. Malgré ses années de compétition il n’avait jamais vraiment tissé de liens avec d’autres patineurs de la même façon, il n’avait jamais vraiment trouvé le moyen d’interagir avec eux. Gagner était  exaltant, mais c’était aussi solitaire.

 

Lorsque le repas fut terminé ils débarrassèrent ensemble dans un silence confortable et Yuuri s’émerveilla du fait que quelqu’un comme lui et quelqu’un comme Viktor soient capables de se glisser dans ce genre de routine. De la façon dont ils parvenaient à mettre leurs différents de côtés temporairement pour cohabiter l’espace de quelques temps dans le petit monde de cet appartement.

 

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé Viktor se dirigea vers le canapé, s’y laissant tomber tandis que Yuuri se tenait non loin, gêné. Il n’y avait qu’un seul canapé dans l’appartement que Viktor occupait et quand bien même il restait de la place pour s’y asseoir il ne voulait pas être au milieu.

 

“Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ce soir ?“ Demanda Viktor et Yuuri secoua la tête.

 

“Ne fais rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire à cause de moi.“ Répondit-il. C’était la maison de Viktor après tout, il devait avoir sa propre routine, des choses qu’il faisait régulièrement pour se détendre après les entraînements. Yuuri ne devrait même pas être encore ici et ne voulait pas interrompre la vie de Viktor avec sa présence prolongée. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais en temps normal ?“

 

Viktor haussa les épaules, détournant le regard. “Pas grand-chose. Je m’entraîne la journée. Puis en général je rentre et je me détends. Je lis, je regarde la télé. Parfois je sors prendre un verre.“

 

Ça avait l’air paisible, mais également solitaire. Se sentant bizarre à rester debout près de l’épaule de Viktor Yuuri décida finalement de tenter de s’installer à l’autre bout du canapé, s’y perchant délicatement et essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. Viktor glissa jusqu’à l’autre côté, lui laissant plein de place.

 

“Fais juste ce que tu ferais normalement, s’il-te-plaît.“ Ajouta Yuuri, ne souhaitant pas que Viktor pense qu’il était trop exigeant, déjà qu’il restait plus longtemps que prévu. Une nouvelle journée était passée et il n’avait toujours pas cherché un autre endroit où rester quand bien même il savait qu’il serait à présent capable d’en trouver un. Il ignorait pourquoi mais ça n’arrêtait pas de lui sortir de la tête et il ignorait la tâche de plus en plus facilement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Même s’il savait que c’était impoli de rester alors que l’offre de Viktor n’avait été que pour une nuit, Viktor n’avait pas encore vraiment protesté et Yuuri espérait qu’il n’allait pas commencer.

 

Viktor le regarda, évaluant la sincérité de ses mots mais se détourna après quelques instants, se penchant pour récupérer la télécommande, allumant la télévision qui emplit l’appartement de discussions en russe.

 

“Est-ce que tu veux regarder quelque chose en anglais ?“ Demanda-t-il à Yuuri qui secoua la tête, ne voulant pas déranger encore plus la soirée de Viktor. Il avait de toute façon rarement le temps de regarder la télévision et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il sortit son téléphone à la place, lisant distraitement quelques articles avant de s’aventurer sur les réseaux sociaux.

 

Il y postait rarement quoi que ce soit, bien que Phichit au contraire y publie beaucoup et Yuuri était même devenu une sorte surprise cachée sans ses photos, toujours quelque part dans le fond. Phichit avait une fois dit que la plupart des fans de Yuuri traquaient obsessivement ses divers comptes simplement pour y apercevoir Yuuri puisqu’il ne postait jamais de photo, même si Yuuri ne le croyait pas vraiment.

 

Viktor était un autre patineur qui avait tendance e à être très actif sur les réseaux sociaux et il semblait qu’il ait ajouté des photos ces derniers jours, principalement des photos de la patinoire où il s’entraînait avec d’autres patineurs russes, notamment Georgi, une patineuse rousse que Yuuri reconnaissait de la section féminine et un adolescent blond qui tirait la tête. Heureusement il n’avait rien posté qui ne ferait même que suggérer qui résidait actuellement à son appartement. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que Yuuri voulait voir ébruité ou qu’il pouvait facilement expliquer à la presse s’ils en avaient vent et il avait fait très attention à ce que personne ne le suive lors de ses trajets jusqu’à la patinoire et au retour. Il semblait que Viktor tenait tout autant à garder le secret.

 

Après avoir parcouru ses divers comptes Yuuri commença à s’ennuyer. Son attention se porta peu à peu sur la télévision, qui diffusait un genre de soap-opera russe si on se basait sur les discours dramatiques et les déclarations grandiloquentes.

 

Viktor regardait sans trop y prêter attention, l’air tout autant fatigué par la journée que Yuuri. Ses pieds étaient nus et étendus devant lui et à les voir Yuuri pouvait dire que Viktor n’avait pas menti sur le fait d’avoir eu un rude entraînement. La peau de ses pieds était recouverte des bleus et rougeurs spécifiques de ceux qui patinaient pendant de longues heures, la difficulté de l’entraînement imprimant profondément sa marque. Étirant ses propres jambes pour éviter les crampes il observa ses propres pieds, les motifs et emplacements des bleus et la peau à vif correspondant à ceux de Viktor après son propre entraînement.

 

Une fois mieux installé il reporta son attention sur l’écran, bien qu’il ne puisse comprendre un mot de ce qui était dit. Après quelques minutes il commença à comprendre les grandes lignes de l’histoire mais la langue étrangère le gênait toujours.

 

Depuis l’autre côté du canapé Viktor sembla remarquer que Yuuri commençait à s’intéresser à l’écran et commença à traduire doucement, parlant avec quelques secondes de retard sur les acteurs à l’écran tandis qu’il répétait en anglais ce qu’ils disaient. Ce n’était pas assez fort pour déranger le programme mais c’était assez clair pour que Yuuri comprenne enfin exactement ce qui se passait. Il regarda Viktor, inquiet, espérant ne pas agacer l’autre homme mais Viktor ne semblait pas gêné et continuait à traduire, faisant correspondre ses mots à ceux des acteurs.

 

Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment, absorbés par l’écran tandis que la voix de Viktor se mêlait en toile de fond. Ce n’était pas une émission particulièrement intéressante, assez semblable aux mauvais drames américains que Phichit forçait parfois Yuuri à regarder à Détroit, mais le moment paisible était agréable, l’opportunité de se détendre après une journée fatigante et de se laisser distraire par quelque chose d’ordinaire plutôt que de s’inquiéter de ce que lui réservait le futur ou d’à quel point toute la situation était étrange.

 

Après quelques temps Yuuri porta son regard sur Viktor, l’observant avec attention, admirant la façon dont la lumière de l’écran peignait d’étranges formes sur les traits de son visage. Viktor était assis loin de lui, aussi loin que possible sans  tomber du canapé. Depuis que Yuuri était arrivé il avait fait la même chose, dormir loin de lui et tout contre l’autre bord du lit, prenant garde à rester à distance et Yuuri ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

 

Peu importe ce qu’il avait pu penser lorsqu’il était arrivé le premier soir, Viktor ne semblait pas lui faire d’avances. Leur première conversation à propos de qui allait dormir où avait montré que coucher avec Yuuri ne faisait pas partie des plans de Viktor. Cette nuit-là Yuuri en avait été reconnaissant, ne voulant rien de plus que dormir après une journée éprouvante de voyage. Mais à présent il s’était remis de son jetlag et Viktor ne montrait toujours aucun intérêt. Au lieu de ça il faisait particulièrement attention à garder ses distances et Yuuri commençait à être frustré.

 

Peut-être que Viktor en avait marre de lui. Yuuri savait qu’il n’avait rien de spécial en ce qui concernait le physique et son manque d’expérience faisait que Viktor pouvait facilement trouver de meilleurs partenaires. Mais Yuuri avait pensé, après que Viktor lui ait demandé de rester pour la nuit lors des derniers Mondiaux, qu’ils avaient peut-être une nouvelle routine à présent, qu’il pouvait peut-être avoir Viktor pour plus longtemps que quelques moments éphémères.

 

Mais leur dernière rencontre avait été des mois plus tôt et Viktor avait eu plein de temps pour trouver quelqu’un de mieux. S’il avait voulu Yuuri il aurait sûrement dit quelque chose, fait quelque chose pour que Yuuri comprenne au lieu de tout faire pour conserver une distance respectueuse entre eux.

 

Pendant quelques minutes Yuuri pesa le pour et le contre, se demandant s’il devait prendre l’initiative. Se demandant s’il pouvait simplement glisser sur le canapé jusqu’à atterrir contre Viktor et prier pour que Viktor n’ait pas décidé que Yuuri ne l’intéressait plus pour ce genre de choses. Mais il était un invité dans la maison de Viktor et il avait déjà bien abusé de son hospitalité. Faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait ne pas plaire à Viktor était une mauvaise idée parce que Viktor pouvait décider de finalement demander à Yuuri de trouver un autre endroit où rester et Yuuri ne le voulait pas. Pour des raisons qui lui échappaient il en était venu à attendre avec impatience ces moments où il rentrait à la fin de la journée à l’appartement et pour y trouver Makkachin. Et Viktor. Si Viktor ne voulait pas de lui alors il n’allait pas risquer tout ça pour satisfaire son désir.

 

Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre, pour voir si Viktor allait initier les choses. S’il le faisait Yuuri suivrait l’impulsion avec plaisir. Et s’il ne faisait rien alors Yuuri se contenterait de ce qu’il avait. C’était plus que ce qu’il avait espéré après tout.

 

* * *

 

 

Le matin suivant trouva un Yuuri en panique.

 

Cette fois, ce n’étaient pas à cause de l’anxiété due à la compétition, c’était encore pire. Les jours précédents il avait gardé contact avec l’aéroport, s’assurant que sa valise égarée arriverait à temps pour son programme court le jour suivant. Il semblait que le bagage avait été oublié à Détroit et la compagnie aérienne avait promis de le rapatrier aussi rapidement que possible. Rassuré par cette promesse Yuuri avait plus ou moins laissé le problème de côté mais il lui était revenu en pleine figure lorsqu’il s’était levé ce matin-là avec un message sur son téléphone l’informant qu’il y avait eu un problème lors de la localisation de sa valise et qu’il faudrait encore deux jours pour la faire parvenir à Moscou.

 

Cette information pesait sur l’estomac de Yuuri. Si ses affaires seraient arrivées à temps pour son programme libre, le costume de son programme court était encore à l’autre bout du monde et il n’avait rien pour le remplacer. À part ses tenues d’entrainement, il n’avait rien à se mettre pour patiner et il ne parviendrait jamais à impressionner les juges sans rien qui n’attire leur regard. Il aurait l’air complètement ridicule comparé aux autres participants sans son costume et Yuuri ne savait plus quoi faire.

 

Il fut tellement distrait ce matin-là que même Viktor le remarqua. Il l’informa du fait que, puisque la compétition allait démarrer le jour suivant, Yakov avait décidé de se consacrer aux patineurs qui allaient y participer et Viktor avait donc eu un jour de repos. Après avoir remarqué l’incapacité de Yuuri de se concentrer il suggéra que Yuuri prenne aussi un jour de repos, ce que ce dernier accepta sans même y réfléchir. Il était trop anxieux, trop perturbé et il n’arriverait à rien de productif s’il allait s’entraîner. Au mieux il raterait sa chorégraphie à cause de son manque de concentration et ça ne ferait que le perturber un peu plus.

 

Sans entraînement pour s’occuper Yuuri se trouvait un peu perdu quant à ce qu’il pouvait faire mais après avoir passé la matinée à se tracasser, Viktor suggéra qu’il sorte Makkachin pour se calmer. Yuuri accepta volontiers, sachant qu’avoir un but clair et précis en tête l’aiderait à ne plus penser à ses problèmes. Il fut légèrement surpris lorsque Viktor fit mine de les accompagner mais il repoussa la pensée avant de pouvoir la formuler à voix haute. Makkachin était le chien de Viktor après tout, évidemment ce son maître allait venir avec eux, pour surveiller son animal.

 

Puisqu’il ne connaissait pas la ville Yuuri laissa Makkachin les guider et Viktor semblait se contenter de les suivre, commentant de temps à autres ce devant quoi ils passaient. Yuuri avait toujours pensé que Moscou était une superbe ville mais l’impression était renforcée ce jour-là, avec la neige quasiment fondue qui laissait derrière elle l’agitation de la cité. Moscou était très différente d’Hasetsu ou Détroit mais Yuuri l’appréciait tout autant. Ce n’était peut-être pas ce à quoi il était habitué mais ça n’enlevait rien à sa beauté et les commentaires de Viktor étaient une distraction bienvenue.

 

Après quelques heures Viktor commença à guider le groupe, attirant Yuuri vers des points de vue plus touristiques et lui indiquant un stand auquel ils s’arrêtèrent manger. Durant leur promenade Yuuri s’arrêta régulièrement pour admirer une statue en particulier ou un bâtiment et Viktor le laissait faire, Makkachin reniflant gaiement à leurs pieds.

 

À l’une de ces occasions, Yuuri fut surpris par le son de l’appareil photo d’un téléphone qu’on déclenchait tandis qu’il admirait un monument particulièrement intéressant. Il y avait un certain nombre de touristes autour d’eux et Yuuri crut tout d’abord que l’un d’eux était responsable pour la photographie. Mais lorsqu’il se retourna il vit Viktor avec son téléphone sorti, l’appareil photo pointé vers Yuuri.

 

“J’ai pensé que tu apprécierais quelques photos en souvenir.“ Expliqua Viktor, l’air de rien. “Tu admires la ville mais tu n’as pris aucune photo.“

 

Surpris, Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il avait raison. C’était rare qu’il prenne une photo de lui mais il était dans une ville étrangère et se promenait, à défaut d’un meilleur terme. Il était logique de prendre des photos souvenirs et c’était vraiment gentil de la part de Viktor d’y penser pour lui.

 

“Enfin.“ Poursuivit Viktor, regardant toujours Yuuri entouré des éléments de la ville, Makkachin haletant gaiement contre ses jambes. “C’est important de prendre des photos de ce dont on veut se souvenir.“

 

* * *

 

 

Après des heures de balade, Makkachin finit par se fatiguer et Yuuri suggéra qu’ils rentrent. Passer une journée à ignorer ses problèmes avait été agréable mais la réalité commençait à parasiter à nouveau son esprit et il savait qu’il allait devoir s’y confronter bientôt.

 

Cependant, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la porte de l’appartement, il se trouva nez à nez avec ce qui les y attendait. Une grande pile de cartons était située près de la porte, chacun d’eux arborant le même logo et emballé précautionneusement. Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Viktor avait pu commander qui puisse emplir tout le hall, mais ce n’était pas comme si Viktor avait besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

 

Constatant la surprise de Yuuri, Viktor s’approcha d’un carton, vérifiant l’étiquette et se dépêchant d’expliquer.

 

“Quand tu m’as dit que tes costumes avaient été égarés je n’étais pas sûr que tu les récupères à temps.“ Dit-il, l’air légèrement coupable. “J’ai fait expédier des vieilleries de Saint-Pétersbourg au cas où tu ne les aurais pas pour que tu aies quelque chose à te mettre pour la compétition demain.“

 

Yuuri était stupéfié, une douce chaleur s’insinuant soudain au creux de sa poitrine et gagnant sa gorge, le privant de mots. C’était incroyablement attentionné et il ne s’y était pas du tout attendu. Viktor n’avait aucune raison et aucun besoin d’aider Yuuri. Yuuri ne le lui avait jamais demandé et pourtant il l’avait fait, avec aucun autre but apparent que d’être gentil. Yuuri en aurait été surpris, s’il n’était pas déjà débordant de gratitude.

 

“Merci.“ Répondit-il, les mots étouffés et la voix légèrement fissurée. “Viktor, merci mille fois.“

 

“Ta valise n’est donc pas encore arrivée ?“ Demanda Viktor, et Yuuri secoua la tête en réponse. “Eh bien tu ferais mieux de m’aider à rentrer tout ça pour que tu puisses choisir quelque chose.“

 

* * *

 

 

Après avoir ramené tous les cartons à l’intérieur de l’appartement Viktor laissa Yuuri seul, s’attelant à s’occuper du repas et lui donnant l’opportunité de fouiller dans les nombreux cartons par lui-même. Viktor avait dit n’avoir fait envoyer que certains de ses costumes mais tandis qu’il commençait à chercher dans les boîtes il lui sembla qu’il y avait tout à compter de sa première compétition.

 

Yuuri les reconnut tous. Il avait vu la plupart de ces costumes en personne, tandis qu’il était sur la même glace que Viktor qui les portait alors. Certains étaient plus vifs dans ses souvenirs que d’autres. Une chemise rouge en particulier dût être promptement refoulée au fond de son carton tandis qu’il piquait un fard, sachant bien qu’il serait tout à fait incapable de la porter sans que certains souvenirs un peu trop vivaces ne lui reviennent à l’esprit. Il y avait des costumes moins familiers, des débuts chez les seniors de Viktor alors que Yuuri s’efforçait de ne pas prêter attention au patineur, déterminé à ne plus jamais s’en préoccuper.

 

Chaque costume était magnifique, unique et représentant parfaitement l’image que Viktor avait voulu donner. Les anciens costumes de Yuuri n’étaient pas du tout simples mais ils avaient l’air ternes en comparaison. Viktor avait des goûts nettement plus extravagants en matière de vêtements et tendait à favoriser les couleurs que Yuuri éviter, vibrantes, attirant l’œil et il avait l’air bien pâle à côté.

 

Yuuri se voyait mal porter l’un de ces costumes, malgré le fait qu’il savait bien qu’il en avait besoin pour son programme court du lendemain. Et plus encore, même si Viktor et lui étaient physiquement en forme et avaient des silhouettes athlétiques et agiles, les épaules de Viktor étaient plus larges que celle de Yuuri et il était plus grand de quelques centimètres. N’importe quel costume récent aurait l’air ridicule sur Yuuri, mal ajusté et prêtant au rire.

 

Yuuri reprit donc ses recherches, trouvant finalement un carton empli de tissus réveillant en lui de plus anciens souvenirs. Des costumes du temps où Viktor était chez les juniors, quand Yuuri l’adorait toujours comme son idole et l’aimait plus que tout. Viktor plus jeune était plus petit, plus fin et féminine et sa silhouette était plus proche de celle que Yuuri avait actuellement. Pendant quelques minutes, Yuuri farfouilla dans les vêtements, réfléchissant brièvement à un costume blanc couvert de paillettes qu’il avait vu bien des années plus tôt avant de l’écarter car il était trop voyant. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus simple, qui se rapprochait plus de son style.

 

Déposant le costume blanc plus loin les doigts de Yuuri s’immobilisèrent lorsqu’ils rencontrèrent un tissu doux et noir, en parfaite condition tant d’années après avoir été créé.

 

De tous les costumes de Viktor au cours des années, c’était celui dont il se souvenait le mieux. Ce costume, en tissu noir et un filet, décoré de morceaux de cristaux sur l’un des côtés et un éclair de rouge caché sous un volant qui s’évasait comme la moitié d’une jupe.

 

C’était le costume qui avait trôné au-dessus du lit de Yuuri pendant la majorité des nuits, pendant des années, depuis aussi longtemps qu’il s’en souvenait. Le costume que Viktor portait sur l’affiche qui avait décoré le mur de la chambre de Yuuri, pour le motiver, pur qu’il se souvienne. Le costume dans lequel il avait regardé Viktor patiner quand il n’était qu’un enfant et pensait que Viktor Nikiforov était la personne la plus formidable au monde. Le costume que Viktor avait porté quand il avait brisé le cœur de Yuuri il y avait tant d’années et les avait propulsé tous les deux le long de ce chemin sur lequel ils se trouvaient à présent. Ce costume que Yuuri avait imaginé porter il y a longtemps, une nuit dans une patinoire russe déserte alors qu’il patinait une chorégraphie à moitié oubliée, enfouie au fond de sa mémoire, la seule chose qui était parvenue à l’apaiser.

 

Il y avait tant de souvenirs liés à cette tenue anodine, presque trop, et Yuuri en fut presque dépassé. Mais il savait que de tout ce qu’il avait pu voir  aujourd’hui il n’y avait pas d’autre choix. C’était le costume qu’il devait porter. Viktor avait été tissé dans le tissu de son existence depuis si longtemps et c’était ainsi que les choses devaient être, porter ce costume créait une étrange symétrie, comme si l’Univers riait une dernière fois à leurs dépens.

 

Yuuri ne fit même pas mine de regarder le reste des costumes. Il avait déjà choisi.

 

* * *

 

 

Cette nuit-là, alors que Viktor dormait à poing fermé loin de lui, Yuuri l’étudia, traça des yeux les lignes de son visage pâle en imaginant le faire avec ses doigts et pensa aux révélations de ces derniers jours.

 

Il y avait eu un Viktor Nikiforov dans l’esprit de Yuuri pendant des années, distillant du poison dans ses oreilles. Des souvenirs gravés dans son cœur qui se répétaient sans cesse peu importait le temps qui s’écoulait, des souvenirs qui ne s’effaçaient jamais, qui ne perdaient jamais leur mordant. Pendant si longtemps, Yuuri avait su exactement quel genre de personne était Viktor. Il l’avait connu et l’avait détesté et avait voulu le vaincre avec une ferveur qui l’avait poussé toutes ces années, à travers tous les écueils, tous les obstacles.

 

Mais le Viktor qui vivait en son esprit, cette créature vindicative et impitoyable qui avait détruit ses rêves d’enfant avec désinvolture, semblait soudain très différente de l’homme allongé face à lui en cet instant, un visage détendu et baigné par le clair de lune. L’homme qui avait ouvert sa maison à Yuuri sans hésiter simplement parce qu’il avait pensé que Yuuri en avait peut-être eu besoin. L’homme qui s’était donné tant de mal pour s’assurer que Yuuri aurait un costume pour patiner quand bien même il n’y était pas obligé. L’homme qui souriait et riait et faisait rire et sourire Yuuri et lui faisait ressentir des choses qu’il n’avait jamais ressenties auparavant.

 

Viktor était magnifique, allongé là, mais plus encore, il était gentil. Il ne l’était pas parce qu’il attendait une récompense ou une compensation mais il l’était parce que c’était dans son caractère.

 

Viktor avait brisé le cœur de Yuuri lorsque Yuuri n’avait été qu’un enfant mais Viktor était un enfant aussi en ce temps-là. Ils avaient été tous les deux enfants et tout comme Yuuri n’était plus le petit garçon qu’il avait été jadis, peut-être que Viktor avait également changé. La vie les avait façonnés tous les deux à travers les années et aucun d’eux ne pouvait être le même.

 

Peut-être que le Viktor qui existait dans l’esprit de Yuuri depuis des années n’était plus le vrai Viktor à présent.

 

* * *

 

 

Malgré toute sa préparation et tous ses entraînements, lors du programme court le jour suivant Yuuri ne se sentait toujours pas prêt. Il avait ses patins et il avait enfin un costume mais tout au long des entraînements des jours précédents il n’était pas parvenu à trouver exactement comment il allait patiner cette chorégraphie.

 

Celestino lui avait dit de séduire le public, de jouer sus sa sexualité dans sa façon de patiner mais Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment séduire une foule, encore moins les juges qui allaient décider de si sa performance méritait une place en finale ou s’il serait renvoyé à la maison les mains vides.

 

Victor s’était déjà qualifié pour finale. Yuuri ne serait jamais capable de lui faire face s’il échouait à présent, avant qu’ils aient eu la chance de se faire face sur la glace pour cette nouvelle saison. Quand cette compétition serait terminée il devrait quitter la Russie et Viktor et s’il ne se qualifiait pas pour la finale il pourrait se passer des mois avant qu’ils ne se voient à nouveau.

 

Ils s’étaient dit au revoir ce matin-là à l’appartement par nécessité. Yuuri s’était dirigé tout droit vers le stade pour les entraînements matinaux et Viktor avait rejoint Yakov et les autres patineurs russes. Techniquement Viktor n’aurait pas dû être autorisé à venir regarder la compétition puisqu’il n’était pas officiellement un compétiteur mais personne au monde n’aurait refusé l’accès à une patinoire à Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Tout au long des performances des autres patineurs, Yuuri passa en revue sa chorégraphie dans son esprit, revoyant les sauts et les suites de pas encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse les visualiser parfaitement. Mais quelque chose manquait. La chorégraphie avait un aspect mécanique, vide de toute l’émotion qui caractérisait son style de patinage et l’avait amené si loin. Au fond de son esprit Yuuri sentait le doute enfler, la peur permanente que ce serait l’année où tout s’arrêterait pour lui, l’année où il échouerait pour de bon.

 

Si Yuuri voulait gagner, il faudrait d’abord ce qu’il comprenne ce qu’était pour lui la séduction.

 

Bien que Yuuri ne l’ait jamais admis, il avait très peu d’expérience en la matière. La seule personne avec qui il avait jamais couché, avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit de vaguement sexuel, était Viktor.

 

Viktor, qui ne l’avait pas touché depuis qu’il était arrivé en Russie. Viktor, qui n’avait pas montré la moindre envie de le toucher, ou d’être proche de lui à part la proximité forcée par la nécessité de cohabiter dans un espace réduit. Viktor qui avait gardé ses distances.

 

Leur dernière nuit ensemble remontait à quelques temps déjà. Lorsque contre toutes les attentes de Yuuri, tout ce qu’il pensait constituer la vérité, Viktor lui avait demandé de rester. Il avait laissé Yuuri étirer le moment pendant lequel ils étaient ensemble encore un peu plus, l’avait laissé s’accrocher au souvenir d’une nuit contre lui et le rêve flou des touchers légers sur sa peau et une voix chantonnant dans la nuit.

 

Ils n’auraient jamais pu continuer à se voir pour toujours. Yuuri l’avait toujours su quand bien même il avait commencé à essayer de faire durer leurs moments ensemble aussi longtemps que possible, s’y accrocher même lorsqu’ils commençaient à disparaître. Mais il avait espéré pouvoir avoir Viktor de la manière dont il avait pris l’habitude un peu plus longtemps. Après avoir passé tant de temps près de lui ces derniers jours, il en voulait tellement plus, il voulait à nouveau Viktor, l’avoir tout proche, de cette façon dont il semblait ne plus pouvoir se passer.

 

Yuuri l’avait déjà eu. Contre toute attente et contre toute raison, il avait été capable de capturer Viktor, tout son désir, toute sa passion. Il l’avait capturé et gardé pour lui le temps d’une nuit. Et il l’avait fait une autre fois, et une fois encore après celle-là et il continuait à venir en réclamer plus, encore et encore, et Viktor le laissait faire, l’avait désiré. L’espace de ces quelques moments, ces quelques nuits, pour une seconde, il avait été le centre de l’univers de Viktor.

 

Yuuri ne savait pas comment séduire un public. Il ne savait pas comment séduire les juges. Mais il se rendit soudainement compte de ce que la séduction voulait dire pour lui.

 

D’autres pouvaient avoir Viktor, le connaître aussi intimement que Yuuri parce que c’était Viktor, et il était trop immense, il brillait trop fort pour que Yuuri puisse s’en emparer pour toujours. Mais Yuuri savait qu’il était capable de capturer son attention, même si ce n’était qu’un moment. Capturer son attention et la conserver aussi longtemps qu’il le pouvait. Il pouvait s’assurer que l’autre homme le regardait, lui et seulement lui.

 

Il avait déjà séduit Viktor et il pouvait recommencer. Il pouvait raviver les braises de son désir. C’était quelque chose qu’il connaissait, qu’il comprenait. Il patinerait pour séduire Viktor, pour Viktor, pour qu’il parvienne à nouveau à s’emparer de ce qu’il avait perdu.

 

Durant les quelques minutes précédant son programme court, Yuuri l’imagina, raviva les émotions et les désirs dont il avait besoin pour insuffler de la vie à sa chorégraphie. Et lorsqu’il entra sur la glace l’image était claire en son esprit et pour la première fois depuis qu’il patinait ce programme il se sentait fin prêt.

 

Yuuri glissa jusqu’au centre de la patinoire et ce faisant il jeta un regard alentours, ses yeux volant de visage en visage parmi la foule. Il ne trouva pas tout de suite ce qu’il cherchait et se demanda si Viktor était vraiment là, allait vraiment le voir. Mais un éclair argenté captura son regard et tandis qu’il pivotait pour adopter sa pose de départ il vit enfin Viktor, près de la patinoire avec Yakov et Georgi, regardant Yuuri sur la glace.

 

‘ _Patine comme si tu voulais séduire le public._ ’ Lui avait dit Celestino, mais Yuuri avait un meilleur moyen. ‘ _Patine comme si tu voulais séduire Viktor. Fais-le brûler de désir pour toi. Fais en sorte qu’il ne puisse pas te quitter des yeux. Séduis-le avec ta danse pour que tu puisses le posséder encore une fois._ ’

 

[La musique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qn77IReyPGU) emplit le stade, le son des cordes emplissant l’air et Yuuri commença sa chorégraphie, laissant les notes accompagner ses mouvements. Il y eut une légère hésitation, une infime pause dans le rythme et Yuuri l’utilisa pour se tourner vers Viktor, capturer son regard depuis l’autre côté de la patinoire et tenir son regard.

 

“ _Regarde-moi_.“ Voulait-il dire, avec ses yeux et avec son corps. “ _Regarde-moi et ne détourne pas tes yeux._ “

 

Depuis l’autre côté de la patinoire Yuuri ne put confirmer si Viktor l’avait vraiment vu mais il l’espérait. La musique reprit et Yuuri se laissa emporter, laissa les notes provocantes guider ses mouvements et ses souvenirs l’emplir tandis qu’il patinait. Le souvenir des yeux de Viktor sur lui, de ses mains glissant contre sa peau et de ses baisers qui lui coupaient le souffle. Des souvenirs de moments volés à la nuit, où rien ne comptait plus qu’eux et Yuuri avait eu toute l’attention de Viktor pour lui, et lui seul. Lorsque leurs corps étaient pressés l’un contre l’autre et Yuuri pouvait se perdre dans la chaleur et le plaisir et la sensation d’avoir capturé Viktor une nouvelle fois.

 

Yuuri laissa les souvenirs façonner ses mouvements, les laissa emplir son corps et se répandre dans l’histoire qu’il tissait. Il était le séducteur, il était déjà parvenu à ensorceler Viktor et il le pouvait encore. Il pouvait se laisser devenir une tentation avec chaque courbe de son corps, chaque mouvement de ses patins parce qu’il ne patinait que pour une seule personne et il avait besoin qu’il regarde, qu’il regarde et n’arrête jamais de regarder.

 

Peut-être que Viktor n’avait plus envie de lui. Peut-être qu’il avait décidé que ce qui avait été entre eux ne pouvait plus être, qu’il était temps d’y mettre un terme. Mais si ce n’était pas le cas, s’il voulait encore de Yuuri et s’était retenu alors Yuuri ne voulait pas que tout s’arrête. Viktor connaissait le langage du patinage aussi bien que lui et pouvait comprendre le message de sa chorégraphie aussi clairement que si Yuuri le criait depuis les toits.

 

“ _Tu as déjà eu ça et tu peux l’avoir encore._ “ Essayait de dire Yuuri. Il y avait tant de choses compliquées entre Viktor et lui mais là les choses étaient simples, la seule constante qui existait entre eux, et il comprenait ça plus clairement que le reste.

 

“ _Il te suffit de me vouloir. Il te suffit de demander._ “

 

Durant les longues heures d’entraînement ayant conduit à la compétition Yuuri s’était débattu avec cette chorégraphie, n’avait pas réussi à patiner avec la passion qu’elle demandait, n’avait pas pu créer d’histoire qui fascine les juges et le public. Mais cette fois-ci la sensation était différente, elle était merveilleuse. Cette fois il pouvait patiner comme si c’était une part de lui et il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête, ne voulait pas perdre ce sentiment d’être puissant et captivant et de savoir que quelque part, Viktor le regardait.

 

Mais peu importait à quel point il en avait envie sa chorégraphie approchait son terme et bien trop tôt, le crescendo de la musique se fit entendre dans l’arène, accompagnant sa dernière pirouette, Yuuri terminant sa chorégraphie avec ses bras autour de lui, haletant alors que la fatigue le frappait de plein fouet.

 

La foule explosa dans un tonnerre d’applaudissements, hurlant son appréciation et lui lançant des cadeaux sur la glace mais Yuuri n’avait d’yeux que pour un seul homme. Sans ses lunettes il ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de Viktor, il ne pouvait pas voir quelle expression ses traits abordaient et trahissait ce qu’il avait ressenti. Mais Yuuri pouvait voir la silhouette de Viktor, la façon dont son corps était tourné vers Yuuri et le regardait.

 

Viktor l’avait regardé. Viktor avait vu. Et, plus important encore, Viktor n’avait pas détourné les yeux.

 

* * *

 

 

meshkol  @ meshkol · 10m

Yuuri Katsuki était CARREMENT CHAUD sur la glace aujourd’hui  #RostelecomCup

 

jahloveangel  @ jahloveangel · 9m

Je sais pas pourquoi Yuuri Katsuki a changé son costume pour son PC à la Rostelecom Cup mais je m’en plains PAS !

 

Erik  @ erikashinigamichan · 8m

Yuuri Katsuki pourrait me marcher dessus avec ses patins et je le remercierais sans doute #RostelecomCup #damnboy #thatshortprogramthough

 

Redmau  @ redmau · 8m

Je me suis toujours pas remis du programme court de Katsuki et je pense que je m’en remettrai jamais #RostelecomCup

 

Vkings  @ vkings · 7m

Le costume du programme court de Katsuki aujourd’hui me rappelait quelque chose, je me demande où on l’a déjà vu… o.O instagram.com/p/Man6FoALPHN/  #RostelecomCup #youthoughtwewouldntnotice #butwedid

 

Crimson  @crimsonrebel · 6m

@vkings OMG NOOOON

 

Viktuuri  @ history-maker-viktuuri · 6m

@vkingsJE SAVAIS QUE J’AVAIS DEJA VU CE COSTUME !!!!

 

Sulfuric Animus  @ sulfuric-animus  · 5m

J’arrive pas à croire que Katsuki Yuuri a patiné son PC avec un vieux costume de Viktor Nikiforov je vais mourir qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?????#RostelecomCup #viktuuri

 

Wanderer  @ thatwandercat  · 5m

Ok on se calme, il y a une explication pour le changement de costume de Katsuki et c’est plus chiant que ce que vous pensez.nbcsports.to/8iaPRl  #RostelecomCup

 

Supreme Kohai  @ supreme-kohai  · 4m

Ce moment où tous les shippers pètent les plombs à propos d’un truc stupide et ignorent la vraie explication #RostelecomCup #Nicetryguys

 

Noir  @ leblacknoir  · 3m

Juste pour que tout le monde soit au clair pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui se passe à propos du costume Katsuki/Nikiforov l’histoire officielle c’est que Katsuki a perdu ses bagages…1/3

 

Noir  @ leblacknoir  · 2m

… sur le trajet pour la Russie et il a été obligé d’emprunter temporairement un costume de rechange à Nikiforov qui était à Moscou avec son entraîneur et ses collègues …2/3

 

Noir  @ leblacknoir  · 2m

…donc c’est loin d’être aussi intéressant que ce qu’on essaye de faire croire. Et oui, y’a vraiment des preuves pour soutenir cette version…ttp://ipt.it/8jKp8Bzaq  3/3

 

Reese  @rreese996  · 1m

Je s’ais qu’il y  a une vraie explication pour le costume de Katsuki et que c’est tout à fait innocent mais maintenant je peux pas m’empêcher de me demander… #RostelecomCup

 

 

* * *

 

Il fallut longtemps à Yuuri pour retourner à l’appartement ce soir-là.

 

Il y avait beaucoup à faire après la fin des programmes courts, des journalistes à qui parler, des photos à prendre, et toutes les déclarations officielles à faire avant le début des programmes libres le lendemain. Après avoir quitté la glace Yuuri avait été emporté par une masse de gens et n’avait même pas eu la chance de voir Viktor, encore moins lui parler. L’autre homme avait disparu aussitôt que Yuuri avait eu terminé de patiner avec Yakov et n’était pas reparu depuis, ce qui était au mieux. Parler à Viktor en public aurait révélé bien plus que ce qu’il voulait partager avec les yeux vicieux et critiques de la presse et du monde et Viktor le savait également. Il valait mieux qu’ils gardent leurs distances quand ils étaient en public pour maintenir l’illusion.

 

Personne ne savait qu’il restait chez Viktor et Yuuri ne comptait pas changer ce fait. Le reste du monde n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui existait entre eux, hormis les rumeurs qui existaient à propos des patineurs, et il était préférable que les choses demeurent ainsi.

 

Un certain nombre de journalistes qui l’interrogèrent à l’issue de sa performance se révélèrent curieux quant au changement de son costume. La plupart avaient remarqué qu’il portait quelque chose de différent de ce qu’il avait porté lors des championnats nationaux et les plus observateurs avaient reconnu d’où venait ce costume. Malgré les années qui s’étaient écoulées depuis que Viktor l’avait porté, il l’avait tout de même fait en battant le record du monde junior et ce n’était pas un moment que les fans du sport allaient facilement oublier.

 

Yuuri n’eut d’autre choix que de répondre honnêtement aux questions. Dire qu’il y avait eu un souci avec ses bagages et que Viktor, qui restait à Moscou avec son entraîneur, s’était proposé à la dernière minute pour lui fournir une alternative temporaire jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse récupérer ses costumes. Ce n’était pas un mensonge et une rapide vérification auprès de l’aéroport permettraient de vérifier ses dires même parmi les journalistes les plus avides de potins.

 

Yuuri avait reçu un message sur son téléphone après les programmes courts l’informant que sa valise était en route et qu’il pourrait la récupérer le lendemain, juste à temps pour les programmes libres. Il confirma auprès des reporters que oui, il porterait son costume normal pour le programme libre le lendemain, que non, il ne garderait pas le costume de Viktor pour le reste de la saison puisque ce n’avait été qu’un prêt temporaire et non, il n’y avait aucun sens particulier qui avait guidé ce choix, il s’était trouvé que c’était l’un des choix disponibles qui lui allait correctement.

 

La majorité des journalises semblèrent se satisfaire de ses réponses et Yuuri en réchappa principalement indemne. Mais quand bien même il lui fallut des heures avant qu’il ne puisse rentrer à l’appartement, ce qui ne fut pas facilité par le fait qu’il dut s’assurer que personne ne voie où il allait.

 

Yuuri entra le code de la porte et monta les escaliers lentement. Comme toujours la porte d’entrée n’était pas verrouillée, ce dont il fut reconnaissant. Après être resté plus longtemps que prévu il y avait toujours la possibilité que Viktor lui demande de partir à n’importe quel moment. L’offre de rester n’avait été que pour une nuit après tout et pas une semaine, mais il semblait que Viktor soit enclin à le laisser rester encore un peu.

 

Lorsque Yuuri franchit la porte la première chose qui l’accueillit fut une boule de poile volante qu’il attrapa avec un rire. Il semblait que Makkachin l’avait attendu et le chien lui lécha la figure avec enthousiasme en guise de salutations. Yuuri s’agenouilla pour gratouiller affectueusement ses oreilles et Makkachin aboya, excité et battant l’air de sa queue joyeusement.

 

“Tu as terminé premier aujourd’hui.“ Une voix se fit entendre au-dessus de lui et Yuuri leva les yeux pour découvrir Viktor à quelques pas de lui, les observant intensément.

 

“Oui ?“ Répondit-il, n’étant pas sûr de si Viktor posait une question ou non. Il avait certainement vu les scores sur le classement à la fin de la journée ? À moins qu’il soit parti avant, bien sûr.

 

“Tu as patiné comme …“ Viktor ne termina pas sa phrase, commençant à avancer en direction de Yuuri avant de s’arrêter à nouveau et Yuuri attendit, n’étant toujours pas sûr de ce que Viktor essayait de dire. Après avoir vu que Viktor le regardait il avait été certain d’avoir fait passer son message, que Viktor aurait compris ce qu’il désirait. Mais Viktor se tenait toujours à quelques pas de lui et ne faisait pas mine de se rapprocher.

 

Viktor le regardait intensément, son regard inquisiteur et il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui lui semblait familière tout en paraissant nouvelle. L’une des mains de Viktor était serrée, les tendons de ses phalanges apparaissant blancs mais il ne fit toujours aucun mouvement. Il se tenait simplement là, comme s’il attendait quelque chose, le reste de sa phrase flottant encore entre eux.

 

Peut-être que Yuuri s’était trompé. Viktor avait forcément compris l’intention derrière sa chorégraphie mais il y avait toujours la possibilité que Viktor ait simplement décidé de refuser l’offre, de mettre fin à cette chose étrange entre eux qui n’était toujours pas définie et pourtant précieuse aux yeux de Yuuri. Peut-être que Viktor avait finalement décidé qu’il était temps d’arrêter.

 

Viktor n’avait pris aucune initiative depuis que Yuuri était arrivé et il n’ne prenait toujours pas, alors que Yuuri avait rendu ses intentions très explicites. Si Viktor voulait mettre un terme à tout ça alors il faudrait que Yuuri l’accepte, qu’il lâche prise. Mais tant que Viktor ne le lui dirait pas, tant qu’il ne prononcerait pas les mots, alors Yuuri pouvait espérait avoir tort, et que Viktor se retenait pout une toute autre raison, une raison qu’il ne comprenait pas mais qui avait du sens pour Viktor.

 

Yuuri se leva lentement, le poids réconfortant de Makkachin contre sa jambe. Il avait un choix à faire et c’était maintenant ou jamais. S’il ne faisait rien, s’il laissait ce moment lui filer entre les doigts, il se protégerait peut-être mais il perdrait la chance de pouvoir à nouveau posséder Viktor. S’il faisait le premier pas, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu’il voulait alors il risquait que Viktor rejette ses avances, avec toute la douleur et l’humiliation que ça entraînerait. Mais Viktor le regardait toujours et Yuuri était certain que si Viktor n’avait pas voulu de lui il l’aurait dit et si Yuuri ne faisait rien il avait déjà tout perdu. Au moins s’il tentait sa chance, peu importe ce qui se passerait, il serait fixé.

 

Yuuri avala la distance entre eux avec hésitation. Dès qu’il esquissa le premier mouvement Viktor avança également, le rejoignant en quelques enjambées. Dès qu’ils furent assez proches Yuuri tendit sa main, laissant la possibilité à Viktor de se reculer tandis qu’il empaumait la joue de Viktor pour approcher leurs visages.

 

“Yuuri.“ Souffla Viktor et Yuuri s’étira, effaçant les derniers centimètres et pressant tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Viktor, un contact de quelques secondes avant de se retirer pour prendre en compte la réaction de Viktor.

 

Viktor laissa filer une expiration, ses yeux se fermant en quelques battements de paupières tandis qu’il soupirait presque comme s’il était soulagé. Et soudain ses doigts se trouvèrent enfouis dans la chevelure de Yuuri et Yuuri se laissa attirer dans un nouveau baiser, les lèvres de Viktor brûlantes contre sa bouche et ses doigts se crispant pour le garder tout contre. Yuuri se laissa aller, la joie l’envahissant. L’espace d’un instant il s’était demandé si Viktor allait refuser ses avances, et que la distance physique maintenue entre eux avait été le résultat d’un manque d’intérêt mais à la façon dont Viktor l’embrassait il se rendit compte qu’il avait très mal compris les choses.

 

Le baiser de Viktor était dur et avide, comme s’il ne parvenait pas à se passer de la sensation. Comme s’il s’était retenu et se laissait finalement aller ce qui était ridicule parce que Yuuri avait toujours été d’accord et Viktor le savait certainement ?

 

Yuuri lui rendit son baiser, enfonçant ses doigts contre les épaules de Viktor et fermant les yeux, laissant les sensations l’emporter. C’était ce qui lui avait manqué, ce qu’il avait tant désiré pendant si longtemps, ce sans quoi il ne pouvait vivre. Avoir passé tout ce temps avec Viktor, si proche et pourtant si incomplet avait été une torture. Être proche de Viktor, le côtoyer comme il l’avait fait ces derniers jours avait été bien plus que ce que Yuuri avait espéré mais ce n’était tout de même pas assez. Ça ne suffisait pas d’être un invité dans sa maison, proche mais pas assez. Il avait aussi besoin de ça, de sentir Viktor, de savoir que Viktor le désirait, peu importait combien de temps ce sentiment durerait.

 

Viktor les attira l’un contre l’autre, approfondissant le baiser, son poids faisant reculer Yuuri jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière lui. Viktor l’embrassait toujours et Yuuri dut se tendre vers lui. Leurs tailles n’étaient pas très différentes mais Viktor était tout de même plus grand que lui et dans leur position actuelle Yuuri devait se soulever pour pouvoir répondre aux baisers désespérés de Viktor, ses talons quittant légèrement le sol jusqu’à ce qu’il se tienne sur la pointe des pieds.

 

Les mains de Viktor quittèrent ses cheveux, glissant contre son cou et le long de ses épaules, et il n’interrompait toujours pas leur baiser. Il pressait Yuuri contre le mur si fort que c’en était presque douloureux et Yuuri agrippa la nuque de Viktor, essayant de l’attirer à lui pour que leurs tailles soient plus égales.

 

Au lieu de se pencher Viktor s’empara de l’arrière des cuisses de Yuuri et le souleva, Yuuri suivant l’impulsion pour enrouler instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de Viktor. Leurs visages étaient à présent à la même hauteur, rendant les choses plus faciles, et Viktor supportait une grande partie du poids de Yuuri, l’appuyant contre le mur avec ses jambes fermement enroulées autour de la taille de Viktor pour les garder l’un contre l’autre.

 

Yuuri ne savait pas que Viktor était capable de ce genre de choses mais était loin de s’en plaindre. Il en avait eu envie si longtemps et il l’avait enfin et c’était loin d’être assez. Il voulait que Viktor continue de l’embrasser, de le toucher, que ce moment dure à jamais.

 

Viktor ne semblait pas se fatiguer de devoir supporter le poids de Yuuri, ses années d’entraînement athlétique faisant paraître l’effort presque facile. Mais ses baisers changeaient, devenant plus frénétiques, plus exigeants. À la façon dont il agissait on aurait pu croire que Yuuri avait été celui qui l’avait fait attendre plutôt que l’inverse.

 

Yuuri aurait été plus que content de laisser Viktor continuer, l’aurait laissé le baiser contre le mur si c’était ce qu’il avait voulu. Mais il savait aussi que s’il le laissait faire tout serait terminé bien trop tôt et il ne le voulait absolument pas.

 

“Viktor.“ Souffla-t-il plutôt, s’écartant juste assez pour pouvoir prononcer les mots. “La chambre.“

 

Viktor s’écarta à son tour, laissant la place à Yuuri pour dérouler ses jambes et retrouver le sol, toujours pressé contre l’autre homme. Prenant la main de Viktor, Yuuri les guida vers la chambre, Viktor le suivant volontiers. Lorsqu’ils furent à l’intérieur Viktor brisa temporairement leur contact, se tournant pour fermer la porte et la fermer à clef.

 

“Makkachin.“ Expliqua-t-il lorsqu’il vit l’air confus de Yuuri, et Yuuri faillit rire parce que s’il n’y avait pas pensé il était vrai que peu importait à quel point il en était venu à aimer le chien de Viktor il n’était pas question que Makkachin  soit présent tandis que Viktor et lui …

 

Les mains de Viktor trouvèrent à nouveau son visage pour l’attirer dans un nouveau baiser, plus tendre mais tout aussi profond et sincère. Lentement Viktor fit reculer Yuuri jusqu’au lit, le guidant jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux assis au bord du matelas, s’embrassant toujours. L’angle était étrange et Yuuri retira ses chaussures pour grimper tout à fait sur le lit, Viktor l’imitant une seconde plus tard.

 

Se plaçant plus proche de Viktor, agenouillé sur le lit avec ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses de Viktor, Yuuri reprit leur baiser, se délectant de la sensation de Viktor, leurs corps pressés l’un contre l’autre. Entraînant Yuuri avec lui Viktor se laissa tomber vers l’arrière, jusqu’à se retrouver allongé, étendu sur le lit avec Yuuri agenouillé au-dessus, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres.

 

Le changement de position faisait que Yuuri avait un meilleur accès et il en profita pleinement, faisant glisser ses mains du cou de Viktor jusqu’à sa poitrine, déboutonnant rapidement sa chemise.

 

À chaque fois, à chaque fois que Yuuri touchait Viktor et laissait Viktor le toucher en retour, il était bien conscient que c’était peut-être la dernière fois. À présent plus encore. À chaque fois il désirait plus que tout que les choses se poursuivent, et ne cessent jamais. Mais Viktor pouvait choisir d’y mettre un terme à tout moment, pouvait décider que tout était finalement terminé et Yuuri avait toujours su qu’il ne pouvait pas posséder Viktor pour toujours. C’était la raison pour laquelle il gardait la mesure de leur temps ensemble sous forme de moments, les choses étaient plus faciles ainsi.

 

Mais être avec Viktor, passer tout ce temps avec lui n’avait fait qu’empirer les choses, ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles lorsque Viktor s’en irait. Yuuri avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Viktor durant ce temps passés ensemble, avait vu une part de lui qui était douce et attentionnée et Yuuri ne voulait pas qu’il parte. Yuuri s’était si facilement inséré dans la vie de Viktor mais il savait que lorsqu’il s’en irait, il serait retiré tout aussi facilement, sans laisser de traces derrière lui, comme s’il n’avait jamais été là. Viktor poursuivrait sa vie avec Makkachin et le patinage et son petit appartement caché aux yeux du monde et Yuuri n’aurait plus jamais rien de tout ça. Il voulait laisser quelque chose qui perdurerait, un souvenir qui ne s’effacerait pas de l’esprit de Viktor comme leur première rencontre, perdue dans la masse.

 

Lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, Yuuri n’avait été qu’un visage dans la foule, aussitôt vu et aussitôt oublié tandis que ce souvenir s’était gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours. À présent, Viktor avait tant d’options, tant de personnes qui seraient plus que ravies de prendre la place de Yuuri en un éclair et Yuuri ne voulait pas les laisser faire. Il voulait que Viktor se souvienne de lui, qu’il prenne du plaisir et garde avec lui une part de Yuuri même lorsque tout le reste aurait disparu.

 

Yuuri déposa une ligne de baisers le long de la peau du torse de Viktor tout en terminant de défaire les derniers boutons, de plus en plus bas jusqu’à ce que son visage se trouve contre le creux des hanches, son souffle effleurant la peau.

 

L’espace d’une seconde Yuuri hésita, ne sachant pas s’il devait continuer. Viktor était son premier, son seul amant et tout ce que Yuuri avait appris, il l’avait appris de lui. À chacune de leurs rencontres il avait soit laissé Viktor prendre les rennes ou s’était servi de leurs précédentes rencontres comme guide. Mais ils n’avaient jamais rien fait de tel et quand bien même il connaissait la théorie, la pratique était sans doute différente. Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait rendre les choses agréables pour Viktor ou s’il allait le décevoir.

 

Tâchant de ne pas trop y réfléchir Yuuri posa ses doigts contre le bouton du pantalon de Viktor pour l’ouvrir, puis fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Avant d’aller plus loin il leva les yeux, voulant s’assurer que Viktor le laisserait faire, pour être sûr qu’il en avait envie.

 

“Yuuri.“ Il le fixait, sa voix se brisant, et Yuuri hésita, incertain.

 

“Tu n’as pas besoin.“ Lui dit Viktor, mais Yuuri pouvait lire le désir dans son regard, la façon dont ses pupilles avaient éclaté à la vue de Yuuri agenouillé devant lui.

 

“J’ai envie.“ Répondit Yuuri, et il put voir la façon dont Viktor avala sa salive à ces mots, ses lèvres s’entrouvrant légèrement et la façon dont son souffle se coinça brièvement dans sa gorge. “Je peux ?“

 

“Oui.“ Il n’y avait pas la moindre hésitation. “Tout ce que tu veux.“

 

Yuuri s’empressa de défaire le pantalon de Viktor qui souleva ses hanches, laissant Yuuri le retirer en même temps que son sous-vêtement et les laisser tomber sur le sol près du lit. Il revint ensuite s’agenouiller entre les jambes de Viktor, son souffle effleurant son sexe. Il regrettait de ne pas savoir par où commencer, de ne pas déjà savoir ce que Viktor attendait, mais il n’avait rien de la sorte. Il devrait se contenter de faire ce qui lui semblait le mieux.

 

Il pressa ses lèvres avec hésitation contre le gland et entendit Viktor inspirer brusquement. Encouragé par cette réaction il s’aventura plus avant, léchant par en-dessous et prenant l’extrémité dans sa bouche, un goût salé dont il n’avait pas l’habitude se répandant sur sa langue. Quelque part au-dessus de lui Viktor jura en russe et Yuuri baissa la tête, avalant Viktor plus profondément avant de se retirer, faisant à nouveau jouer sa langue contre le gland et essayant de ne pas mettre les dents.

 

À en juger par les sons que Viktor produisait, son inexpérience ne jouait pas en sa défaveur, et Yuuri poursuivit, avalant Viktor un peu plus loin à chaque fois, jusqu’à ce que la sensation du sexe de Viktor contre sa gorge le fasse arrêter, s’étouffant légèrement. Plutôt que de tenter une nouvelle fois de le prendre complètement en bouche et s’étouffer encore, Yuuri enroula ses doigts autour de la base de son sexe, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le même rythme que celui de sa bouche.

 

Viktor gémit en réponse et Yuuri ressentit les vibrations à travers le matelas alors que les bras du russe flanchaient, le faisant passer d’une position à demi assise à une tout à fait allongée, son souffle laborieux dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que Yuuri l’amenait plus proche de l’orgasme.

 

Encouragé par ces réactions Yuuri poursuivit ses caresses, se retirant légèrement pour pouvoir varier ses mouvements, léchant et suçant le sexe de Viktor, se retirant presque entièrement pour taquiner le sommet de sa langue avant de plonger à nouveau aussi loin que possible, maintenant le même rythme de sa main et écoutant les gémissements de Viktor en réponse.

 

Après quelques minutes Yuuri se retira tout à fait, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sa mâchoire était douloureuse et il sentait la salive s’échapper des coins de sa bouche mais il adorait les sons que Viktor faisait, et pouvait s’en délecter pendant des heures : il ne voulait pas arrêter.

 

“Yuuri.“ La voix de Viktor le fit s’interrompre et couler un regard vers le haut d’où Viktor le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, ses iris bleus presque entièrement avalés par les larges pupilles noires. Viktor avait l’air complètement débauché, ses cheveux en bataille, son visage rougie et son souffle erratique. Il était tellement, tellement beau que Yuuri voulut pouvoir le regarder pour toujours.

 

“Yuuri. Si tu veux que ... ça dure … il va falloir … que tu arrêtes.“ Haleta Viktor et Yuuri pouvait lire la tension dans les lignes de son corps, la façon dont il était tendu et le léger frémissement de ses muscles alors qu’il se retenait. “Tu … Je peux pas …“

 

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et Yuuri faillit reprendre sa tâche, voulant continuer à apporter du plaisir à Viktor, qu’il continue à ressembler à ça, à faire ces sons-là, continuer jusqu’à ce que Viktor lâche prise. Mais ce que Viktor avait voulu dire le fit hésiter, il ne voulait pas que tout s’arrête, pas maintenant, pas déjà.

 

Il remonta donc le long du lit jusqu’à se retrouver agenouillé au-dessus de Viktor qui se souleva pour venir à sa rencontre, sa main se glissant dans les cheveux de Yuuri pour l’attirer jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent à nouveau.

 

Yuuri ferma les yeux pendant le baiser mais ils se rouvrirent lentement en entendant la voix de Viktor, qui s’écarta pour empaumer le visage de Yuuri tendrement.

 

“Bon sang, Yuuri.“ Chuchota Viktor, ses mains chaudes contre la peau de ses joues et les yeux plongés dans les siens. “Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais.“

 

Ce n’était pas vrai, Yuuri savait exactement ce qu’il faisait. Il pouvait le défier sur la glace et pouvait l’agacer ce faisant. Il pouvait capturer l’attention de Viktor lorsqu’ils se trouvaient ensemble, pouvait faire lâcher prise à Viktor s’il acceptait de se perdre en retour. Il le faisait depuis des années, voler un peu de temps avec Viktor, le posséder pour quelques moments quand il le pouvait.

 

Au lieu de répondre Yuuri l’embrassa à nouveau, imprimant toute son envie et tout son désir dans la peau de Viktor. Les mains du russe parcoururent sa peau de son cou à ses épaules jusqu’à se poser dans le creux de ses reins. Pressant contre la bouche de Yuuri, Viktor se souleva à nouveau de façon à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise déboutonnée d’un mouvement d’épaules et la jeta sur le côté avant de tirer sur le t-shirt de Yuuri. Ce dernier obtempéra avec entrain, levant les bras afin que Viktor puisse faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête et la lancer quelque part au sol.

 

Il était toujours agenouillé, ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses de Viktor et à présent il se trouvait presque assis sur ses genoux. Il se tortilla légèrement devant cette proximité, voulant encore plus, brûlant de demander mais ignorant comment.

 

“Que veux-tu, Yuuri ?“ Demanda Viktor, comme s’il avait pu lire dans ses pensées et savait exactement ce que Yuuri avait été en train de penser.

 

“Toi.“ Répliqua-t-il sans même y penser parce que les mots lui venaient si naturellement, si facilement. “Je veux te sentir en moi.“ Ajouta-t-il, et Viktor laissa échapper un son étranglé.

 

“ _Je veux te sentir_.“ Ajouta le cerveau de Yuuri, bien qu’il ne l’ait pas dit à voix haute. “ _Je veux que tu me sentes. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi pour toujours_.“

 

L’espace de quelques secondes Viktor se contenta de le fixer d’un regard brûlant, un véritable brasier bien loin de leur glace habituelle et Yuuri détourna le regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

 

“Est-ce que tu as …“ Commença-t-il, espérant que Viktor comprendrait ce qu’il voulait dire sans qu’il ait à terminer sa phrase.

 

“Oui.“ Viktor semblait confus en prononçant ce mot, mais il s’activa tout de même, se glissant plus loin de Yuuri et roulant sur le lit jusqu’à atteindre la table de chevet et fouiller dans un tiroir pour en retirer des objets. Il jeta le préservatif plus loin, assez pour pouvoir être attrapé mais hors du chemin pour l’instant. Il rapporta le lubrifiant à Yuuri qui était toujours agenouillé au centre du lit, l’attendant.

 

“Est-ce que tu veux … ?“ Demanda Viktor avec un geste en direction du flacon. “Ou est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse ?“

 

“Toi.“ Répondit Yuuri et Viktor ne protesta pas, l’attirant à la place pour un nouveau baiser, ses mains s’aventurant vers le bouton du pantalon de Yuuri afin de l’ouvrir avant de l’aider à s’en défaire en même temps que son sous-vêtement et les jeter avec le reste de leurs vêtements.

 

Viktor attira Yuuri contre lui afin qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux agenouillés, quasiment torse contre torse. Il se laissa alors retomber, allongeant ses jambes entre celles de Yuuri et attirant ce dernier pour que ses genoux se retrouvent de chaque côté de ses hanches. D’une main il caressa la joue de Yuuri, l’attirant dans un nouveau baiser tandis que l’autre ouvrait le flacon, récupérant une bonne quantité de liquide sur ses doigts.

 

Il amena lentement sa main derrière Yuuri, l’un de ses doigts caressant le cercle de son entrée quelques instants avant de pousser doucement pour le pénétrer. Yuuri sentit un frisson le parcourir à la sensation, et il inspira brusquement. Viktor ne quitta pas ses lèvres, son pouce caressant sa joue en un mouvement apaisant.

 

“Si tu veux que j’arrête tu n’as qu’à le dire.“ Souffla-t-il et Yuuri se retint de rire parce que c’était bien la dernière chose qu’il voulait, la dernière chose qu’il voudrait jamais.

 

Viktor prit tout son temps, détendant doucement Yuuri jusqu’à ce que le japonais se retrouve à haleter, avide d’encore plus. Viktor ajouta alors un autre doigt et Yuuri pressa ses doigts dans le muscle de l’épaule de Viktor, sentant ses ongles s’enfoncer dans la peau. Viktor ne semblait pas gêné, il l’embrassa même encore plus ardemment et quelques secondes plus tard ajouta encore un doigt. La sensation était délectable mais ce n’était pas assez, pas même lorsque Viktor ajouta un quatrième, Yuuri gémissant à cette sensation. Il voulait plus et il ne pouvait plus attendre.

 

Sur la glace il était sûr de lui, comme il ne l’était nulle part ailleurs mais il rassembla un peu de cette confiance, adopta de nouveau le rôle qu’il avait endossé lorsqu’il avait tenté de séduire Viktor, lorsqu’il avait voulu que Viktor le regarde, et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

 

Récupérant le préservatif il ouvrit l’emballage avec ses dents, se retenant toujours à Viktor de son autre main. Les doigts à l’intérieur de lui arrêtèrent tout mouvement et Yuuri faillit gémir de déception. Aussi rapidement que possible il sortit le préservatif de l’emballage, pinça l’extrémité et, après que Viktor ait signifié son accord d’un hochement de tête, le déroula le long de la hampe de Viktor, espérant s’y être correctement pris.

 

Le souffle de Viktor s’interrompit lorsque la main de Yuuri frôla sa peau et Yuuri profita de la distraction pour le repousser à plat contre le lit, se positionnant au-dessus. Les doigts de Viktor l’avaient complètement quitté et il avait posé ses mains contre les hanches de Yuuri, les empoignant légèrement.

 

“Je peux ?“ Demanda Yuuri, n’étant toujours pas capable de former des phrases entières, et Viktor répondit d’un “oui“ étouffé, ses doigts pressant contre la peau de Yuuri.

 

Yuuri sentait le sexe de Viktor sous lui et il s’aligna, l’enfonçant lentement tout en soupirant de plaisir tandis qu’il l’emplissait entièrement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et lorsque sexe fut entièrement en lui il resta sans bouger quelques instants, pour s’ajuster à la nouvelle sensation. Après quelques secondes il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour découvrir Viktor qui l’observait avec un regard ardent.

 

La lumière du clair de lune filtrait à travers les fenêtres et sa lueur illuminait Viktor, sa peau d’albâtre et sa chevelure argentée qui scintillait presque, comme le métal le plus précieux. C’était ce dont Yuuri voulait se souvenir, une vision qu’il chérirait. Il faudrait bientôt qu’il parte, qu’il quitte la Russie, qu’il laisse Viktor. À l’abri dans l’appartement ils s’étaient enfermé dans leur petit monde, où rien ni personne ne comptait mais le monde autour d’eux était bien réel et se faisait entendre, un appel du devoir auquel Yuuri devrait bien finir par devoir répondre. Ces derniers jours avec Viktor avaient été un magnifique rêve, un aperçu de ce qu’il n’aurait jamais mais il pouvait laisser une partie de lui en partant, laisser un souvenir de lui à Viktor, dans cet appartement, dans ce lit, ensemble, même après qu’il soit parti.

 

Yuuri savait qu’il ne pourrait pas avoir Viktor pour toujours. Quelqu’un comme Yuuri ne pouvait pas retenir quelqu’un comme Viktor. Viktor, qui était magnifique et avait du succès et pouvait avoir le monde à ses pieds s’il prenait seulement la peine de le demander. Yuuri ne pourrait jamais se mesurer à ça, ne pourrait jamais retenir Viktor. Mais il n’en avait pas besoin, ne s’y attendait pas, il ne s’y était jamais attendu. Il avait Viktor ici. Il avait Viktor maintenant. Ce moment, ce qu’ils faisaient, c’était ce qui comptait.

 

Yuuri commença à bouger, se soulevant pour se laisser retomber, changeant légèrement d’angle pour prendre Viktor en lui encore plus profondément, et le russe laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé à la sensation, la sueur commençant à perler son front, collant des mèches de cheveux à son visage. Sans y penser Yuuri glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée, les repoussant et arrêtant ses mouvements pour observer l’homme en-dessous de lui.

 

“Yuuri, s’il-te-plaît.“ Gémit Viktor, et les mots provoquèrent un frisson de plaisir dans la partie la plus égoïste de Yuuri, alors qu’il se rendait compte qu’il était capable de faire en sorte que Viktor Nikiforov le supplie, qu’il pouvait le posséder comme personne d’autre ne l’avait jamais fait.

 

Ne voulant rien de plus que de satisfaire les désirs de Viktor Yuuri recommença à bouger, appuyant ses mains contre les épaules de Viktor et le pressant dans le matelas, roulant ses hanches et augmentant le rythme de ses va-et-vient qui les fit rapidement haleter. Yuuri voulait prendre son propre sexe entre ses doigts, céder à son envie mais il savait que s’il le faisait alors tout serait terminé bien trop vite et il ne voulait que ce moment ne cesse jamais.

 

Il n’eut finalement pas à le faire puisque Viktor s’en chargea pour lui, attrapant la hampe de Yuuri entre ses doigts tremblants et le caressant en rythme avec les mouvements des hanches de Yuuri, l’agrippant de sa main libre pour attirer ses lèvres en un baiser mordant alors qu’il se soulevait à demi pour l’atteindre plus vite. La sensation était trop agréable, et trop intense et Yuuri interrompit le baiser, enfouissant son visage contre l’épaule de Viktor et se laissant finalement aller, se laissant retomber une dernière fois le long du sexe de Viktor avant que le plaisir ne l’emporte, le laissant haletant et à bout de souffle.

 

Viktor se redressa et Yuuri se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, son corps pressé sans force contre son épaule, essayant de retrouver son souffle alors qu’il était toujours dans les brumes dans son extase.

 

Le visage de Viktor était enfoui dans ses cheveux et il sentait les mains douces encadrer son visage, le relevant de l’épaule de Viktor jusqu’à ce qu’ils se fassent à nouveau face. Viktor pressa leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre, si proches que leurs souffles se mêlèrent et continua à bouger, prolongeant le plaisir de Yuuri jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente vidé et que Viktor jouisse à son tour, retenant un gémissement, capturant les lèvres de Yuuri en un dernier baiser brûlant.

 

Yuuri resta ainsi quelques minutes, pressé contre Viktor et s’y appuyant, ne voulant pas que le moment prenne fin. Mais ses cuisses finirent pas protester de devoir rester dans cette position et il se leva à contrecœur, restant tout de même proche. Viktor embrassa une dernière fois son épaule et s’éloigna, retirant le préservatif et le nouant, se glissant hors du lit jusqu’à une poubelle dans un coin de la chambre pour l’y jeter.

 

Yuuri en profita pour le regarder, admirant la superbe silhouette de Viktor, nu et parfait, les muscles de son dos bougeant et se contractant tandis qu’il se mouvait. Lorsqu’il eut terminé Viktor se retourna et Yuuri eut soudain conscience de son état, de son corps entièrement exposé et la façon dont Viktor le regardait, comme s’il le contemplait avec attention, pour le graver dans sa mémoire.

 

Au lieu de se détourner Yuuri opta pour se cacher sous les draps et Viktor l’y rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Durant toutes les nuits précédentes ils étaient restés à distance l’un de l’autre, chacun restant à un bout du lit mais cette fois Viktor se rapprocha, attirant doucement Yuuri jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve à moitié allongé sur Viktor, sa tête contre la peau soyeuse de son épaule.

 

Le torse de Viktor se soulevait contre son oreille et Yuuri pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur dans le silence de la pièce, lents et satisfaits. Le son était paisible et il se laissa presque bercer avant qu’une soudaine pensée de le fasse sursauter, s’asseyant à demi et entraînant Viktor à sa suite, l’air inquiet.

 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?“ Demanda Viktor et  Yuuri regarda rapidement autour de lui, ses yeux tombant finalement sur la pile de leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

 

“Mon téléphone.“ Clarifia-t-il, souhaitant ne pas avoir à bouger mais sachant bien que c’était inévitable. “Je dois mettre une alarme pour demain matin. C’est le programme libre.“

 

Autant qu’il ait voulu pouvoir faire traîner le moment, rester au lit avec Viktor pendant des heures, il savait que c’était impossible. Le monde réel les attendait et Yuuri devait y faire face.

 

“Tu es obligé ?“ Demanda Viktor, et Yuuri ricana en entendant le ton irrité de la voix de Viktor. Pour sa défense, être réveillé par une alarme à une heure indécente devant lui permettre de récupérer sa valise à l’aéroport avant les entraînements du matin n’était pas une idée particulièrement attrayante, mais Yuuri ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner au lit, pas pour tout l’or du onde. Il lui restait après tout ne compétition à remporter et s’il voulait atteindre la finale, s’il voulait voir Viktor à nouveau, il ne pouvait pas risquer de rater tout ça.

 

“Oui.“ Répliqua-t-il, se glissant hors du lit et récupérant son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, le déverrouillant et réglant rapidement l’alarme pour le lendemain matin. Une fois la tâche accomplie il se glissa à nouveau dans le lit, se lovant contre la peau de Viktor sous la chaleur des couvertures.

 

“Si je rate le programme libre je serai disqualifié et je ne vais pas laisser faire ça. Je vais quand même aller jusqu’en final et te battre.“ Il fut presque surpris de constater que les mots avaient un ton taquin, pas une menace mais plutôt un défi, quelque chose de léger comme il ne l’avait jamais été. “Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement.“

 

“Ah, Yuuri.“ Rétorqua Viktor, d’une voix douce et avec, étonnamment, une pointe de mélancolie qui sembla incongrue aux oreilles de Yuuri. “Ça ne me viendrait même pas à l’esprit.“

 

* * *

 

 

Le jour suivant Yuuri se tenait à nouveau au sommet du podium, un bouquet de fleurs dans ses bras et une médaille d’or autour de son cou. Bien que l’or à la Rostelecom Cup ne garantisse pas une place à la finale, c’était tout de même une étape significative vers ce but et il était fier de lui, empli d’un bonheur qui lui donnait l’impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

 

Depuis la foule, Viktor le regardait, près de Yakov, les yeux sur le podium où se tenait Georgi, tenant sa médaille de bronze pour les appareils photos. Viktor était officiellement là pour supporter son co-équipier mais Yuuri ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu’il était monté sur le podium et le regard de Viktor ne s’était pas une seule fois dirigé vers l’autre russe, n’avait pas quitté le sien un seul instant.

 

Yuuri se demandait ce que Viktor pensait de le voir monter une nouvelle fois sur le podium, une étape plus proche de la finale et la patinoire où ils s’affronteraient pour remporter le titre. Yuuri devrait bientôt quitter la Russie pour poursuivre le reste de la série du Grand Prix et assurer sa place dans le dernier évènement et Viktor devrait retourner à Saint-Pétersbourg pour perfectionner ses programmes pour la finale.

 

Ils s’étaient retrouvés au milieu d’une sorte de no-man’s land, pas en tant que compétiteurs mais quelque chose de tout à fait différent. La prochaine fois qu’ils se verraient ce serait sur une patinoire, à nouveau rivaux, à nouveau chassant la même médaille d’or. Patiner faisait partie d’eux et aucun d’eux n’allait abandonner la glace, ou le son de la foule les encourageant et le métal froid pendu à leur cou. Ce n’était pas qui ils étaient, ça ne le serait jamais.

 

Ils seraient toujours ainsi, toujours l’un contre l’autre, toujours compétiteurs. Toujours à courir après l’or.

 

Mais pour l’instant Yuuri était sur le podium et Viktor le regardait et il ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres, un sourire qui n’était destiné qu’à un seul homme.

 

Et le meilleur moment fut lorsque Viktor lui rendit son sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Ils font des progrès ! Rien n’est résolu de toute évidence (Je veux dire, Yuri P n’a même pas encore pointé le bout de son nez et vous savez que ça va dégénérer !) mais ils font des progrès. Mais bon sang, Yuuri, il va falloir que tu racontes à Viktor votre première rencontre, il est temps, il a besoin de savoir !
> 
> Et si vous vous demandez ce que c’était vraiment que l’appel à Mari à propos de Vicchan, c’était mon excuse pour signaler que Vicchan ne va pas mourir dans cette histoire. Pour moi il a été renversé par un camion et donc puisque là Yuuri a demandé à Mari de garder Vicchan en laisse, il ne va pas mourir.
> 
> Et puis il y a eu des commentaires sur le dernier chapitre avec des choses du genre ‘Je sais pas si tu vas lire ça’ ou ‘désolé de t’embêter avec un commentaire’. Les gars, chers amis, je VIS pour les commentaires ! Vous allez jamais m’embêter avec un commentaire. J’ai essayé de répondre à tous les commentaires et je pense que c’est bon. Si j’en ai raté je promets que c’était pas fait exprès.
> 
> Aussi, concernant où en est Yuuri dans ce chapitre, dans l’épisode 4, dans la dernière scène il dit ‘Je ne sais pas combien de temps Viktor va rester … donc s’il-te-plaît, Dieu, laisse-moi Viktor, même si ce n’est que temporaire’. C’est plutôt une bonne représentation de ce qu’il pense à ce moment-là de la fic. Il ne pense pas pouvoir garder Viktor pour toujours donc il essaye de se contenter du temps qu’il a.
> 
> [Plein de fanart. Genre PLEIN. Allez voir]
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Et voilà donc un des chapitres, je pense, les plus importants de cette histoire. J’espère que vous êtes toujours satisfaits de mes traductions, et que ça vous permet d’apprécier toutes ces évolutions !
> 
> Merci de me suivre en tout cas, à chaque fois que je vois que j’ai des nouvelles vues ou un commentaire ou un kudo ça m’illumine ma journée ! Je vous jure que j’essaye de faire au plus vite, et je suis la première frustrée de devoir vous faire attendre entre deux chapitres … Mais je continue tout de même alors soyez patients, promis ça vaut le coup !  
> À bientôt pour le chapitre 12 !
> 
> Pour les hashtag etc :  
> #Figure Skating = #Patinage Artistique (au cas où vous auriez toujours pas fait le lien mais je sais que vous êtes des petits malins :D )  
> #I can’t believe I actually saw him = #J’arrive pas à croire que je l’ai vu pour de vrai  
> #I know literally all the interaction they ever have is standing on the podium next to each other but this ship is my life = #Je sais que leur seule interaction c’est de se tenir littéralement l’un et l’autre sur un podium mais ce ship est toute ma vie (Et j’ai atterri sur un site nommé « cotefangirl » pour trouver la meilleure traduction possible pour ‘ship’, mon sens du sacrifice est sans limites, et en plus tout ça pour découvrir que ça se traduit pas)  
> #Living Legend = #Légende Vivante  
> #replies = #réponses  
> #lookinggood = #enbeauté  
> #damnboy = #ohbonsang  
> #thatshortprogramthough = #ceprogrammecourtpurée (si si, des gens emploient encore « purée »)  
> #youthoughtwewouldntnotice = #tupensaisquonverraitpas  
> #butwedid = #maisonavu  
> {Nicetryguys = #Biententélesgars
> 
> Le lien pour Eros dans la fic n’est pas le lien original qui a été supprimé par Youtube j’ai donc essayé de trouver un remplacement. Mais bon c’est pas comme si on connaissait pas tous la musique par cœur, hein ? :D
> 
> Cœurs et chocolats.  
> N.
> 
> PS : Si ça vous dit, vous pouvez venir me voir sur tumblr ! https://watch-them-all.tumblr.com/


	12. It’s Wonderfull To Fall (Let’s Love And Risk It All) [C’est merveilleux de tomber – aimons et risquons tout]

Lorsque Yuuri arriva à Sochi pour la finale du Grand Prix, ce fut accompagné d’un immense sentiment de soulagement.

 

Non seulement il était fatigué de voyager, mais la Russie lui avait manqué durant les quelques semaines qui s’étaient écoulées. Après avoir quitté Moscou il était retourné à Détroit brièvement, avant de se rendre au Japon pour le NHK Trophy. Il s’était bien débrouillé pendant la compétition, et c’était toujours agréable de patiner sur sa terre natale, la ferveur des supporters de son pays gonflaient toujours sa confiance en lui, mais quelque chose avait manqué  son programme court. Il n’était pas parvenu à l’exécuter tout à fait de la même façon qu’il l’avait fait pour la Rostelecom Cup, bien que ses scores aient été largement assez bons pour le conduire à la finale.

 

Lorsqu’il arriva à Sochi il neigeait, ce qui fit sourire Yuuri. Les flocons gelés tombaient en tourbillonnant autour de lui et lui rappelaient Moscou, et ce qui l’avait conduit à accepter l’offre d’hébergement de Victor alors qu’il était désespéré, et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Il avait trouvé ça étrange de revenir dans son lit, se retourner et tendre la main pour ne trouver que du vide. Il avait ressenti l’absence avec acuité quand bien même Yuuri savait bien que c’était irrationnel. Il n’avait été là-bas qu’une semaine après tout, bien trop peu de temps pour que ses actions deviennent des habitudes. Mais d’une certaine façon il avait eu une impression de familiarité, dans le fait d’être avec Viktor et Makkachin dans leur petit appartement, coupés du reste du monde.

 

Beaucoup de choses s’étaient cependant produites depuis qu’il avait quitté la Russie, donnant plus encore l’impression que le temps s’était étiré depuis sa visite, l’évènement le plus important ayant été son anniversaire pour ses vingt-trois ans. La date était tombée peu après le NHK Trophy, et là où Yuuri serait habituellement directement rentré après la compétition pour reprendre son entraînement à Détroit, cette année il était resté un peu plus longtemps. Sa famille avait fait le chemin pour venir le voir avec Minako, Yuko, Takeshi et les triplets et ils étaient tous restés pour le fêter avec lui.

 

Yuuri avait quitté le Japon pour Détroit près de huit ans auparavant et il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder en arrière. Il n’y avait rien qui puisse lui faire regretter sa décision d’aller de l’avant au niveau de sa carrière avec tout ce que ça lui avait apporté mais après si longtemps, sa famille lui manquait toujours désespérément. Ses parents et Mari étaient venus lui rendre visite quelques fois mais ils devaient gérer l’onsen et Yuuri avait un emploi du temps chargé et les occasions de voir sa famille en personne depuis qu’il était parti à ses quinze ans s’étaient comptées sur les doigts d’une main. Il en allait de même pour ses amis, ils étaient venus le voir mais ils avaient leurs propres vies et leurs propres responsabilités qui les éloignaient aussi sûrement que l’océan qui les séparait. Yuuri les appelait tout de même sans faillir une fois par semaine et il l’avait fait chaque semaine depuis qu’il avait quitté la maison pour la première et dernière fois mais ce n’était pas la même chose.

 

Participer à une compétition au Japon leur permettait bien plus facilement de venir le voir et Yuuri avait été extatique lorsque Mari lui avait dit qu’ils allaient tous venir le voir pendant le NHK Trophy. Du fait de la compétition toute proche il n’avait pas eu le temps de passer du temps avec eux avant son programme court mais il les avait vus dans la foule, avait vu les bannières portant son nom écrit d’une main enfantine, cadeau des triplettes, pouvait imaginer entendre leurs cris d’encouragement par-dessus le rugissement du public. Il avait ensuite été accueilli par des embrassades enthousiastes, des compliments et des félicitations, particulièrement de la part des triplettes, qui avaient réussi à se glisser en coulisse pour apercevoir la zone réservée aux patineurs où certains d’entre eux étaient toujours.

 

Fidèle à sa parole, Yuko avait élevé ses enfants comme elle l’avait promis, avec un amour pour le patinage ancré dans leurs cœurs faisant écho aux souvenirs de Yuuri. C’était la première compétition internationale à laquelle elles assistaient en personne puisque jusqu’à présent elles avaient été trop jeunes et Yuuri avait été trop loin. Elles avaient toutes les trois été admiratives de tout, vibrant quasiment d’excitation et Yuuri avait résolu de rendre leur expérience aussi mémorable que possible, quand bien même il reçut quelques regards incrédules de la part des autres patineurs lorsqu’ils le virent se promener avec trois enfants sur les talons tâchant de passer inaperçues.

 

Lorsque la compétition fut terminée ils restèrent en vile un peu plus longtemps à l’approche de l’anniversaire de Yuuri. Rien ne semblait particulièrement différent malgré une année de plus au compteur. Il n’avait jamais fait grand cas de son anniversaire auparavant mais c’était agréable de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa famille, de célébrer l’évènement avec eux de la façon qui lui avait tant manqué toutes ces années.

 

Le meilleur de la visite de sa famille, ceci dit, fut Vicchan. Voir son compagnon adoré après tout ce temps le remplissait d’émotions et Yuuri passa le plus de temps possible avec lui, le gâtant à outrance. Avoir été avec Makkachin lui avait rappelé à quel point avoir un chien lui manquait et voir une nouvelle fois Vicchan était merveilleux. Il était toujours autant loyal et affectueux et Yuuri était sûr qu’il se serait entendu avec Maccachin comme larrons en foire. Avoir laissé Vicchan en partant à Détroit avait été l’une des choses les plus dures que Yuuri ait eu à faire de sa vie. Ils avaient été inséparables et le temps n’avait en rien entamé ce sentiment lorsqu’ils furent réunis.

 

Peu après la fin de la compétition il avait reçu un message de Viktor le félicitant pour sa médaille. Yuuri l’avait poliment remercié puis, pris d’une impulsion, avait envoyé une photo de Vicchan avec un commentaire. Après tout, il avait parlé de Vicchan à Viktor et ça semblait normal qu’après avoir eu l’occasion de passer tout ce temps avec Makkachin Yuuri rende la pareille d’une certaine manière. Quelques secondes plus tard Viktor avait répondu avec un message consistant principalement en smileys aux yeux en cœur et d’émoticônes de chien et Yuuri faillit rire à gorge déployée face à cet engouement enfantin. Mais il l’apprécia tout de même. Le message suivant fut une image de Makkachin l’air adorablement malheureux avec la phrase ‘Tu manques à Makkachin’ et Yuuri sentit son cœur fondre devant la photo et la pensée qui l’accompagnait.

 

Cet échange avait été le seul qu’ils avaient eu depuis son départ de Moscou cependant et c’était l’une des raisons, ou la principale raison, s’il était honnête avec lui-même, pour laquelle il était soulagé de retourner en Russie. Il ne s’était pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps depuis sa dernière visite, la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Viktor. À peine quelques semaines. Mais pour une étrange raison ces semaines avaient semblé s’étirer indéfiniment.

 

C’était ridicule et irrationnel. Yuuri avait l’habitude de ne pas voir Viktor pendant des mois, ils se voyaient à peine plus de deux fois par an. Mais à présent, ça semblait à peine suffisant. Après tant de temps passé en présence de Viktor, son absence était plus criante que jamais, et même après quelques semaines Yuuri avait hâte d’arriver à la finale du Grand Prix, plus qu’à l’ordinaire. Il avait hâte de patiner, oui. Mais il avait aussi hâte de revoir Viktor.

 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, Celestino et lui se rendirent directement à l’hôtel, se dirigeant vers des étages différents puisque Celestino avait décidé de prendre sa propre chambre pour une fois. Quelques minutes plus tard Yuuri reçut un message de son entraîneur l’informant que Celestino avait besoin de sortir pour organiser quelques trucs et ne rentrerait que tard. Yuuri répondit qu’il avait bien reçu le message et qu’il le verrait le lendemain puis s’assit sur son lit, légèrement perdu. Il était encore tôt pour la soirée, mais bien trop tard pour se rendre à la patinoire pour s’entraîner, mais encore trop tôt pour se coucher s’il voulait que son horloge interne s’adapte à l’horaire russe.

Durant quelques moments il parcourut son téléphone sans but, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu’il faisait, mais une vibration et le son de notification de son appareil attirèrent son attention et il cliqua sur l’alerte de message aussitôt qu’il vit le nom de l’expéditeur, le reconnaissant immédiatement.

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

J’ai entendu dire que ton avion avait atterri. Tu es déjà à l’hôtel ?

 

‘Oui’, répondit rapidement Yuuri, appuyant aussitôt sur envoyer. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

Quelques-uns des patineurs se rejoignent pour manger et boire un coup avant le programme court demain. Tu viendrais ?

 

Durant de longues minutes, Yuuri hésita. Habituellement il aurait décliné toute invitation pour des évènements sociaux avec d’autres patineurs, même quand Phichit le suppliait. L’idée de passer du temps à essayer maladroitement de socialiser avec des patineurs qui devaient lui en vouloir d’être toujours sur le podium lui donnait envie de se cacher au fond de son lit. Il n’avait jamais vraiment été très sociable et même s’il pouvait bavarder de tout et de rien pendant les compétitions avec d’autres, là c’était différent. Il lui avait toujours semblé insensible de participer aux célébrations des patineurs à la fin des compétitions, donnant l’impression qu’il célébrait sa victoire sur eux et dans les rencontres précédent l’évènement comme ceux-là il n’était quand même pas à l’aise. Il avait toujours l’impression qu’il n’était invité que par politesse, et que personne n’avait vraiment envie de le voir.

 

Mais c’est Viktor qui lui demandait. Viktor qui avait gagné même plus de médailles que Yuuri, qui était la légende vivante du patinage artistique. S‘il y était alors il n’y avait probablement aucun mal à ce que Yuuri se joigne à eux, les autres patineurs ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui en vouloir s’ils voulaient aussi avoir Viktor avec eux. Ça ne pouvait pas être inconfortable si Viktor était là.

 

Et plus encore, c’était _Viktor_ qui lui avait demandé. Viktor qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis des semaines, Viktor qu’il n’arrivait pas à se sortir de l’esprit. Il ne voyait en général pas les autres patineurs avant que les programmes courts ne démarrent mais il était impatient et il n’y avait aucune raison de décliner une invitation parfaitement valable si Viktor lui avait demandé de venir. Avec un peu de chance la présence de l’autre homme lui permettrait de se calmer l’esprit et c’est avec cette pensée que Yuuri répondit par l’affirmative. Viktor renvoya un smiley souriant quelques secondes plus tard, puis une heure et une adresse qui s’avéra être un restaurant à quelques minutes de marche de l’hôtel lorsque Yuuri vérifia sur son téléphone.

 

Durant la demi-heure qui le séparait du repas Yuuri se doucha rapidement et changea de tenue, coiffant ses cheveux vers l’arrière et laissant ses lunettes de côté. Il regretta en son for intérieur la perte de sa vision pour la soirée mais il savait qu’il était plus agréable à l’œil sans, qu’il ressemblait plus à ce masque confiant qu’il affichait sur la glace plutôt que celui qu’il était réellement, anxieux et l’estomac déjà noué par le stress.

 

Dès qu’il fut prêt il quitta sa chambre d’hôtel, regardant l’heure et constatant qu’il était légèrement en retard. Il se dépêcha de sortir de l’hôtel et de parcourir la rue le menant au restaurant, frissonnant dans le froid de l’extérieur. Une fois arrivé au grand bâtiment il repéra immédiatement la table des patineurs, assis dans un coin discret et parlant avec entrain entre eux. L’espace d’une seconde Yuuri hésita mais le froid le poussa finalement à l’intérieur et il se glissa avec reconnaissance dans la chaleur du bâtiment.

 

Une goulée d’air glacée accompagna son entrée et quelques-uns des clients près de la porte frissonnèrent. De l’autre côté de la pièce Viktor leva les yeux en sentant le courant d’air et son visage s’éclaira lorsque son regard capta celui de Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri ! “ Appela-t-il avec enthousiasme, par-dessus le brouhaha du restaurant et agitant la main, signalant à Yuuri de s’approcher. Avec une certaine appréhension Yuuri obtempéra, doutant soudain que sa venue fut une bonne idée. Les autres patineurs s’étaient tous retournés en entendant Viktor et le regardaient avec divers degrés de surprise sur leurs visages. Ce qui au fond n’était pas vraiment si étrange, Yuuri étant connu pour éviter quasiment tous les évènements sociaux, et ils devaient se demandé pourquoi il était là cette fois-ci, alors qu’il n’était jamais venu auparavant.

 

Yuuri les reconnaissait tous, quatre des cinq patineurs masculins qu’il allait affronter le jour suivant lors de la finale dont Viktor. Il n’y avait qu’un absent notable, un jeune patineur canadien ayant participé aux qualifications dont Yuuri se souvenait vaguement, bien qu’il n’ait jamais été face à lui. Il s’interrogea brièvement sur la raison de son absence mais écarta rapidement la pensée. De ce qu’il en savait, le canadien était très effronté et bruyant, et il était tout à fait possible que son absence ne soit pas un accident.

 

Tous les patineurs à la table regardaient toujours Yuuri avec des expressions de surprise polies, à l’exception de Christophe, qui le regardait plutôt fixement, une expression impassible sur ses traits. Le regard était perçant et mettait Yuuri mal à l’aise. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi le patineur plus âgé le regardait et il s’assit donc rapidement, se glissant dans le siège vide près de Viktor et tâchant de ne pas montrer son inconfort. Chris et lui n’avaient jamais été proches mais Yuuri avait appris à apprécier l’autre patineur au fil du temps et ils étaient amicaux l’un envers l’autre. Malgré cela Yuuri ne pouvait comprendre le regard que Chris lui jetait, ni lire la moindre des pensées de l’autre homme à travers ses yeux.

 

Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Chris rompit le contact, son expression se muant en celle légère et légèrement arrogante qu’il portait si bien.

 

“Yuuri, bienvenue. “ Salua-t-il. “Nous étions sur le point de commander. As-tu l’habitude de déguster du russe ? “

 

Chris leva les sourcils et Yuuri secoua la tête. À part sa courte incursion dans la cuisine russe lorsqu’il était resté chez Viktor il n’avait pas particulièrement l’habitude de cette nourriture et il voyait bien que tous les menus étaient écrits en cyrillique ce qui les rendait impossible à déchiffrer pour lui.

 

“Ah, eh bien, j’imagine que Viktor peut commander pour toi. “ Ajouta Chris avec un haussement d’épaules. “Je suis sûr qu’il te fera plaisir. “

 

Supposant qu’aucun autre membre de la tablée ne parlait russe, Yuuri pensa que Viktor faisait sans doute la même chose pour tout le monde et il acquiesça donc sans la moindre hésitation. Autant laisser Viktor choisir plutôt que de risquer de choisir quelque chose au hasard sur le menu. Ils avaient cohabité toute une semaine de toute façon, il avait une bonne idée de ce que Yuuri aimait manger.

 

La phrase de Chris provoqua un regard meurtrier de la part de Viktor, si bref que Yuuri aurait presque pu le manquer, mais il sourit bientôt et fit signe au serveur.

 

Ils échangèrent quelques phrases en un russe rapide, les mots coulant entre eux trop vite pour que Yuuri arrive à comprendre autre chose que des sons et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le serveur les quitte à nouveau, commande en mains.

 

Enfin, Viktor se tourna à nouveau vers la table, se tournant dans sa chaise pour faire face à Yuuri.

 

“Comment était le vol ? “ Demanda-t-il gaiement et Yuuri haussa les épaules, émettant un son neutre. Il adorait visiter des nouveaux pays mais il n’était pas exactement un fan du transport en lui-même.

 

Autour d’eux les patineurs reprenaient le fil de leurs conversations qui avaient été interrompues pas l’arrivée de Yuuri. La plupart des conversations étaient en anglais mais Chris dit quelque chose en un français impeccable, son regard porté sur Viktor, et Viktor répondit dans la même langue, détournant temporairement son attention de Yuuri. Incapable de suivre la conversation, Yuuri se tourna à la place vers le patineur assis près de lui, un italien nommé Michele contre qui Yuuri avait été en compétitions quelques fois. Il était plus jeune que Yuuri de quelques années seulement.

 

“J’ai entendu dire que toi et ta sœur étiez tous les deux à la finale cette année. Félicitations. “ Tenta Yuuri, se lançant dans le seul sujet de conversation qui lui vint à l'esprit. Les Crispino étaient un duo plutôt connu et il avait été rendu public qu’ils allaient participer ensemble à la finale du Grand Prix.

 

“Tu dois être très fier. “ Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réponse de l'autre patineur, grimaçant intérieurement et se demandant s'il avait fait une bourde. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne participait pas à ce genre d'évènements, il ne savait pas comment parler à ses compétiteurs.

 

“Oui, je suis très fier de ma sœur.“ Répondit finalement Michele, regardant Yuuri d'un air suspicieux, même si Yuuri n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi. Heureusement Viktor choisit cet instant pour terminer son bref échange avec Chris et se tourna vers Yuuri avec un sourire.

 

“J'ai vu ta performance au NHK Trophy.“ Commença-t-il et Chris tourna légèrement la tête pour écouter également. “La foule là-bas, c'était quelque chose.“

 

“Heu, oui.“ Yuuri rougit. Le public sur sa terre natale avait été très enthousiaste, presque trop, et il y avait eu des bannières plutôt intéressantes et des posters affichés dans la foule pendant son programme court. L'idée que Viktor ait pu les voir lui donner envie de se glisser sous la table tant il était embarrassé mais une part de lui était secrètement ravie que Viktor l'ait regardé, même s'il n'avait pas été physiquement présent. Yuuri regardait toutes les performances de Viktor lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, bien sûr, mais c'était agréable de savoir que Viktor semblait faire la même chose.

 

“C'était agréable de revenir à la maison quelques temps.“ Ajouta-t-il.

 

“Est-ce que ça te manque, parfois ?“ Demanda Viktor, le regardant avec curiosité. “Le Japon, je veux dire.“

 

“Oui, parfois.“ Yuuri haussa les épaules. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait vécu au Japon et quand bien même c'était toujours sa maison il s'était habitué à sa vie à Détroit, avec Phichit et Celestino et le club de patinage. Il avait toujours assumé qu'il retournerait un jour de façon permanente dans son pays mais il n'y avait pas pensé sérieusement, il n'avait que la vague notion qu'un jour il rentrerait au pays. “Mais je ne pourrais jamais regretter de l'avoir laissé pour le patinage.“

 

C'était drôle de voir que Viktor avait provoqué la situation à propos de laquelle il questionnait Yuuri à présent. Yuuri n'avait pas été sûr de lui lorsqu'il avait déménagé pour Détroit, ayant trop peur de tout laisser derrière lui pour une maigre chance de gagner l'or. Puis Viktor avait de nouveau déboulé dans sa vie avec des mots blessants et avait donné à Yuuri l'impulsion dont il avait besoin pour prendre sa décision, de décider de tenter sa chance et réaliser son rêve. La décision s'était avérée bonne, il s'était énormément amélioré sous la conduite de Celestino et il n'échangerait sa rencontre avec Phichit pour rien au monde. Mais cette décision avait été sous l'influence inconsciente de Viktor. C'était étrange de se rendre compte d'à quel point Viktor avait changé sa vie.

 

Après ça, la conversation se poursuivit sans encombres, augmentant en animation et volume au fur et à mesure que l'alcool était consommé. La plupart des patineurs se retenaient de trop boire à l'approche de la compétition qui débutait le lendemain mais ils terminèrent tous le repas avec un léger rose aux joues. Yuuri, au contraire, refusa catégoriquement de boire tous les verres qui lui furent proposés, ne se rappelant que trop bien la vive honte qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Chris lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il était saoul lors des Jeux Olympiques, et dont il ne se rappelait rien. Autant ne pas y tenter le Diable.

 

C'était agréable, de pouvoir discuter aussi librement avec les autres patineurs. En règle générale Yuuri aurait trouvé ça inconfortable et pesant et quand bien même il y eut quelques moments de ce genre-là, il se relaxa peu à peu et participa à la conversation et commença même à sincèrement apprécier la soirée. Et Viktor était toujours là pour agir comme tampon, pour reprendre la conversation lorsque Yuuri ne savait pas comment enchaîner ou détourner l'attention lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un moment à lui et Yuuri lui en était reconnaissant.

 

Même s'il passait du temps à parler aux autres patineurs, la majorité de son attention était tournée vers Viktor. Ils parlèrent légèrement tout au long de la soirée, une conversation mondaine à propos de sujets sans importance, tout ce qui leur passait par l'esprit. Étonnamment, il était très facile de parler avec Viktor, ce que Yuuri avait découvert lorsqu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et il n'était jamais à court de choses à dire pour que la conversation reste animée.

 

Durant toute la soirée, cependant, Yuuri fut très conscient de Chris, la façon dont il semblait le regarder. Les regarder lui et Viktor. De temps en temps il participait à la conversation mais la plupart du temps il restait étonnamment silencieux, se contentant d'observer. Il n'y avait rien de malveillant dans son regard, il était juste concentré, mais ça agaçait légèrement les nerfs de Yuuri.

 

Après quelques heures il commença à se faire tard, le noir de la nuit tombant sur la ville. Tous les patineurs avaient besoin de se lever tôt le lendemain et beaucoup, tout comme Yuuri, étaient toujours en proie au jetlag et ils décidèrent donc d'arrêter là la soirée et de rentrer à l'hôtel. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le bâtiment ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, Michele et Cao prenant l'un des petits ascenseurs tandis que Chris et Viktor entrèrent dans le second. Yuuri rejoint Viktor, remarquant que le bouton pour l'étage auquel il était déjà pressé.

 

Le silence régnait dans l'ascenseur alors que les portes se refermaient et que la cabine s'élevait. Yuuri étouffa un bâillement, les effets combinés du jetlag et de sa longue journée le rattrapant enfin. Après quelques secondes un 'ding' retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent au premier étage. Seul Chris sortit, avançant dans le couloir avant de jeter un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

 

“Dormez bien.“ Jeta-t-il aux deux autres avant que les portes ne se referment et le conduisent lui et Viktor plus haut. Une fois que Chris fut hors de vue Yuuri se laissa aller à bâiller pleinement, passant une main sur ses yeux pour essayer d'éloigner une partie de la fatigue. Lorsqu'il leva le nez Viktor le regardait avec une douce lueur dans les yeux.

 

“Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.“ Commenta-t-il et Yuuri hocha la tête, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il ne dormirait pas bien de toute façon. Il n'y arrivait jamais avant une compétition, pas quand son anxiété était au plafond, malgré toutes les techniques de relaxation qu'on lui avait enseignées.

 

“Si tu étais fatigué tu aurais pu partir plus tôt.“ Ajouta Viktor alors que les portes de l'ascenseur sonnaient à nouveau et s'ouvraient à leur étage. “Personne ne t'en aurait voulu si tu avais eu besoin d'aller dormir.“

 

“Non, je suis content d'être resté.“  Dit alors Yuuri, et ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, s'arrêtant à l'approche de la porte de sa chambre. “C'était … sympa.“

 

Et étrangement, c’était vrai. Il n’aurait jamais pensé apprécier des évènements comme celui auquel il venait de participer mais il y était allé cette fois et en était content, il était content que Viktor l’ait invité. Il avait passé tellement de temps pendant sa carrière à être isolé et c’était bien de s’éloigner de cette habitude pour un moment. Grâce à Viktor.

 

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche il récupéra la carte ouvrant sa chambre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Viktor.

 

“Bonne chance pour le programme court demain. “ Dit-il avec un sourire et Viktor le lui rendit en grand, ses yeux s’éclairant.

 

“Toi aussi, Yuuri. “ Répliqua-t-il, mais au lieu de le rassurer, la phrase raviva l’anxiété de Yuuri. La soirée agréable l’avait distrait des pensées relatives à la finale du lendemain mais le rappel rouvrit la porte à ses inquiétudes qui ne le quittaient jamais vraiment, sa peur de tout rater, de décevoir.

 

“Tout va bien ? “ Demanda Viktor, son expression devenant inquiète en voyant le regard que Yuuri avait sans doute adopté.

 

“Oui ça va. “ Dit-il par automatisme. C’était devenu un réflexe de dire aux autres que tout allait bien. C’était toujours comme ça avant les compétitions importantes, il n’y avait rien de nouveau et il ne voulait pas que les gens s’inquiètent. “Je pense juste au fait que je vais patiner demain, c’est tout. “

 

Viktor marqua sa compassion d’un bref son. “Patine simplement de la façon dont tu pourras dire que tu aimes le mieux. “ Conseilla-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur Yuuri. “Et rien ne pourra jamais te retenir. “

 

Malgré tout, Yuuri se détendit à ces mots. C’était un bon avis et il sourit à Viktor, sachant qu’il pourrait lire sa gratitude dans ses yeux. Il pensa l’espace d’un instant à inviter Viktor à le rejoindre dans sa chambre mais il était fatigué et il savait que Viktor l’était également. Ils avaient tous les deux une grosse journée de prévue le lendemain et avaient besoin d’au moins essayer de dormir. Et après tout, ce n’était que le début. La compétition allait durer quelques jours, ils avaient le temps.

 

“Bonne nuit Yuuri. “ Dit Viktor après quelques secondes d’un silence confortable, avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa marche le long du couloir.

 

“Bonne nuit Viktor. “ Lança Yuuri, et Viktor se retourna, lui lançant un dernier sourire alors que Yuuri déverrouillait la porte de sa chambre et s’y glissait. Après que la porte se soit refermée Yuuri se prépara rapidement pour se mettre au lit selon ses habitudes, et se glissa sous les couvertures aussi tôt que possible. L’anxiété était toujours présente, elle était toujours là et ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement. Mais il se répéta les mots de Viktor encore et encore, allongé dans le noir, pensant au lendemain.

 

Yuuri avait passé tant de temps à patiner dans le but de battre Viktor. Mais au fil du temps les choses avaient changé et à présent, patiner de la façon qu’il aimait le mieux semblait être une bien meilleure option.

 

* * *

 

Durant le programme court le jour suivant, Yuuri pensa à ces mots. Pendant les semaines ayant séparé la Rostelecom Cup et la finale il avait augmenté la difficulté de ses chorégraphies, repoussant les sauts en seconde partie et ajoutant un autre quadruple pour avoir plus de points. La plupart des patineurs modifiaient leurs chorégraphies au fur et à mesure que la compétition avançait, visant à atteindre leur pic pour la finale et Yuuri n’était pas différent.

 

Lorsqu’il patina, la chorégraphie lui sembla meilleure, une sensation plus semblable à celle qui l’avait animé lors de la Rostelecom Cup plutôt que lors du NHK Trophy. Il n’avait plus le même costume et il lui manquait plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre mais il savait que Viktor le regardait tandis qu’il patinait.

 

Chaque mouvement était teinté de passion, la musique et les mouvements attractifs avec chaque pas et Yuuri trouva ça presque trop facile de chercher en lui ses sentiments. Ce n’était pas la même séduction désespérée qu’il avait affichée à Moscou lorsqu’il avait fait tout ce qui avait été en son pouvoir pour que Viktor ait à nouveau envie de lui mais c’était de la séduction tout de même. D’une certaine façon, quelque part, durant le temps passé ensemble, faire en sorte que Viktor ait envie de lui était devenu la définition de la séduction pour Yuuri. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand et où cela s’était produit mais le fait était là et c’est Viktor qui lui venait à l’esprit lorsqu’il patinait. Le monde entier le regardait mais il ne se souciait que des yeux de Viktor. Ils étaient là, à nouveau ensemble quand bien même ce n’était que temporaire et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

 

Après qu’il eut terminé sa chorégraphie eut quitté le Kiss-And-Cry avec un score élevé, Celestino et Yuuri grimpèrent dans les gradins pour trouver un endroit où s’asseoir et regarder le dernier programme court. Yuuri aurait sans doute dû, techniquement, trouver les journalistes qui le traquaient toujours pendant les compétitions pour leur parler mais il avait voulu regarder patiner Viktor. C’était tellement rare qu’il ait la possibilité de le voir en chair et en os, même lorsqu’ils étaient aux mêmes compétitions, et il ne voulait pas manquer ça.

 

Des années plus tôt, quand Yuuri avait été jeune, il était tombé amoureux. Amoureux de la façon de patiner de Viktor dès le tout premier instant où il l’avait vu, glissant sur l’écran et capturant le souffle de Yuuri. Au fil des ans, au fil de tout ce qui s’était passé, malgré tout, l’admiration que Yuuri ressentait en regardant Viktor patiner n’avait jamais disparue. Jamais entièrement.

 

Pendant des années il avait repoussé ces pensées, l’amertume de perdre teintant la beauté mais les choses étaient différentes à présent. À présent Yuuri pouvait s’asseoir et regarder Viktor patiner et apprécier, vraiment apprécier, libre de tout le reste.

 

La  [musique](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjFGBrPIJsk) sur laquelle Viktor patinait était rythmée et rapide, un choix inhabituel. Mais, après tout, c’était typique pour Viktor. Il aimait surprendre le public et défier ce qu’on attendait de lui, année après année. Cette année il patinait avec une énergie et une passion qui surpassait tout ce que Yuuri avait déjà vu de lui. Viktor était toujours habité lorsqu’il patinait, entièrement perdu dans la musique et les mouvements mais il n’avait jamais eu l’air aussi vivant qu’en cet instant. Sur la glace avec des milliers d’yeux qui le regardaient et créant une histoire de son corps et de ses patins qui faisait que la foule toute entière retenait son souffle.

 

Il était parfait. Au-delà de toute critique aussi bien du point de vue artistique que technique, et Yuuri retenait son souffle tout autant que le reste du public. Lorsque la chorégraphie se termina il manqua de soupirer, déçu. Celestino remarqua ses épaules courbées et les entoura de son bras en un geste réconfortant qui manqua de faire sursauter Yuuri. L’action l’avait surpris et l’espace d’une seconde il se demanda pourquoi Celestino voulait le réconforter.

 

Mais bien sûr. Viktor avait effectué une parfaite performance, et les années précédentes Yuuri lui en aurait voulu, il en aurait été blessé. Il en aurait été malade d’inquiétude à se demander s’il allait encore placer la barre plus haut et comment il allait bien pouvoir battre Viktor à présent.

 

Mais cette fois Yuuri avait été trop pris par le spectacle de Viktor patinant pour seulement y penser. Même lorsque les scores furent annoncer, plaçant Viktor quelques points au-dessus de lui, il ne ressentit qu’une bref pointe dans sa poitrine. Ce n’était pas une sensation plaisante, d’être surpassé, mais il pouvait vivre avec. Le programme de Viktor avait été stupéfiant et méritait chacun des points qu’il avait obtenus.

 

Lorsque la compétition prit fin ce jour-là Yuuri dût se retenir d’aller parler à Viktor comme il en avait terriblement envie. La presse les encerclait toujours et même s’il les avait esquivés après sa performance il ne pouvait pas les éviter pour toujours. Il fallait donner des opinions officielles, filmer des courtes interviews, toute la publicité que Yuuri détestait.

 

Il lui fallut un long moment avant de pouvoir retourner à l’hôtel et lorsqu’il le put enfin Yuuri se débarrassa rapidement de son costume, se douchant et se changeant en une tenue plus confortable aussi vite qu’il le put. Mort de faim, il commanda de la nourriture et l’avala d’une traite, remarquant à peine son goût. Une fois qu’il eut terminé il s’assit sur le lit, jambes croisées, triturant son téléphone en se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien dire.

 

Il voulait revoir Viktor. C’était ridicule, à quelle vitesse il s’était habitué à la présence de Viktor quand ils avaient cohabité et à présent elle lui manquait. Mais après tout, ce n’était peut-être pas si ridicule. Viktor était lié à sa vie depuis si longtemps que Yuuri ne pouvait imaginer de vie sans qu’il soit présent, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il était peut-être logique qu’après tout ce temps il soit devenu si accoutumé à Viktor, à sa présence, qu’elle lui manquait terriblement dès qu’il en était privé.

 

Pendant quelques minutes Yuuri resta assis, écrivant et effaçant et écrivant à nouveau un message tout en essayant de déterminer la meilleure façon de dire ce qu’il voulait. Il pouvait difficilement dire directement à Viktor ce qu’il pensait, ça aurait l’air pathétique et désespéré et Viktor avait sans doute mieux à faire, il devait célébrer sa victoire après les programmes courts.

 

Mais Viktor était toujours venu quand il l’avait demandé. Au fil des ans il y avait eu cette constante entre eux, ce moyen sûr de voir Viktor à nouveau. Et Yuuri en avait envie. Il ne s’en sentait pas coupable comme autrefois, quand il se promettait encore et encore que ce serait la dernière fois, la dernière fois, la toute dernière. Il ne se sentait pas coupable, et il pouvait honnêtement reconnaître que c’était ce qu’il voulait, et qu’il ne voulait pas que ça cesse.

 

Il opta finalement pour un message, court et clair. Lorsque Viktor l’avait appelé il avait été franc, ne donnant qu’un étage et un numéro de chambre. Après la soirée de la veille Viktor savait déjà où il était et Yuuri envoya donc simplement un ‘ma chambre ?’, tapant rapidement les mots dans son téléphone et cliquant sur ‘envoi’ avant de trop y penser. Le fait qu’il puisse inviter Viktor dans sa chambre cette fois était pratique, puisqu’il n’était pas avec Celestino pour une fois. Les choses en étaient bien plus simples. Celestino ne savait toujours pas, personne ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir. Et Yuuri espérait que personne ne devinerait jamais parce qu’il ne voulait pas avoir à l’expliquer.

 

Dans sa main le téléphone sonna fortement et Yuuri baissa les yeux pour voir un nouveau message apparaître sous celui qu’il venait d’envoyer.

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

J’arrive

 

Yuuri laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Il y avait toujours eu la possibilité que Viktor refuse mais Yuuri était content que ça n’ait pas été le cas, du moins pas cette fois. D’une certaine façon, c’était devenu normal pour eux. Leur étrange petite routine.

 

Yuuri se demanda s’il devait mieux s’habiller. Enlever ses lunettes, pousser ses cheveux en arrière. Mais au fond, il n’y en avait pas besoin. Viktor l’avait déjà vu dans un pire état et Yuuri était confortable comme ça, à l’aise avec le fait que Viktor le voie comme ça. Ils avaient adopté une harmonie si facile et naturelle pendant son séjour en Russie quelques semaines plus tôt et il ne ressentait plus le besoin d’en faire plus que nécessaire.

 

On toqua à sa porte et le fil de ses pensées fut brisé. Yuuri se dépêcha d’aller ouvrir, révélant Viktor dans le couloir. Il était également habillé de façon décontractée, avec un pantalon ample et un t-shirt élimé.

 

“Hey. “ Salua Yuuri, s’écartant pour laisser passer Viktor.

 

“Hey. “ Répondit-il en entrant dans la chambre, se retournant pour regarder Yuuri.

 

“Félicitations pour ton programme court. “ Ajouta Yuuri, et Viktor sembla se détendre un peu, une légère tension que Yuuri n’avait pas remarquée avant et qui quittait à présent la ligne de ses épaules.

 

“À toi aussi. “ Viktor se rapprocha, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. “Tu as exécuté une magnifique performance. Personne n’a pu détourner les yeux. “

 

Yuuri ne put s’empêcher de rougir au compliment inattendu, mais une partie de lui se gonfla de fierté, se délectant du fait que Viktor l’avait effectivement regardé. Avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur Yuuri et Yuuri seul, encore une fois, pendant tout le temps où il patinait.

 

Viktor continua à s’approcher et leva sa main vers le visage de Yuuri, sa main empaumant son menton et son pouce caressant doucement sa joue. C’était un geste familier, un que Viktor avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Rassurant et normal d’une façon que Yuuri aurait pensé impossible jusqu’à ce que le fait soit là.

 

Il s’approcha légèrement jusqu'à l'atteindre, penchant son visage et embrassant doucement Viktor. Il n'y avait aucune hâte, aucune envie désespérée. Il n'y en avait pas besoin.

 

Viktor lui rendit son baiser, une main caressant toujours sa joue, l'autre glissant jusqu'à sa taille pour l'attirer plus près encore, les doigts chauds s'imprimant contre la peau découverte de sa hanche, là où son haut était remonté. Le baiser était doux, lent et Yuuri prit le temps d'apprécier la sensation, d'explorer la bouche de Viktor et laisser Viktor faire la même chose. Instinctivement il plaça ses bras autour des épaules de Viktor et Viktor émit un son approbateur, tirant sur la hanche de Yuuri pour le plaquer contre lui.

 

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, pressés l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassant doucement. Plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Mais peu à peu les caresses chaudes contre sa peau et la sensation de la bouche de Viktor attisèrent le feu au creux de son ventre et il mordilla la lèvre de Viktor, l'encourageant. Viktor rit doucement et obtempéra bien volontiers, approfondissant le baiser et le serrant plus encore contre lui, le forçant à se pencher légèrement en arrière et enfouissant la main qui caressait son visage dans les mèches de ses cheveux.

 

En réponse, Yuuri enfonça ses doigts dans le muscle des épaules de Viktor, laissant son corps se faire manipuler par Viktor qui collait leurs torses l'un à l'autre. Peu à peu ses mains abandonnèrent le tissu du vêtement couvrant la poitrine de Viktor jusqu'au bas du t-shirt et se glissèrent en-dessous pour toucher la peau chaude. L'allure du baiser se modifia, plus rapide, plus ardente, et Yuuri fit courir ses doigts sur la peau douce du dos de Viktor par-dessous son t-shirt, se délectant de la sensation de la peau nue contre ses mains.

 

La main de Viktor voyageait également, plongeant depuis la taille de Yuuri de plus en plus bas jusqu'à s'arrêter et que Yuuri se retrouve à s'écarter brusquement, la chaleur et la honte envahissant son visage.

 

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas faire _ça_ avec Viktor, parce qu'il en ressentait clairement l'envie grandissante, le désir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble avait été juste avant son programme libre à la Rostelecom Cup. Rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire regretter cette nuit mais la compétition le lendemain avait été inconfortable, au bas mot. La douleur qui servait toujours de rappel au temps passé ensemble était bien moins plaisante et bien plus distrayante quand il essayait de remporter une médaille et quand bien même il avait terminé la journée avec l'or ceint à son cou, réitérer l'expérience n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

 

S'il perdait face à Viktor lors du programme libre parce que son amant l'avait pénétré avec trop d'entrain la nuit précédente il en mourrait de honte.

 

Viktor s'arrêta à l'instant où il sentit Yuuri s'écarter, le relâchant et reculant légèrement, laissant de l'espace à Yuuri. Yuuri l'attrapa immédiatement, ne voulant pas que Viktor ait la mauvaise impression.

 

“Non, ne t'en vas pas.“ Dit-il, et le ton de sa voix était bien plus alarmé et bien moins nonchalant qu'il l'avait voulu. Devant l'expression confuse de Viktor, il s'empressa d'ajouter. “C'est juste que … est-ce que, peut-être, hum, on pourrait éviter ça ce soir ? C'est juste avant le programme libre.“

 

La lumière se fit dans le regard de Viktor et il rit doucement tout en s'approchant de nouveau, ses mains rapidement sur Yuuri.

 

“Bien sûr. Après tout, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses qu'on peut faire.“

 

Viktor l'attira pour un nouveau baiser et Yuuri le laissa faire, bien content de suivre les directives silencieuses de Viktor. Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser le brasier s'anima de nouveau, Viktor tirant sur le t-shirt de Yuuri et ce dernier s'écarta pour le laisser le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Le t-shirt de Viktor rejoint finalement l'autre au sol rapidement et Yuuri en profita pour faire courir ses mains sans retenue sur le torse de Viktor.

 

Usant de son poids comme guide, Viktor fit reculer Yuuri jusqu'au lit, sans jamais interrompre leur baiser. Yuuri se laissa faire, s'asseyant brusquement lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux heurta le matelas, le faisant chuter. Viktor l'imita, s'agenouillant entre les jambes de Yuuri et levant les yeux vers lui avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres  en un baiser brûlant. Les deux mains de Viktor sur les cuisses de Yuuri le brûlaient à travers le pantalon.

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, Viktor s’écarta, levant les yeux vers Yuuri et l’observant à travers le rideau de ses cils. Ils étaient épais et de la même couleur argentée que ses cheveux, encadrant parfaitement ses yeux et faisant ressortir le bleu de ses iris.

 

“Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de te renvoyer l’ascenseur pour la dernière fois. “ Dit-il alors, et Yuuri manqua de s’étrangler avec sa propre langue lorsqu’il réalisa de quoi Viktor parlait. “Il est temps de réparer cette erreur, non ? “

 

Yuuri se contenta de hocher la tête, ravalant sa salive, se sentant incapable de parler. La dernière fois il avait fait ce qu’il avait eu en tête sans penser à ce que ce puisse être réciproque. Il n’avait pas voulu le faire en attendant une faveur similaire en retour. Il l’avait fait parce qu’il en avait eu envie, parce qu’il avait voulu apporter du plaisir à Viktor. Mais si Viktor offrait, il n’allait certainement pas refuser.

 

Lorsqu’il eut signifié son accord, Viktor défit la fermeture de son pantalon et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Yuuri, l’encourageant à les soulever pour qu’il puisse le retirer d’un mouvement gracile avant de le jeter plus loin. Yuuri frissonna légèrement lorsque l’air frais rencontra sa peau, se sentant exposé, mais le feu brûlant dans le regard de Viktor lui fit oublier le fil de ses pensées aussi sec, et sa respiration accéléra.

 

Yuuri manqua de perdre toutes ses facultés mentales à la vision de Viktor agenouillé devant lui, les yeux brillants levés vers les siens. Si quelqu’un avait dit à une version plus jeune de Yuuri qu’il en viendrait un jour à mettre Viktor Nikiforov à genoux, cette version-là aurait imaginé un scénario très différent. Mais cette situation était meilleure, bien meilleure. Avoir Viktor ici, avec lui. Avoir Viktor tel qu’il était, parce qu’il ne voulait que Viktor, ce qu’il avait à lui offrir, et c’était mieux que n’importe quelle victoire sans importance.

 

La chaleur des lèvres de Viktor ramena Yuuri à la réalité et il frissonna tandis que l’autre homme déposait des baisers à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, de légères touches brûlantes qui se rapprochaient peu à peu de son entrejambe. L’une des mains se faufila via un trajet similaire sur son autre cuisse, les doigts effleurant la peau sensible avant d’arriver tout en haut de sa cuisse et de s’enrouler fermement à la base de son sexe. Yuuri sursauta, se mordant durement la lèvre pour s’empêcher de faire le moindre son, un goût métallique se répandant contre sa langue alors que ses dents s’enfonçaient dans la chair.

 

Peu à peu la main de Viktor s’anima, caressant Yuuri sans hésiter, alors que la bouche de Viktor était toujours pressée contre la peau de sa cuisse, aspirant plutôt qu’embrassant pour marquer la chair, se déplaçant toujours plus haut. Yuuri ne put retenir le léger cri à cette sensation, son souffle se coinçant dans sa poitrine à cette simple vue.

 

Les lèvres de Viktor atteignirent enfin la base du sexe de Yuuri et il embrassa cet endroit-là également, déplaçant sa main et déposant des baisers sur la longueur et Yuuri ne put réfréner le plaisir qui l’envahit, pas plus que ses mains qui se serraient sur le lit, les doigts s’enfonçant dans les draps et les empoignant fermement. L’envie d’enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Viktor, de tenir entre ses mains les douces mèches et s’y accrocher de toutes ses forces était presque trop forte, mais il parvint à se retenir. Il ne voulait pas blesser accidentellement Viktor, il voulait le laisser imposer son propre rythme.

 

Le chemin de baisers arriva jusqu’au sommet du sexe de Yuuri et Viktor y déposa un autre baiser, sa langue venant goûter le liquide qui s’était formé contre la peau. À cette nouvelle sensation Yuuri laissa échapper un hoquet qui se mua rapidement en gémissement lorsque Viktor entreprit de lécher sur toute la longueur de sa hampe d’un même mouvement, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Yuuri. La vue mêlée à la sensation, c’en était trop, trop à la fois et Yuuri se laissa tomber à plat sur le lit, incapable de se tenir debout, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Une chaleur intense, humide, enveloppa l’extrémité de son sexe, taquinant la peau sensible et Yuuri dut enfouir son poing dans sa bouche pour retenir les bruits mortifiants qui menaçaient de s’en échapper.

 

Les doigts brûlants s’enfonçaient dans ses cuisses et la bouche de Viktor ne perdait pas en élan, suçant et embrassant le gland jusqu’à ce que Yuuri soit sur le point de pleurer tant c’était bon. Avoir Viktor avec lui, et que Viktor soit celui en train de faire une telle chose était au moins aussi érotique que l’acte en lui-même et Yuuri ne pouvait imaginer que quelqu’un d’autre le touche de la façon dont Viktor le touchait, il ne pouvait pas imaginer être avec un autre de la façon dont il était avec Viktor. Il n’en aurait jamais envie. Viktor l’avait gâché pour tous les autres, et pour toujours. C’était le seul, ce serait toujours le seul.

 

Au moment où Yuuri se trouva persuadé que les choses ne pouvaient être meilleures, la bouche de Viktor bougea, et la chaleur l’engloba de plus en plus, jusqu’à ce que Yuuri sente son sexe heurter la gorge de Viktor. Et même là, Viktor ne s’arrêta pas, l’avalant plus encore jusqu’à ce qu’il soit entièrement engouffré dans la sensation de sa bouche. Lorsqu’il avait fait la même chose pour Viktor il avait dû s’arrêter pour éviter de s’étouffer mais il semblait que Viktor n’ait pas ce problème, ou se soit assez entraîné pour que ce n’en soit plus un.

 

L’idée fut aussitôt chassée de son esprit lorsque Viktor bougea, se retirant, pour l’avaler à nouveau presque entièrement et Yuuri  ne parvenait plus à se concentrer, son regard divaguant sur le plafond, perdu dans les sensations. Il entendait vaguement les gémissements étouffés qu’il laissait échapper et il enfonça son bras contre sa bouche pour les étouffer.

 

Soudain, la chaleur disparut et Yuuri frémit, levant légèrement la tête et essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la silhouette agenouillée devant lui. Une main douce s’avança, retirant son bras de devant sa figure, caressant du bout des doigts les marques des dents de Yuuri qu’il avait faites en essayant de retenir ses gémissements.

 

“Ne te retiens pas. “ Entendit-il Viktor dire, et le visage de son amant sembla se préciser, toujours aussi beau, ses yeux fixés sur Yuuri. “Laisse-moi t’entendre. “

 

Viktor embrassa à nouveau le sexe de Yuuri et cette fois ce dernier ne retint pas son gémissement, ni la façon dont son corps sursauta lorsque l’éclair de plaisir le traversa. Viktor émit un son d’approbation avant de prendre à nouveau Yuuri entre ses lèvres, plongeant jusqu’à la base, et Yuuri fut alors perdu.

 

Il se laissa emporter par la sensation, ne retint plus les sons que Viktor tirait de lui avec chaque mouvement de sa bouche. Une partie distante de son esprit espérait qu’il n’y avait personne dans les chambres avoisinantes parce qu’il était certain que même la meilleure insonorisation ne pouvait complètement étouffer le volume de ses cris à présent qu’il se laissait enfin aller.

 

La bouche de Viktor était divine, il semblait savoir exactement où lécher et sucer, où varier la presser pour que Yuuri soit complètement mis en pièces. Il était doué, bien, bien plus que Yuuri savait l’avoir été, ce qui l’aurait gêné s’il n’avait pas été si occupé à ne pas perdre la raison. Il se sentait déjà prêt à exploser, empli de désir et d’envie et c’était bien trop tôt mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

 

“Viktor. “ Haleta-t-il, son dos s’arquant sur le lit alors qu’il enfonçait ses talons dans le sol. “Viktor … Je vais …“

 

Viktor répondit d’un ‘hmmm’ et fit alors un mouvement de sa langue qui provoqua l’orgasme de Yuuri, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans les plis du drap alors qu’il essayait de s’accrocher à quelque chose avant de se relâcher complètement, étalé sur le matelas alors que les vagues de plaisir le submergeaient. Il releva péniblement la tête pour voir Viktor terminer d’avaler, essuyant le coin de sa bouche du dos de sa main, les yeux levés vers Yuuri.

 

Il était Dieu et le Diable tout à la fois, un magnifique péché. Le visage et la bouche rougis et les yeux sombres levés sur Yuuri et l’observant avec une intensité qui lui coupait le souffle.

 

Yuuri voulait lui rendre la pareille, que Viktor se sente aussi bien que lui en cet instant mais il était toujours allongé sans forces sur le lit, tellement extatique qu’il était à peine capable de bouger. Il attrapa mollement Viktor, l’attirant à lui et roulant sur le côté pour leur faire de la place. Même ce mouvement était presque trop et il choisit de s’allonger à nouveau, haletant et ne sentant plus ses membres. Viktor n’en semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, étiré sur le lit sur son flanc, tourné vers lui.

 

“Est-ce que c’était bon ? “ Demanda-t-il et Yuuri étouffa un rire entre deux respirations parce que Viktor l’avait rendu plus ou moins incapable de bouger et de parler et il pouvait tout à fait s’en rendre compte. Il hocha la tête en réponse, ne se sentant pas encore capable de prononcer des phrases complètes.

 

Voulant au moins faire quelque chose pour Viktor, Yuuri s’approcha et tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue de Viktor, l’attirant pour l’embrasser. Il pouvait se goûter sur la langue de Viktor mais l’ignora, se concentrant sur la sensation des lèvres de Viktor contre les siennes. Viktor répondit paresseusement au baiser, prenant tout son temps. Il n’avait pas l’air impatient mais lorsque Yuuri glissa ses doigts plus bas pour les faire courir sur la bosse du pantalon il put sentir à quel point il était excité.

 

“Est-ce que je peux ? “ Demanda-t-il, s’écartant légèrement, et Viktor hocha la tête avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres, le baiser toujours languide malgré l’excitation que Yuuri ressentait.

 

Yuuri défit la fermeture du pantalon et aida Viktor à s’en débarrasser en même temps que ses sous-vêtements, ne se souciant pas de là où ils pouvaient atterrir. Il s’approcha et se colla presque torse contre torse, sa main se tendant à nouveau vers le sexe de Viktor alors qu’ils étaient allongés côte-à-côte dans la pièce silencieuse.

 

Viktor retint son souffle et Yuuri le sentit dans leur baiser alors qu’il commençait à bouger sa main, la glissant contre la peau chaude, essayant de faire ressentir à Viktor au moins une partie de ce qu’il pouvait ressentir. Viktor glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Yuuri, l’embrassant toujours, ses mains caressant sa peau.

 

Il n’y avait aucune urgence, aucune envie désespérée. Simplement un plaisir languide, Yuuri savourant la bouche de Viktor sur la sienne tandis qu’il caressait de va-et-vient le sexe de Viktor, sentant le pouls accélérer là où il était pressé tout près du sien.

 

Au bout d’un moment les muscles de Viktor se tendirent et ses baisers dévièrent de la bouche de Yuuri pour attaquer sa mâchoire et son cou. Penchant la tête en arrière pour lui laisser libre accès Yuuri fit un mouvement de son poignet qui tira un soupir de plaisir à Viktor qui plaça un dernier baiser contre sa gorge avant d’enfouir son visage dans le cou de Yuuri.

 

Il pouvait voir chaque mèche argentée, la petite spirale où ils se séparaient et qui était légèrement plus fine que le reste. Yuuri tordit à nouveau son poignet de la façon dont il savait que Viktor l’appréciait et ce dernier inspira brusquement, tout son corps tendu.

 

Les lèvres de Viktor étaient toujours pressées contre son cou mais Yuuri put vaguement discerner les mots que Viktor marmonnait, les pressant contre sa peau, dans une langue que Yuuri pouvait reconnaître sans la comprendre.

 

“Viktor ? “ S’enquit-il doucement, mais Viktor ne semblait pas l’entendre alors qu’il frissonnait et jouissait, toujours lové contre Yuuri.

 

Ils restèrent ensuite allongés, sans aucune volonté de bouger. Viktor s’écarta légèrement pour que Yuuri puisse respirer correctement mais ne s’éloigna pas tout à fait et Yuuri était bien heureux de rester là. Mais il pouvait sentir la substance chaude et collante contre ses doigts qui se refroidissait et il s’échappa rapidement après un regard par-dessus son épaule à Viktor, se précipitant dans la salle de bains pour laver ses mains et humidifier une serviette qu’il ramena à Viktor.

 

Lorsqu’il revint Viktor était à demi assis, appuyé sur son coude, tourné vers Yuuri. Ce dernier lui tendit la serviette et Viktor essuya son ventre et son torse de quelques gestes rapides, frissonnant légèrement lorsque l’eau toucha sa peau. Une fois qu’il eut terminé Yuuri alla rincer la serviette avant de revenir vers le lit. L’air frais devenait inconfortable, et il se glissa donc sous les draps, les gardant levés pour inviter Viktor à le rejoindre.

 

Viktor lui avait manqué. Dormir avec lui lui avait manqué, mais plus encore le fait d’être avec lui. Les moments tranquilles en sa compagnie où il se contentait d’être là lui avaient manqués, les moments auxquels il s’était habitué à Moscou. Il avait eu envie de coucher avec Viktor, bien sûr, mais c’est sa présence qu’il voulait plus que toute autre chose.

 

L’espace d’un instant Viktor hésita et Yuuri sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il avait présumé que c’était leur nouvelle routine à présent mais il savait qu’il y avait de bonnes chances que Viktor ne veuille pas rester avec lui. Il lâcha rapidement les draps, comme si de rien n’était.

 

“Désolé. Tu dois sûrement y aller. “ Dit-il, et la surprise se peignit sur les traits du russe aussitôt que les mots furent prononcés.

 

“Non. “ Répondit Viktor, grimpant sur le lit pour s’allonger près de Yuuri, se glissant sous les draps. “Ce n’est pas ça. C’est juste. “ Il se mordit la lèvre. “On n’est jamais restés dans ta chambre. “

 

“Oh. C’est vrai. “ Confirma Yuuri, ne voyant pas bien en quoi c’était une réflexion importante ou pourquoi Viktor avait cru utile de le mentionner. Yuuri avait tendance à économiser en partageant une chambre avec Phichit ou Celestino et il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’inviter Viktor à le suivre. C’était bien plus pratique que Viktor propose d’aller dans sa chambre. Il n’y avait rien de plus.

 

Le silence s’installa, Yuuri se contentant de rester allongés dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre et se laisser aller lentement au sommeil, la chaleur de Viktor pressée contre son flanc. Mais lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur l’autre homme il vit une ride sur son front alors qu’il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Captant le regard inquisiteur de Yuuri il se souleva à l’aide de son coude, les draps glissant autour de sa taille et révélant son torse.

 

“Yuuri. “ Commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant. “S’il y a quoi que ce soit que tu veuilles essayer avec moi, tu me le dirais, n’est-ce pas ? “

 

Yuuri cligna des yeux, surpris par la question. “Quoi ? “ Demanda-t-il, la confusion évidente dans le ton de sa voix et il se souleva également, pour se retrouver au même niveau que Viktor.

 

“Quand on couche ensemble. “ Clarifia Viktor, bien que la précision ne soit pas plus utile pour Yuuri. “S’il y a quelque chose dont tu as envie, tu peux le demander. Tu le sais, non ? “

 

Yuuri ne voyait pas ce qui avait motivé la question et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans l’esprit de Viktor, quel fil de pensée ou quel évènement l’avait poussé à  initier cette conversation-là.

 

“Qu’est-ce que je pourrais vouloir d’autre ? “ Questionna-t-il plutôt que de répondre, parce que Viktor lui avait déjà donné tout ce dont il pouvait rêver et même plus, et Yuuri n’avait toujours pas la moindre idée d’où Viktor voulait en venir.

 

“Il y a beaucoup de choses qu’on n’a jamais faites. “ Répondit Viktor, ses yeux s’éloignant un instant avant de revenir sur Yuuri. “Il y a forcément quelque chose que tu veux. Des trucs que tu faisais avec tes autres amants. Tu n’as qu’à demander. “ Il dut capter l’air abasourdi de Yuuri, puisqu’il ajouta rapidement. “Qu’est-ce que tu aimes d’autre ? “

 

Même avec le peu de lumière de la chambre, Yuuri savait bien qu’il était devenu rouge à ces mots, du nez aux oreilles et même jusque dans son cou. Il ne l’avait jamais admis auparavant, n’avait jamais dit que Viktor était son premier. Son seul. À vrai dire il avait tout fait pour le cacher, avoir l’air sûr de lui quand il ne l’était pas, et essayer de cacher le fait que la plupart du temps, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il savait bien que la plus grande partie de leurs moments agréables tait due à Viktor, la façon dont il lui faisait si merveilleusement perdre tous ses moyens et enseignait sans le vouloir à Yuuri comment faire la même chose.

 

Mais même avec ce masque de confiance, il avait présumé que Viktor savait. À cause de sa maladresse et son inexpérience, il avait pensé que c’était évident. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit que Viktor puisse penser autre chose. Et peu importe qu’il ait essayé de cacher son inexpérience, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir directement. Pas à propos de ça. Pas si Viktor lui posait franchement la question.

 

“J’ai jamais … hum … tu sais. “ Yuuri esquissa un geste allant de l’un à l’autre, gêné, sentant le rouge s’intensifier et résistant à l’envie de détourner les yeux pour masquer son embarras. “Avec un autre. “

 

“Quoi ? “ Viktor se leva brusquement sous l’effet de la surprise, s’asseyant tout à fait pour adresser un regard ahuri à Yuuri, et les mots résonnèrent dans la pièce. Surpris, Yuuri eut un mouvement de recul, ne s’attendant pas à cette réaction. C’était étrange et il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Viktor était si surpris ?

 

Rougissant plus encore il détourna le regard, raclant sa gorge. “Je n’ai jamais couché avec quelqu’un d’autre avant. “ Clarifia-t-il, fier d’avoir pu prononcer clairement les mots malgré son inconfort. “Juste toi. “

 

“Juste moi. “ Souffla Viktor en écho. Yuuri hocha la tête, gêné. Il ne voulait pas que Viktor en fasse tout un plat. Il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment sa réaction et espérait que Viktor ne regrettait pas d’avoir couché avec quelqu’un ayant si peu d’expérience.

 

Soudain, les yeux de Viktor s’écarquillèrent et il attrapa la main de Yuuri, la tenant si fort que c’en était presque douloureux. “Donc, cette fois-là au banquet. “ Commença-t-il, et Yuuri comprit qu’il devait parler du banquet des années plus tôt, lorsque Yuuri avait remporté son premier titre mondial contre Viktor. “C’était ta première fois ? “

 

“Oui ? “ Confirma Yuuri, hésitant, parce que c’était tout à fait évident mais Viktor était étrange et Yuuri ne savait pas pourquoi.

 

“Bon sang, Yuuri, je suis vraiment désolé. “

 

Cette fois ce fut Yuuri qui prit l’air choqué parce qu’il ne savait pas ce que Viktor allait dire mais il ne s’était certainement as attendu à ça.

 

“Pourquoi ? “ Demanda-t-il, confus, et Viktor glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de toute évidence agité.

 

“Je ne savais pas. “ Viktor avait l’air de plus en plus paniqué avec chaque seconde qui passait. Yuuri voulait le réconforter mais il ne savait pas comment et ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Viktor réagissait comme ça. “Je ne savais pas. Si j’avais su, je n’aurais pas…“

 

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, l’air perdu. Malgré cela, Yuuri pouvait aisément deviner où il voulait en venir et ‘arraché tes vêtements et te baiser jusqu’à l’épuisement’ était sans doute une approximation plutôt juste de ce qui aurait pu venir ensuite.

 

Il espérait vraiment que Viktor ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’aurait pas couché avec quelqu’un d’aussi inexpérimenté ou repensait à leurs rencontres en mettant en avant les défauts de Yuuri, éclairés par cette nouvelle information. Avec un peu de chance ce n’était pas le cas mais Yuuri ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Viktor avait l’air si remué par tout ça ou même pourquoi il avait eu l’air si surpris par la révélation initiale. Ce n’était pas comme si Yuuri avait eu des tonnes de prétendants se disputant son attention, si on écartait les fans enragés qui ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme une source fiable. Et même si cela avait été le cas il n’aurait voulu d’aucun d’eux. Il ne voulait que Viktor.

 

Assis près de lui, Viktor passa la main sur son visage, son expression crispée et sa voix légèrement tremblante.

 

“Si j’avais su … Yuuri je suis tellement désolé. J’aurais fait tellement plus attention. J’aurais été plus doucement. Je n’aurais pas … pas de cette façon. “

 

Viktor avait toujours l’une des mains de Yuuri dans la sienne et Yuuri caressa les phalanges de Viktor de son pouce en un geste apaisant, espérant que le mouvement pouvait l’aider à se calmer.

 

“Ne t’en fais pas. “ Le rassura-t-il, parce qu’il n’y avait vraiment pas de quoi s’en faire. “J’ai aimé. “ Plus qu’aimé, en réalité, il avait adoré, à tel point qu’il n’avait pas pu rester éloigné. “C’est ce que je voulais. “

 

Ses mots semblèrent légèrement calmer Viktor, puisque son expression se détendit légèrement, et mua en soulagement, mais il semblait toujours secoué. Yuuri l’attira doucement et s’allongea à nouveau en le gardant contre lui.

 

“Tout va bien, Viktor. “ Ajouta-t-il, espérant que Viktor comprenne qu’il n’y avait vraiment pas à s’en faire. “Tout va pour le mieux. “

 

Il sourit et Viktor lui rendit un demi-sourire, les coins de sa bouche se soulevant, mais ses yeux étaient toujours agrandis et perdus au loin. Le silence s’installa à nouveau et Yuuri tenta de se détendre, mais c’était difficile avec Viktor encore tout crispé contre lui, son esprit analysant quelque chose que Yuuri ne pouvait voir ou comprendre.

 

“Personne d’autre ? “ Demanda-t-il finalement, et Yuuri fronça légèrement les sourcils, parce qu’il avait été très clair là-dessus. C’était gênant, d’avoir si peu d’expérience, comparé à Viktor, mais il l’avait admis à voix et haute et voulait à présent passer à autre chose.

 

“Non. “ Insista-t-il, espérant que ce serait suffisant. Puis, il ajouta : “Il se fait tard, Viktor. On devrait sans doute dormir si on veut se lever à temps pour le programme libre demain. “

 

Viktor ne répondit pas mais Yuuri y vit un assentiment et ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver cet état de semi-conscience dans lequel il était avant le début de la conversation. Le silence à ses côtés était étrange et Yuuri ouvrit à nouveau les yeux après quelques minutes pour découvrir que Viktor le regardait, les yeux perdus quelque part au loin. Sa gorge se serrait, sa pomme d’Adam bougeant de bas en haut comme s’il semblait retenir à grand-peine quelques mots.

 

“Viktor ? “ Demanda Yuuri, curieux. “Qu’y a-t-il ? “

 

Viktor sursauta, ses yeux se concentrant sur Yuuri, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Yuuri le surprenne ou lui pose même la question.

 

“Rien. “ Dit-il, sa voix basse dans la pièce silencieuse. Il sourit doucement à Yuuri mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans ce sourire, dans la façon dont il n’atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux. Un petit quelque chose de triste dans ses traits. “Rien que tu ne saches déjà, du moins. “

 

Malgré le ton certain de Viktor, Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait bien parler. La curiosité le poussa presque à demander mais la gêne l’en empêcha, sachant que c’était quelque chose que Viktor pensait qu’il savait et que ce serait humiliant de confier que ce n’était pas le cas.

 

Au lieu de ça il hocha la tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux, espérant que le sommeil le gagne rapidement et que Viktor fasse de même. Une bonne nuit de repos était importante durant une compétition et quand bien même Yuuri avait toujours du mal à dormir à ces moments-là, il dormait toujours mieux près de Viktor. Et il voulait que Viktor se repose également, qu’il patine à son meilleur niveau le lendemain. Qu’ils patinent tous les deux de leur mieux.

 

Viktor n’ajouta rien et Yuuri le sentit finalement se détendre, se lovant un peu plus contre lui alors que son souffle se faisait régulier. Lorsqu’il fut certain que Viktor dormait, Yuuri autorisa enfin son esprit à divaguer et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le sommeil l’emporte au loin.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu’il patina le jour suivant, Yuuri aima chaque seconde passée sur la glace. Le frisson du sport avait toujours été là mais cette fois-ci il était différent, plus léger, d’une certaine manière. La sensation se traduisit à travers ses gestes et il eut un score élevé, tout comme Viktor.

 

Il avait passé tant d’années à être distrait et à porter toute son attention sur son score, sur comment il allait pouvoir vaincre Viktor cette année-ci, comment il allait faire ses preuves. Mais rien de tout ceci n’était présent et il ne pleurait pas la perte de tous ces sentiments. Pas même lorsque les scores finaux furent annoncés et que Yuuri vit que le nom de Viktor était au-dessus du sien sur le tableau des scores, les chiffres qu’il avait obtenus élevés, mais pas tout à fait assez.

 

C’était décevant, bien sûr. Il avait travaillé dur cette année pour défendre son titre et il n’avait pas voulu le perdre. Mais l’amertume de la défaite ne vint jamais, la honte et l’humiliation ne vinrent pas empoisonner son esprit. Tout comme Viktor l’avait conseillé il avait patiné de la façon qu’il aimait le mieux, il avait déversé son cœur et son âme dans sa chorégraphie et en avait aimé chaque seconde, aimé patiné comme il ne l’avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. La médaille d’argent qu’on lui présenta n’était pas un poids lui faisant courber la tête comme auparavant. Elle était plutôt légère, presque aérienne.

 

Yuuri avait patiné du mieux qu’il avait pu et il le savait. Il n’avait pas échoué, il avait terminé deuxième et c’était une distinction qu’il n’avait encore jamais faite. Et Viktor avait gagné, oui, mais il l’avait mérité. Il l’avait mérité de la même façon que Yuuri avait mérité chacune des médailles d’or qu’il avait remportée par le passé. Ils étaient au même niveau, ils avaient la même valeur, ils prenaient et donnaient. Cette fois-ci Viktor avait pris, il avait emporté l’or avec une performance à couper le souffle et Yuuri avait perdu sa place au sommet du podium. Mais il y aurait d’autres compétitions, d’autres opportunités. Yuuri était doué. Il avait gagné auparavant et il gagnerait encore.

 

Yuuri pouvait se tenir sur le podium sous Viktor et l’accepter. Il pouvait accepter l’argent autour de son cou qui scintillait élégamment sous les projecteurs et ne ressentir qu’une pointe de déception. Il n’aimait pas perdre, il n’avait jamais aimé, mais cela ne semblait plus avoir autant d’importance.

 

C’était étrange, de se contenter d’être deuxième. Mais encore une fois, beaucoup de choses qui semblaient étranges pour Yuuri ne l’étaient plus, à présent. Quelque chose avait changé, si lentement qu’il ne s’en était pas rendu compte mais le changement avait tout de même eu lieu. Et Yuuri sut que, malgré tout, se tenant sur la partie plus basse du podium, ayant apprécié de patiner dans une compétition plus qu’il n’avait pu le rêver, avec Viktor au-dessus de lui portant une médaille d’or autour de son cou et le regard illuminé, il était heureux.

 

Sur la troisième marche du podium, de l’autre côté de Viktor, se tenait Chris. Au lieu de regarder les objectifs comme Viktor il était tourné vers Yuuri et l’observait. Il le scrutait, les yeux légèrement étrécis et le regard fixe. Son expression n’était pas hostile mais elle n’était pas non plus celle de quelqu’un prêt à féliciter. Elle était plutôt contemplative, intense d’une façon légèrement inconfortable pour Yuuri.

 

Au lieu de lui rendre son regard il garda les yeux fixés vers les appareils, les plissant face aux flashes et essayant de conserver un sourire égal même si les coins de ses lèvres commençaient à être douloureux d’avoir gardé l’expression trop longtemps. Les podiums cette année étaient très étroits, et ils se trouvaient pressés les uns contre les autres, et alors que Viktor bougeait Yuuri put sentir son bras l’effleurer, le léger point de contact réchauffant brièvement sa peau lorsqu’il l’enregistra.

 

Yuuri reporta son attention et son sourire sur les appareils photos, espérant encore une fois que la cérémonie prenne bientôt fin. Mais cette fois, son sourire était tout à fait sincère.

 

* * *

 

thelanabo  @ thelanabo · 9m

Je suis si content que Viktor ait remporté l’or cette fois ! C’est sans doute sa dernière saison et je veux qu’il termine sur une bonne note ! #GPF

 

penguin-stars  @ penguin-stars · 8m

@thelanabo C’est pas sa dernière saison, d’où est-ce que tu tires ça, bordel ????

 

thetruthfairie  @ thetruthfairie · 6m

@penguin-stars ouais j’sais pas pourquoi il dit ça y’a eu aucune annonce officielle ou quoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il prendrait sa retraite maintenant ? 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 5m

@thetruthfairie @penguin-stars  Je pense que ce que @thelanabo veut dire c’est que sa retraite va pas tarder. Je veux dire il a presque 27 ans, c’est bien plus que l’âge de la retraite pour la plupart des patineurs 1/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 5m

Il est doué mais son âge va le rattraper à un moment. Rappelez-vous quand il s’est blessé une fois et a dû laisser tomber la saison ? À chaque nouvelle saison y’a le risque qu’il se blesse encore et … 2/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 4m

…plus il vieillit, plus ça risque d’être permanent et sérieux. C’est toujours le patineur le plus récompensé de l’histoire (même si Katsuki le rattrape, faut reconnaître) et il a de quoi faire niveau pognon. Il pourrait …3/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 3m

…devenir entraîneur ou commentateur ou à peu près ce qu’il veut. Mais il peut plus patiner longtemps, c’est juste comme ça. Il va peut-être pas arrêter à la fin de la saison mais … 4/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 3m

 …il le fera bientôt et je pense qu’en tant que fans de Viktor on doit s’y préparer  5/5

 

BusyBody  @ colormadbusybody · 2m

@thehobbem  Et puis ses cheveux sont déjà blancs aloooooors… #legitthoughthewasgoingtoretirelastseason #likeIlovehim #buthesoldafforaskater

 

Sacchari  @ sacchariwrites · 2m

@thehobbem  Ca va faire bizarre à Katsuki quand y’aura plus Viktor (・о・)

 

Yuriv  @jianmodeqingren · 1m

@sacchariwrites  Je veux pas que Viktor parte !

 

* * *

 

Après la cérémonie, Yuuri se rendit dans les coulisses pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires avant de se rendre à l'hôtel. Une fois qu'il eut son sac sur l'épaule il parcourut le labyrinthe des couloirs et des pièces, sachant qu'il avait peu de temps avant de devoir se rendre au banquet et souhaitant rentrer aussi vite que possible.

 

Il captait des fragments de conversation en passant près des autres patineurs, les mots entrant par une oreille et sortant par l'autre. Deux patineuses qu'il reconnaissait vaguement se tenaient légèrement à l'écart, chuchotant, et les oreilles de Yuuri se tendirent à la mention d'un nom familier.

 

“Tu as eu la photo avec Nikiforov ?“ Demandait l'une d'elles, penchée au-dessus du téléphone dans les mains de son amie.

 

“Oui.“ Répondit-elle, l'air fier. “J'ai eu une photo de lui sur le podium pendant la cérémonie. Il vaut mieux la garder, c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'on verra ça.“

 

“Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'arrivera plus à battre Katsuki ?“ Demanda l'autre patineuse, et Yuuri se tendit en entendant son propre nom, se reculant pour ne pas être aperçu.

 

“Non.“ La propriétaire du téléphone secouait la tête. “Je pense qu'il ne battra plus personne. Tu as entendu les rumeurs. Il va bientôt prendre sa retraite, peut-être maintenant, ou après les Mondiaux. Mais bientôt. C'est obligé. Il a presque vingt-sept ans, il peut pas continuer longtemps. Je veux dire, il est déjà plus âgé que la plupart des patineurs. C'est qu'une question de temps. Il vaut mieux finir avec l'or et se retirer sur une bonne note.“

 

“Ce sera étrange de patiner dans un monde où il n'est plus là.“ Ajouta pensivement la première femme, tandis que son amie marquait son accord d'un bref son, les yeux toujours fixés sur son téléphone.

 

Yuuri retrouva l'usage de ses membres et se glissa aussi discrètement que possible, essayant de passer inaperçu, son esprit s'emballant après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 

Viktor n'allait pas prendre sa retraite. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait eu aucune information, aucune déclaration officielle. Viktor n'en avait jamais parlé, il n'y avait rien eu qui puisse indiquer qu'il y ait seulement songé. Mais encore une fois, pourquoi est-ce que Viktor en parlerait à Yuuri s'il avait l'intention de prendre sa retraite ? Il ne lui devait rien. Il pouvait annoncer au monde entier qu'il allait prendre sa retraite le jour suivant et Yuuri n'en saurait rien avant que la presse ne relaye l'information.

 

Mais Viktor n'allait pas prendre sa retraite. Ou si ? Il était vrai qu'il était plus âgé que les autres patineurs, que tous les patineurs, en fait. Mais il était toujours en pleine forme, remportait toujours des médailles d'or facilement, il patinait toujours comme un dieu. C'était impensable qu'il abandonne tout ça, qu'il arrête. Mais encore une fois, les patineurs n'étaient compétitifs qu'un court moment et Viktor avait déjà bien excédé les normes. Peut-être que les patineuses avaient raison, peut-être que Viktor visait une dernière série de victoires avant de quitter la glace pour de bon.

 

Yuuri ne parvenait pas à le concevoir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer patiner dans un monde sans Viktor. Être dans un monde sans Viktor.

 

La nuit précédente il avait pensé qu'ils avaient établi une routine, confortable et familière et avec la certitude que lorsqu'ils arrivaient à une compétition, l'autre attendrait. Yuuri adorait patiner face à Viktor, adorait le challenge, la façon dont ça le poussait à faire toujours mieux, à travailler plus encore. Et il adorait voir Viktor, être certain de le voir. La façon dont Viktor souriait, dont il riait, sa silhouette dans le noir, éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui caressaient sa peau dans ces courts moments où il n'était qu'à Yuuri.

 

Si Viktor partait, tout changerait. Participer aux compétitions ne serait plus la même chose. Yuuri aurait trop peu de difficultés à remporter l'or sans Viktor pour le tenir en échec, mais ça ne comptait que peu. Le patinage et Viktor étaient intrinsèquement liés, ils l'avaient toujours été, depuis que Yuuri avait vu ce jeune garçon à la chevelure argentée glisser à travers l'écran, il y avait tant d'années de cela. Patiner était vide de sens sans Viktor, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

 

Si Viktor prenait sa retraite, il n'y aurait plus de raisons pour leurs rencontres et cette seule pensée coupait le souffle de Yuuri, faisait s''emballer son cœur. Si Viktor prenait sa retraite, il se pouvait que Yuuri ne le voie plus jamais. Ils n'auraient plus l'excuse facile des compétitions pour se retrouver, Yuuri ne serait plus quelqu'un de facile à atteindre pour Viktor une fois que la moitié du globe les séparerait. Et Viktor serait bien, bien hors de sa portée.

 

Yuuri ne voulait pas que Viktor prenne sa retraite. Il voulait poursuivre leur routine, continuer à se mesurer à Viktor lors des compétitions, continuer à avoir des excuses pour voir Viktor, être avec lui.

 

Yuuri ne voulait pas que Viktor parte.

 

* * *

 

Lors du banquet, Yuuri fut distrait, tant et si bien que Celestino commença à lui jeter des regards inquiets. Mais Yuuri ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier.

 

Depuis que ce qu'il vivait avec Viktor avait débuté, Yuuri avait toujours su que ce serait quelque chose de limité dans le temps. C'était juste ainsi que les choses devaient être, Yuuri ne pourrait jamais avoir Viktor pour toujours, et il s'était contenté de ce qu'il pouvait obtenir. Mais même alors, il  n'avait jamais pensé à ce que ça voulait vraiment dire, ou d'à quel point la fin pouvait arriver bientôt. Et à présent qu'il y pensait, l'idée le terrifiait, la pensée que Viktor pouvait partir, vraiment et définitivement. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais bientôt, bien plus tôt que ce que Yuuri pouvait accepter.

 

Le banquet avait commencé des heures plus tôt déjà lorsque Yuuri parvint enfin à apercevoir Viktor, entouré de la foule d'admirateurs et de ceux qui voulaient lui présenter leurs félicitations. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de Yuuri, Viktor se retourna, le regardant droit dans les yeux et souriant, mais Yuuri parvint à peine à se forcer à sourire en retour, l'expression maladroite et en contradiction avec les émotions qui lui tordaient les tripes.

 

Après ce bref contact il fallut encore attendre longtemps avant que Yuuri ne parvienne à voir Viktor seul, tard dans la nuit lorsque tout le monde commença à se retirer. Celestino était déjà parti, arguant vouloir profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant leur vol matinal du lendemain, et les mots ne firent qu'intensifier le magma d'émotions de Yuuri. Ils partiraient aux premières lueurs de l'aube et une fois qu'il ne serait plus là, il faudrait attendre des mois avant de revoir Viktor. Ils avaient pris leur temps la nuit précédente, ils étaient allé doucement parce que Yuuri avait étrangement oublié que, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Viktor, le temps n'était jamais de son côté. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais.

 

Il ne dit rien de tout ceci à voix haute, pas à Viktor. Il aurait eu l'air désespéré, l'air d'avoir trop besoin de lui et il ne pouvait se le permettre, il savait que Viktor n'apprécierait pas. Il tâcha au contraire de garder un ton léger, il s'attacha à adopter un langage corporel avenant, déterminé à profiter du peu de temps qu'ils avaient. Lorsqu'il fut assez tard pour qu'ils puissent partir sans créer d'incident il s'éclipsa, et Viktor le suivit.

 

Même si Yuuri se refusait à exprimer ses émotions à voix haute, elles se traduisaient à travers ses mains, lorsqu'il les faisait glisser sur le corps de Viktor, le tenant tout contre lui, créant des souvenirs tant qu'il était encore temps. Viktor n'avait pas encore pris sa retraite, il n'était pas encore parti. Yuuri voulait se souvenir de lui, de tout ce qu'il était, et une partie égoïste de lui-même voulait que Viktor se souvienne aussi de lui.

 

C'était très différent de la nuit précédente, où tout avait été lent et confortable. Cette fois-ci Yuuri était étreint d'un besoin intense, et il en aurait été gêné s’il n’était pas trop emporté par les sensations, et Viktor répondit aisément à ses attentes, reproduisant les mêmes gestes enflammés jusqu’à ce qu’ils se trouvent tous deux haletants et rassasiés.

 

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, Yuuri se rendit compte qu’il ne voulait pas laisser Viktor partir, et ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s’éloigner non plus. Ils s’allongèrent ensemble dans le lit, Viktor détendu et le torse pressé contre celui de Yuuri, sa tête soutenue par ses bras repliés sous la clavicule de Yuuri. Ses doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur la peau de Yuuri et le silence de la pièce semblait étrange. Qu’ils soient capables de se trouver ainsi, si paisiblement, de se toucher si naturellement alors qu’à leurs premières rencontres ils n’étaient que feu, confrontations toutes griffes dehors et une douloureuse haine qui se mesurait à un désespoir tout aussi grand.

 

Leurs jambes entremêlées était une sensation plaisante pour Yuuri et il aimait tout autant sentir Viktor allongé à moitié sur lui, sa tête reposée sur son torse et ses mains dessinant toujours, légères comme des plumes, contre sa peau fraîche. Ses yeux semblaient divaguer et il avait l’air perdu dans ses pensées.

 

Mais Yuuri ne pouvait faire taire l’inquiétude qui l’accaparait, les mots des deux patineuses tournant toujours en boucle dans son esprit. Plutôt que de se focaliser sur ça, il essaya de se distraire, de penser à autre chose. Voyant qu’il n’y parvenait pas, il se tourna vers Viktor. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander s’il comptait prendre sa retraite ou on, Viktor pouvait bien ne rien lui dire, et quand bien même Yuuri n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à entendre la réponse. Mais il pouvait parler à Viktor, laisser ses mots le distraire tout comme l’avait fait son corps quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

“À quoi penses-tu ? “ Demanda Yuuri, et Viktor leva les yeux, soulevant légèrement sa tête pour que son nez se trouve au niveau du menton de Yuuri, appuyé à demi assis contre la tête de lit.

 

“À la première fois où je t’ai vu patiner. “ Répondit-il, et Yuuri sursauta, ne s’attendant à une telle réponse.

 

Quand est-ce que ça pouvait bien avoir été ? Il fouilla ses souvenirs. Jusqu’à bien des années plus tôt, lorsque Viktor et lui s’étaient rencontrés pour la deuxième fois dans ces toilettes désertes lors des Championnats du Monde, lors de sa dernière saison chez les Juniors. Viktor l’avait alors insulté, avait mis en lumière tous les défauts technique du programme que Yuuri avait patiné quelques mois plus tôt lors de la finale junior du Grand Prix. Ce devait donc être là. Sa deuxième finale du Grand Prix devait être la première fois où Viktor l’avait vu patiner, la première fois où il avait remarqué un petit patineur japonais qui ne pouvait toujours pas réussir un quadruple ou remporter de médaille.

 

“Pourquoi ? “ Demanda-t-il, perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que Viktor y repensait ? Des années s’étaient écoulées et Yuuri s’était nettement amélioré depuis. L’évènement n’avait rien de spécial, il était simplement gênant pour Yuuri.

 

“Parce que tu étais captivant. “ Dit alors Viktor, un sourire colorant ses mots, une étrange douceur présente. “On aurait dit que tu faisais de la musique avec ton corps. “

 

Eh bien, ce n’était certainement pas la réponse à laquelle il s’était attendu.

 

“Je me rappelle t’avoir vu pleurer. “ Continua Viktor, et Yuuri fronça les sourcils, confus. “Tu avais tellement peur. Puis tu es sorti et tu as patiné, et c’était comme si tu avais été une personne totalement différente. Personne ne pouvait détourner les yeux. C’est là que tout le monde a compris à quel point tu étais spécial. “

 

Yuuri était confus. Tellement, tellement confus. Il y avait tant de choses dans ce que disait Viktor qui n’avait pas le moindre sens, presque tout, en réalité, mais une chose en particulier, une information qui ne collait vraiment pas avec ce à quoi il s’attendait.

 

Yuuri n’avait pas pleuré lors de sa seconde finale junior du Grand Prix. Il avait été en colère contre lui-même, oui, en colère et frustré, mais il n’avait pas pleuré. Mais avait pleuré lors de sa toute première finale junior du Grand prix. Lorsque la pression avait été trop forte et qu’il avait complètement raté son programme court, quand il s’était caché pour pleurer jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus de larmes. Avant d’aller regarder Viktor patiner pour retrouver sa motivation, se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il fallait absolument qu’il gagne, puis était retourné patiner pour le programme libre, et il avait mieux patiné que jamais.

 

Mais Viktor ne pouvait pas parler de ce moment-là. Ce n’était pas possible. Ça avait été il y a si longtemps, quand il était toujours en colère et désespéré et détestait Viktor plus que tout autre chose. Ils ne s’étaient pas rencontrés lors de cette saison, Viktor avait à peine posé les yeux sur lui. Ils évoluaient dans deux mondes différents et Viktor avait été intouchable.

 

“Viktor, quand est-ce que tu m’as vu patiner la première fois ? “ Demanda Yuuri, attentif. Il se trompait, c’était évident.

 

“Huum. “ Marmonna Viktor, ne se rendant absolument pas compte du soudain changement d’humeur de Yuuri, la méfiance qui enflait rapidement en lui. “Ce devaient être tes débuts chez les juniors. Tu étais tellement petit. “ Il sourit, et Yuuri se tendit. “J’avais entendu dire que tu avais raté ton programme court mais je t’ai vu patiner le libre et je ne l’aurais jamais pensé. Tes éléments techniques auraient eu besoin d’encore un peu de travail mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont tu bougeais. Tu étais fascinant. “

 

Yuuri le regardait, bouche bée, n’en croyant pas ses oreilles. Pas seulement d’entendre les compliments, tout à fait inattendus, et que Viktor lui lançait si naturellement, mais du fait qu’apparemment Viktor l’avait vu lors de ses débuts chez les juniors, presque un an avant ce que Yuuri pensait.

 

Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus important, un commentaire de Viktor qui agaçait un coin de son esprit, demandant à ce que les choses soient mises au clair.

 

“Tu as dit que tu m’as vu pleurer. “ Dit-il, les yeux agrandis alors qu’il réalisait tout ce que cette révélation impliquait. “Mais tu ne peux pas m’avoir vu pleurer. J’étais seul ! “ Il sentait la panique gagner du terrain et se redressa abruptement, délogeant Viktor. Après son désastreux programme court il avait été bouleversé, mais avait ravalé ses larmes dans les endroits publics, les avait retenues de toutes ses forces jusqu’à se trouver loin des regards indiscrets, là où il pouvait lâcher prise.

 

Mais apparemment Viktor l’avait vu. Il avait vu Yuuri au plus bas, quand il s’était caché des yeux du monde. Viktor l’avait vu complètement effondré et il détestait qu’on le voie comme ça, aussi vulnérable. Viktor n’avait eu aucun droit de voir ça, pas comme il l’avait été à l’époque, et sans doute pas même maintenant.

 

“Je sais. “ Répondit Viktor, l’air désolé, s’asseyant sur ses talons pour qu’ils soient au même niveau, ses jambes entourant celles de Yuuri.

 

“Je me cachais de Yakov, j’essayais de trouver une pièce vide. Et j’ai entendu des pleurs. Je savais pas quoi faire. “ Il y avait une franche honnêteté dans les yeux de Viktor et Yuuri ne voyait aucune trace de mensonge sur ses traits.

 

“J’ai regardé et tu étais là. “ Continua Viktor. “Tu pleurais, tu étais tellement bouleversé et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais aider mais je ne sais pas m’y prendre avec les gens qui pleurent. J’aurais fait qu’empirer les choses. Donc je suis parti avant que tu puisses me voir. J’aurais sans doute tout oublié mais je t’ai vu après avoir fini mon programme court alors je me suis faufilé pour aller voir les juniors par curiosité le lendemain. Et je t’ai vu. “

 

Yuuri se sentait étourdi face à ce nouvel élément, ne sachant pas quoi en penser. L’humiliation était toujours vive de savoir que Viktor l’avait vu dans cet été mais il n’y avait eu aucune intention malveillante de la part de l’autre patineur. Et il avait raison, si Yuuri avait su qu’il était là ça n’aurait fait qu’empirer les choses. À cette époque il aurait été incroyablement furieux que Viktor soit entré dans la pièce et se soit fait remarquer. Viktor avait eu raison de s’éloigner.

 

Ce n’était pas vraiment la faute de Viktor, Yuuri le savait bien. Et l’ironie manqua de le faire rire tout haut, que Viktor ne se souvienne pas de ce que Yuuri savait être leur première rencontre, et que Yuuri ne réalise pas que c’était cette fois-là que Viktor pensait l’avoir vu pour la première fois. Il y avait là une ridicule blague cosmique.

 

Il était étrange de penser que c’était ce moment-là que Viktor pensait être la première fois qu’il l’avait vu, que c’était ce moment-là qu’il pensait être celui qui avait lié leurs vies alors que rien n’était moins vrai. Plus étrange encore, le fait qu’il y repense en cet instant, qu’il pense à comment Yuuri avait été alors. Yuuri n’avait jamais pu comprendre Viktor, l’énigme qu’il constituait, il n’avait jamais pu comprendre ce qu’il pensait, jamais vraiment.

 

“C’est étrange, “ dit Viktor, l’air contemplatif, “que je t’aie rencontré avant que tu te souviennes de m’avoir rencontré. “

 

Yuuri retint à grand peine un rire hystérique, parce que de toutes les choses que Viktor aurait pu choisir de dire à ce moment-là, c’était de loin la plus amère, la plus ironique.

 

Pendant des années, il avait évité d’avoir cette conversation, il l’avait repoussée si longtemps qu’il en avait fini par croire qu’ils ne l’auraient jamais. Au départ, il avait prévu de se vanter, de lui mettre le nez dedans, de lui jeter à la figure, de le narguer en lui disant qu’il était celui qui avait fait de Yuuri ce qu’il était, qu’il avait créé l’homme qui l’avait battu. Mais toutes les occasions lui avaient filé entre les doigts, ça n’avait jamais été le bon endroit, jamais été le bon moment. Et le temps s’était écoulé jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par réaliser qu’il n’avait plus la moindre envie de se vanter.

 

Les choses avaient changé, lentement mais sûrement, et Yuuri avait changé avec elles, et il ne voulait plus détruire Viktor à coup de mots. Il ne voulait plus gâcher les moments qu’ils partageaient, briser leur paix fragile et donner voix à ces souvenirs amers qui l’avaient animé des années durant. Il avait donc gardé tout ça pour lui, l’avait enterré au fond de son cœur et les mots n’avaient jamais pu franchir ses lèvres.

 

Mais à présent, alors que les mots de Viktor raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles, Yuuri savait qu’il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Plus maintenant. Il n’avait pas envie de lui dire, il ne voulait pas dire ça à voix haute, mais s’il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais. Et tout ça s’était passé il y avait des années, des tas d’années plus tôt, et peut-être qu’il était enfin temps. Temps que Viktor sache.

 

“Ce n’était pas notre première rencontre. “ Dit finalement Yuuri, sentant sa gorge se serrer à ces mots, comme si son corps le trahissait, essayant encore de les empêcher de sortir. Viktor se raidit légèrement, l’air confus. Yuuri se dégagea, se positionnant de façon à être agenouillé face à Viktor sur le lit, leurs regards au même niveau. Viktor avait toujours l’air perplexe, ses sourcils froncés, comme attendant que Yuuri lui dise à tout moment qu’il s’agissait d’une blague.

 

Mais Yuuri était loin de plaisanter, tout ceci était loin d’être drôle, et il passa une main sur son visage, dissimulant son expression et s’offrant quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. Les souvenirs étaient toujours douloureux, même après tant d’années. Ils étaient imprimés dans ses os, impossibles à effacer de là où il les avait gravés, témoins amers qu’il ne pouvait jamais vraiment oublier, et il ne voulait pas en parler, pas ici, pas maintenant. Ils allaient gâcher le moment, cet instant fragile de paix qu’ils avaient volé, loin du reste du monde, dans ce moment hors du temps où il avait à nouveau Viktor. Le souvenir était encore acéré, et il ne voulait pas lui donner sa place ici, mais il avait commencé, et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

 

“Viktor, “ tenta à nouveau Yuuri, et Viktor le regarda, attentif, “on s’est rencontré avant. Des années avant ça. “

 

“Quoi… ? “ Rétorqua Viktor, la ride au milieu de son front s’accentuant alors qu’il enregistrait les mots, essayant de les intégrer à sa vision de la réalité.

 

“Lorsque j’avais douze ans, je suis allé te voir. Tu patinais à la finale du Grand Prix Junior. C’était ta dernière saison. Je…“ Yuuri rougit, parce que c’était difficile à admettre, après des années à enfouir les sentiments qui avaient été à l’origine de tout le reste, pour choisir de haïr Viktor. “Je t’admirais. “

 

‘ _Je t’adorais_.’ Il ne pouvait pas le dire. ‘ _Je te vénérais_.’

 

“Je patinais déjà, et je voulais patiner comme toi un jour. Je voulais patiner avec toi, sur la même glace. Mes parents savaient à quel point c’était important pour moi, alors ils m’ont offert des billets pour mon anniversaire et m’ont emmené te voir patiner. Je t’ai vu gagner. Et après, j’ai attendu dehors pour que tu signes mon poster. Et je t’ai rencontré. “

 

“Yuuri, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? “ Les yeux de Viktor étaient agrandis, l’inquiétude se trahissait dans son ton, et il tendit la main, empaumant le visage de Yuuri, ses pouces caressant ses joues. Yuuri s’écarta vivement, ne voulant pas que Viktor le touche, et il vit Viktor se décomposer. Il avait l’air nerveux, mais Yuuri refusait de croiser son regard, fixant la pénombre de la pièce, parce qu’il savait ce qu’il fallait qu’il dise, mais il ne voulait pas regarder Viktor pendant qu’il le disait, il ne voulait pas voir ses propres souvenirs se refléter dans ces yeux bleus perçants qui l’avaient hanté toute sa vie durant. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point parler de tout ceci allait être douloureux, et que l’ancienne blessure avait cicatrisé, sans pour autant guérir.

 

“Tu …“ Il faillit ne pas parvenir à terminer sa phrase, mais il prit une grande inspiration, se forçant à aller au bout. “Tu m’as brisé le cœur. Lorsque je t’ai rencontré. Tu m’as brisé le cœur. “

 

Du coin de l’œil, Yuuri put voir la façon dont le visage de Viktor se tordit à ces mots, la confusion se muant en quelque chose de bien pire. Il avait l’air de quelqu’un qui vient de prendre un coup à l’estomac, et lorsqu’il prit la parole, son ton était incrédule. Perdu.

 

“Quoi ? Mais Yuuri, je n’aurais jamais …“

 

“Si. “ Rétorqua vivement Yuuri, et il réalisa alors qu’il était en colère et en voulait aussi à Viktor pour ça. Quoique Viktor puisse dire, n’importe quelle excuse qu’il pouvait avancer n’aurait aucune valeur parce que quelles que fussent ses raisons, il avait blessé Yuuri, profondément blessé, et rien de ce qu’il pouvait dire n’allait y changer quoi que ce fut.

 

“Tu m’as insulté et tu m’as rabaissé. Tu n’as pas cru en moi. Je te vénérais et toi, tu _m’as brisé le cœur_. “

 

Ce ne fut qu’une fois que les mots furent dits qu’il réalisa qu’il criait presque, chaque son tranchant comme du verre dans sa gorge. Se tournant vers Viktor, il essuya furieusement ses yeux, honteux que des larmes s’y soient formées, parce qu’il avait pensé être passé à autre chose, il avait pensé que c’était enfin terminé, qu’il avait enfin lâché prise. Mais il ne pourrait jamais s’en libérer, jamais vraiment. C’était devenu une partie de lui.

 

Viktor semblait toujours profondément ébranlé, le regard hagard posé sr Yuuri, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Il avait l’air affreux et Yuuri voulut détourner le regard, mais s’en trouva incapable.

 

“Mais … je ne m’en souviens pas. “ Balbutia Viktor, les mots hésitants et hachés, comme si son cerveau était toujours en train d’essayer d’intégrer ce qu’on venait de lui dire, sans vraiment y parvenir. Il répéta, plus fort. “Je ne m’en souviens pas. “

 

Yuuri se sentit soudainement épuisé. Il avait évité cette conversation pour une bonne raison, et il voulait laisser tomber le sujet, revenir à ce qu’ils étaient avant et éviter d’être blessé par le passé auquel ni l’un, ni l’autre ne pouvait échapper.

 

“Évidemment que tu ne t’en souviens pas. “ Soupira-t-il, parce qu’il l’avait toujours su, même si de le savoir le piquait encore au vif. Que Viktor parvienne si facilement à oublier quelque chose que Yuuri ne pouvait oublier. “Je n’étais qu’un fan. Une seule personne. Et tu en avais tellement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te serais souvenu de moi ? “

 

Viktor le regarda, l’air si dévasté que l’émotion s’était peinte sur ses traits.

 

“Mais c’est toi. “ Murmura-t-il, sa voix confuse, comme un enfant, comme si tout son monde venait de changer d’axe. “Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas me souvenir de toi ? J’aurais dû me souvenir de toi. “

 

“Mais ce n’est pas le cas. “

 

Yuuri se rallongea,  se tournant pour présenter son dos à Viktor, parce qu’il ne voulait plus en parler, il ne l’avait jamais voulu. C’était comme gratter une croûte, à chaque fois qu’il pensait que la blessure était finalement guérie, elle se mettait à nouveau à saigner et piquer.

 

“Je ne voulais pas … Je n’ai jamais voulu …“ Commença Viktor, et Yuuri sentit ses épaules se tendre, parce qu’il ne voulait pas d’excuses, il ne voulait pas entendre Viktor essayer de se défaire de sa faute ou rendre anodin quelque chose qui avait affecté Yuuri si profondément.

 

Viktor dût remarquer la soudaine tension émanant du corps de Yuuri, la façon dont il se renfermait, parce qu’il s’interrompit, et Yuuri sentit le matelas bouger alors qu’il se rapprochait.

 

“Attends, Yuuri. Je suis désolé. Yuuri, je suis tellement désolé. “ Il y eut une main sur son bras, un contact très bref avant qu’elle ne soit brutalement retirée, Viktor semblant se rappeler de la façon dont Yuuri avait mal réagi à sa précédente tentative de le toucher. Yuuri se roula sur le dos, posant à nouveau ses yeux sur Viktor. Ce dernier semblait estomaqué, et quelque chose en Yuuri se serra. Il ne voulait pas voir Viktor comme ça, ça n’avait jamais été dans ses intentions.

 

“Je suis désolé Yuuri. “ Répéta Viktor, et l’honnêteté transpirait dans son ton et ses yeux. C’était ce que Yuuri avait attendu d’entendre pendant des années, mais à présent il ne voulait rien d’autre que de voir la conversation se terminer. Prétendre qu’ils étaient d’autres personnes, qui ne partageaient pas cet amer passé qui les empoisonnait peu à peu. Il voulait se blottir contre Viktor et oublier qu’ils avaient seulement eu cette conversation, revenir à leur paix d’avant. De profiter du temps qu’il leur restait, à présent que l’ombre de la retraite planait sur eux.

 

“Tout va bien. “ Dit-il à Viktor, essayant de sourire. Mais ses muscles refusèrent de coopérer et il esquissa une grimace, fatiguée et tout sauf convaincante. “C’était il y a des années. “

 

Viktor semblait toujours désarçonné, sa bouche entrouverte et son regard perdu. Yuuri pouvait presque voir les pensées se bousculer dans sa tête et toutes les informations s’assembler, toutes ces choses que Yuuri n’avait jamais voulu qu’il s’ache.

 

“Tout ce temps. “ Dit-il, mais il ne parlait pas à Yuuri. Les mots semblaient plutôt dits pour lui-même, son esprit perdu dans le passé. “C’est pour ça. C’est la raison. Pendant tout ce temps. “

 

Ses yeux se focalisèrent à nouveau, et ils brillaient lorsqu’il regarda à nouveau Yuuri.

 

“J’ai toujours eu envie de demander. “ Dit-il, mais les mots semblaient toujours pour lui-même plutôt que pour Yuuri. “J’ai toujours voulu demander pourquoi, mais à chaque fois tu t renfermais et j’ai arrêté d’essayer mais j’ai toujours voulu savoir, pendant si longtemps. Et maintenant…“ Il tendit la main mais la laissa en l’air, sans le toucher vraiment. “Yuuri. Je suis tellement désolé. “

 

Tendant la main à son tour, Yuuri lia ses doigts à ceux de Viktor, l'attirant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent allongés côté à côté, se faisant face. Il ne voulait plus en parler, ni ce soir, ni jamais. Ils avaient déjà si peu de temps à passer ensemble, il ne voulait pas l'entacher des ombres du passé. Il repoussa donc tout ce qui était lié à cet événement et le ferma sous clef, comme il le faisait depuis des années, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le gérer. Il ne voulait pas penser au monde réel où les choses étaient difficiles et compliquées, et se terminaient rarement avec une fin heureuse. Il voulait rester avec Viktor dans leur bulle hors du temps qu'ils s'étaient créés, loin de tout, où ils pouvaient se contenter d'être eux-mêmes, et d'être ensemble.

 

“C'était il y a longtemps.“ Dit-il doucement, et l'espace d'une seconde, Viktor eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa en regardant Yuuri, qui lui en fut reconnaissant. Levant leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres, Yuuri déposa un baiser sur l'une des phalanges de l'un des doigts de Viktor, un geste que Viktor avait lui-même effectué il y avait si, si longtemps.

 

Pendant si longtemps, il n'avait pensé qu'à dire la vérité à Viktor, la lui jeter à la figure et se rire du choc de Viktor réalisant à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait créé. Mais Yuuri ne voulait plus rien de tout ceci à présent.

 

Il ne voulait pas que Viktor soit en colère par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas que Viktor soit triste, il voulait effacer cette émotion du visage de Viktor et ne plus jamais la laisser pénétrer son cœur. Il voulait se contenter de rester là, tous les deux, aussi longtemps que possible.

 

Pour la toute première fois, il ne voulait plus penser au passé.

 

* * *

 

Entre la finale du Grand Prix et les Championnats du Monde, Yuuri eut du mal à vivre la séparation, bien plus qu’il n’en avait jamais eu. Après avoir quitté l’appartement de Viktor à Moscou, il l’avait supportée, parce qu’il n’y avait eu que quelques semaines à attendre avant la finale, et il savait qu’il verrait à nouveau Viktor très bientôt. Que ça ne serait pas long. Mais après la finale, il n’en était plus aussi sûr.

 

La prochaine compétition qu’ils allaient partager était à des mois de ça. Des mois avant qu’ils ne se voient à nouveau.

 

Yuuri savait qu’il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux, de brefs moments ensemble espacés de longues périodes d’absences avec leurs vies, leurs mondes, qui les séparaient plus encore que la distance. Et il l’avait accepté, il s’en était contenté, avant. Mais à présent tout était différent.

 

Avec tout le temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble à Moscou, et la réalisation que Viktor n’allait pas tarder à prendre sa retraite, la séparation semblait pire encore qu’à l’ordinaire. Yuuri avait pris l’habitude d’avoir Viktor près de lui, de s’adapter à lui confortablement, dans une espèce de routine domestique, et à présent qu’il n’y avait plus l’excuse de la Rostelecom Cup, il n’aurait plus jamais ça, et ils en étaient à nouveau réduits à quelques jours dans des chambres d’hôtel impersonnelles, et la majeure partie de leurs vies passés loin l’un de l’autre. Et pire encore, à présent même le temps passé ensemble se trouvait limité.

 

Rien d’officiel n’avait filtré concernant le départ à la retraite de Viktor, bien que les fans aient grandement spéculé sur le sujet. Il semblait que de plus en plus de monde semblait finalement s’accorder sur le fait que la légende vivante du patinage ne pourrait pas patiner pour toujours. Yuuri savait, par les rapports officiels, que Viktor participerait aux championnats Russes, aux Européens, puis aux Championnats du Monde, où ils se verraient à nouveau. Mais après ça ? Est-ce qu’il allait participer à la prochaine saison ? La suivante ?

 

Combien de fois est-ce que Yuuri verrait encore Viktor ? Une ? Deux ? Ce n’était pas assez, il ne pouvait l’accepter, pas comme il avait tout accepté jusqu’ici. Ce qu’il y avait entre eux, ce n’était pas solide, pas fait pour durer. Mais Yuuri avait envie, oh, il avait tellement envie que ce fut le cas.

 

Après la finale du Grand Prix, Yuuri ne tenait pas en place, il était distrait. Phichit le vit immédiatement, tout comme Celestino, et ils firent des remarques à ce sujet, mais Yuuri n’arrivait pas à retrouver sa concentration. Le poids des nouvelles choses qu’il avait réalisées pesait sur lui et il avait l’impression de se tenir sous une guillotine n’attendant que le moment de faire son office.

 

Après quelques entraînements désastreux, alors que l’esprit de Yuuri n’y était de toute évidence pas, Celestino lui ordonna de de plus aller à la patinoire et lui fit prendre quelques jours de congés pour se vider l’esprit. Yuuri aurait habituellement protesté, les Quatre Continents se rapprochant, et même si participer à des compétitions sans Viktor était loin d’être aussi excitant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher du lest. Mais il se contenta d’approuver mollement et de partir.

 

Sans entraînement, Yuuri se sentit plus encore perdu. Phichit patinait toujours pendant des heures chaque jour, et il n’avait donc pas même son ami pour le distraire. Au bout d’un seul jour, Yuuri se sentait encore plus sur les dents. Voulant se changer les idées, il parcourut les réseaux sociaux, mais les Championnats d’Europe étaient à la une des articles, et tous ses fils d’actualités étaient remplis de photos de Viktor, de Viktor qui patinait, Viktor qui discutait avec d’autres patineurs, Viktor qui souriait à la foule. Ça ne l’aidait vraiment pas.

 

Yuuri voulait le revoir. Même pour la nuit, il voulait juste le _voir_. Essayer d’obéir aux instructions de Celestino et faire de son mieux pour démêler les nœuds de son esprit, parce que tout ça le rendait distrait et maladroit et Viktor en était la cause, et peut-être que de le revoir aiderait Yuuri à enfin savoir quoi faire.

 

Il prit une décision impulsive, dans le feu de l’instant, et il essaya de ne pas trop y réfléchir parce qu’autrement, il faudrait qu’il rationnalise ses actions et il n’était pas bien sûr d’en être capable. Les deux billets d’avion qu’il acheta concernaient des vols proches dans le temps, avec juste assez de temps pour qu’il assiste à la fin de la compétition et reparte avant la fin de la nuit. C’est ce qui l’empêcha de se sentir coupable face au ridicule de ce qu’il venait de faire. Il arriverait et repartirait le même jour, il n’aurait pas le temps d’être tenté de contacter Viktor ou rester pour la nuit. Il avait simplement besoin de voir l’autre patineur, de le regarder. Il avait simplement besoin d’être proche de lui, sans que des océans ne les séparent.

 

Si Celestino découvrait le pot-aux-roses, Yuuri avait déjà préparé son excuse. Viktor avait changé les sauts de son programme depuis qu’il l’avait exécuté lors de la finale du Grand Prix, et Yuuri pouvait toujours dire qu’il était allé voir Viktor patiner en personne pour observer cette nouvelle chorégraphie, pour se préparer à patiner contre lui lors des Mondiaux. Mais ce n’était pas la raison. Pas vraiment.

 

Phichit ne goberait jamais ce genre d’excuses, et Yuuri lui laissa donc un mot, lui expliquant où il allait et sachant bien qu’il devrait expliquer en détails ses raisons à son retour. Phichit ne serait sans doute pas ravi, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

 

Durant le vol, malgré le fait que Yuuri avait bien conscience que sa décision était idiote et impulsive, il ne la regretta pas. Une fois arrivé, il était déjà tard, et il se rendit directement au stade. Sans billet, il ne put entrer par la porte principale, mais il parvint à se glisser par une porte dérobée, faisant usage de ses accréditations de la fédération de patinage, et profitant de la réaction étonnée de l’un des membres de la sécurité pour se glisser à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Une fois à l’intérieur il garda sa capuche relevée, son masque couvrant le bas de son visage, et pria pour ne pas être reconnu.

 

Heureusement, la compétition avait déjà débuté, et les couloirs étaient principalement vides, laissant à Yuuri toute liberté pour se frayer un chemin sans être accosté. Il franchit l’une des portes menant aux derniers rangs de sièges, loin des regards et des esprits, l’attention de chaque personne portée sur la patinoire.

 

L’avant-dernier patineur venait de quitter la glace, et Yuuri vit alors une chevelure argentée familière sur le côté, se préparant à patiner.

 

Lorsque Viktor mit enfin le pied sur la patinoire, tout le public sembla retenir son souffle. Il avait remporté les Championnats Russes, bien entendu, et menait la course avec une large avance de points pour ces championnats européens après son programme court de la veille. Tout le stade observait en retenant son souffle, la pièce vibrait d’anticipation, attendant qu’il se mette à patiner.

 

Viktor était magnifique lorsqu’il bougeait. C’était bien connu, et quelque chose que Yuuri avait toujours su, bien avant de rencontrer Viktor étant enfant. Mais il avait toujours été impressionné en le regardant. Yuuri avait déjà vu son programme libre lors de la finale du Grand Prix, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas d’être captivé lorsque Viktor voltigea sur la glace, envoûtant le public avec chacun de ses pas. Il ne patinait avec autant de passion, ni autant d’émotion que lors de la finale du Grand Prix, mais c’était normal. Viktor n’avait pas vraiment de rival dans ce championnat, et il était logique qu’il saisisse l’occasion d’y aller plus doucement, enrichissant ses performances au fil des compétitions pour atteindre son meilleur niveau pour les mondiaux, l’évènement principal qui se déroulerait quelques mois plus tard.

 

Après que Viktor eut terminé et eut quitté la glace, plus personne ne se demandait encore qui avait remporté la compétition. Yakov le félicita d’un air bourru, et Yuuri put voir les lèvres du vieil homme bouger depuis l’endroit où il était assis, sans pouvoir comprendre un seul des mots prononcés. Lorsque les scores furent annoncés, Viktor salua la foule d’une geste de la main et quitta le Kiss-and-Cry, s’approchant de quelques journalistes et patineurs qui attendaient non loin de là.

 

Voir Viktor l’avait aidé, d’une étrange manière. Yuuri n’était pas sûr de pourquoi, mais il avait su que ce serait le cas. Mais à présent Yuuri voulait aller rejoindre Viktor, lui parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son vol de retour était déjà réservé et partait dans quelques heures, il avait choisi celui-ci pour l’empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit d’inconsidéré. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Viktor, quelque chose qui faisait que Yuuri perdait tout contrôle de lui-même et en venait à faire des choses qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé faire avant ça, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l’en empêcher.

 

Il se contenta pourtant de l’observer à distance, alors que Viktor terminait une interview et discutait avec d’autres patineurs. La compétition étant terminée, le public se dispersait et Yuuri se mêla aisément aux spectateurs, en profitant pour s’approcher un peu plus tout en restant hors de vue. L’effet était étrange, il était à nouveau un membre du public, observateur plutôt que patineur. La dernière fois que c’était arrivé il avait été un enfant, désespérément entiché de Viktor Nikiforov, ébloui de l’avoir vu patiner, sans aucune idée de ce qui allait se produire et d’om ça allait le conduire.

 

Yuuri se demandait, parfois, ce qui serait arrivé s’ils ne s’étaient jamais rencontrés cette fois-là. Si Viktor n’était jamais venu signer des autographes à ses fans, ou si ses parents n’avaient pas acheté les billets, ou un millier d’autres petites choses qui auraient pu l’empêcher la rencontre. Ce moment avait été tellement primordial dans la vie de Yuuri, il avait tout changé, il avait donné forme à son futur et avait fait de lui ce qu’il était à présent. Mais s’il n’avait jamais eu lieu, tout aurait été tellement différent.

 

Aurait-il rencontré Viktor plus tard ? Est-ce que Viktor aurait tout de même fait le même genre de remarque et l’aurait tout de même poussé sur cette voie ? Ou se serait-il comporté différemment ? Peut-être qu’il n’aurait jamais rencontré Viktor, peut-être qu’il aurait perdu sa motivation pour le patinage, sans sa haine pour animer le feu. Ou peut-être qu’il patinerait toujours, sans jamais arrêter d’idolâtrer Viktor et l’admirer. Un patineur qui admirait et adorait Viktor et aurait tout fait pour pouvoir un jour patiner sur la même glace.

 

Tant de possibilités, tant de futurs, tous disparus avec un seul instant qui avait tout changé.

 

Viktor se tenait toujours près de la patinoire, discutant avec quelques patineurs qui étaient venus le voir. Yuuri se glissa plus près, aussi proche qu’il l’osait, prenant garde à rester assez loin pour qu’on ne le remarque pas.

 

L’une des patineuses se mit à rire et plaça sa main sur le bras de Viktor, se penchant vers lui, et Yuuri se tendit brusquement. Et Viktor ne fit rien pour ôter cette main de là, ne semblait pas même gêné par sa présence. Il se contenta de sourire légèrement, riant de concert alors que les patineurs partageaient une plaisanterie. Yuuri était trop loin pour entendre les mots, mais c’était sans importance, parce que ce n’était pas la conversation qui l’intéressait. Il était obnubilé par la main sur le bras de Viktor, la femme qui lui souriait avec des yeux lumineux, et tout son langage corporel comme une invitation.

 

Elle flirtait avec lui, de toute évidence. Ce n’était pas surprenant, Viktor était magnifique, il avait du succès et c’était l’un des célibataires les plus prisés. Des fans tout aussi bien que des patineurs se battaient pour son attention, Yuuri l’avait toujours su. Et même si Viktor ne flirtait pas en retour, et ne rendait rien de plus qu’un intérêt poli, il ne rompait pas non plus le contact.

 

Yuuri avait toujours su qu’il n’était pas le seul pour Viktor, Viktor, qui pouvait avoir qui il voulait en un instant. Et Yuuri s’était fait une raison. Il l’avait accepté dès le moment où Viktor l’avait touché pour la première fois. Ce n’était pas parce que Viktor était le seul pour lui, l’unique, qu’il devait en être de même pour Viktor. Il n’était pas à Viktor. Il n’y avait jamais eu d’accord entre eux, aucune promesse de fidélité et Yuuri n’en aurait jamais attendu ni jamais demandé aucune, quand bien même il s’en tenait à sa part de l’accord qu’ils n’avaient jamais passé. Il savait que Viktor en aurait d’autres, il l’avait toujours su.

 

Mais le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses bien différentes et Yuuri ne put rien faire contre la jalousie brûlante et amère qui enfla soudainement en lui à cette vue, et lui coupa presque le souffle. Il avait toujours su et l’avait accepté, oui, mais il n’avait jamais aimé ça et à présent, ce qui avait été un concept abstrait était une réalité bien, bien trop tangible.

 

Au fil des ans ils s’étaient installés dans une routine lors des évènements auxquels ils participaient tous deux, compétiteurs durant la journée, et amants la nuit venue. Mais Yuuri n’était pas présent, pas officiellement, pas que Viktor sache. Est-ce que Viktor allait installer le même genre de routine, avec quelqu’un d’autre à la place de Yuuri ? Il n’avait pas vraiment l’air intéressé par la femme près de lui, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, et il y avait bien d’autres patineurs, hommes ou femmes, qui observaient Viktor comme s’ils voulaient le dévorer. Peut-être que Viktor choisirait l’un d’eux pour l’amener à sa chambre d’hôtel cette nuit, comme il l’avait fait pour Yuuri. Est-ce qu’il les baiserait comme il le faisait avec Yuuri, est-ce qu’il dormirait avec eux comme avec lui ?

 

L’idée remua les entrailles de Yuuri et il s’écarta, choqué par la force de ses propres émotions.

 

Il avait cru pouvoir se contenter de n’être qu’un parmi d’autres, de n’avoir Viktor que pour de courtes périodes qu’ils partageaient. Mais soudain, ce qui n’avait été qu’un concept lointain était une réalité bien trop dure à avaler et il réalisa qu’il ne voulait rien de tout ça. Il voulait que cette femme retire sa main du bras de Viktor, s’éloigne et ne le touche plus jamais. Il ne voulait plus que qui que ce soit touche Viktor, pas de cette façon, pas comme ça.

 

Il voulait que Viktor le regarde, lui et lui seul, ait _envie_ de lui, et lui seul. Pas seulement sur la glace, pas seulement quand ils couchaient ensemble, mais tout le temps, de la même façon que Yuuri avait été lié à lui toutes ces années.

 

Peu à peu, le groupe de patineurs se dispersa et Yuuri les regarda partir, essayant de reprendre la main sur les émotions qui serraient sa poitrine. Ce n’était pas de lui, de réagir si fortement, si violemment, à quelque chose de si simple, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

 

Secouant la tête, Yuuri essaya de chasser ces idées de son esprit. Il avait vu Viktor, il avait fait ce qu’il avait voulu faire, et à présent il était temps de rentrer. Avec les Quatre Continents si proches, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller plus de temps, il devait partir.

 

Yuuri tourna les talons, se glissant hors du centre de l’arène pour emprunter l’un des couloirs dérobés. Ce n’était pas un espace public, et il était donc désert, une échappatoire parfaite où il ne serait pas remarqué. Les seules personnes qu’on pouvait y croiser étaient les patineurs et leurs entraîneurs, et ils étaient sans doute tous occupés à se préparer pour la cérémonie de remise des médailles.

 

Yuuri avait presque atteint le bout du couloir avant d’être stoppé par une voix dure qui tonna dans le silence, derrière lui, le faisant sursauter avant de se retourner vivement.

 

“Hey, connard. “

 

Yuuri cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui pour voir si la personne qui parlait s’adressait à quelqu’un d’autre, mais il était le seul dans ce couloir, et le seul à qui ces mots pouvaient être destinés.

 

Devant lui, un adolescent blond fronçait les sourcils, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et qui le regardait directement.

 

“Salut ? “ Tenta Yuuri, confus. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu motiver un tel qualificatif, mais l’adolescent lui parlait de toute évidence, et il ne perdait rien à essayer d’être poli. Le blond bougea, ses cheveux s’écartant de son visage à moitié caché par sa capuche, et Yuuri reconnut Yuri Plisetsky. Patineur russe, médaille d’or des Juniors, que certains appelaient le punk russe, et réputé pour son caractère enflammé. Mais rien de tout ça n’expliquait pourquoi il fixait Yuuri comme s’il était un moins que rien, toute son attitude hostile.

 

“Ouais, c’est à toi que je cause, connard. “ Continua Yuri, s’approchant, et Yuuri recula par réflexe. Le jeune homme fourra un doigt sous le nez de Yuuri, sa bouche déformée par une grimace moqueuse.

 

“Ne crois pas que je sais pas qui tu es ou ce que tu fais. “ Cracha-t-il, ce qui ne fit que rendre Yuuri encore plus confus.

 

“Pour moi, y’a que deux solutions. “ Dit alors Yuri, le ton plein d’animosité. Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où allait cette conversation, mais il se raidit instinctivement à ces mots, ses muscles se verrouillant et ses yeux agrandis par le choc.

 

“Soit tu tiens vraiment à Viktor, même un petit peu avec cette tête d’abruti, soit tu te sers de lui, comme tout le monde dit que tu fais. Donc je te laisse le choix. Si tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, tu lui dis et t’arrêtes de te foutre de sa gueule. Et si tu ressens rien, tu restes dans ton putain de coin. Vu ? “

 

Yuuri hocha la tête bêtement, toujours sous le choc, et son cerveau tout à fait incapable de comprendre les mots ou leur implication.

 

“J’espère que tu l’aimes. “ Poursuivit Yuri, et sa voix était moins forte, à peine vulnérable. Comme s’il y avait bien plus derrières ces mots que ce qu’il ne pourrait jamais dire. Mais lorsqu’il reprit la parole, toute la force de sa colère revint et sa voix était dure et enflammée, des murs d’acier s’érigeant dans son regard et masquant toute trace d’émotion.

 

“Mais si c’est pas le cas et que tu continues à te foutre de lui, tu vas le regretter. “

 

Il tourna alors les talons et s’en alla, les épaules tendues, la colère irradiant de chacun de ses pores.

 

Yuuri ne put que le regardé partir, choqué au plus profond de son être. Au bout de quelques secondes, il laissa échapper un souffle qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte retenir, et reprit le chemin de la sortie, se pressant, avant que quelqu’un d’autre puisse faire irruption dans le couloir et le voir. Une fois dehors, il grimpa dans un taxi et indiqua l’aéroport, avant de s’affaler dans le siège arrière, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

 

Yuuri n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer cette rencontre, de ce qui avait pu pousser _Yuri Plisetski_ à lui crier dessus, à l’assassiner du regard comme s’il était la pire personne ayant jamais foulé la Terre. Il y avait tant de choses dans ce qu’il avait dit qui n’avaient pas le moindre sens que Yuuri avait bien du mal à tout intégrer, il parvenait à peine à enregistrer toutes ces nouvelles données qui venaient de lui être apportées, comme par exemple le fait qu’apparemment, l’un des co-équipiers de Viktor était au courant pour eux deux, et sans doute plus d’un. Ils avaient été découverts, il ne savait pas comment.

 

Tant de choses n’avaient pas le moindre sens, il avait tant à trier, mais l’une des phrases revenait sans cesse au premier plan, tournant dans sa tête et de plus en plus fort jusqu’à ce qu’elle en vienne à résonner dans ses oreilles, alors même que le taxi l’amenait à bon port et qu’il pénétra dans l’aéroport. _J’espère que tu tiens à Viktor. Non. Pas seulement tenir à lui. Que tu l’aimes. ‘J’espère que tu l’aimes’._ C’étaient les mots exacts de Yuri. _‘J’espère que tu l’aimes.’ Tu l’aimes. Tu l’aimes._

 

Le cœur de Yuuri battait dans sa poitrine, cognant ses côtes en un rythme presque douloureux. Il n’y avait jamais pensé auparavant, il ne s’était jamais vraiment laissé cette chance. Son subconscient avait écarté l’idée, parce que c’était plus facile. Mais d’être finalement confronté à ces mots, il les trouvait à tourner en boucle dans son esprit, et soudain tout prenait son sens. Tout ce qui s’était passé ces dernières années, tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment admis, pas même à lui-même.

 

Il ne détestait pas Viktor. Ce n’était plus le cas depuis des années. Une partie de lui avait toujours su, même si une autre s’était raccrochée au souvenir d’un sentiment élimé par le temps. L’obsession qui avait grandi avec lui, de battre Viktor, avait changé. Viktor avait changé Yuuri. Il n’était plus comme alors quelqu’un à abhorrer, qui l’obsédait, une motivation à faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour l’abattre. Il était une personne, une personne que Yuuri connaissait à présent comme il ne l’avait jamais connu. Quelqu’un qui jouait avec son chien et avait les cheveux en bataille quand il se levait, et qui était incapable de cuisiner même si sa vie en dépendait. Quelqu’un qui avait été généreux envers Yuuri quand il en avait eu besoin, dont le sourire lui réchauffait le cœur et dont le toucher enflammait sa peau.

 

Yuuri ne détestait plus Viktor depuis bien, bien longtemps. Les sentiments qu’il avait n’étaient pas haineux. Ils étaient amoureux.

 

C’était logique. Ça l’avait gagné lentement, petit à petit, touche par touche, mot par mot, sourire par sourire. Viktor avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, d’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne. Yuuri était comme une planète orbitant autour d’une étoile incandescente, prise dans la gravité qui le liait à Viktor. Il l’avait au départ vénéré, puis haï, mais Viktor avait toujours été là, toujours une part de lui. Et ces sentiments avaient changé à nouveau et Yuuri pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur ces désirs et besoins désespérés qui s’étaient développés en lui au fil des ans.

 

C’est la raison pour laquelle il y revenait toujours. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester éloigné. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas que quelqu’un d’autre le touche de la façon dont Viktor le touchait, et ne voulait jamais avoir quelqu’un d’autre comme il avait Viktor dans ces moments où ils étaient ensemble. Pourquoi il était si affreusement, horriblement jaloux à l’idée que Viktor puisse être avec quelqu’un d’autre, pourquoi l’idée que Viktor prenne sa retraite le rendait malade. Pourquoi il voulait que ça ne se termine jamais.

 

C’était la plus absurde des ironies que le destin pouvait lui faire, que la personne qu’il avait juré haïr était celui dont il finirait par tomber amoureux.

 

“J’aime Viktor. “

 

Il essaya les mots dans sa bouche, les fit rouler sur sa langue, les testa, les goûta. “J’aime Viktor. “ Et rien ne sonnait faux, ne goûtait amer. Ce n’était qu’honnêteté, le genre dont il se privait depuis longtemps.

 

Avec son esprit ailleurs, son corps prit le relais et exécuta les gestes bien connus, l’enregistrement, l’embarquement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Yuuri se trouva assis dans l’appareil, le bruit des moteurs fort dans ses oreilles alors qu’ils étaient sur le point de décoller, que la panique s’empara de lui. Une panique si intense qu’elle l’engloutit presque, parce qu’une autre pensée venait de lui traverser l’esprit. la révélation de son amour pour Viktor avait été amortie par le fait qu’une partie de lui l’avait toujours su, et lorsqu’il avait enfin mis des mots sur ce sentiment, c’était plus une réalisation qu’une révélation. Mais à présent quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau et bien plus terrifiant traversait son esprit.

 

Le plus effrayant de tout ça n’était pas qu’il aimait Viktor. Il l’avait toujours su, ça avait toujours été dans un coin de son esprit.

 

Le plus effrayant était qu’à présent qu’il le savait …

 

Il allait devoir le dire à Viktor.

 

* * *

 

medusaconstellations

7,586 likes

medusaconstellations: Regardez qui j’ai vu au PL Hommes des Championnats Européens #KatsukiYuuri

Voir les 1,387 commentaires

theartymoose  Omg!!! Je me demande pourquoi il était là ?

Azapgiel  Étudier la compétition, peut-être ?

Chamirablossom   Ou peut-être pas …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Note de l’auteur :
> 
> Haha, vous pensiez tous que ce serait Chris ou Phichit qui allait finir par aider Yuuri à comprendre ce qui se passait mais non, c’est le petit russe en colère préféré de tout le monde !
> 
> En ce qui concerne Yuri(o) dans cette fic, ce qu’il pense de Yuuri est en réalité très très compliqué, et l’histoire derrière tout ça sera plus exploitée dans la fic du point de vue de Viktor. Mais puisqu’ici c’est Yuuri le narrateur, il ne sait pas tout, tout comme dans l’anime on voit Yurio qui crie sur Yuuri dans le premier épisode et on ne comprend qu’à l’épisode 12 ce qu’il avait vraiment en tête, et pas que ce que Yuuri a vu sur le moment. Mais même si le principal de ses sentiments seront dans l’autre fic, il fera une autre apparition dans celle-ci, promis !
> 
> ###### Note de la traductrice :
> 
> JE SUIS VIVANTE ! Oui je sais, j’ai mis affreusement longtemps à poster ici, mais le projet n’est pas abandonné je vous rassure tout de suite !   
> Ça a été un combo d’IRL dégueulasse et de blonditude (j’avais oublié, avec tout ce qui m’est tombé dessus, que je n’avais pas fini ce chapitre, alors j’ai commencé à traduire le suivant et c’est au bout de quelques semaines que je me suis rendue compte que oups, il me restait la moitié de celui-là à faire …).
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des commentaires, des kudos, ou ont souscrit à la fic, honnêtement, c’est grâce à ça que j’ai pu régulièrement me botter les fesses et m’y remettre.
> 
> Je ne veux pas vous promettre que ça ira plus vite pour la suite, mais par contre je vous promets que je travaille dessus et que ça avance ! De même que pour l’autre fic que je traduis.
> 
> Merci à tous pour vos marques de soutien, n’hésitez pas à venir bavarder en commentaires, et à bientôt !
> 
> Cœur et chocolats !  
> N.
> 
> Musique du chapitre :  
> Viktor, PL : You Only Live Once, BO de YOI
> 
> #legitthoughthewasgoingtoretirelastseason= #jepensaisvraimentquilallaitarrêterladernieresaison  
> #likeIlovehim = #genrejeladore  
> #buthesoldafforaskater = #maisilestgravevieuxpourunpatineur


End file.
